Son of Tron
by Elhini Prime
Summary: He had everything. Loving parents (even though they were a bit secretive at times), grandparents and aunts and uncles (who also seemed to be hiding something). But he paid it no mind...until the day of the accident. Then he couldn't remember anything. Well, except his name...and Tron's. Once (and Twice) Upon a Time verse, post-Legacy through an AU Uprising.
1. Salvation

**So here is the first chapter in the story **_**Son of Tron**_**, where we have Beck as being the son of Tron and Yori. This also includes the **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and **_**Twice Upon A Time**_** stories (though they aren't exactly in the story, they are mentioned and built upon too). This takes place **_**Post-Legacy**_** but then it turns into a sorta AU of **_**Uprising**_**. It will follow the **_**Uprising**_** script later on. The story starts a little while after **_**Legacy**_**, though how long is left up to you *less than a year* and we find out how exactly Tron and Yori entered the User world.**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 1

Salvation

"Yori, you've got to move or do something at least,"

Yori looked up at the dark haired Program next to her, her blue eyes sad.

"Do what, Zila?" Yori asked, "Everyone I know is gone. You said yourself that Clu is dead and judging by the explosion…so is Flynn,"

She turned her head, gripping the edge of the window.

"Clu's dead, Flynn's dead, Anon's dead…Tron…" she felt tears come and her throat locked up, "Tron is dead as well. Everyone is dead, I am the last,"

"You've still got friends here, Yori," Zila explained, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "me for one…unless I'm mistaken. Yes, they're gone, but you can make a new life for yourself,"

Yori looked up at the young Program's face.

"You're smart," she finally said, "You have a point,"

"I'm a search program, kinda comes with the programming," Zila shrugged, her dark eyes sparkling, "Hey, why don't you go for a walk on the cliffs by the Sea? You used to love doing that,"

"…with him," Yori replied, closing her eyes and remembering the strong, barely lit, hand in hers, pulling her back if she wandered too far, "I'll go…but I want to go by myself. It would feel wrong if someone else came with me. Anyone not him,"

Zila nodded and patted Yori's shoulder.

"I'll be waiting here," she said.

…

Yori pulled the cloak around her, the white circuits barely gleaming through the black material as she stood on the edge of the cliffs.

"I miss you," she whispered but the words were caught by the wind, "I don't know why I held on as long as I did. Maybe it was for Flynn, but I should have gone when I lost you,"

A tear slipped down her face as she edged closer to the end of the cliff.

"You were always there to catch me if I started to fall," she continued, "I can't remember the feel of your embrace anymore…it's been so long. There's no one here to catch me. I'm lost without you,"

She wavered on the edge.

_[Identify]_

The ping startled her and Yori stepped back, looking around. There was no one there.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Silence.

She shook her head starting to go back when the ping sounded off again.

_[Identify]_

"Identify _yourself_," Yori demanded, not amused, "State your function, where are you?"

She isolated the source of the ping, finding it to be on the beach below her. Yori carefully climbed down the slope, getting closer and closer to the viral Sea…

And she saw him.

A lone form was lying prone in the shallows, covered in the thick, black tar-like substance that came from being in the Sea. He, and she could tell it was a he by the shape of his frame, wasn't moving. He didn't look like he was even breathing.

She cautiously made her way to his side, seeing if she could identify who it was.

_[Function: Obsolete]_

She frowned as he pinged her again, his head trying to lift out of the water but failing and splashing back into the viral code. Yori grabbed his arms and yanked him out of the surf. She got his feet clear of the water and she started to take a look at him.

He was very well built. A strong, lean, lithe frame that looked full of deadly, cat-like grace. His circuits pulsed dimly, she couldn't even tell what color they were because of all the black tar on his body.

The injured Program lifted his head slightly, tilting the blank, black mask towards her. He seemed to recognize her as he shakily raised his barely lit hand and gently put said hand on the side of her face, cupping it passionately and leaving thick black streaks as it thudded back onto the sand.

Yori's own hand touched the same cheek, remembering steel blue eyes and a gentle smile as another Program did the same so many cycles ago.

"…Tron?"

A low, broken whine sounded through the area as the injured Program tried to reach for her again but he failed, his helmet cracking onto a stone noisily.

The circuits started flushing red-orange and the poor creature gave a strangled cry, his back arching off the sand in pain.

Yori shakily put a hand on his chest. She took the edge of her cloak and wiped off the gunk at his throat, revealing a very faint blue-white tetramino design that was edged in faint red-orange.

"It _is_ you!" she breathed, reaching down and gently kissing the fading blue circuits as the orange rushed in.

Suddenly, the sound of a helmet retracting sounded and a hand gently brushed her cheek.

"Yori…"

Yori looked up and faced pained, sorrowful, weary steel blue eyes. She took in the red-brown hair that was sticky and streaked with black, the horrible grey scar that slashed from the left eye down the cheek and past the neck, into the armor.

"You're alive!" she breathed, embracing him, "Tron, you're alive!"

He hissed in pain.

"Yori…hurt…can't…" he grunted, holding his side, "Agh, Users, it hurts!"

She gently tilted him upwards…

"Where's your Disk?" she demanded, looking at the bare port.

"Gone," he groaned, "They're gone,"

"_They're_?"

"Had…two…"

She frowned and then something occurred to her. Zila said she found two Identity Disks in the surf less than a millicycle ago!

"Can you move?" Yori asked, trying to help Tron to his feet.

"Barely…" he answered before groaning again and nearly falling, Yori caught him and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"You used to do this to me, remember?" she asked.

Silence.

"Pride hurt a little?"

"No," Tron replied, frowning, "I…I don't remember,"

"It wasn't long before the Coup,"

He turned to look at her.

"Yori…I _can't_ remember anything. I remember you and Flynn and Anon and…_Clu_ but that's it. I…Clu repurposed me, I can't remember anything before the Coup,"

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

"Tron?"

"I…I'm trying," he admitted as they came to the house, "I…"

He cut off with a low growl as he shielded his eyes. The light from the house hurt his eyes, he couldn't see!

Automatically, the Monitor rezzed his mask and relaxed as the light became more bearable.

"Yori, you're back!" Zila beamed, coming down the stairs to greet her friend, "And…"

She froze as she saw the Program that was being supported. The search program whipped out her Disk and Tron immediately stiffened, a low purring growl building in his throat as his circuits flicked orange.

"Rinzler!" Zila screamed, launching herself at Tron and slashing while Tron ducked, rolling out of the way and coming to a graceful halt, "Run Yori!"

"Zila, stop!" Yori yelled as her friend slashed at Tron.

The Monitor's head suddenly cocked to the side…like he was sensing something…

Yori's eyes widened as Tron leaped upwards at an impossible height, diving into a roll and coming back up to his feet before dashing over to a panel in the wall and ripping it open, revealing an Identity Disk.

_"Mine_,"he growled, his voice distorted by the mask.

The Monitor yanked the Disk out of the wall and twisted it…revealing not one but _two_ Disks. He struck a defensive pose, his head tilting to the side in a mocking gesture.

"STOP!" Yori yelled, running between the fighters, grabbing Tron's shoulder, "Tron, stop, please!"

The purring suddenly halted and Tron's circuits faded to blue-white as he collapsed to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Yori…don't you realize who that is?" Zila demanded, "He's…"

"Tron," Yori replied, prying his Disks from his hands, "and he's _mine_,"

Zila stared at her friend and the downed Enforcer.

"Yori, you know I really care for you…but Rinzler…he's derezzed so many Programs that no one can count them,"

"He's not Rinzler," Yori snapped, "he's Tron,"

"I'm sorry," Zila said, "I can't…you need to go. I won't have him in the house,"

"He's _derezzing_!"

"Then the Grid would be better off without him,"

"If he goes, I go,"

Zila closed her eyes and stepped out of the way.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "But he's killed most of my friends. I wish you luck though,"

Yori grit her teeth but lifted Tron to his feet again.

"Is there anywhere I can get you?" Zila asked, "One last favor?"

"You know where the Portal used to be?" Yori growled, "Get us there. We'll be together and the closest to our Users when he derezzes then…and I will be there with him,"

…

"You…didn't…have to do…that," Tron coughed, trying to get the viral code out of his system but failing.

"I like Zila, I really do," Yori murmured as Tron's scars became more visible, now tearing cyan gashes in his side and chest "But you are far more important to me. I've spent over a thousand cycles away from you. I'm not spending another moment without you,"

He leaned into her shoulder, a weak purr rumbling through his frame…

Right as the Portal burst into brilliant white fire, making Tron reactivate his helmet to shield his sensitive eyes.

Tron and Yori looked up into the sky.

_"Users_," they breathed.

* * *

01010011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00001101 00001010

* * *

"You called me here…in the middle of the night…for what now?" Alan growled as Sam walked towards the _Tron_ game, "A late night _game_?"

"It's no game," Sam replied, yanking the consol out on its hinges and making Alan's eyes widen as he started down the hidden hall, "Well, c'mon then!"

Alan shook his head in disbelief but he followed in any case. They walked down the secret hallway, down the stairs until they got to Flynn's lab. Sam immediately walked over to the desk and sat down, tapping on the desktop keyboard.

"Where are we, Sam," Alan ordered, looking around at the dusty space.

"Dad's secret lab," Sam replied, not looking up from the desktop, "Remember all those nights he stayed late? Well, here's where he was,"

"I wondered where he was…he always said he was at ENCOM but I never believed him. I never once saw him,"

"Why?"

"Sam, you've known me for what, 27…28 years? You know when I joke about sleeping at the office I'm not kidding,"

"Ah, right, forgot about that,"

Alan shook his head and looked at the room again…he stopped as he noticed something directly behind Sam's chair.

"Is that the Shiva laser?" Alan asked, walking up to it and studying the machine.

"Oh so _that's_ what's it's called," Sam hummed, not really paying attention, "Yeah, Dad and I called it the digitizing laser…basically it shoots stuff,"

"I know that, Sam, Lora designed it,"

"You know what else it does?" Sam asked with a sly smile as he turned around in the chair.

"Besides 'shooting stuff'?" Alan growled, "No, Sam, what else does it do?"

"You're going to find out," Sam said with a slight sing-song quality to his tone.

Alan froze. When Flynn had gotten that tone, it meant something totally insane that would _possibly_ get them killed…he learned that the hard way.

And Sam was exactly the same.

"Sam…" Alan warned as Sam turned back to the computer, typing a few commands.

No answer.

"_Sam_…"

"Don't hate me," Sam replied, hitting the last relay and the laser flashed to life.

"SAM!"

And everything froze.

...

Alan groaned as he opened his eyes.

_"I'm going to kill that boy,"_ he thought angrily to himself as he pushed himself off of the stone, blinking against the soft white light in a cloudy dark sky…

Wait a second!

_Sky!?_

He stood and looked around, taking in the crashing waves of the ocean far below, the lightning as it crackled across the sky…

"Greetings Program!"

Alan whipped around just to see Sam sauntering up in…what in the world was he _wearing_!

"Sam…two questions," Alan growled.

"Shoot,"

"One: Where are we and two: _Why _do you look like a lava lamp?"

"You should talk," Sam smirked, gesturing at Alan, "God, Alan, you look like Dad…"

Alan looked down at the white, illumined robe that hung on his frame. His head snapped up and he scowled at Sam.

"Sam…you have three seconds,"

"Ok, so you remember when Dad disappeared…the day he didn't come home?"

"Yes…"

"He was trapped in here…the Grid. A digital…"

"Frontier to reshape the human condition," Alan finished, "I know…but what does that have to do with the fact that you zapped us here?"

"Well, Dad came here every night that he worked late. He couldn't be in here all the time so he made a digital copy of himself called Clu. Clu ran the place when Dad had to come back to our world every eight hours or so Grid Time. And since Clu was running everything…he couldn't protect it so Dad brought in a System Monitor from ENCOM's system…you should know who it was, Alan…you created him,"

Alan frowned, blinking. He remembered when Flynn came to him asking for a copy of Tron to monitor a new system he was working on.

_"I can't tell you, man, it's not ready yet! But I need him, he's the best Program for the job. Please Al? Please?"_

"Tron?" Alan asked and Sam nodded.

"And so we had the three amigos, Clu the Administrator, Tron the Protector, and then Dad, the Creator," Sam continued, "Everything was going fine until one day something came up in the Grid. The ISOs,"

"ISOs?"

"Isomorphic Algorithms. Basically, Programs that the _Grid_ created. They had no User but they were just as smart, just as powerful as one. Dad was fascinated with them, so was Tron, but Clu hated them. He even set a virus on the Grid just to get rid of them,"

"Sounds like a nice guy," Alan said dryly.

"And then there's the fact that Clu overthrew Dad, trapping him in the Grid for twenty years while he repurposed Tron into a six-foot tall, purring, kung-fu flipping Enforcer named Rinzler,"

"Agai…wait, _what_!?"

Sam grinned painfully and looked out over the Sea.

"Clu had enough of Dad and his rule. He figured that he could rule just as well as Dad could and the Coup happened. Tron fought to save Dad but Clu defeated him, taking him captive and repurposing him. Creating the ultimate, obedient fighter. Rinzler. That Program listened to Clu's every word, did exactly what he said too. Dad hid in the Outlands, the desert basically, for twenty years our time with the last ISO, hoping and praying that there would be something that would stop Clu. And there was,"

"And that was?"

"Me," Sam shrugged, "Clu sent out the page to you and you sent me to the Arcade. I accidently activated the laser and was sent to the Grid. I ended up in the games, fought Rinzler and met Clu and…"

He scuffed his foot on the ground.

"I met Quorra too,"

"Quorra…your _girlfriend_? She's from the Grid too?"

"She's more than that, Alan," Sam said, "She's the ISO that lived with Dad. She rescued me from the Games and brought me to Dad. We all tried to escape to the Portal but Clu followed us with Rinzler right behind. There was a big dogfight and Dad caught hold of Rinzler…the Program could have shot us down, Alan, but he didn't. He turned on Clu instead and attacked him, giving us some extra time to get to the Portal. Clu somehow survived and beat us there, Quorra and I made it to the Portal…Dad reintegrated with Clu and the resulting explosion…well, you see the damage here,"

He gestured to the shattered formations and then bowed his head.

"I've been trying to get the Grid fixed up, but I couldn't do alone. That's why I brought you here, you're the best Programmer other than Dad that ENCOM has ever seen. I mean, you wrote the Program that was the firewall for ENCOM for almost twenty years until…"

"Until they scrapped the whole system and replaced it," Alan said dryly, "I know,"

"I need your help, Al, I can't do it on my own,"

Alan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I'll help. Where do we start?"

Sam looked up at the Portal.

"I'd say we could start here and work our way out. Get this stable and then head to the mainland," he said, "You work here, I'll go to the west side and start there, we'll meet back here to go home,"

Alan nodded and looked around.

"Sam…what on earth am I supposed to do?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure…Dad was able to manipulate stuff just by touching it…maybe…"

Alan knelt down on the ground, placing a hand on the smooth stone. It lit up at his touch and he could see all the code, all the work that Flynn put into it.

"I think I can handle this," he nodded, "Thank you, Sam,"

Sam gave a shrug and started walking towards the west part of the island. He pulled out a baton and broke it, a lightcycle rezzing underneath him as he shot off.

Alan shook his head. This place…Sam had a _lot_ more to explain.

* * *

01010011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00001101 00001010

* * *

"User!"

Sam looked up from his work. He had been working for about an hour and already there was someone who wanted his attention. He stood and faced a pair of Programs, one cloaked but showing pale blue-white circuits on white armor the other…

Sam whipped out his Disk.

"Rinzler!" he snapped.

"No!" the cloaked Program, obviously a female, begged, "Please…he's hurt,"

"He's going to be _more_ than just hurt when I'm through," Sam growled.

"Don't you know who this is?"

"Yeah, Clu's henchprogram," Sam replied, "But…he was known as Tron,"

Rinzler cocked his head, pointing a shaking hand at Sam, his blue-white circuits flickering.

"U-User," he said, "S-Son of F-Flynn,"

"Tron?" Sam asked and Rinzler…Tron…nodded sadly before groaning and grasping his side where code dripped like a heavily bleeding wound.

"Like I said, he's hurt really badly…" the female Program said, shaking her head and letting the hood of her cloak fall back, revealing long rivulets of blond hair flowing past her shoulders.

"Lora?" Sam asked.

The Lora look-alike shook her head and pointed to herself.

"Yori," she said and Rinzler gave a short, gentle purr as he leaned into her.

Of course! Sam remembered his father's stories…Tron had fallen in love with a Program named Yori…who turned out to be Lora's Program, reflecting the bond between Alan and Lora both.

Yori looked up at Sam.

"Please, I've lost him once…I don't want to lose him again,"

Sam sighed and approached the two warily. Ever since he was a kid, he had wanted to meet Tron, the hero of his father's stories but when he finally got to meet him…he had met Rinzler instead. Rinzler, to Sam, was a thing of nightmares. Broken purring, dim red-orange circuits, twin Disks that burned and slashed…he would never forget.

He cautiously touched Tron's shoulder, the Program shuddered at the contact almost leaning away but Yori held him still, murmuring something to him.

She looked up at Sam.

"You'll have to take off his mask,"

Sam frowned.

"How?" he asked.

"Normally, only he can do it…" Yori said, "But I've seen Flynn do it a few times when Tron almost worked himself to derezzing. You, being Flynn's son, should be able to as well,"

She touched the back of Tron's neck, ignoring the male Program's growl of protest.

"There should be a switch here," she directed, taking Sam's hand and guiding it to the Protector's neck.

Sam placed his hand on the soaking wet Program's neck, even through the Grid armor that Tron wore, Sam could feel the freezing temperature of the Program's skin.

He felt around gently and his fingers brushed over a tiny switch. Sam flicked the switch and the mask derezzed, folding elegantly backwards and into the Program's neck armor, revealing reddish-brown, sweat-slicked hair that was streaked with an oily black substance.

Tron gave a shuddering breath and his knees buckled. Yori caught him and she gently turned him over on his back, holding his head up on her lap.

"I've never seen him without his helmet," Sam mused as he took in the face that looked like Alan's…

Except scarred horrifically across his left eye and down his neck where Sam thought it continued.

The steel blue eyes fluttered open and locked blearily onto Sam's face before returning back to look at Yori.

"Alan-One…he's here with you…isn't he?" Yori asked.

Sam nodded.

"I'd try to fix Tron myself…but he's…really badly damaged and I don't know his code, _at all_," he apologized.

He heard footsteps behind him and they suddenly stopped…like whoever was making them had stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh my God. _Tron_?"

"Please," Yori begged, turning to face Alan, "Please help us,"

"Lora…" Alan whispered, hushed.

Yori shook her head 'no'.

Alan smacked his forehead.

"Yori, you're Yori aren't you?" he asked.

Yori nodded.

"Can you help us?" she asked.

Alan came close to the barely conscious male Program, his hands ghosting over the flickering circuits. Suddenly, the soft blue flared angry red and the male gave a spitting, feral hiss as he clawed at Yori's frame, trying to get away and leaving dark black streaks over her snowy armor.

"Easy, Tron, easy," Yori murmured, gently stroking the amber eyed Program's hair, "It's ok, he's going to help us. He won't hurt you,"

Alan stared in wonder at the creature with his face as the amber eyes flickered, blinking a steely blue that matched his own as his circuits did.

The steel blue eyes flicked to Alan and Tron's mouth opened and shut, trying to get a word out as his eyes widened in shock and wonder.

"User…_mine_…" he rasped before his circuits dimmed even more and he collapsed unconscious into Yori's arms.

"Flynn was right…" Alan breathed, putting a hand on the unconscious Program's shoulder, "Sam…we need to fix him,"

"You'll need his Disks," Yori supplied helpfully, lifting Tron's limp form up a little higher, and letting Alan detach them, "But he needs time and a place to heal,"

"Time we don't have," Sam muttered, "Yori…is there any place you can stay?"

She shook her head.

"We were chased out of the city, they wanted to kill him,"

"I can see why,"

"Sam!" Alan snapped, pausing in his work to glare at his godson.

"I'm just saying that they're not going to see him as Tron, they're going to see him as Rinzler. You have _no_ idea how much terror Rinzler caused,"

"Does that really matter?" Alan growled, turning back to his work, "Rinzler can't hurt them, he's Tron not that Enforcer,"

No one said anything until Alan finally straightened up, motioning for Yori to lift Tron up again so he could replace the Disks. As they were synching, Alan rubbed his eyes.

"I've done the best I can do…he's very badly hurt. Those scars won't heal, they're viral. And that stuff on him's not helping,"

"What do we do then?" Yori asked, "There's nowhere we can go,"

"There is _one_ place…" Alan started.

"Al…are you sure?" Sam asked, "Bring _both_ of them?"

"I'm not leaving him here to die and Lora would have my head if I left her too,"

Sam gave a sigh and got to his feet, prying Tron from Yori's arms and slinging the unconscious Monitor's arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go then,"

Yori got up to her feet and looked at Alan as Sam started back towards the Portal.

"Where are you taking him?" she demanded.

"Come with us, Yori," Alan said, gently taking her arm and helping her towards the Portal too, "We're going home,"

"Home?" Yori asked.

"Well, I guess you'd call it the User World,"

**Well, I guess that's it for the first chapter. Beck will be coming around later, its not going to be for a few chapters though because well, these things take time. Next we get to see Lora and Jet meeting Tron and Yori. And Tron gets a "terrifying" experience in the area of getting himself cleaned up (Tronzler+Bath=Not Good) while Alan and Lora see the extent of Tron's injuries. Oh...and Tron gets to meet with a certain pet of Jet's...**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Basic

**And now for the bath torture and the cat ambush and then the discovery of a talent! Hope you all like!  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 2

Basic

_Fall in. No. Why? FALL IN! Yes. Target sighted…Error! Error! Directive Faulty. Directive Query: Protect System Fight for Cl-Error Directive invalid-Fight for…Fight for…FLYNN! GO! Ifightfor…Rinzler take the shot! NO! Finish the game! NO! Ifightfor…_

_I…FIGHT…FOR THE USERS!_

He shot upright with a hoarse scream, clawing at the air, _something_ to reassure him that he was alive…

His hands hit something firm and _warm_ and pressure laid itself on his wrists.

"Easy there," a rough, gentle voice that sounded like _his_ reassured him, "You're safe. He can't hurt you now,"

He looked at the speaker. Older than him, but the face was unmistakable.

It's _his_ after all.

He jerked backwards, his hand reaching behind his shoulder blades for his Disks…only to grasp at smooth armor. He twisted his head back to see behind him…and _didn't see them_!

He whipped back around to face his doppelgänger and tried to speak, but his throat hurt _so bad_!

…

Alan watched with faint worry as Tron frantically tried to find his Disks. When he couldn't see them on his back, he turned back towards Alan. He looked like he was trying to speak, but all Alan could get was the movements of the Program's lips.

_Identify_.

Not even a rasp…just a mouthing of the word.

The steel blue gaze locked onto him and Alan sighed.

"Tron, I'm surprised you wouldn't know your own creator," he finally said.

The Program's steel blue eyes widened in shock as he sank back onto the plastic covered couch.

_Alan-One_…

The Program blinked rapidly as he mouthed the name, his face flitting from shock to joy to awe and then to shame and sorrow in under three seconds. He dropped his head into his gloved hands and his shoulders shook, trembling violently. Alan laid a hand on the doppelgänger's shoulder, gripping it gently.

"I know," he whispered, "I saw what happened…and it wasn't your fault. Honestly, I'm not glad Kevin destroyed Clu,"

Tron's head snapped up, the edges of his eyes red and wet but wary as he waited for an explanation.

"Because I wanted to do it myself," Alan finished, "No one touches _my_ Program and gets away with it. Death…derezzment I guess is the right term…was too kind for the Admin. He would have wished that Kevin never even _thought_ of him by the time I would have been done with him,"

A sad smile graced the Program's face but it quickly disappeared. There was so much Alan wanted to ask him…but he somehow knew it would be in vain. Tron either didn't want to talk or the trip through the laser damaged him even further.

"Is he awake?" a female voice asked and Alan looked up to see both Yori and Lora standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Alan asked, moving out of the way and revealing Tron's dark form.

A brilliant smile lit up Yori's face and she nearly teleported to Tron's side, wrapping her arms around his neck while Tron blinked, absolutely stunned.

"He really _is_ like you," Lora laughed, coming to her husband's side, as Tron relaxed and brought his arms down to further secure Yori to his side.

Alan gave a slight nod as Tron laid his head on the top of Yori's, a soft, gentle purring hum rumbling from his throat.

"He sounds like Zap," Alan muttered and Lora elbowed him.

Tron and Yori were oblivious to the exchange, having eyes only for each other.

It was then that Lora noticed that Tron's hands were leaving black streaks on Yori's once spotless white armor. She turned to Alan.

"He needs a bath," she stated, "_Now_ I see why you had me cover the couch in plastic,"

"What's a bath?" Yori asked, making Lora jump and Alan smirk.

Both Programs were watching them, mirror images of the couple in their twenties.

"It's something we do when we get dirty…it keeps us healthy and gets rid of all the grime that gets on us after a while," Lora explained.

"Oh, so it's like a defrag?"

Lora nodded.

Yori turned to Tron.

"Then you _definitely_ need it," she quipped.

Tron tilted his head, lifting an eyebrow as Yori crossed her arms. She then ran her hand over his shoulder, making him shiver, and showed him her now blackened hand.

"See?" she asked and he gave a defeated sigh, nodding.

She got up off the couch and Tron followed gracefully, towering over her.

"We'll get him cleaned up first," Alan said, "Then we'll probably call Quorra and have her and Lora help you get cleaned up, Yori,"

The two looked at each other, uncertain. They were being separated? Why?

Alan gently grabbed Tron's arm and led him towards the bathroom, the Monitor throwing looks towards Yori as he went.

"He'll be fine," Lora reassured Yori as she followed them, "Alan's done this before,"

"With what?" Yori asked.

"Zap,"

"What's a Zap?"

Lora gave a sly smile.

"Oh…you'll see who Zap is soon, I've got a feeling,"

And with that she left.

* * *

01000010 01100001 01110011 01101001 01100011 00001101 00001010

* * *

"So…how do we get this off of him?" Lora asked, looking over the Monitor's Grid armor.

"Where's Jet?" Alan asked.

"Not here obviously, he'll be home soon though," Lora answered, "So I get to help you,"

Alan gave a sigh and pinched his nose. This was _not_ how he wanted this to go.

"It's either I help or we wait for possibly an hour or more for Jet to get home. And I bet it's not comfortable with all that stuff on you is it, Tron?"

The Program jumped at the sound of his name and turned away from the window to look at Lora before shaking his head 'no' ever so slightly.

"See?" Lora pointed out, "Now…do you have any idea on how to get that stuff off him?"

Alan shook his head.

"But I can make a call," he amended, "Sam's done this before…"

"Quorra?"

"The same,"

He took out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

_"Alan…do you have any idea what time it is?"_ Sam groaned from the other side of the phone.

"Serves you right for calling me up in the middle of the night and _shooting_ me with a laser and sending me into a computer," Alan retorted.

_"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Now what do you want?"_

"Tron woke up,"

_"Well good for him. Now if that's all I'm going to go back to bed…"_

"How do you get that armor off?"

There was silence on Sam's end.

_"Well…wasn't expecting _that_ for a question…"_

"Sam…"

_"Alright! Ok, so when I brought Quorra out of the Grid she had her armor too…couldn't get her out of the friggin' thing so I had to cut her out of it. I won't go into details but she…just wow,"_

"Sam!"

_"I'm just messin' with you!" _the Flynn sighed, _"I made a cut down the nape of her neck down to her lower back, she got out of it easy enough. But then again, Tron's got a full on body suit,"_

"What do you suggest?"

_"Make a cut down his arms and then peel the suit away. I warn you…I don't know what it's made of but it's like Kevlar or something,"_

"Alright, thank you, Sam. Is Quorra up?"

_"She's got a seven-book volume of Jules Verne that she bought today, what do you think?"_

"Think you can send her over? Yori's going to need help too,"

_"I'll see if I can pull her out of the center of the earth. If I come in tomorrow with a book-shaped bruise on my head I'm blaming you,"_

Alan closed the phone with a sigh as Tron stood in the middle of the bathroom, Lora by his side while Yori waited patiently in the guest bedroom.

"According to Sam, we've got to cut them out of it," he said, looking at Tron's Grid armor, "He says it's not easy either. I'll get the shears; I'll be right back,"

He turned on his heel and went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he returned with the kitchen shears, something that looked wickedly sharp in Tron's mind.

"I need you to hold still, Tron," Alan started, coming closer and gently, yet firmly, grabbing his shoulder and prying the suit away from his body, wedging the cold metal in between the Program's neck and the armor.

Tron shivered at the contact, flinching every time the shears _snicked_ shut, expecting the pain that had come every time Clu had a 'test' for him.

_Do not move. Test. Won't be reprogrammed. Better than that. Can't move. _Won't_ move. Test. Pain. Won't be repurposed. Not again! Still. Be still. Wait…Biting down a scream as the Disk tears into my left arm, my Disk arm, as the pixels crack and splinter away…_

"It's like cutting through a tire with a plastic butterknife," Alan grumbled, making Tron jolt as Alan cut a jagged slit down Tron's arm, then moving to the other side and repeating the process while Lora started peeling the armor away.

She freed the former Program's arm from the black shell, revealing a strong, black-streaked, well-built arm with stark white dots on the inner arm on the other side of his elbow while an almost skeleton-like pattern on his thumb, index and middle fingers.

"Alan…is this normal…?" Lora asked.

Alan looked up from his work on peeling the armor away on the other side. Lora held up Tron's arm, showing him the spots. He looked down at the former Program's other arm and then nodded.

"Sam said that Quorra had her marks too, it's just the circuit pattern. I bet Yori's got hers too,"

Tron closed his eyes contentedly and the low rumbling purr started up again. Alan and Lora shared a knowing look. Just the mere mention of the Monitor's better half calmed him down…imagine what would happen if she were in the room!

Together, the husband and wife team worked to peel off the chest and back part of Tron's armor. When they got to his lower abdomen and lower back, Alan stopped them.

"Lora…I think it'd be a good idea if you waited outside with Yori and let Jet in here," he started.

Lora put her hands on her hips.

"Alan, _really_," she snorted, "He's a twenty something year old version of _you_. There is nothing that I haven't seen…at length,"

Alan's face turned a shocking shade of red while Tron bit his lip to keep from smiling. He remembered when Clu played the memories from Sam Flynn's Disk, the User had felt very uncomfortable when the Sirens stripped him down to give him his Grid armor.

"See! Even _he_ thinks it's funny!" Lora pointed out, pointing a finger in Tron's direction.

Instantly the Monitor slipped into the submissive hunch.

"Easy, Tron," Alan grumbled, "Gang up on me and my Program why don't you, Lora?"

Lora flashed him a smile and then frowned as she took in the damage done to the former Monitor.

Alan's face darkened as he saw the scar that slashed down Tron's eye, past his cheek and down his neck past his heart. And then the ones down both shoulders and tearing down his chest, left to right in short jagged tears that looked like they had been hacked with care and yet gleeful abandon.

Tron closed his eyes, embarrassed. The initial scars were the ones inflicted by Clu, then Dyson had his way with them, carving the large gash that went down his eye.

Coupled with the Sea's oily residue…he was a mess.

"I'm so sorry," Alan said, voice rough, "If only I could have found you sooner…"

Tron looked up at his User, steel blue eyes forgiving.

_Can't blame you. Didn't know. Not your fault. My fault. All mine. Failed. Not good enough. Failed directive._

"I think he forgives you Alan," Lora smiled as Tron gave a slight, barely noticeable nod.

Alan gave a smile and gently placed a hand on the Program's arm.

"C'mon, let's get you all cleaned up," he said, "Lora…turn the shower on,"

Lora nodded and made her way to the curtained area which Tron had no idea what it was for. Something started up and…_water_ poured out of the silver spigot.

He froze, his newly found heart hammering in his chest.

_Error. Cold. Error. Fear. Failed. Falling. Error. Pain. Failed. Viral. Failed. Failed. Failed. Whoami? Tron. Error. Rinzler. Error. Failed. Failed. Failed. Error. Error. Error. Error. Error._

Tron glared at the water almost hatefully and Alan winced. He _would_ have laughed if he hadn't known what had happened to the Program.

A low, rumbling growl rose in the old Monitor's throat as he tried to step back away from the shower, eyes flicking amber for a split second before reverting to blue. Lora grabbed one arm and Alan grabbed the other and they both forced the filthy Monitor towards the warm spray.

Tron let out a pitiful whine as he dragged his feet on the slick bathroom tile. Struggling to get away, he kicked and flailed, eyes blazing in fear as he tried and failed to escape.

"You'll feel a lot better when you're clean," Alan reassured him, "Trust me,"

Tron's gaze flicked towards his User, pain and fear flashing through them.

"N-No," he stuttered, balking again, "_NO!"_

It was the first words the Monitor had spoken since arriving in their world.

"Mom? Dad? You home?" came Jet's voice from the living room, "Sam said that the Program woke up, so he and Q came with me and…"

"Jet!" Alan yelled, "We need your help!"

A dark brunette head poked into the bathroom.

"What, is the Program getting into trouble?" 28 year-old Jet Bradley asked innocently, making Tron's head whip towards the youngest Bradley, "My God it _does_ look like you, Dad,"

"Not an _it_, User," Tron snapped.

"You call me User, I'll call you 'it'," Jet retorted.

"BOYS!" Lora yelled, causing both Program and User to flinch and hunker down.

Even Alan ducked his head.

"Jet, be nice," Lora ordered, "He's about your size…go get some clean clothes for him. And you…"

She poked Tron in the chest, hard, right in the center square in the tetramino insignia.

"_You_, Tron, are getting in that shower and you are _going_ to get yourself clean, do you hear me?" she growled, "Or do I have to get Yori?"

Tron gave a soft, rumbling growl but he still refused to move. Alan gave a sigh and stripped off his shirt, moving towards the frozen doppelgänger.

"Alan?" Lora started…

Right as Alan nearly tackled Tron and dragged them both into the water. Tron gave a shocked scream and tried to claw his way out of Alan's iron grip, but Alan refused to let go.

Finally after a few minutes of holding the struggling Program under the warm spray, Tron calmed down enough for Lora and Alan to get to work on getting the black gunk off of him.

Alan scrubbed Tron's back, his hands passing over the stark white marks that used to be circuits, turning them an even brighter shade of white.

"How are you doing that?" Lora asked as she worked on the shuddering Monitor's chest, "I can't get it to turn that bright,"

"Switch me," Alan ordered, moving around so that Lora could get the poor Program's back while Alan worked on his chest.

The circuits on the chest and arms flared brighter white as Alan touched them, while the ones on Tron's back dimmed again.

"What the…?!" Lora sputtered, then looked at her husband, "Oh…I get it. You're his User, that's why,"

"Hmm?"

"His marks light up when you touch them," Lora expanded, "I'll bet my old paycheck that Yori's got 'em too and they'll light up when I touch them,"

"Possibly," Alan said before putting a hand on Tron's arm, "You have your balance?"

The Monitor cocked his head, nodding slightly, but the question in his steel-colored eyes was still there.

"Just…grab the bar and hold on, ok?"

Tron did as ordered and Alan picked up the Program's leg, making sure that he got his foot cleaned. The Monitor's shoulders shuddered and Lora stopped, pulling back and watching as a rare smile crossed Tron's face…

And then he started laughing.

"Wh-What are you _doing_?" Tron gasped, "A-Alan-One!"

"Settle down," Alan ordered, "You're going to…"

Suddenly, Tron gave a yelp as his other leg slipped out from under him and he fell with a loud thud into the tub, nearly knocking Alan off his feet as well.

"Slip," Alan deadpanned, then started to laugh at Tron's shocked expression.

He turned to Lora, who was _really_ trying not to laugh.

"Did I look like that when I slipped and fell off the porch during that ice storm?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Mouth open, gasping like a fish, eyes wide like a kid on Christmas morning…although not so much joy as stunned pain," she snickered, turning off the water, "I'd say he's clean, Alan,"

Alan looked down at Tron, who shook his head trying to get water out of his hair, spattering them all with water.

"I think you're right," he said.

* * *

01000010 01100001 01110011 01101001 01100011 00001101 00001010

* * *

A few minutes later, Alan came back into the living room with Tron in tow. The Program was dressed in some of Jet's old clothes, a black t-shirt and jeans. The clothing hung on Tron's lean frame and it was too short, but it was better than wearing the now demolished Grid armor.

"We're going to have to get you some new clothes then," Lora pointed out, looking at the cleaned up Monitor, "You and Yori both,"

"Speaking of Yori, where is she?" Alan asked.

"Here," came Yori's voice from the hall as she and Quorra walked in.

Tron immediately stiffened and then hung his head in shame as Quorra's ice blue gaze landed on him.

The ISO walked up to him, standing mere inches from him.

"Is it you?" she asked, "Sam said it was…but…"

"I understand your caution," Tron interrupted, "But it is me,"

"Would you mind if I ask you a question first?" Quorra asked, "Just to be sure?"

Tron gave a nod.

"What did Tron say to Anon when he first saw me?"

A pained smile painted itself over the Monitor's face.

"I said, 'She looks like she's looking for trouble. Look after her'," Tron said, "It was…amusing…when Anon went back to Flynn and started complaining about all the trouble you got yourself into. Something about you being the 'most inquisitive, most likely to get herself or me derezzed ISO' that he had ever met. He kept asking why I had made him watch over you. He stopped complaining not long after that though. I was sorry that he had derezzed. He was the best that I trained…other than you, Quorra,"

Quorra's smile brightened and she gave the shocked Monitor an embrace.

"I'm glad you're back, Tron," she beamed, releasing him and letting Yori take her normal position next to Tron's side.

"You look good," Yori smiled.

"And you as well," he replied.

Yori's cheeks flared a delicate shade of pink as she rubbed the back of her neck. She had been dressed in some of Lora's old clothes: an old white top and a pair of jeans that Lora had thought about tossing but didn't. The opposite of Tron's, they were just a little tight, but they were just the right length.

Both of them had their circuit marks showing, Tron's on his hands and Yori's on her arms and right under her neck.

"You both look good," Lora said, "But it's kinda late, er, early. It might be a good idea to get some sleep,"

She turned to Quorra.

"You want to take the guest room with Yori? While Sam and Jet share a room?"

"Sure," the ISO smiled, "I've got my book so I'm all set,"

"You're separating us…again?" Yori asked.

"Just until we get everything finalized," Alan reassured her, "Tron will be right here, not but ten feet from the door,"

Yori opened her mouth to protest, but Tron gently squeezed her shoulder, reassuring her that he would be fine.

* * *

01000010 01100001 01110011 01101001 01100011 00001101 00001010

* * *

_Scratch, scratch, scratch_.

Tron's eyes flashed open as the sound continued.

_Gridbugs. There are Gridbugs in Alan-One's home_.

The Monitor slipped off the couch carefully and settled into a hunting crouch. He didn't care much for Gridbugs, but they weren't as bad as viruses. But it was in his User's home and he wasn't going to let it go free.

The scratching sound stopped and Tron froze, listening. It would move again…they all did. Though maybe it sensed his signature, all Gridbugs scattered when a security Program come onto the scene.

A chirruping noise sounds off in the corner behind the window screens…_curtains_…

Great. It was a _stupid_ Gridbug.

Something shot out of the curtains and Tron jerked back. Something with _way_ too many legs came to a rest under the table not too far from him. He started towards it but froze as it dashed away again.

Ok…maybe _not_ so stupid.

He put his hand on the floor, trying to pull up the energy signal of the Gridbug's movement…

Nothing.

He frowned. Yes that would be considered _cheating_, but he was frustrated and tired and…

Something jumped on his back and Tron gave a hoarse shout as he pitched forwards, grabbing at something to stop his fall. It ended up being a table runner on the stand next to the couch…and he pulled the vase off the table, sending it to the floor with a loud crash as it shattered.

_IT WAS ON HIS BACK!_

His hand reached back to pull the bug off of him…and he hit something _warm_ and _soft_.

He gave a low, rumbling growl as the bug batted his head…and he heard that _sound_, like _Rinzler's_…

"What in the world is going on?" came Jet's voice as he, Lora, Yori, Alan, Sam and Quorra came in, looking at the panicking Monitor as he lay on the floor.

Tron grabbed the bug off his back and looked at it.

The bug made the sound again and rubbed its head against the frozen monitor's chest. Alan started chuckling as Tron threw him a plaintive look.

"_Zap_!" Jet groaned, walking forwards and picking up the grey, furry bug off of Tron's lap, "I've been looking all over for you,"

"So _that's_ a Zap," Yori announced.

"No…it's a cat," Quorra corrected, "Sam told me that Zap's what they call a cat. Sam's got a dog,"

"It's a Gridbug," Tron deadpanned, still not moving.

The Zap-bug gave a loud meow and squirmed out of Jet's arms, jumping to the ground and prancing up to Tron, sitting on his lap again. It butted its head against his hand only to rub its cheek along his fingers.

Now that Tron got a better look at it…it didn't look like a Gridbug, though its yawn as it attempts to rub its head over Tron's fingers revealed sharp teeth. Four limbs end in foot housing claws, and a fifth appendage curls up from the rear with no obvious function except to look strange. The only thing over its outer skin/fur is a collar, decorated with indecipherable characters and a tiny, metallic object that chimed softly when Tron poked it.

Tron froze as the Zap-bug made that sound again.

He looked up at his User.

"Alan-One…I think I broke the Zap-bug," he apologized.

And that was when Jet lost it.

"Tron, her name is _Zap_ and she's purring…cats do that when they're happy," he explained, laughing.

"Oh…so I bet Rinzler was happy all the time then?" Sam quipped.

Faster than anyone could see, Sam was on his stomach with Tron kneeling on his back.

"Do not _ever_ say that again," Tron hissed angrily, "You have _no_ idea what I have been through. You will _never_ know,"

"Apologize, Sam," Alan ordered.

"I was just joking!" the Flynn protested.

"SAM!"

"Alright!" Sam yelped as Tron's iron grip on his arm tightened, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"You do now," the Monitor replied as he released the man, "Think before you speak or act, it will save you from the trouble that you cause…then again, you _are_ a Flynn and trouble follows you,"

"I'll remem…wait…hey!" Sam sputtered while everyone started cracking up.

"May I remind you of when you got yourself thrown into the Games and nearly got yourself derezzed?"

"Because _someone_ reversed gravity!"

"It isn't my fault if you can't pay attention to your surroundings,"

Sam opened his mouth, wanting to say something but he wisely shut up.

"Lesson learned I would say," the Monitor smiled.

* * *

01000010 01100001 01110011 01101001 01100011 00001101 00001010

* * *

The next morning, Lora took Yori out shopping while Sam, Quorra and Alan went to ENCOM for work. Tron, about an hour or so after the whole Zap episode, had gone back to sleep on the couch and Alan had told Jet to watch over him until Lora got back with Yori.

Jet didn't mind one bit. As long as the Monitor slept, he got the house to himself…which is what he liked.

But of course, fate loved screwing around with him.

A hoarse, broken scream rocketed through the house and Jet jumped up from his desk, rushing into the living room, expecting to see Zap torturing Tron again…but he didn't. Instead he saw the poor Monitor tossing and turning, his scarred face screwed up in a grimace as he yelled. Jet grabbed the Monitor to try and wake him up.

Big mistake.

As soon as Jet's hands clamped on Tron's flailing wrists the Program's eyes snapped open and he lunged forwards. The next thing Jet knew, he was lying flat on his back with Tron's knee digging into his ribcage while the Program had one hand flung up in the air in a strange claw-like formation as if he was holding something and the other in a similar pose but right under Jet's throat.

"Tron…it's me! Jet!" the young man shouted.

The Program blinked a few times, realizing where he was and what he was doing. Shock and embarrassment flickered across his face as he quickly got off of Jet and helped him up.

"I apologize, Jet," Tron started, "I…I don't know what came over me,"

"It's ok," Jet dismissed, "Trust me…I'd be surprised if you _didn't_ have the nightmares after all you've been through. I've seen people who've gone through less than you and have those nightmares. Sam's an example. He might have only been like two but he remembers the car crash that took his mother. He was in the passenger seat. When he was younger and he'd spend the night here…oh God how he screamed,"

"I'm not sure what I can do about it," Tron admitted, "This is the second time this has happened since I was brought here,"

"I don't know what to tell you," Jet shrugged, "I just…hey, what's that?"

He reached for a piece of paper lying on the table but Tron snatched it before he could grab it.

"Nothing," the Program growled defensively.

"If it's nothing then why did you grab it before I could see it?"

Tron's eyes narrowed slightly and he sighed, handing the paper over to Jet.

It was a drawing.

"It's Dad," Jet said, looking up, "At his desk…Tron…this looks like a _photograph_! It's amazing! Look at all that detail!"

The Monitor bowed his head, not used to the praise.

"You need to show this to Dad," Jet pointed out, "He'd…"

"Why?"

"Because it's _good_,"

"But what is the point of showing off a…drawing?"

"Just because," Jet shrugged, "I dunno, it's just something we do. Where'd you learn to draw?"

Tron looked back at the young man.

"I knew a Program in Gallium City, she was an art Program," he explained, "She showed me her studio one cycle and taught me how to work her tools…just in case I had some time to myself,"

He gave a low laugh.

"As if I would have time to myself with everything I had to do," he sighed, shaking his head, "The Program, who everyone thought was a Basic turned out to be an ISO like Quorra. She disappeared one day, taking everything with her. I never saw her again and I can only assume she derezzed, since Quorra is the last,"

"She taught you how to work her tools?" Jet asked and Tron nodded.

Jet looked up, snapping his fingers.

"Wait here," he ordered, turning around and running to his room.

He came back around five minutes later with a spiral bound book and a wooden case. He handed them to Tron, who looked them over.

"It's a sketchbook and an art kit," Jet explained as Tron opened the wooden box, revealing all the different supplies, "It's got graphite pencils, colored pencils, charcoal, pastel, paints, pens, markers, and like three different types of erasers. Mom and Dad got it for me one year but I never used it…I wasn't into that kinda stuff. My girlfriend is…she's an art major…but not me. I've heard that some people who have the nightmares will do different things to get rid of them…maybe if you tried drawing them they'd go away?"

Tron cocked his head in interest as he ran his hand over the smooth wood of the kit.

"How do you know this?" he finally asked.

"I'm minoring in psychology," Jet shrugged, "Majoring in computer science. Sam might have dropped out of college but _I'm_ not,"

"Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

Jet gave a smile.

"Don't mention it,"

**Next...hmm...not exactly sure but I'll let you know when I find out. Maybe have Alan and Sam find out about Tron's talent? Or taking the two Programs to ENCOM? Please, please, _please_ give me ideas!  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Child of Mine

**And now we've got the two visiting ENCOM. There's some references to the 80's movie and to the 'Tron: The Next Day' short as well. And some pretty important stuff too...like Tron getting his 'User' name, Sam asking Quorra a certain question...oh and a little something at the end too...**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 3

Child of Mine

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Yori asked as she pulled the edges of her coat closer to her to shield against the bitter winter wind.

"Course I'm sure," Jet snorted, "Mom said she wanted you to see the world for a bit…taking you to ENCOM seemed the logical choice…seeing as you both were I guess _born_ there,"

"And you ran this past Lora-Prime and Alan-One?" Tron asked.

"Quit calling them that, Tron," Jet sighed, "You're going to get a _lot_ of weird stares if you refer to them like that. Your best bet is to call them either Lora and Alan or Mom and Dad. Yori even calls them by Lora and Alan,"

"…I will try," Tron replied, pushing the thick black sunglasses up on his nose.

His eyes were still sensitive to really bright light, but ironically the thing he liked best about this world was the sun. Even though he couldn't look at it without the sunglasses, he loved the feeling of the sun on his face and he often slept on the window seat, facing the sun.

He abandoned the seat because Zap ambushed him for taking her napping spot. Jet thought it was funny, Tron, not so much.

They entered the building and Tron took off the glasses, letting his eyes get adjusted to the dimmer light. He noticed a picture on the wall and started towards it while Jet talked to the receptionist.

"Clu or Anon?" Yori asked as she looked at the man in the center of the picture.

Tron shook his head.

It was too playful and kind to be the Admin but too serious to be the Monitor.

"Flynn," he decided, "He owned this…company…and if that is Flynn…"

His hand ghosted over the two others in the photo that flanked Flynn.

"Then these are our Users,"

"Tron…they look like _us_," Yori murmured.

"No," Tron shook his head, "We look like _them_. We are just copies of them,"

"Hey, you two ready?" Jet asked, coming over to the two Programs, "Sam said he wanted to see you both when you were ready,"

Tron and Yori looked at each other before turning back to Jet and heading towards him.

* * *

01000011 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100101

* * *

"All I'm saying is that people are going to notice them, Alan," Sam said, "You said it yourself, a lot of guys went after Lora when she was twenty something. Even _Dad_ went after her. And _she_ said that you were quite the ladies' man too,"

"Remind me never to leave you alone with Lora," Alan growled, "I was _not_!"

"Uh huh, I just saw the security feed…almost every woman in the lobby had their eyes on him,"

"So?"

"Trust me, if they make a move on Tron, Yori will have their heads. And if a man makes a move on Yori…well, there was a _reason_ why Rinzler was the most feared Program on the Grid. Tron will rip them to pieces,"

"But _rings_?"

"Technically they're married but we can make it legally binding. Roy's got a guy working on forging them birth certificates. We just need to get Tron a new name,"

"Why?"

"Well, _Tron_ isn't exactly a normal name,"

"Neither is Yori!"

"It's more common than Tron,"

"Fine!" Alan snapped, "When do you need a name?"

"Well, that's why I called Jet and asked if he could bring them in,"

"You're kidding,"

"Absolutely not,"

"Sam…just…gah!" Alan yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Is everything alright?" a third voice asked.

Alan and Sam turned around to face Jet, Tron and Yori. Tron's steel blue eyes watched the two carefully, his body tense as if ready to leap into action.

"Everything's fine," Alan waved him off.

"The last time someone said that he was locked away in the Grid for twenty years," Tron said pointedly.

Everyone went silent.

"Don't worry, Tron," Alan reassured him, "No one is going to throw a Coup, I promise. Sam and I are both safe. Clu's dead, remember?"

"…Right…" the Monitor agreed slowly, grabbing his right arm and rubbing it gently.

"So…" Jet started, trying to get off the subject at hand, "Why did you call us down here, Sam?"

"Roy, Ram's User, says he's got a guy working on getting Tron and Yori birth certificates," Sam began, "Yori is going to be Yori Cindy Baines, Lora's adopted step-sister from her dead step-mother so no one will dispute it. We're working on a marriage license so that no one will question if Tron and Yori are together…so that Yori Baines will become Yori Bradley…if Tron decides to take Alan's last name,"

"If it is alright with Alan-O…Alan…Dad…" Tron corrected as Jet leveled a glare at him.

"I'd be honored," Alan smiled.

Sam then looked directly at Tron.

"We need to get you a name…here in the User world, 'Tron' is a video game and not a person's name, you'll get a lot of strange looks if you introduce yourself as Tron,"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Tron replied, "I know no User names other than those in this room, Lora, and now Ram's User's."

"What about Trevor?" Alan suggested, "Trevor William Bradley?"

He then explained himself.

"If Lora and I had a second son…that's what we were going to name him. But after the accident where your mother died, Sam…" Alan shook his head, "We weren't able to have any more kids,"

"I would be honored to carry that name," Tron said, bowing his head in respect.

"I'll tell Roy then," Sam nodded, "In the meantime…Alan, find out their ring sizes. I'm going to the store anyway…I'll go ahead and get them those rings so that the men will stop staring at Yori while the women stop staring at Tron,"

"What men," Tron growled, bristling, "Who?"

"That's what I would like to know," Yori added, crossing her arms.

Sam gestured at Alan, "See what I mean?"

"9 for him 6 for her," Alan snapped, "They're hands are the same size ours are now go get those rings before I set Zap on you,"

"What are you going to the jewelry store for?" Jet demanded.

"Well…" Sam replied cagily, "Let's just say that the Flynn family _might_ be getting a little bigger,"

He swept past them and hit the elevator button.

"See ya later!" he beamed as the doors open.

"Make sure you don't stick it in the dessert!" Alan called, "You _know_ how she is with her cake!"

Sam gave a bark of laughter as the doors shut.

* * *

01000011 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100101

* * *

"Since you're both here," Alan started, "We might as well give you a tour of the place and since you both were…created…here as well. But I'll warn you, this isn't the ENCOM you both thought you knew,"

"You mean…everyone on the system…" Yori started.

"Is gone," Alan sighed, "They took out the system not long after Kevin disappeared. The only Program that remained…until just a few years ago…was a copy of you, Tron,"

"Me?" the Monitor asked, "Why me?"

"You were the best firewall they ever saw," Jet explained, watching in amusement as his father drew himself up slightly, "Not a thing could get past you. And then the copy disappeared, deleted I guess. A nasty virus tore up the system pretty bad,"

"Sam told me that story," came a female voice.

The quartet turned to see Quorra coming up, her heeled boots barely making a clicking sound on the linoleum.

"I say it was Dillinjunior," she shrugged, "Sam said it was Mackey,"

"Who and who?" Yori asked.

"Two men that I can't stand and Sam doesn't care much for," Alan explained, "You might recognize Jr., Tron, or at least his father's Program,"

Tron cocked his head, unsure.

"Edward Dillinger Sr., Junior's father,"

"Dillinjunior, Alan," Quorra corrected.

"_Jr._," Alan emphasized, "Anyway, his father created a Program called Sark,"

"WHAT!?" Tron snarled, his fist clenching, "That null-unit was created by _him_?!"

"I take it you two did _not_ get along then,"

"Now _that_ is the understatement of the cycle," Yori deadpanned, putting a calming hand on Tron's shoulder while the Monitor continued to growl darkly to himself, "Sark nearly killed us on many occasions. I thought he had killed Tron once but he ended up surviving,"

"And then I took on the virus myself…I thought I had killed him but the MCP rerezzed him and turned him into an oversized undead _monster,_" Tron growled, "It finally derezzed when Flynn jumped into the MCP's beam and gave me enough time to shut it down with the code _you_ put on my Disk,"

"Trust me, Jr.'s nothing like his father…at least I don't think he is," Alan replied, "I'm keeping an eye on him…"

"I hope you _are_!" another male voice answered, "You promised,"

Tron's face went white as he saw the owner of said voice…

"Ram?" he breathed.

The curly-haired man blinked.

"How did you know Flynn's nickname for me?" he demanded.

"Nickname…" Tron murmured, and then it dawned on him, "You're Ram's User,"

"Roy, these are the two you've got that guy making birth certificates for," Alan explained, "This is Yori…and Tron. Tron, Yori, this is Roy Kleinburg…and as you've already guessed, Tron, he's Ram's User…or rather he was,"

Roy's eyes went huge.

"Flynn was telling the truth then…" he started, "There really _is_ a whole world in there,"

"And we brought these two out," Jet added, "Well, them and Quorra,"

"Jet!" Yori chastised.

Jet flinched, resisting the urge to say 'sorry Mom'.

"You said you knew Ram?" Roy asked slowly, looking at Tron, "Is he…?"

"Derezzed," Tron sighed sadly, "Dead. I am sorry. He was a good friend, a great warrior…better than the military Programs that we fought against. Very combative for an actuarial Program,"

"Sounds like you," Alan chuckled, then explained to Tron and Yori, "Roy was the one who started a movement called 'Flynn Lives'. They searched for any evidence that Kevin was alive…we didn't know he was stuck in the Grid,"

"Wait. _You_ were a part of it?" Jet demanded, "Sam and I were a part of it but my own _father_? And you didn't tell me!"

"Technically, your mother and I were part of it," Alan pointed out, "Oh, Jethro, there are _so_ many things about us that you don't know. Like how we broke into ENCOM…"

"The April Fool's Day prank on everyone which _Lora_ almost always won…" Roy added.

"Doing a relay race down the stairs on New Year's Eve…with swivel chairs…"

"Deciding that bobsledding down the staircase railing on desk top was a good idea…" Roy added.

"That was _Flynn's_ idea," Alan retorted, "And so was the relay race,"

"Which if I remember _you_ won!" Roy laughed, "Flynn broke his arm and _everyone_ had a massive hangover because one of the techs thought it would be fun to spike the punch with vodka,"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Yori muttered.

"Because Flynn came to the Grid with his arm in some sort of cloth and holding a bag of some sort to his head," Tron deadpanned, "Anon and Quorra would not let him hear the end of it,"

"No we did not," Quorra snickered, "He never got over energized again though,"

"Mainly because Anon teased him constantly about it," Yori laughed, "What was it Flynn said after Anon stumbled around, imitating him?"

"'I rezzed you into this world I can derezz you out of it'," Tron deadpanned, "'Knock it off',"

"And of course Clu made it worse,"

"Who knew Flynn was afraid of Gridbugs?" Quorra hummed, "I think he said something about spiders…"

Yori shuddered. They had found out earlier that morning that she had no love for the eight-legged creatures and screamed quite loudly when confronted with one.

Tron, of course, took action and got rid of the pest…

By throwing some of Lora's best china at it.

Alan and Jet thought it had been funny…Lora not so much. She made Jet and Alan clean it up.

Suddenly, Quorra's phone chimed and she picked it up.

"Oh!" she cried, "Sam says that dinner's ready…gotta go, he told me earlier that there was a surprise? Oh I hope it's that dessert that he makes sometimes…"

"Oh, that chocolate cake?" Jet asked.

Quorra nodded, her ice-blue eyes lighting up happily.

"See ya later!" she chirped before heading off.

"Looking at the time…" Alan started, "I think it's time that you two go home,"

"You don't need us here to watch over you?" Tron asked.

"I'll be fine," Alan reassured him, "Go on,"

"C'mon you two," Jet said, "I think Mom said she's making Italian tonight…which means spaghetti with _giant_ meatballs,"

Both Programs looked at each other. They weren't exactly sure what in the world Jet was talking about…but since he was so excited about it…it had to be worth looking into.

* * *

01000011 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100101

* * *

Tron had just gotten himself cleaned up when Sam came over later that night.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as Sam's eyes lit up happily.

"She said yes!" Sam beamed, "Quorra agreed to becoming a Flynn…marrying me!"

Tron gave a smile as Sam nearly danced with excitement.

"Congratulations, Sam Flynn. I can see you are really happy,"

Sam snapped his fingers.

"That reminds me…" he dug in his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper and two small boxes, "Roy gave me a copy of the marriage license and birth certificates. You and Yori are officially married in the eyes of the public. Yori's now Yori Cindy Bradley and you, Tron, are Trevor William Bradley. And _these_ will let other Users know that you're married and they won't try to take you from each other…at least I hope,"

He opened up the boxes, revealing silver bands. Each one had a design engraved in it that looked like circuits, and on the inner band was a strand of binary coding. The thicker band had what looked to be Tron's name etched in binary while the thinner band had Yori's.

"They're beautiful!" Yori breathed, looking at the rings in the kitchen's light.

"You might want to put them on…just to make sure they fit," Sam suggested, "Yori's is the thin one, Tron's is the thicker one,"

He took out the thicker band and gave it to Yori.

"It's tradition for the bride to put the ring on the groom's finger and vice versa," Sam explained before Yori could voice her question.

The female Program shrugged and Sam showed her which of Tron's fingers to put it on. It fit perfectly, not too loose but not too snug either. It accented the stark white markings on the Monitor's finger, making it look like it was a part of the circuitry.

Tron took the thinner band and Alan instructed for him to get on one knee. The Monitor did so and took Yori's hand, sliding her band on her finger just like she did to him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Jet joked…and Lora gave him a gentle smack upside the head.

Hours after Sam left to get back to Quorra, everyone went to sleep.

Alan and Lora finally let Tron and Yori stay together in the same room that night. Something about them now being officially married in User law or something…they didn't care. As long as they were together.

Tron had his arms wrapped around Yori's frame, pulling her close to his bared chest.

She traced the circuit marks on his body, turning them a violet color and causing the dormant purr to resound. He kissed the markings at her throat delicately, making them change color as well.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," he murmured, laying his head on her chest and listening to her heart beat.

"You didn't have to do anything," she replied, caressing the marks on his back, "I loved you for as long as I've known you,"

He lifted his head, his steel-blue eyes sparking gently as he kissed her lips with a passion. He let go as she gently ran her fingers down the nape of his neck, making him give a low, intense purr before tracing the circuits on her throat with his lips, turning them a brilliant violet color.

Yori gave a shuddering gasp as he gently kissed the triangle at her throat and drew her close to him, pressing her chest to his before he kissed her again on the lips, his fingers locked around her arms, glowing bright violet as he held her, afraid of letting her go in case he lost her all over again.

"_Mine_," he growled, possessively bringing her closer, tracing the circuits on her back.

"Always," she murmured back, nuzzling into the hollow of his shoulder as her darker blue eyes fluttered shut in contentment.

* * *

01000011 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100101

* * *

_Six Weeks Later_

Tron held Yori's hair as she spat up whatever she had eaten earlier. He knew that Users got bugs sometimes…Flynn had gotten sick a few times and even then it wasn't pleasant.

Yori couldn't keep a thing down today.

He rubbed her back gently.

"It's alright," he reassured her as she shuddered, struggling to get to her feet, "Is it over?"

"This round," she groaned and Tron held her upright.

"Perhaps it would be best to let L-Mom...look at you?" he suggested.

Yori gave a weak nod and sat on the edge of the tub while Tron cleaned up the mess. As soon as he finished he helped her to the living room where they saw Jet, Lora and Alan sitting, talking with each other. The three Users looked up as the two Program's came in, Yori looking pale as a sheet.

"Yori, are you ok?" Jet asked as Yori wavered on her feet.

"I don't feel good," she groaned, sitting down and drawing her knees to her chest while Tron sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

Lora heard that comment and immediately went over to her Program.

"Where does it hurt?" she demanded.

Yori put a hand to her stomach.

"It's like those blasted cramps," she growled, hissing in pain as another cramp hit her and making Tron start.

"May I?" Lora asked, gesturing towards the hem of Yori's shirt.

Yori nodded and laid her forehead against Tron's shoulder while Lora lifted up the shirt and froze.

"Yori…have you been feeling nauseous or something along those lines?"

Yori nodded again and buried her head deeper into her husband's shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Lora-P…Mom?" Tron asked, cocking his head slightly.

"No…nothing's wrong," she finally said, "But we might have to take Yori to a doctor…one who specializes in childbirth,"

"Are you saying…" Alan demanded but Lora cut him off with a nod.

"I think Yori's going to have a baby,"

**So Beck is coming soon! And with Kevin Flynn II not far behind (figured it'd be more fun having those two be similar in age...think Fred and George from _Harry Potter_ or Merry and Pippin from _Lord of the __Rings_ and you'll have those two). Oh if you guys only knew what I had planned for the Grid portion of the story...Let's just put it this way: Uprising Episodes _Identity, Scars (Pt 1&2), _and_ No Bounds_ are going to be...well, just really good. Oh and _Terminal_. Now _that_ will be a hard (as in heartbreaking, not difficult) one to write. Well...until next time!  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Don't Deserve You

**Due to requests by some reviewers, I decided I was going to do Sam and Quorra's wedding. Now, just to warn you, I'm not married (I'm only 18 and still in high school) and I don't have a love interest (unless you count fictional characters :P) so the romance is hard for me to write...since the only relationship I had ended badly. The wedding is fastforwarded through some parts (mainly because I didn't want to bore you all) so there's that.  
**

**So to start off...we've got the reaction to finding out Yori is pregnant, not everyone takes it joyfully and it's up to a certain someone to reassure them that it's going to be alright.**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 4

Don't Deserve You

"A baby…" Yori murmured, putting her hands over her midsection while Tron looked like he had been struck.

The female Program turned to her husband and smiled brightly.

"Tron…this is incredible! We're going to be parents!"

"You say that like it's not that common," Jet pointed out.

"Because it isn't," Yori explained, "Child Basics were rare and far in between. I never saw one, but Tron has…"

She stopped as she noticed that Tron had not moved…like he had glitched or froze up…

"Tron?" she asked.

He blinked rapidly before getting up.

"Excuse me," he murmured before heading outside.

Yori turned back towards the three Users, her blue eyes confused.

"I'll go talk to him," Alan said, getting up and following Tron out the door.

When he went outside, he found the Program sitting on the ground with his back against the oak tree, his head leaning back on the rough bark, eyes closed.

"You alright?" Alan asked, sitting down beside him with a little difficulty.

"A _child_," Tron muttered, not opening his eyes, "And it is _mine_,"

"Well, yes, who else would the child belong to?" Alan asked.

"You don't understand," Tron sighed, opening his eyes and turning towards his User, "Its code has _my_ code in it. What if…what if I didn't throw Rinzler off like I thought I had? If that corruption is in me, then it passed on to the child…"

He gave a choked cry and banged his head against the trunk.

"Dear Users I corrupted the child!" he howled, dropping his head in his hands, "I ruined the child…It's all my fault…I should have known…"

Alan put a hand on Tron's shoulder.

"Tron, look at me," he ordered and slowly the Monitor raised his head, tears streaming, "You couldn't have known. That child will be perfectly fine. He or she has a beautiful, stubborn as all get out mother where they'll get their smarts from, and they have a brave, also stubborn, father who they'll get their love for helping others from. From what I got from Sam, all Rinzler was was your skill in fighting, your power, your keen senses for detail and getting everything right. That's all they could _possibly_ get from Rinzler…_if_ it's still a part of you, which I seriously doubt,"

He gave a wicked smile and tousled Tron's reddish-brown hair, causing the Program to gasp in shock and mild indignity.

"They'll have their mother and father to beat it out of them if they do get something bad," Alan added, getting to his feet and offering his hand, "But…we won't know until the time comes,"

Tron uncertainly took the hand and Alan helped him stand.

"We just need to be patient,"

* * *

01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100101 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Let me get this straight…you want to get married…next week," Lora sighed, pinching her nose.

"Hey, Quorra's idea, not mine," Sam protested, holding up his hands, "She says she got it from a Zen-like saying-thing that Dad told her,"

"'Do not hold off until tomorrow what you can do today'," Quorra corrected, "And it wasn't a 'Zen-like saying-thing', Sam, it was a quote from that one book Flynn showed me. A history book…I think he said that one of your presidents said it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sam dismissed, "Anyway, I wouldn't let her hold it that moment so we kept arguing about it until she settled on a week and _refused_ to budge,"

"Aw, their first argument and they're not even hitched yet!" Jet called, earning him a glare from Quorra.

"How in the world are we going to find a place to hold it in that amount of time?" Lora demanded, "Not to mention the reception, the guest-list…"

"I've only got one other person on the list that isn't here," Sam replied, "And that would be Roy,"

"Anyone I would invite is either long dead or right here," Quorra answered.

"Not Jules Verne?" Jet teased from across the room.

Quorra's arm reared back and she let loose, whacking Jet in the shoulder with a book, and eliciting a howl of pain from the 28 year old while Sam howled with laughter.

"Your aim has improved, Quorra," Tron said with an approving nod, "I am very impressed,"

"I was taught by the best," she quipped, "I had an _amazing_ teacher,"

"You flatter me,"

"As for venues…" Quorra continued while Sam tried to choke down his laughter, "We've got one picked out…for both wedding and reception. We've got everything ready, cake, music…"

"What about the dress?" Lora asked, "Or the wedding party?"

Both Sam and Quorra grimaced. They forgot about that detail.

"Well, I was planning on Jet being the best man," Sam offered, "Since I've known Jet my whole life and we were thinking Alan could give Quorra away because Dad isn't here,"

"And a maid of honor?" Lora asked, "It should be someone that knows Quorra extremely well,"

The ISO turned towards Yori.

"You were there when I came from the Sea, you and Tron helped me get to Tron City and to Flynn," she started, "You showed me how to do so many different things, you even hid me when Clu began the Purge…before I found Flynn,"

"I would be honored," Yori said with a soft smile.

"Good! Then we're all set!" Sam called, clapping his hands together.

"Ah, ah, ah Samuel Garret Flynn," Lora chastised, "_you_ might be ready, but _Quorra_ is _not_. We have to get a dress…not to mention Yori's,"

"Ah…right," Sam said with a nervous laugh, "Forgot about that,"

* * *

01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100101 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101

* * *

"How's this one?" Quorra asked, walking out of the salon in a floor-length, strapless, _backless_, pearly white gown that was liberally strewn with crystal and pearl and silver-blue sequins.

"Quorra…it's _gorgeous_!" Lora breathed, smiling as the ISO turned around, the fabric swirling around her ankles as her circuit lines caught the light, making them seemingly glow.

"I think it's the one," Quorra murmured, brushing the silken skirts.

"Can I come out now?" Yori asked, her blond head peeking out from behind the door.

Lora and Quorra both nodded and the Simulations Program came out into the open. Also in a backless and strapless gown, Yori's shimmered soft blue-white, turning silver when the light hit it just right. Her circuits shone softly under the store's light.

"I think you both are set," Lora smiled, "I'd say you both picked the perfect dresses,"

"Wonder what Sam's going to think of your dress, Quorra," Yori mused, tapping a slender finger against her chin.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding," Quorra quipped, "Besides…I can't wait to see the look on _Tron's_ face when he sees _you_!"

Yori gave a light laugh, but gave a grimace not long after, clutching her stomach.

"Just a cramp," she waved Lora off as the User got up and came to her, "Baby's settling…ouch,"

She looked up at her User.

"How long does this last?" she asked.

"Nine months," Lora said, almost sympathetically as she patted Yori's shoulder, "But believe me…it's worth it in the end,"

* * *

01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100101 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101

* * *

"I have to give the boy credit," Alan said, looking at the transformed bay, "He knows how to pick a venue,"

The bay had dozens of twinkling lights strewn around slender poles, arched over the altar, down the aisle way. Tiny seashells and flower petals were sprinkled liberally everywhere while candles illumined the altar area.

A thick white candle stood on a stand on the groom's side, symbolizing the absence of Kevin Flynn, but also stating that his spirit was there. A second, pale blue candle stood beside it…Quorra's addition if Alan remembered right…symbolizing the Monitor, Anon, who saved her life, who she had thought of as a brother…possibly even more before he died. A pale pink candle stood on the bride's side, Alan didn't need to guess for that one, it was very obviously Jordan's.

The altar was positioned so that the party and the guests would be facing the water as the sun went down. Four wooden chairs sat in the sand, each one had a name on it. One for Alan, one for Lora, one for Roy and one for Tron.

"I'm glad you like it, Al," Sam called, coming up dressed in a suit and tie, a white rose pinned to his lapel.

"You clean up nicely," Alan nodded, "So do Roy and Jet,"

"And Tron?"

"He's me, what do you expect?" Alan smirked as Tron closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"So…" Roy started, taking off his glasses and cleaning them before sticking them back on, "What time is it supposed to sta…"

"Alan!" Lora called, coming across the sand, "Quorra's ready for you to take her. Yori's trying to keep her from marching down the aisle by herself she's so keen on starting,"

"You might want to go…now…" Sam suggested.

Alan nodded and started off towards the tiny beach house where Yori and Quorra both waited.

"Hey, Roy, turn on the music," Sam ordered and the hacker pressed the 'play' button on an iPod dock.

A soft, sweet melody played and the beach house door opened, revealing Yori as she walked out, arm in arm with Jet. Lora felt Tron stiffen slightly and she put a firm hand on his knee.

"It's tradition," she explained, "The Maid…or in this case, Matron…of Honor is almost always escorted by the Best Man. Or at least…in all the weddings I've seen anyway,"

Tron gave a slight nod, not taking his eyes off Yori. The female Program's dress shone bright silver in the dying sunlight, the circuit marks gave off a faint, soft light as she continued on. When they finally got to the altar, Yori separated from Jet and stood on the bride's side of the altar while Jet stood opposite of her.

The music changed and everyone stood to see Alan coming out, helping Quorra down the step of the house. Sam gave a bright smile as they came towards him, Alan presented Quorra to Sam and Sam took her hand, the both of them walking up to the altar and the ceremony began.

It was short, as weddings go, but the vows were heartfelt, both of them deciding to write their own and say them to each other.

After the exchanging of rings, both of which Jet nearly dropped into the sand, and the final oaths, the preacher pronounced Sam and Quorra husband and wife, letting them give their first kiss as a married couple.

The reception was held after the preacher left, leaving those who knew about the Grid behind to celebrate. Jet stood up to give his toast to the bride and groom with a wicked grin.

"I've known Sam for pretty much forever," he started, "Heck, even when we were in diapers we were nearly inseparable. Put it simply, I was the good child while Sam was a hellion,"

"Sure you were," Alan snorted.

"Ok, maybe we both were little demons…some of the time,"

"You mean _most_ of the time!" Lora called.

"Shh! I'm toasting here!" Jet hissed before clearing his throat, "Anyway, when Uncle Kevin disappeared, Sam and I got even closer. He needed me just like I needed him and God knows the trouble we got into. He had all these girls throwing themselves at him and he kept turning them down, I was beginning to think something was wrong in that head of yours…"

He rapped Sam on the head with his knuckles and Sam swatted at him.

"Because some of those girls were smokin' hot," Jet continued, "Now I see why,"

He turned back towards the couple.

"When you came back from the Grid with Quorra…you changed. By a lot. You were more careful about your actions and God knows what happened in there that made you that way…but all I really have to say is…Quorra, you're really lucky you've got this guy as your husband 'cause if anyone messes with you he'll tear 'em apart. He cares really deeply for you and he'll do anything for you. And Sam…if you break her heart, I will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you,"

"Get in line," Tron said, "He's mine if he hurts her,"

Sam immediately went pale while Quorra bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I get what's left then…_if_ there's anything left," Jet snickered, "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that won't happen, right Sam? Good. Oh and finally, I'm happy for you both…and I hope you have a lot of happy years ahead of you,"

There was applause and Yori stood up for her toast.

"Quorra, I've known you since you came to the Grid from the Sea. All big, bright icy blue eyes that thirsted for knowledge, that sweet little smile and then there was the curiosity that rivaled many, many other ISOs,"

A faint smile ghosted across her face as she looked back up and continued.

"I watched over you and the others, but mostly you," Yori continued, "I watched you go from a tiny ISO-child to the brave woman you are today. I considered you like a daughter and I daresay Tron felt the same way. I saw the way he trained you, how his eyes lit up every time you did something right…When we lost him, I saw you mourned just as I did, and we protected each other even as the Grid fell around us. You joined up with Flynn not long after that, coming to visit me every so often but not often enough that Clu would get suspicious. And when Sam came and took you away…I don't know if I was more happy or annoyed. You're like the daughter I didn't have, Quorra, and I know that when you become a mother, you'll have the same fiery protectiveness that we have had for you. I wish you both the best of luck,"

She sat back down, and everyone applauded before it was announced that the actual dancing would begin.

Sam held out his arm for Quorra and the ISO took it, the circuit lines visibly glowing in the dark.

They started dancing to the music and no one moved, instead watching the two float and fly over the sand-covered boards that served as a dance floor. As soon as the song ended, Sam gestured for Alan, Lora, Tron and Yori to join them.

Alan pulled Tron out of the seat.

"It's the Anniversary song, all the married couples go out for this one," he explained as the two joined their respective others.

Roy hit play on the iPod, and the music started. Tron looked down at Yori.

"I don't know what to do…" he murmured.

"Me neither," she admitted, "But…we can humor them…right?"

_You're the first face that I see_

_And the last thing I think about_

_You're the reason that I'm alive_

_You're what I can't live without_

He spun her around before bringing her close, she leaned her head on his chest.

_And never give up_

_When I'm falling apart_

_Your arms are always open wide_

_And You're quick to forgive_

_When I make a mistake_

_You love me in the blink of an eye_

"I've heard this song before…" Yori murmured as Tron nodded and to Yori's shock, he sang the next lines, his deep baritone voice rumbling softly through the air.

_I don't deserve Your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_Take off running and come right after me_

_It's what You do_

_And I don't deserve You_

_You're the light inside my eyes_

_Give me a reason to keep trying_

_Give me more than I could dream_

_And You bring me to my knees_

_You bring me to my knees_

_Your heart is gold and how am I the one_

_That You've chosen to love_

_I still can't believe that You're right next to me_

_After all that I've done._

He twirled her around one final time before sending her into a low dip that made her hair just brush the surface of the floor.

_And never give up_

_When I'm falling apart_

_Your arms are always open wide_

_And You're quick to forgive_

_When I make a mistake_

_You love me in the blink of an eye_

_I don't deserve Your love_

_But you give it to me anyway_

_Can't get enough_

_You're everything I need_

_And when I walk away_

_Take off running and come right after me_

_It's what You do…_

He picked her back up again and whispered softly in her ear.

_And I don't deserve You._

She kissed his cheek.

"You don't know how wrong you are," she murmured.

**I figured that although Yori hadn't seen a Basic Program child, ISOs are different, so maybe she would have seen one of them (There _are_ Program children, just no one knows what exactly they look like. I figure they look like little kids).**

**I _meant_ to have Beck come this chapter, but it would end up being a very, _very_ long chapter and I didn't want that. SO! Beck should be coming either next chapter or the chapter after that. But for sure next chapter, quick summery (other than the baby): Sam v. Tron on motorcycles.  
**

**Honestly, how many people know how _that's_ going to end?**

**Anyway, credit to BlancheDeNeige for the wedding info idea and to Guest: Whatdidyasay for the idea where Lora and Quorra take Yori shopping (I added the bit where Quorra gets her dress too though!)**

**Oh, and the song above is _Don't Deserve You_ by Plumb. I just heard it over the weekend and immediately thought the lyrics fit Tron (even though it is a girl band performing it) I would definitely look it up.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. The Son of Tron

**And now we get to see Sam getting his butt kicked by Tron in a race (C'mon, it was obvious!) And we get to see the little someone who is the biggest star in the story!  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 5

The Son of Tron

_7 months later_

_Error. Error. Designation: Rinzler. Error. Designation: Tron. Error. Flynn! GO! Won't get away with this. Corrupted. Error. Perfect. Error. Daddy! Must help. Can't help. CLU! LET GO! A gold Disk raised. Plunging down. Screams. Red. Blue. White. Yellow. Error. Cold. Error. Fear. Failed. Falling. Error. Pain. Failed. Viral. Failed. Failed. Failed. Whoami? Tron. Error. Rinzler. Error. Failed. Failed. Failed. Error. Error. Error. Error. Error._

He shot up with a gasp, eyes wild as he gulped down breaths of air. He swung his feet to the edge of the bed, letting them touch the cold wooden floorboards. He held his head in his hands, trying to get the memory of the terrifying images out of his head…it didn't work.

Slowly, as not to wake Yori, Tron slid off the edge of the bed, padding over to the desk in the corner. He flicked the light on to its lowest setting and pulled out the sketchbook Jet had given him, flipping through the images that graced (according to Jet, more like haunted for Tron) the pages.

He shuddered as he passed over the one of Clu holding a blue Disk that was slowly washing with orange. _That_ one was the most frequent of nightmares…yet true to Jet's word, it wasn't as frequent as it had been.

Perhaps there was _some_ method to his madness.

He shook it off and looked over the "weapons of mass instruction" as Sam dubbed the art supplies. His hands ghosted over the pencils and pens, finally settling on a thin, silver, graphite pencil. He took the pencil from its stand and set it to paper, sketching out the details from the most vivid sequence in the nightmare.

He had just gotten the line art and the black parts done on the drawing when…

"Tron?" Yori's groggy voice asked.

"Go back to sleep," he told her, not looking up from the drawing, though wanting to very much.

"Nightmare?"

"It's nothing," he dismissed, "Go back to sleep,"

Yori rubbed her eyes tiredly but lay back down a few minutes later.

Tron turned back to his drawing, looking over the color choices he had. He _could_ use the paint or the colored pencil…but with what he was going to do…he preferred the pastel, it was easier to make something glow.

He pulled out the white, the blue and the gold pieces and started to work.

…

When Yori woke up, Tron was gone. She noticed that the sun was just beginning to show and she gave a soft smile. Tron liked watching the sunrise from the roof of the house. He had scared Lora half to death when she found him reclined against the shingles of the roof, watching with amazed and wonder-filled eyes as the sun's golden fingers brushed against the house. It had been the first day he had gotten used to the bright lights and he was bound and determined to see the sun rise.

He had done it every day since.

Yori carefully got up, closing her eyes as the baby kicked, _hard_.

"I know," she murmured, placing a hand on her round stomach, "It's time to get up. Users, you're going to be _exactly_ like your father,"

She started towards the door when she noticed that Tron had left his book open to his drawing. The slash of yellow that marred the scene was what caught her eye.

Yori knew Tron didn't like it when she looked at his drawings, mainly because they were memories of the Dark times. But Yori was a big girl and they didn't bother her much.

Well, truth be told, this one did.

She could see one of Tron's hands in the picture, reaching out towards Clu as if to stop him from doing something, the tips of his fingers' circuits tinged with red. But she also saw a tiny figure in white standing in front of Clu.

It _looked_ like a smaller version of _her_.

There were a few differences though. For one, the tiny girl's white Grid armor seemed to match Tron's circuit pattern except for a tiny triangle at her throat. The other was the girl's eyes.

They were Tron's steel blue.

Their _child_.

Something wasn't right about the child though, and that's when Yori noticed that the picture was subtly cut in two. She noticed that the girl's facial features on one half of the picture were pleading, almost like she was begging Tron to help her while Clu raised his Disk, poised to derezz her. The other half showed the steel blue eyes a glowing amber color and that she had an almost mocking look on her face, nearly clinging to Clu as her circuits burned red.

"Oh Tron," Yori breathed, "This is what you were so worried about!"

She straightened, making sure everything was in place. Tron noticed if something was moved, it had been something he had developed early on in the ENCOM system.

Once she was convinced everything was fine, she walked out of the room…and nearly walked into Tron.

"You're up early," he stated.

"The baby is going to be like you," she deadpanned, noticing the frightened flicker in his eyes, she corrected herself, "He's going to be an early riser like you,"

The worried light in Tron's eyes died away and a faint smile lit up his features. Yori felt the baby kick again and a sudden idea hit her. She sat down on the bed and motioned for him to come.

"Come here!" Yori ordered, taking Tron's hand as he came and placing it on her stomach.

Tron's eyes went wide as the baby kicked and Yori's smile bloomed.

"You felt him?" she asked and Tron nodded, "You can hear his heartbeat too,"

Tron knelt down, placing the side of his head on Yori's abdomen, a smile graced his face as he heard a tiny, faint heartbeat that throbbed in tandem with Yori's.

"How do you know it's a he?" he finally asked, kissing the bared skin gently before getting back up to his feet, "It could very well be a she,"

"_I'm_ the baby's mother, I _know,_ Tron," she deadpanned, putting a hand on her stomach as the baby kicked again, "We're going to be parents…"

She started laughing.

"_Parents_!" she grinned, "It's the best thing that's ever happened!"

"I can think of one thing better," Tron replied, kissing her cheek.

"And that is?"

"When I met you,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

Sam walked into the house right as Tron shot out of it, whirling behind the door and standing as still as possible.

"I am _not_ here," he hissed as he pressed against the side of the house.

Sam didn't have time to ask as Jet came to the door, holding his side from laughing so hard.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked.

"Major mood swing," Jet snickered as Tron glared at him, "Man, she scared Tron so bad I didn't think he could move so fast!"

"Trust me…I've seen how fast he can go," Sam deadpanned.

"When you get something thrown at your head, Jet, I would like to see how fast you bolt," Tron growled, "She _is_ gone…right?"

"Mom made her go to bed," Jet replied, "You're safe,"

"What'd she throw?" Sam asked in curiosity.

"A coffee mug," Jet said, "And she throws friggin' _hard_!"

"You _do_ realize the main weaponry on the Grid was thrown…" Tron deadpanned.

"You can come back in, boys," Alan called, "She's asleep,"

"How much longer will this last?" Tron asked as Alan leaned on the doorway.

"She'll be due soon," Alan reassured him, "A week or so,"

"Thank the Users," Tron muttered, making Sam and Jet lose it.

"Have you both thought of names yet?" Sam asked, "Quorra and I already have ours,"

"For the love of God, don't name the kid Eugene," Jet pleaded.

"And _what_ is wrong with that, Jet?" Tron asked.

"You aren't…seriously? _Tron_!" Jet sputtered.

"You haven't answered my question,"

Jet opened his mouth to say something when…

"JETHRO EUGENE BRADLEY!" Lora shouted, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT CAT'S LITTER BOX AND _MY_ KITCHEN!?

"_Eugene_?" Tron asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Jet snarled, turning on his heel and storming back into the house.

"So what name did you and Quorra decide on, Sam?" Alan asked.

"Well…we just found out it was going to be a boy," Sam started, "We're naming him Kevin, Kevin Jeffery Flynn II. In honor of Dad,"

"It is a good name," Tron said with a sad smile.

"It wasn't your fault you know," Sam told him, "You gave him the chance to run. Without you jumping Clu, Dad wouldn't have even made it out of the city. He told me that his greatest regret was not saving you in time,"

The Monitor looked at him.

"Thank you, Sam," he murmured, "But I still wish that I could have done more,"

"The past is in the past," Alan told him, "Right now…you both are getting ready to become fathers…"

"He's right," Sam agreed, "And that kinda means all the fun stuff is over,"

"'fun stuff'?" Tron asked, "What 'fun stuff'?"

Sam's eyes lit up and he turned to Alan.

"Al…you don't happen to have that old bike that Dad forced you to get still…would you?" he asked.

"Jet just got done fixing it up…why?"

Sam turned back to Tron.

"Because I want a rematch for what you did to me in the Games,"

"I never raced against you, Son of Flynn," Tron corrected, "And _technically_ I never slashed you in the Disk Wars either,"

"It was your evil twin, yeah yeah I've heard it before," Sam snorted, "But that's _beside_ the point!"

"You are playing with fire Sam Flynn…" Tron warned, "I may be old, but I am not incompetent when it comes to racing. I am _very_ good at games,"

"Bring it, Program," Sam taunted.

"You asked for it, User,"

Alan sighed, shaking his head. If Tron was as competitive as Alan had been when he was younger…

Sam did not stand a chance.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

"Ready?" Sam asked as he leaned over the handlebars of his Ducati, "On three,"

Tron gripped the handlebars of Alan's old bike, his arms were tense, coiled, ready to leap into action…

"Three!" Sam yelled and gunned the engine, shooting forwards.

Tron scowled but shot after him. Whatever had happened to 'one' and 'two'?

He gave a slow smile. There were no worries. He had never lost and he was _not_ going to let it happen now.

The two raced down the highway, dodging and weaving between the cars that were too slow or were in their way.

Tron guided the bike to the side of the road, behind a large semi-truck while Sam kept on his path. Sam looked in the mirror on the side of the bike, noticing that Ton had disappeared.

He gave a smug grin. He had lost him…

And then, out of _nowhere_, a black bike shot out from behind a semi and swerved in front of Sam. Sam yelped, hitting the brakes slightly before growling to himself and getting up beside Tron. The Program turned the opaque black helmet towards him, Sam could sense the smug 'bring it' smirk behind the glassy surface.

And then Tron shoved him.

Sam brought his bike closer and shoved the Monitor back, making Tron give a loud bark of laughter before disappearing behind separating wall.

The young Flynn growled under his breath. He was _cheating_! Well…technically, he was getting even…but _still_!

Finally, the Monitor came back into sight and Sam chased him towards a construction site. They were digging some sort of deep trench and Sam noticed that Tron was heading right towards it.

"Jump!" Tron ordered.

"Whoa, Tron! Pull up! You can't make that!" Sam yelled, hitting the brakes just so slightly but then reaccelerating as he saw that Tron was _not_ slowing down.

The Monitor veered towards a slanted slab of metal and _ramped off_ it over the trench. The bike nearly flipped over mid-air but righted itself as the Monitor hit safely on the other side with a grunt as the air rushed out of his lungs.

Sam gunned it and tried ramping over the trench by just driving off it…he made it about halfway before he had to abandon ship and jump. His hands scrabbled for handholds and the dirt crumbled under his fingers.

He almost joined his bike at the bottom of the trench when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist.

"You know what you did wrong, Son of Flynn?" Tron asked softly.

"Yeah…I followed you," Sam retorted as Tron yanked him up to safer ground.

"You hesitated," Tron said, taking off the helmet and smoothing down his red-brown hair, "I didn't,"

"I'll remember that the next time you do something completely _insane_!" Sam growled, "You know what…let's just go home,"

He walked maybe three steps before…

"Sam Flynn…"

"What!?" Sam snapped, turning around to face the Program.

The steel blue eyes flickered in amusement before flicking towards the trench.

"Your bike…you should _probably_ get that,"

Sam gave a dark growl and stormed down the side of the pit, grabbing the handlebars of the bike and walking it back up the side.

"I want a rematch," he huffed, checking to see if the bike still worked.

"Why are you so eager to get your…what was that phrase…oh yes, your 'rear end handed to you'?"

"I'm not going to lose to a computer program,"

Tron gave a laugh.

"You have…not once but _twice_ may I remind you, and _that_ was with a Basic. You have the ISO to deal with and all the arguments you've lost with _her_,"

Suddenly a high pitched chime sounded through the air, making Tron jump and look around while Sam laughed. Nine months the Program had been in the User world and the sound of his own phone (which Alan and Lora had bought for him an Yori to keep track of them) scared him half to death.

Tron shot the Flynn a black glare before pulling out the phone and reading the text on it. His face went white and he mounted the motorcycle, starting up the engine and racing out of the site. Sam noticed that Tron had dropped the phone in his haste, so the young Flynn picked it up and read the message.

_Yori went n2 labor. Get here fast. Ur gonna be a dad._

_-Jet_

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

Alan had thought holding Flynn back from charging into the room when Sam was born had been bad. It had taken him and Roy combined to hold their friend back.

He had heard from Roy that _he_ had been just as anxious if not worse when Jet was born. Flynn had to hold him back.

He was _not,_ however, prepared for Tron's determination to get into that room to be with Yori.

Sam, Jet, Roy, _and_ Alan had to hold the Monitor back.

Yori had been in labor for about five hours…they had tried to get Tron to budge but he _refused_ to move unless it was in the direction of the door behind which Yori and Lora were.

"He's a doppelgänger of _you_," Roy protested as Tron lunged yet again as Yori gave a heartbreaking scream of pain, "_How_ is he stronger than you were?"

Alan ignored him.

"She's going to be ok, Tron," Alan reassured him, "She's strong, just like you, just like Lora,"

Tron's pleading blue gaze turned to Alan and Alan chuckled, patting the Program's shoulder.

"Just like me," he chuckled, "I was just as bad as you when Jet was born,"

"Yeah, Flynn had to hold you back because you almost broke down the doors every time you heard Lora scream," Roy pointed out.

"Roy…I'm warning you," Alan threatened halfheartedly, "One more word…"

Suddenly Yori shrieked and Tron lunged.

"Oh no you don't!" Alan growled, grabbing the collar of Tron's shirt.

He had only just caught him as the Program's head hit the door, leaving a bloody gash on the top of his head.

"Let. _Go_," Tron ordered, his eyes flicking amber for a split second though no one noticed.

"Not until you calm down. She's fine…she'll be fine,"

Yori gave her loudest scream yet and Tron struggled against the four Users holding him.

"LET GO!" the Protector yelled, "She needs me! LET G…!"

A second, higher pitched wail joined Yori's…and Yori _laughed_? A tired, breathless one, but a laugh nonetheless.

Tron quit struggling and the Users released him. Alan put a hand on Tron's shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Congratulations, Tron…you're a father,"

Lora came out of the room and looked at Tron.

"Why don't you come in and meet your child?" she asked, holding the door open.

Tron looked nervously at Alan and his User nodded, gesturing towards the door. Tron cautiously walked into the room, taking in the sight of Yori laying on the bed, propped up by a bunch of pillows, her blond hair pulled up in a hasty bun, and her pale skin slicked with a faint sheen of sweat. In her arms was a tiny bundle of blue blanket. Yori looked up as Tron came in and she beamed, gesturing for him to come in closer.

"Tron," she whispered, "Come and meet our son,"

The Monitor stumbled over to her side, looking at the baby boy's dark curls and tiny features.

"He looks like you," Yori said, looking at him, "He's even got our markings,"

She traced a fingertip over the tiny child's chest and arms, showing Tron the circuit pattern that closely resembled her own except for one detail.

Instead of a triangle in the center of his chest…there was a thick white line.

"It's like your tetramino," Yori explained, "He looks like _both_ of us in that sense,"

Tron gave a mute nod.

"We still have to name him," Yori said, looking up at Tron, "I was thinking…maybe…you could name him?"

"I don't know…" Tron stammered, staring at the child in awe, "Jet says not to name him Eugene,"

Yori gave a laugh and stroked the baby's downy curls, "I'm sure you can think of something better than that,"

There was a few seconds of silence and then…

"Beck. His name is Beck," Tron finally said, "Beck Anon Ram Bradley,"

The boy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his father's voice, his long eyelashes batting against his cheeks and Tron's breath caught.

The boy had his eyes. A bright, steely blue.

"It's perfect, or at least he responds to it," Yori murmured before looking at the door, "You all can come in,"

Their newfound family came in, looking at the, now _three_, members of the Basic family.

"Say hello to your grandson," Yori told Alan, "His name is Beck,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

Hours later, everyone except for Tron, Yori, and Beck had left the room. Tron held the boy in his arms as he sat in the chair, looking out the window at the stars and the moon high above the trees.

Yori had fallen asleep ages ago, tired from her ordeal. But Tron and even Beck were wide awake. The baby cooed softly and batted at Tron's nose while the older Program gave a soft smile.

Tron gave a soft purr as he held his tiny son close, touching his forehead to Beck's.

_"Mine_," he murmured softly, "My son, _my_ Beck,"

**So Kevin Flynn II will be coming up in later chapters (I won't be writing his birth, just know he's about two months younger than Beck). Next chapter, I might fast forward a little...I have a scene that I want to have sometime soon. Four words: Bath Time for Beck. Turns out...Beck likes baths just as much as Tron does. What will Tron do to get his son to take a bath? Guess you'll have to see!**

**Any other ideas that you'll want to see next chapter? Please?**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Daddy

**So we're going in further into the little life introduced last chapter. Beck's about two...going on three in this one...and he's learned the word 'no'. _This_ will end well *note sarcasm*.  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 6

Daddy

_Two Years Later_

"No!"

Tron tried to talk reason to his little boy, but Beck would have none of it. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault that Kevin wanted to play in the mud…or that it escalated into a Mud War…

Or that Tron had just happened to walk into the middle of it.

"Beck…if _I_ have to get a bath, so do you,"

"No! Do not!" Beck huffed in his sweet two year old voice, crossing his little arms, his steely blue eyes glaring right into his father's matching ones.

"Do I have to get your mother?" Tron growled.

Beck gave a little growl of his own and set his feet stubbornly. He was _not_ going to budge.

"Beck…"

The little boy stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry before whirling around and taking off…leaving muddy little prints all over Lora's nice clean floor.

"Beck get back here!" Tron yelled, giving chase.

Beck, however, didn't pay _one bit_ of attention as he dodged his father, running starkers through the house. He jumped over something and Tron didn't see it until it was too late…

Zap let out an ungodly yowl and shot under the table while Tron yelped, faceplanting into the floor. The Monitor propped himself up on his elbow, tapping his fingers on the hardwood floor in annoyance. He heard Zap hiss at him and he hissed back, eyes flicking amber before fading back to blue.

"Now this is something I thought I'd never see," Yori chuckled as she leaned against the hall table, "The great Tron falling flat on his face chasing after his son,"

Tron shot her an annoyed glare before getting to his feet.

"You think it's that easy then why don't _you_ get him?" he asked.

"Because that boy is more like you than you know…he hates baths just as much as you do,"

"It's not the bath that bothers me…" Tron growled, "It's what comes _out_ of the bath I don't like,"

A giggle sounded from behind the door and Tron's gaze snapped over to the smaller, muddy form peering up at him with his eyes.

"Daddy fell," Beck giggled, pointing at Tron, "Daddy not see Zap,"

"Zap isn't the only thing that Daddy didn't see," Tron growled, edging towards his son, "I don't see a little boy in the bathtub,"

Beck's steel blue eyes widened and he squeaked, dodging Tron as the latter lunged, falling to the floor as Beck scampered off.

Tron picked himself up and brushed himself off as Beck ran towards the stairs.

"You want a chase?" Tron muttered bitterly, "Fine. I'll give you a chase…a _short_ one!"

He ran towards the stairs, tuning out Beck's squeal as he streaked down the stairs as fast as his little two-year old feet could go. Tron hopped on the railing, sliding down it for a second or two before vaulting off, twisting his body midair, and landing in a hunting crouch at the bottom of the stairwell, holding out his arms as Beck skidded to a stop.

"Nowhere to run now…" Tron chuckled as Beck looked around hurriedly.

"No bath!" the boy screeched, turning around and attempting to run up the stairs again…

But Tron scooped him up in his arms, hanging the boy upside down as he walked up the stairs.

"Daddy!" Beck squealed, trying to get free but laughing too hard to really do it, "Let go!"

"Oh I'll let you go…" Tron said with a wry smile as he shut the bathroom door behind him, "Right…here!"

He tossed Beck into the air, making the boy squeal in delight before he caught him and plunked him down into the warm soapy water of the bathtub, sending a wave of water splashing up into his face.

Beck's dark hair was plastered to his skull, his steely eyes sparkling underneath his bangs as he blew water out of his mouth. A laugh sounded from the bathroom door and Lora stood there, leaning on the frame and watching her adopted son and grandson.

"Yes?" Tron asked, trying to hold Beck back from jumping out of the tub and streaking through the house again.

"I just thought it was funny to see that he hates baths as much as you did," Lora grinned, "And still do,"

"Like I told Yori," Tron growled, "I don't mind it…it is what it is comprised of that I don't like,"

"And I thought I'd give my grandson something," Lora added, coming in and handing a bright yellow and orange…thing…to Beck.

"Wha's it, Grammy?" Beck asked, looking over the object as curiously as a newly rezzed ISO.

"It's a rubber duck. It's a toy," Lora told him, gently squeezing the toy and making it squeak and Beck jump, eyes wide before he took the rubber duck back from Lora and squeezed it, giggling as it squeaked.

"Beck, what do you say?" Tron started.

"Tank you Grammy!" Beck beamed, reaching up and putting his tiny, wet arms around Lora's neck, getting her soaked.

Lora kissed Beck's wet head and stood back up, brushing herself off before patting Tron's shoulder.

"Good luck," she said, "Consider this payback for what you did to me and Alan,"

"I thought me slipping and falling in _that_ was payment!" Tron protested.

"No…_that_ was just funny," Lora smirked, "_This_ is the payback,"

Tron opened his mouth to ask…when water splashed on his face. He turned back towards his son, who was cackling like mad, and grabbed the soap and the washrag.

"Alright, little one…for the next five minutes…you're getting clean," he growled playfully as he started wiping the mud off of Beck's face.

It took half an hour.

* * *

01000100 01100001 01100100 01100100 01111001

* * *

Tron's eyes flashed open and he gripped his throat, feeling the scar that marred it, reassuring himself that it wasn't bleeding out again.

_"It was just a nightmare…"_ he thought to himself, _"It wasn't real…"_

He sighed, putting his feet on the cool floorboards.

"But that is the thing," he murmured to himself, looking at his hands and clenching them, "It _was_ real,"

He realized with every passing night that the fragments that he normally had, the glimpses of memories, were becoming longer, sometimes even a whole event.

_"Like a User's_," he thought to himself as he got off the bed and wandered to his workspace.

He had just sat down at his desk when he heard a high-pitched scream.

Tron sprang up from his chair, knocking it over in the process and sprinted at inhuman speed to his son's room, throwing the door open and barging inside just to see Beck huddled against the headboard, nearly strangling the teddy bear that Jet had gotten him for his first birthday.

"Beck?" Tron started and the boy's frightened eyes snapped to him, "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"D-Daddy…" Beck whimpered dropping the bear and reaching for Tron, tears streaming, "B-Bad man…hurt Mommy…hurt _you_!"

Tron scooped his son up in his arms and walked over to the heater, sitting in the rocking chair next to it.

"What did he look like?" Tron asked.

Beck pointed at a picture of the 'Three Amigos' of Encom: Flynn, Alan, and Roy.

"Him,"

The one he pointed to was Flynn.

"But there two," Beck added, "Yewow one hurt you,"

Tron held the boy close to his chest. How could he have known about that? That shouldn't be possible!

But what scared him more than that…

If he knew about the Coup…what if he knew about Rinzler?

He couldn't bear to see the look on Beck's face if he found out…it would kill him.

"Beck," Tron murmured softly, "It's just a nightmare…it's not real. It's just a dream, it can't happen,"

_Liar. It did so. No. Stop. Don't. Can't tell him. He'll hate me…_

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to rub the boy's back, starting to hum a slow, yet moving tune, rocking him back and forth…back and forth…

…

"Yori! Alan!" Lora hissed, "Come see this!"

Yori gave a smile as she saw the scene in front of her. Her husband and son were resting in the rocking chair, Beck curled up and nearly clinging to Tron while the Monitor had his arms around the boy in a protective embrace.

For the first time in the two years they had been in the User world…maybe even in his life…Tron looked at ease, something that Yori had never seen before. He had always been tense, ready to lunge into the fray at the slightest hint of danger.

But not now.

She saw Alan leave for a second before coming back with a black box…_camera_,_ Yori, it's a camera_.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"We might never see that again," Alan told her, handing the camera to Lora, who snapped a picture…

And making Tron wake up.

The Monitor somehow managed to gently lay down Beck so that the boy still slept and settle into a defensive position all in the course of a few seconds.

He shot the three watchers an aggrieved glare.

"That was _cruel_," he growled.

"You looked so peaceful," Yori told him, "We didn't think you'd ever be that relaxed again,"

"I can be relaxed when I want,"

"Yeah, and Gridbugs make good pets,"

Tron shushed her, shooting a look at Beck.

"You'll wake him," he stated, going over and picking the boy up, cradling him gently.

"He's acting like _you_," Lora pointed out to Alan, "Exactly like you did with Jet…I was lucky if I even got to _hold_ the boy!"

"He's my Program, what do you expect?" Alan chuckled softly, "Although…I pray for the person that tries to hurt that little boy,"

"And like you, he will react badly about that," Lora said, "They thought that a mother bear is bad…it's the papa bear that they _really_ need to worry about,"

"Especially if that papa bear is Tron," Alan nodded.

**And the cat strikes again! Oho, Tron, just wait until Yori brings home the two felines that'll be living with you...**

**Oh, and the song that Tron is humming is his Adagio from _Legacy._ It's the only song that knocks Beck out when he refuses to go to sleep.**

**Kevin is an instigator...who knows...maybe he'll show up next chapter? But how did Beck see the Coup? I'm leaving that to your imaginations (which I would _love_ to hear your theories!) Just to let you know, Beck _will_ be going to the Grid...but it'll be a while, seeing as he's about 18/19 when he does...and how _that_ happens...oi. Just oi. I've got it and bits and pieces of the _Uprising_ part of the fic written (and I can't _wait_ to show you guys!) but some of those parts are kinda scary for me to reread and edit (which is _awesome_ for me). Lots of Rinzler making his appearance and that's all I'm gonna say about that...unless you guys want a snippet of something that'll happen...?  
**

**Any other ideas that you'll want to see next chapter? Please?**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Stormy Weather

**Ok, so I had the cutest idea come up today while I was at work and I had to get it down so Beck having a little playdate with Kevin got shoved outta the way. We've got some more father/son fluff here and we find out something about the Monitor that no one really knows.  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 7

Stormy Weather

_"Daaaaaddyyyyy…I_ wanna go outside," Beck sniffed, rubbing his reddened, running nose before coughing.

"You're sick," Tron told him.

"So you!" Beck retorted, poking Tron's own nose after the Monitor sneezed.

"You're not going outside, Beck,"

Beck's eyes narrowed and he turned towards his healthy mother, who had just walked in with two bottles of medicine.

"Mommy…I wanna go outside,"

Yori sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she handed Tron one bottle and sat down on the other side of Beck, pouring his medicine in a spoon.

"The best thing for you to do, Beck is get some rest…so you'll be feeling better,"

"I wanna feel better _now_!"

"Then take your medicine like your Grandma told you to," Yori told him, "Open up…"

Beck stubbornly closed his mouth and shook his head, crossing his arms, his steel blue eyes glaring angrily at his mother. He might have wanted to feel better…but he was _not_ going to put that in his mouth!

"Beck…" Yori warned.

He closed his eyes, turning his nose up…before he sneezed again and sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Beck, c'mon, please?" Yori asked.

Beck shook his head again and Yori looked at Tron…who gave a slow nod.

"Alright, Beck, you win," Tron sighed, "You…"

He froze, looking out the window.

"That is a _strange_ place to put a piano…"

"Wha?" Beck demanded, turning his head…right as Yori stuck the spoon into his mouth.

The boy made to spit the medicine out when Yori gently rubbed his throat, forcing him to swallow. Beck shuddered at the taste and stuck out his tongue.

"Bleh!" he spat, trying to wipe off the taste from his mouth and making Tron give a short, weak laugh.

The Monitor gave a wince, his hand reaching down to his side…but he stopped as Yori's gaze snapped to him.

"What's wrong?" she started, her eyes not leaving his face.

"It's nothing," he lied, ignoring the twinge that ran through his scars.

Yori closed an eye.

"Trevor…" she started.

Tron waved her off.

"Just a spasm, nothing more," he told her.

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. The look on her face screamed 'we'll talk about this later'.

Tron gave a nod. He owed her that much.

"Alright my patients," Yori announced, "It's time to get some rest,"

"But I not tired Mommy!" Beck whined…undermining his statement with a yawn.

Yori looked at Tron expectantly and the Monitor gave a soft smile, nodding while Yori turned back to Beck…still keeping her distance so as not to get sick.

"If you can stay awake for a little over 4 minutes…you don't have to go to bed," she told him.

"Otay!" Beck chirped…and then started coughing again.

He snuggled up closer to his father and Tron wrapped an arm around Beck's chest, humming once again. Beck's eyes fluttered shut…and then snapped open. The boy was bound and determined not to go to sleep.

"Not gunna sleep," Beck announced stubbornly as Tron kept on with the soft hum, reaching the tempo change in the song, "Not…gunna…"

His little head laid back against Tron's chest and he closed his eyes, breathing deep and easy (if not a little hindered by his sickness) as the Monitor hummed a few more bars before falling silent and looking at Yori.

"Works every time," he chuckled, rubbing the pattern on Beck's arm gently and making the boy shiver slightly at the touch, though not opening his eyes, before settling down.

"It does," Yori agreed, "Now…what's wrong?"

"It's not important," Tron dismissed, "Just a twinge,"

"The last time you said that you nearly derezzed,"

"They're not bleeding, Yori, I'm _fine_," he insisted, "There's no need to worry. I just moved the wrong way,"

"And yet you were still able to do all those aerial acrobatics without it affecting you,"

"I knew what ways to move so as not to irritate them," he replied, "There was a _reason_ I didn't do certain moves,"

Yori gently traced the scar that slashed down Tron's eye and cheek past his neck, making him close his eyes most of the way and tremble subtly under her fingers. A faint amber light flickered from under his eyelashes but it was gone almost immediately.

"He asked about them," Tron murmured.

"Who?" Yori asked.

"Beck, he asked how I got my scars,"

"…And what did you tell him?"

"I told him he was too young to know," he replied, closing his eyes as he remembered.

_"Daddy…how you get scars?"_

_"You're too young to hear that story,"_

_"Why? Does it have bad words like stupid an' dumb an'…"_

_"No, Beck…it's just…I'm not ready for you to hear that one yet,"_

The images shifted, turning into more terrifying histories.

_A gold Disk slashing down. Clu's face mocking me. The Creator will fall and Clu will rise. Dyson's smug smirk. A whirring, tortuous blade. Pain. You haven't said a word! I'm beginning to think you don't like me anymore. All of them. Repurposed. Surrender. Free will. Flynn's last soldier. Pain. Hurt. Imperfect. Dying. Help, please! Why? Why? WHY? NO! _

"Tron?"

Tron's eyes snapped open and focused on Yori.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he told her.

"…You had a flashback, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"_Didn't_ _you_?"

Tron gave a low growl before closing his eyes, tilting his head skyward in exasperation.

"Yes, Yori. I did," he sighed.

"What…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Tron growled, "It's…personal,"

"Clu?"

"Partly,"

"Partly? What do you mean par…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Tron snapped, eyes flashing amber in anger.

Beck started stirring and Tron calmed down, his gaze cooling back to a steel-blue as he looked back up at a stunned Yori.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "It's…It's not something I want to talk about because it still _hurts._ I don't want to bring you or Beck or the Users into it because it isn't, wasn't, their battle, it's _mine_,"

Yori sighed, closing her eyes.

"You were stubborn then, you're stubborn now…I should have seen this coming. Fine, don't tell me," she huffed, "But I _will_ find out one day,"

"You will have a long, _long_ wait," Tron warned her.

* * *

01010011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01101101 01111001 00100000 01010111 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010

* * *

It stormed that night. Beck didn't like storms. The first loud clap of thunder made the boy wake up, screaming as Tron both held him close. It was one reason why Tron was reluctant to take the boy to the Grid, take him _home_. It stormed on the Grid, lightning arched over every sky.

Breathtakingly beautiful…unless you were terrified of storms.

And spiders.

"Daddy…make it go away!" Beck pleaded, yelping and burying his head in Tron's shirt as another clap of thunder shook the house.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Beck," Tron reassured him, as the birthmarks on Beck's arms and wrists seemed to glow in fear, "The thunder and lightning aren't going to hurt you,"

A steel-blue eye peeked out of the white fabric and Beck lifted his head slightly.

"You remember the fireworks that your Uncle Jet and Uncle Sam set off last year?"

Beck gave a nod, whimpering as the house shook again.

"But I not _like_ the 'boom' kind!" Beck told him, huddling into his father's embrace.

Tron reached over and ruffled the boy's brunette curls before giving a soft smile.

"You know…I never told anyone this, but I was afraid of the storms as well," he started, "I didn't always live here, I lived in a different country for a long time along with your mother before moving again to a different country with your mother and Aunt Quorra as well,"

Beck's steel blue gaze locked onto him, not leaving his face for a second.

"When I moved there for the first time to the second country, it stormed," Tron said, "I didn't like how the lightning would come down from the sky and strike whatever was tallest, or the thunder which shook the ground beneath my feet. I felt like I was riding a bucking horse!"

Beck gave a tiny laugh but squeaked as the thunder rumbled again…and then the lights went out. The boy buried his head in his father's chest and Tron could just faintly make out the circuits on Beck's skin, as well as the ones on his own fingers.

"It's ok," Tron reassured him, "It's ok…everything is going to be alright, I promise,"

He looked at his son and rubbed his back gently.

_"I won't let anything hurt you,"_ he promised silently, _"I swear upon my User, my life, the Grid, anything I hold dear. I will protect you and this time…"_

He closed his eyes.

"This time I will not fail," he murmured so softly that he doubted even Beck could hear him.

**So, what did you guys think? The idea of them both being just a bit afraid of thunderstorms came in a while back...but the very beginning of the chapter (the sick bit) came today. I've got a movie reference in here somewhere (other than the obvious :P)...can you spot it?  
**

**And some of you guys want a snippet of what's to come? Well...here's a bit of a future chapter. Take a look at the opener for _Uprising _episode _Scars part 1_.**

Tron sat down on the steps in the main room, taking off his Disks and pulling up an old memory file. It was blurred and badly distorted, like anything from the User world was…but he could make out the main picture.

He watched with a sad smile as Beck came up to him, holding what looked to be a frog, his steel blue eyes shining bright with wonder and joy.

He saw Beck squealing as a 'giant' spider skittered towards him, the boy climbing up his frame just to get away from the eight-legged creature that was no bigger than Beck's thumbnail (though in Beck's mind, it was as big as his hand).

"Remembering the glory days?"

Tron nearly jumped out of his skin as he shut off the hologram, looking up at his son, who was leaning on the door frame. He was too far to see any details of the Disk replay, but he could tell that it was a memory.

"You could say that," Tron replied, replacing his conjoined Disks, "Shouldn't you be back at the garage?"

"Can't," Beck said, walking into the room, "Our training session took a little longer than I thought…curfew, remember?"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Tron almost sheepishly.

"I didn't want to get thrown into the Games again…is it…uh…ok if I stay here tonight?" Beck asked.

Tron gave a brief smile and nodded.

"There's a room down the hall, you can stay there,"

"Thanks," Beck said, sighing in relief before heading towards the room, "Good night, Tron,"

"Good night…son," Tron murmured softly as Beck disappeared into the room.

Tron got back to his feet and started towards the window, pulling up the monitoring screens as he did. He might as well check on the Grid while he was up…

Suddenly, a proximity alert from Argon's ocean limit sounded and Tron pulled up the message, taking a look at the ships schematics.

He frowned as he looked over the design. This was high ranking officer material…but who…?

A name blinked on the screen and Tron's eyes widened as he took a step back.

_Pain. Stop! NO! Why? Give in. Never! Pain. Why? Traitor! Derezz him! Why? No! No! NO!_

He touched the name with trembling fingers and his circuits flicked orange for a nano as the image appeared on screen, clearing with each nano that passed.

Tron's upraised hand clenched as the scar over his left cheek burned painfully, spreading upwards and darkening.

"Dyson,"

The Traitor. He was _here_! In Argon!

But why?

He shook his head. It didn't make sense…surely Clu wouldn't have sent him here for Beck…

Or did he? Did Clu know who exactly Beck was?

No…he couldn't have…

Tron closed his eyes. Nothing made _sense_! Maybe he was just tired…yes…that had to be it. He'd be able to think better with a good night's rest.

He trudged down the hall, ignoring the orange flicker to his circuits as he walked. He stopped at Beck's room, and opened the door, checking on the boy.

Beck was peacefully asleep, curled up on the bed just like he used to as a child with the two cats on either side of him. Tron gave a sad smile before carefully padding in and brushing Beck's hair away from his eyes.

The young Program twitched slightly but didn't wake. Tron stooped down and gently brushed his son's forehead with his lips.

Beck gave an almost imperceptible purr and shifted under the covers…what he did next surprised Tron greatly.

"_Daaaad_…five more minutes," the young Program yawned sleepily, but still he did not wake.

Tron gently stroked his son's head again, fighting back tears as he pulled away.

"Five more minutes," he nodded and then walked out the door.

He remembered something…it was a start.

Maybe soon they would be able to go home? He'd let Sam know that Clu was still alive…and then Sam would delete the murderer for _good_…maybe he'd get him to delete Dyson too?

He shook his head as he entered his room and sat down on the bed, laying down. No…Dyson was _his_ problem. He wouldn't bother the Users with it.

He closed his eyes and fell into deep recharge.

…

He was in the main room once again, but he wasn't alone. A tall, slender figure stood in front of the window, its hands clasped behind its back.

"Finally," it started, "I thought you weren't coming…"

"You again," Tron growled as the figure turned around, a mirror image to himself except for the amber gaze and red circuits.

"Come now, Tron," Rinzler smirked, "Is that any way to greet yourself?"

**Yes, Rinzler's somewhat in here. I'll explain it better when I got to that chapter. But I gave you a sneak peak, just as I promised.  
**

**Any other ideas that you'll want to see next chapter? Please?**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Snowday

**So apparently you guys are excited to see the _Uprising_ section...me too! Unfortunately it'll be a while before we get there :P. For now, we have to settle with more cute Beck (and now Kevin) moments. We've got a little thing that little kids and young students love! SNOW DAY! :) I know I probably shouldn't kid about that...seeing as the winter we had here in Indiana...worst since 1968! But...this was too cute to resist!  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 8

Snowday

Alan had seen and heard a lot of things…he just wasn't expecting to be woken up one winter morning by Tron desperately shaking his arm.

"What is it Tron?" Alan asked sleepily.

"The sky is derezzing," Tron growled.

"It's just _snow_, Tron," Alan groaned, "You've seen it before!"

"But it's all over the _ground_ Alan-One!"

Alan sighed, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses, clipping them twice before he felt Tron's hand putting them in his and wrapping the older man's callused fingers around the wire frame. Alan nodded his thanks and put the glasses on, taking in Tron's worried face as it went into clarity.

"C'mon, I'll show you," Alan sighed, getting up and walking to the window, pulling back the curtain…

And showing the ground completely covered in snow…at least two feet deep.

"Well, _that's_ odd," Alan hummed, "It normally doesn't snow this much in California,"

"See?" Tron started and Alan laughed.

"It's nothing to worry about, Tron, it's just…"

"DADDY!" Beck's voice squealed, as the little boy pattered into the room, tugging on Tron's shirt in excitement, "LOOKIE! EVERYTHIN'S _WHITE_ AN' _FLUFFY_ AN' _PWETTY_!"

"You _could_ take him outside to play…" Alan suggested, "I'll phone Sam and he can bring Quorra and Kevin over…"

"Pwease Daddy!?" Beck begged, fluttering his eyelashes while Tron pulled a face.

He could _never_ resist it when Yori pulled that stunt and to see Beck doing it…

"Oh alright," Tron sighed, picking Beck up, "But first we've got to get the proper clothing for you,"

"YAY!" Beck shouted, throwing his arms around Tron's neck.

"Tro…_Trevor_!" Jet moaned, shuffling into the room, "Can you get the little half-pint to quiet down just a little? Some of us are trying to sleep,"

"I think _you're_ the only one who's still sleepy, Jet," Lora said, rubbing her eyes as she tightened the sash on her robe.

"Grammy, can we go out an' play?" Beck asked, batting his steel blue eyes innocently, "Pwease Grammy _pwease_!?"

Lora laughed, reaching over to ruffle the boy's wild hair.

"Let's get your snowsuit, ok Beck?"

The boy gave a squeal of delight as Tron set him down and he shot off towards his room.

* * *

01010011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01100100 01100001 01111001

* * *

"I can't move," Tron growled, twisting around and trying to reach behind him, "I don't like this,"

"Snowsuits aren't designed to be flexible," Alan reassured him, patting the Monitor's grey clad shoulder, "They were designed to keep in the warmth,"

"I'd rather be cold," Tron deadpanned.

"Look at it this way…at least she didn't get you a caution cone orange one," Alan supplied.

It was true, Lora had given Tron a light grey, almost white suit, the Program nearly blended in with the snow around him…perfect for surveilling without being seen.

"Daddy! Look!" Beck called, pointing at the gate as a dark car pulled up to the curb.

Sam stepped out of the driver's side and Quorra out of the passenger's…

And a dark blond, blue eyed, black-clad blur shot out of the back, trying to run to Beck only for Quorra to catch him. Kevin Flynn II's lip stuck out as he crossed his arms, pouting while Quorra jammed a hat on his curly, dirty blond hair.

"Kevin!" Beck called, "You wanna build a snowman?"

"Yeah!" the youngest Flynn beamed, rushing over to his partner in crime and kneeling on the ground, "You start on tha bottom an' I'll start the middle!"

Tron watched in amusement as the two boys started rolling little snowballs across the ground, making them get bigger and bigger until Beck at last was satisfied with the bottom.

"Middle's done!" Kevin called, struggling to roll the big lump of snow towards his 'cousin'.

"But Kevin! It too big!" Beck whined, "It gotta be the _bottom_ now!"

Kevin looked that the bottom that Beck had made and then at the middle he had made.

"Oh," he blinked, "Well…then _you_ can do the middle!"

"But _I_ was doin' the bottom!"

"Well I did the bottom,"

Beck's eyes narrowed slightly and he crossed his arms.

"'S not _fair_!" Beck protested.

"Boys…" Yori warned, "Do I have to come over there and split you up?"

"No Mommy!" Beck called, "We be good!"

"Well…what if I do this?" Kevin asked, smacking his gloved hand through the snowball and making it smaller, "Tat work?"

"Yeah!" Beck beamed, "So now we need to put its body on…"

"An' then we make the head!" Kevin chirped.

"Let's do it!"

Both boys grabbed the midsection and hefted it onto the bottom of the snowman, sliding it into place.

"It's _perfect_!" Beck breathed.

"I dunno…it look lopsided to me," Kevin squinted, cocking his head to the side.

"Tat's because you have your head tilted dummy!"

"Beck…" Tron warned.

"Sorry Daddy!" Beck apologized, "Sorry Kevin,"

"'S ok," Kevin dismissed, "Now we work on the head?"

"Otay!" Beck chirped and the two boys ran off.

"They're so cute," Yori smiled as she watched them work on the head.

"I don't want him to grow up," Quorra added, "Either of them,"

"They're going to though," Tron reminded them, "So we have to enjoy it while we can,"

He turned his gaze back towards the boys right as Beck started singing.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play!" _ Beck sang, _"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

"He's got your voice!" Yori smiled, tugging on Tron's arm, "Users, it's adorable!"

"Adorable?" Tron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's _going_ to be a singer like you," she reminded him, "He's got that sweet little voice and I imagine it'll get deeper as he gets older…It wouldn't surprise me if he gets as low as yours,"

Tron hummed in agreement, watching the two boys as they played. He watched as Kevin yanked his hat off and sat it on the snowman's head…and Quorra facepalmed.

"I can't get him to keep the thing on!" she groaned.

"Try telling him that the snow spiders will make nests in his hair if he doesn't," Yori suggested, "That's what we did with Beck,"

"And now he won't take it off," Tron deadpanned.

He opened his mouth to say more…when something cold, wet, and _hard_ slammed into the back of his, Yori's and Quorra's heads.

Tron whipped around, eyes flashing dangerously until they locked onto Sam and Jet, both of whom were doubled over, laughing.

"Nice…shot…Sam!" Jet wheezed, "Got 'im…good!"

"That was for…slashing me…and nearly putting me…in a ditch!" Sam howled, "His face! So _surprised_!"

"So…they want to play games?" Tron started, rumbling low in his throat, "Fine. I'll play…Quorra, Yori…would you join me?"

"I'll watch the boys," Yori stated, "Quorra…get 'em good for me,"

The ISO shot her a wicked grin and both she and Tron snuck off, their light colored coats making it nearly impossible to see them.

"H-Hey!" Jet started, "Where'd Quorra go?"

"Better yet…" Sam started, fear coloring his voice, "Where's _Tron_?"

Yori's smile widened and her shoulders trembled with laughter. Beck and Kevin looked up from their snowman and turned towards her.

"Mommy…where's Daddy?" Beck asked.

"And where's _my_ Mommy?" Kevin added.

"Around," Yori replied, trying not to laugh as Jet and Sam looked frantically around the yard for the Monitor and ISO.

The two Users had gotten back to back…figuring that one of them would spot at _least_ one Program before the other…

Yori saw something shift on the roof…possibly snow…

Until she saw the black glint of hair and a flash of ice blue eyes.

Quorra. No doubt about it.

Suddenly, a snowball hit the back of Jet's head, making him jump at least three feet.

"Jet! Don't freak! That's how they _win_!" Sam hissed while Yori started to laugh.

"Yeah well _how_ many years of experience do they have of doing this kinda stuff?" Jet demanded.

Sam bit his lip.

"We're _so_ toast," he finally said.

Alan started laughing at that…a perfectly evil sound that chilled Yori to the core…if _Tron_ ever sounded like that…she shuddered. She didn't want to think of that.

Suddenly, Quorra let fly another volley of snowballs, sometimes hitting Jet, sometimes hitting Sam.

"There she is!" Sam yelled, pointing at Quorra's hiding spot.

"Get 'er!" Jet cried, gathering up some snow and throwing it at the ISO…who dodged every single one of them.

Quorra slid off the roof, landing gracefully on the ground. Kevin toddled over to her, picking up some snow and throwing it…nailing Sam in the face.

"Ow! Kevin!" Sam protested, "Same team, remember?"

Kevin's ice blue eyes flicked up to his mother's matching ones.

"Mommy scares me more," he answered, making Quorra beam.

And Alan lost it.

Beck wandered up to his mother and pulled on her coat.

"Mommy…why is Daddy in the tree?"

Yori blinked and looked down at him. Beck pointed up at the oak tree…right above Sam. She had been so wrapped up in watching the fight between Quorra and the two Users that she completely forgot that Tron was waiting for the right moment to strike. She knew he was up in the tree…Beck had said he was…but she didn't even see him. It was amazing how easily Beck could pick him out.

"We're winning!" Sam yelled, nailing Quorra in the shoulder and making the ISO cry out in indignation, "Yes! Take that! I win!"

And that's when Yori heard it…

A low, rumbling, purring growl that made Sam, Quorra and Yori all freeze.

The older Flynn slowly turned around, looking up just in time to see Tron launch from the tree and crash into Sam, sending the User to the ground with Tron's knee on his chest as he held a snowball in each hand.

"I would say _I_ won that," Tron chuckled, getting up and helping Sam to his feet.

"Cheater," Sam grumbled, turning around and growling to himself as he stalked off.

"Sam Flynn!" Tron called.

Sam turned around just to receive not one, not two, but _three_ snowballs to the face.

The Flynn wiped the snow off his face, blue eyes fiery with anger as he glared at Tron, who was laughing and ruffling Beck's hair.

For Tron might have thrown the first two snowballs…but _Beck_ was the one who hit Sam right in the nose!

"Like father like son," Yori laughed, coming up behind the two males and picking up Beck while Tron drew her closer to him.

"And is that such a bad thing?" Tron said with a slight smile.

"Alright you all," Lora said, opening the door, "Come inside! I've got hot chocolate, coffee, cookies, and soup for you all!"

"Cookies!" Beck and Kevin yelled, wriggling away from their parents' embraces and streaking into the house a _lot_ faster than anyone would have thought.

"Oh no," Quorra and Sam said at the same time, running in, "Kevin! No!"

"What's the matter with them?" Jet asked as he got up from the snow, shaking his dark head to rid itself of the flakes.

"Oh, you haven't read the emails then…" Alan snickered, "Kevin and sugar…not a good mix,"

Tron shuddered under Yori's hand.

"That boy is going to be exactly like his grandfather," he groaned, "We're going to have our hands full,"

"No," Yori corrected, "_Sam and Quorra_ are going to have their hands full,"

"Thank the Users Beck takes more after me," Tron nodded.

"And what's so bad about him taking after _me_?" Yori demanded.

Jet and Alan started laughing as Tron started backing up.

"Nothing's wrong!" the Monitor started, looking over his shoulder at the open door, "Honest!"

Yori closed an eye and tapped her foot in the snow. Tron gave a smile and then bolted into the house with Yori fast on his heels.

Alan chuckled as he watched the display.

"He's going to learn _very_ quick that she's right…even when she's wrong," he said, "And that it's better to keep his mouth shut on matters like that,"

"If she's anything like Mom…I hope he does," Jet said, shivering.

"Jet…she _is_ your mother,"

"Well, her _Program_ anyway,"

"True,"

Jet looked at the darkening sky and then back at his father.

"Can we go in now? I bet Beck and Kevin have eaten all the cookies by now," he pouted.

"I'm pretty sure they haven't," Alan replied as they walked towards the house.

"Dad…its _Mom's_ cookies…you _know_ how much Beck and I like them,"

"And Ke…I guess you're right,"

Jet stomped on the porch to knock the snow off his boots.

"They had _better_ have left some cookies for me," the younger Bradley growled, stalking into the house, and shouting, "If there aren't any cookies left I'm going to have two little boys's hides!"

Beck and Kevin squealed and Alan shook his head as Jet playfully chased the two boys around the house, the last cookie firmly gripped in his grandson's hand.

**Hmm...maybe we might skip forwards a bit. First day of school maybe? What do you guys think?**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. School Days

**First day of school for Beck and Kevin! Thank God the Principal put them in the same class...otherwise we'd have problems...but this is only kindergarten. The other grades are going to be a _little_ trouble. Here...we find out that not everything is good in school.  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 9

School Days

_Three Years Later_

"No! I don't want to go!" Beck whined gripping the frame of his door while Jet and Tron both tried to pry his tiny fingers off of it, "Unca Jet said it's a _bad_ place!"

"Your Uncle Jet doesn't know what he's talking about," Tron growled, shooting Jet a glare before prying one hand off.

Beck thrashed, accidently backhanding Tron and making him lose his grip on the six-year old's hand. Said six year old latched onto the door frame once again and refused to let go.

"Looks like someone's having some trouble," Alan said, "Need any help?"

"If you've got a crowbar, Dad, that'd be nice," Jet grunted, yelping as Beck kicked him between the legs.

Tron smirked, hiding his laughter surprisingly well before finally prying both of his son's hands off the door.

"Nooooo!" Beck wailed, reaching for the door, "Daddy! I don't want to go! You can't make me! NO!"

"Watch me," Tron growled, renewing his grip around Beck's waist before he shot Jet a dark glare, "I blame you for this mess,"

Jet shrugged and limped into the kitchen where Lora and Yori were. Lora was currently showing Yori how to make the traditional first day breakfast and Yori was learning very quickly…she'd only burned the pancakes once this time.

"What's the matter with _him_?" Lora asked, looking at her sulking grandson, "Does he not want to go to sch…"

"Don't say the s-word!" Jet yelled, "He'll bolt!"

Beck pouted, crossing his thin arms and glaring darkly at his plate as Tron set him down in his chair…standing behind him with his hands resting over the top of the chair to make sure that he didn't bolt.

"Are you going to run?" Tron started with warning clear in his voice.

"No Daddy," Beck huffed, "I'll stay,"

"That's my boy," Tron told him, ruffling the dark red-brown curls, the silver ring flashing in the light as the circuit marks on his hands seemed to light up with amusement.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Yori started, "He's not going away for good…he's going to school…"

As soon as the word slipped out, Beck yelped and shot out of his chair. Tron charged after him, coming back perhaps two seconds later with a struggling Child Basic in his arms.

"You said the s-word," Jet supplied as Yori glared at him.

"Beck Anon Ram Bradley, you are _going_ to go to school, whether you like it or not," Tron said sternly, "You _will_ sit still and you _will_ be good. Got it?"

Beck stuck out his lower lip and hung his head.

"Yes Daddy," he muttered.

* * *

01110011 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101111 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011

* * *

Beck shouldered his backpack, looking desperately at his parents, pleading silently not to make him go.

Tron knelt down and put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

"You remember what I told you?" he asked.

Beck shook his head and Tron gave a soft laugh, squeezing his son's shoulder.

"You can surpass anything, stand up for yourself. Protect those weaker than you, and above all…" he looked directly into the steel blue gaze that matched his own, "Let no one make you feel inferior because you are _mine_ and they can't take that away from you,"

"I'll remember Daddy," Beck murmured.

"Come here," Tron replied, gathering his son in his arms and feeling the boy's arms wrap around his neck.

Yori put a hand on Tron's shoulder.

"It's time to go," she told him, and Tron nodded, standing up.

She turned to Beck and he hugged her as well.

"You be good…I don't know if they'll put you and Kevin in the same class, but try to stay together," she told him.

"Don't let anything happen to him," Tron added.

"I promise, Mommy, I promise, Daddy,"

"We'll see you up after school, ok?" Yori asked and Beck looked up at her.

"You can take me back home…" Beck suggested.

"Beck…" Yori warned.

"Okay," Beck mumbled, looking down.

"Beck!" came Kevin's voice and Beck's head whipped around, his eyes lighting up as he saw the Half-ISO coming up, "We're gonna be late! Let's go!"

Beck nodded slowly and Kevin grabbed his hand, towing him towards the door. Beck turned back towards his parents.

"Bye!" he cried right before Kevin dragged him into the school building.

Yori waved back before looking back at Tron. The Monitor was stock still, poised to move into a dead sprint towards the doors at a moment's notice.

"He'll be fine," she told him.

"There could be a fire,"

"They would get him out,"

"Or someone would come into the school and…"

"Tron!" Yori chastised, "He will be _fine_. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were turning into a mother hen!"

"I am _not_!" Tron growled, "I just want him to be safe…he's our _son_,"

"Beck is perfectly capable of protecting himself," Yori said, "I just pray for the teacher who separates him and Kevin…"

"You have it backwards," Tron said as they walked, "I pray for the teacher who has them _both_,"

* * *

01110011 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101111 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011

* * *

"Beck Bradley?" the teacher called, making the boy jump like he had been stung.

"Oh…um…here?" Beck stammered.

The teacher smiled and marked Beck present and then continued down the list. The boy turned back to his sketching…and that's when he heard the whispers.

_"Beck? That sounds like a girl's name!"_ one snickered.

_"Wait, Bradley? Like Alan Bradley? He's too young to be his son…and his son Jet isn't married…" _another hissed.

_"Could be that Trevor's kid…"_

_"Right, the mystery kid…where did he come from? He just appeared out of nowhere…"_

_"I don't even think he's Mrs. Bradley's son…"_

_"Maybe he's some weird alien or somethin'…"_

"He is not!" Beck snapped, shooting up and turning around, his eyes blazing angrily, "My Daddy is my Grandma's son just like my Unca Jet! And my name isn't a _girl's_ name, it's _mine!"_

"Mr. Bradley, sit down!" the teacher ordered and Beck's hard gaze flicked towards her.

He growled darkly but sat down. Kevin reached across the aisle.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Fine," Beck huffed, "Kevin…I don't like school,"

"Me neither,"

"Then what are we doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Our Mommies and Daddies made us," Beck grumbled.

"Its not fair," Kevin huffed as class began, "But…let's give it another chance…I think I heard Unca Jet say something about a recess…and that it's fun…"

Beck gave a slow nod. He'd give it a shot…didn't mean he was going to like it…but at least he'd try.

* * *

01110011 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101111 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011

* * *

Beck came in the house covered in mud and sobbing.

"I hate school!" he cried, running into his mother's arms, "I don't wanna go back!"

"What happened?" Yori asked.

Beck turned his tearful gaze up to her.

"I tried to be good…Mommy!" he sobbed, "But the kids are big meanies! They made fun of my name! Made fun of Daddy! And they pushed me in the mud just for fun! _AND_ they tore up my drawing!"

He pulled out a crumpled, ripped piece of paper and tried smoothing it over the best he could.

Yori looked at the sketch…a quick profile of a woman sitting down at a desk.

"It's Ms. Morningside," Beck said, pointing, "The music teacher,"

"Trevor!" Yori yelled into the house, "Come see this!"

"How was the first day?" came Tron's voice as Beck saw his shadow on the wall, "I would give you a hug, Beck, but…"

Tron came into the room and stopped, his blue gaze flicking amber for a split second as he saw Beck covered head to toe in mud.

"I don't think that's going to matter," he growled, "What happened,"

"Got pushed in the mud," Beck sniffed, blinking back tears, "You look like you got in a fight and lost…what happened Daddy?"

Tron looked at his black and blue stained form. There was a large smudge on his left cheek right on top of his scar as well as many other streaks and splatters.

"Drawing," he answered, "Why did they push you?"

"Because they can," Beck replied sadly.

"Remember what I told you?" Tron asked, kneeling down and putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"'Let no one make you feel infee…infer…in-fear-ee-oar," Beck stumbled over the word until he got a close enough pronunciation.

"Because…?" Tron prompted.

"Because I'm _yours_ and they can't take that away from me,"

"That's right," Tron said with a slight smile, picking up his little boy and setting him on his shoulder, "Now…how about we get you all cleaned up, huh?"

"_You_ need a bath too, Daddy," Beck teased, patting Tron's head and sending up a puff of blue-black dust.

Tron gave a short bark of laughter and headed towards the bathroom with Beck still on his shoulder.

* * *

01110011 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101111 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011

* * *

"So did anything _good_ happen today, Beck?" Alan asked at the dinner table.

The six year old looked up at his grandfather, his steel blue eyes glittered softly.

"Well…" he started, "I got to spend the _whoooole_ day with Kevin,"

"And that's a good thing?" Jet whispered to himself…earning him a cuff on the head from both Alan and Tron.

"An' I got to draw a bit," Beck continued, "And Ms. Morningside let me play on the piano after class,"

"She _did_?" Yori smiled, looking at Beck and then looking at Tron, "What'd you play?"

"Daddy's song," Beck answered, "It just…came,"

"You didn't fall asleep at the keys, did you?" Jet asked.

"Jet…" Tron warned, a low growl rumbling in his throat as Beck's face turned red.

"_No_!" Beck replied heatedly, "I stayed up thank you very much!"

"And there's Yori," Tron murmured while Yori flashed him a smile.

"But she liked it," Beck finished, "She wanted me to ask you if you would let me take lessons,"

"Do you want to?" Yori asked.

Beck shook his head.

"I think it's more fun not being told what to play," he admitted, "Just like Daddy does with his drawings…even the ones in the book that he doesn't want us to see…"

"You looked in my sketchbook?" Tron asked, with slight hurt, fear, and anger coloring his tone.

"N-no!" Beck corrected hurriedly, "It was open to the first page and I saw the picture you drew…of the mountains and water and the pretty light up in the sky and the tall man with a long white coat in the white wall of light coming towards you,"

Yori, Alan, and Tron shared a look. That had to be where Alan came to the Grid…He had looked like an avenging angel of some sort as he and Sam came out. But the dream only had Alan coming out…

It turned into a nightmare when Clu had shown up and struck down the older User right in front of Tron…and then tried to repurpose him again.

"It was pretty, Daddy," Beck finished, "Can you draw me a picture like that?"

Tron gave a soft smile.

"I'll see what I can do," he answered.

**So first day of kindergarten and Beck hates school already. Next up is another time skip...we'll be going to where Beck and Kevin are about eight (which is _Once Upon A Time_ and _Twice Upon __A Time_ territory). We've got the new house, the new job...who knows...maybe even a birthday...  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Home

**So now we've entered _Once Upon A Time_ territory. Beck's just turned eight in this one and we get to see the very tail end of _Once Upon A Time_...as well as something that happens later on in the night...  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 10

Home

"Come on you two, put some muscle into it," Alan chastised as Sam and Jet struggled to lift a table over their heads.

"_You_ try lifting this thing!" Jet protested, "It's friggin' _heavy_!"

"I'm an old man," Alan chuckled, "And your father, now get moving,"

"Al, this isn't fair!" Sam added, "C'mon…"

"What is all the racket in here?" came Tron's voice as the Program came around the corner, wiping his hands clean of the dark blue paint that stained them.

"We have two boys that are being whiny about lifting the table," Alan explained.

"That table?" Tron asked, coming over and scanning over the piece of furniture, he looked back up at the two men, "It's not that heavy,"

"If it's not that heavy then why don't _you_ lift it?" Sam snapped.

Tron shrugged and picked up the table with ease, carrying it into the room while Jet and Sam stared at him.

"Has to be because of his old job," Jet stuttered, "Yeah…that's it,"

"I'm sticking with my theory that he's stronger in our world like we're stronger in his…" Sam blinked.

"Or, it could be the fact that you two are wimps," Alan snickered.

"Now was that so hard?" Tron asked, walking back in and brushing his hands off.

"How did you…" Jet started.

"It wasn't that heavy," Tron answered, looking out the door that the two men had just came in with the table, "And that was the last piece?"

"Yeah, everything's in," Sam told him.

"Good," Tron said before turning to Alan, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Lora was ecstatic when she saw the one I made," Alan replied, "Yori's going to love it. It's a first step in the direction of a new life. Now all you'd have to do is get a job…"

"I think I might have one for you," Sam piped up, "The ol' Chief of Security is retiring, he's been Security Chief since before Dad took over, and with your expertise, Tron…you'd be a shoo in for the job,"

"A…'shoo in'?"

"Basically you'd be the best candidate for the job," Jet supplied, "And based on what Sam's told me…he's right. You _would_ be perfect,"

"…I'll have to stop by then," Tron started slowly.

"We'll be waiting for you," Sam grinned, "Now…when are you going to show Beck and Yori?"

"The paint is still drying," Tron said, "It'll be done in a few hours,"

"Then that means we get to have some shut eye," Jet yawned.

* * *

01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"Yori, wake up,"

Yori's eyes fluttered open at Tron's touch and voice. She looked at the clock and groaned.

"Tron…it's six in the morning, go back to sleep,"

"I want to show you something,"

"Can't it wait?"

"No,"

Yori sighed, pushing back the covers of her nice warm bed and shivering as her feet touched the cold floor.

"We need to get Beck too," Tron told her.

"He's not going to like this…" Yori told him, "He has to wake up early every weekday to go to 'prison' as he calls it…and making him wake up early on a Saturday? Tron, that's cruel,"

"He'll like it, I promise,"

"You sound so sure,"

"Come on,"

Tron and Yori went out of their room and walked into Beck's. Tron shook his son's shoulder gently.

Beck's steel blue eyes fluttered open and glared blearily at his father as he saw what time it was.

"Daaaaddddyyyy! It's _Saturday_!" he whined, "The sun's not even up yet!"

"Up,"

"No," the eight year old growled, taking his blanket and pulling it over his head, "And you can't make me!"

Tron's gaze flicked towards Yori…before he ripped off the blanket and tossed it to the floor…

Only to reveal the eight year old wrapped in a second blanket…and smirking with his eyes closed.

"Admit it, he's beat you," Yori chuckled.

"Not a chance," Tron replied, grabbing that blanket, which Beck in turn grabbed, holding it close to him, and tried ripping it off the bed…

Only to send Beck tumbling out of the bed with a yelp and a thud.

"It's _cold_!" Beck protested as he got up, trying to flatten his already unruly hair and failing.

"You'll warm up," Tron told him, grabbing Beck and Yori's wrists gently and pulling them towards the front door.

He led them outside and opened the doors to Alan's car, motioning for them to get in. The two did so and Tron slid in after them, handing them a blindfold.

"I want it to be a surprise," he explained as Yori raised an eyebrow.

Beck turned around and let Tron put the blindfold over his eyes while Yori did the same. Minutes later, the car stopped.

"Can I take it off now?" Beck asked, pulling at the blindfold.

"No peeking," Tron warned, getting out of the car and opening the doors so that Yori and Beck could get out as well.

He led them to one side of the car and positioned them just right…

"Alright, now you can look," he said.

Yori yanked off the blindfold and gasped at the sight before her.

It was a house.

A _real_ house!

"Is it…" she breathed.

"Ours, yes," Tron nodded, "Sam, Jet and Al…Dad…helped me build it,"

"Trevor…" Yori murmured before wrapping her arms around him, "It's _beautiful!_"

"Wait until you see the inside," Tron smiled, "Beck? Would you like to see your room?"

"I have my own _room_!?" Beck demanded, "I've had to share with Uncle Jet…you mean I have _my_ room?!"'

"Why don't you go see?" Tron suggested, holding out a key to the boy.

Beck's eyes sparkled as he grabbed the key and shot towards the front door with his parents following. Beck opened the door and cautiously made his way inside. Yori stepped forward when Tron stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

"Alan-One said it was tradition for the man to carry his wife over the threshold of their new home," Tron whispered softly in her ear, "I intend to honor that,"

Without a warning, Tron swept Yori off her feet and carried her, bridal-style, into the house.

Yori's eyes widened as Tron set her down.

"Tron..." she breathed quietly, "It's our apartment…you made it like our apartment!"

Tron gave her a soft smile.

"I remembered what it used to look like," he told her, "I'm slowly regaining the memories I lost, but they're coming,"

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to see the rooms?" he asked.

Yori nodded and they walked down the hall…right as Beck shot out of one room.

"Is this one _mine_!?" he demanded, pointing at the door.

Tron gave a nod.

"What do you think?"

"It's _amazing_!" Beck beamed, "I _love_ it!"

Yori peered into the room, taking in the carefully painted walls that seemed to actually be alive…

"Tron City?" she murmured softly, "Well…the outskirts looking in?"

Tron gave a nod before turning to Beck.

"I know you asked me to draw you a picture…I'm sorry it took so long," he said.

"It's better than I could have imagined, Dad!" Beck grinned, "But…why is that one wall blank?"

Yori turned her gaze to the white wall and she wondered the exact same thing.

"It's for your own drawings," Tron told him, "I left it for you to draw your own wall,"

Beck hugged his father and Tron returned it.

"Thanks, Daddy," Beck beamed, letting go and running around his room.

* * *

01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

A few weeks later, Tron came back home from his meeting with Sam dressed in his new uniform. Finally, after all these years he had a means to provide for his family, he didn't have to rely on Alan or Lora. He walked down the hall, stopping at the door to Beck's room, where Beck and Yori sat. He would have walked on by if he hadn't heard what Yori was telling Beck.

_"Trevor…" pleaded the King, "What have you become?"_

_The Knight's steely gaze never left the King's as he landed, coming up behind the chariot and aiming once again and then…_

"Then what?" Beck asked, leaning forwards, "What happened?"

"Rinus _remembered_!" Yori replied, her eyes shining happily, "True, it was only three words, but he remembered that he was once Sir Trevor!"

"What did he remember!?"

Tron's blood froze. How had she known that? That wasn't possible…no, it was. He remembered now, he showed her what had happened…

_"Flynn! Go!"_

Tron shook his head, trying to clear out the memory.

_"Rinzler! Take the shot! Finish the game!"_

A low growl escaped Tron's throat.

"I fight for the Users," he stated firmly to himself, "I don't fight for _him_, not anymore,"

"But…but it can't end like that!" Beck protested, notifying Tron that Yori's story had finished, "What about Sir Trevor? Did he throw off the curse?! What about Lady Yaira?"

"Oh, Lady Yaira found Sir Trevor alright," Yori nodded, "She broke the curse on him by kissing him,"

"Yuck!" Beck groaned.

"Well, it's true," Yori huffed, "He remembered that he wasn't Rinus, that he was Trevor instead,"

"What happened to them?" the eight year old asked, eyes wide, "Did they go back to the city?"

"Oh they tried," Yori replied, "The people saw Sir Trevor and immediately thought he was Sir Rinus, they tried to kill him so they fled. Prince Samuel, now King Samuel found them and took them home with him and the newly made Queen Cora. Sir Trevor and Lady Yaira settled down so that they would not have to fight anymore and they had a son. They named him Beckett,"

"That sounds like my name!" Beck beamed.

"Yes but he wasn't as cute as you," Yori teased, tapping their son on the nose.

And that was Tron's cue.

Beck grinned right as Tron's shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Nor as big a troublemaker," Tron added.

"DADDY!"

"Oh, don't mind me," he smiled softly, "I'm just listening,"

"Now, child, you promised me you'd go to sleep," Yori chastised.

"But _Mooom_!"

"Little one…you go to sleep right _now_," Yori growled.

"…Fine…" the boy pouted, grabbing his teddy bear and flopping down on his side.

His father gave a slight chuckle, his steel blue gaze gleaming softly as the boy's mother came to his side.

"Good evening, Mr. Bradley," she smiled.

"And to you, Mrs. Bradley," Tron answered, kissing the top of her head.

She hummed, taking in the Encom security guard's outfit on her husband's tall, lithe, well-toned form.

"You got the job I see," she smiled.

He nodded.

"I did, big surprise," Tron said, rolling his eyes, "According to Sam, I was a 'shoo in' for the job. I have him and Ala…father…to thank,"

"They've been nothing but good to us,"

"True. Eight years we've been in this world and it never ceases to amaze me," Tron hummed, rubbing his wife's back as he watched their son sleep, "I heard the story you told him,"

"He'll never know it's more than a story," she sighed.

"Maybe one day," he answered, "Maybe one day we'll take him home,"

"This is his home now,"

"Maybe," he shrugged, "But he's part of the System, just as you are, just as I am,"

He looked at the drawings on the walls, looking at the blue and white lines on blackened landscapes…seeing the sharp mountain ranges that he used to know.

"She calls to him," Tron finally said as he and Yori turned away, walking to his room.

"She calls to you too," Yori replied as they both got ready for bed.

Tron took off his shirt and settled into the bed next to his wife, his steely blue eyes watching her carefully.

"Don't lie to me," she said, poking him in the chest, "I see the way you space out sometimes, how your hand reaches back behind your shoulders when you're startled. She wants her Monitor, her Champion back,"

"I am not the Champion…not anymore," he answered, lying down onto the pillow, "I can never be that again. Not after what I did. Besides…I'm perfectly happy here,"

She gave a soft smile, tracing the four tiny white squares on Tron's chest, making them turn the faintest violet. A low, rumbling, broken purr emitted from the Monitor's chest, making his cheeks flare red as he worked to get around the purr.

"Stop," he purred softly, but he didn't really mean it.

"You still purr, after all these years," she hummed, running her fingers over the other white circles and dashes that dotted her husband's lean, tanned form, turning them faint shades of violet as well.

He gave another purring rumble, trying to get her to stop but still not wanting her to.

"I know," she sighed, "But you should see him…how the other children tease him because he's different. He spooks easily and he accidently broke a child's nose because the boy snuck up on him,"

"He has a fighter's instinct,"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he would have ended up a monitor like you," she said, "He's got the ability,"

Silence.

"He will not be going to the Grid…unless something happens, Yori," he finally said.

"I pray you're right, Tron," Yori murmured, huddling closer into Tron's broad chest, "For Beck's sake,"

…

That night, Yori felt Tron getting out of bed and wandering to his desk. She sat up, watching as he turned on the light and started drawing.

"Another nightmare?" she asked, getting up and coming to him.

He didn't answer.

"Tron?"

The Monitor didn't even look up. His hands whirled and slashed over the paper, soon, two male figures took form on the page, Disks engaged.

One in white, the other in black, both with faces uncovered.

"Tron…"

Silence, except for the scratching of the pencil over the paper. Suddenly, he dropped the pencil, reaching for the bits of jewel bright color that he so loved, and he continued.

The black garbed figure Yori didn't recognize as Tron continued in his frenzied drawing…the white one looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

The background came into clarity…and it was a place Yori knew very well.

It was the platform where the Portal stood.

The picture grew in its intensity and its terror…a third figure joined the group, looking like it fell or it was getting up while the two other fought. Yori could almost hear the sound of the Disks clashing together, the shattering of voxels as the Disks connected with a body part…

Suddenly the pencil Tron had in his death grip snapped in two as he signed it. The Monitor jerked as if some part of him had broken as well and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Yori put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked.

"You woke me up when you got out of bed," she said.

"I did?" Tron asked, blinking before looking at the desk, "Who drew that?"

"You did,"

"I did?"

"You're sounding like a broken record," Yori replied, crossing her arms, "Yes, you drew it…see you even signed it,"

She pointed to the four tiny white dots in the bottom left hand corner and Tron just stared at it.

"I…I don't remember doing this," he murmured.

"You were doing this for the past hour," Yori said, shooting a look at the clock, "Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know," he admitted, looking shaken.

"Do you know these two?" Yori asked, touching the two combatants, "I mean, the one in white looks like he's you almost…it was your armor before the Coup. But the third looks like you more than the other does…but the circuit color is wrong, it's…_his_…"

"I don't know," Tron replied, flipping the sketch book over and closing it, "I don't know who they are…let's just get some rest, alright?"

"If you say so,"

She fell asleep almost instantly, but Tron lay in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He _lied_ about it. He _knew_ who the three were. The one on the ground was himself…or Rinzler…it was hard to tell because the color was mixed between red and blue. The one in white…it was an older version of Beck, easily eighteen User years or so and looking more and more like himself with every year that passed.

The third…

Tron shuddered involuntarily.

The third was covered in circuit lines, even his face. Only one was like that.

"Cyrus,"

**Well. _That_ can't be good. Tron had a nightmare of older Beck and Cyrus but doesn't remember? Wonder how _that_ could have happened? Any ideas? Next time we enter _Twice Upon a Time_ territory, getting to see the Monitor's "moody spell" as Yori once called it, along with the coming of the cats (much to Tron's dislike), a certain revelation in the family, and (if it's not long enough for my taste) the birthday for one of the boys.  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Ghosts

**So here's my little tribute to Mother's Day (at the beginning). And there's something that happens later on…you might just get me for that but you'll see that it plays an important role in the story. Particularly in the _Uprising_ segment.**

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 11

Ghosts

Yori woke up to Beck insistently shaking her shoulder.

"What is it, Beck?" she asked sleepily.

Beck sheepishly handed her a bunch of flowers that were more than likely picked from the wooded backyard.

"They're beautiful, Beck!" Yori smiled, taking a long breath and smelling the soft fragrance of the flowers.

"Happy Mother's day, Mommy," he said with the same crooked smile that Tron had and made Yori's heart melt.

Yori drew him into an embrace, laughing gently as Beck nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you, Beck,"

"I take it you liked his present?" came Tron's voice from the door.

Yori looked up to see him leaning on the door frame, the circles under his eyes were getting darker with every day.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"To an extent," Tron shrugged, "Someone tried to break into Encom…I stopped them,"

"Bet he used his ninja powers too," Beck muttered darkly…having been on the receiving end of those moves every time they tried to get him to take a bath after he and Kevin had raced their 10 speeds down the Basic family's long dirt driveway.

It wasn't _his_ fault that Kevin cheated by sticking a stick into the back spokes. It _was _his fault when he leaped off his own bike and tackled Kevin, making them both wreck and roll down the hill into the creek.

And, just like they did when they were little, they had a big mud war.

Beck had tried sneaking into the house but Tron caught him and chased him through the halls before somehow flipping over Beck's head and landing gracefully right in front of him…before picking him up around the waist and hauling him to the bathroom to get a bath.

Tron looked at his son with slight amusement.

"No…but I did throw a manhole cover at him,"

Beck started laughing while Yori stared at her husband.

"Trevor!" she chastised.

"It was at the back of his legs! Sam Flynn would not give me the Taser or the other handheld weapons so I improvised,"

His eyes met Yori's and they both smiled knowingly, remembering something Flynn had said so long ago.

_"I'm a User, I'll improvise_,"

"AH! I almost forgot!" Beck announced, "Wait here…I've got to get the rest of my present!"

He ran off and Yori heard the front door close.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tron admitted, "The only present he showed me was the flowers…"

The door opened again and Beck came in with a cardboard box with a blanket in it. He sat it on the bed.

Yori peered into the box and her mouth fell open. She reached in and pulled out two kittens. One bright yellow, the other a rust red.

"They're adorable!" she breathed.

Tron closed an eye and Beck looked at him.

"They're just kittens, Daddy," he said, "Like Zap!"

"Zap and I didn't get along that famously," Tron growled, glaring at the two little furballs.

"Oh, you'll live," Yori chastised, "Besides, Zap wasn't used to you, these two will grow up with you,"

"I didn't know if you had names in mind…" Beck started as he rubbed the yellow kitten's ears, "So I named 'em already,"

"Oh?" Yori asked, "What did you name them?"

"This one's Bit," he said, pointing at the yellow cat, "And that one's Byte,"

"Bit and Byte," Yori hummed, "What do you think, Trevor? Good names?"

"I suppose,"

"Oh, and Uncle Jet called," Beck announced, "He wants to know if we want to go to the beach with him, Grandpa, Gram, Uncle Sam, Aunt Quorra and Kevin,"

"I've never been to the beach," Yori started, "I think it's a good idea, go and call him, tell him we'll be there,"

"Ok!" Beck chirped before running off.

"A beach?" Tron started slowly, "Like with the _sea_?"

"I'm sure they're different here," Yori told him, "It _can't_ be _exactly_ like the ones on the Grid…right?"

* * *

01000111 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110100 01110011

* * *

"No, it's _exactly_ like the one on the Grid," Tron growled, glaring at the water darkly as tremors ran up and down his lean form.

"It's not viral," Yori whispered into his ear, putting her arms around his bare chest, "It's not going to kill you,"

"C'mon Dad the water's fine!" Beck called, waving from the surf.

"Sure he'll get into the sea but he won't get a bath," Yori sighed as Tron gave a short laugh.

"C'mon Uncle Trevor!" Kevin yelled, also waving, "It's warm!"

"I think I'll stay where it's dry," Tron said, sitting in the sand, "You two have fun,"

He turned to Yori.

"You can go in with them," he told her, "I…I'll just stay here,"

"You sure?" Yori asked, rubbing her thumb against the tetramino design on his throat.

"I'm sure," Tron nodded, "I might go on the pier and watch for a while,"

"Alright then…come in when you want to join the fun,"

"Don't hold your breath," Tron stated, shuddering, "I wouldn't get in that water even if you held me at Disk point,"

"You _still_ having nightmares about that?"

"When you crash into the Sea of Simulation at a high altitude and at high speed…_then_ you can talk," he muttered, "I didn't know if I'd come back up…"

"But you _did_ and this isn't theSea of Simulation. It's the Pacific Ocean,"

"I don't care. It's a large mass of water that goes over my head…I'm _not_ getting in,"

"Suit yourself," Yori shrugged, kissing his head as she got to her feet and went into the surf to join Sam, Quorra, Kevin and Beck.

"You don't want to get in with them?" Alan asked, coming up and sitting next to Tron.

"It's…complicated," Tron said evasively.

"Your Sea incident,"

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Pretty much, yeah,"

Tron put his head in his hands.

"I can't…I just _look_ at it and I immediately feel the water closing over my head, the current dragging me under as Clu flies off with _my_ baton. If I had been stronger…Flynn might still be alive,"

"That's why you're afraid of water," Alan nodded, "Sam and Jet thought it was because Ri…"

He stopped at the look Tron was giving him.

"_He_," Alan corrected and Tron relaxed a bit, "had the purring thing. They figured since Ri…ah…Y…_he_ purred that he had other cat-like personality quirks,"

"Remind me to have a _chat_ with Sam Flynn and my brother," Tron growled darkly.

He was still sore about Sam's jibe about Rinzler's purr and Jet wasn't helping.

"They're just messing with you," Alan said, patting Tron's shoulder, "They wouldn't do it if they didn't care about you. I'd be more worried if Sam was too terrified of talking to you because of…"

"Because of what happened in the Games and on the Grid," Tron finished, "I would understand. I notice how his body language changes when I'm talking with Quorra or with Kevin. He's afraid that I will relapse and hurt the both of them since Quorra is a full ISO and Kevin is half- ISO,"

"You wouldn't do that,"

"I know that, and _you_ know that…but Sam is right," Tron admitted, "It is better to be safe than sorry. Ah, Users, I'm afraid that one day I _will_ snap and Yori and Beck will be in the crosshairs. I don't know what I'd do if either of them were hurt,"

"It won't happen," Alan reassured him, "You said you threw it off and I believe you. Now, it's too nice a day to sit and talk about this stuff…go on and have some fun,"

Tron looked at him.

"That's an order," Alan added.

Tron gave a curt nod and got to his feet, walking towards the pier. His bare feet stung as he walked over the hot boards but he paid it no mind. He was enjoying the sun that was shining down on his bare, pale skin, slowly turning it the tanned color that he normally gained in the summer, the same tan that made his circuit marks stand out like a beacon.

He stopped on the edge of the pier, looking at the azure water below him…

_The water closes over my head. Stunned. Falling. Falling…_

Suddenly something slammed into him, knocking him forwards off the pier and towards the water. He reached back, his hand closing around cloth as he dragged whatever pushed him in with him.

And he hit the water.

_Stunned. Warning: Shutdown Impending. Dark. Alone. Sinking. Help! Can't breathe! I am Rinzler. Error! No! Not Rinzler! Error! Warning: Shutdown Impending_. _Poisoned waters. Whoami? Rinzler. Error. Error. I. Am…Blind! Can't see!_ _ Water seeps through the crack Clu gave me, I can't breathe, water floods into my mouth, into my nose, it hurts! Can't breathe…So alone, can't think, no identity. Disks gone. Designation…searching…Rinzler? Error. No…not Rinzler…I. Am. _TRON!

He screamed, a bubbly, watery scream as he sank down into the water. Tron clawed at whatever pushed him in, trying to either get away or get to the surface…maybe both.

Strong hands grabbed him around the waist and dragged him upwards until they broke the surface.

"What. The. _HEL…"_ Jet roared but his last word was drowned by Tron's frantic splashing, "Was _that!?"_

"JET!" Alan yelled, "Get him to shore!"

The man grumbled and growled to himself as he helped the spazzing Monitor to shore, wiping away the blood that was streaming from his nose where Tron had hit him…_hard_.

As soon as Tron touched dry sand, the Program shot out of Jet's grip, rushing to the spot he had begun at, glaring heatedly at the water and then shifted his dark, steel blue and amber threaded gaze to Jet.

"It was just _water_!" Jet protested, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding, "God! If I knew you'd take it _that_ bad, I wouldn't have given you a push!"

"_You_ did that!?" Tron snarled.

"Boys!" Lora yelled, "ENOUGH! Jet…that was a very, _very_ stupid stunt. You _know_ he doesn't like water! You saw what happened when we tried giving him a _bath_!"

"That was eight years ago!" Jet protested.

"Still!"

She then turned on Tron.

"I'm sorry, he did that…but you're at fault too. You shouldn't have stood so close to the edge and grabbing Jet by the swim trunks was _not_ the smartest idea. He could have hit his head when he went in…and that could have killed him,"

Tron's face went from scarlet to white in less than a second as the words sunk in. Jet could have been killed…if that had happened…

"I trust we've learned from this experience?" Lora asked, looking at her sons.

"Yeah, don't push Tron in the water," Jet growled.

"And don't drag Jet in with me," Tron added with his own growl.

"I want you both to apologize," Lora ordered, _"Now_,"

"Sorry,"

Lora gave a satisfied nod and then turned back towards the splashing kids. Another World War III avoided.

* * *

01000111 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110100 01110011

* * *

"He should be out by now," Tron growled, craning his neck and trying to see his son walk out of the building.

"He might have stayed to talk to a teacher," Yori suggested, "Maybe his music teacher? She's been trying to get Beck and Kevin both to try out for the musical. They're both really good actors and musicians as well,"

"And nearly inseparable," Tron pointed out, "Which bothers me,"

"Why?"

He pointed at the schoolyard.

"Because Kevin's right there…and I don't see Beck,"

Yori looked over right as Kevin started towards his mother, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to her as they walked to Sam's old motorcycle.

"That's odd," she said as Quorra and Kevin left, "You don't think something's happened to him?"

"If it has…I'm going to have a few choice words with the administration,"

"Oh no, not again!" Yori sighed, "The last time, we had to call in Alan because you took something they said the wrong way,"

"That won't happen again," Tron reassured her, "And I thought we agreed never to speak of that again?"

"Whatever you say, dear,"

Tron gave a soft laugh and returned to his searching…

"I found him!" he announced, "He's over there…by the fountain, with all those other boys…"

"So he's found a few new friends," Yori beamed, "I'm so proud of him! I mean, he's been through so much with those bullies and…"

She stopped as Beck was thrown to the ground by one of the boys.

"M-Maybe they were just playing?" she started, hoping and praying that she was right…but she knew she wasn't, and the old protectiveness started rising up again.

It got worse as one of them picked up Beck and held him by his arms while the one who shoved him stalked forwards.

Yori looked at Tron, wanting to see what he was doing as he had gotten very, _very_ quiet.

Tron had stilled, sitting almost rigid in his seat, his hand gripping the steering wheel so hard that the marks on his knuckles almost glowed. He closed his eyes, taking his hands off the steering wheel and rubbing his temples, like he was having a massive headache. As that happened, his whole body seemed to vibrate with pain, tension, Yori didn't know. It was like he was having a seizure!

But that wasn't what really frightened Yori.

What scared her…was the fact that Tron had opened his eyes again…and they were burning a rich, fiery amber color while a low, dark growl rumbled in his throat.

"Tron…?" she started, putting a hand on her husband's forearm.

He didn't move, his amber-orange eyes locked on the bully that was tormenting Beck. He put a hand on the door handle, pulling it out partially…

When the boy and his group left Beck alone, letting the Child Basic get to his feet and head to the car, brushing himself off.

Tron's fiery gaze never left the retreating group, the growl rumbling at an even darker level…

"TRON!" Yori finally shouted, shaking his shoulder.

The Monitor jerked like someone had snapped something in his face. He blinked rapidly as the amber light in his eyes died back to steel blue.

"Are you alright?" Yori asked.

Tron didn't answer. He closed the door right as Beck came in.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," he said, sliding in and dropping his backpack to the floor, "So…what's going on?"

Yori turned back to her silent husband and then to her son.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

* * *

01000111 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110100 01110011

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kevin!" the group cried as Kevin blew out the candles on the cake.

"Eight at last!" Kevin sighed dramatically before throwing a smirk at his 'cousin', "You can't brag that you're a 'year' older than me anymore, Beck!"

"Who said I ever did that?" Beck demanded.

Kevin shot him a cheeky grin before leaning back in his chair, putting the chair on its back two legs.

"Kevin Jeffery Flynn!" Quorra reprimanded, shoving the chair back down on all four legs, "_What_ have I told you about leaning in your chair?"

Kevin pouted, crossing his arms.

"To not to," he grumbled.

"That's right," she nodded.

"Hey, Kev," Jet started, "Ready to see your present?"

"Duh!" Kevin grinned, "Bring on the presents!"

"You'll have to travel for this one," Sam started, "But as a hint…every one of us, except for you two, know this place very well…"

Tron frowned.

"Sam…you don't mean…" he started.

Sam shot him a grin.

"I do," he smirked.

…

"Flynn's Arcade," Tron said, looking at the building in front of him, "It looks abandoned,"

"Has been for about what…twenty eight years?" Sam answered.

"Sounds right," Jet nodded.

"But, Jet and I have been fixing it up," Sam grinned, "We were hoping to get it running again. We got it cleared and cleaned up just enough for the boys to play today. So!"

He bent down to face his son and his nephew.

"Whaddya say we play some games?"

"Yeah!" both boys chorused, running inside with Jet close behind.

"Sam Flynn…this is where the Grid is…isn't it?" Tron asked.

Sam nodded, almost a little confused before it dawned on him.

"That's right! You were unconscious when we dragged you out of here!" he said, slapping a hand to his forehead, "I completely forgot!"

"Sam!" Yori hissed, "They could find the laser and they could accidently zap themselves to the Grid! It's unstable!"

"That was eight years ago," Sam corrected, "Alan, Roy and I have been working on it,"

Yori didn't look convinced.

"Besides, I fixed the game so that they won't even know there's a door behind it," Sam added, "It won't have the whole 'quarter just sliding out' problem. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

The two Basics looked at each other, but they followed Sam in anyway.

Tron looked around at the multicolored lights in slight awe. So _this_ is where Flynn worked when he wasn't in the Grid with the rest of them!

"Kinda takes some getting used to," Yori told him, "But…"

"It's…a unique style," Tron admitted, "I see Flynn's handiwork in all of these,"

He froze as he looked at the game in the back part of the room, in a place of honor it looked like…

It had _his_ name.

"Is that…" Tron started and Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad didn't know if he would ever get to see you again," he explained, "So he wrote this game based on the adventures you had on the Encom server,"

"I want to play _that_ one!" Beck announced, coming over to the game.

"Me too!" Kevin added.

"Here, you go first," Beck said, "Since you're the birthday boy,"

"Ok,"

Tron watched in amusement as Kevin and Beck started to play, occasionally one would jostle the other in order to get their turn at the controls to come quicker.

He looked around until he saw another game catch his eye.

"_Space Paranoids_?" he asked, looking at Sam as the Flynn followed him to the game.

"Dad's first game," Sam explained, "I dare you to take a crack at his high score,"

"Sam Flynn, there was a reason why I was the champion of both the Encom server _and_ the Grid," Tron warned him, "Remember the _last_ time you challenged me,"

"Don't I remember," Sam grumbled, "I _still_ haven't gotten the dents out of my bike,"

Tron took another look at the game and shrugged.

"Let's see how much of my skill I've kept out here," he said, taking the quarter from Sam and slipping it into the machine.

Sam watched in wonder and in growing shock/fascination at how easily Tron handled the game, shooting down Recognizer after Recognizer.

Suddenly, Tron stopped and Sam frowned.

"What happened?" he asked.

Tron looked at him.

"It broke," he answered, gesturing at the screen…

And showing Kevin Flynn I's score moving down to the second place spot while a blank appeared at the top slot.

"No, it didn't break," Sam sighed, "You just _shattered_ Dad's high score,"

Tron cocked his head.

"I did?" he asked, "So…what do I do?"

"Move the controls and type your name," Sam instructed.

It took Tron a while, but he managed to get his name…his _real_ name put in the game's top slot…

Right as Kevin let out a whoop of delight.

"First place spot! Take that!" the eight year old hollered.

"Kev…I give it a few more minutes," Sam warned.

"Huh? Why?" Kevin asked.

Sam shook his head as Beck took his turn at the game…

And he in turn shattered Kevin's record.

"WHAT!?" Kevin shrieked, whirling around to face Beck's smug grin, "That…that…you _cheated_!"

"Nope…I'm just that good," Beck beamed, nearly skipping over to his parents.

Kevin closed an eye.

"I wanna rematch," he demanded.

"Maybe tomorrow," Beck replied, "My wrists hurt from all that joystick moving,"

Kevin opened his mouth…but stopped, thinking about what Beck said before nodding.

"Yeah, I know how that feels," he admitted, "Tomorrow then. And prepare to get crushed,"

"Not if I crush you first!" Beck retorted.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Boys!" Yori laughed, "You'll both be good. Just save the fighting for the gaming grid, alright?"

"Alright," the both answered in Unison.

"Well," Jet started, "Just got a call from Dad…he says dinner's ready, so we'd better be getting back home,"

* * *

01000111 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110100 01110011

* * *

"Tron, can you come here?" Alan asked.

The Program came into the living room without hesitation…though he froze when he saw Sam, Jet, _and_ Alan in the room waiting on him.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked.

"That's what we'd like to know," Jet said, "Yori told us what happened with Beck a while ago,"

Tron closed his eyes in frustration before reopening them.

"There's nothing wrong," he growled as Alan looked him over, "I'm perfectly fine,"

"Emphasis on 'perfect'," Sam added, earning him the famous steely glare that his father had been on the receiving end of on both sides of the screen.

"You don't notice it…do you?" Alan asked, frowning.

"Notice _what_?" Tron demanded.

"Beck…c'mere," Jet called.

The boy bounded up to his uncle from the back deck, his steel colored eyes bright.

"Do you trust me?" Jet whispered into his nephew's ear and Beck nodded, "We're going to play ok? I'll be Prince Clem, you be Sir Trevor. We're going to have a play fight, ok?"

Beck gave another nod and set his feet in a defensive position while Jet raised a fist.

Tron froze, watching Jet carefully.

Jet started to move his fist while Tron started shaking visibly, holding his head as a faint, but noticeable, purring growl started up in the air.

Jet swung towards Beck and Tron leaped into action, tackling Jet and snarling, his own fists raised and ready to pummel his 'brother'…

His amber gaze fiery and hard.

"That's enough," Alan ordered, but Jet was still pinned to the floor.

Tron's mind was set on one thing. Jet had tried to 'hurt' Beck and he wasn't going to allow him to do it again…no, _Rinzler_ wasn't going to let Jet even _touch_ Beck again. His hand went to Jet's throat and he put pressure on it. Jet's steel eyes flashed towards his father, he grabbed at Rinzler's hand and tried to pry it off but the Enforcer was too strong…

"Tro-Trevor, I said that's enough," Alan corrected, putting a hand on Rinzler's shoulder, which was shrugged off.

"…Daddy?" Beck asked, eyes soft and pleading.

The boy's voice had an immediate effect on Rinzler…the Program's heart-rate settled down, his eyes dimmed and returned to steel blue…and Tron knelt, blinking on Jet's chest.

"Trevor…" Jet grunted, prying Tron's lax hand off his throat, "Get. Off,"

Tron gracefully got off his adopted brother's chest and went over to his son, picking up the boy and holding him close.

"Beck…go back outside and play with your mother, Kevin and Quorra, ok?" Alan asked and Beck nodded, much to Tron's disappointment.

"I think it's only when Beck's in danger…maybe even if Yori's in danger…when Rinzler makes an appearance," Sam reasoned.

"Ya _think_?" Jet snapped, rubbing his throat.

"No…no I threw it off…" Tron started.

"I don't think you did," Alan said, "I think there's a bit in you that is still Rinzler, but thank goodness that it doesn't come out often,"

"I…" Tron started, shaking badly, "I…I'm sorry…"

And he turned around, leaving the room quickly and quietly.

Sam started forwards but Alan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," he ordered, "He needs some time to think,"

* * *

01000111 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110100 01110011

* * *

He sat on the roof outside of his and Yori's old room, his knees drawn up to his chest. This couldn't be happening…no! Why now? Why?

His eyes squeezed shut and he felt a few tears slipping down past his nose.

He could have easily killed Jet…or Alan…or Sam…Users, even Beck! That last thought broke him. If he had hurt Beck…

He lay his head on his kneecaps, biting down the sobs that threatened to escape.

"Well, so now you know," a voice sneered.

Tron's head snapped up and he nearly fell off the roof at what he saw.

"Hello, _Tron_," Rinzler said, his amber gaze gleaming in the moonlight.

**Oh I am so _evil_! Sorry, guys, couldn't resist. Just to let you know, the Basic Family's house is in the forest area that you see at the end of Legacy and another thing…that end bit? Tron's not conscious…it's more of a nightmare than anything. It gets steadily worse as this goes on…he'll actually hear some of Rinzler's input on things…and vice versa. So, next time, we get a little farther into the story…Beck'll be about 13 maybe? (Poor Tron and Yori, having to deal with a teenager…and a prankster at that. First victim…a certain Bradley. Can you guess who?)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Dawn

**I apologize for that last chapter, I really do. Sadly, I'm not resolving it. I'm not going to do a full on dialogue between the Enforcer and Protector until later, there will be flashbacks of certain talks (like in this chapter there's one, where Rinzler 'reassures' Tron of something) and of course one will continue to put his input in the other's thoughts. Here we have Beck showing a side of him that is strikingly like his mother's and we get a little father/son moment too. Oh, and Beck and Kevin are thirteen in this one.**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 12

Dawn

Tron shot up, gasping, taking in the smooth silver-white walls of his and Yori's room. He got out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and went to the sink, turning on the water and cupping his hands underneath the cold spray. He splashed his face, trying to wash away the dark nightmarish wisps that lingered.

He dried his face off and looked up…seeing amber eyes staring back at him from the mirror. The Monitor gave a hoarse shout, stumbling back and tripping over the rug, landing in the tub with a loud thud.

Tron gave a low growl of pain, struggling to right himself, wincing as the move irritated the scars that crossed his chest and side. He looked back up in the mirror to see his normal, steel blue eyes staring back at him. He gave a frustrated sigh, leaning his head on the mirror.

This was too much. He was afraid of looking in a mirror now…

He hated it.

The conversation (or lack thereof) that he had had with Rinzler bothered him…even though it had been about five years.

_"Get out of my head,"_ he had told him.

_"Wish I could…but I'm just as much a part of you now as you are of me. You'll never be rid of me, Tron,"_

He shuddered, kneeling on the ground and running his hands through his hair. It was tearing him apart…he wouldn't harm his family…and Users frag Rinzler if he _tried_ to harm them!

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Dad?" Beck's voice asked, "You ok? I heard a thud,"

Tron got to his feet and opened the door, looking at the worried steely gaze of his teenage son.

"I'm fine," Tron sighed, "Just…"

"Another nightmare?" Beck asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, "I uh…sometimes you scream and Mom told me that you get 'em. She won't tell me what they're about…"

"They're…not for the faint of heart," Tron told him, "I don't think you're old enough yet,"

"That's what you told me when I asked about your scars a long time ago," Beck said.

Tron closed his eyes and he sighed. He _had_ promised he would tell Beck the story when he was older…

He reopened his eyes, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I think you're old enough to hear that one," he said, "But not here…there's someplace I want to show you. Get dressed, we leave in five minutes,"

* * *

01000100 01100001 01110111 01101110

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Beck asked, tightening the laces on his tennis shoes, "I mean, you're _finally_ taking me on your morning run and you're being secretive? C'mon Dad,"

"Just try to keep up," Tron replied as he jumped off the porch and started down the lane, Beck followed close behind.

The boy kept up with his father, his long legs keeping stride easily. Every once and a while, Tron would speed up, just to see how Beck would keep up…the thirteen year old caught up easily, not even breaking stride.

Suddenly, Tron turned off the path and started up the rough terrain. Now _here_ Beck started to stumble, but he managed to always keep his father in his sights.

Finally Tron stopped between a cliff face and a tall pine tree.

"We here?" Beck asked, leaning over slightly.

"Not quite," his father replied, looking up at the cliff in the rapidly lightening sky, "Up there. And hurry,"

"But there's no way up there!" Beck protested, "…Unless you're using your ninja skills…"

Tron threw him a knowing smile and jogged over to a fallen log about thirty feet away. The Monitor spun back on his heel and flowed from a walk to a jog and finally into a dead on sprint before launching into the air towards the cliff, his hands and feet connected with the rock and he pushed off, jumping towards the tree and then back again until he reached the top.

"Don't hesitate," Tron called down, "keep moving. It's as easy as walking!"

"More like easy as falling," Beck muttered to himself as he went back to where his father had started.

He ran towards the cliff, jumping and trying to do what his father had done…but he slipped and fall back to earth.

"Try again!"

Beck growled to himself and stalked back to the starting point before running again. He made it a little farther, but still fell.

"I can't!" Beck yelled, "It's too hard!"

Tron gave a soft smile and pointed at the stone and then at the tree.

"Look close, tell me what you see,"

The boy walked up to the cliff…noticing a dark smear on the cliff, and then another one farther up the face. He turned towards the tree, noticing where the bark had been scraped off.

"Put your hands and feet in those spots, you'll get up here soon enough," Tron told him, "But you might want to hurry…the show is about to start,"

Beck jogged uncertainly back to the starting point and then rushed the cliff, jumping upwards, slamming his feet into the footprints left by his father's jump, shoving off and landing in the tree, digging his hands into the grooves worn into the bark before pushing off again. He made it to the last handhold on the cliff…but he couldn't pull himself up. He felt his father's hands on his wrist and he felt himself being pulled up to safety. Tron embraced the boy, holding him close.

"You did well," he told him, "You got it quicker than I did when I first made it up here,"

Beck looked up at his father.

"Is there an easier way up here?" he asked.

"Without killing yourself? No," Tron chuckled, "But, what is life without a little risk? Without an edge?"

"Organized chaos?" Beck suggested.

"Hmmm, I've seen your room, that's how your mother describes it,"

"So, what did you want to show me?" Beck asked, walking over to the edge and sitting down right as the first rays of the day started peaking over the ridge.

"That," Tron gestured as the sun rose, painting the sky with pastel colors and washing over the city.

Beck watched over the city, a smile on his face.

"That's beautiful," Beck breathed, "You can see the whole city! Dad…do you come here every day?"

"Yes," Tron replied, "It…brings back memories for me. I come here to think, to be by myself. I haven't told your mother, your uncles…not even your grandfather knows about this place. It was only me…and now you,"

He sat next to his son.

"I suppose you want to know how I got these now," Tron started, gesturing at his face and chest.

Beck gave a nod.

"Well…a long time ago, I was in the…army," Tron began slowly, "I protected people and I loved it. I felt like I was born to do it, I loved seeing the smiles on their faces when they knew they were safe. I had a soldier that I was training, he was very bright, very good at what he did. You remind me a lot of him,"

He ruffled Beck's hair as the the boy grinned.

"One day, there was an attack on the city I was guarding, my soldier, Andrew, went after the monster and sought to take him down. I was to escort the city's leader out of the city…when we were attacked by one I called brother. He was an advisor to the leader, and it made the blow very hard on us. I forced the city leader out of the way and attacked the guards that came at us. I…dispatched…them and went after the advisor, who was advancing on the leader. I tackled the advisor and I got these as a result,"

He took off the t-shirt, revealing the jagged scars on his chest and side.

"I was taken captive and interrogated…but I wouldn't break," he finished, touching the scar on his face, "I was the leader's last soldier, all the others were brainwashed or, in Andrew's case, killed. My interrogator was a soldier under my command, so that made it worse. I refused to break and he gave me this. I was taken to be executed but a turncoat took pity on me and set me free,"

He turned to face his son's ashen face.

"I told you…it wasn't for the faint of heart,"

"Dad…" Beck swallowed, "Dad I'm so sorry!"

Tron drew his son closer to him, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't do this to me,"

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that one guy saved you," Beck said, "If he didn't…I wouldn't have you,"

Tron blinked, rubbing his son's back as Beck turned to watch the sun.

_"Oh, Beck, if you only knew what that Program did,"_

But he didn't say anything. Once again, he kept his silence.

* * *

01000100 01100001 01110111 01101110

* * *

Beck ran out of his room, yelling in fear and slamming the door behind him.

"Beck! What happened?" Yori demanded.

"That's _it_!" the teenager snarled, "Uncle Jet is going to get what's coming to him!"

"What in the world did he do to you?" Yori asked.

"Spiders…_big_ ones!" Beck panted, "All over my _bed_!"

He gave a low growl and stalked towards the front door.

"He's gonna wish he _never_ pranked me," Beck muttered darkly as he stormed out the door, slamming it shut.

"I see he found Sam's gift," Tron said, looking at the door.

"Sam's? He said it was Jet!" Yori protested.

"That's what Sam wanted him to think," Tron corrected, "Oh no…Sam wanted to get back at Beck for the snake in a can prank,"

"But _spiders_?"

"He knows that Beck's terrified of them,"

He shot a perfectly evil grin at the door.

"I'm taking this as revenge for him pushing me off the pier," Tron chuckled, walking back into the living room.

Yori shook her head.

"Users help the boy," she muttered.

* * *

01000100 01100001 01110111 01101110

* * *

"It's perfect," Kevin snickered as he set the last piece in place, "Oh God he's going to wet himself!"

"These were scary enough on television," Beck agreed, "Ha! Serves him right,"

"This ought to teach him to mess with us," Kevin grinned.

"What he do to you?"

"Put a mouse in my bed," Kevin shuddered, "He's…_evil_,"

"And he's gonna see how evil _we_ can be," Beck smirked, "You set up the camera?"

Kevin nodded and grinned.

"Evil laughter anyone?" he joked while Beck gave a short nod.

The both threw their heads back and laughed.

* * *

01000100 01100001 01110111 01101110

* * *

Jet walked in, tired out of his wits from work that evening. He saw a note on the fridge from his parents, saying that they were going out to dinner and they wouldn't be back til late.

"Great, house to myself," Jet smiled to himself, walking over to the couch and jumping over the top of it, grabbing the TV remote and flipping it on.

Something moved in the corner of his eye…a pale shape. Jet slowly turned around fell off the couch, clutching his heart.

"Dear _God_!" he yelled, scrambling backwards before tripping over the rug and sending the lamp crashing to the ground, "Not real, uh uh, no way!"

He scrambled up to his feet and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge…just to face another one!

Jet screamed and slammed the door shut before running to his room and shutting the door, locking it.

"Ha! Take that losers!" he crowed, hopping into bed and turning off the light, "Can't get me now!"

A few minutes, he felt something cold and _hard_ brush his arm. He blearily opened his eyes, turning on the light…and screaming like a little girl as he saw the bared fangs and clawed fingers of _five_ monsters towering above him.

* * *

01000100 01100001 01110111 01101110

* * *

Beck and Kevin watched, snickering uncontrollably as Jet shot out of his room and out of the house.

"Oh G-God that was g-good!" Kevin howled.

"M-Maybe we sh-should do that ag-gain!" Beck wheezed, holding his side as he laughed, "My ribs! I th-think I b-broke one…or five!"

The door pounded and Beck and Kevin froze.

"Act normal!" Kevin hissed as the door burst open and Jet stalked in, followed by the boys' parents.

"Hey Uncle Jet, what's up?" Beck asked innocently.

"I know it was you two," he growled dangerously, glaring at them both.

"_What_ was us?" Kevin asked.

"You two…prank…_Weeping Angels!_"

"Honestly, Uncle Jet," Beck snorted, "We're two little angels…and we're not _weeping_, Uncle Jet,"

Jet glared at him, shaking angrily.

"It _wasn't_ funny,"

"All I can say, Uncle Jet," Kevin started, "Is that whoever got you…is _good_. I mean…didn't you tell us that you _couldn't_ be pranked?"

"Cut the innocent act, I know it was you two,"

"Now _why_ would we do that?" Kevin asked, fluttering his eyelashes over his ice blue eyes.

"We're perfect angels," Beck repeated.

He drew a halo over his head while Kevin fluttered his hands like little wings. Jet wasn't amused. He growled darkly to himself and stalked out with Yori, Sam and Quorra following.

Tron stayed put and shot the two a knowing smile.

"Good job," he chuckled, "I was _waiting_ for someone to get back at him for all the things he pulled on me,"

**Jet is addicted to _Doctor Who_. I found this prank on YouTube and I nearly died laughing...it's incredibly mean but it _is_ funny. Your non-Doctor Who fan friends won't get it but those that are most _definitely_ will. Weeping Angels...my dear God they're terrifying! I've seen two _Doctor Who_ episodes and one of them was with the Weeping Angels. Sad thing...I live next to not one, but _two_ cemeteries. I couldn't sleep for two days.  
**

**This won't be the last we see of those two's pranks...they do it at school, at home...even Encom. Let's put it this way, they check in once a year :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Flynn And Tron

**Ok, so this one happens the same year as the last one (meaning the pranksters are 13). We're in the final stretch before the _Uprising_/Grid arc (it'll be when Beck's 18). Anyway, here we see the two pulling another prank...and getting into _big_ trouble with it (and we've got where Beck gets his _Uprising_ look too instead of looking more like _Legacy_ Tron). **

**Oh...and there's a few movie references in this one...can you guess?**

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 13

Flynn and Tron

"Ow! Flynn! That hurt!" Beck yelped, jerking away from his cousin.

"Oh you big baby, Tron," Kevin snorted, grabbing his cousin and forcing him to sit.

Beck's mouth quirked up in a smile at his nickname. Kevin had given it to him since every time he went against Beck in a video game (_especially_ the _Tron_ game) he lost. Epically. And according to the stories that his grandfather told him about Kevin's namesake and how he got _his_ nickname (which was the same as Beck's!) Tron was the best warrior in the system. The only thing that made him wary was when Kevin said his nickname…and Beck's dad jumped like he had been stung…or was being called…

He jolted out of his thoughts as Kevin yanked his hair.

"YEOW!" Beck howled.

"Done!" Kevin beamed, spinning his cousin towards the mirror.

"I look like _you_," Beck growled.

"Hey, why mess with perfection, man?" Kevin smirked, smoothing his windswept blond waves behind his head.

"Forget it! You look like those old pictures of your grandpa," Beck replied, fixing his hair to its normal state, "I like it like this,"

"You look like your _dad_,"

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Your dad's a _stick in the mud_,"

"He is not!" Beck retorted, "He's cool,"

"Riiight. He's so cool that he makes the Sahara look like Antarctic," Kevin snarked.

"Shut up," Beck growled, "Flynn…get out. I'm gonna fix it _my_ way, alright?"

"Fine!" Kevin sighed, throwing up his hands, "I'll just go to school…alone...with a nerd for a friend…"

Beck picked up a pillow and threw it at his cousin …smacking him right in the head.

"Ow," Kevin whined, "What do you sleep on? _Rocks_?"

"Out!"

* * *

01000110 01101100 01111001 01101110 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

"Kevin down there?" Beck called from the stairs.

"He's standing outside on the porch," Yori yelled up, "You might want to hurry, he's threatening to take your bike and dump it in the creek,"

There was a bunch of thuds and then a louder one as Beck jumped from the fifth stair and landed on the first floor with ease.

"I'm ready," he said, and Yori smiled as she saw him.

He had his black hoodie and jeans on, typical for him, but his hairstyle had changed. It was still wild and curly, but his bangs were more swept into spikes on the right side of his head.

"Whaddya think, Mom?" Beck asked, his steel blue eyes sparkling gently.

"As long as it's out of your eyes," she replied, as Tron came up beside her, "I'm ok with it,"

"Dad?"

"It looks good," Tron nodded, "But I would get moving…Kevin has already begun to roll your bike down to the creek,"

Beck's eyes widened and he sprinted out the door, snagging a piece of toast and a banana from the table before shooting out the door.

"KEVIN! GET YOUR GREASY PAWS OFF MY BIKE!" Beck yelled as the door slammed shut behind him.

Tron gave a soft laugh as he watched Beck tackle Kevin on the front lawn.

"He looks like you used to," Yori said as Tron wrapped his long arms over her back and rested his head on top of hers, "Back on the old server,"

"What gave _that_ away?"

"Oh, the hair definitely," Yori teased, "It's just as messy as yours was,"

"Now you see why I always wore that helmet,"

"True," Yori hummed, turning around, "But…with that helmet I couldn't do _this_,"

She ran her hands through his hair and brought his head down to her level, kissing it and breathing in his scent. The Monitor gripped her arms and pulled her closer, a low rumble building in his throat as he returned the kiss on top of her honey blond head.

He watched as Beck and Kevin made their way down the lane, his amber gaze tracking their every move until they disappeared.

_"I will not harm them,"_ Rinzler promised Tron, _"Yori and Beck are important. That's one thing you and I can agree on,"_

And the red-amber gaze flickered back to steel blue.

* * *

01000110 01101100 01111001 01101110 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

"I don't think I like this idea of yours, Flynn," Beck started, looking up at the darkened building later that evening.

"C'mon, Tron, give it a shot, please?" Kevin pleaded, batting his eyelashes.

"You're going to get us killed," Beck warned, "Or worse…expelled,"

"You need to lighten up," Kevin dismissed, climbing over the fence and landing softly on the ground.

He wove his fingers through the links in the fence.

"And you _really_ need to sort out your priorities," he quipped, "C'mon, up! Or are you a _coward_?"

Beck's eyes flashed in the dim light and he gave a low growl, but he threaded his fingers into the links and hauled his tall, lanky body over the fence, landing with almost no sound.

"Showoff," Kevin teased and Beck glared at him, "C'mon, we need to get moving!"

They snuck towards the building, Beck running close to the ground with cat-like grace while Kevin followed close behind…not quite as close to the ground.

As soon as they made it to the door, Beck turned around and grinned.

"You run like a turkey," he snickered.

"Shut up," Kevin warned, "You got the door thingy?"

"Door thingy?" Beck teased.

"The doohickey! C'mon, man, don't mess with me, I know you have it,"

Beck smirked, pulling out a slender, black object from his pocket.

"Oh, you mean the _door opener_?" the Basic asked.

"Yes!" the half-ISO huffed in exasperation, "Now c'mon, open the door!"

Beck shook his head and pointed at the left hand corner of the door at a a security camera. He pulled out a small, handheld switch and pressed the button on it, sending electrical tingles surging through both boys.

"EMP pulse," Beck explained, "It'll knock out the cameras until we're done,"

"Sweet," Kevin grinned, "Can I have one?"

Beck pulled away.

"You'll use it for evil," he chastised.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"…Point there,"

"Yeah, well…let's just get the door open,"

"Right," Beck nodded, tossing the object into the air, twirling it around before catching it and hooking it to the electronic lock.

It took a few seconds, but the door beeped, clicked, and swung open.

"Open sesame," Kevin said, slackjawed, "Where'd you learn to make that thing?"

"Found some old blueprints in the Arcade," Beck shrugged, "I just upgraded it for the twenty-first century,"

"You, my friend, are an evil genius,"

"I'm so glad you noticed," Beck replied dryly as they ran through the hallway, finally skidding to a stop outside a door, "Now _this_ requires your lock picking technique,"

"Step aside and let the master do the work," Kevin smirked, kneeling at the door and fiddling with the lock, "Et _voila_!"

The door popped open and Kevin shot inside. Beck heard him dragging a desk towards the door and Kevin grinned as he hefted the heavy object.

"And now…" Kevin crowed, "To the roof!"

About a half hour later, the boys looked over their handiwork. A perfect replica of the classroom…but on the roof right above it.

They started back down the stairs and Beck took out a sticky note, writing on it with handwriting that didn't match his or Kevin's, and sticking it on the glass door.

_Mr. Burgermeister's class will meet on the roof today._

"_That_ ought to teach him to give us failing grades because he thinks we _cheated_," Kevin laughed evilly, rubbing his hands together as they walked out of the school.

"But Flynn…we did _kinda_ cheat,"

"Only on _one_ question!" Kevin protested, "I mean, c'mon Tron, we've been inseparable since we were in diapers…the man tried _separating_ us by putting us on different ends of the classroom!"

"You forget that one time in first grade where they had us having separate teachers,"

"And we snuck out and found one another…"

"And then snuck back into my classroom…"

"And wreaked havoc whenever they tried to separate us,"

"They gave up around the third day I think," Beck mused as they walked out the door, "Oh well, c'mon, if Dad catches me out of bed…Oi vey, I don't want to be on the receiving end of a lecture…"

"The famous Trevor Bradley Lectures…God if we want to put kids to sleep we'll just record your dad lecturing them,"

"Just…don't bash his stories," Beck replied as they picked up their bikes and started off, "They're the coolest,"

"Now on _that_ we agree," Kevin nodded, "See ya tomorrow, Tron,"

"Bye!"

* * *

01000110 01101100 01111001 01101110 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

The next morning, Beck was sitting on the fountain, pouring over the music for his class and tapping the rhythm on the stone lip of the fountain with his fingers. He quietly sang the words as his eyes scanned over the notes.

_Troubled times  
Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain_

_If you must go, I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone, take care, my love  
Miss you, love_

And then the music was jerked out of his hands.

"Hey!" Beck snarled, looking up, eyes fiery as he glared at the football players, one of which was dangling the black leather folder in between two fingers.

"Oh I'm _sorry_," he jeered, "Did you need that?"

"Give it back," Beck ordered, standing up.

The player smirked.

"Make me, choirboy!"

Beck started forwards, holding out his hand as soon as he reached the boy.

The jock lifted it high.

"C'mon, give it back!" Beck pleaded, jumping to reach the music folder in the jock's hands, "Please?"

"'Please?'" the jock mocked as he yanked the folder once again out of Beck's reach, "C'mon, Bradley, jump!"

Beck crouched down and pushed off, jumping impossibly high for a thirteen year old…but not high enough for him to grab his folder.

"Look at this guys! He can jump!" the boy sneered, picking up Beck by the front of his shirt and hoisting him high.

A low growl rumbled in the boy's throat but the jock ignored him.

Strike one.

"Hey, since he's so light...wonder how far I could throw him?"

"Let _go_," Beck warned, trying to get around the foreign rumble in his throat.

They didn't.

Strike two.

The one boy lifted Beck higher, lifting his chin.

"Or what?" he hissed, his sour breath washing over Beck's face.

Beck didn't answer and they laughed, horrible derisive laughter.

Strike three.

Faster than anyone could see, Beck snapped his head down and sank his teeth into the bully's hand, biting down hard until he tasted blood.

The bully howled, shaking Beck and trying to dislodge him but Beck refused to let go. The bully managed to rip his hand out of Beck's mouth and stumbled backwards, sporting an ugly bite mark on his hand. Beck spat out some of the blood in his mouth, his steel blue eyes harder than diamonds as the growl intensified.

"You're _dead_ Bradley!" the wounded creep yelled, "You hear me? _DEAD!"_

"Gee, Tron, what'd you do to him?" Kevin asked as he came up.

"Nothing," Beck replied, stooping down and picking up his folder, the rumble still sounding until Beck cleared his throat, "Just made him give back my music folder,"

"Ok then…" Kevin started, "Hey, let's get to class…we don't want to miss our glorious moment in our pranking career!"

* * *

01000110 01101100 01111001 01101110 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

"WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON!?" the teacher roared as he stormed onto the roof that afternoon.

The students all stared at him and Kevin and Beck matched their classmates' looks of questioning.

The teacher glared at the two.

"_You two_!" he snarled, storming up to their desks, "You did this!"

"Did what, Mr. Burgermonster?" Kevin asked innocently.

"It's Burger_meister_, Flynn," Beck corrected as the teacher's face turned an ungodly shade of purple.

"Oh, right," Kevin nodded, turning back to the teacher, "Honestly, sir, this is too…um…how can I say this…_extreme_ for us,"

The teacher's piggy black eyes glared hatefully at Beck and Kevin both…but he turned back to face the front of the class…only to hear snickers behind him.

He whipped around and the snickering class when silent and sat straight up in their seats.

Closing an eye, he turned back around, only to hear the laughter behind him.

"WHAT!" he snarled, whipping around, brandishing the pencil in his hand like a blade, "_What_ is so funny?"

A boy in the front raised his hand.

"You!"

"Um…sir…there's a picture on your back," the boy answered.

"Tattletale!" Kevin hissed into Beck's ear.

"Shh! We're supposed to look innocent, remember?" Beck hissed back.

The teacher reached behind him, clipping the brightly colored paper three times before yanking it off his back and bringing it to his eyes.

"BRADLEY!" the teacher roared, making Beck jump out of his chair at the sound.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Beck protested.

The teacher turned the paper around and showcased a very well done caricature of a burger with legs, fangs, angry eyes, a hat, and glasses…with the words '_Run for your lives! It's the Burgermonster!'_ emblazoned in block letters across the page.

Kevin started laughing…a big mistake.

"Flynn! Bradley! To the principal's office!"

* * *

01000110 01101100 01111001 01101110 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

"Do you have any idea why we are here?" Tron asked Sam.

"No clue," Sam admitted.

"I thought only kids in trouble went to the principal's office?" Yori asked.

"Normally…yeah," Sam replied cagily.

"Something tells me you've been in here before," Quorra accused.

"Too many times to count," Sam stated cheekily.

Quorra then whirled on her son.

"Kevin…you didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"Mom, seriously, would _I_ do anything like that?" Kevin protested, batting his ice-blue eyes up at his mother's matching ones.

"Beck…" Tron growled softly, "Did you do anything that would land you here?"

"Nope," Beck answered, locking his steely gaze with his father's own.

"I apologize for the short notice," the Principal, Ms. Angelo, started as she sat down at her desk, "But it's come to my attention that the boys are playing pranks on their teachers,"

"I'll say," the boys' teacher growled, "They're disruptive influences. And they openly mock me in front of my class…"

"_He_ says," Beck muttered.

"I _know_ it's you two!" the teacher snapped before turning back to the four parents, "They took everything in my classroom and put it on the roof in the exact same positions. They put thumbtacks on my chair, tape pictures on my back…"

"You _saw_ them do this?" Quorra demanded, shooting Kevin a glare that made the younger ISO flinch.

"Well…no…not rea-but that isn't the point!" the teacher spluttered.

"May I ask on what you base your theories on?" Tron asked, "In all honesty Mr….Burgermonst…"

"Meister, Dad," Beck corrected hurriedly.

"Burgermeister," Tron apologized, "In all honesty, those things you claimed the boys of doing are…for lack of a better term…tame. We see the practical jokes that they pull at home and they…are a bit extreme in some cases,"

"But…!"

"What I mean to say is…do you have any proof that our sons did indeed do the feats you claim them of doing," Tron finished.

"…No…"

"I believe the saying goes…'Innocent until proven guilty'?" Tron asked.

Kevin and Beck looked at each other and Kevin made the motion of reeling in a fishing line, making Beck smile.

"Are you not from here?" the teacher asked Tron.

The Monitor stiffened, his eyes blinking gold.

"Perhaps…" he started and his eyes blinked blue again, "And perhaps not, but that is no concern to you. Our concern is our sons which you have accused of humiliating you,"

The teacher's face turned bright red in anger.

"Mike…" the Principal started.

"Don't you _Mike_ me!" the teacher snarled, "THOSE LITTLE RATS ARE _GUILTY_!"

Tron abruptly stood, his six foot three frame towering over the teacher and principal both, his eyes burning reddish amber as a low growl built up in his throat.

"Trevor!" Yori whispered, grabbing his arm and trying to yank him back down but failing.

Sam noticed what was going on and grabbed Rinzler's arm, shooting an apologetic look at the two school staff members.

"Calm down or I'm gonna have to take you out of the room," Sam hissed in the Enforcer's ear, "Stand. Down,"

Rinzler's eyes dimmed to a steel blue and Tron blinked a few times before sitting down once again.

"You and your sons can go now, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley," Ms. Angelo said, clearing her throat, "I'm…sorry for the inconvenience,"

"You're letting them _go_!?" Mr. Burgermeister demanded, "AGAIN!? THEY'RE GUILTY! YOU CAN SEE IT IN THEIR SMUG LITTLE FACES!"

And the door shut.

* * *

01000110 01101100 01111001 01101110 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110

* * *

"I'd like to _really_ give him a reason to yell," Tron growled darkly, fists clenched as he opened the door, "How _dare_ he call our sons that!"

He turned to face Beck.

"Did you do what he accused you of?" he demanded.

"Dad, that's not…"

"DID YOU or did you not?" Tron snapped.

Beck's tall frame seemed to shrink in on itself.

"Maybe just a little bit," he admitted, "But not all of it…Kevin stuck the tack on his chair…and then super glued the chair…"

"Why…just…why would you do something like that?" Tron sighed, rubbing his temples, _really_ trying not to yell.

"Because he deserved it," Beck muttered, "He's an arrogant blowhard that needed to be taken down a few notches,"

"I _really_ hoped I wouldn't have had to do this…" Tron started, "Beck, you're grounded,"

"_Grounded_!?" Beck screeched.

"For a week," Yori added, tapping her foot.

"For _what_?!"

"For being irresponsible and disrespecting an adult," Yori continued, "You're grounded from everything but school,"

"That's not fair!"

"You should have thought about that when you pulled that stunt with Kevin," Tron growled.

Beck gave a low growl of his own and stormed up to his room, slamming the door shut.

"He's _very_ angry with us," Yori said.

"He will get over it," Tron stated, "He _has_ to learn,"

"I don't doubt that,"

But that didn't mean she felt a little bad about what they did.

**So the boys are grounded...I mean, c'mon, couldn't you see that one coming? :) And Beck showed just a bit of Rinzler's side in him...but when it'll _really_ come out...well, that'll be _way_ later. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Album

**So most of you got the references! Of course, we had the _Incredibles_ (that one scene with Dash in the principal's office) and the one that wasn't guessed that often was the _Harry Potter_ reference (_Sorcerer's Stone_, Hermione stating that she's going to bed before Harry and Ron find another way to get them killed or worse expelled and Ron telling her she needs to sort out her priorities). This one is a year after the last one, so Beck and Kevin are 14 and they get to see some pictures of their family members...as well as go on a hunt for a certain Monitor's sketchbook that was left behind...and Beck find something out about Tron that is kinda...frightening and sad as well.  
**

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 14

Album

_One Year Later_

Yori was woken up by a loud thud. She looked beside her and noticed that Tron was gone.

"Mom!?" Beck called, running into the room, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Yori replied, getting up, "You?"

The fourteen year old nodded.

"I heard the thud," Beck started, "If _you're_ ok…and _I'm_ ok…"

Yori's gaze snapped up and the color drained from her face.

"Where's your father,"

They ran through the house, shouting for the Monitor…but they were met with silence. Yori looked around…stopping when she saw a chink of light coming underneath the bathroom door…and the shower was going.

"Tron?" Yori asked, pounding on the door, "Are you alright? Tron? Answer me!"

Silence. Yori tried the door, finding it locked.

"BECK!" Yori screamed, "Here!"

The boy skidded on the tiled kitchen floor and ran towards his mother, stopping right before the bathroom.

"I can't get in," she explained, "he's locked the door,"

Beck grabbed the doorknob and tried it, ramming his shoulder against the door.

"Dad! Unlock the door!" Beck ordered, "Dad!"

No answer.

The boy gave a low, dark growl that chilled Yori's blood. Dear Users it sounded like…Yori's eyes widened and her hands shot to her mouth.

_Rinzler_. Oh Users, he…no…not Beck!

"Mom…get back," Beck instructed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just stand back,"

Yori got out of the way and Beck backed up to the opposite wall.

"Last chance, Dad!" Beck called, "Open up or I'm comin' in!"

He waited a few seconds, and when he received no answer he charged forwards, springing upwards and slamming his foot into the strong wood of the bathroom door. There was a loud crunch and the door flew off its hinges to the side, steam streaming through the now open door.

"Dad?" Beck started, walking in, his feet splashing in the puddles on the floor.

He suddenly stopped and bent down, taking off his shirt and covering the floor. Yori ventured in and nearly screamed in fear.

Tron was lying face up on the floor, his steel-blue and red-amber eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Beck checked his father's pulse and looked back up at his mother.

"He's alive," Beck started, "But Mom…he's so still…what's going on?"

_"He's glitching_…" Yori thought to herself, unable to speak, _"Oh Users he's glitching…"_

Beck waved her off and started shaking his father's shoulders.

"Dad…wake up," he ordered, "Dad!"

…

Tron ducked the whirring Disk as another slash was aimed at his head.

"Good!" Rinzler laughed, "You're _learning_!"

"Release me," Tron snarled, hurling his own Disk and watching Rinzler dodge it.

"Not until you admit that we're in this together from now on,"

"You'll have to derezz me first!" Tron growled, catching his Disk and charging forwards.

He slashed at Rinzler's face, but the Enforcer blocked the hit, sending the Disk's blade raking down his arm, opening a bleeding red-code wound. The voxels cracked and splintered, clattering to the floor in tiny ruby cubes. Suddenly, Tron yelled in pain, grabbing his own arm as an identical wound opened up, spilling sapphire cubes to the floor instead.

"Whenever you hurt me…you hurt you," Rinzler explained, "And if you derezz me…well…you're a smart Monitor…think about it!"

The sky above them rumbled and the ground shook violently, throwing both combatants to their knees.

"What was _that_?" Tron demanded, getting to his feet, his circuits flaring brightly.

"Ah…that would be our family," Rinzler said, earning him a dark, venomous glare from Tron, "Oh come _on_, Tron, are we going to have to go over this again? I'm you, you're me, we are _alike_,"

"We are _nothing_ alike!" Tron spat.

"If you say so…" Rinzler smirked, "But yes, they're trying to wake you. Seems you took a nasty tumble on the bathroom floor…"

"What did you _do_?"

"I merely wanted to talk to you a bit," Rinzler replied coyly, "Instead I get a Disk thrown at my _head_!"

"If I could get rid of you without killing myself I _would_," Tron growled.

"Ah, see? _That's_ what I mean how we're alike," Rinzler smirked, "But…enough games…they're going to call the hospital if you don't wake up…and we _don't_ want that, do we?"

He waved his hand and the world blurred and melted away.

…

"DAD!" Beck yelled, shaking his father's shoulders a final time…

Tron shot up and tackled Beck, sending the boy to the floor with his father's knee on his chest, the Monitor's left hand in an oddly shaped claw right under Beck's throat while the other was thrown up over his shoulder in the exact same shape.

"D-Dad!" Beck pleaded, "It's me! Beck!"

"Trevor…" Yori started, coming into the room and putting her hands on Tron's shoulders, "Please, calm down, everything's fine…everything's ok…"

The wild, feral light in the Monitor's steely eyes dimmed and extinguished as he lowered his arms, blinking rapidly.

"Wh-What…" he started, putting a hand to his forhead, "What happened…"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know," Beck said from his position on the floor, "I just tried to wake you up and now you tackled me like I was _attacking_ you!"

Tron looked down at his son and hurriedly scrambled off his son's chest, staring in horror at what he had almost done.

"Beck," Yori started, throwing a look at Tron, who was shaking badly.

Beck turned his gaze on her as he got up to his feet.

"You remember when your father told you he was a part of the army?" Yori asked.

Beck gave a slow nod…and then it dawned on him.

"He's got Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Beck said and Yori nodded.

"He would never hurt you, Beck," Yori continued, putting her arms around Tron's shaking form, "That's what terrifies him more than any bullet, any enemy soldier,"

"I'm so sorry," Tron whispered, water dripping out of his hair and onto the floor, "Beck…I didn't mean to do that…it was…"

"Reflex," Beck nodded, coming closer to his father, "It's ok. Now I know not to wake you up and let you do it on your own,"

Tron gave him a sad smile, "Just make sure you jump back quickly,"

* * *

01000001 01101100 01100010 01110101 01101101

* * *

"And he just…tackled you?" Kevin asked as Beck sat down on the couch in his grandparents' home, "Not even hesitating?"

"Yeah…I mean, c'mon, Flynn. He's been through a _war_. He's seen some bad stuff. Heck, he's been tortured," Beck explained, "Those scars? Yeah, he was interrogated…but he was so stubborn that he didn't give in,"

"Ouch. Well, at least I know where you get your stubbornness from,"

"Aw shuddup,"

"Now boys…" Lora started as she came into the room, "Do I have to separate you two?"

"No Gram," Beck promised, "We'll be…hey, what're those?"

He gestured to the books that Lora sat down on the coffee table.

"Oh _those_ old things?" Lora chuckled, "I just thought you two would like to see some old photos of your parents,"

"Wait, you mean like embarrassing baby pictures and blackmail material?" Kevin demanded.

Lora raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean…cute little pictures that we can 'oooo' and 'aw' over?" the Flynn amended hastily.

Lora gave a nod and handed Beck a thick, black leather album.

"This one has all the Bradley pictures," Lora explained, "Mostly from Jet's birth and up,"

Beck opened the picture and saw a picture of newborn Jet being held by Lora and by Alan.

"Wow, your dad looks scarily like Grandpa at that age," Kevin pointed out, looking over Beck's shoulder, "And your mom looks like Gram,"

Beck noticed Lora shift uncomfortably for a second but didn't give it much thought as he turned through the pages. Kevin grabbed another one and looked through it, pointing out many different moments from his own family's memories.

"Hey, Gram?" Kevin started, "Who's that?"

He pointed to a picture of a man, a woman, and a baby on the page.

"Oh, _that_," Lora started, "My goodness I haven't seen that picture in _years_!"

"Who is it?"

"Your father,"

"But…that doesn't look like Mom…"

"No, Kevin, your father's the baby!" Lora laughed, "Those are your grandparents, Jordan Canas-Flynn and your namesake, Kevin Flynn I,"

"And _you_ look like a photo copy of your grandpa," Beck pointed out, "Man, Flynn, that's eerie,"

"Says the one who looks like a mini Trevor Bradley," Kevin teased back, "Even down to the personality!"

"I am _not_ a stick in the mud!"

"Hey, I didn't say it…_you_ did,"

"Enough you two," Lora chuckled, putting hands on the boys' shoulders, "Go on, keep looking,"

A few minutes later, Beck stopped and looked up at his grandmother.

"Gram?"

"Yes, Beck?"

"Why aren't there any pictures of my dad as a baby?"

Lora froze. Oh, how was she going to explain this? She couldn't tell him, Tron and Yori both asked her, Alan, and Jet not to hint anything concerning their origins.

"Is it true then?" he asked, "Is…Is Dad adopted? Or not yours?"

"Now where on Earth did you hear that!" Lora demanded.

Even though it was true…Lora considered the Monitor like her own son. In the law's eyes, he _was_ hers. And darn it he was going to stay that way!

"The kids at school," Beck admitted, "They…they say that Grandpa cheated on you back in the Eighties,"

"He did _not_," Lora growled, "Just wait here for a second…"

She picked up a thinner album. Sleek black with silver and blue accents, and looking like something that didn't belong in the stack of albums that she had pulled out.

She opened it up and smiled, showing Beck the contents.

It was the forged birth certificate that Roy had created for Tron.

"'Father's name: Alan Bradley, mother's maiden name: Lora Baines,'" Beck read, "So they were lies!"

"The reason we don't have any of Trevor's pictures was because the house we used to live in caught fire," Lora lied, "The pictures were too badly burned to salvage…but we do have this one…"

She pulled out a picture in the album and showed it to Beck.

"That's me!" he exclaimed, "That…that's the day I was born!"

"I swear your father looked like if he even breathed on you you'd break," Lora laughed, "He was so cautious…like he didn't even believe you were real,"

Beck took the album from his grandmother and flipped through the pages. There weren't as many photos as there were sketches…all signed at the bottom left-hand corner with the familiar four white dots.

"These were the ones he let us keep," Lora explained, "He wouldn't even let us _touch _the ones in his book…let alone see them,"

She paused for a second.

"But…he accidently left one of his books here…he doesn't know though, once he finishes a book, he never opens it. 'Too many bad memories' he says,"

"Can we see it?" Kevin asked.

"If you can _find_ it," Lora said cheekily, "And with my hiding skills…you never will,"

"You're on!" Kevin grinned, "C'mon, Tron, let's see if we can find your dad's sketch book,"

Beck got up. He _did_ want to see the book…but he wanted to just give the book back to his father even more. He didn't care if he got to see the drawings, he knew that they were amazing…all his father's art was.

But it was the fact that it was his father's and that he didn't know it was missing that got him.

He'd give it back. He _had_ to.

…

"You find it yet?" Kevin called up.

"Nope!" Beck answered, coming down the stairs, "You?"

"If I ask you if _you've_ found it yet, what do you think?" Kevin snarked.

"I'll take that as a 'no',"

"You boys give up yet?" Lora laughed, from the kitchen.

"NEVERRRRR!" Kevin yelled, brandishing his fist in the air.

"KEVIN JEFFERY FLYNN!" Quorra's voice yelled, "It's time to go!"

"Ah…maybe tomorrow!" Kevin squeaked, "Ah, coming Mom!"

And he ran down the hall.

"Beck?" Tron asked, coming into the hall, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm coming," Beck nodded.

Tron gave a slight smile and tossed Beck the keys to the car, the boy caught them effortlessly.

"Dad…I'm not fifteen yet! Mom will have a _fit_ if she found out you let me drive…"

Tron held a finger to his lips, "What she doesn't exactly know won't hurt her,"

Beck gave a roguish grin and trotted up to his father, who put his arm around his shoulders.

"You're getting too tall for me to do this," Tron teased, ruffling his son's hair.

Beck flashed him a grin as they walked out the door and over to the car.

"I'm going to catch up with you," he promised.

"I don't doubt that," Tron chuckled, getting into the passenger's seat and closing the door.

* * *

01000001 01101100 01100010 01110101 01101101

* * *

"Beck? Lights out," Yori said, poking her head around her son's door.

"Almost done with homework," Beck promised, "Just got four more problems,"

"Beck, that whole assignment was four problems,"

"And you see I'm almost down with my homework," Beck said, flashing her a grin, "I got done with everything else,"

"Alright, just…promise me you'll get to bed before midnight, alright?"

"I promise," Beck replied, scratching Bit behind the ears.

Yori gave a nod and closed the door and Beck uncovered what he was _really_ looking at.

His father's missing sketchbook.

He had found it under the floorboards in his father's old room…he didn't tell Kevin about it because he knew Kevin would want to look at it and never give it back to Tron.

Beck would return it…once he had finished looking at it.

He looked at the strokes on the page, achingly similar to his own style of drawing…

He saw the picture of a man who looked a _lot_ like him dressed in a white, illumined body suit with his father's signature emblazoned on the chest fighting someone who looked a _lot_ like his father dressed in a black body suit dotted with tiny circles and dashes with the tetramino design in the same area as the one on Beck's.

The only difference between the man and his father?

The one who looked like his father had no scars…

And fiery red-amber eyes.

**Hmm...well..._that_ won't go down well. Will Beck eventually face down Rinzler? Or is it just a fear that Tron had? I...sorry, I'm not saying :P. But you're free to give me _your_ opinion (even though I have what's going to happen pretty locked down). And just to let you guys know...we'll be getting into High School territory next. _That_ will be interesting, that's for sure.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Freshman

**And now we've entered the world of High School...oh this will go over well. Picking out the classes, getting used to a bigger campus,girl/guy troubles, the 16th birthday, the licenses, Prom, and the big one...Graduation. They'll go through it all...along with some pranks (because we can't have those two go through high school without pranking someone!) God help the adults!  
**

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 15

Freshman

"My God, Flynn, this place is _huge_!" Beck breathed, looking at the front of the senior high building.

"Yeah, isn't it _great_?" Kevin beamed, "C'mon, we still need to pick our classes!"

He sprinted towards the building's doors, but Beck lagged behind.

"Is everything alright?" Tron asked, coming up to his fifteen year old's side.

"I…I guess," Beck muttered, "I just…it's so big!"

"Do you remember what I once told you all those years ago?"

Beck gave a soft smile and looked up at his father.

"I'm yours," he said, "And there's nothing they can do to take that away from me,"

"And you're more than that," Tron started, "You're strong, both mentally and physically, you're brave, you're kind, and you're the brightest mind that I have ever seen. You'll do big things. I know you will. You're special, Beck,"

Beck shot his father a wide smile and Tron ruffled the boy's hair.

"Now prove it to them," the Monitor finished.

Beck gave a shaky smile and Tron laid a hand on his shoulder.

"How about this…after school, you and I go to the park and I'll show you some of those Ultimate Frisbee tricks I have?" Tron offered, "That alright with you?"

The younger Bradley gave an eager nod and Tron patted his shoulder. Beck gave a final smile before trotting off to the doors to meet with Kevin.

Inside the building, there were many, many booths set up for incoming freshmen. Each booth demonstrated some of the classes and activities that the students could participate in.

Almost immediately, the cousins were drawn in by the music department's booths…and then Beck was intrigued by the art booth as well. And then came the foreign languages…

"We are taking French," Kevin insisted suddenly, yanking Beck's arm.

"What? Why?" Beck demanded, jerking his arm out of Kevin's grip.

"Duh, because all the cute girls take _French_,"

"Aren't you sure they don't take Latin?" Beck asked.

"No, you idiot, Latin's for dweebs, you're not a dweeb are you?"

"Heck no! Well…what about Spanish? Or German?"

"_Beeeeeck_!" Kevin whined, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it at home," Beck deadpanned.

The half-ISO's ice blue eyes narrowed, boring into his best friend/cousin's steel blue ones.

"You're _going_ to take French with me. End of line,"

He dragged the Basic, groaning miserably, to the enrollment booth.

* * *

01100110 01110010 01100101 01110011 01101000 01101101 01100001 01101110

* * *

"Flynn's got a _girlfriend_! Flynn's got a _giiirrrlfriend!"_ Beck sang as he and his cousin walked into Alan's house that afternoon.

"Shut _up_!"

"Well you _do_!"

"You're acting like a _kid_!"

"This coming from the one who starts screaming every time he's beat at _Space Paranoids _or _Tron,_"

"Girlfriend?" Sam grinned and Kevin's face went scarlet as he ducked his head, "What's her name?"

"Mariaaaaaa!" Beck sang dramatically, going down to a knee, "I just met a girl named Mariaaaa! And suddenly that name will never be the same to me!"

"BECK!" Kevin screeched, "Quit!"

"Not a chance," Beck smirked, "Heh, Uncle Sam, you should have seen his _face _when we got read to head home from the school. And _what_ language does she take, Flynn?"

Kevin glared at the floor, Beck nudged him.

"Latin," he grumbled.

"And when he saw her…" Beck continued, laughing, "he started stammering and stuttering and…"

Kevin slapped a hand over his cousin's mouth, eyes flashing angrily.

"Summer's almost over, Kev, might want to ask her out before someone else does," Sam suggested.

"Do you have that much experience?" Kevin asked.

Sam shot a look towards Quorra and started stuttering.

"Answer him Sam," Quorra said, crossing her arms and giving him the 'you're treading on thin ice' look.

"I um…well…hey Jet!" Sam suddenly announced, changing the subject, "Why don't you show the boys their late birthday presents!"

"Sure," Jet shrugged as he leaned on the door frame, "They're drive worthy,"

"_Drive_ worthy?" Tron asked suspiciously, "Jet…what did you give them…"

"Yeah, we're only fifteen, Uncle Jet," Beck piped up, wrenching Kevin's hand away from his mouth, "We don't exactly have our licenses,"

"That's why you'll be keeping them here unless you've got me or your Uncle Sam helping you," Jet explained, walking towards the garage, "Heck, even Quorra or…"

He stopped, throwing a look at Tron and Yori, who were both glaring at him.

"Oh don't give me those looks," Jet chastised, "Admit it, _baby_ brother, you were good with these,"

"Jet…this had better not be what I think it is…" Tron warned, noting the jibe and making a mental note to have Beck pull another prank on the other Bradley.

"Oh…it might be…" Jet started mysteriously.

"Getting Beck the Frisbee was _bad_ enough…and if this is what I think it is…" Tron growled as they entered the garage…

To see two motorcycles leaning against one another.

The boys' eyes lit up and both of them ran forwards, looking over the bikes like two kids on Christmas morning.

"This will _not_ end well," Tron finished.

"C'mon, Tron," Jet said softly, "They'll be _fine_. I mean, I've seen how Beck handles a ten speed…and by the stories Quorra and Yori tell of _you_, I think he got his skill from you,"

Tron closed his eyes in frustration…and then realized that _that_ was a bad idea as it took him to a time long forgotten.

_"This is Gold One to Gold Two and Three, split up. Take 'em one on one!"_

_Flashes of blue and gold and then…_

_"Gold Three to Gold Two and One, I'm getting out of here right now and you guys are invited!"_

_Red flash on my left._

_"Ready?" I ask._

_"Ready," a long gone voice smirks._

_We converge on the Elite._

_"So long sucker!" we yell, shooting out of the arena._

**_Black, silver, blue, red, intruder. Illegal combatant on _****my_ Grid. Who would _dare_?_**

**_"System Failure: Release Rinzler,"_**

**_Game on._**

Tron's eyes flashed open and he jerked just a tiny bit, thank the Users everyone was too focused on the boys and their new toys to notice.

"You gave him a _motorcycle_," Yori hissed.

"So? Tron can teach him how to drive it,"

"I'm not setting foot on one of those things," Tron snarled softly, "I almost lost it that one time…I get too competitive and _he_ tries to slip out…"

Jet winced, his hand unconsciously rubbing his throat at the memory of the red-amber gaze of Rinzler as he pushed down.

"You ok, Uncle Jet?" Beck asked and Jet snapped out of the memory, "I called your name four times,"

"I'm fine…" Jet waved him off, "Just…takin' a walk down memory lane,"

"Uh huh…" Beck started, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What he _means_ to say is 'Thank you Uncle Jet for giving us these wonderful pieces of machinery'," Kevin corrected, "_Right_ Tron?"

"Right," Beck said, still not taking his eyes off Jet…although it shifted to his father as Kevin said his nickname.

As always, Tron moved at the nickname, and to an already cautious fifteen year old…it was some evidence.

He had been looking into where his parents came from…because he went to look up their names in the records for a project…

Yori's he didn't find because she was 'from another state'. Tron's…if he really _was_ from here…then he would have gone to the same school system Beck did…

The records showed no 'Trevor Bradley' in their system.

Something wasn't adding up…and Beck was determined to find out _what_ his parents were hiding from him.

* * *

01100110 01110010 01100101 01110011 01101000 01101101 01100001 01101110

* * *

"Are you ready?" Tron asked, holding the Frisbee comfortably in his left hand.

"Yeah, but it's hard to compensate since you're _left_ handed and I'm _right_ handed," Beck replied.

"What was that quote that your grandfather told Sam Flynn?" Tron asked, "Oh yes…'I'm left handed, what's your superpower?'"

"Haha, very funny Dad," Beck growled, "Doesn't help that you're also a freakin' ninja,"

Now at _that_ Tron had to laugh.

"I haven't had to hunt you down to get you to take a bath for how long now?" Tron asked, smiling, "Seven years?"

"You're hysterical," Beck deadpanned.

"I try," Tron chuckled, "Now…show me what you've got. Aim for me, alright?"

Beck nodded, flipping his Frisbee in the air and whirled around, throwing it hard at Tron's head.

The Monitor simply raised his own Frisbee and sent Beck's careening to the side.

"Dad!" Beck whined, "C'mon, that's _cheating_!"

I'm going to show you another way," Tron explained, picking up the fallen toy and gently tossing it to his son, "Watch _me_,"

He held the Frisbee in a strange way (at least to Beck), like he was cradling it in his hand. Quicker than Beck could see, Tron whirled around, releasing the Frisbee in an arc that curved in midair all of a sudden…landing right in Beck's hands while knocking his own Frisbee out of his hands.

Beck stared at the Frisbee, dumbstruck.

"_How_ did you _do_ that!?" he demanded, tossing the Frisbee back to Tron, who caught it and twirled it around his finger.

"Practice," he said with a rueful smile, "Lots and _lots_ of practice,"

* * *

01100110 01110010 01100101 01110011 01101000 01101101 01100001 01101110

* * *

_"So have you found anything on them yet?"_ Kevin asked later that night via video chat.

"No…not really," Beck grunted as he tugged on a loose bolt on the bike, "Just a lot of dead ends,"

_"You'll find something on 'em eventually, Tron,"_ Kevin said, rubbing his dog's, Melvin's, ears, _"They can't cover their tracks _that_ well,"_

"Yeah, well they've done a pretty good job of it," Beck stated, looking up and wiping his forhead, leaving black grease streaks over it, "I've tried questioning them about it…remember that sketchbook Gram said she hid in her house and I had hidden it?"

_"Do I ever,"_ Kevin growled, _"You didn't even let me _look_ at it!"_

"You wouldn't have given it to Dad,"

_"…Touché, touché,"_

"Anyway," Beck continued, "You should have seen Dad's face when I gave it back to him. You know what his first words were?"

_"'Thank you'?"_

"No!" Beck huffed, "It was more like 'Did you open it?!' So there's something he doesn't want me to know about those drawings,"

_"From the scans you sent me, it looks like they're all fantasized…I mean, _who_ wears_ _spandex outside of superheroes and _who_ throws Frisbees around like weapons?"_

"I dunno, Flynn, from what I saw Dad do today with the Frisbees Uncle Jet gave me…it was like he _knew_ how to use them,"

Kevin closed an eye, tapping his cheekbone with a slender, whitened finger. Like Beck, Yori, Tron, and Quorra, he had the circuit lines too. And like Quorra's they were asymmetrical, his right hand had the white gleam of circuits on his pointer finger while his left had it on his ring finger and both lines went up to his upper arm.

_"You have any idea what they _might_ be?"_ he finally asked.

"Oh, lemme guess, you do?"

_"You aren't gonna like it…"_

"Aw c'mon, Flynn, not your lizard people theory!" Beck groaned, "You've watched too much TV,"

_"I was going with Martian this time,"_ Kevin snickered.

"Flynn?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Shut up,"

Kevin laughed and jabbed his finger at the screen.

_"I gave you my theory, Tron, your turn!"_

"Fine," Beck snarked, "My parents are computer Programs from Grandpa's stories,"

_"Oho,"_ Kevin grinned, leaning forwards on his bed, _"Now _this_ I gotta hear. Do tell. What kinda Programs are they?"_

"You _do_ know I was being sarcastic…right?"

_"Sarcasm isn't your greatest quality, Beck Anon Ram Bradley,"_

"FLYNN!" Beck shouted, "What have I told you about saying my full name!?"

_"I know _exactly_ what you've told me and I don't care,"_

"I'm going to get back at you, Kevin Jeffery Flynn,"

_"Ouch, the full name card gets pulled on _me_," _Kevin deadpanned, _"I'm _so_ scared!"_

"You should be…Oh _fine_, my Dad's a firewall…or an artist for obvious reasons…and Mom…" Beck thought for a moment, "I'd say something to do with simulations or search maybe? Because of her creativity and she's so dang smart!"

_"…Yeah, mine seems more plausible,"_

"Says you!"

_"Hey, I've always wanted to be friends with a Martian_," Kevin grinned.

Beck brandished a wrench at him.

"Not funny, Flynn," he threatened playfully, "If I was there I'd give you a whap on the head…maybe that'd knock some sense into that head,"

_"I doubt it,"_ Kevin snorted.

"Beck! It's time to go to bed!" Yori yelled from the house.

"Coming Mom!" Beck yelled back before turning back to Kevin, "See ya tomorrow, buddy,"

_"See ya,"_

And the screen went dark.

**So the boys are suspicious...and trying to find out the truth. That's not good...and it won't blow over well when they _do_ get to the bottom of it. And I got to thinking...we've seen how good Beck was with a Disk...why not have learned from the best in the first place? And as for next time...let's just say, the boys get a little too close to the wild side for comfort (and it's not a certain Enforcer).**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. A Walk On The Wild Side

**So it's a year after the last one and the families decide they're going to go on a kind of vacation. Hehe, it starts out ok and then it goes downhill from there because , c'mon, it's the Fred and George of the _Tron_ franchise we're talking about! And just to let you know, I did do research on this...probably more than I should have but hey, it was interesting (see, if I had enough money...I'd be a full time student. I _love_ to learn new things). As for how I get these out so fast...let's just say I've got an inspiration angel watching over me for a few more chapters...happened with a lot of my other stories too...and then it decides it's going to be a demon and leave for a while :P  
**

**And we've reached 100 reviews! WOW! Special thanks to mach5plus1 for being reviewer #100! **

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 16

Walk On The Wild Side

"I fail to see the point in this, Alan-One," Tron growled as he sat down the hiking backpack.

"Don't worry about it, Tron," Alan replied, patting his adopted son's shoulder, "It's just for fun,"

"Alright, then I fail to see the fun in it," Tron hissed, smacking at another mosquito that tried to suck some blood from his arm.

Alan chuckled, shaking his head.

"There's got to be something in Programs' blood that the mosquitos like," he said, "Because so far, they're leaving me, Lora, Jet, Linda, and Sam alone,"

Tron's eyes flickered darkly as he smacked another mosquito.

"One thing that _he_ and I agree on is that the bloodsuckers _have_ to _go_," Tron grumbled under his breath.

"I don't know whether to be amused or scared of that statement," Alan admitted.

The Monitor turned towards him, one eye steely blue the other red-amber.

"Both," he answered, the red-amber glint fading back to steely blue.

"What's taking you two so long?" Jet asked, crossing his arms, "We've got everything set up!"

"Jet…" Linda, Jet's fiancée, started.

"No, it's alright," Alan sighed, as Tron swatted another bug, "Just trying to find what makes the mosquitos attracted to Trevor,"

The Monitor's blue eyes flicked towards him before he swung at yet another bug.

"Well if that's all…" Jet snickered.

"Jet…" Tron warned.

"_No_ Flynn it goes _this_ way!"

"You're _doing_ it wrong, Tron!"

All eyes landed on the two fifteen, nearly sixteen, year olds, fighting over how to set up a tent the right way.

Tron looked at Sam, who was leaning against a tree with an amused smile.

"You aren't going to stop them?" he asked.

Sam shook his head.

"I happen to like my head where it's at," he replied, "It's like when Quorra, Lora, and Yori get into something…you don't mess with them. I think our boys get that from their Moms,"

"It would _not_ surprise me," Tron deadpanned, watching as Beck took one of the supports and whapped Kevin on the head, "BECK!"

"Uh oh," Kevin snickered, rubbing his head, "_Somebody's _in _trooouble_,"

"Shut up," Beck growled before turning back to his father, "He deserved it! I swear!"

"I'm sure he did but we _don't_ hit,"

"Agh, _Dad_ I'm not _two_!"

"Then stop acting like it,"

Kevin started laughing while Beck's face clouded over and he glared heatedly at the ground.

"You're just in as much trouble as he is, Kevin," Tron continued, making Beck smirk while Kevin paled.

"ME!? What did I do!?"

"You antagonized him,"

"Uncle Trevor!"

"Kev, listen to your Uncle," Sam instructed.

"Aw, Dad, not you _too_!" Kevin whined, "Same team!"

"Not when you're going against your Uncle," Sam stammered, throwing a slightly terrified look at Tron.

The Monitor gave a low laugh and then turned around, walking towards Yori, who was putting the final touches on their own shelter.

"It looks stable," he approved, making Yori jump, whirling around and hurling something at him.

Tron easily ducked it, letting the rock thud harmlessly to the ground.

"_Tron_!" Yori hissed, "Don't _do_ that!"

"I'm pretty sure _that_ was more lethal than an orange," Tron deadpanned, looking at the rock.

"I told you a _long_ time ago that I was _sorry_ about that," Yori huffed, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"You've been out here for sixteen years almost and you _still_ jump at the slightest sound,"

"Hard not to forget almost a thousand cycles of being on the lookout," Yori reminded him, "…For the one Program that I should never have been afraid of,"

Tron bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"You are right," he admitted, "And I have no room to talk,"

"Says the one who still reaches for his Disks only to realize he doesn't have them anymore,"

"I said you were right!"

"You've already forgotten?" Yori teased as Tron pulled her close to him, "I'm _always_ right,"

"Yes, dear," he purred softly, giving her a soft kiss.

"UGH! _DAD_!" Beck yelled, "MY _EYES_!"

The boy's parents looked at him and Tron waved him off before kissing Yori again.

"DAD!"

"Oh, go get some firewood you two!" Quorra laughed as she came up to Sam, "Go on!"

"C'mon, Flynn, let's get outta here before the love bug _spreads_," Beck shuddered.

"I'm with ya!" Kevin nodded and they both ran down the path.

"AND STAY ON THE PATH!" Yori called after them before turning to Tron, "I swear, that boy is a magnet for trouble, just like you!"

"There's nothing wrong with a little adventure," Tron replied defensively, "And besides, trouble learned to run _away_ from me when it saw me coming,"

* * *

01000001 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01001111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01010011 01101001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"Flynn, I hope that if you _ever_ get a girlfriend, you won't kiss her in public," Beck shuddered.

"Aw, c'mon, Tron, it'll be alright," Kevin shrugged, "Oh and by the way…happy birthday,"

"Seems like _you're_ the only one who remembered," Beck grumbled darkly.

"You're the closest thing I have to a brother," Kevin snorted, "Of _course_ I'd remember your sixteenth birthday,"

Beck gave a smile and Kevin playfully shoved him. Beck shoved his cousin back and they continued on for several minutes before Kevin froze.

"Um…Beck…" Kevin started, ice blue eyes wide as he raised a shaking finger and pointed over Beck's shoulder.

The elder boy slowly turned around and the blood rushed out of his face.

It was a bear. A _big_ bear.

"How well can you climb?" Beck hissed, backing away.

"Well enough," Kevin replied hoarsely, "Is it a brown black bear or a grizzly?"

"I don't know. I don't care," Beck said, voice shaky, "All I know is…"

The bear's head snapped up and it locked on to them. A low, blood-freezing growl rumbled through the air and it _stalked_ towards them.

"I think it wants to know how a very rare Flynn and Bradley fillet tastes!" Beck yelled, "RUN!"

They sprinted towards the tree that wasn't far away.

"Tree! Up the tree!" Kevin shrieked, "GO!"

Both boys scrambled up the tree, climbing so that they were very high off the ground. The bear slammed into the tree, making it shake and nearly throwing the boys out of it.

"WHOA! GEEZE!" Beck yelped, gripping the branch as hard as he could.

"HELP! Kevin screamed, "MOM! DAD! UNCLE TREVOR! UNCLE JET! AUNT YORI! AUNT LINDA! GRANDPA! GRAM! SOMEBODY HELP!"

The tree shook again.

"HELP!" both boys shrieked.

* * *

01000001 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01001111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01010011 01101001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"HELP!" came the shriek and Tron dropped the bag he had been holding.

"Was that…" Sam started.

"Beck and Kevin!" Yori cried, "Tron…"

But he was already gone, running in a dead on sprint towards the source of the screams.

* * *

01000001 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01001111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01010011 01101001 01100100 01100101

* * *

The next shake nearly put Beck out of the tree. The sixteen year old howled in terror as he scrabbled for a hand and/or foothold.

"We're gonna _die_!" Kevin screamed, not releasing his death grip on the branch.

"HELP!" Beck shrieked, "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The tree shook again and Beck lost his hold on the branch. The Child Basic shrieked in terror as he hit the ground, scrambling to get to his feet and back up the tree. But the bear was too close, he could feel its hot breath behind him and Beck covered his head, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see this…

A whistling sound emerged from the bushes and a stone cracked against the bear's skull. The bear snarled in anger, its head swiveling towards the source.

Beck looked up and saw his father come out of the undergrowth with smooth, precise strides full of deadly cat-like grace, face hard and set in utter fury as he weighed the two stones in his hands.

"Tron! Get up here!" Kevin yelled, gesturing.

Beck did _not_ hesitate.

He felt his father's gaze on him for just a split second but didn't see what exactly was going on.

The red-amber and steel blue gaze locked on target…and the blue glint flamed gold.

The bear gave a bone shaking roar, but it didn't faze Rinzler. The Enforcer's body trembled in fury, his own growl rumbling darkly through the air, promising pain. The bear charged but Rinzler didn't move.

"DAD LOOK OUT!" Beck screamed…right as Rinzler ran _towards_ the bear, "WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!?"

The Enforcer ignored him, and Beck blinked. He saw Rinzler arching in an impossible, perfect curve away from the ground.

Blink.

Legs tucking themselves up just outside of the bear's reach as hands slapped upon the rippling muscles of the predator, elbows flexing .

Blink.

And he vaulted, twisting through the air, bear's back sliding untouched beneath him, a lithe tumble of dark limbs

Blink.

Before landing in a perfect three-point crouch behind the bear, one arm flung wide as the Enforcer watched, unblinking, and he hurled the remaining stones in his hands at the dark, hulking form that had just charged him.

The bear scrambled to turn around, growling at Rinzler and he straightened with unhurried style...

And a dark, feral hiss ripped from his throat through his bared teeth.

Another stone flicked out from the undergrowth and Quorra came out, tossing a stone in the air before letting that one fly.

Yori came next, adding her own projectile to the mix, cracking the bear across the snout pretty good.

Sam followed up by charging forwards with a fire-lit branch, yelling and making himself look bigger than he was.

The bear decided that it had had enough punishment for one day, as Rinzler picked up a particularly _big_ rock and hurled it with acute accuracy towards the animal's rump, and it ran off.

Rinzler started on pursuit but Yori put a hand on his chest, stopping him. Rinzler caught her wrist, growling darkly.

"I _know_ you're in there somewhere Tron," she hissed as Rinzler's jaw twitched and he shook his head as if to rid himself of a fly, "_Fight_ it, come back to me,"

Rinzler gave a heart stopping growl as he held his head, eyes flashing from amber to blue and back again…until they finally cooled to the steely blue that Yori knew best.

"I knew you could do it," she whispered in Tron's ear.

"D-Dad…?" Beck stammered and Tron turned around to face his ashen faced son…

And he nearly crushed the boy in an embrace.

"Don't you_ ever_ scare me like that again, do you hear me!?" Tron ordered, "_Ever_!"

"I don't…plan…to…Dad…can't…breathe!" Beck gasped and Tron released him.

"I don't want to spend your birthday like this," Tron explained, and then he gave a smile as Beck's face grew shocked, "You thought I _forgot_ didn't you?"

"Well…"

"Beck…"

"Maybe just a little," Beck admitted softly.

Tron gathered his son in his arms once again.

"_How_ could I forget the sixteenth birthday of my only son?" he asked, "Come…I have something for you,"

* * *

01000001 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01001111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01010011 01101001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Beck asked as he and his father walked off a little ways.

"I wanted to give you your present," Tron admitted, "I was going to wait until the campfire…but nearly losing you a few minutes ago really snapped it into perspective,"

He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Beck, who caught it easily.

"Is this what I think it is?" Beck whispered, hushed, lifting the thick chain up so that the dying light of the setting sun turned the silver metal of both chain and the two flat pendants a bloody crimson.

"My dogtags," Tron nodded, "It took your mother and I sixteen years to locate them, because I had lost them when I was being led to the execution area…"

"And the turncoat set you free," Beck nodded, "I remember. Dad…I can't keep this…"

"You can and you will," Tron said sternly, "They are _mine_ to give away,"

Beck looked back down at the silver metal and read the inscription on one of the tags.

"That one is more yours than anything," Tron explained, "Your mother and I made one for you,"

Inscribed on the metal was the following.

_You are_

_BRAVE_

_You are _

_KIND_

_You are_

_STRONG_

_You are_

_MINE_

"It's what you tell me every year before school starts," Beck smiled, and then looked at the other tag.

"And that is _my_ tag," Tron told him as Beck read.

_BRADLEY_

_TREVOR "TRON" W._

_101-30-7020_

_AB NEGATIVE_

The sixteen year old looked up at his father.

"Your nickname was 'Tron' too?" he asked.

"It's a Bradley name," Tron said with a shrug, "The only one of us who doesn't have it is Jet…and…him…"

"Him? Do I have another relative that I don't know about?"

"He's dead so it doesn't matter," Tron said quickly, wishing he hadn't said anything but _someone_ made him slip up.

_"Go on…tell him,"_

Tron shrugged the thought away, much to his darker half's annoyance.

"Daaad!"

Tron gave a sigh as Beck pinned him with a steely glare that oh so matched his own.

"Your grandparents never told you about him because I asked them not to," he finally said, "We…didn't get along at all. We worked together and we succeeded in our missions but we had to be kept separate because we tried to hurt each other. His ideas were…more militant…more ruthless than my own,"

"What was his name?"

The Monitor looked up to the sky and then at the ground.

"His name was Rinus, nicknamed 'Rinzler' by our team just as they named me 'Tron', and he was my younger twin brother,"

**So Tron's number on his dog tags actually translates to his designation (JA-307020). 101 (J is the 10th letter of the alphabet and A is the 1st) and the others are obvious. Next should be the prom maybe? Oh and _definitely_ a prank. I'd say its a few more chapters until we get to the _Uprising _segment. Not many but I can't give an exact number until then. Just know, it's after the graduation of the cousins.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. Night Of Nights

**And now we've entered senior year. Now it's the boy's senior prom...and they have been forced to go by their mothers. And with a prank done by one of them...oh boy. _This_ will end well *note sarcasm***

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 17

Night of Nights

"Ow! Mom! That _hurt_!"

"Well if you'd sit still it _wouldn't_!" Yori chastised.

Beck's eyes narrowed darkly and Yori shot him a look as she pinned the silver-blue rose to his suit's lapel.

"I still say you shouldn't force anyone under thirty into one of these things," Beck grumbled.

"You look very handsome," Yori told him, putting her hands on either side of his face, "Now, let's go downstairs and get some pictures…"

"_Mom_, it's just a _dance_,"

"It's your senior Prom, Beck Anon Ram Bradley," Yori growled, "I didn't get any pictures _last_ year because you and Kevin decided not to go. I am _going_ to get pictures this year even if it _kills_ me!"

"The only reason why we're going this year is because you, Gram, Aunt Linda, and Aunt Quorra snuck off and bought tickets for us," Beck growled back, "It's _stupid_, Mom. I mean, sure Flynn found a date because he's _Flynn,_"

"Did you ask?"

"Do you _know_ how many times I was turned down?"

"I still think those flimsy Barbie dolls don't know what they're missing," Yori huffed as she led her son down the stairs, "They only…"

"…Care about the sporty ones, Mom," Beck told her, "Or the ones with the money, like Flynn. Me? I'm just the choirboy who has a talent for drawing realistic pictures and a penchant for pranks,"

"Speaking of pranks…who's the target, Beck?" Tron asked, looking up at his son.

"Pranks? I didn't say anything about pranks," Beck said innocently, "I only said I liked doing them…"

"And that normally means someone is getting pranked,"

"You aren't going to prank anyone at the _prom_ are you!?" Yori demanded, "Beck!"

"I'm not!" Beck defended, "I swear!"

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"_MOM_!" Beck groaned, "Dad…see what you've done?"

Tron gave a short laugh as Beck glared at him.

"Yori, let him go, he's going to be late,"

Yori shot Tron a look but she released her son.

"Thank you Dad," Beck stated walking up to his father and then leaning towards him, "By the way…if you get a call saying that I 'allegedly' did something…don't listen,"

Tron chuckled as Beck walked out.

"What he say?" Yori asked.

"He just told me who he was getting," Tron smirked, "And all I can say…the prankee is _not_ going to be happy,"

* * *

01001110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01110011

* * *

"You're late," Kevin said as Beck dismounted the black motorcycle and walked up to the doorstep.

"Says the one that's not even dressed!" Beck protested.

"I'm waiting for Mom to bring it back from the dry cleaners," Kevin shrugged.

"You're going to stick out like a sore thumb," Beck pointed out, "With that white tux and everything,"

"You worry too much," Kevin snorted, "I'm going to get a shower,"

"Alright," Beck said, sitting on the porch as Kevin went in the house.

As soon as the door closed, Quorra pulled up in the car, getting out with a blacked-out garment bag in her hands. Her gaze locked on Beck and her icy blue eyes narrowed.

"You're smiling…What did you do…?" she demanded and Beck held a finger to his lips.

He smirked, his steely blue eyes glinting as he held up two bottles…

Of green hair dye and orange skin dye.

"Replaced his shampoo with the hair dye and his soap with the skin dye," Beck snickered.

Quorra bit her lip.

"Beck…that's _not_ funny!" she started, but he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"It is and you know it," the Child Basic grinned, leaning on his bike, "Besides…he's been a hellion of late and he needed to be taken down a few notches,"

"He will turn you into a smurf," she warned.

"He _wishes_!" Beck snorted, "He'd have to _catch_ me first!"

Quorra shook her head.

"You are _so_ much like your parents it's scary," she said as Beck toyed with the dogtags around his neck.

"I try," Beck grinned…right as a high pitched scream rocked the house.

"TRON!" Kevin screeched, marching out of the house with his hair dripping wet and _green_, "I am going to _kill_ you! Slowly and _PAINFULLY!_"

"Apparently you didn't look closer into the mirror, Oompaloompa," Beck howled, holding his sides.

Kevin's orange face turned a pale orange sherbet color and then turned red-orange.

"You…you…!" the half-ISO snarled.

"That ought to teach you for planting a grass garden in my _keyboard,_ supergluing all my stuff to my ceiling _including_ my synthesizer, art supplies, _and_ iPod dock, and _then_ replacing the toilet paper in my house with duct tape," Beck retorted, "You're lucky that _Dad _didn't get to you before I did,"

Quorra shuddered. In her days with Tron, Yori, Anon, Flynn and Clu, she realized that Tron didn't exactly divulge in pranks but…

If Anon or someone pranked him, Tron didn't get mad…oh no.

The Protector got _even_ and made it _worse_. A hundred times worse.

"I'm not going," Kevin growled, crossing his arms, "I _refuse_,"

"We've got everything paid for you two and it's your senior prom," Quorra said sternly, "You're _going_ whether you like it or not. Consider it _my_ punishment for going over the top with those pranks,"

"But…Mom…he…_look at me_!"

"He got even," Quorra stated, "Trust me…if it was his _father_…I don't even want to _think_ about what he would do to you,"

* * *

01001110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01110011

* * *

Kevin had finally forgiven Beck later that evening, and the boys were mainly staying to themselves…until Kevin's date (who happened to _love_ the old rendition of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_) dragged him away. Beck watched as everyone had fun, moving to the songs that played and laughing, well…not everyone he noticed.

A lone girl sat in a chair, also watching the crowd. Her dark hair was twisted up in an elaborate style, something that _obviously_ took a lot of time and her gown flowed in ripples of orange and black satin past her knees to her ankles. Her face was turned longingly towards the floor as the tempo of the song slowed into a slow dance.

Beck made his way over to her and offered his hand.

"Care for a dance?" he asked.

The girl's dark green eyes looked right up at the boy.

"I…Um, sure," she stammered, taking his strong hand in hers.

Beck gave a smile and led her out to the dance floor, gently putting his other hand on her waist just like his father had shown him.

"You're a wonderful dancer," he commented a few minutes into the song, spinning her around.

"T-Thank you," she replied, her face flushing, "I just never thought I'd be in this position,"

Beck looked away sheepishly.

"If I'm embarrassing you, we can move towards the back…" he offered.

"No!" she cried, "It's ok! I just…it's been a rough night,"

"If I remember…you had a date with you when you came in," Beck recalled, "Where'd he go?"

The girl ducked her head.

"He…he kinda ditched me for one of the pops," she muttered.

"Well, he's a jerk and doesn't know what he's missing," Beck replied, "I'm Beck, what's your name?"

"You're going to laugh…" she said.

"Good," he grinned, "I've been wanting a good laugh for a while,"

"Rebecca," she answered, "My friends call me Beck too,"

Beck gave a laugh, smiling as he spun her around again.

"Lemme guess…your last name is Becket?"

The girl shrugged.

"Seriously?" Beck asked, "Wow, I've never heard of anything like that,"

"My parents have a sense of humor," she said, "What's Beck short for? For you, I mean,"

Beck shrugged.

"Dunno, its just what my Dad named me," he replied.

"You're that Bradley kid, aren't you?" she asked.

"…Maybe…"

"They're wrong about you," she said as the music ended and they let go.

Beck looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"They say you're…not very good with people, that you're strange and awkward and cold," she explained, looking him over, "They're wrong. Thank you, Beck,"

"I'll see you around?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I doubt it, my mom got a job in New York, tonight was my last night," Rebecca said.

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, making the circuit lines hidden under the black and white cloth of his suit light up a bright violet color.

"It was nice meeting you, Beck,"

"Nice meeting you too," Beck murmured, touching his cheek as she picked up her purse and left through the doors.

* * *

01001110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01110011

* * *

"So how was it?" Yori asked as Beck came in through the door, still slightly dazed.

"Good…fine…" Beck muttered dazedly as he stumbled up the stairs.

Yori gave a smile as Tron came up and put his arms around her.

"I think _someone_ just got his first kiss," Yori said as Tron laid his head on hers, his blue eyes flicking up towards the stairs as a low rumbling purr sounded in his throat.

"That's always a…unique…experience," Tron replied, a faint smile painted his scarred features, "But it never gets old,"

He bent down, his lips ghosting across Yori's cheek, making her shiver and her circuits turn a lavender color. She smacked his shoulder.

"Stop that!" she ordered and he gave a roguish grin, whirling around and sweeping Yori off her feet, the markings on his hands blazing bright violet as he picked her up, "Tron!"

He gave a laugh and carried her all the way to their room.

**Next up is the boy's finals week and graduation. And then after that is the lead up into _Uprising_. Well, see y'all next time! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	18. Graduation Day

**Finally, _finally_ we're here. It took a while, but we're at the big day for all high school seniors. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it... *rubs hands together evilly* What did I do? Well...you'll just have to read and find out.**

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 18

Graduation Day

"I. Hate. Finals," Beck groaned as he dropped his backpack on the ground and then flopped on the couch.

"Had a rough one?" Yori asked, coming over and sitting next to her son, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"AP Gov," the seventeen year old answered, "It's bad enough that I _have_ to take the class to graduate, now I got to worry about my grade. I bomb this and Flynn gets valedictorian,"

"Ah, so you're beating him?"

"For the moment," Beck said, "Perfect 4.5 grade point average and the only thing that's keeping him away from _my_ rank is a tiny little percent in music,"

He got up, stretching, the vertebrae cracking and popping as he did.

"Are you ready?" came his father's voice from the hall, "You said you wanted to show me your Disk work,"

"Yeah, I'm comin'," Beck nodded, scooping up the well-loved Frisbee in his hand before heading out the door, "Prepare to get beat, Dad,"

A wry smile quirked the Monitor's lips as he shook his head.

"Not going to happen," he chuckled, clapping his son on the back before walking out the door with him.

Yori shook her own head, looking up to the sky.

"Boys will be boys," she sighed and turned back to her work.

There was a lot of work to be done as she had a Graduation _and_ a birthday to get ready for. It was amazing how Beck's eighteenth birthday landed on his and Kevin's Graduation Day. When they had asked when he wanted the party, the boy had replied that they could celebrate with the graduation instead of having it separate.

Basically put, Beck reasoned that it would be easier on everyone since he and Kevin were sharing their graduation party and having it at the much bigger Bradley household.

Suddenly, the phone rang, jolting Yori out of her thoughts. The Simulations Program picked up the phone and cradled it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Uh, hi, Aunt Yori,"_ Kevin's voice started, _"Is Beck there?"_

"He just went outside with his father, but I can get him," Yori said.

_"Could you tell him that I uh…kinda busted my bike…" _Kevin admitted, _"Again,"_

Yori gave a short laugh.

"I'll tell him," she reassured him, "You over at your house?"

_"Not really. I was heading over to you guys' place when I um…kinda wrecked my bike and I can't get it started again,"_

"I'll let Beck and Trevor know," Yori said, "They'll get you in the truck and bring your bike here,"

_"Thanks Aunt Yori, I'll see ya soon!"_

Yori heard him hang up and she set the phone back in its cradle before heading towards the yard.

"Good!" came Tron's approving voice as Yori opened the door, "Next time set your feet, just so that you're ready to move again once you land,"

"I thought you said it was good!" Beck protested as he hurled the Frisbee with deadly accuracy towards his father.

The veteran leaped up into the air, twisting his body over the projectile before landing gracefully and plucking Beck's Frisbee out of the air like it was as easy as breathing.

"It _was_ good, but it can improve," Tron told him, hurling the Frisbee back at him.

Beck jumped backwards, his back curving so that his hands connected with the ground and he pushed off, shoving into the air as he arced over the Frisbee, his feet slamming into the ground and then springing into a ready position.

"That's it!" Tron called, coming over to his son and clapping him on the back, _"That's_ what I mean,"

"If you boys are done playing acrobat, we've got a problem," Yori announced, causing both father and son to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Kevin wrecked that bike of his on his way over here…"

"_Again_? I thought I told him to watch for that curve!" Beck sighed, "Lemme guess, he wants me to fix it?"

"You hit the nail right on the head,"

Beck looked at his father.

"Can I borrow the truck?" he asked, "I need to get a certain cousin's bike to the garage,"

Tron dug into his pocket and presented the keys.

"Be careful," he ordered as Beck took the keys and wandered to the old truck.

"Aren't I always?" Beck asked.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01100001 01100100 01110101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01111001

* * *

"See, _this_ is why our Moms don't let us have nice things," Beck chastised as he took the bike apart.

"C'mon, man, this isn't the _first_ time I wrecked it," Kevin protested.

"I'd be fine with that…if you didn't always come to _me_ to get it fixed!" Beck growled, closing a steel blue eye before turning back to his work.

"Hey, you're better than the guys at the shop when it comes to fixing machines," Kevin pointed out, "Even _Dad_ says you're the best,"

"Hence why I got a job at the garage," Beck deadpanned, "Though why _you_ still don't is beyond me,"

"Hey, I've got a Fortune 500 company that I'm gonna be running one day," Kevin replied, "I've got my road set out for me,"

"Speaking of which…" Beck said, putting down the wrench and wiping his oil stained hands on his jeans, "What's our plan for the Anniversary this year?"

"Hmmm," Kevin hummed, tapping his chin, "Maybe something _colorful_…"

"And sticky?" Beck grinned.

"Oh definitely," Kevin snickered, "And we'll make your Dad's office yellow,"

"You do realize he _hates_ that color…with a passion," Beck pointed out, "Hence why all our No.2 pencils are blue or green or any color _but_ yellow,"

"Exactly!"

"Fine…and then we make _your_ Dad's office _pink_,"

"Perfect!"

Beck shook his head, snickering.

"You'd think they'd have the date memorized by now," he stated, turning back to his work, "I mean we do it _every _year and…hey…Flynn, I think I found what your problem is,"

He peered closer into the engine compartment of the bike.

"What?" Kevin asked, "Let me see!"

He put his hand on the top of the bike and leaned over…right as something long and brightly colored shot out of it into Beck's face, making the Child Basic scream and fall back.

Kevin started laughing, holding his sides as he gasped.

"G-Gotcha!" he howled, _"That_, Tron, was for _prom_,"

Beck pushed off the fake snake and glared at his cousin.

"Prom?!" he demanded, "Flynn, I did that because you _booby-trapped_ my house!"

"And I did that because you _sabotaged_ my movie!"

"Because you glued me to my _seat_!"

"Well you put a tack on mine!"

"Because _you_ put tic-tacs under my synthesizer's keyboard _and _licked all the flavor off my Pringles!"

"Because…Because…well…actually…ok, I just did _that _because I thought it'd be fun,"

"So the big prank war was all _your_ fault!" Beck pointed out.

"But you have to admit…it was fun,"

"You…well…alright maybe just a _little_," Beck admitted.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01100001 01100100 01110101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01111001

* * *

"Beck! You're going to be late to your own graduation!" Yori yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Beck reassured her, walking down the stairs, his blue and white robe snagging on the last stair and nearly sending him to the floor…

And he would have fallen, if not for his father catching him.

"Thanks Dad," Beck grinned as he brushed himself off.

"Might want to get going," Tron suggested, "What would your teachers say if the valedictorian of the 2028 class was late to his own graduation? They might make the salutatorian take his place…"

"Not gonna happen," Beck replied, marching out the door.

"I see he inherited your competitiveness," Yori teased, patting Tron's shoulder.

"All Programs are," Tron reminded her, "Basics and ISOs, just look at those two,"

"Yes, but _not_ as competitive as you," Yori smiled.

"Just get in the car," he growled playfully as he opened the door.

…

"You brought the camera?" Yori asked, craning her neck to see the seats.

"Yes, Yori, for the fifth time, I have it,"

Her dark blue gaze glared at Tron.

"Don't get cheeky with me," she warned, "Our _son_ is going to graduate, a once in a lifetime event, and at the top of his class! I want pictures!"

"Tron…just don't mess with her," Jet said, "Mom was _exactly_ the same way,"

"And I can attest to that," Alan agreed.

"Both of you shush!" Quorra ordered, "It's starting!"

The band started playing the march and everyone watched as the seniors paraded out, Beck and Kevin right behind one another.

The boys went to the left of the aisle, sitting right next to each other. They turned to face their parents briefly before everyone got settled in and seated after the anthem.

As soon as that had finished, Beck made his way to the stage and stood behind the podium.

"My fellow members of the Class of 2028," he began, "It's an honor and a privilege to be here with you today as we stand in this hall ready to enter the world. We began high school as children, but we're leaving here as adults. We've all finished a basic education that will serve as the platform we use to launch ourselves into our futures. Some of us will go on to college, others will go straight into the work force, but each of us will travel our own path.

"We all know that there's going to be setbacks," Beck said, his hands gripping the podium, "As well as victories. But that's ok, as long as we keep fighting and never lose hope. The dark is going to give way to the dawn, even if we can't see it, it's going to be there. We all think we're immortal, today is the day when we feel like conquerors of the universe. Over time, we may lose that sense of pride, but you've all got _so _much potential! Imagine if every individual lived up to his or her own potential. Think about how amazing that would be, and how much better off the world would be. Now imagine if just half of those individuals lived up to their potential. The world would still be an awesome place. If even 1/4 of those individuals worked to make their lives successful, they could still make some amazing contributions to society.

"Well, we may not have the power to inspire the entire world to strive for success, but we do have the power to try to achieve it for ourselves. My challenge to each of you, and to myself, is to do all that you can do to reach your full potential. If each of the 550 students in this graduating class is able to do that, just imagine the effect that would have. The future is truly in our hands, so let's make the most of it. We might not be the leaders of tomorrow…but we _are_ the leaders of today. If one person can make a difference, why can't it be you?" Beck finished, standing upright, "Thank you,"

He walked off the stage, returning to his seat and letting the principal take his place.

"And now, I would like to hand out the diplomas of the graduating class," the principal started, "when I call your name, please make your way up here,"

He started with the beginning of the row, calling the women first and then the men.

"Kevin Jeffery Flynn II," the Principal announced and Kevin sauntered to the man, shaking his hand and taking the diploma.

"I have a lot of respect for that man," Jet stated as Kevin took the paper, "He survived the Encom Terrors,"

Sam and Tron both glared at him.

"Beck Anon Ram Bradley," came the call and Beck made his way across the stage, shaking the principal's hand.

Yori leaned into Tron's shoulder, tears of pride streaming from her dark blue eyes as the Monitor held her close.

550 names were called that day, and 550 people graduated with their diplomas. The order was given to move the tassels from one side of the cap to the other and they all made their way out of the gym.

…

"You did it!" Yori beamed, embracing her son as he came towards her, the smooth, cream colored paper in his hand, "We're so proud of you!"

"Hey, Tron!" Kevin called, releasing his own parents, "We won at High School!"

"That we did!" Beck grinned, "That we did!"

* * *

01000111 01110010 01100001 01100100 01110101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01111001

* * *

_The Next Day_

"C'mon, Dad," Beck said, rolling his steel blue eyes, "It'll be fun!"

Tron closed an eye as his eighteen year old son patted the motorcycle next to his own.

"Your idea of 'fun' Beck Anon Ram Bradley is very different than my own," the former Monitor growled.

"Please Dad?" the boy begged, "One ride…in honor of me surviving high school and going off to Cal Tech this fall?"

Tron sighed.

"Fine," he finally said, "But we're going where _I_ want to go, got it, Beck?"

"Got it Dad,"

And with that, the former Monitor mounted the machine. A surge of nostalgia rushed through him as he leaned over the handlebars. It had been so _long_!

"Ok, so all you have to do is…" Beck started, but he didn't get to finish.

Tron had already shot off, weaving agilely through the traffic.

"Well…guess the ol' man's a lot better than I thought!" the younger Bradley smiled, starting his own engine and zipping off in pursuit.

He finally caught up with his father right as the old Monitor hit the brakes, coming to a stop outside of an old, rundown building.

"'Oh, no, I'm not setting foot on one of those bikes. I'll crash into the first building I come to', liar," Beck teased, "Seriously, Dad…_where_ did you learn to drive like that!?"

His father gave a low laugh.

"Where I grew up…riding one of those was pretty much natural," he finally said, "It was riding one of them or walking for most…people…"

"Is that why you and Mom won't tell me where you come from?" Beck asked, "I mean, I know Grandpa is ok with most of this stuff, but I want to know. He won't talk about it either. It's always 'go ask your father' and then Gram is always 'go ask your mother'. But neither of you will tell me,"

Tron sighed and looked up at the building.

"Well, Beck…I guess today is a good enough day to tell you," he finally said, watching as the neon lights that once adorned the wall flickered feebly, "I remember the first day your mother and I came here…those lights were one of the first lights on the outside we saw,"

"Huh?" Beck asked, walking up beside his father.

"It's true," Tron nodded, "Sam Flynn was the first person I met. And then your grandfather saw me a bit later. It…was a shock for the both of us. Wouldn't you be shocked too? If you saw someone who looked like you…only thirty years younger?"

"Dad…what are you saying?" Beck started, backing away slightly.

"This place…this…this isn't where we belong, Beck," Tron tried to explain, "I should have known better than to…"

"To what?" Beck asked warily as Tron froze.

"Beck, get behind me,"

The steel in his father's voice left no inch for moving. Beck did as he was told, right as _they_ came out of nowhere.

"We didn't come here for trouble," Tron growled, glaring at the gang that had surrounded him and his son, "We're just passing through,"

"You passed into _our_ territory," one of them sneered, "This street belongs to _me_ and you'll pay for trespassing,"

"We don't have any money," Tron tried again, "Stand down and you will not be harmed,"

"Who's this guy think he is?" another asked.

"Great, a nut job!" yet another snickered.

"Dad…let's just go," Beck whispered, tugging on Tron's sleeve, but the veteran monitor refused to move.

Bats and pipes come out from behind their owners' backs, blades gleamed coldly in the light, Tron pushed his son towards the doors.

"Get inside," he ordered.

"I'm not leaving you," Beck replied stubbornly, "You're my dad,"

"Aw, how sickeningly sweet," one of the gang sneered, "Go on little kid, go run like your Daddy says. Go runnin' to Mama!"

Beck's eyes flashed darkly but Tron held him back.

"Get. In. Side," he ordered but again, his son shook his head.

"I won't leave you by yourself,"

"Hand over the valuables and no one gets hurt," one of the members ordered.

"Don't have anything on me," Tron growled, muscles coiled and tensed like a spring.

"Really?" the leader hummed, "Shake 'em down,"

The members descended on the father and son like a swarm of Gridbugs. But luckily for the veteran…he was used to fighting with such odds.

Tron's hands were a blur as he disarmed one of the gang members, cracking him good over the head with the man's baseball bat before swinging around and cracking another one across the jaw, sending him flying. Beck held his own, his own hands locked around a bully's wrists to keep him from plunging the silver switchblade into his heart.

Tron suddenly stopped, freezing for a moment and holding his head as a painful throb built up behind his eyes. Beck's worried gaze turned towards his father. His father was having another one of his seizures, something that became common when he was in high-stress situations, more often than not when he was dealing with a fight or something.

"DAD!" Beck screamed and Tron's eyes snapped open, eyes a rich, fiery amber color.

A snarl ripped from the older Monitor's throat as he charged forwards, whirling two pipes around like chopper blades…a broken, growling purr manifesting in his throat. Rinzler was _not_ going to let these cretins hurt his son. The warring personalities of the Monitor could agree on one thing. Beck and Yori were the most important things in their lives. Even if they couldn't agree on who was the true master.

Beck kicked his attacker in between the legs, making him drop like a sack of bricks. Unfortunately, he also dropped Beck. And the young man hit the side of the curb, his skull slamming against the concrete with a sickening crack.

Rinzler froze, amber eyes wide as he turned around, seeing his son lying motionless on the ground, a growing pool of blood spreading around his head.

The Enforcer screamed in denial and anger, one eye flashing blue the other staying amber…and he attacked the remaining men, slamming the pipes that he wielded into their bodies with reckless abandon, feeling bone crunch under his power, hearing yells of pain, feeling blood from on gang member's nose flow over his fingers as Rinzler slammed the pipe across his face.

They gave up and ran, screaming.

Rinzler dropped the pipes, running to his son and cradling the poor boy in his arms. A heartbroken howl ripped from his throat as the amber eye turned back to blue.

Tron scrambled for the cell phone, his fingers shakily hitting the first speed dial number.

_"Tron…is everything ok?"_ Alan asked.

"B-Beck…hurt…h-help…A-Arcade…" the Program turned User cried, voice cracking, "A-Alan-One, p-please!"

_"We'll be right there, don't move,"_ Alan ordered, _"Sam, Yori let's go!"_

He hung up and Tron held his son, stroking the boy's wild brunette curls.

"It's ok, y-you're going to b-be ok," he stammered softly, ignoring the blood that stained his fingers, "A-Alan-One is c-coming…"

Minutes later, the car came to a stop and he heard Yori scream.

"Users, what happened!?" she demanded, holding her son's face.

"W-We were at-tacked," Tron replied, "M-My f-fault,"

Sam came over to take a look at Beck but Tron held his son away from the young Flynn, hissing possessively as his eyes flickered amber.

"Tron…" Alan warned, coming over, "That's enough,"

The old Monitor finally broke.

"Fix him," he growled.

"I can't," Alan said, "He's hurt too bad,"

"FIX HIM!" Rinzler shrieked, amber eyes blazing, "YOU'RE A USER! _FIX_ HIM! NOW!"

"Tron…R-Rinzler…" Yori started, as the monitor shook, growling angrily to himself, "Please, you have to calm down…"

"HE'D _DYING _AND IT'S MY _FAULT_!"

"Yori," Alan started, "Get him to the Grid. I can fix him better there,"

"See?" Yori tried again, watching as Tron's eyes flickered blue again, "He'll be fine…pick him up and go inside…get Gridside, I'll see you there, I promise,"

Tron gingerly stood, cradling his son as he and Sam walked inside.

"Can you put us at a certain coordinates?" Tron asked, "I know a place that is safe…that only I and one other Program know,"

Sam gave a nod and tapped on the keyboard.

"Man, Tron…I'm so sorry," he said as he calibrated the laser, "I…he just graduated too,"

"I know," Tron growled, touching his forehead to his son's deathly pale one, "Just get me to the Grid,"

"Ready when you are," Sam nodded.

Tron gave a short grunt of affirmation and Sam hit enter…the world froze and then restarted as the cool blue light of the Grid flickered into being. Tron looked down at himself, looking at the white Grid armor that adorned his frame. What he wore prior to Clu's betrayal. Sam too was in his Grid armor…and surprisingly so was Beck. The young Program's light was mainly white, but had pale blue accents that dotted it. Mainly across his chest and his wrists.

"D-Dad…" Beck groaned and Tron's gaze snapped to his son.

"Beck…" he breathed.

The boy's steel blue gaze locked onto his father and then to what he was wearing.

"Y-Your dr-drawings…M-mom's story…" he whispered, "They're…real? Y-you're really Sir T-Trevor…and Sir R-Rinus…th-there was no t-twin was there?"

Tron shook his head, wincing at the pained look in his son's eyes at the mention of Rinzler's pseudonym.

"No…it…he…was me," he said sadly, "_I_ was Rinzler, I was the Enforcer,"

"And Uncle Sam…Prince Samuel?"

Another nod.

"Welcome to the Grid, Beck," Tron said, "You might as well know me by my real name…I am Tron, yes, _that_ Tron, the one from your 'grandfather's' stories. You, your mother and I…we're not human Beck. We're computer programs. Basics,"

"Programs...I was _right_, t-take that Flynn…and Dad? Tron…sounds a lot cooler than Trevor," Beck murmured sleepily as Alan and Yori rezzed in, "Y-You were…the best…"

His eyes started fluttering shut and Tron laid his hands on Beck's shoulders.

"Beck…stay with me…" he ordered, and Beck's eyes closed, "BECK!"

"Flip him on his back," Alan instructed as soon as he could move.

"I'm amazed he has a Disk," Sam noted as Alan took it off.

"He's a Program, what do you expect?" Yori snapped, kneeling next to her husband and son while Alan worked on the younger Program's code.

"My boy…my beautiful boy…" Tron murmured, holding his head to Beck's, "Alan-One save him! He's dying!"

"I'm doing the best I can," Alan reassured him.

A few long hours later, Alan finally had it fixed and reattached the Disk to Beck's back.

"He hit his head pretty hard…he'll be a little disoriented," Alan supplied as the Disk began synching.

"And then we can go back home," Tron nodded, "I…I know I should be here, but I don't want to be back. I'm _not_ glad I'm back on the Grid,"

"She wants you though," Yori suggested.

"Then Sam Flynn can write another Monitor," Tron growled, "I'm _done_,"

A low groan cut everyone off.

"W-What happened?" Beck asked as he sat up, rubbing his head, "Ooooh, my _head_!"

"Beck, are you ok?" Yori asked as the boy blinked rapidly, his _brown_ eyes flickering as he tried to reset.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" he started, warily, "Who are you? And them?"

**So...pretty good ending huh? (dodges stuff thrown at me) Ok then...not so much! I said I'd be getting to the _Uprising_ lead up and I am...next chapter. We'll get some explanations (like _why _Beck's eye color changed, what's going to happen now that they're there...) and we'll see some familiar (to us anyway) faces.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	19. Forgotten

**Two in one day? Wow. You guys are lucky, that's all I got to say. Sorry about that nasty cliffhanger (not!). Here's hoping it gets resolved a bit.**

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 19

Forgotten

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Beck started, warily, "Who are you? And them?"

He gestured to the other three in the room.

"You don't remember?" Alan asked.

"No…should I?"

"A _little_ disoriented?" Yori hissed, standing up to her full height, "Alan-One…you said he'd be a _little _disoriented…not amnesic!"

"He doesn't know us…" Tron started, his heart breaking as Beck looked right through him.

"I know _you_," Beck offered, "You're Tron…the greatest warrior the Grid has ever known,"

"And?" Sam asked.

"What else is there?" Beck asked, "He's _Tron_,"

He tried to stand but he wobbled on his feet, his knees buckling and he crashed to the ground unconscious again.

"I didn't know it would be this bad," Alan admitted, "Tron…Yori…I'm so sorry,"

Tron closed his eyes.

"He stays in the Grid until he remembers," he finally decided, "And…"

He stopped, grimacing in pain as his hand shot to his side.

"Tron?" Yori asked, putting her hand over his, "What's wrong?"

"I just realized something," he said with a grim smile, "I can't leave either…not unless I want to go through another round of what happened the _last_ time I left. So I will stay with him, Yori, you go back with Sam and Alan-One. You open the Portal every year on his birthday just in case he does remember,"

"No!" Yori snapped, "_Why _does he have to stay here? Why can't we bring him back? His head wound is gone! Maybe he'd remember if we brought him out!"

"Because there's no telling what it would _do _to him!" Tron growled, "When I was brought out I couldn't even _talk _much less move as well as I used to,"

"Not to mention your scars were still bleeding, pretty bad might I say," Alan added.

"It could reopen the wound and he could die on us and that is something I will _not_ risk," Tron finished stubbornly.

"Then I'm staying too," Yori replied, just as stubbornly.

"No," Tron snapped, "You're going back. I've lost my son…I won't lose you too,"

"He's still alive,"

"If you can't remember who you are…or recognize those you love, it's as good as being dead," Tron said bitterly, "If anyone knows that, it would be _me_,"

Yori bit her lip as the color of her husband's circuits flickered briefly to orange before blinking back to blue. Almost unnoticeable but still there.

"I didn't mean it like that," she finally said, before sighing, "Fine. I'll go, but mark my words, Tron, I'm coming back every year and I don't care who's going, but I'm going with them whether they like it or not. I am _going _to see you and Beck,"

"That is, if you can find us,"

"What?" Sam asked, "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm taking Beck to a remote sector of the Grid," Tron answered, "Only one Program knows where it is I'm going and I trust him with my life…just as I had before,"

"Who?" Yori asked warily.

Tron gave her a sad smile, "Let's just say, he tried to warn you and Flynn that it was me over two thousand cycles ago…and I wasn't…myself…"

Yori's face lit up.

"Able!" she breathed, "If _that's_ who you're going to see, then I'm a little more at ease. But he's so far away!"

"He moves around a lot," Tron reminded her, "Although…I'm not exactly sure where he is at the moment,"

"I still say that I should stay with you,"

"And here's another reason why not," Tron stated, "You can't Sense,"

"Sense?" Alan asked.

Yori gave a sigh.

"System Monitors are created with the ability to Sense the Grid. They feel the slightest of things, like Gridbugs in Arjia, an avalanche in the Argon Outlands, exactly where a Program is, or a User entering the Grid…"

"Thousands upon thousands of ISOs and Basics derezzing in the Purge," Tron added bitterly, "It is a blessing and a curse and I had lost much of the ability when _He_ was in charge,"

He turned to Yori.

"I can't protect you both at the same time,"

"I don't _need_ protection I can protect myself," Yori huffed.

"It would put my mind at ease," Tron told her, "Please Yori,"

She gave an aggrieved sigh, but she nodded.

"Thank you," Tron said, relief flooding him.

Yori kissed her husband on the mouth, and he kissed her back, both of their circuits lighting up a brilliant violet.

"Sam…what's going on?" Alan asked.

"Program's circuits turn violet when they're being romantic," Sam said with a wicked grin, "It happened a few times in our world…Quorra's light up _really_ bright if you touch in the right places…"

"…I don't want to know what _that_ means," Alan shuddered.

"I will be waiting," Yori said as they broke off, circuits dimming to a soft lavender before fading back to white, "Please…neither of you get derezzed, you hear?"

Tron nodded and Yori kissed their son's forehead.

"Stay safe, little one," she murmured.

Alan came forwards and put a hand on Tron's shoulder.

"Alan-One…I need you to delete the memories he just had here. I do not want him a target because he has seen me or you both," Tron told him, looking up, "If they manage to get his Disk…they'll find out that I'm still alive. Everyone thinks I'm dead and that _He_ crashed into the sea and derezzed,"

"I see why you want them deleted…but you do realized that he won't…"

"I know the risk," Tron sighed, "Please, just…do it before I change my mind,"

Alan took off the crashed Basic's Disk and pulled up memory files, taking them out of Beck's Disk and handing the tiny blue butterfly to Tron. Tron cupped the tiny thing in his hand, closing his eyes as he clenched his fist, opening it again to reveal tiny silver-blue pixels. Alan connected Beck's Disk to his back and waited for it to sync. He turned back to Tron.

"Now that we're here," Alan started, "I can get the Rinzler code out of you…"

"No," Tron replied tersely, "As much as I hate to admit it, I need him. I can't protect Beck without him. My skill is adequate on its own, but that other half knows the training that the rogues have. I don't doubt they're still here even with Clu and…Flynn…dead,"

Sam bowed his head.

"I can stay here with you if you want," he offered.

"No," Tron repeated, "You have Encom, and Kevin. You remember how it felt when your father was trapped in here for twenty years? That day he didn't come home…how did you feel?"

"…Betrayed…hurt…angry…" Sam admitted.

"That's what Kevin's going to feel if you don't go back," Tron said, "My son is here and he doesn't even remember me. Yours is out there…and he'll want you back,"

"Did you see his eyes?" Yori asked, "They weren't your blue, they were _brown_,"

"All for the best," Tron replied, "There aren't many Programs with that eye color. In fact, Flynn made sure that it was strictly me who had it. Everyone knows who I am…if a Rogue saw Beck's eyes that color…they would derezz him on sight or _worse_,"

"Worse?" Alan asked.

"There are things worse than derezzing, Alan-One," Tron growled, gritting his teeth as his circuits flicked orange for a second, "I would know. It's better to die for what you believe in than to live as someone you're not…but I never had that choice,"

He picked up Beck as he stood, holding the boy bridal style and he started towards the door. He stopped and turned to face the others.

"I hope to see you soon," he said.

And Tron and Beck were gone.

* * *

01000110 01101111 01110010 01100111 01101111 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101110

* * *

"No, no, _no_!" Able sighed, "Link, how many times do I have to tell you? Wrenches here, lifts _there_!"

"I'll take care of it, Able," a second Program reassured him, blowing his white streaked bangs out of his eyes.

"_Thank _you Bodhi," Able nodded, "Now, if any of you need me…I'll be taking a well deserved break…"

"More like a nap…" one Program snickered.

Able whirled on him.

"Do you find that funny Hopper?" Able demanded, "Just for that, you can have Bodhi's shift, I daresay he deserves some time off,"

"But…but _Able_!"

"No buts!" Able warned, "I can find plenty of mechanics just as good as you in a nano. Now, hop to it!"

The older Program sighed, shaking his head as he walked out of the garage.

He had nearly made it a few feet away…when a hand grabbed him and yanked him back. Able yelped as a Disk activated, putting itself at his throat.

"You're losing your touch, Able," a voice growled in his ear, "Used to be you'd have _me_ at Disk point, old friend,"

Able's eyes widened and he spun around to face a barely lit, white circuited Program. The Program's face was obscured by a mask…but the small design at the base of his throat gave him away.

Four white squares, three of them on top of the fourth.

"Tron!" Able gasped, "You're alive!"

The Monitor derezzed his helmet, revealing his scarred features.

"Hello, Able," he replied.

"Users, where have you _been_?" Able demanded, "I haven't heard word of you since you crashed into the sea almost a thousand cycles ago!"

"Has it been _that_ long?" Tron hummed, "I could have sworn it was longer,"

"Where have you been," Able repeated.

"Not here,"

"Well obviously _not_!" Able snapped, "Otherwise everything that's happened so far wouldn't have happened…"

"What happened?" Tron asked suddenly, eyes narrowing.

"Tell me where you've been and I'll tell you," Able replied stubbornly.

Tron gave a sigh.

"Off Grid," he finally said, "A world I never thought I'd see,"

"You…" Able's eyes widened in realization, "The User world?"

Tron gave a sad nod.

"What were you _doing_ there that kept you away?" Able demanded.

"Answer my question first," Tron ordered, crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised you haven't Sensed it yet," Able said with an incredulous laugh.

"I've been a little busy this past millicycle,"

"So you haven't seen the lies that Clu's been spreading?"

Tron froze at the name.

"Clu's dead," he finally said.

Able shook his head.

"I _saw_ him die!" Tron insisted.

"Just like he says he saw _you_ die?" Able asked, "And yet here you are,"

"The Reintegration…"

"Failed," Able sighed, "Flynn's dead, Clu's alive. The tyrant showcased one of Flynn's shoes as proof,"

Tron slumped against the wall. How could it be? His best friend _dead_ while the murderer that made Rinzler still lived? It wasn't _possible_!

And if Clu found Beck…

Tron's eyes narrowed angrily and he stood again.

"Able…there's something I need you to do for me," he said, walking back down the alleyway where Beck slept.

He knelt down next to his son and brushed the wild bangs away from his eyes.

"Able, this is Beck. He's a Child Basic, his parents were a Simulations Program and a System Monitor,"

"So he'd be either one of them," Able said, looking at the boy incredulously.

He had seen a set of Child Basics, _twins_ actually. Both of them worked at the Garage, Dash and Copper, nearly inseparable.

"He's a good mechanic too," Tron told him, "And with music and art…but a better mechanic than either of them. He'd do well under your wing,"

"And why don't _you_ take care of him?" Able asked, "Train him to be a Monitor, you can certainly do it,"

"Because I _can't_ fight," Tron growled, "Remember these?"

He gestured to his scars.

"They've reopened…I haven't told anyone but you. I can't fight alongside him no matter how much I want to,"

"You still have that chamber we built?"

"That's what I'm hoping," Tron said, "I haven't been back to that Base since…the Incident…"

Neither looked at each other. Able still bore the jagged scar across his chest from Rinzler's Disks after he had been caught trying to get to Flynn and Yori and tell them both that Rinzler was Tron.

"Able…" Tron finally said, "There is another thing,"

"What?" Able asked.

"Beck…The Monitor that's his father…it's me. Beck…he's mine and Yori's son,"

"Your _what_!?" Able demanded, looking at the unconscious Program and then at his old friend.

"You heard me," Tron said, "My son,"

"Tron…you brought him back here at the _worst_ possible time!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Tron snapped, "He was hurt and he would have died if we didn't bring him back to the Grid!"

"So why aren't you taking him back to the User world with you?"

"Don't you think I want to?" Tron sighed, putting his head in his hands, "I _can't_. He doesn't remember me or Yori or anything. He doesn't know I'm his father, all he _does_ know is that his name is Beck and he knows who I am,"

"I thought you said…"

"Just my name," Tron corrected, "He doesn't know I'm his father,"

"So why don't you just tell him?"

"I don't want him derezzed," Tron growled, "If Clu found out that Beck was my son…he'd derezz him or _worse_ repurpose him. I went through that, Able. I will _not_ allow my son to be repurposed into a witless lackey of that _tyrant_!"

Tron held a hand to his forhead, looking back up at Able as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Please, Able…I _can't_ take care of him," Tron said, voice cracking, "He's young…it wouldn't be good for him if he didn't have Programs his own age around him,"

"He'd have his father,"

"Who he doesn't believe _is_ his father!" Tron snapped before closing his eyes, "Please…for me,"

Able sighed, looking towards the young Program who looked so similar to Tron it was uncanny.

And he nodded.

"Thank you," Tron said with a smile that didn't reach his pain-filled eyes.

"You do realize he won't be a Monitor," Able warned, "He'll become a Mechanic instead,"

"No one knows their destiny, Able," Tron reminded him, "_You_ weren't programmed to be a mechanic after all…"

"My days of being a Search Program are over, Tron," Able dismissed, "I'm happy with my job,"

"He can change, everyone has the potential for change,"

Able opened his mouth to protest when he heard Beck give a low moan.

Tron quickly went over to his son, laying a hand on his chest.

"Goodbye, my son," he murmured, "You be good for Able, you'll be fine…just don't believe everything you hear about me. Look for me when you're older…I'll be watching over you…I'll be _waiting_ for you. Just remember, you're mine and there's nothing they can do to take that away from you. I love you, Beck Anon Ram Bradley, my son,"

The Monitor rubbed his thumb over the thick white circuit on Beck's chest, blinking rapidly.

"Goodbye…" he whispered.

He got up and rezzed his mask, slipping off into the shadows as Beck's eyes fluttered all the way open, blinking a steel blue before muting to a silvery brown.

"Ohhh my _head_! Wh-where am I?" Beck started, rubbing his head, "Who are you?"

"My name's Able," Able replied, "What's yours?"

"B-Beck," Beck stammered, "Wh-Where's the other Program?"

"What other Program?" Able asked.

Beck frowned, blinking.

"I…I dunno," he admitted, "I just remember a second voice…and steel blue eyes,"

* * *

01000110 01101111 01110010 01100111 01101111 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101110

* * *

Cycles later, Beck continued to impress Able with his skills. The Child Basic had made fast friends with three of the other Programs in the garage. Zed, Mara, and Bodhi. The boy was kind to his fellows, but he didn't tolerate it when someone picked on another Program.

_"He's more and more like his father every cycle,"_ Able reasoned as Beck got up from his finished work and ran off with his friends.

"You're going to lose, Bodhi, _again_!" Beck called.

"Not today, Beck!" Bodhi yelled back.

"Guys wait up!" Mara cried, as she and Zed ran after the two, "Wait for us!"

A flicker of shadow caught Able's eye and he noticed a lone Program leaning against the wall, trying not to be seen…

Able shook his head and walked over to the Program.

"You know…" he started, making the Program jump, "For someone who says that he's going to be leaving his son with me so I can watch over him…and then says he's going to _not_ interfere…you're _very_ bad at it,"

"He's grown," Tron replied, somewhat wistfully, "He's made new friends. He _never_ made new friends that quick in the User world,"

"He's home," Able replied, "He's with others of his kind. A Program around Users is kinda awkward looking. Don't tell me you weren't,"

"…You're right," Tron nodded, "I just had to see him,"

"You've got a telescope,"

"This is better,"

"Tron, if you want him to stay safe…you have to stay _away_ from him," Able reasoned, "Let me take care of him. I promise I won't let you down, I'll even come up to the hideout and let you know how he's doing,"

The Monitor's helmet tilted towards Beck as he and Bodhi started up a Disk battle.

"Tron…" Able warned.

"Alright," the Monitor huffed, "But I am going to hold you to that promise,"

"I wouldn't expect anything less,"

**So next up is the start of _Uprising_. This story will stay _very_ close to the show, but there will be a few deviations from it (slight ones, not major unless I get inspired). But for the next one...do you guys want me to write it how the show goes (back and forth between memory and current situation with Beck and Tron) or write it chronologically (Starting around Bodhi's death)?  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	20. Reunion

**I swear, _the_ longest chapter I've done for this fic yet! So, after all this wait, we finally get to start _Uprising_. The chapter titles will follow the episode titles, just not this one because I liked this name for it better.**

**Key:**

_'asfasdfadsf'-_Beck Voice-over (only has the apostrophe (') for quotation marks)

'_asdfasdfaf'_-Tron/Rinzler Voice-over (only has the apostrophe (') for quotation marks)

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements

**Oh, and the beginning _italicized _part is just a history lesson to get Beck caught up to speed, since he has _no_ idea about what has happened on the Grid.**

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 20

Reunion

_"Hidden away inside a computer exists another world. Its Creator designed it for games, but it became so much more. He called it the Grid, a digital Utopia filled with infinite possibilities. He built a digital copy of himself named Clu, to help create the perfect system. And he relied on the hero, Tron, to keep it free for all Programs who live there. But in his thirst for power, Clu betrayed his Creator…_

_'Flynn, go!'_

_"Tron fought back, but Clu was too powerful, and left him for dead._

_*screams*_

_"Clu dispatched his armies, and seized absolute control…"_

"Beck!"

The young Program jumped out of his skin, dropping the datapad that Able had given him.

Able shook his head, giving a brief smile.

"Enjoying your history lesson?" he asked.

"I'm caught up," Beck told him, "But this _one_ part doesn't make sense,"

He rewound to the part where Clu drove his Disk into Tron's chest, making Able wince. Very few had seen that day and were still alive to tell about it. Two actually.

"It said that Clu left Tron for dead…but there's no more mention of the hero," Beck pointed out, "Do you think he might be alive?"

"What I _think_ is that it's time for your shift," Able said, taking the datapad from the Child Basic.

"Able!" Beck whined, grabbing for it.

"You can watch it later, now get going," Able replied, gently thumping Beck on the head with the pad.

Beck rubbed his head and shot Able a glare…but he went down to the garage anyway.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110

* * *

He was falling, he could hear the wind whistling past his helmet as he fumbled for the trigger on the chute, missing and missing time and again.

Finally, his numb fingers caught hold and he yanked…his breath rushing out as he was jerked upwards by the blued wings of the chute…but he was too close to the ground! He was falling too fast…

He braced himself as he hit the ground hard.

His circuits flickered feebly as he lay still on the Outlands floor for just a few nanos, pain flashing through every sensor and every bit of code in his body.

_"Move, get up. NOW!"_ his inner voice screamed.

He did…but that didn't mean that every part shrieked in protest.

He looked around…he was a _long_ way from home.

A loud crack sounded behind him and he whirled around…just to see the icy ground derezzing behind him.

"Ah, _great_," he moaned, starting to run despite the pain shooting through his back with every step.

He ran, faster and faster and he leaped into the air over a crevice, yelling as his fingers nearly missed the edge of the ravine. He heaved himself upwards, eyes flicking towards the other side of the canyon at the exposed blue code that gleamed innocently at him. He shook his head and started walking, hiking up the hills that stood before him, not noticing the shadow that ran along the rocks, close to the ground and hard to see.

The Hunter's sound rumbled from his throat, something wasn't right with this one…he wasn't…

_"He's perfect,"_ his inner voice stated firmly.

"_We will see how he holds up under interrogation,"_ he replied, _"We take him,"_

He watched as the first Program knelt down beside a broken piece of machinery, or it _was_ broken at first. The younger Program revved the engine, satisfied that it worked, and got on, racing out of the junkyard.

The Hunter gave a slightly feral smile.

"Time for the hunt to begin,"

He took out his baton and broke it, a lightrunner's form sketching itself into the air, glowing with brilliant white light as it settled…and turned to a soft amber-orange once he touched it. He took off, following the renegade Program.

Suddenly, twin pale blue-white ribbons of light poured from the renegade's vehicle.

_"So he's spotted us,"_ the Hunter thought to himself as he swerved out of way and shot forwards, ramping off the rock wall that appeared in his vision and landing on the other side.

He shot forwards once again, coming up to the Program's side and looking right at him, noting the tetramino design on his chest.

"So you think you can play Tron?" the Hunter hummed to himself as he swerved in front of the other vehicle, eliciting a yelp from the other Program as the vehicle slammed into the orange lightribbon.

He came to a stop right as the other Program tumbled to a halt, looking right at him.

The Hunter dismounted and stood right in front of the prone form.

"You're a _long_ way from home, Program," Rinzler growled.

The Program jumped to his feet, engaging his Disk. Rinzler inwardly scoffed, casually taking out a shock grenade and tossing it at his 'attacker'. It latched onto the Program's chest and administered its shock, causing the Program to scream as he dropped to the ground, eyes dimming and he slipped into unconsciousness right as Rinzler derezzed his helmet, his amber-red gaze scanning over the horizon.

"You're coming with me," he purred softly, picking up the unconscious Program and slinging him over his shoulder.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110

* * *

Rinzler had retreated back into his little hole, as Tron had called it, leaving the Protector to interrogate.

Which had been the plan from the start because Rinzler was a little too _rough_ with his prisoners. Meaning they didn't leave the interrogation room in one piece…they left in _many_ pieces instead.

The only thing that Rinzler let him keep was the reddish circuits that he always had. It would intimidate the prisoner but hopefully get him to talk just a _little_ bit.

"Now…" Tron murmured to himself as he knelt down next to the masked and unconscious Program to cuff him, "Who is it that bears my mark?"

He reached behind the Program's neck and flipped a switch, triggering the failsafe for the mask.

The black helmet fell away, revealing wild brunette curls and a strong jawline with elegant, high cheekbones.

Tron nearly dropped the cuffs.

"Beck," he whispered.

His son had come home.

Beck's eyes started fluttering open and Tron quickly cuffed him before fading into the shadows as the boy's steely gaze finally cleared, revealing the steel blue that Tron knew best…but it quickly muted into a greyed brown. The memory loss might have robbed his eyes of the blue that matched Tron's own…but the steely silver that made his eyes so iconic stayed true and bled through the darker color, making a unique mix.

He struggled, trying to free himself from the cuffs, but he wasn't able to.

"You're not afraid?" Tron asked.

Beck's dark gaze latched onto Tron, sparks spitting from them.

"No," he snarled.

"You should be,"

Beck glared at him, yanking against the cuffs again.

"You know, you're not Tron," his father pointed out as Beck stilled.

They young Program looked up at him with an almost cocky glance.

"Never said I was," he retorted.

Tron closed an eye behind his mask. That look was pure Yori right there. She gave it to Tron and Clu both. Anon and Flynn were the ones who helped her perfect it.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Name's Beck,"

"You _really_ thought you could get away with what you did back there?" Tron asked.

Personally, he thought it was a good show. Beheading the Usurper's statue…and then blowing it up…he couldn't have been more proud of his son. Even though he didn't know it was Beck in the first place.

"I _did_ get away with it," Beck smirked.

"Doesn't look like it to me,"

He clasped his hands behind his back, watching his son.

"So…Beck…" Tron started, "What made you decide to go Renegade?"

He walked forwards, almost _knowing_ what the answer was going to be…

"If you think _I'm_ the Renegade, then there's no point in talking," Beck replied stubbornly.

Tron gave a smile behind his mask, _exactly_ what he thought was going to come out of that boy's mouth.

Rinzler, on the other hand, had had enough and seized control without warning.

"Then _don't _talk," he snarled, shoving the boy downward just a bit and taking his Disk, activating the memory replay, "I'll let you show me,"

A building came into being over the Disk.

"You _work_ here?" Tron asked, fighting Rinzler back into his dark space.

Able had kept his promise, thank the Users.

"Yeah," Beck admitted, "But you want to know _why_ I did what I did?"

He inclined his head towards the hologram.

"It all began there, Able's Garage,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110

* * *

_A Millicycle Prior_

"Hey, Beck, you comin'?" Bodhi demanded, "I want that rematch,"

Beck looked up, a cocky grin etched on his face before he turned back to tooling around with the bike.

"Hang on, Bodhi," he reassured him.

"Here," Bodhi sighed, nudging Beck in the back with his recoder, "Try it with _this_,"

Beck took the tool, raising an eyebrow as he smiled again.

"Didn't realize you were in such a rush to get beat," Beck snickered, plugging the recoder into the bike and watching as the dark black metal reformed into almost transparent blue and violet code.

_'It never felt like work, but that's probably 'cause I was doing it with my friends,'_

Beck nudged a few strands of broken code, hearing Zed and Mara come up.

"Show off," Mara teased.

"Just using my natural talents," Beck replied.

"Looks like showing off to me!" she quipped.

"Or he's afraid of the rematch," Bodhi snorted.

"Why would he be?" Zed scoffed, "_You've_ never won,"

"Yet, Zed, _yet_,"

Beck finished putting the last piece of code in and stood as the bike returned to normal, he revved the engine just to make sure it worked, satisfied, he turned back around.

"There," he announced, "_Now_ we can go…"

Right as Bodhi chucked a wrench at him.

"Hey!" Beck yelled as he dodged, "Bodhi…I'd run,"

"Ha! Try and catch me!" the red Program cackled, sprinting off.

_'Now I may be a young Program, but I've been on the Grid long enough to know I had it good. Able's Garage wasn't just a job, it's my home,'_

Beck gave a yell as he hurled his Disk at Bodhi and Bodhi blocked it with his own Disk, sending Beck's back towards him.

_'The only thing I enjoyed _more_ than the job were the Disk Games we'd get into after.'_

Bodhi snatched Beck's Disk out of the air and hurled both his Disk and Beck's towards the Child Basic. Beck launched up into the air, plucking his own out of the air as easily as breathing before whirling away.

"Ha!" Beck crowed as he dodged Bodhi's Disk yet again, "Not bad, Bodhi, looks like you've been practicing!"

"I don't need to practice for you, _Beck_," Bodhi growled, hurling his Disk at Beck's head…but Beck caught it once again as he launched into the air, twisting elegantly before performing a three point landing.

"Looks like you _do_!" Beck smirked, hurling both Disks in two separate directions, his arching one way, Bodhi's the other.

Bodhi leaped up, twisting away from both of the Disks and landing gracefully, but not as gracefully as his friend, on the ground. He looked up just in time to see both Disks ricocheting off the wall and slamming into his chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him to meet Mr. Floor.

**"Player Two: Defeated,"**the Grid announced as Beck caught the two Disks and walked over to Bodhi, **"Game Over. Do you wish to play again?"**

Beck handed Bodhi his Disk.

"Best you can do?" he asked.

"I'm just warming up, Beck," Bodhi retorted, taking his Disk as he stood.

"That's what I like about you, Bodhi," Beck grinned, "You don't give up,"

A deep, shuddering feeling rushed up from the ground beneath Beck's feet all the way through his body.

Something…felt…_wrong_.

**_"Intruders. Usurper. Murderer. Traitor,"_** a soft, pain-filled female voice whispered.

Beck shook his head, trying to get the voice out of his head, but the Grid wasn't going to give up on the son of Her greatest Monitor. She would try again…later…

"Beck…" Bodhi started, looking at the horizon.

Beck's head snapped up and he saw an airship. A _big_ one. And Recognizers…a _lot_ of them.

_"Greetings, Programs,"_ a booming voice announced from the main ship, _"This is General Tesler,"_

Mara's face went pale, "That can't be…"

"Good," Zed finished.

_"In the name of our great leader, Clu, I now claim Argon City as Occupied Territory,"_

Beck looked up just time to see a large black box being dropped…towards them!

"Run!" Beck yelled as the box hit the ground, throwing them all to the ground as orange washed over the field…

And a statue of Clu took up the space where Beck and Bodhi had just been playing.

"Those…" Bodhi snarled, getting to his feet.

"_Definitely _not good," Beck reiterated as he looked at Mara, who was nursing a bruised leg, "If _Tron_ were here…"

"You mean if Tron were _alive_," Zed corrected.

He cut off, watching in stunned horror as Bodhi marched up to a sentry.

"Hey!" Bodhi snapped, pointing at where the statue stood, "That's our _field_!"

"This is our field now," the sentry growled.

"Hey you can't…!" Bodhi started but he was cut off as the sentry slammed his staff across his face, knocking him backwards and making him land at Beck's feet.

"Bodhi!" Mara gasped.

The sentry cocked his head, a faint clicking whirr sounding off before he spoke again.

"No more games," he announced and turned around.

Bodhi, stubborn Program that he was, got up and started forwards again.

"You don't scare us…" he started…

And the sentry rammed his staff into Bodhi's midsection, causing cracks to appear and spread.

"BODHI!" Beck screamed as Bodhi hit the ground, derezzing as he did, his Disk rolling to a stop at Beck's feet.

Beck picked it up, shaking angrily, a low, rumbling growl starting up in his throat.

"You won't get _away_ with that…" Beck snarled, brown eyes flicking steel blue and back in anger as he picked up Bodhi's Disk and it flashed to life in his hands.

"Want to be next?" the sentry taunted, making Beck settle into a fighting stance.

"Beck, don't!" Zed ordered, grabbing his friend's shoulder, "There's nothing you can do,"

Silence…

And Bodhi's Disk deactivated.

"For now," Beck swore, glaring at the sentry's blank helmet.

'You lost a friend. You were angry, but sounds like it was his own fault.'

_'It was _Clu's_ fault. Before he sent Tesler and you _goons_ here, everything was _fine_.'_

Beck stood in front of Bodhi's locker, hands clenched. There had to be _something_ he could do. No, he _knew_ what had to be done.

_'But now, as it hit me that I'd never see Bodhi again, it became clear.'_

It would possibly mean that he would be derezzed, but he didn't care. Bodhi had to be avenged, anyone who died because of Clu had to be avenged.

_'I had to do something.'_

He flipped the recoder into the air, catching it easily and walking off towards the elevator, taking off his Disk as he did. He plugged the recoder to the side of his Disk, fiddling with it, taking light lines out in some areas, moving others, elongating the blued highlights around his chest…and the final touch…

'You really thought one Program could make a difference?'

_'Why not? One Program already did.'_

He put the Disk back on his back, shuddering as it synced and his armor pixelated, changing…

A white tetramino flared to life on his chest, in the hollow of his throat.

_'Tron.'_

He stepped of the elevator, looking around hurriedly before activating his mask and starting out.

_'I decided to take on his identity. Tron saved the Grid before, maybe he could do it again.'_

Beck slid across the wet ground, keeping careful watch for the sentries that _crawled_ over the area. He hid while a sentry passed over his hiding spot and then continued his way up the base of Clu's statue before making his ascent up the statue itself.

He stood on its shoulder and activated his Disk.

_"This is for Bodhi,"_ he thought, digging the razor's edge of his Disk into the Statue's neck managing to get back to his starting point miraculously quick.

He shoved the head off the neck and let it crash to the ground. The sentries went _berserk!_ They swarmed the area right as Beck dropped a bomb down the hollow statue's neck. He slid down the smooth metal and started running. He heard someone yell at him to stop, but he didn't listen, instead, rezzing his lightcycle and shooting away as the statue blew up.

"YES!" Beck rejoiced, _"That_ was for you Bodhi!"

He didn't make if far before two lightcycles chased after him. Beck looked behind him, giving a grim smile as he turned off the beaten path and rocketed down an alley.

'Clu's forces didn't deter you?'

_'They tried…but they were amateurs,' _

Beck looked up right as he saw another lightcycle coming towards him. That was _not_ good!

_'I've been riding the streets of Argon _long_ before they came,'_

He stood up on his seat, his leg's bending as he launched himself into the air, grabbing onto a pipe and swinging only for it to derezz in his hands. He fell for a short ways before landing on another pipe…right as all three bikes collided and exploded in a dazzling array of orange and blue light.

_'They never had a shot.'_

"That was easy," Beck hummed, trying to get himself pulled up on the pipe…only for it, like the other one, to derezz underneath him and he hit the ground hard, "Ow!"

'Doesn't explain how you ended up alone in the Outlands.'

He saw a shadow beside him and he turned around…just to receive a high heeled boot to the face, knocking him flat against a wall.

_"Yeaaah…turns out they weren't _all_ amateurs,"_

He held his chin, slightly stunned as the cloaked guard reared back their fist…Beck lashed out, kicking as hard as he could, his own boot connecting with the figure's helmet, shattering a bit of it and revealing a honey colored eye. The Guard's mask derezzed and Beck's jaw dropped.

It was a _girl_!

"Now _that_," she, Commander Paige, started, whipping her cape off of her tall, slender frame, "Was a _mistake_,"

She took out her Disk and Beck sat up higher on the wall.

"So _you're_ Tron?" she scoffed, "huh, thought you'd be taller,"

Beck jumped to his feet, launching himself onto the wall, calling upon another innate ability of a Monitor, and running across the wall before flipping elegantly off the smooth walls and landing gracefully, his own Disk blazing like a brilliant white star.

He charged forwards right as Paige hurled her Disk. Beck slid to his knees, Paige's fiery orange Disk slicing through the air right above his helmet…and something grabbed him by the neck, making him jerk backwards.

Paige caught her Disk as she straddled his chest, making _sure_ he wouldn't get up.

"What a waste," she sighed and brought her Disk down.

Beck caught her wrist, twisting it to the side.

"Huh," Paige hummed, "They usually don't last this long,"

Her honey colored eyes scanned over his masked face, unknowing of the steel blue gaze that held them back.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"You said it yourself," Beck replied, twisting her wrist again and throwing her off of him, "I'm _Tron_!"

She hit the wall and Beck shot to his feet, racing off into the rain. Paige gave chase, Beck could hear her labored breaths behind him as light flooded the…

He came to a halt as he realized he had taken a dead end.

The light from the chopper blazed down on top of him.

"Ok…_this_ is a problem," he stated.

"There you are," Paige said as she stopped.

"Here I am," Beck replied with a hint of a grin as he looked at the walls, realizing that they were _perfect_ for him to get away.

Two other Black Guards made their way towards him, Disks activating as they advanced.

"Game over, Program," Paige stated, her own Disk blazing.

"Not _yet_," Beck retorted, rushing her.

Paige was stunned that he was trying to run her down…until he leaped upwards, planting his booted feet onto the helmets of the Black Guards and vaulted off of them, running up the walls of the boxes that lined the little alley.

Beck leaped up onto the top and started running again…only to stop as he looked over the side of the crates into the Sea of Simulation.

That was a _long_ fall!

He turned around and was going to start back…when Paige appeared in his way.

"How long are you going to keep running?" she demanded as the Lightchopper rose up behind him.

Beck shot a quick look at it before looking back at Paige.

"I'm done," he announced, rushing the chopper and leaping, "My ride's _here_!"

He pulled himself into the chopper, the Black Guard driving it had _no_ idea that Beck was even there. He snuck up behind the pilot and grappled with him, slamming his head through the controls before tossing him towards the door.

Beck sat down, grimacing at the job he had done.

_"Nice, Beck, _real_ nice,"_ he thought bitterly as he pulled out the recoder.

"Thanks, Bodhi," he murmured as he flipped the tool in his hand before plugging it in and starting to repair the damage, "C'mon, _c'mon_!"

He drew his hand back and the broken controls fused back together.

"Nice!" Beck grinned.

He saw movement in the reflection in the window and he dived out of the way right as Paige's Disk slashed right where he had been sitting mere nanos before.

He grabbed her wrists and the two struggled, both of them vying for control.

"You know," Paige started as she hooked her leg around Beck's and dragged it towards her, making him lose his balance and topple to the ground, "This isn't _yours_!"

She knelt on his chest, dragging her hand on the side of his helmet, almost caressing it.

"I can't _wait_ to see what you've got…"

He flipped her over so that _she_ was on the bottom.

"Maybe we should slow things down," he teased, "Get to know each other better?"

"Impressive," Paige nodded, "Maybe you should work for me? We'd make quite a team,"

Beck's circuits pulsed brightly in anger.

"I don't like your _boss_," he snarled, "Maybe _you_ should work for _me_?"

"Sorry," she said as Beck reached for his Disk, "Don't see a future in that,"

She kicked him away, making him hit the controls right as an alarm sounded…they were going to hit a building!

Beck whipped around and dragged the controls so that the chopper banked hard to the right, just _barely_ avoiding the tower.

He whipped out his Disk again and slashed at Paige, who tried ambushing him while he was at the controls. But Paige had more training than Beck, and she dodged every single one of his attacks…and then she kicked him out the shattered window before settling at the controls.

Beck hung onto the railing for dear life, he threw his Disk at the turbine, slicing the metal like it was made of paper and making it explode as he got up and the Disk returned to his hand.

He jumped back into the window, slamming both of his feet into Paige's face.

"That was fun," he told her, flipping the recoder in his hand before grabbing a chute, "We should do this again,"

He walked towards the door, and threw her a cheeky smirk.

"Hope you know how to land this thing!"

And he jumped.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110

* * *

Tron walked back towards his son.

"You understand that this makes you an enemy of the State?" he asked, tossing Beck's Disk to the side.

Beck shot him a glare that was so full of hate that Tron internally shuddered.

"The _State_ is the enemy," Beck retorted.

There was a slight beeping sound, alerting Tron that Beck was up to something…and then he saw the transparency of the cuffs.

Clever, very clever.

But he decided against letting Beck know that he knew about the recoder.

"I see what you're doing," Tron stated and Beck's gaze shot up, the cuffs turning opaque as Tron tilted his helmet, "You can dress up like Tron all you want…but he's still dead,"

"That's what they tell us,"

"Why do you want Programs to think he's alive?" Tron asked.

"Maybe he is, and maybe if others think so too, they'll be braver. Think for themselves some more, not sit still for Clu's rule!"

"Do you _really_ think if they believe Tron is alive, it will inspire a revolution?"

"I _know_ it will," Beck replied, a smile in his voice as he got up, grabbing his Disk and rushing at his father, but Tron had been expecting it and dodged with ease, "We won't be intimidated! I don't care how strong and powerful your forces are!"

Tron smacked away each and every one of Beck's blows as if they were nothing.

"You should," Tron growled, flipping Beck over, "Your actions have consequences,"

"So does inaction!" Beck snapped, charging forwards again, "More slavery! More friends of mine! GONE!"

Tron grabbed Beck, putting his elbow against his throat.

"And nothing I say will stop you?" Tron demanded.

"I won't stop fighting!" Beck yelled before getting knocked flat, he shook his head, grabbing his Disk…right as Tron unsheathed his own conjoined Disks and placed them, still as a single unit, next to Beck's neck.

"Even if it means you'll be derezzed right now?" Tron asked with a soft voice.

"If it means others will take up my cause…" Beck growled, putting his own Disk to his father's neck, "so be it! Step aside, let me out!"

"No," Tron replied.

"Then this is the end, of both of us,"

"You won't hurt me," Tron said.

"What makes you so sure?" Beck growled.

"Because you were right about one thing," Tron started…right as his helmet retracted, revealing steel-blue eyes as his armor pixelated, becoming pure white…

And the familiar tetramino insignia formed on his chest.

"I'm not dead," Tron said.

"_Tron_!" Beck breathed, eyes wide, "I _was_ right! You're here to help!"

"No," Tron shook his head, "I'm here because I _need_ help,"

"What?" Beck demanded.

"From someone who's committed," Tron explained, unable to keep the surge of pride down, "And I think _you_…might be just what I'm looking for,"

Beck's gaze turned wary.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

Tron gave the mental command for the 'prison' to reform into the training room, the lights flickered brilliant white and the water evaporated as Tron gave a sad smile.

"The next Tron," he stated.

He motioned for Beck to follow him and he walked out of the training room into the main area of his stronghold.

"There's a war raging," he explained, as Beck walked to the window, looking out at the city, "Most Programs don't even know its happening. Clu's generals have taken over every city on the Grid. Now, thanks to you, we can bring the fight to _him_,"

Beck turned to face Tron.

"Wait, what do you mean _me_?" Beck protested, "What did _I_ do?"

"You're special," Tron told him, a faint smile painting over his features, "I saw what you did tonight. You have a _gift_, Beck,"

_"_My_ gift,"_ Tron thought to himself, _"You're a Monitor at heart,"_

"A-A _gift_!?" Beck demanded, "I'm an ok mechanic. _That's_ my gift,"

_"Wrong,"_

"See that…that thing with the statue…it was _nothing_…a one-time deal," Beck stated.

"It's a _revolution_, Beck," Tron insisted, "You must _finish_ what's begun,"

"Why can't _you_ finish it?" Beck pointed out, eyes hard, "_You_ were the one programmed to secure the Grid,"

_"But as _my _son you have that ability as well,"_ Tron thought.

He closed his eyes before looking back up at Beck.

"Don't you think I _want_ to?" he asked, his voice cracking, "I _can't_,"

He stepped backwards, initiating the scanning procedures…and he let Beck see what exactly Clu _did_ to him. The light illumined the scars that slashed across his chest…even revealing the one on his face and the one on his throat that the healing chamber had hidden.

"Clu betrayed me," Tron told him, "Left me with scars that will never heal. He took _everything_ from me. Everything but my name,"

_"He took you from me too,"_ Tron thought bitterly as he saw Beck's silver-brown eyes widen in horror at the extensive damage done to his father's body.

"I need _you_ to help me carry on that name," Tron finished, "To show everyone that as long as Tron lives…there is _still_ hope,"

"I'm sorry," Beck whispered, "But what I did…I-I don't know why I did it,"

_"Because you can't stand injustice, never have, never will, and _that_ is _me_ in you. _That_ is what makes you a Monitor,"_

"But I'm not…I'm _not _special," Beck insisted, "I'm just like everyone else,"

Sorrow panged through the Monitor's system and he looked sadly at his son.

"Do you _truly_ believe that?" he asked.

Beck turned his head away.

"…Yeah…" he muttered.

"Then the war is already lost," Tron sighed, stepping away and walking back across the room, "You had better get home…your friends will be looking for you,"

Beck made his way to the door. He stopped and put his hand on the frame, turning to look at his father, who had his back to him, noticing the way the Monitor's shoulders seemed to slump just a bit, like a heavy burden had just been placed on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

And he left.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110

* * *

Beck put the baton back in his locker and closed the door. _Why_ him? _Why_ would Tron pick him of all Programs? There _had_ to be someone better…hadn't there?

_"You're special,"_

Beck shook his head as the Monitor's words came to mind.

_"You're strong, both mentally and physically, you're brave, you're kind, and you're the brightest mind that I have ever seen. You'll do big things. I know you will. You're special, Beck. Now prove it to them,"_

Beck frowned, blinking. That _was_ Tron's voice…but the Monitor hadn't said that to him…

"Beck!" Able yelled, causing the Child Basic to jump, "_Where _have you been!?"

"Uh…" Beck started but Able waved him off.

"Get down to the garage," Able ordered, "Something's happening,"

Beck shrugged and jogged to the elevator, looking out over the garage floor…and seeing three Recognizers in the hangar.

_"Great, just great,"_ Beck thought bitterly as the elevator stopped and two sentries grabbed his arms.

"This way, Program," one of them growled, throwing him towards…

_"Finally_," Paige said, "I've been waiting for you,"

_"Oh, Users, this is _not_ good,"_ Beck thought frantically before adding aloud, "Well, now I _really_ feel special,"

"Don't flatter yourself, Program, this isn't just for you," Paige snorted, looking down her nose at him while Beck glared up at her, "It's for _everyone_,"

She stopped in front of everyone.

"What happened last night was nothing short of sedition," she announced, showing the statue blowing up.

Zed and Mara hauled a slightly smirking Beck up to his feet. No matter what he said about it being a one-time thing…blowing up that statue had felt _good_.

"If you know this Program…" Paige continued, showing a picture of a disguised Beck on top of the statue's shoulder, "Turn him in,"

"Looks like Tron…" Beck heard Dash, or Copper he hadn't gotten their voices straightened out yet, say.

"As long as _he's_ free…" Paige finished, "You won't be. I'm here to announce that Tesler is bringing the Games to Argon. In a few cycles, we will be rounding up volunteers…"

She walked right up to Beck, her honey gaze glaring directly into his silver-brown one.

"Until this _imposter_ is apprehended," she added, "Now, back to work,"

Beck shook his head and walked back to his station. Basically put, until Paige had him in custody (and likely derezzed) they were all prisoners under curfew.

He knelt down next to the bike he was _supposed_ to be working on and pulled out the recoder, flipping it in the air like he always did…

When a slender, strong hand grabbed his wrist and yanked it upwards.

"Where'd you get that?" Paige demanded.

"Uh…I…found it…" Beck stammered, afraid to yank his hand out of her grip but wanting to…

"He got it from the cabinet where we keep all the tools," Able replied coolly, opening the drawer and showing a bunch of wrenches that looked like Bodhi's recoder.

Paige threw Beck's arm away from her in disgust.

"Back to it, Program," she snarled, stalking off.

"Nice to meet you," Beck called after her.

"I see the feeling is mutual," Zed snickered and Beck shot him a cocky grin.

"Alright everyone," Able sighed, "the soldiers are gone. Let's get back to work,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110

* * *

"Last night of freedom," Zed groaned while he, Beck and Mara clocked out, "This…Renegade…Tron…_whoever_ he is…he's causing a lot of problems!"

"Maybe he just trying to help," Beck replied defensively, "Look what they did to Bodhi!"

"And _now_ they're going to do it to all of _us_ because of _him_!" Zed snapped.

"I think he's brave," Mara said, adding her two-bits into the conversation.

"Really?!" Zed demanded as they walked off towards the wanted poster, "Seems kinda cowardly, hiding out…hiding his face…letting _us_ suffer…"

"He's fighting _for_ us," Mara corrected, "And he's kinda handsome,"

Beck nearly lost it right there.

"Handsome!?" Zed asked incredulously, "How do you know!? He's in a _mask_!"

"I have a feeling," Mara shrugged while Beck stifled his laughter.

Zed turned to face him.

"Beck, what do you think?"

"Is he _handsome_?" Beck teased.

"Is he on our _side_!" Zed huffed, walking off.

"Wait!" Mara pleaded, "Zed!"

"Zed, c'mon…" Beck started as Mara pulled him forwards…

"Beck," Able's voice called and Beck turned to face him, "May I speak with you?"

Beck turned towards his friends.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up with you later," he told them.

Mara waved while Zed held out his arms.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110

* * *

"Did you have anything to do with that statue being destroyed?" Able demanded.

"No," Beck replied innocently, "I was just out for a walk,"

_"Sure you were,"_ Able thought.

Knowing Beck's temperament, _and_ knowing _who_ his father was…Able wouldn't have been surprised if Beck _was_ the one who beheaded the statue…and then blew it up.

"I needed some time alone…I was…upset about Bodhi," Beck admitted.

"I know," Able nodded, "We're _all_ upset about that. But we _can't_ dwell on what happened. And _you _certainly can't act on those feelings. With Tesler and his soldiers here, we _all_ need to be more careful now. Things have changed. This isn't the Grid it used to be,"

"Don't worry," Beck reassured him, "It won't happen…"

An alarm sounded, cutting him off and both Able and Beck jumped up, running to the edge of the garage floor.

"Attention Programs," Tesler announced, "I am General Tesler. I'm here to tell you that you are now volunteering for the games. Thank you for your cooperation,"

Beck started forward and Able caught his shoulder. He _knew_ Beck wanted to give those guards a piece of his mind…Tron would have too…but _now_ was _not_ the time.

Able watched as the guards rounded up the Programs. He saw Zed and Mara crying out as the orange light barrier separated them from everyone else…on the wrong side.

"BECK!" Zed yelled, banging on the barrier.

**"Attention Programs,"** the Grid announced, and Able couldn't help but feel that She sounded saddened, **"You have been selected for the Games, please report to the Coliseum. Unauthorized disembarkment of the lightrail will result in immediate deresolution,"**

Beck's eyes steeled and Able couldn't help but think of how much he looked like his father in that moment. The older Program grabbed the Son of Tron's shoulder as he started forwards.

"Come back inside, there's nothing we can do," Able murmured sadly.

He turned around but Beck stayed…

Able had a _bad_ feeling that Beck was going to do something crazy.

Something worthy of his father.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110

* * *

True to Able's thoughts, Beck grabbed his baton, donning his disguise once more and running out of the garage. He broke the baton midstride and in one fluid movement, shot off, racing to catch up with the train that held his friends captive.

He managed to get caught up with the train and ramped off the side of the highway, derezzing his bike back into its baton form. He misjudged the speed of the train and ended up tumbling head over heels towards the edge of the train. He caught the edge (and his baton as it fell) right before he could go plunging to his doom.

He hauled himself up onto the roof of the train…and was decked by a Black Guard. Beck yelped as he hit the roof of the train, landing on his stomach. He saw the Black Guard unsheathe his Disk and Beck got to his feet, doing the same…and he charged forwards, slashing and pushing the Guard back towards the front of the train. He got a lucky hit and severed a cord connecting to the Guard's helmet. The Guard derezzed his helmet and charged forwards as Beck dodged a bunch of signs, ducking under one, jumping over another as the Guard did the same.

They clashed yet again, dodging one another's slashes, flipping out of the way until the Guard landed a lucky kick and sent Beck sprawling. The boy looked up just to see the train starting to flip over to the underside of the tracks as it neared a tunnel. Beck got to his feet and started running as fast as he could. He had to get _off_ the roof!

But the train flipped out from under him, Beck caught hold of the car right as they went through the tunnel and he hung there, trying to get a foothold…when the Guard tossed a bomb at him.

Immediately his first meeting with Tron flashed into memory…but he was _pretty_ sure that the bomb thrown at him _wasn't_ a shock grenade…

The Train flipped upright and Beck ran forwards right as it went off, throwing him and the Black Guard in between two cars. Beck unsheathed his Disk and looked at the helpless Guard before him, bringing his Disk down…

And severing the car from the train.

"Wait…" the Black Guard started, looking incredulously at Beck, as the train continued, "_Why_ would you spare me? _Why_?"

_"I don't derezz Programs,"_ Beck thought as he turned around and opened the doors…

To find _nothing_.

"Wrong car…" he muttered, turning to look at the Train again.

And he took off after it once more.

**"Now approaching the Coliseum,"** the Grid announced as Beck pulled in, leaping off his bike as it derezzed back into baton form, landing on the floor and he hurled his Disk into the light rail, making it wink out.

He caught his Disk with a confident smile which devolved into an incredulous gape as the rail rematerialized. He'd have to find another way to fix things…

He raced forwards and hacked his Disk into a column. This _had _to work…it _had_ to!

He stopped hacking as he realized how close the train was getting and dug the Disk deep into the column, dragging it around to make a deep cut…and it snapped, falling over and taking all the other columns with it…

As well as the Train.

The train fell to its side, bunching up as the cars ran into one another and squealed towards him. Beck held up his hands right as the Tron stopped mere inches from him. He let out the breath he had been holding.

Now that _that_ was over…it was time to find his friends.

**"For your own safety, and the safety of your fellow passengers, please remain seated. Our attentive staff is currently working to correct this minor delay, please remain calm. Transport to the Coliseum will continue shortly."**

"I'll remain calm once I get them out of here," Beck muttered to himself as he snuck around the debris, opening car after car but not finding his friends.

He had just opened what seemed to be the millionth car when a Disk poked the back of his neck.

Beck winced and slowly held up his hands.

"I know where they are," a low growl said from behind him.

"What?" Beck asked, turning around some more as the Guard derezzed his helmet, revealing the Black Guard that Beck spared.

"Your friends," he repeated, "I know where they are. Front car. Hurry, the others will be back soon,"

The two ran towards the car that Beck hadn't opened yet and Beck rammed his Disk in between the crack, splitting it down the middle and opening the doors, revealing the frightened faces of his friends and co-workers.

"Programs!" Beck announced, "Leave! NOW!"

"Quickly!" the Black Guard added as the Programs poured out of the car, sprinting towards the exit as fast as they could.

Beck and the Black Guard went up to the main doors and both of them opened a hole in the wall with their Disks, the metal panel falling to the ground with a loud crash.

"Move!" Beck ordered, "Move!"

They ran, not one of them looking back…or at least, none that Beck saw.

He turned to face the Black Guard.

"Thank you for that," he said.

"It was the least I could do," the Black Guard dismissed, "Thank y…"

He yelled in pain as an orange Disk slashed through his midsection and arced back to its owner, leaving the Guard to derezz into tiny scarlet cubes.

Beck whipped around to see Tesler standing behind him.

"I don't like the effect you're having on my people," Tesler snarled, his gauntlets glowing dangerously.

He swung at Beck but the young Program leaped upwards, flipping over the General and landing gracefully on the ground behind him. Tesler swung again, this time hitting Beck square in the chest and sending him flying into the Train's side. Beck groaned in pain as he slid down the side, leaving a nice Beck-sized dent in the train's metal.

"Who do you think you are? Tron?" Tesler scoffed as Beck got to his feet.

"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand," Beck snarked, eyes steeling in anger and determination as he threw his Disk.

It ricocheted off the train onto the wall and back towards Beck as the young Program dashed underneath Tesler's arm and grabbed his Disk, aiming a blow at the General's head.

Beck flipped backwards, hurling his Disk again at Tesler but Tesler deflected it, sending it careening off the ceiling. Beck launched upwards, his body bending in an elegant arc as he landed on top of the Train's roof, catching his Disk as he straightened. He reared back his hand…

"You're no Tron," Tesler sneered, "You're nothing!"

Something clicked on his gauntlets and to Beck's surprise they shot towards him. He barely managed to block the first one, or the second one…

But the third one slammed into his head, driving him through the wall into the adjacent building that was currently under construction, and slamming him into a support beam.

_"_So_ not fair,"_ Beck thought bitterly as one of the hands came at him again.

Beck ducked as the hand slammed into the bar where he had been thrown and it drew Tesler towards it. So Beck did what any logical Program would have done.

He ran. Fast.

He was climbing on the bars, swinging up to different levels and dodging Tesler's hands, finally making it up to the roof of the building.

"You think you're helping them…" Tesler started as he too made his way to the roof, "But _trust_ me, you're only making things more _painful_,"

Beck skidded to a stop as he neared the edge and he backed up.

"Those Programs I just rescued might disagree," Beck retorted.

"Look out there!" Tesler ordered, "I've got _dozens _of cars heading to round up more Programs. You can't save 'em all!"

Beck turned towards him, eyes blazing silver-blue for a long instant.

_"Watch me_," he hissed as Tesler charged.

He took out his Disk and drove it into the bar they were standing on, sending the both of them plummeting towards the ground.

Beck caught a bar underneath him while Tesler kept falling. The General's hands reached up, stretching and grabbing Beck's head, pulling it downwards.

Tesler looked at the ground and then at Beck.

"This isn't over," he snarled.

Beck didn't say a word, but his Disk activated…and he slashed through the hands holding him prisoner, sending Tesler plummeting into the lightrail.

He relaxed for a few moments, he deserved that much after this long day.

Beck looked up at the sky, watching the lightning flicker across it. He had made an enemy today…

But there was something he had to do…someone he had to see.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01101111 01101110

* * *

Beck looked over at the city from the window, his dark eyes sad but determined.

"I want to do this," he suddenly said, "I have to do this,"

He turned towards Tron.

"I'm ready," he said with finality.

"No," Tron disagreed, "You're not,"

He took off his Disk and removed the white covering from it, his armor flickering to black.

"But you will be," he said, holding out the white half.

Beck took the Disk half and connected it to his own, and then replaced it on his back. He felt the familiar rush as his Disk synced and his armor pixelated, shimmering white and gaining more detail, more circuit lines.

They boy's pupils and circuits flashed brilliant white for an instant before dimming and Tron gave a soft smile.

"Come," he said, motioning for his son to follow him, "We have a lot of work to do…Tron,"

Beck trotted after his new mentor, his father, but he couldn't shake the feeling…

That right next to the Great Hero was where he was always supposed to be.

**Next up is The Renegade (Part 1 and Part 2 unless it gets a little too long for my taste and _then_ I'll split it in two). Hope you guys liked this as much as I liked writing it!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	21. The Renegade (Part One)

**Ok, so I decided to split it into two parts like it is in the show...simply because it would have ended up a _huge_ 8000 word chapter _again_ and I think it's better this way. I got started on it this morning and just finished it in time to kick off the summer (our last day of school was today and it was _my_ last day of high school, kinda bittersweet but still exciting!) So I made the new chapter for you guys :) Oh and do you guys remember that chapter waaaay back when where Beck had the nightmare about the Coup? Well...let's just say that it isn't the last time he sees an old memory of his father's.**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 21

The Renegade (Part One)

"Expect your training to be a long and difficult road, Beck," Tron warned, tossing his son a baton as they walked out of the stronghold and across the snow, "Before victory, there will be setbacks,"

He ran forwards and broke the baton, shooting off into the Outlands on his lightcycle.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Beck demanded.

"Follow!" Tron yelled back.

Beck shook his head and followed, weaving through the rock formations that dotted the landscape, he saw a faint glimmer of white to his left side and he turned his head towards it.

"Tron!" Beck called, "When does the training start?"

The veteran suddenly ramped over his son and landed on the other side.

"Now," Tron stated, giving a roguish smirk, "So try and _keep up_,"

They raced against each other, Beck tried to get Tron to stay behind him but the Monitor wasn't going to have any of it.

"Don't rely on your lightwall," Tron instructed, "Learn to control me without it!"

Immediately, the young Program deactivated the ribbon, shooting forwards.

"Dominate with momentum!" Tron added, "Anticipate!"

Beck swerved in front of Tron, keeping him under control until Tron shot forwards again.

"You mean like that?" Beck asked, feeling pretty good about himself.

"Eyes forward," Tron instructed.

The two shot out of the canyon and Tron rammed into his son as Beck performed a fancy move that would have gotten him killed if he was in a real chase.

"This isn't a _game_, Beck!" he snapped, shooting forwards as Beck gave a short growl of annoyance.

Tron looked ahead, noticing the canyon that was before him and he gave a grim smile, remembering an event that had happened eighteen years prior.

"Jump," he ordered.

"Jump!?" Beck demanded, racing forwards but pulling back as he saw the canyon, "We can't make that!"

Tron shook his head and accelerated, racing faster and faster towards the rift, he heard Beck reaccelerating behind him right as he spotted what he was looking for. A curved rock near the edge of the rift.

The Monitor veered towards the rock and _ramped off_ it over the trench. The bike nearly flipped over mid-air but righted itself as the Monitor hit safely on the other side with a grunt as the air rushed out.

Beck gunned it and tried ramping over the trench by just driving off it…he made it about halfway before he had to abandon ship and jump. His hands scrabbled for handholds as his lightcycle tumbled into the gorge, transforming into its baton form halfway down. He managed to get his other arm across the edge when the rock crumbled under his fingers.

He almost joined his baton at the bottom of the canyon when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist.

"You know what you did wrong, Beck?" Tron asked, gripping his son's wrist.

"Yeah, I followed you!" Beck snarked, making Tron roll his eyes behind his mask.

"You hesitated," Tron stated, derezzing his helmet as he pulled his son up to safety, "I didn't,"

Beck sighed and walked over to a rock, sitting on it as Tron leaned on his own bike.

"How can _I_ be the next Tron if I can't even keep up with the _real_ one?" Beck demanded, _"No one_'s going to believe I'm _you_. To them, I'm just a Renegade Program,"

_"But you're so much more to me,"_ Tron thought.

"You need to have faith in yourself," Tron told him.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Beck retorted, "You were programmed to protect the Grid, _I_ was programmed to tune up engines,"

"You're more than just a mechanic, Beck," Tron growled as Beck turned his head stubbornly, "_You_ surpassed your programming, you _stood up_ for what you believed in _all_ on your _own_. The Uprising needs a hero like you,"

"_What _Uprising? It's just you and me out here!" Beck snapped, turning around.

"Aren't _you_ the one who said others will follow?" Tron pointed out, "That the revolution will spread if we ignite the spark?"

"What, you're listening to _me_ now!?" Beck snarled, eyes flicking blue and shocking Tron quite a bit, "_I_ almost plunged into the bottom of a canyon…"

He cleared his throat.

"I don't think I'm cut out to inspire _anyone_," he finished, his eyes fading back to brown, _"Sorry,_"

"Beck!" Tron called.

"WHAT!?" Beck snarled, whipping around.

Tron hesitated, maybe it would be best if Beck stayed away…it would keep him safer at least. He wouldn't have his son derezzed because of his own mission.

"Your baton," he stated, shoving his sadness away, "You should probably get that,"

Beck gave a heavy sigh as he turned back towards the canyon.

"Right," he muttered and started climbing down.

Tron watched for a few moments before mounting his own lightcycle and looking mournfully at the rift where his son had just climbed down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just don't want you to get hurt. Stay safe my son,"

And he was gone.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Beck shot towards Argon, his core strangely cold and sad after he had seen that Tron had disappeared. But, for the Monitor, it was rumored that he always slipped away like that, quietly and unnoticed.

But it didn't feel right to Beck, leaving Tron and his Uprising. Beck gripped the handlebars tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white.

He couldn't lead a revolution. Sure the hand to hand combat training that the Monitor had given him…well, just a little bit of it…would come in handy, one of these cycles…and the tips on how to handle the lightcycle, Lightjet, and chute were neat…But Tron was wrong. He did the right thing in leaving…

_"Then why do you feel so horrible about it?"_ came that little voice.

He shook it off right as a bright light flashed down on top of him.

_"Halt, Program!"_ a sentry's growling voice ordered, _"You're in violation of curfew!"_

"This just gets better and better," Beck growled bitterly as he surged forwards, racing towards a barricade.

"Identify!" a sentry at the entry point ordered, but Beck ignored him, derezzing his bike and rolling to his feet, taking off, "Hostile Program detected,"

_"Who _me_?" _Beck thought sarcastically, as he dodged in between two crates, _"I'm _harmless,"

He snuck around, being careful not to be seen. _Why_ did something like this always have to happen to him? He derezzed his helmet and continued on, dodging the gazes of the sentries as they passed.

Beck walked into the 12th sector and stopped to catch his breath when a light started sweeping his way. He panicked, looking behind him and grabbing the doors to the crate, forcing them open, and slipping inside. Shutting them right as a sentry walked by. Beck leaned on the door, panting as he listened.

Hearing the purring click-growl of the sentries, Beck turned around, deciding to stay in there for a little while…

And he froze at what he saw.

Programs, at least a dozen of them.

_"Please_ tell me you're hiding too?" Beck pleaded right as the crate tilted alarmingly, making Beck almost lose his balance.

A dark skinned, dark eyed Program stood up and walked towards Beck, his hands cuffed in front of him.

"Congratulations, Program," he started, "You just made yourself a prisoner,"

"This is wrong…" another Program piped up, panicking slightly…alright, a _lot_, "I shouldn't be here! I didn't do _anything_! This is all because of that Renegade!"

The dark skinned Program shot him a look.

"The Renegade?" Beck whispered softly.

"Cool it, Rilo," the first Program ordered.

"Have you _forgotten_ where they're taking us?" the second Program, Rilo, demanded, "Each one of us is going to end up _derezzed_! Have you ever _seen_ anyone derezzed? It's _disgusting_!"

Beck winced. He had seen not only one, but _two_ Programs derezzed…unless you count the two Black Guards that he took out with his lightcycle, then four.

"What's he talking about," Beck asked, getting off the subject, "Where're we going?"

The dark skinned Program walked to the slit in the container.

"There," he stated and Beck walked over, looking out…

And seeing the Coliseum.

He was going to the Games.

The Recognizer started its decent and it landed in front of the southern armory. The container lowered into the armory and the doors opened. The sentries forced them out of the container, shoving them into a line and the cuffs materialized over their feet to prevent them from running away.

**"Congratulations, Programs,"** the Grid stated, **"You have been selected for the Games,"**

"If I don't survive that Renegade is to to blame," Rilo started.

"Rilo, I told you…" the dark skinned Program warned.

"That it's not his fault?" Rilo sneered, "The only reason we're here is because that Renegade remodeled Clu's statue!"

_"A pretty good remodel if I do say so myself,"_ Beck thought smugly.

"The next thing I know, they're picking me up for breaking curfew! I lost track of time! I shouldn't have to die for it!"

"We'll survive this," Beck reassured him, eyes flicking blue, "You're not going to die,"

The Sirens walked out in their clipped synonymous steps. Beck's eyes watched the one as she stepped in front of him, her blank, ice-blue gaze lighting on him.

**"For your safety, you are being equipped with battle armor,"** the Grid announced and the Siren touched Beck on the chest, **"Do not attempt to remove your armor," **

His circuits surged brightly and the Siren's eyes widened in surprised as she stepped back, Beck's armor flicking into a more armored form. Unlike the others around him, Beck's armor wasn't colored and transparent, instead, the lighter armor on his body seemed to thicken, the circuits lining his frame becoming thinner…and then a light blue, insubstantial armor flicked over his shoulders, making him look similar to his fellows.

Beck didn't notice, he was reeling from the light shudders running from the ground under his feet through his body.

**_"Pain. Hurts. Wrong, so wrong!"_**

_"What hurts?"_ Beck wondered, _"What's so wrong? What's going on?"_

**_"Games, not harmless. Traitor. Hurt me, hurt his Creator, hurt my children, hurt my Soldier! Hurt his little one. Monitor, sorry, so sorry…"_**

He was so caught up in his listening that he didn't notice the Sirens moving away and the platform beginning to rise until it jolted. Beck turned his face towards the light, hearing the crowd's chanting…

A strange, almost joyous ache flickered in his chest…like he _wanted_ to compete. Wanted to hear them chant _his_ name…

He shook his head, he didn't _belong_ here. He wasn't programmed to fight…

_"Wrong,"_ came the whispered, _"You are a fighter, it's in your code, you can do it. You _will_ do it,"_

No, no, _no_!

"Not going to fight, I refuse," Beck repeated to himself, "I don't derezz Programs…"

_"But they will have _no_ problem derezzing _you_,"_

They rose to the arena floor and the wild, feral excitement rose in his chest again as the Black Guards appeared on their own separate platform, flipping and performing complex moves.

**"All combatants prepare for team battle."**

_"Unnecessary,"_ he thought, remembering the graceful moves of his old mentor that were precise and quick.

He thought about the shattering of orange and red voxels under his Disk…but he shut it down. _Where_ was he _getting_ these ideas!?

**"Difficulty level: Extreme."**

"So you still think we're gonna survive?" Rilo asked, turning his gaze to Beck.

Beck's eyes flashed, narrowing into dark steely blue and iron brown slits.

_"In the name of our great leader, Clu,"_ Tesler's voice boomed, _"Let the Games begin!"_

"Here they come," Beck started, his feet unconsciously settling into a ready position, drawing his Disk as the Black Guards did the same.

"We're dead…" Rilo whispered.

"Stick with me, Rilo," Beck said gently, watching carefully as the crowd's cheering roared in his ears.

_"Disk War! De-rezz!"_ they shrieked…and the world melted into a blur, the arena changing into something older, a single opponent standing before him instead of a team.

And the crowd was screaming.

_"Rin-zler! Rin-zler! De-rezz!"_

Beck froze and the world sped back up, the arena shifted to normal, one opponent became five.

Rinzler? But…wasn't that Clu's Enforcer that died _long_ ago? The Enforcer was dead…

Wasn't he?

"Resist!" a Program yelled, making Beck snap out of it as two Black Guards landed on his and Rilo's platform.

**"Player Six: Deleted,"** the Grid announced as a shudder ran up Beck's form.

The Child Basic whirled around, dodging the Black Guard's Disk as it slashed at him. He leaped upwards, body twisting so that he landed on the platform easily before pushing off again and slamming the side of his foot into the back of the Black Guard's neck.

"Hey! That was good!" Rilo commented as Beck landed back on the platform.

"We're going to make it," Beck said with a faint smile…right as two more Guards jumped onto their platform.

"More?!" Rilo groaned, "Do they ever _end_?"

Beck ignored him, Disk blazing as he charged forwards, eyes flashing brilliant steel blue threaded with a deadly amber.

He noticed dimly as Rilo dodged his opponent and derezzed him with a fearful yet deadly jab, making another shudder shake the young Program to the core.

**"Black Guard: Deleted. Advantage: Challenger."**

Beck ignored it, the crowd's roar had built up in his ears and a low, thrumming purr started up in his throat but he didn't notice.

The Black Guard, hearing stories of the feared Enforcer and hearing of who exactly that Enforcer was…_did_ notice. And what frightened him the most was the diamond hard, steel blue eyes that flashed angrily in his opponent's face.

It was the last thing he saw that cycle as Beck decked him in the face.

Beck turned around just in time to see Rilo striding confidently towards him…and a Black Guard leaping cat-like up to their level, Disk activated and slashing down…

"RILO!" Beck yelled, moving forwards…

Right as the Disk slashed through Rilo's shoulder, causing the poor Program to burst into thousands of sapphire pixels.

**"Player Eleven: Deleted."**

"NO!" Beck screamed as the very Grid seemed to shake in front of him.

He didn't even see the Black Guard's Disk slashing through the air towards him…

"Get _down_!" the dark-skinned Program yelled, pushing Beck out of the way of the Disk.

Beck looked up as the Black Guard caught his Disk.

"I couldn't save Rilo," Beck apologized, "He's gone,"

"But _we're_ not," the dark skinned Program told him, ducking as the Black Guard hurled his Disk at them again, "And neither are _they_,"

"Then let's level the playing field," Beck growled as he and his newfound friend rushed the Guards.

Beck rushed towards the edge of the platform, his legs coiling and pushing upwards, launching him towards the upper platform as he slashed at his opponent. The platform started to tilt, any normal Program would have fallen as it tilted but if they could hold on until it turned completely upside down they would have been fine…

Unless the Program was a Monitor or had a Monitor's coding in them.

And Beck was handling himself better than any normal Program.

The Black Guard was having a hard time keeping up with the quick strikes and slashes, he didn't even feel it as Beck hooked his leg around the Black Guards and knocked it out from under him before twisting around and kicking him to the lower level to where the dark skinned Program and his opponent dueled. Beck launched himself off the platform and descended like some avenging, steely-eyed angel, slamming his feet down onto the remaining Black Guard's…pixels.

Beck shot the dark-skinned Program a look.

"I _had_ him you know," he stated.

"Sure you did," the other Program chuckled.

**"Advantage: Challenger."**

Beck settled into ready position as he scouted for new victims…and the bell sounded. A bittersweet sensation swept through him, part of him saddened that his adrenaline rush was being taken away, part of him glad because he was going to get out of this place.

_"Due to technical difficulties, this round will conclude early,"_ an oily voice that Beck did _not_ like announced.

The Black Guards deactivated their Disks and grabbed Beck and the second Program by the arms, frog marching them to a prison cell.

They locked the two's Disks to their Backs and left them there without a word.

"You did pretty good out there," the other Program nodded, "Name's Cutler,"

"I'm Beck," Beck said, shaking his fellow prisoner's hand.

"These are your accommodations, Programs," a sentry stated, shoving two new Programs into a cell.

"We have new teammates to break in," Cutler sighed sadly.

"You mean more Programs to get derezzed," Beck replied miserably, still upset about Rilo.

"Don't _tell_ me you've given up!" Cutler demanded, "We could use you out there, you're not a bad fighter,"

"Yeah, tell that to Rilo," Beck snapped bitterly, "I wasn't Programmed for this…I'm just a mechanic,"

"So it's like that huh? No hope?" Cutler asked, "I felt that way once, after we lost the ISO war…"

"You fought in the ISO war?" Beck asked.

"That's right," Cutler nodded, tapping his arm band and the hexagon on it elongated to show the male ISO symbol…

Beck had seen that mark before, but the memory was fractured, like a lot of his were before he met Able. Icy, mischievous blue eyes were the image that he snatched at but ultimately lost.

"Most of my friends fell fighting Clu and his forces," Cutler added, "I started to despair…until the Renegade showed up,"

"The Renegade?" Beck asked, hiding his surprise, "Isn't all this all _his_ fault?"

"I don't think so," Cutler said, sitting on the other side of the cell, "If he's willing to risk his life to fight back, then I wanna be right there fighting beside him. That's why I came to Argon…to _join_ him. But there's more…I know who the Renegade _really_ is…"

Beck watched Cutler's face carefully, but the Program didn't show any hint of his emotions.

"Who?" Beck asked.

"We both know," Cutler replied, looking right at Beck, causing the Child Basic's code to freeze, "He's the _one_ Program who can save us all. Whose name alone inspires hope…"

Cutler held up his hand, pointing his index, middle, and ring fingers of one hand and the index of his other hand at Beck, his right hand on top of the other…forming an abstract tetramino.

"He's _Tron_,"

Beck sat back against the cell.

"Tron," he whispered.

The old Monitor had been _right_ and Beck had been wrong…so _very_ _WRONG_! He wasn't alone out there…there were others trying to join…they just needed that little glimmer of hope…

_"Why didn't I listen to him?"_ Beck thought in despair.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Later, Cutler, Beck, and a few other prisoners were making their way towards the Coliseum once again. Beck shuddered at the thought. The wild joy and feral instinct inside that Arena had terrified him and he didn't want to feel that again.

He looked around…he _had _to get himself and Cutler out of here…

The sudden movement of a crane lifting the pipes to continue building the unfinished Coliseum caught his eye…and a wild, _insanely_ crazy idea formed. He leaned over to Cutler's ear.

"Tell the Program in front of you that Tron lives," he hissed.

"What?" Cutler hissed back.

"Just _do it_," Beck ordered.

Cutler gave a small shake of his head, but did it in any case.

The whispered message traveled all the way up to the front of the line until…

"Tron lives? Who told you _that_?" the lead Program asked.

The Sentry whipped around, pointing the end of his staff under the Program's chin.

"What was that?" he demanded, "Did you say 'Tron lives'? Talk like that is sedition! Who said it!?"

The other two sentries made their way towards the front of the line and Beck nudged Cutler's shoulder.

"Now's our chance," he whispered.

And they bolted.

The two ducked behind a control panel and Beck turned around, plugging the recoder into the metal, tapping on the transparent code and ordering the lift to move the last stack of pipes before taking out the recoder.

"Let's go," he ordered, running towards the pipes and jumping upwards, latching onto the metal as Cutler did the same beside him.

They hauled themselves to the top of the pile, looking for a good place to jump off at. Cutler was the first to spot it, he pointed at a ledge and they both jumped for it, hitting the floor with minimal noise. They made sure the other was ok before running on, coming to the unfinished section and swinging down from bar to bar like a pair of trapeze artists before landing lightly on the ground. Beck saw the exit and gave a slight smile as he and Cutler both got up.

_"Almost free!" _Beck grinned, _"Oh, wait until Tron sees _this_!"_

And that's when a bunch of Black Guards surrounded them. Along with…

"Oh, not you again," Beck growled under his breath as Paige derezzed her helmet.

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" she asked, walking forwards as two Guards pressed their Disks into the two Programs' necks, "So…You two want to be a team?"

There was a clanking sound and Beck looked down to see Cutler's wrist shackled to his own.

"Then _be_ a team," she finished, stepping away.

_"I've got a _bad _feeling about this…"_ Beck thought to himself.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Beck and Cutler both grunted as they were thrown to the floor of the Arena.

"I suppose it could be _worse_…" Cutler started…

Right as three lightcycles zipped by them.

"It's worse," Beck confirmed as the both of them stood up.

**"Initiate: Lightcycle Challenge."**

"Three of them, two of us…those odds aren't so bad…" Beck said hopefully.

"But they got _bikes_," Cutler pointed out as said bikes shot towards them.

Both Programs tried to dodge, but were hampered by their shackles. Cutler pulled Beck one way, but Beck yanked Cutler towards him just as the lightcycles zipped past.

Beck grabbed his Disk, the smooth circle humming dangerously in his hand. He tried to cut his wrist free but Cutler yanked him backwards, hurling his own Disk at the Guard rushing towards them. The Disk ricocheted off the bike and zipped back towards them. Beck was spun around and nearly got decapitated by Cutler's Disk. He ducked as the Disk flew into Cutler's hand.

"Watch it!" Beck yelped, straightening.

Cutler shrugged.

"Sorry,"

The bikes splintered off of their formation, one of them racing towards the bound Programs…and Beck had an idea.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Do I have a _choice_?!" Cutler demanded.

"When I give the word…pull as hard as you can," Beck ordered.

He waited for a few more nanos, allowing the bike to get too close to turn away…

"NOW!" Beck yelled, yanking his end of the chain towards him as Cutler did the same.

The bike rammed into their line and yanked them off their feet, dragging them with it. The two managed to right themselves and yanked the Guard off his bike, forcing the bike to return to its baton form.

**"Rider Two: Down."**

"C'mon!" Beck called, running forwards, watching the second bike zip up the ramp.

The bike shot upwards, its light ribbon blazing brightly behind it, and Beck and Cutler slid to the ground, bringing their chain right under the light ribbon…and severing their bond.

The two stood, freed, and grinned at each other.

Cutler pulled out his Disk and hurled it at the rider once again, but it deflected off the bike, like the first time. Beck didn't pay much attention after Cutler lassoed the rider and arced up into the air, grabbing his Disk and landing on the bike. He was too focused on reaching the fallen baton that had once belonged to the first rider.

He scooped it up and rezzed the bike right as the final rider nearly crushed him, shooting off and circling around.

"Now _this_ is more like it," he grinned, felling a more _right_ joy as he shot towards the rider.

It wasn't wild…more reserved and…pure. Not at _all_ like the joy he felt in the Disk Wars.

**"Rider One: Deleted. Advantage: Challenger."**

Ah, so Cutler did his job…now it was Beck's turn. The Child Basic came up alongside his opponent. The Black Guard struck at him, but Beck didn't fall. Beck kicked him away, giving the Guard just a little of a lead. The younger Program pulled out the recoder, sidling up to the Black Guard again.

"I bet you didn't know I'm a mechanic," Beck started, plugging in the recoder and messing with the bike's code, "A pretty good one too,"

He gave a smirk as he pulled away…letting the Guard's bike derezz underneath him and sending tumbling to the ground.

Beck stopped next to Cutler and they both lifted their formerly shackled hands.

**"Challengers: Victorious."**

"They like us," Beck stated.

"They like us because we _won_," Cutler reminded him.

"True,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"General Tesler was quite impressed with your performance," a commander that Beck now knew to be Pavel, and the owner of that horrible oily voice that he couldn't _stand_, started, "We rarely get to see such _delicious_ competition,"

Beck's eyes narrowed. Yeah…he didn't like Pavel.

At all.

"To thank you," Pavel added, "General Tesler's arranged a…_reward_,"

_"He can keep his stupid reward," _Beck thought angrily as the platform stopped, _"I just want _out_,"_

"Greetings Programs!" Pavel announced to the crowd, "Behold this _momentous _occasion! For not only do you get to _share_ the privilege of seeing _two_ highly skilled combatants battle for survival…but _now_ you can watch as merciful General Tesler allows them to compete for the greatest prize of all…_freedom_,"

Beck's core leaped at the word. He could get back to Tron and to his friends…and take Cutler with him if they won!

"The winner of the next round will be released!" Pavel finished.

Both Beck and Cutler took of their Disks almost eagerly. Both of them could _taste_ the freedom that was within their grasp.

"Who are we fighting?" Beck asked.

Pavel turned around, his cold, dead, watery grey eyes lit with malice.

"Why…each other of course!" he smirked, bowing out, "And to the _death_!"

**So next up will be _The Renegade Part Two_ and who knows...maybe just a little glimpse of what's going on back 'Home'? **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	22. The Renegade (Part Two)

**I finally got this done, sorry guys, had some graduation stuff to get done yesterday and didn't have time to even _star__t_! So here's _The Renegade: Part Two_. I just thought I'd warn you know, the _Uprising_ actual parts didn't start like immediately after those two got to the Grid...it's been quite some time before it started up and it spans a long, long time...even out here in the User world.**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 22

The Renegade (Part Two)

**"Final Round: Commencing."**

Beck looked around wildly, feeling trapped. He didn't want to be here and he _certainly_ didn't want to derezz Cutler…_or_ get derezzed himself.

**"Classification: Disk Battle. Opponents: Player Three versus Player Five."**

Once again, the feral joy rose in Beck's core but the Child Basic desperately shut it down. No, no, _NO_! He would _NOT_ derezz his new friend.

**"Prize Category: Freedom. Match Duration: To the death."**

Beck closed his eyes as shudders ran through his frame.

**_"Not right. Supposed to be harmless! Sorry, Monitor, so sorry,"_**

He reopened his eyes and turned to Cutler.

"They expect us to fight each other?" he asked.

"_Derezz_ each other," Cutler corrected, lifting his Disk up, "That crowd won't be satisfied until one of us is in _pieces_,"

"They can't make us do it," Beck replied stubbornly, "Not if we stand together,"

Cutler shot him a grin and replaced his Disk on his dock while Beck did the same, both of them crossing their arms and defiantly glaring up at the General's box.

Suddenly, a wall of orange-tinted energy flared up around the edge of their platform.

_"That_ can't be good…" Beck started, running towards the wall.

**"Energy wall: Engaged."**

He shoved on it…and then noticed that it was _moving_.

_"When there's a winner, the walls will stop," _Tesler's voice boomed, freezing Beck's code, _"If there's no winner…they _don't _stop. Fight…or be crushed,"_

Panic rose in Beck's chest, his circuits flashed and flickered wildly.

_No…nononononono! This _can't_ be happening! Why? _Why_ now? Closing in…can't…falling…pain…cold…failed directive, oh Users I failed…_

He took a steadying breath, trying to stem his fear and the glitched fragmented memory that didn't feel right.

"It can't end like this," he breathed.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, his breath leaving a faint cloud on the wall before he took out his Disk, activating it.

"Cutler!" he shouted, stalking forwards, "You've _got _to fight me!"

"WHAT!?" the war veteran demanded.

"One of us has to survive this…" Beck started, coming to terms with what he was going to say, "And it has to be you,"

"What are you _talking_ about!?" Cutler growled.

"Don't you _see_?" Beck asked, "If we _both_ get derezzed, there will be _no one_ left to continue the fight! They'll _win_. We _can't_ let that happen…"

He jabbed his Disk under Cutler's neck.

"So, _attack me_!" he ordered.

Cutler smacked his hand away.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Cutler demanded, shoving him in the chest, "That's _exactly _what they _want_!"

"Then let's _give_ them what they want," Beck replied, "Now _come on!"_

He lashed out and Cutler blocked his hits, grabbing both wrists.

"_No_," Cutler insisted, _"I won't fight you,"_

The feral joy flickered up again and this time Beck let it come, feeling his hand shift on his Disk into an optimal position, his feet settled into a lightly balanced fighting stance, his whole center shifted to a point where he would either strike or dive out of the way.

"Fine," he growled, the sound thrumming in his throat as he kicked Cutler hard in the chest, sending him _flying_, "Then you'll _die_ a _coward_!"

Cutler's eyes narrowed angrily and Beck backed off just a bit.

_"Oh boy,"_ Beck thought with just a bit of fear as the protective armor flickered over Cutler's shoulders and head, _"_Now_ he's mad,"_

The veteran shot forwards, raising his Disk and slashing downwards but Beck blocked him, back-flipping and kicking Cutler in the chin, snapping his head backwards.

Cutler came at him again but Beck caught his wrist as he fell to the ground and he kicked Cutler, flipping him to the other side of the platform.

The veteran hurled his Disk but Beck blocked, knocking it away. Cutler hurled it again in a deadly arc that knocked Beck backwards as he deflected it, landing in a three point crouch, the thrumming deepening to an annoyed growl.

Beck's reasoning took over, snapping him out of the battle mist, and he bolted, shooting around the quickly dwindling platform with Cutler hot on his heels.

"Is that the best you can do?" Beck taunted, vaulting up the wall as Cutler hurled his Disk at him, and flipping over the Disk as it ricocheted off the wall back into Cutler's hand.

Cutler frowned. He _knew_ that only a Monitor could do that, that only they possessed the ability to run on vertical surfaces for extended periods of time. And Beck said he was a _mechanic_?

No…that couldn't have been possible. Either Beck had lied about being a mechanic…

Or there was something _seriously_ different about his code.

He shook it off and hurled his Disk again at the Child Basic but Beck was ready for him. He hurled his own Disk at the oncoming projectile, sending Cutler's Disk screeching off towards him. Cutler reached for the Disk…but his outstretched fingers _barely_ missed it, sending it clattering to the floor. Cutler crawled quickly for it, turning around as his hand clamped down on it…just in time to see the son of Tron descending down on him, his hand rearing back to deliver the death blow…

But Beck stopped, his steely eyes…afraid?

Cutler shook it off and swept Beck's feet out from under him, causing the Child Basic to yelp and fall on his back. Cutler shot towards him, grabbing his hand and holding him down, Disk raised…and he stopped as Beck's iron brown eyes looked up at him.

There was a strangely blank yet knowing look in the Child Basic's eyes, like there was some secret he was hiding, something extremely important.

Beck was good, _very_ good, at combat. Cutler's eyes narrowed, he himself was old…the ISO wars were over two thousand cycles ago, he knew from the scans he had gotten from Beck that the Child Basic was only a few cycles old. He couldn't take the life of, for lack of a better term, a child. Beck had _so_ much to live for…dying now would defeat the purpose of whatever he was created to bring about.

He brought his Disk down.

Beck flinched as the Disk slammed into the platform next to his face. He watched in horror as Cutler stood upright.

"I forfeit!" Cutler yelled, _"He wins!_ Let him _go_!"

Beck lay there, stunned.

What. In the Grid…had _just_ happened?

And then it hit him.

Cutler was going to _derezz_ for him.

Beck's eyes narrowed and he stood upright.

"Cutler…" he started.

"You're the better fighter," Cutler interrupted, "If we want to defeat Clu, _you're_ the Program to do it,"

Beck shuddered. It was like he was getting Tron's lecture all over again. But _no_! _Cutler_ would be better to lead the revolution…

_"You have to have faith in yourself,"_ Tron's voice echoed.

_"NO FORFIETS!" _Tesler's voice roared.

**"Players Three and Five: Please prepare for immediate derezolution."**

Beck turned to Cutler and the latter did the same.

"Looks like we don't get a choice," Beck shrugged…

"Shush," Cutler ordered, "Listen to the crowd…"

_"One goes free! One goes free!"_ the crowd chanted, _"One goes free! One goes free!"_

"One of us is getting out of here…or Tesler's going to have a riot," Beck reasoned.

_"Programs of Argon!"_ Tesler suddenly announced, making Beck and Cutler both look up, _"Both these enemies deserve to perish, but we are _not_ savages,"_

"Could have _fooled_ me," Beck muttered darkly, making Cutler give a harsh bark of laughter.

_"I made a promise to you and I plan to uphold it,"_

"What do you want to bet that female commander of his made him do it?" Cutler whispered.

"Paige?" Beck asked.

"Ohhh, so you're on first name basis…"

"I don't _like_ her!" Beck snapped.

"Sure you don't," Cutler chuckled.

"I don't," Beck insisted, "It just doesn't surprise me,"

_"Number five, you will be rewarded with your freedom," _Tesler added and Beck closed his eyes, _"Even though heh you _clearly_ failed to earn it…"_

"If I was up there right now I'd derezz him with my bare hands," Cutler growled, "You _more_ than deserve it,"

"No, he's right,"

"He's _wrong_…"

_"As for number three…" _Tesler said, making the two's bickering quiet, _"At the end of next cycle, you _will_ meet your end in Argon Square, where you will be derezzed _bit_ by _excruciating bit_! No Program makes a mockery of the Games and lives!"_

The Guards came and grabbed the two Programs, leading them away from each other down separate ramps.

"Let go!" Beck ordered, struggling, "Cutler!"

But the Guards didn't listen, instead one of them whacked Beck on the head with the staff, and his vision burst into stars.

When Beck came too, he realized that he was near the exit of the Coliseum. The sentry standing behind Beck unlocked his cuffs.

"You're free to go," he growled as Beck rubbed his sore wrists.

He turned around as he heard footsteps and saw two sentries leading Cutler away.

"Cutler!" Beck yelled, rushing towards his friend but was stopped by the sentries.

The veteran turned around, his dark eyes flashing as he lunged towards the Child Basic.

"Beck!" he called, "Promise me…"

He gave a scream of pain and fell to the ground as one of the sentries jabbed him with a staff, his armband flickering slightly and slipping off his arm, clanging to the ground.

"Find Tron!" Cutler gasped as the sentries picked him up and dragged him away, "Join him!"

Beck broke free of his guards and ran towards Cutler, scooping up Cutler's armband and running after the veteran.

"Don't stop fighting!" Cutler yelled right as the sentries dragged him around a corner.

Beck held the armband in his hands, gently touching the ISO symbol that graced it before clenching his hand over it.

He needed help, as much as he _hated_ to admit it.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"Why is it that every time I try to get through to him, he leaves?" Tron sighed, shutting off a memory on his Disks and replacing them on his back.

He got up, walking towards the window and stopping, looking over the city.

"Perhaps it's for the best," he murmured, "I want him safe…I don't want him getting hurt and…"

He froze, watching as a white streak of light shot into the Outlands, quickly closing the distance between it and his mountain, shooting over the canyon's bridge and racing towards him. Tron gave the command for the lights to shut off. If it _was_ one of Tesler's…he seriously doubted it but he wouldn't throw that possibility out…he would give that Program a _reason_ to fear coming out into the Outlands…as most Programs did.

Tron quietly slipped into the shadows, his helmet curving elegantly to hide his face as he made his position by the door…and he waited…

The doors opened and Tron struck…before freezing midair as he saw who it was.

"So, you came back," he started, making Beck jump into the air.

"You startled me," the boy stammered, face pale and circuits dimmed considerably.

Tron shot him a look as he walked past him.

"Why did you come back?"

"I need your help," Beck admitted as a violent twinge shot through Tron's scars.

"In a few nanos," Tron told him, limping towards the healing chamber, "You can tell me what happened while I do this,"

"Do _what_?" Beck asked as Tron put his hand into the silver-white fluid of the chamber.

"Just talk," he sighed as he went all the way in, feeling the liquid soothing the painful jabs that were racing through his scars.

"Ok, so remember when I left?" Beck started, "Well, I did something stupid and I got sent to the games…"

Tron listened as Beck retold what had happened, from getting captured to fighting in the Disk Wars, to meeting Cutler and escaping only to get recaptured and put on the lightcycle grid, to having to face off against Cutler and Cutler sacrificing his freedom for Beck's.

"We had a choice: Me or Cutler," Beck finished as he touched the circle on Cutler's armband, showing the ISO glyph, "I'm not sure we picked the right one. _He's_ the real hero, _he _could have made a difference."

"You managed to survive the Games with all your limbs intact. Seems like you did ok," Tron told him, feeling a surge of pride for his son at his accomplishments but a sad pang for the loss of a friend.

He had gone through that once, and knowing that Beck was going to go through it as well hurt.

"I let them take Cutler away to be derezzed," Beck replied bitterly.

He looked up at his father, pain and sorrow radiating away from the boy.

"I failed…_again_,"

Tron's eyes flashed. There was _no_ way that any son of his was a _failure_! And it was time Beck knew that!

His scars stopped searing, signaling that the healing had done all that it could…for now…and he stepped out, glaring at the bright white remnants of the scars that slashed across his chest and (even though he couldn't see them) his face and neck. He took a step out onto the floor…and immediately went down to the ground, gasping in pain as the scars sent a fresh wave of agony through his system.

He heard Beck's footsteps racing towards him.

"Are you alright!?" he demanded, coming closer as if to help him up…

"I'll be _fine_," Tron growled, waving him off, still reeling from the pain as the white light died.

Not that he didn't want to touch his son, he just didn't want to be touched for fear of having another wave of pain hit him. Agh! _Users!_ It hurt to even _move_!

"That healing chamber is the _only_ thing keeping these scars at bay," Tron explained, getting to his feet and walking to the window, "But you have more pressing matters to worry about,"

He put his hands on the windowsill, looking at Beck's reflection in the window.

"Now, your friend…he's still alive, right?"

"Yeah, until next cycle,"

"Then you haven't failed, yet," Tron told him, turning around.

Beck's eyes lit up in hope.

"_Right_!" he said, smiling happily, "I can still save him…thank you!"

And he ran out.

Tron shook his head.

"That boy is as impatient and impulsive as I was when I was younger," he muttered, "And I'm not sure that's exactly a good thing,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Beck put his hand underneath his locker and felt the white Disk half underneath the shelf warm to his touch. His carefully detached the Disk and walked out of the locker room as quickly as he could.

He had just stepped off the elevator and was about to attach the Disk to his own…

"BECK!" Zed's voice called, making the Child Basic jump and hide the white Disk behind him as his friend came up to him, "Oh _boy_ am I glad I found you! Look, I did something _really_ stupid and I could _really_ use your help…"

"Sorry, Zed," Beck apologized, "I've got to go. Did you ask Mara? Maybe she could help?

He started walking faster and he just heard Zed's voice mutter.

"Kinda hoping to keep her out of this one…"

Beck didn't know what was going on with Zed, but he did hope that he could get it sorted out.

He ran outside, jogging over to an alleyway and looking around a few times before stopping and holding the white Disk in front of him. He took of his own and looked at them both before twisting them together and locking them in place. He took the now white Disk and reattached it to his back, feeling the energy rush sweep through him as his light armor pixelated, shimmering white and looking more like his father's.

He looked down right as the tetramino flared to life, glowing warmly in the dim blue Grid-light. He looked up and activated his mask before running out, twirling his baton in his fingers before breaking it and shooting down the street on his bike.

_"Hang on, Cutler, I'm coming,"_

…

Beck stood on top of a building, watching as the Recognizers flew by. He derezzed his helmet and picked up the binoculars, trying to find the one that held Cutler…

He found him in the last Recognizer, sitting hunched over with his head facing the ground.

Beck walked to the edge of the building, timing the Recognizers as they flew by before he jumped, landing easily on the top of the last one. He ran towards a hatch on the top of said ship and forced it open, dropping inside of the cockpit.

The Child Basic rushed towards the pilots, both of them turning around just as Beck reached them. He kicked one of them, knocking him to the floor while the other smashed his staff against Beck's side. Beck grabbed the staff, ignoring the shot of pain that lanced up his side, and elbowed the Guard in the face, sending him flying down the steps right in front of Cutler's cell.

The veteran looked up in surprise as the Guard hit the floor, and it went from surprise to shock and awe as he looked up at Beck.

"Tron?" he asked, softly, "Is it _really_ you?"

"Let's get you out of here," Beck replied, taking off his Disk and smashing the controls, "Come on,"

Cutler stood up and Beck carefully deactivated the handcuffs on Cutler's wrists with his Disk.

"How are we going to get out of here?" the veteran asked as Beck made his way to the cockpit.

"Fly," Beck stated, taking the controls.

"How can you steal a _Recognizer_?" Cutler asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Like this,"

He turned the controls, forcing the stolen Recognizer to fly in the opposite direction. They had made it just a few clicks when Beck saw a pair of lightchoppers out of the corner of his eye.

He grabbed the controls, trying to go faster…when the first shot hit, knocking Beck and Cutler forwards.

The Recognizer started to descend from the damage, but Beck forced it to try and stay upright.

"We're too low!" Cutler yelled.

"I got it," Beck reminded him…right as one of the legs of the Recognizer was torn off by a building.

_"Ok, maybe I _don't _got it,"_

And like that the _other_ leg was torn off.

"You did that on purpose!" Cutler protested.

"But now it's _balanced_," Beck pointed out.

Cutler opened his mouth but shut it as he realized Beck _was_ right…but they were still going to crash.

The Recognizer screeched across another rooftop, slowing down slightly but still sending up a code freezing nails-on-chalkboard shriek.

It stopped just a foot from the edge of the building.

Beck noticed that it was still sliding towards the edge and he turned to Cutler.

"We need to get out. Grab the Guards and jump to the roof," Beck ordered.

Cutler nodded, looping his arms around one Guard while Beck did the same for the other and they both dragged them out right as the Recognizer fell and exploded, sending all four flying.

Beck and Cutler stood upright, looking at the other Recognizers that were heading their way.

"Run?" Cutler asked.

"Run," Beck nodded, "They'll find their own,"

And they bolted.

They hadn't gotten too far when…

**_"Danger. Look behind you Monitor!"_**

Beck whipped around, yelping and hitting the ground as an orange Disk slashed right where his head had been.

A sharp knee caught him in the chest, pinning him down as the owner's Disk returned to their hand. The soldier looked down at Beck and derezzed their…_her_…helmet.

"_You_ again," Paige hummed.

"Expecting someone else?" Beck snarked.

"Love the new look," Paige smirked, raising her Disk again…

Right as Cutler hurled his.

The blue-white Disk swerved at the last second, hitting a control panel on the side of a large turbine.

"Huh. You weren't exactly programmed for fighting, were you?" Paige scoffed.

"No…" Cutler replied smugly as the turbines started up, the wind catching the wings on Paige's chute and sending her flying off of Beck, "Aerodynamics,"

"Nice," Beck muttered to himself as he stood with Cutler's help, brushing himself off before adding louder, "We need to keep moving,"

Cutler gave a nod and they both started running. The climbed down the fire escape on the building, racing out onto the street…

And seeing the way barricaded by a bunch of Guards.

**"Expect minor delays."** the Grid's voice stated as Beck and Cutler peered out from the alleyway, **"Your patience is appreciated."**

"The whole city's on alert," Cutler pointed out.

"Then we get you out of the city," Beck replied, watching as the bridge started rising.

Their window of opportunity was closing…fast.

"GO!" Beck yelled, sprinting forwards, Cutler close on his heels.

"Stop! Program!" a Guard ordered, readying his staff but Beck ignored him, leaping upwards and slamming his foot against the Guard's chest, knocking him and another one flat while taking the latter's staff and swinging it, connecting with the third's jaw with a resounding _clang_!

Beck inclined his head towards the bridge and Cutler started running towards it, both of them trying to keep their footing as the Bridge continued to rise. They made it to the top and Beck looked at the receding other half of the bridge as the tank behind them fired.

_"You know what you did wrong, Beck?"_

_"Yeah, I followed you!"_

_"You hesitated. I _didn't_,"_

"Don't hesitate," Beck murmured.

"What?" Cutler asked.

"We have to jump,"

"Again, _WHAT!?"_ Cutler demanded.

"Don't hesitate," Beck instructed, "_Trust me_!"

And he jumped as the tank fired another shot. Cutler froze for a few nanos, looking back at the tank…

"C'mon!" Beck yelled.

And the veteran jumped, his hands slapping against the metal of the bridge but sliding off.

Beck seized his friend's wrist, yanking him upwards.

"Where are _you_ going?" Beck grinned, pulling Cutler to safety, "The Revolution needs you,"

They watched as the tank slowed to a halt…and started sliding backwards, hitting the ground and bursting into flames and bits of code.

"C'mon, let's move," Beck ordered, sliding down the bridge with Cutler right behind him.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Tron looked over Argon and saw the explosions. His eyes narrowed slightly.

That boy was going to get himself killed if he wasn't careful. And if Beck was killed…Yori would kill _him_!

He had to do something…but having two Trons on the Grid and seen together would cause mass confusion and ruin the Uprising before it could stop. This was Beck's mission and he needed to see it through to conclusion…

But that didn't mean that Tron could help him.

He went over to a room filled with training equipment, batons, weaponry…and he grabbed a single baton, turning it over his his palm before starting towards the door.

It was time to leave the hideout for a while anyway.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Beck and Cutler raced across the crates on the docks, finally jumping back down to stable ground and stopping. Beck looked at the boats.

"Those boats should get us out of the city," Beck started, "Let's move,"

They started running again, and had just _almost_ made it to the boats…when Paige dropped down in front of them, taking off her Disk as a crate fell behind her, blocking their way out.

"End of the line, Programs," she smirked, charging forwards and slashing at Beck, but he dodged, slipping out of her reach with every slash.

Cutler snuck up behind her and tried to take her down, but Paige kicked him in the gut, sending him crashing into the crates, groaning in pain. Paige came at Beck once again, he ducked under her Disk, shoving her in the chest before kicking her and sending her stumbling back into a crate. He rushed her, trying to take her out but Paige dodged, her Disk thudding into the crate where Beck had _just_ been standing. He whirled out of the way…and received a kick to the chin with Paige's boot, snapping his head back.

The crate behind him rose and Beck's head snapped towards it and then back to Paige right as she kicked him again, sending him sprawling. She raised her Disk and was about to bring it down when Cutler snuck up behind her and put her in a headlock.

She backpedaled, slamming him against a crate and making him cry out as she elbowed him in the gut and then flipped him over her shoulder to land right next to Beck.

The crate next to them started to rise and Beck grabbed onto the armor on Cutler's back with one hand while grabbing the crate with the other, making them rise into the air along with the box. Beck helped Cutler grab onto the crate and they both climbed up top…

And Paige joined them.

"You're going to wear yourself out," Beck told her, taking out his Disk, "Just tell Tesler you lost us,"

He and Cutler hurled their Disks, both of them severing cables behind Paige and making the crate tilt alarmingly towards the ground.

The Disks arced back to the two friends…but Beck caught Cutler's by accident and vice versa!

The younger Program didn't like the foreign feel to the veteran's Disk, it felt wrong in his hands. Cutler felt the electric discharge from Beck's Disk, feeling what seemed to be just a hint of data corruption in the Child Basic's Disk.

"Let's…Yeah…" Beck started awkwardly as they traded Disks, and reattached them right as Paige charged.

She slashed at Beck but he ducked and Paige's Disk went right through the cables, making the crate go vertical. Cutler tumbled down the side, catching hold of a severed cable just before he fell off the edge.

Paige slashed again, severing the last cable and sending them all plunging towards the ground with a resounding crash.

Beck groaned as he sat up, shaking his head. He spotted Cutler's hand sticking out of the debris and the Child Basic started moving it, trying to free his friend.

He finally managed to do so, picking up Cutler and slinging his hand over his shoulders. They started limping towards the boats…when Beck heard a Disk activate. He looked up just to see Paige standing shakily in front of them, holding her Disk arm to keep it from falling.

Beck had to admit…she was _very_ determined.

She came at them again, her moves weaker than before but still full of deadly precision. Beck dodged out of the way, slashing at her when he could but neither could land a hit. Beck heard a slight revving sound in the alleyway he was standing in and he saw lights illumining it. He gave a slight smile as an idea formed. Paige charged at him again and Beck leaped out of the way, falling back into the first alley right as a group of lightcycle riders shot through the alley, separating him from Paige.

"Go!" he ordered, giving Cutler a light shove.

Cutler gave a shaky nod and they both started heading back towards the boats.

Beck leaped into the boat, settling behind the wheel as Cutler jumped in beside him.

"Let's get you out of here," he said with a slight smile, revving the boat's engine and they shot off towards open water.

"I really thought it was over for us back there," Cutler admitted as they made it to open water.

A bright light lit up the gloom and a _large_ ship appeared from the mist.

"It's not over yet," Beck replied, steering the boat away from the ship as it started firing at them.

The shots smacked into the water, sending up fine splashes of water in their wake, but none of them came close to hitting the Renegade and the veteran.

Beck hit the accelerator, zipping out of the ship's range.

_"Ha! Take _that_!" _he thought triumphantly…

And then he heard the alarm.

They had taken damage to one of their engines…it was spitting blue code out into the water, streaming like embers in the wind.

"I think we've got a problem…" Cutler pointed out…

Right as a flash of orange appeared on their starboard side. Beck heard maniacal laughter and turned just to see his _favorite_ Occupation commander.

Pavel.

The commander rammed his boat into the two renegades', fusing them together in a flash of brilliant white sparks.

"Take over," Beck ordered, standing and unsheathing his Disk as Pavel jumped onto their ship.

"Permission to board, Renegade?" Pavel sneered, rushing Beck and the two fought, slashing and diving, kicking and dodging one another on their makeshift platform.

Cutler tried steering the joined crafts, but it was difficult. If they didn't do something, they would either crash into the docks or into Tesler's ship!

Beck looked up and saw Tesler's ship drawing closer. The dormant growl started up once again and Beck whipped around, sending a crushing roundhouse kick to Pavel's chest, causing the commander to yelp and fall off the boat.

"We're not gonna make it!" Cutler yelled as the ship came closer and Beck's growl cut out.

"Come on!" Beck shouted, running towards the area that was fused together. The Child Basic rammed his Disk into the fused boats, trying to separate them, but they needed more time…

Which was something they didn't _have_!

Beck frantically rammed his Disk repeatedly into the ship, trying and failing to keep his panic down.

"C'mon, _c'mon_!" he begged, continuing to hack…

**_"Move!"_**

He looked up to see a white lit submersible shoot out of the water, ramp right over the conjoined boats and dive back down, it's lightribbon trailing behind it. Beck grabbed Cutler and moved to Pavel's undamaged boat right as the silver-white ribbon slashed through the fused boats.

Beck looked down into the water, catching a flicker of steel blue before it dove too deep.

_"Thanks, Tron,"_

They looked back just in time to see their old ship crashing into Tesler's.

Cutler stood just to see Tron diving even deeper into the water, his light fading as the water's depth increased.

"Who was that?" Cutler asked.

"A friend," Beck replied, pulling back into the docks and hopping out right as soon as they docked, "You better get moving, there'll be more patrols,"

"There's a Program named Beck," Cutler suddenly said, "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now,"

"That's funny, I met him," Beck hummed, pulling out Cutler's armband, "He said the same thing about you. And he told me to give you this,"

He tossed the armband to the veteran, who caught it with pure joy lighting up in his dark eyes.

"How do I thank you?" Cutler asked.

"I need recruits," Beck explained, "Will you spread the word?"

"Count on it!" Cutler beamed, "The Uprising will spread throughout the Grid when other Programs learn the truth,"

He held up his fist.

"Tron lives!"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"I shoulda known better," Beck heard Zed moan as he walked into the garage, "I don't deserve a Program like Perl! I mean, look at her! And look at _me_!"

"Focus, Zed! Able will be here any moment!" Mara hissed as Beck took in the damaged bike before him.

"Able?" Beck asked, "I just saw him in the break room…what _happened_?"

"We're dead…" Zed groaned, standing, "_We're DEAD!_ Well it was nice knowing you all…"

Beck frowned and started towards the bike.

"You two distract Able, I'll take a crack at this," Beck started, picking up the recoder and kneeling down next to the bike.

"Thanks, Beck," Mara nodded, shoving Zed towards the break room.

Beck ran his hands over the tarnished white metal. An _Encom-786!_ He'd heard rumors that Able had one…but he never got to see it…

He gave a brief smile as the frame turned transparent and showed the damaged code.

"Users, Zed, what did you _do_ to her?" Beck murmured softly as his skilled touch removed the broken sections and fixed them, making them turn blue as he set them back into place.

After a little while, Beck took the recoder out, returning the white lightcycle back to white metal. He grasped the handles and revved the engine, as was his tradition. A surge of longing spiked through him as he touched the handlebars. More than anything, he wanted to try this out…but it wasn't his, it was Able's. He shook his head and his fingers brushed the switch that returned the vehicle to its baton form, and he started towards the break room right as…

_"Zed!_ I'm the one who _told_ it to you!" Able growled, "Now where's my 786?"

"Uh…well…you see…it's uh…"

Beck tapped the screen on the window, making it rise and Able's head to snap towards him. The Child Basic waved the baton.

"All tuned up," Beck announced, breaking the baton and tossing it, the bike rezzing right in front of him, "Just like you wanted it,"

Able pressed against the window, his eyes alight with pride.

"Great job, Beck," Able applauded.

"Actually," Mara piped up, "_Beck's_ not the only one who deserves credit. Zed does too…and he deserves a _whole_ lot more than that,"

Beck shot his friend a grin. If Zed could get himself into _that_ much trouble and then get himself out of it _with_ the bike…he sure deserved credit.

"I do?" Zed asked, blinking before the lights flicked on, "I _do_!"

He walked outside to join Beck.

"Beck _helped," _Zed started, leaning on the bike, "but _I_ did all the heavy lifting…"

And the 786 fell over as Zed tried to regain his balance, making Able shake his head.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Tron heard his son's footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around, instead he watched his son's reflection.

"So, are you here to continue the fight?" he asked softly, "Or to quit?"

Beck turned his head sheepishly to the side before looking back up at his father.

I know that there's going to be setbacks," Beck started, "As well as victories. But I guess that's ok, as long as we keep fighting and never lose hope,"

A pang of sorrow bit at Tron's code.

That was the quote from Beck's valedictorian speech that was now immortalized in the school. The quote that everyone remembered.

Even if Beck didn't.

Tron gave a short nod and Beck looked at his father's reflection.

"So…now what?" he asked.

Tron turned around.

"We keep training," he started, walking back towards the simulation room, "Like I said…you've got a _lot_ to learn,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

"Stop, just _stop_!" Yori pleaded, looking up from her terminal, "I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Quorra frowned, crossing her arms.

"Everyone's worried about you," she said, "It's been five months, Yori, you've got to say _something_,"

Yori's eyes flashed as she stood up, her taller frame looming over Quorra.

"When your son loses every memory and has to be kept in…_there_…along with your husband, _then_ you can talk," she huffed, shutting off her terminal and grabbing her papers before stalking out.

"Yori…wait!" Quorra begged, running after her, and catching Yori's hand, "Please!"

"I'm _done_ waiting!" Yori nearly yelled, "I want them _back_! I'm tired of sitting here and doing _nothing_!"

She yanked her hand out of Quorra's and walked out of the building.

…

"I'm fine, Alan," the Simulations Program sighed later that afternoon, "Really, I am,"

"Yori, you're just a bad a liar as Lora is," Alan pointed out, and Lora glared at him, "Well, it's true, dear,"

Lora rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Yori's leg, making her jump.

"Yori…I know this is really hard for you. God knows I wish there was something I could do," she told her, "But we've got to be _patient_,"

"I _have_ been patient," Yori growled, "I know I won't see either of them until next year, because Clu destroyed all the I/O towers and Sam and Alan haven't had time to fix them…Lora…I can't do this!"

She leaned into Lora's shoulder, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

"It's ok," Lora reassured her, "It's ok, I promise,"

"What makes it worse in my opinion is the story they came up with," Alan growled, "Tron insisted that the boys didn't know about where you, he, or Quorra came from,"

"He told Beck didn't he?" Lora asked.

"He thought Beck was dying," Alan replied, "Even Beck thought he was dying. You remember his last words before he fell unconscious?"

"He didn't even finish," Yori replied bitterly, "but it was 'you were…' and then he crashed,"

"So we can't even tell Kevin where his, for lack of a better term, brother and uncle went?" Lora asked in disbelief, "Alan…he is going to be so _furious_ when he finds out…"

"Sam and Quorra agreed with Tron on that, they aren't going to tell him until he's matured a bit,"

"Then they'll never tell him," Lora deadpanned.

Alan paused.

"That does seem to be the case, doesn't it?"

Suddenly the door slammed and the sound of tennis shoes thudded across the floor. Yori sat bolt upright, hoping against hope that…

She fell back with a cry as Kevin shot in, sliding as he tried to stop, his dirty-blond hair soaked with rain.

It wasn't her baby. He was still gone.

Kevin's ice-blue eyes zeroed in on his sobbing aunt and his face went paler than it already was.

"It's true?" he breathed, "Oh God, it's true?"

"Kevin…what…?" Alan started.

"The plane…" the boy murmured, "Tron and Uncle Trevor…they're gone?"

Alan closed his eyes.

Sam had told Kevin the story they had come up with. A lie, but it was necessary to protect the boys. Both of them, even though one was amnesic and trapped in the Grid.

The story was that Tron had decided to take Beck to see the country where he, Yori, and Quorra grew up as a graduation gift, but as they were flying over the Atlantic they lost contact with the plane.

"He's gone…" Kevin whispered, "No…no not Tron…"

"Kevin…" Lora started as Yori buried her head in her hands.

Kevin seemed to freeze for a moment…and he bolted.

"KEVIN!" Lora screamed, getting up to her feet and going as fast as she could towards the door…

But the Half-ISO was gone.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100111 01100001 01100100 01100101

* * *

Kevin ran through the rain, ignoring the feel as it splashed into his eyes and tried blinding him. He brushed away the wet tree branches as he stumbled through, finally coming to a stop when he met a cliff-face.

He didn't let that stop him, digging his fingers into the rock wall and climbing, cutting his hands every once and a while when they slipped. He finally hauled himself to the top of the cliff and he sat down against a rock, his tears mixing with the rain and making it impossible to know he was crying.

What gave it away was the deep shuddering cries that racked his tall frame.

"Oh, God, why?" he gasped, "_WHY!?"_

He stood back up, giving a shout of pain and rage and kicking the nearest thing as hard as he could…which happened to be the rock he had sat next to. He felt daggers of pain shoot through his foot but he ignored it…

Something else had caught his eye.

Scratched into the rock were four squares and a thick solid line.

_Will you tell me where that spot is?_

_Heck, no, Flynn, it's mine and Dad's and that's what makes it special. It's just _ours_. Where we go to get away, to think…_

"I found it, Tron," Kevin muttered bitterly, "I found it but I can't rub it in your face anymore…"

He fell to his knees in front of the rock as the thunder rolled.

"Because you're gone,"

**No, I decided I'm not going to tell Kevin. Not yet anyway...but he _does_ find out...much like Sam did (and that's _all_ I'm going to reveal about that!). Next up is _Blackout_ I think. It'll be interesting, that's for sure.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	23. Blackout

**Work, work, and more work. It's like I'm _never_ going to get anything done! *sigh* Sorry it took a while though, but I worked _real_ hard on this one just to make up for my lateness. Here's _Blackout_.**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

_[asdfasdf] _- ping

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 23

Blackout

Beck watched the Programs being loaded on the Recognizer. As always, he stayed out of sight for the moment, so that the white flicker of his armor or his circuits wasn't noticeable. He wanted the element of surprise, he wanted his reveal to be on his own terms.

The Recognizer started to lift off and Beck ran down the top of a crane, taking out his baton and leaping off the structure. He both loved and feared the feel of the wind rushing against his face as he fell. He activated the mask, broke his baton and flew upwards on his jet, feeing the rush of unbridled joy of flight. The silver-white ribbon of light trailed behind the jet right as Beck dimmed the light given off by the helmet, taking away the shadowy profile of his face and replacing it with a blank, black mask.

He wanted to fly all day, but he couldn't. He still had Programs to save.

He arced above the Recognizer, turning his jet to face it, as if it were going to ram right through the Recognizer's window…

But he derezzed his jet, instead taking out his Disk and hurling it at the window, shattering the glass right as he tumbled inside, rolling up to his feet and catching his Disk.

He turned to face the sentries, settling into a fighting stance like Tron had showed him.

"I think we all know where this is going," he smirked.

They charged at him, but Beck took them down with one blow each. He took out the handcuffs that were on their persons and cuffed them, dragging them towards the wall.

"Don't like being taken against your will?" Beck asked, "Well guess what, neither do they,"

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

Tron watched as the simulation ran. His son was performing admirably, taking his position at the top of the crane and then flying towards the Recognizer.

He was doing good until he took off his mask as he took the controls, his back to the sentries.

"_Beck_!" Tron sighed, shaking his head, "I've told you a _million_ times…do I have to make it a million and one?"

He tapped on the controls.

"Your actions have consequences, Beck," Tron stated, putting the final command relay in the simulator and watching as it played out.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

"Hey, I know you!" one of the sentries suddenly announced.

Beck looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"From the park," the sentry continued and when Beck still didn't respond… "What you don't remember me? I'm the one who derezzed your friend…_Bodhi_,"

_That_ got a reaction.

Beck's eyes flared steel blue and amber as he stalked forwards.

"I remember," he growled, shaking in fury, "And you're never going to hurt anyone again…"

He felt pressure as his Disk was removed from its dock and he sprang up, eyes flaring as the second sentry reared back, free of his cuffs.

"You're derezzed!" the sentry snarled, and plunged Beck's own Disk into the Child Basic's chest.

Beck gave a scream of terror and pain as his body registered that he had been hit…and the landscape pixelated, blurring and derezzing back to its normal white room setting.

And he saw Tron walking towards him, looking disappointed.

"We need to go again," he stated, looking back down at the control pad, "Let's try it in Argon Square,"

**"Loading: Simulation 7,"**

"Did pretty good up until then," Beck supplied, eyes hopeful…

"Then you got derezzed,"

And then Tron dashed it to pieces.

"'Pretty good' won't cut it," he finished, "You showed your face,"

"Mask gets itchy," Beck protested, making the Monitor roll his eyes.

"You let your emotions get the best of you,"

Beck's face darkened.

"Now let's go again," Tron repeated, walking towards the control room…

"Can't, got a job remember?" Beck reminded him, "Able will _kill_ me if I'm late,"

_"No he won't,"_ Tron thought, _"Not if I tell him it's me,"_

"You know…this whole 'fight for freedom' thing would be a _lot_ easier if I could tell my friends what I'm _doing_,"

Tron fixed him with a look.

"All telling them will do is drag them into this fight and put them in the crosshairs," Tron told him, coming up to his son and staring him down, "Do you want to get _them_ derezzed?"

Beck looked away.

"This fight isn't about _you_, it's about _them_!" Tron explained, "Now let's go _again_!"

He stepped back…

Right as the lights went out.

"Follow me," Tron ordered.

They both sprinted out of the simulations room into the main room, towards the window. Tron pulled up his telescope and zoomed in on Argon right as sections of the city went black.

"What was _that_?" Beck demanded.

"I don't know…and I don't like it," Tron growled, "But _you'll_ find out,"

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

"You want time off!?" Able demanded, "Again!?"

Beck shifted on his feet, his iron-brown gaze pleading. Oh…how he looked like his mother at that point. Able couldn't _stand_ that look…

Because Yori always won the argument with it!

"You know, it's only a _job_ if you actually do the work!" Able finished, turning away and tweaking the code in the bike, "I need Programs I can count on,"

"I'm sorry," Beck apologized, "It's a…personal…thing. Hard to talk about,"

Able frowned. What in the Grid could possibly be that personal…oh no.

Could the boy have found his father?

Able dismissed it, Beck would have told him…wouldn't he?

He turned to face Beck.

"Beck, you can tell me!" he protested.

"I…I…can't…"

And the lights flickered, powering down.

"What the…!?" Able demanded, "Oh…_great_!"

"So…about that time off?" Beck tried again.

"No can do," Able growled, "With all these blackouts I need all hands on deck,"

He heard Beck give a sigh and Able almost turned around but caught himself. He felt Beck's iron-brown gaze landing on him.

_"Don't look,"_ Able ordered himself, _"Don't look…"_

His gaze flicked towards the boy, catching a pale steely blue glint belonging to Tron…with Yori's expression.

Able gave a frustrated sigh.

"Okay," he grumbled, and Beck perked up, _"If_…you can find someone to cover you,"

"Thanks!" Beck chirped, starting off, "Zed just finished his shift, I'll get him to pull a double!"

Able shook his head.

"Tron, with your eyes and Yori's look…that boy is going to be the death of me," he grumbled to himself.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

"Zed!" Beck called, turning around a corner, but he didn't see his best friend, "Zed?"

He stopped by the window right as the sound of laughter floated up from the ground. Beck looked out right to see Zed standing next to two Programs that Beck instantly labeled as troublemakers.

He looked around and opened the window, climbing out of it and jumping to the ground, landing without so much as a thud.

"So I'm in?" came Zed's voice.

"Oh you're in," Hopper smirked, "But you're gonna wish you weren't,"

"Good luck, kid," Bartik snorted as he and Hopper pushed past Zed.

Beck came out of the alley's shadows and came closer to his friend.

"Zed, what were you doing with those Programs?" he asked warily.

"Uh…can you keep a secret?" Zed asked.

Beck nearly laughed at the irony. Right now, he was the biggest kept secret on the Grid other than how Clu survived the Reintegration.

"Yeah," Beck replied, "I think I can handle that. What's going on? You in trouble?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Zed replied hastily, "It's the Argon Race, it's no longer through the city. Bartik and Hopper found some tunnels that run under the Outlands,"

"Think you can beat those guys?"

"I _know_ I can!" Zed beamed, pulling out a baton, "Look what I built!"

He broke the baton and tossed it to the ground, a lightcycle sketching into the air and solidifying, forming the sleek curves of the bike.

"Okay…" Beck replied, stunned, "That _is_ pretty impressive,"

"I added an overdrive," Zed continued, excited as he returned it back to baton form, "Thirty percent faster than anything anyone's used before!"

It _was_ nice…but Beck still liked his own…and Able's 786. He _still_ wanted a crack at riding the antique but Able had laughed.

"You know you're a little crazy?" Beck teased.

"So you won't tell anyone?" Zed asked.

"That you're crazy?" Beck snickered, "Nah, that's already out there,"

"About the _race_!"

The lights flickered again, reminding Beck of what he came to ask.

"Sure, but you've gotta do something for me," Beck started, "Cover my shift? It's about to start,"

"Why can't _you_ do your shift?"

"Just…don't feel like working," Beck lied, "So…deal?"

Zed closed an eye.

"Look, will you just do it for me?" Beck pleaded, "Don't make me get down on my knees and beg, Zed…"

"You're getting _real_ lazy lately,"

"Takes practice," Beck replied with a cocky grin, "You're the best!"

And he slipped out his baton, running towards the entrance of the alley, breaking his baton midstride.

He raced towards the hideout when a ping startled him.

_[Come to the Outlands. I found something.]_

Beck gave a nod and steered towards the Outlands where Tron was waiting for him.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

Tron looked up as Beck got off his bike, armor pixilating white as he walked forwards.

"So, what'd you find?" Beck asked.

"That," Tron replied, gesturing at a crater in the Outlands' floor.

He handed motioned for Beck to follow him and father and son snuck towards the crater, a drill coming into clarity as a Recognizer landed.

"_Why_ is the drill off," Tesler growled as he and Pavel stalked off the Recognizer.

"Looks like your favorite commanders are here," Tron stated as Beck pulled a face.

"How are we going to mine the energy? With good intentions?!" Tesler continued as Paige looked up at him, honey eyes narrowed, "Turn it on,"

"The mining caused a blackout downtown," Paige explained.

"I think I found out the source of our blackouts," Beck started as they watched the three soldiers having a heated discussion.

Tron closed his eyes, always stating the obvious that one.

"Greed and stupidity: A dangerous combination," Tron growled as he watched Tesler reenter the Recognizer.

The sound of an engine came from behind them and Tron looked up just in time to see a Recognizer coming their way.

"Down!" he hissed, jumping from his perch and sliding into the shadows just as Beck did the same

He looked at the drill again.

"If that drill goes down and hits the energy pool…" he started.

"We'll lose all our power," Beck started.

"Our _lives_," Tron corrected, just thinking about it made his scars ache, "Tesler's about to cause a massive explosion that will destroy Argon,"

Beck stood up abruptly, starting towards the drill.

"So we _kill_ the drill," he growled, smacking his fist into his palm eagerly, "What do I do? Blast through those guards? Take it out?"

Tron caught him.

"You wouldn't make it," he stated.

"Hey!"

"You wouldn't," Tron repeated, looking at him with slight amusement, "You need to enter through the tunnels,"

"…Tunnels?"

"Yes…" Tron started, looking at his son in confusion.

Was there something wrong with that?

He took out a bomb and set it, handing it to Beck.

"Plant this on the Drill to cause a meltdown," he explained, "When it goes critical…make sure you're _far _away,"

"Tron, these tunnels…" Beck started, fear in his voice, "The Argon Race is about to start…_inside_ them…"

"Then go…_now_," Tron ordered, giving his son a slight push, "Stop that drill, or _no one_ will be finishing that race!"

Beck gave a nod and ran towards the tunnels' entrances, breaking his baton and shooting off on his bike.

Tron watched him go, a little bit ill-at ease as a memory resurfaced.

_"The 'Argon Race'?" I had asked_

_"Yeah, it's a lot of fun…I actually won it one cycle, should have seen the looks on their faces!" Beck beamed._

_Oh, I knew about the Race…Anon, Clu and I had entered one year anonymously, no pun intended, just to see who was better out of the three of us. Let's just say, I know where Beck got his skill from._

_"And are you entering it this cycle?"_

_"Nah, it's too easy of a circuit. I think Zed was thinking about entering…but I dunno,"_

"Please be careful," Tron murmured, breaking his own baton and shooting off towards the stronghold.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

Beck raced through the tunnels, the bike moving at his slightest touch. He always felt right when riding, like he and the bike weren't separate structures, rather one unit and mind.

Jet had been right about one thing.

All Beck's skill came from his father.

He came to a halt as the map pinged, tires screeching on the stone and he stood upright, derezzing the bike back into its baton form and looking around as he took out the map.

"It should be here…" he murmured, looking for an entrance of some sort.

**_"Above. Danger. Quickly!"_**

Beck looked up slowly and saw a deep crack in the ceiling.

"Or up there," he deadpanned, running up the wall and jumping to the crack, climbing up like a spider as he activated the mask.

He pulled himself up, watching quietly as the drill continued to work. He pulled out the bomb and looked down at it.

"I hope you pack a punch," he murmured as the light pulsed a soft light blue.

**_"Danger! Monitor, enemy!"_**

A shadow fell over him and Beck's head snapped up…right as a Black Guard slammed a giant wrench across the Child Basic's faceplate.

Beck yelped as he fell to the ground many feet below him, howling as he hit Disk dock first.

The bomb slipped out of his hand and hit the ground a few feet away…starting to give off a beeping sound that kept getting higher and higher pitched as the seconds ticked down.

Beck tried to get up but was smacked away as the Black Guard landed on his chest, laughing darkly.

The Guard raised the wrench and lunged downwards, Beck stopped the projectile with his baton, sending golden sparks flying into the air. The Guard covered his head with his hands and Beck kicked him off of him, scrambling to his feet and diving for the bomb.

**_"Disk!"_**

Beck lunged out of the way, dropping the bomb once again as he heeded the Grid's warning.

He reached for his own Disk as the Guard charged him, slashing and hacking at the Child Basic, but Beck fended him off, kicking him hard in the stomach before getting up and grabbing the wrench, rearing back and cracking the hard metal bar across the Guard's head.

The beeping got more insistent and Beck's head snapped towards the device.

"The bomb!" he yelped, scrabbling towards it, derezzing his mask as he snatched it.

If he was going to die, he was going to die without that uncomfortable thing on!

He pressed the button in the center…and the bomb's countdown halted.

Beck gave a sigh of relief before starting back towards the crack, hauling himself once again out of it and sprinting towards the drill tower.

"Paige may have tolerated your incompetence…" he heard Pavel monologue, "But I won't! There's a new boss in charge, _me_! That's right! You're lookin' at him…"

Beck ran towards the ladder, climbing as Pavel was too wound up in his speech.

"The big cheese…"

_"Well, he _is_ cheesy,"_ Beck smirked to himself as he climbed.

"The head honcho!"

_"With the biggest head,"_

"King of the hill!"

_"Of scrap metal,"_ Beck thought as he climbed up to a platform.

"Numero uno!" Pavel screeched.

"Pain in _my_ side," Beck muttered aloud as he flipped up over the railing of the drill and planted the bomb on the side, activating it, "Let's see how fast Tesler makes you numero _zero_ after this blows up,"

He gave a perfectly evil laugh as he started back down as quick as he could. He stopped as a flash of green light caught his eye. A brilliant beam shot into the sky.

"Zed!" Beck whispered hoarsely.

He moved faster.

_"Got to stop that race. Can't let Zed get derezzed. I lost one friend, Users, don't make it _two_!"_ Beck thought desperately as he dove to the ground, racing towards the entrance to the tunnels.

He pulled out his baton…only to realize that the Guard had sheared his precious bike in two.

Beck looked around, hastily looking to find something that would get him to the race before it started.

He spotted an already rezzed lightbuggy.

"Oh, _great_," he moaned, but it was all he had.

He raced to its side, jumping on and shooting off…and a 'safe' speed.

"Oh _c'mon_ that's all you got?!" Beck demanded as the vehicle crawled at a speed that irritated the Monitor's Son.

He stopped on top of a bridge, listening…and hearing the sound of revving engines.

"Oh no…" he breathed, "I'm too late! Think fast, Beck…"

He didn't have much time before that bomb went off…

Wait a second!

He pulled out a few grenades and planted them on the bridge, driving off it right as they detonated, effectively blocking the tunnel.

"Thank the Users," Beck sighed in relief…right as a bright green blur shot into the chamber.

He heard Zed yelp as he came to a stop right before the roadblock, Bartik and Hopper right behind him.

"This race is over," Beck announced, standing on the edge of the broken bridge.

"What do _you_ care what we do?" Zed snapped, standing.

Beck inwardly sighed. Why did Zed have to be so stubborn?

He jumped off the ledge, landing agilely on the ground before padding towards his friend.

"There's a drill at the end of this tunnel with a bomb on it," Beck explained as Zed derezzed the bike back into baton form, "When it goes off, an inferno will rip through here,"

He glared right at Bartik and Hopper…he had seen the underhanded tricks they pulled on the poor programs and what they _nearly_ did to Zed.

"Now _go_," he growled.

Bartik crossed his arms, glaring right back at Beck.

"I don't have _time_ to be messing with you, Renegade," he growled back, "So we're gonna go,"

"WHAT!? What about the race?!" Zed demanded.

"What do you care?" Bartik called as he and Hopper shot off, "You were losing anyway!"

"No…I wasn't!"

He turned back towards Beck, getting ready to say something when…

"A bomb, huh?" Paige's voice hummed, making Beck whip around, "I'll take care of that…thanks for the tip,"

And she shot off on her own bike.

Beck gave a low growl. That Program…! She irritated the _life_ out of him but he had to admit…

She _was_ determined.

He wouldn't be able to catch her unless…

"Sorry 'bout this," Beck apologized, tossing Zed the broken baton and snatching Zed's out of his hand.

"Hey!" Zed protested, as Beck broke the baton, rezzing the bike underneath him, "I _built_ that you know!"

The bike's circuits flashed from bright green to brilliant silver-white as it synced with Beck's Disk. And Beck shot after Paige, not hearing Zed's warning.

**"Danger: Energy Core unstable. Please evacuate all personnel."**

Beck's core froze as he raced forwards, he had to warn her…

**"Core meltdown in 30, 29, 28…"**

He tuned out the countdown and the shudders that raced through his frame as he closed on Paige.

"You don't know what you're doing!" he yelled.

"I'm bringing order to the Grid!" she snapped back as he pulled up next to her, "I don't think you know what _you're_ doing!"

She bumped him, sending him shooting down a different tunnel.

Oh…Users glitch it! She's too stubborn for her own good!

**"17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12…"**

He shot after her, ramming into her as he dodged her lightribbon.

"You _hear that_?!" he demanded, referring to the countdown, "If that bomb detonates while we're still in this tunnel, we _both_ die!"

He turned his head towards her.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR _LIFE_!" he screamed and she rammed into him again.

"It doesn't need saving!" she shot back as they both shot out of the tunnel into open air.

**"8, 7, 6…"**

They both stopped, watching in horror as the countdown continued.

**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Energy Core overload…"**

The Grid rocked violently, or at least it did for Beck. The young Monitor cried out as the counter hit zero, hanging onto the bike's handlebars, knuckles white.

**_"Go Monitor!"_**

"GO!" Beck screamed, "GO!"

Both he and Paige hightailed it out of there, racing through the tunnels as the drill exploded, blue flames racing hungrily after them, intent on feasting on the code of an Occupation Commander and a young System Monitor.

Beck took off his Disk and leaned over on the bike as he steered, scraping the floor of the tunnel as he rode up the side of the wall, arching across the ceiling and repeating the process over and over again, destabilizing the code of the stone.

The stone collapsed, forming a makeshift barrier.

"Keep going!" he ordered, "It won't hold for long!"

As soon as he said it, the rock exploded and the flames lapped on their heels, almost overtaking Paige. Beck noticed this and came closer to her.

"Your bike's not fast enough!" he called, "Get on!"

"In your dreams!"

Beck gave an exasperated growl and rammed into her.

"Get. _ON_!" he snarled, grabbing her arm and dragging her onto his/Zed's bike.

_"Now…Zed said there was an overdrive switch on this thing…right?"_ Beck thought as he scanned over the controls, _"Aha! There it is!"_

He engaged the switch, there was a low beeping noise and the bike shot forwards through a forest of stone pillars. Beck's mind went into shutdown and the world seemed to move slowly. He expertly guided the bike through the pillars as if he had done it since the day he was born.

"I just saved your life," Beck grinned, "A thanks would be nice,"

Paige replied with harsh blows to Beck's head and neck.

"Thanks!" she spat, continuing to hit him.

She grabbed his right hand and pinned it against his back, leaving him to steer with his left. Beck looked up, taking off his Disk.

_"Kinda hard to compensate since you're _left_ handed and I'm _right_ handed,"_

_"What was that quote that your grandfather told Sam Flynn? Oh yes…'I'm left handed, what's your superpower?'"_

_"Haha, very funny Dad. Doesn't help that you're also a freakin' ninja,"_

Beck shook off the fragmented memory.

"Really?" Paige mocked, "You need _that_?"

"It's not for _you_!" Beck snarled, throwing it at his makeshift roadblock, punching a hole big enough for them to squeeze through into the rock.

Beck leaned over the handlebars and Paige hugged his waist, leaning her head against the small of his back…and they shot through. Beck reached up and plucked his Disk out of the air.

"Saved your life…_again_!" he teased.

She reached for her own Disk and placed it right at Beck's neck.

"Let's just finish this," she snarled.

"We may not _have_ to!" Beck told her as he saw the raging inferno behind them.

He felt Paige's nails dig into his ribcage after she replaced her Disk, nearly squeezing him in two. Beck looked up, seeing an opening and seeing the _Sea_!

Just a few more nanos…! He felt the heat of the flames as they lapped against his boots, singeing them…

And they shot out of the tunnel. He wrenched the bike around so that Paige was sent tumbling off, but not too hard, and she came to her knees, looking at him in shock.

"See ya around," Beck nodded as she shakily got to her knees.

And he took off.

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

Beck walked into the Garage just to see Zed working on a new bike.

"Hey," he called, walking up to his friend, "Mara told me what happened. How ya doin'?"

"I'm ok," Zed sighed.

"Able got you working late?"

"Nah, just makin' a new bike," he dismissed, "Which, thanks to the Renegade, is how I'm spending my free time. He stole my old one,"

_"Borrowed,"_Beck immediately thought, _"I _borrowed_ it,"_

"I…just think he's trying to make things better," Beck started cagily.

"How come every time he tries to make things better they get _worse_ for me?" Zed snapped.

Beck gave a sigh, kneeling down next to his friend.

_"I've got to tell him,"_ he thought, _"He'll understand…"_

"Zed…" Beck started, "There's something I want to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

Beck took a deep breath…

_"You know…this whole 'fight for freedom' thing would be a _lot_ easier if I could tell my friends what I'm _doing_,"_

_"All telling them will do is drag them into this fight and put them in the crosshairs. Do you want to get _them_ derezzed? This fight isn't about _you_, it's about _them_!"_

Zed looked at his friend expectantly.

"Word around town…you would have won the race," Beck said.

"Thanks," Zed replied a little bit dejected.

Beck stood and started off.

_"I won't have another Rilo or Bodhi_ _on my hands,"_ Beck thought sadly, _"I won't get Zed killed…or Mara…or anyone else,"_

* * *

01000010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101111 01110101 01110100

* * *

_"Citizens of Argon!" _Tesler announced, _"The nightmare is over! The plot to sap your energy has been _foiled_. And _we_ know the culprit. It was the work of a miscreant, who wears this profanity…"_

The mark of Tron blazed white from every screen in the square, bathing the crowd in holy silver-white light.

_"The mark of the _traitor_, the _Mark_ of Tron_!"Tesler spat as his image appeared in place of the silver-white tetramino, _"But fear not! Tron is _dead_, and I assure you this impostor…this…this _Renegade_…will be brought to justice! Never forget: We are here for you!"_

A low growl escaped the Monitor's throat as he glared down at the mob. He was _not_ dead, he was _very much alive_ and he was _no_ traitor!

It took all his will power to stay hidden with his son.

He looked over at Beck, noticing the stricken look on his face.

"Why?" he breathed, "Can't they see?"

Tron looked back at the crowd.

"If we prevail in this conflict, they'll understand," he reassured him, and he turned away.

Beck stayed for a moment as he searched the crowd for familiar faces.

He found them, and his core nearly shattered.

Zed was cheering Tesler on, as were many of his friends.

"I hope you're right," Beck whispered.

Tron turned back towards his son.

"Come," he stated, holding out a hand, "We've still got work to do,"

Beck started walking towards his father, but he kept his head towards the crowd.

It didn't escape Tron's notice that a tear streaked down his son's face.

**So...that was fun to do. But trust me, _next_ chapter, which I believe is _Identity_, is going to be _extremely_ good/hard to write. Just to warn you...tissues might be necessary. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	24. Identity

**So to make up for how long the last one took, I worked hard to get this one to you all today before I have to go to work. Hope you all like this one (and I _hope_ you brought the Kleenex boxes!) :)**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 24

Identity

Beck climbed up to the main screen in Argon square, looking at his wanted poster.

"I'm flattered, but I like my privacy," he muttered, walking forwards to the screen controls, his white armor glaringly bright in the harsh light.

He tapped on the screen after he plugged in the recoder, grinning to himself as he suddenly stood up and jumped down to the ground, his light armor pixelating from white to black.

He was very proud of that new innovation he added to his Disk and Tron's half-Disk. He hadn't shown Tron yet, but he was going to in a few nanos…just after he picked up his bike. He started out on his way when the screens flickered from their multicolored display to a glowing black with brilliant blue lettering.

_Tron Lives_

He heard the chatter and he allowed himself just a small grin as he walked into the station and a chime rang out.

**"Attention Programs: There has been a security breach, prepare your Disks for scanning."**

Beck gave a groan as he shot a look back to his Disk. He didn't have _time_ to hid the Disk half. It stored all Renegade memories while Beck's Disk itself kept everything else.

"Oh, great," he grumbled, tensing up.

He felt another Program get close and he shuddered. He didn't like it when someone got too close to him, something he pulled away from both parents, but especially Tron.

"Hey," the Program started, making Beck jump, "Something tells me you don't want these goons pokin' around your Disk either,"

"Nah, I'm just late for work," Beck replied, which was _sorta_ true, by the time he'd made it to the stronghold…he's be _very_ late, might even have to stay there for the night, "Hope this doesn't take long,"

"Yeah, right," the other Program chuckled, "Look, _they_ don't need to see what we're up to before we got here, right?"

Beck gave him a concerned look, but couldn't ask questions because the purring click-growl of the sentries caught his ear. A Program started putting up a fight, not wanting his Disk to be scanned.

"Hey! You just can't take my Disk like that!" he protested, yanking on his Disk.

"Stand down or you will get derezzed," one sentry ordered.

"Now's our chance!" the other Program hissed in Beck's ear, "Follow me!"

And he ran off.

"You're gonna get yourself killed…" Beck muttered, but he followed anyway.

The two ran up the steps right as the other sentries ran to help their cronies.

Beck settled against a wall, hunkering down as a sentry passed their hiding spot.

**"Next stop: Argon Park. Please stand clear."**

He ignored the warning shudders that racked his frame as the Program moved him towards the edge of the train when it stopped at the park.

"Well, this is where we split up," the Program shrugged.

"Hey, thanks," Beck said with a smile, his light steel blue eyes sparking in thanks as he hopped off.

**"Next stop: Purgos. This is an express line, there will be no further stops,"**

The tremors shook Beck to his core…something was _wrong_…very wrong! He straightened up…feeling a little off balance. Like something had been…taken…

Oh no!

He looked up just in time to see the other Program waving a pale, blue-white Disk in the air.

Beck's eyes widened and his hand whipped back to his dock…just to feel smooth armor.

"He stole my Disk!" Beck gasped.

He closed his eyes, icy fear rushing though him.

"Way to go Beck," he groaned, "You just lost _everything_!"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Tron knocked down the final Program in the simulation with a little effort. It had been a tough cycle this time…something had gone wrong with the healing chamber, but luckily he had been able to fix it with Beck's help.

He heard the simulation room door open.

Speaking of his son…

Beck walked slowly into the room, taking great lengths to make sure that his front was to Tron at all times.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Tron asked as Beck moved to stay face first, "Something involving your back?"

"Huh? Uh, no…"

"Beck…"

"N-Nothing's wrong…" Beck stammered, backing away, "Honest!"

_"You're a _bad_ liar, Beck," _Tron thought, _"Just like your mother…but that's good,"_

Tron tilted his head and tapped his foot three times on the floor.

**"Gravity Reversal: Initiated,"** the Grid announced and the floor dropped away from the younger Program, making Beck yelp in surprise as he hit the ceiling, dock first.

Tron tapped the ground with this foot once more.

**"Gravity: Restored,"**

And Beck dropped from the ceiling, groaning as he landed on his stomach…giving Tron a clear look at his empty Disk dock.

"Beck, where is your Disk," Tron started, icy fear running down his spine.

"Um…not here?"

"Beck…"

The boy sighed, sitting up.

"It was stolen…I'm sorry,"

"…Wait here," Tron ordered, walking out of the simulations room and towards the storage room instead.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Tron's calm demeanor changed radically.

He gave a frustrated, furious howl and swept the workbench clean of any materials on it.

It wasn't _fair_! Beck had lost his memories once before…_why_ did he have to do it again!?

He sank to his knees, laying his hands on the ground as he gasped for breath, shoulders shaking in grief.

"Not again…please not again…" he begged to his User, to anyone that would listen, "I can't lose him again, it'll kill me…"

_"Get ahold of yourself TRON JA-307020,"_ Rinzler's voice hissed, _"You're no use to him like this. Help him or _I_ will,"_

Tron's eyes steeled as he got to his feet, wiping away the tears.

"You're right," he said, clearing his throat as he walked over to what looked like a rectangle with a hole in it.

He took off his Disks, disconnecting them from each other and taking his original Disk in his left hand, putting it in the hole.

A thin beam of blue light shone over the Disk and he pulled it free as the beam died, revealing a second Disk lying behind it.

He took the second Disk and went back into the simulations room, tossing the fake to Beck, who juggled it before catching it.

He twisted and pulled at the copy, trying to get it to activate, as Tron pulled off his own conjoined Disks and started messing around with his armor design.

"It doesn't work!" Beck announced, frustrated.

"That's because it's a fake," Tron stated, trying to stay calm…

He was failing miserably but managed to stay together because both halves of himself were fighting to keep his composure.

"You need to wear something on your back," he continued, "If you're spotted without a Disk…Tesler's guards will pick you up as a Stray in no time,"

He heard the _snick-click_ of a Disk connecting to a dock and then Beck's voice came again.

"How long do I have…" the boy started, voice already starting to tremble in fear, "Before I really _do_ become a Stray?"

"…Not long," Tron admitted, closing his eyes, "You've already lost…valuable time…"

"And if we _don't_ get my Disk back…?"

_"Users, I can't do this…"_

_"You _can_ and you _will_," _Rinzler's voice hissed, _"Or _I'm_ gonna do it _for you_!"_

"Your m-memory will…fade…" Tron sighed, "Everything you've ever seen or experienced…you'll forget…"

_"W-Who are you? And them?"_

_"You don't remember?"_

_"…No…should I?"_

"…So I really screwed up," Beck muttered.

The phrase was so…so _User_ that Tron actually stopped his adjusting.

"I've put _you_, my _friends_, _and_ the Revolution in danger," Beck finished.

When Tron didn't answer, Beck turned his gaze onto his father.

"Hey, _by the way_, _this_ is the part where you're supposed to cheer your friend up,"

_"I'm trying _not_ to lose it at the moment,"_ Tron thought bitterly.

"I'd rather just get back your Disk," the Monitor finally said.

"Ok, so we're _not_ friends, got it,"

_"No, we aren't, we're _family_. Father and Son,"_

"Where do we start?"

Tron finished the tweaking and replaced his Disks, letting his stealth armor, his Coup armor, replace it.

_"_My_ armor you mean,"_

_"Shut. Up,"_ Tron threatened mentally.

"There's a black market for stolen Disks," Tron said aloud, his voice distorted by the helmet, "But you can't go there alone…not in your condition…"

And there was the fact that Tron would rather be repurposed again than let Beck be harmed in that User glitched hole in the Grid.

"Let's go then," Beck suggested and Tron nodded, walking out of the room.

Beck walked past the window…and froze.

"Whoa…" he breathed, "Tron…what's that?"

Tron frowned and walked up to his son, Beck pointed past Argon at…

A brilliant white star-like object.

A rush of pure joy raced through both Monitors.

**_"User!"_**

But which one?

The heavy burden in Tron's core got even worse.

Beck had lost his Disk on his birthday.

He was now nineteen.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"Where are we going?" Beck asked as the two shot down the highway.

"Purgos," Tron replied, "The original settlement of Argon. Before the War this was a boom town…now it's a garbage heap,"

They pulled into the settlement and stopped before a shop.

"You'll start with the pawn shops," Tron stated, standing upright and clipping his baton to his leg.

They went inside and asked around, not having any luck. The second and third were just as bad.

At the forth one, Tron was at his last straw…and Rinzler took advantage of that.

"You didn't answer my question," Rinzler growled, amber-red gaze zeroing on his 'target'.

"I'm not sure I heard it right…" the Program behind the window started, "You're asking me if I have Identity Disks? _Real_ Identity Disks?"

"I know you have a secret stash somewhere," Rinzler snarled.

"Look! I don't know what you think, but I run a clean shop here! If you want stolen goods…you'll have to try elsewhere,"

Rinzler's left hand twitched, starting for his Disk…right as Beck came up.

"Please," his son begged, "We've been to three shops already. This is _very_ important! If you know _anything_ you have to tell us!"

The Program sighed.

"I know when I see a Program in trouble…" he started, "I'll help you. Let me ask around…"

"We'll come with you," Rinzler growled.

"_Alone_," the Program stated, "Sorry, that's just how it's gotta be. There's an energy canteen around the corner, I'll meet you there. My name is Kobol. You know its good you found me, in Purgos, you can't trust _anyone_,"

He got up and left while Tron snatched control and led Beck out of the building.

"He was lying," Tron growled, derezzing his helmet.

"You mean _Kobol_? The _only_ solid lead we've come up with so far?!" Beck demanded.

"If it was a lead at all,"

They came into a bigger alley and Tron stopped closing his eyes as he realized they might not find the Disk here. He turned towards his son.

"Beck, in case we don't find your Disk…I need to prepare you for the memory loss,"

"This should be fun," Beck deadpanned.

"It's a glitch," Tron told him, "It comes without warning. One moment you're normal the next you're forgetting your own name…but you'll recover…at least…the first few times…"

"And…after the first few times?"

"Permanent amnesia," Tron sighed, "You won't know who you are anymore,"

"Well it's _not_ going to come to that," Beck said stubbornly, lifting his head, "We're going to find the Program who did this to me…and put him out of business,"

_"Not before I derezz him,"_ Tron thought angrily while Rinzler agreed wholeheartedly.

He looked up just to see a few black shapes coming towards them.

"Beck…" he warned, rezzing his helmet, "We're being followed…"

More Programs came and surrounded them.

"You mean surrounded," Beck corrected and Tron tensed.

It was almost identical to the incident that had happened a year before where Beck lost _everything_.

"Let me handle this," Tron started.

He turned to face the leader of the ground while Beck stood in a ready position behind him.

"We didn't come here for trouble," Tron growled, glaring at the gang that had surrounded him and his son, "We're just passing through,"

"You passed into _our_ territory," one of them sneered, "This street belongs to _me_ and you'll pay for trespassing,"

The gang pulled out their Disks and Tron pulled out his own as they rushed him.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Beck dodged as a Disk slashed at him. He wished he had his own instead of the fake which lit up…but didn't cut or anything. He drove his elbow into the helmet of his attacker, knocking him flat while another came at him. Beck's legs coiled and he launched upwards, flipping midair and coming into a ready crouch on the other side of his attacker.

He kicked him, sending the attacker sprawling while another one's Disk came down on the Child Basic. Beck raised his fake Disk…and the assailant's very _real_ one sliced it in two. Beck fell backwards, landing on his rear. He tried to get up when his head felt like it was splitting in two.

His eyes blazed bright steel-blue as he looked around wildly as the whole area seemed to shake and blur.

"Wh-What's going on?" he demanded, "Where am I?"

Who were all these people? What in the _world_ were they wearing!? Where were his parents? Where was Kevin?

"Take him," the leader called.

Beck scooted backwards. He didn't know who these people were, but he could tell they weren't friendly. He looked up right as one of them tried to grab him…and he saw some descending shape coming towards him.

It solidified into a woman in white, a hood veiling her features. She knocked some of the gang members away. She came to a rest and threw a smoke grenade at the ground, obscuring the area. She picked Beck up and ran out of the alley.

"C'mon!" she yelled as the world stopped shaking and Beck's eyes flickered back to iron-brown.

He saw Tron sprinting after them, Disk still activated and poised to throw when Beck held up his hand.

"She saved me, she's ok," he reassured the Monitor.

"This way," the Siren ordered, climbing up a ladder, Tron and Beck following.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"I think I just had my first glitch," Beck groaned as he took his father's hand and hauled himself up to the roof.

_"Unfortunately,"_ Tron thought to himself as he walked towards the female Program who helped them.

"We should keep moving," he said out loud.

"Ugh, but I'm glad you care," Beck said sarcastically.

_"I do,"_ Tron sighed inwardly, _"I don't want to lose you…not again,"_

He came up to the female.

"Why'd you help us?" he growled, watching her.

"Because you needed it," she shrugged, taking down her hood.

Tron heard Beck shift behind him and he rolled his eyes behind his mask. _"Sirens…there's a reason they're called that, Beck,"_

"You're welcome by the way," she finished, "I'm Lux,"

"Uh I-I'm Beck," Beck started, coming forwards, "And this is…my friend,"

"Huh?" Tron asked, slightly tilting his head towards his son as Beck laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What? I'm improvising," Beck muttered.

"I've seen Programs like you before, Beck," Lux started.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Strays,"

"I'm not a Stray yet," Beck growled darkly.

"Well it's only a matter of time," Lux admitted, "But…I can help you. I know my way around Purgos,"

And she leaped off the building.

Beck let out a longing sigh.

"If my memory's going…at least the last thing I'll remember will be _her_," Beck chirped, starting forwards.

"_Focus_, Beck," Tron reprimanded with a sigh as he followed his son.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Beck drummed his fingers against the table, a nervous tic that he always had. Tron gave a pained smile behind the black glass as he recognized the rhythm.

His lullaby.

"Ok," Lux started as she came back to their table, "Well, I checked with all my contacts and none of them have heard of any stolen Disks recently,"

"And Kobol is a no-show," Beck muttered.

"Beck," Tron started, throwing a quick look at a Program in the back of the room, "There's a Program in the back who's _awfully_ interested in you. He's been staring since we walked in,"

"That's the Program who _conned_ me!"

"His name's Galt," Lux said, tossing a glance at the Program, "A small-time thief,"

The Child Basic kept his gaze locked on the thief…when a bunch of Programs passed by. Once they passed, Beck noticed that Galt disappeared.

"Hey! He's gone!" he announced, "Where'd he go?"

"He could be anywhere," Lux told him, looking around.

Beck turned towards Tron, noticing the Monitor kneeling down on the floor, touching the smooth tile. Suddenly ghostly white footprints shimmered on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Beck hissed.

Tron shot his son a grin, even though Beck couldn't see it.

"This old Monitor still has some tricks," Tron replied, "You see them?"

"The footprints…yeah…"

Tron gave a smile. Just like with Sensing, the energy signatures could only be seen by a Monitor or, if they had any, their descendants.

"C'mon," Tron started, getting up with Beck and Lux hot on his trail.

They followed the ghost prints out into a back hall where they saw Galt trying to get out the back door.

"Galt!" Beck snapped, making the thief squeak in fear and jump upwards before whirling around, "I didn't get your name last time…when you were_ stealing my Disk_!"

Tron gave a low growl, pain flaring between his eyes as they flicked from blue to amber.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Galt protested, "What Disk?"

"Looks a _lot_ like _this one_," Rinzler snarled, shoving his activated Disk under Galt's chin.

"OK!" Galt yelped, "I took it! But I don't have it anymore! I _swear!_"

"_Who'd you give it to!"_ Rinzler snapped.

"You think I'd tell you?" Galt sneered, "He's not as polite as you two,"

_"I can show you how _impolite_ I can be…"_ Rinzler thought angrily.

The thief turned his gaze towards Beck, eyes…smug.

"Everyone's gonna know your _secret_," he smirked and Beck's eyes flashed, "Rene…"

He gave a scream as a red-white Disk sprouted from his midsection, sending ruby-tinted cubes scattering to the floor as Galt derezzed.

The assassin took his Disk out of the door and bolted.

"After him!" Beck yelled, ramming down the door in pursuit, his bike rezzing underneath him as he shot forwards.

The raced down the streets of Purgos, Beck quickly getting the feel for the streets as he gained on the Program. He rammed into the assassin's bike as their ribbons flared to life, pale blue-white, glaring ice-white, pale red, and shining silver-white.

Beck kept ramming into the other bike, swerving as a pillar came between them but slamming into it once on the other side.

The other Program rammed into Beck, putting him on the other side of a barrier.

"BECK!" Tron yelled but Beck kept his speed, ramping off the street and derezzing his bike as he crashed through the window of a building.

He ran past multiple Programs, muttering apologies as he did before jumping out the window, glass flying around him in a shimmering halo as he re-rezzed his bike and its ribbon before hitting the ground. He saw Tron's bike's circuits brighten in pride for his son as Beck shot forwards…

His eyes flared steel blue as pain gripped his mind in its fiery, molten metal claws. Beck gave a scream as the world rocked.

_Where am I? What's going on? Where's Dad? Where's Mom? Pain. Hurts. Disk! Need Disk! What's going on…_

He turned his head to see the beautiful woman in white on the side…

"Beck! Look out!" she called.

"W-what?" he stammered, looking ahead and ramming right into the pale-red wall of light.

He flipped over the wall, tumbling in a tangle of dark limbs as he lay flat on the ground, his steel blue eyes fluttering closed.

He heard someone scream his name…a male voice…and then it all went black.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"…eck, wake up,"

Beck's iron-brown gaze fluttered open to see Tron kneeling beside him.

"Ooooh, where are we?" he groaned, "Ow, my _head_,"

"Lux's home. What do you remember?" Tron asked.

"I remember chasing after that Program…I crashed through a building and was back on the street…and then nothing," Beck started, "Did I glitch again?"

Tron gave a nod.

"A bad one," he explained as Lux came over with some sort of baton in her hand.

"I'll patch him up," she told him.

Tron gave a nod and got up, leaving Beck to sit on the chair while Lux patched him up.

"Nice place," Beck started, "How'd you get it?"

Lux looked up at him as she finished.

"I have my ways," she smirked, and then sighed, "Without your Disk…this is the best I can do,"

She got up and walked off. Beck stood, his body screaming in protest as he did, and walked over to his father.

"Learn anything from Galt's Disk?" he asked.

"He was scum…which is hardly news," Tron growled, "I _did_ find the memory where he robbed you,"

Beck's eyes flickered again as he stared at the memory, at his own ghost.

"Who is that?" he suddenly asked.

"…Beck…that's _you_…"

"What am I doing there?" Beck blinked.

"You were fighting a revolution," Tron replied, cold flooding his system.

_"Not again, _please_ not again!"_

"What Revolution…" Beck demanded as his eyes flared steel blue.

"Beck…stay with me!" Tron pleaded, starting forwards while Beck scrambled back.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Beck demanded, "_Why are you hiding your face!?"_

"Beck!" Tron cried and then let out a harsh scream as electricity sparked over his frame, throwing him to the floor as Lux retracted her staff.

Beck backpedalled, stumbling backwards as Lux advanced.

"Stay back…" he warned, "Don't…"

"It's ok…" Lux reassured him, "It's ok, everything will be clear soon. We're here to help you,"

"W-We?" Beck stammered as the world continued to shake.

A figure appeared in the door, the same one that attacked Beck and Tron outside of the pawn shop, the same one that derezzed Galt.

"I told you," the figure started, derezzing its helmet and revealing Kobol's face, "Don't trust _anyone_,"

Lux went over to Kobol and placed a hand on his chest.

"Beck, this is Kobol, he's going to take good care of you,"

"How do you know my name?" Beck asked, blue eyes gleaming softly.

"You told me, remember?" Lux asked.

"Oh…I guess…" Beck started slowly, looking around at the room.

"I've _never_ seen eyes like that," Lux murmured as Beck wandered off, "I've seen blue and I've seen grey, but _never_ that. They're like how the stories say _Tron's_ were,"

"You're going by a silly superstition?" Kobol snorted.

"I'm just saying, his eyes fascinate me,"

Kobol shook his head.

"What did you find out about him?" Lux asked, throwing a sideways look at Beck.

"There's a locked down section in his memory," Kobol replied, "We couldn't get it cracked…but he's a Child Basic,"

Lux's eyes widened as she looked at Beck again, watching as the young Program traced the counter's circuits with curiosity, trembling as the Grid sent shudders racing up and down his frame.

"A _Child Basic_?" Lux hissed, "Who're his parents then?"

"That was in the locked section, my dear," Kobol explained, "Probably some insurgents,"

"Why don't we just ask?" Lux retorted, "Beck?"

The Child Basic jumped like he had been stung and his steel-blue gaze flicked towards the Siren.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

Beck gave a slow nod.

"Why?" came the boy's question.

"Oh…we just thought that we could help find them," Lux replied, "Can you tell us their names?"

Beck blinked, holding his head as another glitch rocked him.

"Trevor," he finally said, "My dad's name is Trevor,"

"What kind of Program is he?"

"Program?"

"What does he do?"

"He's a chief of security,"

"A Monitor?" Kobol hissed softly, "So the kid can Sense, but I've never heard of a Trevor…"

"And your mother?" Lux continued, ignoring him.

"Y-Yori…" Beck stuttered, shaking his head to clear it, but failing, "She…"

He stopped.

"I…dunno what…I can't…who…" he gave a low whine of pain as he held his head.

"You heard of a Yori?" Kobol asked.

"A long time ago…a Simulations Program," Lux replied, "But there hasn't been a Yori on the Grid for over a thousand cycles,"

"So it's possible that he's a Monitor and a Simulations Program's child,"

"If he is _that_ Yori's son…then Clu will be trying to get his claws on him more than ever,"

"Why?"

"Because that Yori? She was bonded to a Monitor,"

"So it _is_ possible…"

"And very dangerous!" Lux hissed, "Because that Monitor was _Tron_!"

"Tron's dead,"

"But that doesn't mean that the boy doesn't have Tron's skill. _If_ he's Tron's son…which I highly doubt,"

"Why?"

"Because he's not _that_ old. He's 52 cycles at most,"

"Forget about it," Kobol dismissed, "Let's just get our little Renegade to the soldiers,"

"What about him?"

She pointed to Tron's limp form.

"Don't…don't hurt him," Beck stated, "He didn't hurt me, honest. He hasn't done anything wrong,"

"Take him too," Kobol ordered, "Beck, follow me,"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

When Tron came too, it was just in time to see Lux trying to take off his helmet.

"His helmet won't come off," she announced.

"Forget that, he's nothing!" Kobol snorted, "We have _bigger_ things to worry about!"

He looked at Beck and gestured at a large, yellow-white beam blazing into the sky.

"See that light?" he asked and Beck gave a slow nod, "That's where your friends are going to meet us. We're taking you back home…"

"Beck!" Tron yelled, getting the boy's attention, "That's an emergency beacon to summon the military! They're turning you in to the _Occupation_!"

"I'm _part_ of the military," Beck corrected, "Kobol told me,"

"Beck_ no_! He's _lying _to you!" Tron cried.

"Don't listen to him," Lux dismissed as Beck blinked rapidly, "You're an officer in Tesler's army, you just lost your Disk, if you go back with Kobol you'll get it back…"

"AW SHE'S _LYING_ TO YOU BECK!" Tron screamed, "THEY _BOTH_ ARE!"

"Enough!" Kobol snarled, rushing forwards with Disk in hand.

Lux stopped him as Beck stiffened.

"If you derezz him, you could lose Beck's trust!" she hissed.

"How _dare_ you question me!" Kobol snapped, grabbing Lux's wrist and causing her to cry out, he shot a look at Beck and then at Tron, "Watch him until I get back,"

He put a hand on Beck's should and the two walked off.

"Lux you have to let me go!" Tron snapped, "Kobol's taking Beck to be _derezzed_!"

"No, repurposed,"

Tron's core froze.

No…no no _NO!_

"My job was to follow you until Beck forgot who he was…then he'd be easier to take," she continued, sitting on a ledge, "And it worked,"

"Free me," Tron insisted, "Your own _life_ is in danger! Kobol derezzed Galt, he almost derezzed _me_! Soon it'll be your turn!"

Lux gave a derisive laugh.

"No you're _wrong_," she insisted, getting up into Tron's face, "Kobol would _never_ hurt me. He _loves_ me,"

Tron looked up at her.

"Who is it you're trying to convince?"

She stood up, face dark as she took off her Disk and activated it.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"There they are Beck," Kobol said, looking at the Recognizer slowly coming closer and closer to the two, "You'll be home soon,"

Beck winced as another glitch sent pain through his head. He heard footsteps behind him…

"_Back away from him, Kobol_!" Tron snarled, Disk activating.

Kobol and Beck both turned towards the Monitor. Beck's blank gaze looking right through Tron and the Monitor died inside as he saw the look again.

The traitor took out his Disk…as well as a soft blue Disk.

_Beck's_ Disk!

"Is _this_ the Disk you're looking for?" Kobol snapped, charging towards Tron.

The Monitor set his feet, settling into a fighting stance as Kobol rammed into him. Tron dodged the first blow, ducking under the Disk and lashing out, his _sound_ growling through the air, his circuits flickering between orange and blue as he slashed at the cretin that took his son's Disk. Kobol flipped over him but he was expecting it as Kobol threw his Disk. Rinzler cut the Disk out of the air, pouncing forwards, slashing at the monster, snarling angrily as Kobol blocked his Disk.

Kobol lunged forwards, knocking him off balance. He pinned Rinzler to the ground but the Enforcer snarled, rearing back his fist and letting loose, cracking Kobol across the faceplate of his mask and kicking him away.

He relinquished his hold on Beck's Disk and it rolled on the ground with a faint clang, but he got back up, wielding a _staff_.

Rinzler growled. He _hated_ staffs. Clu used to jab him when Tron got control and nearly derezzed the Admin a few times…

_Deserved it. Did not. Did so._

"Shut. Up," Rinzler growled to himself as Kobol whirled the staff around.

He lunged forwards, but Rinzler blocked the staff.

"Who _are_ you?" Kobol breathed, _obviously_ he'd never fought anyone of this caliber.

_Rinzler. Error. Tron. Error._

Rinzler snarled, forcing Kobol to lose his grip on his staff, sending it flying. He struck Kobol with his fist over and over again.

_"You will never hurt my son again!"_ the Enforcer thought angrily as he repeatedly struck, finally forcing Kobol to the ground.

He pulled out his Disk, getting ready to strike him down…

When the end of the staff nudged his helmet.

The orange circuits dimmed to blue as Tron faced his son…the blank gaze locked onto him with a dead fire.

"Derezz him he's the enemy!" Kobol ordered.

_"Beck…no…"_ Tron thought, watching his son.

Beck blinked rapidly, shaking his head in confusion as another glitch took him.

"Do it!" Kobol screamed, "I command you!"

Beck's eyes flickered in confusion as his memories tried to resurface but to no avail.

Tron gave a sigh.

"I know you're still there, Beck," he started, "The memory loss hasn't taken all of you. Killing is not your way…"

He derezzed his helmet, revealing his face.

Kobol froze as Beck dropped the staff, recognition flaring in his eyes…his _steel blue_ eyes.

_"Dad…"_ the boy whispered and Tron's core leaped.

He _remembered!_

Tron gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Tron…" Kobol stammered.

"Beck…this is…about more than the Uprising," Tron started, "You're my friend…my _son_. I didn't say it before because I didn't think I could…but that was wrong of me…we are _family_,"

Kobol's eyes went wide with shock as he looked quickly between Beck and Tron…finally seeing the resemblance between the two.

"Be who you are," Tron finished, "You don't need your memories for that…"

"Dad…" Beck murmured.

Tron gave a weak smile…and then groaned in pain as his scars flared. He fell to his side.

"What are you doing?!" Kobol demanded, "You work for Tesler!"

"I'm not a killer," Beck replied stubbornly, steel-blue eyes hard, "I don't derezz Programs…I won't derezz my own father,"

Kobol turned towards Tron and then looked at Beck.

"Too bad," he sneered, scooping up Beck's Disk and charging at him, "Because I do!"

He attacked Beck, the younger Program leaning back as he retreated.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

_"Dad is Tron. My _Dad_ is _Tron_!"_ Beck thought as he stared at the familiar face in front of him.

Oh if only _Kevin_ had been here to see this!

He dodged as Kobol slashed at him, leaning backwards with every step.

"I thought I had something with the Renegade!" Kobol cackled, "But now I have _Tron_! And it seems…the _Son _of Tron!"

Beck grabbed his head, crying out in pain as the glitch stabbed at his memory. Kobol slammed into him, knocking the boy back as he screamed. _Disk need Disk need Disk! Can't think. What's going on? What's happening to me? What am I doing here? Who am I? Dad. Where's Dad? Where's Mom? Dad! DAD! Hurts! Pain. Shaking. Error. Error. Error. Help please! _

"Agh! DAD!" Beck howled, tearing at his reddish-brown hair as the glitch stabbed mercilessly at him, "H-Help! P-Please!"

Tron staggered towards the two, grabbing Kobol from behind and snatching the blue Disk from Kobol's hand.

"BECK!" he yelled, throwing the Disk, "YOUR DISK!"

Beck reached out, snatching the smooth circle from the air.

_Hurts. Pain. Error. Error. Error. Help! Help! Who am I? What's going on? Make it stop! Error. Error. Error._

And he replaced it on his back, eyes glowing pearly white as it synced. The air stopped shimmering, the pain ceased and Beck gasped for breath for a second before turning his face to the fighters.

"Guess what?" he growled as Kobol threw Tron off of him, "I'm _back_,"

He rushed forwards, leaping into the air and kneeing Kobol under the chin before landing on the ground in a crouch.

"Don't _ever_ threaten my _Dad_ again!" Beck snarled.

He rose to his feet, coming towards his father.

"Dad…" Beck whispered, picking up his father's injured form and slinging his arm around his shoulders.

Tron leaned his head on Beck's shoulder.

"You remember…" he murmured.

"We should go," Beck added, looking up at the Recognizer.

"We can't just leave Kobol here, he knows your identity, Beck," Tron explained, "And _who_ you really are,"

"Then we bring him with us," Beck replied.

"Bring me _where_ son of Tron?" Kobol asked as he cuffed his own wrist to Beck's, Beck tried to get the cuffs off but to no avail.

Kobol gave a harsh scream as a white Disk slashed into his midsection, causing him to burst into pixels.

Both father and son looked up as the Disk returned to its mistress' hand. Lux hopped down off the ledge and started towards the two Monitors.

"You being alive changes _everything_!" Lux breathed, looking at the scarred Monitor, "If I had only known earlier I…"

The sound of sentries marching off the Recognizer cut her off. Beck reached for his Disk but stopped as Tron gave a growl of pain, his scars flaring. Beck gently helped his father to his knees while Lux came around side of them.

"Look, we…we can't let them get to you!" she held up the red-tinged Disk and gave it to Beck, "Take Kobol's Disk…destroy it. I'll hold them off…"

She got up and ran towards the sentries. Beck's hand slipped and his steel blue eyes widened as he saw the white Disk right behind Kobol's.

"Her Disk…" he breathed, lunging forwards, "NO!"

Tron caught his son.

"She's trying to save us, Beck," he explained.

"NO!" Beck screamed, "LUX!"

Tron staggered to his knees as Lux's staff unfurled, slamming into sentries left and right while Tron dragged his son towards the stairs.

"NO!"

"Beck, please, come!" Tron pleaded.

"LET GO!" Beck screeched, thrashing, "DAD LET GO! NO! LUX! STOP!"

Lux looked up at the sound of her name, a faint smile on her lips…right as a sentry stabbed her in the stomach with his staff, making her break into silver cubes.

"NOOOOOO!" Beck howled.

And Lux was gone.

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Deep in the Outlands, the father and son stood by an energy pool. Beck and Tron had already destroyed Kobol's Disk…with a vengeance. Now it was time to give a hero's goodbye to the Siren.

"She sacrificed herself to save us," Tron started, "_That's_ who Lux really was, a hero,"

He released the Siren's Disk into the pool, the energy taking the Disk into itself and starting to derezz it.

"She also became a friend," Beck added.

He closed his eyes and they stood in silence for a few moments.

"I remember what you said back there," Beck suddenly announced, making Tron look at him with surprise, "Got a little emotional huh Dad? Don't worry…I won't hold it against you,"

Tron put an arm around his son, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"A long time ago, I misjudged someone," he began.

"Clu?" Beck asked.

Since getting his Disk back, his Grid-Memories were coming back, he remembered Bodhi, Able, Zed, Mara…everything he had learned here…

"I let friendship cloud judgement…and…paid a heavy price," Tron finished, "But I didn't misjudge you, Beck, with you I chose well…my son,"

Beck gave a smile and looked up at the white star-like light in the east.

"You still haven't told me what that was,"

"It's the Portal to the User world," Tron explained, "Our way out,"

"But we're not going?"

Tron gestured at the Portal.

"It can only stay open for so long before…"

The light flickered and went out, making Tron give a sigh.

"Going out," he finished, "It can only be opened from the outside…and there's no way for us to tell them we're here…"

There was silence between the two and then…

"Happy birthday, Beck," Tron murmured as Beck gave a soft smile.

"Thanks, Dad," the younger Program replied, "I just…I just wish that Mom was here to celebrate with us…and Kevin…and everyone else,"

"We'll get out," Tron promised, "Just not this year,"

"What?" Beck asked, "Oh…so the Portal only opens…"

"On your birthday," Tron nodded, "It…helps me keep track of how long we've been here,"

"So I'll be twenty by the time we get outta here,"

"Sounds like it,"

"So how old are _you_ then?"

Tron gave a bark of laughter, "I honestly have _no_ idea!"

"Let's…let's go back to the stronghold…ok?" Beck asked.

Tron gave a slight laugh and held his son close.

"Whatever you say, Beck,"

* * *

01001001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" Tron asked as Beck came into the main room later after he had gotten some rest.

Curfew had fallen by the time they had gotten back and Beck was forced to stay…not that he hadn't minded of course.

"Much, _much_ better," Beck yawned, stretching a bit, "So…what are we gonna do now, Tron?"

Tron froze.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me…well, there's got to be some sort of mission we've got to run or _something_, right?" Beck asked, turning around…his iron-brown gaze questioning.

Tron's core shattered.

"Take the…take the work-cycle off, Beck," Tron started, "After what happened…you need some rest,"

Beck's face brightened.

"Thanks, Tron!"

And he was gone.

Tron fell to his knees and let out a long, low keen.

Beck didn't remember…it had just been the glitch.

**Bwahahaha! I am evil to you guys, I know. But...this idea just came. Sorry to dash your hopes against the rocks (or maybe not?) So...I'm going to run away from the angry mob and see you later!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	25. ISOlated

***Comes out of hiding* Your mobs need work, guys :P Ok, so I apologize for the last one (not! ;D) Sorry guys, it was just too much fun. To make up for it, I wrote you all a new one...And _no_ I did not mess up on the title...I did that on purpose.**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 25

ISOlated

"So what's the mission this time?" Beck asked his father as he came up beside him.

"Tesler's base, a heavily guarded impenetrable fortress of death…"

"Aren't you the cheery one," Beck snarked.

Tron shot him a look.

"There are over 20,000 soldiers on constant patrol," he continued, "Who will _not_ hesitate to derezz you if they see you,"

He turned back to his son and jabbed at his chest.

"So make _sure_ they don't see you,"

"Guess that near-Stray incident made you over protective," Beck hummed while Tron closed an eye, "Ok, ok, I'm shutting up,"

He turned to Tron after lowering his hands.

"Stealth…now _that_ I can do,"

"You'll need to be quick," Tron instructed, "That data cube we're after will give us critical advantage over the Occupation,"

"Don't worry, they won't even know I'm there…"

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck crawled through the ventilation shaft, the crimson light turning his armor a pale, pearly red while his circuits still surged white.

He looked around…Tron said that the panel behind the cube chamber would have a grating of sort…aha!

Beck hooked his fingers in the holes before carefully lifting it away, revealing the data cube. The Child Basic snatched the cube and started out…right as an alarm blared.

"Great!" Beck growled, crawling out of the duct as fast as he could.

He kicked out a grate and hit the floor, rolling to his feet and racing towards the exit, feeling like he was flying. He looked up and saw the exit starting to close on him.

_"Not gonna happen!"_ he thought.

He ran faster, taking out his baton and breaking it, leaping upwards as the Lightjet sketched itself into the air underneath him, solidifying and shooting upwards. He shot through the rapidly closing door right as it slammed shut behind him.

"Haha! Take that!" Beck crowed, soaring up through the Grid-sky.

**_"Behind you! Danger!"_**

Beck turned around, seeing Paige behind him in a…

"A _lightchopper?_" Beck snorted, "You'll _never_ catch me me in _that_!"

He heard the distinct roar of a jet engine and he cringed.

"Lightjets on the other hand…" he muttered, wrenching the jet to the side as Paige started shooting at him.

He shot upwards, looking for all the world that he was trying to stall his engine…but he arced back at the last moment, coming up behind his targets.

He readied his weapons system…when Paige started shooting at him in her chopper. He banked to the left, nearly clipping Paige's chopper as he flew by.

"Users, will you _ever_ give up?" he demanded, not that she could hear him, but it was good to get that out.

They flew towards and island, Paige shooting at him as they flew, trying to avoid the rock walls that loomed up around them.

Beck looked behind him, seeing Paige's irritated face behind him.

_"Well, she's not going to like what I'm about to do…"_ he thought as the ribbon flashed to life, streaming behind him.

He arced around her, trying to trap her with a wall of silver-white light…when she shot out his engine. He started falling, and Beck desperately punched the return switch with his thumb.

"C'mon, _c'mon_!" he begged, as the jet's form flickered, turning insubstantial and then reverting to its solid form, "Now would be a _good_ time to turn back into a baton!"

The ground came closer and closer at an alarming rate and Beck, panicking, bailed out right as the the jet smashed into the island. He landed hard on the ground, stumbling to a halt as he hid behind a rock.

"Great, that's _two_ batons I've broke," Beck muttered as he watched the sky.

The Occupation jets arced across the sky…and left.

_"Good,"_ Beck thought as he sank down with his back to the wall, _"Maybe…when they…leave…I can…find…"_

His eyes fluttered shut and he fell into shutdown.

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"What are you doing?"

As soon as she asked it, Quorra almost wished she hadn't.

Kevin's ice blue gaze locked onto her without its normal mischievous gleam. It was like someone had sucked the life out of his eyes. But who could blame him?

His best friend…almost a brother…had disappeared out of the blue and had been gone for a year.

"Kevin? Please, you _have_ to talk sometime," she begged, putting a hand on her son's shoulder, caressing the ISO glyph on his upper arm with her thumb.

He carefully took his arm away from her, settling back at his computer and working.

"Kevin?"

"Working,"

Quorra jumped at the unexpected sound. She waited for him to speak again, but Kevin didn't continue.

"Working on what?"

"Finding Tron,"

"Kevin…the plane…"

"I KNOW THAT!" Kevin snapped, whirling around, "But I'm not giving up, even if you all have. I can't…he wouldn't give up on me…I'm not giving up on him,"

He turned back to his computer and Quorra closed her eyes, getting up and walking out of her son's room.

As soon as she left, Kevin closed his eyes and leaned his head against his palm.

"Where are you, Beck?"

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

_"Where are you, Beck?"_

Beck's eyes flashed open.

Someone had called his name…but as far as he knew, he was the only one here…right? He got up, slowly and painfully, his arm especially.

He ignored it though and picked up a piece of wreckage, trying to figure out how to fix it…and failing miserably.

"Flynn himself couldn't fix this mess," he muttered, throwing away the wing piece in disgust.

He heard a cracking, crumbling noise and he whirled around just to see a piece of the island derezzing and falling into the Sea.

"Whoa…" he breathed, racing up on top of a ridge and watching as more and more of the island fell away.

This was _not_ good.

He heard someone yelling and he whipped around, rezzing the mask over his features.

"Hey!" he yelled as the figure straightened up…revealing Paige's slender form.

_"Aw, _great_," _Beck thought miserably, _"Stuck here on an island with _her_!?"_

"Huh," she started, her Disk humming as she ran towards him, derezzment _clearly_ her intent, "You're a hard Program to derezz. But you know what? I _like_ a challenge!"

She hurled her Disk and Beck leaped over it, letting the deadly orange edge slash where his feet had been.

"We've got a problem!" Beck tried as he landed and got back up…

Just in time for Paige to land a kick at his face, forcing him to fall to the ground.

"No, _you've_ got a problem!" Paige snarled, catching her Disk as Beck scrambled to get up.

She tried to hit him but Beck blocked her as she kept trying to hit him.

"Hold on!" Beck pleaded, "I've gotta show you something!"

"You think I'm that gullible!?" Paige demanded, throwing a punch at him again but he blocked her.

She launched herself into a powerful roundhouse kick, slamming into the side of Beck's neck and sending him flying.

Beck groaned as he hit the ground, the data cube flying out of his hand. Paige's honey colored eyes lit up and she ran for the cube. Beck saw where she was going and tried to get to get to it first…but Paige snatched it up right as Beck's hand clipped it.

She danced out of the way as Beck stood up.

"You probably thought I _forgot_ about this?" she sneered.

And the island shook, making the both of them stumble. Paige's high heeled boots weren't suited very well for earthquakes on stone…and she started to fall of the bridge. Beck lunged forwards as Paige caught the side. He leaned over and offered his hand.

_"Now_ will you listen?" he asked, jumping back as Paige tried to take off his hand, "Will you just _stop_!?"

He pointed at a derezzing part of the island.

"Look what's happening!" he ordered.

"It's disintegrating," Paige breathed.

"The shock from my crash destabilized the code of the island," he explained, "It's _derezzing_ and there's _no way_ to stop it. Pretty soon, the whole island is going to fall apart,"

He reached out his hand.

"Still want to keep fighting?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Paige growled, but she gave a sigh, "But I guess it'll have to wait,"

She took his hand and he hauled her up.

He looked behind her at the crashed chopper.

"No way _that'll_ ever fly again," he stated.

"It doesn't _have_ to fly," Paige corrected, "Just float,"

"Look around," Beck told her, "There's no armies out here, no soldiers, just us. If we wanna live, we have to work together,"

"I _am_ the army," Paige replied stubbornly, "And I'm getting off this rock _alone_!"

And she ran off towards the wreckage.

"If there was an award for stubbornness, she'd win it," Beck growled to himself, watching as she took a piece of the chopper and shoved it towards the water, jumping on and paddling towards Argon.

Beck shook his head.

It didn't take a mechanic to know that it _wasn't_ going to work.

He started towards the beach, watching as Paige's makeshift life-raft sank and the commander swam back towards the island, coughing up the viral code from the Sea. The beach's code shattered underneath her and Paige yelped, throwing herself to stable sand.

Beck stood in front of her, crossing his arms.

"Still don't think you need my help?" he asked.

She got up, shoving past him and going over to a ledge, sitting down and sulking. She _knew_ he was right…but she didn't want to admit it.

"The water's going to get even rougher as more of the island breaks up," Beck told her, "I might be able to attach the propulsion unit from your chopper to my lifeboat. Modify it to work in water,"

"Don't you need to be an engineer or mechanic to do something like that?" Paige asked suspiciously.

Beck cringed under the mask. _That_ was an idiotic mistake. He could almost hear Tron reprimanding him about it.

"How hard could it be?" he finally said.

"It could be…impossible,"

_"Luckily for you, you have a mechanic here,"_ Beck thought with a sly smile.

"Look," he said aloud, "I can't do this alone, and neither can you. And if we don't work _fast_…we'll _drown_,"

"At least I'll have the satisfaction of seeing the end of the Renegade," Paige retorted.

"Do you _really_ want to die here?" Beck demanded as Paige looked at another piece of the island that was derezzing, "We can _do_ this, trust me,"

She turned towards him, her honey gaze zeroing in on his throbbing arm.

"You're injured," she stated.

Beck looked down at the wound, his code shifted inside. He _hated_ seeing someone's open code…it always unnerved him and seeing his own made him feel slightly dizzy.

It was gaping, glowing a glaring white.

"It's nothing," he said with faux nonchalance.

Paige closed an eye and got up, pulling out a scanner and scanning Beck's arm, showing signs of viral infection.

"Without treatment you could lose the arm," Paige told him, "I'll need to access your Disk,"

Beck pulled away, closing an eye in suspicion as she grabbed at his Disk. He snatched her wrist, keeping her from going any farther, a low rumbling warning built up in his throat.

She jerked her hand back.

"I'm only doing this because I need your help," she growled.

"So…are we agreeing to a truce?" Beck started slowly, his wounded arm's hand starting to shake.

"A _temporary_ truce," Paige corrected.

She held out her hand for his Disk and Beck warily detached it, holding onto it and jerking it out of the way when Paige latched onto it.

"You're not gonna try to derezz me again?" Beck started, "I have your word as a soldier?

"You have my word," Paige reassured him as Beck released and she pulled up his holographic portrait.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Beck asked.

"All soldiers learn how to treat battle injuries," she explained, "It's part of our training,"

Beck tensed as she worked on the injury, all she would have to do is have her fingers slip and she could see who he was, see his memories, see Tron…

She could even derezz him.

But true to her word, Paige sealed up the wound, and the biting pain was gone. He put a hand to the smooth armor.

"Huh," he started, "Feels good as new,"

She held out his Disk and he reached for it…Paige playfully jerked it back and Beck narrowed his eyes…

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"He's so quiet," Quorra murmured as Kevin walked in the door from his day at college, "And seeing as that it's _Kevin_, it's scary,"

"He's grieving," Yori sighed, "He thinks they're…dead…and…"

She wiped away a tear, sniffing.

"They weren't waiting for us," Yori whispered, "They weren't waiting at the Portal,"

"That only means that they're still getting Beck's memories back," Quorra told her.

"Or they _are_ derezzed,"

Yori caressed the photo of the two graduates in her hand, both of them acting silly as the picture was taken…and then Kevin took Beck's diploma.

_"Flynn! Give it back!"_

_"If you can _catch_ me, Tron!"_

_"I worked hard on that! If anything I need yours too! Since _I_ did all the work!"_

"I wonder what he's like," Yori murmured, touching her son's face in the picture, "Has he made friends…found someone special…"

"What trouble he's gotten himself into…" Quorra added and then explained as Yori shot her a look, "Face it, he's _Tron's_ son…that boy is _going_ to get into some sort of trouble,"

Yori gave a sigh.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree,"

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Paige woke up with Disk activated as she shot to her feet, making Beck jump. He looked up from his work, shaking off the fragmented memory that came with him nearly falling into the water.

"Not bad, if I say so myself," he said, indicating the boat as he stood.

"Assuming it _works_," Paige snorted, deactivating her Disk and reattaching it to her back.

"My power pack is drained…" Beck apologized, "It's the only one I had,"

"My chopper has a full power pack," Paige offered, "We can use it,"

They both started towards the chopper and Paige showed him where it was. Beck used his Disk to cut the pack out of the damaged chopper and they shoved it out of the chopper. The Child Basic opened the box and started messing with the pack.

"Suppose we make it back to Argon," he started, "Then what?"

"You either give yourself up, or I derezz you. Your choice,"

_"Wow, straightforward that one,"_

"Hmm, some choice," Beck replied dryly, "Hand me that tail flap, we can use it as a rudder,"

"What, do I work for _you_ now?" Paige teased.

**_"Danger! Run! Quick!"_**

The ground started shaking. And Beck saw the rock underneath Paige starting to break apart.

"PAIGE LOOK OUT!" Beck yelled getting up.

The ground shattered and sent Paige screaming off the edge.

"Paige!" Beck called, running to the edge to see Paige holding onto a ledge, her honey colored eyes wild with fear, "Paige…hang on!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Paige shrieked as Beck started back to the raft, "COME BACK!"

_"Hold on, just hold on…"_ he begged mentally as he made it to the raft, setting the power pack in place.

"Hang, on Paige," he breathed, powering up the craft…and it failed on him, "WHAT!? C'mon!"

He slammed his fist against the controls again.

"C'MON!"

The engine started and Beck gave a cry of joy as he shoved the raft into the water, hopping on and racing towards where Paige was hanging on.

Right as he reached it, the ledge derezzed, sending the commander screaming into the water.

Beck forced the boat to stop and he dived into the water, ignoring the fear that clenched around his core.

_Stunned. Warning: Shutdown Impending. Dark. Alone. Sinking. Help! Can't breathe! I am *static* Error! No! Not *static*! Error! Warning: Shutdown Impending_. _Poisoned waters. Whoami? *Static*. Error. Error. I. Am…Blind! Can't see!_ _ Water seeps through the crack Clu gave me, I can't breathe, water floods into my mouth, into my nose, it hurts! Can't breathe…So alone, can't think, no identity. Disks gone._

Beck shook his head violently as he saw Paige's dimly glowing red form sinking into the Sea, he nearly reached her when a claw came from above and latched around her, pulling her up.

The Child Basic swam upwards, making sure that it carried her all way way and not dropping her. He reached up and touched her hand, reassuring her that help had found her, even though he was pretty sure that she couldn't feel it.

And he surfaced, swimming towards his raft as the chopper carrying Paige took her back to Argon.

"I hope someday you realize…I'm one of the good guys," he murmured.

* * *

01001001 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"…And after all that…" Beck started, "I didn't even make it back with the data cube,"

"We'll have other chances to get our hands on Tesler's plans," Tron reassured his son, "But I'm impressed that you risked your life to try to save an enemy,"

Beck turned a sheepish smile towards his father and Tron couldn't help but feel the pride in his son overflow.

"I _thought_ she was starting to trust me," he admitted, "Besides, I gave her my word,"

"You did the right thing, Beck," Tron smiled, putting a hand on Beck's shoulder.

He started back towards the simulation room with Beck on his heels.

_"And I am _so_ very proud of you,"_

**So Kevin hasn't given up and Beck still has no idea. I'm sorry for the shortness...this one was a 'Paige-centric' chapter and I wanted to so something like that but different. Since Paige had dealings with ISOs in the past (including Kev's Mom) I figured why not feature the two ISOs in Beck's life? Next up is Price of Power...little spoiler: Tron's not the only one with a dark, feral side. And _this_ one is just as bad if not worse!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	26. Price of Power

**Long chapter! Yay! I remember first seeing this one on TV, first thing that went through my mind is how Elijah Wood (Beck) took to seeing the script. Seeing as it was similar to a previous work done by him...a very famous movie _trilogy_ and one of my all-time favorite books/movies. Can you guess what it is? Anyway, here's _Price of Power_.**

**And we've reached 200 reviews! Special thanks to guest reviewer Snowflake for being #200!**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 26

Price of Power

If you asked Beck, he would say that the dirigibles were awkward, funny looking things that you wouldn't catch him dead on…

Well…unless Tron had a mission for him to do.

Like now.

_"I need you to get the scientist called Shaw, he has a weapon that he's bringing to Tesler. If Tesler gets his hands on it…"_

_"Lemme guess, we're dead?"_

_"Don't get smart with me,"_

"I _hate_ these things," Beck muttered as he stalked towards the locked room, "I really do. And I even _told_ Tron that!"

And the Monitor had laughed.

Hard.

Which was almost as frightening as the dead, silent, steely-blue glare Tron gave Beck after the Monitor had finished laughing.

Beck mentally counted down the nanos left on the device he had left on the dirigible engine.

_"In three…two…one…"_

The lights flickered off.

**"Engines: Offline,"** the Grid announced while Beck struck, easily taking out the disoriented sentries, **"Please stand by for emergency evacuation,"**

As the last sentry fell, Beck rushed forwards, hiding underneath the window. Childish…but this would be oh so much _fun_!

He saw a flash of black and orange above him and he popped up.

_"Boo,"_ he thought as the Guard stumbled backwards and Beck slashed the hinges on the door, kicking it in and knocking Guard out.

"The Renegade!" Shaw squeaked, holding his box closer to him.

"You missed your stop, Shaw," Beck said, as the remaining Guards got in ready position, "Grab your bags, we're getting off,"

"Looks like _you_ got on the wrong ship!" Shaw corrected as the Guards started forwards.

Beck rushed them, driving his fist into one's gut before knocking him flat, dodging another's strike just to crack him good across the Disk dock, kicking the third and knocking him to the ground as well.

The Child Basic turned towards the scientist…

Only to see him running out the door.

"Why do they _always_ run?" Beck sighed before giving chase.

He launched himself towards the crates on either side of the hall and ran across the side of them, pushing off and landing in front of Shaw.

"You're a scientist, Shaw, not a murderer!" Beck said, holding out his hands, "You can _help_ Programs instead of helping to destroy them,"

"I can't help these Programs any more than you can!" Shaw sneered, opening the box to reveal a transparent Disk.

He caught the Disk and attached it to his back, the transparent piece melting into the center of his Disk and sending a brilliant red-orange aura filtering through his frame. He gave a war cry as a red shockwave exploded away from him.

Beck took a step back in surprise.

"_That's_ new," Beck murmured, taking out his Disk and ramming it into the floor, derezzing it as it traveled towards Shaw.

The scientist flipped backwards before launching towards the walls, _running across them _just as Beck had done a few moments ago.

_"That's _my_ move!"_ Beck thought in protest…

Right as Shaw kicked him in the face, sending him flying _through _a container. Beck groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head…

And Shaw shoved the container off the dirigible.

Beck yelped as he fell, hitting the other end of the container as it flipped end over end. The Child Basic derezzed his helmet, looking for his baton…there it is!

He grasped the smooth black metal and broke it, rezzing a Lightjet underneath him and soaring back into the sky.

He saw Shaw rapidly climbing down the ladder.

"Ok," Beck growled, "No more mister Nice Renegade,"

He rezzed his mask and leaped off the jet, letting it slam into the ladder above Shaw's head and knocking him to the next level.

_"That's _three_ batons,"_ Beck thought bitterly as he charged Shaw.

The scientist engaged his Disk, trying to slash at Beck, but the young Monitor flipped Shaw over his shoulder without so much as batting an eye. Shaw tumbled off the edge and Beck shot forwards, grasping his Disk.

"I've got you," Beck told him, trying to pull him upwards…

Right as the clear Disk disengaged and Shaw's actual Disk slipped from Beck's grasp. Beck snatched Shaw's wrist, holding the clear Disk in his other hand.

He set it on the ground and reached for Shaw.

"Give me your other hand," Beck ordered.

"The weapon!" Shaw screeched, "It's _mine_!"

"I'm _trying_ to _help_ you Shaw!" Beck protested, "I can't hold on!"

"Give it to me! I need it!"

He thrashed, trying to derezz Beck's hand so that he could reach his precious weapon.

"Shaw!" Beck yelled, "DON'T!"

And Shaw's hand slipped out of Beck's.

The scientist gave a scream and fell into the engine, derezzing on impact.

Beck derezzed his helmet and knocked his head against the floor.

"Why didn't you just take my hand?" he muttered.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"A massive power upgrade in strength and agility," Tron murmured, running his finger along the edge, feeling the power thrumming under his fingertip…and Rinzler's code shifting as he did, "Basically, if you put this on…you'd have the skill of a Monitor. _That's_ why Shaw was able to run across walls,"

"So that's a Monitor's trait?" Beck asked, "But _I'm_ not a Monitor…"

"You're a self-proclaimed one," Tron told him.

_"More like one by birth,"_ he thought.

"If this weapon had found its way to Tesler, his forces would have been insurmountable,"

"So…I did good?" Beck asked, hopefully.

"What about the _scientist_?" Tron asked, turning to face his son, "The idea was to bring him in alive!"

"He attacked me!" Beck tried to explain, "I tried to save him but…I couldn't,"

"Then this prototype's all that's left of the technology," Tron murmured, "If _Tesler _believes that this was destroyed…it _should_ buy us some time…"

"To do what?" Beck asked.

"Destroy it," Tron replied simply.

"How do we do _that_!?"

"Know of any easily accessible high-powered energy welders?" Tron asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Gee, if only we knew someone who worked at a garage," Beck snarked, "Oh wait, _I_ work at a garage,"

Tron turned towards his son, not amused.

"This weapon is _far _more dangerous than you know, Beck," he said, "Destroy it immediately,"

Beck trotted down the stairs and reached for the weapon but Tron held it back.

"I'm serious," Tron growled.

"When are you ever _not_ serious?" Beck asked, snatching the upgrade.

_"I didn't use to be,"_ Tron thought sadly, remembering the days when he and Beck would play around in the garden chasing 'bandits' and 'monsters' and the cats and playing 'Sir Trevor and Sir Beckett'.

"Don't worry," Beck said, "I'll take care of it. I promise,"

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck shot down the road, heading for the garage. It hadn't taken long to get back to the city…it was getting through without trouble that worried Beck more…

And then he saw the smoke.

"Looks like trouble," he murmured, angling the bike towards the smoke.

He reached it in record time, derezzing the bike and walking towards the over-turned cars, hearing the screams of the Programs trapped within.

"Hang on," Beck promised, "I'll get you out,"

He detached his Disk and let the white edge hum as it activated, he rammed it into the hinge of the door and drew it down, letting the door fall away.

"C'mon, let's…" he started and then froze at what he saw, "Go…"

The Black Guards started pouring out of the car, while more came from the others, surrounding Beck from all sides.

"On second thought…" Beck began, "_I'll_ go!"

He leaped upwards, grabbing the top of the car and swinging on top of it, starting to run. He was almost to freedom…when someone kicked him from the side.

Beck hit the ground hard and looked up…

_"Well hello there, Paige,"_ he thought dryly.

He heard a clattering sound and saw the upgrade Disk skittering across the ground. Beck lunged for it. He was _not_ going to let that out of his sight! Not until he destroyed it like he promised!

The Black Guards rushed him and Beck looked up helplessly as they surrounded him.

_"Let's hope Tron won't be too mad…"_Beck thought as he attached the Disk to his back…

A rush of fiery energy raced through the boy as the upgrade synced with his Disk and Beck howled as pain arched through his system…

And it transformed into a war cry as it finished syncing, a blast of pale, amber-red energy exploding away from him, knocking the Guards away.

Beck stood upright in a ready position.

"Alright," he purred, a deep rumble starting up incessantly from his throat, "_Who's next_?"

He shot forwards at an impossible speed, springing up into the air and twisting, bringing his foot down in a crushing blow against the Black Guard's neck, knocking him flat. Two Guards rushed him, but Beck easily deflected every move they made with a single hand. The world seemed to have slowed down while he was moving at normal speed, the fiery energy rippling through him as his sound rumbled through the air.

He got bored and swept their feet out from under them before rushing another Guard and kicking him too, and another, and another. He was a white blur on the street, they couldn't touch him, couldn't catch him…

Couldn't beat him.

His circuits pulsed with a faint reddish hue as the last of the Guards went down and he gave a satisfied purr as he gracefully stood upright from his hunting crouch. He heard a lightchopper behind him and lazily turned around.

_"You have something that belongs to me!"_ came Paige's voice.

"You want it?" Beck sneered, "Come _get it!"_

_"I was hoping you'd say that,"_

She started firing at him and Beck laughed, dodging the shots with ease as he run down the street into a tunnel, reveling in the power that surged through him.

Paige inevitably followed him inside and Beck charged up the wall, launching off it and flipping over the chopper with cat-like grace before landing in a perfect hunting crouch behind the chopper, tilting his head in a mocking gesture.

The chopper tried turning around but its rudder got stuck in the tunnel, forcing Paige to evacuate as the vehicle exploded violently.

She looked for Beck, but the Child Basic had disappeared, hopping on top of a truck that was heading towards the garage.

Beck gave a satisfied smirk, his purr rumbling happily as he derezzed his mask…

And revealed his fiery red-amber eyes.

No longer was he the Son of Tron.

He was the Son of Rinzler.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck wandered through the Garage, finally, and took a look at the welder's housing. His smooth purr transformed into a harsh sounding growl and he turned his red-amber gaze away from it.

Surely Tron wouldn't mind if he _borrowed_ the upgrade Disk for a while…right?

"Times' up, Zed!" Hopper's voice sneered, "Where's that tank?"

"Able's working on it," Zed reassured him while Beck's growl deepened.

Hopper was picking on Zed again? Well…not for much longer…

"You know…finishing touches?" Zed finished.

"We need it _now_," Hopper snarled, pushing Zed up against a wall.

"That's great," Zed snarked, "But _last_ time I checked…We don't work for _you_!"

"Wrong again, Zed," Hopper replied, "'Cause we're here as representatives of Tesler's army,"

"That's funny," Beck growled as he came out of the shadow of the wall, "I don't see any Tesler. And I _certainly_ don't see any army,"

"Beck, I can _handle_ this!" Zed hissed.

"If I were _you_," Beck purred, ignoring Zed, "I'd leave before things got _embarrassing,"_

"You know what's embarrassing?" Hopper snarled, "How fast you're gonna hit the ground! The two of us versus one of you,"

"Wow, Hopper," Beck sneered, his purr rumbling while his red-amber eyes flashed, "I didn't know you could _count_ that high!"

Hopper had had enough and he swung at Beck…only to have his fist caught by Beck's hand. The Program's eyes widened as Beck gave a very dark, very…Rinzler…laugh. _No one_ could move that fast…or be that _strong_!

Beck whipped Hopper's fist around, sending Hopper painfully to the ground as Beck unsheathed his Disk and activated it in one smooth, fluid move.

"You're right," Beck purred, "That _was_ embarrassing,"

"Beck! Don't!" Mara cried and the Child Basic looked lazily up at her.

He gave a shrug and deactivated his Disk, straightening to his full, tall height.

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" she demanded, "You could have seriously hurt them!"

_"I was banking on derezzing,"_ Beck thought darkly as Mara threw up her hands and stormed off.

"Just wait until Tesler hears about this!" Hopper yelled as he and Bartik stalked off.

"Gee, thanks a _lot_ Beck," Zed grumbled.

Beck whirled on him, his sound deepening to a growl.

"What's _your_ problem?" Beck demanded.

"You _should_ have let me handle it!" Zed snapped, "Instead you made me look like a coward in front of Mara!"

The purring growl intensified and Zed paled slightly as Beck advanced. Zed might not have met the Enforcer, otherwise he would not be standing there at the moment…but he had heard enough stories and seen the history files…

And that _sound_ honestly made him nervous.

He just couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It sounded like it was everywhere.

"I didn't make you look like _anything_," Beck growled, stalking forwards.

He stopped in front of Zed, amber-red eyes hard.

"And if you don't want people to _think_ you're a _coward_…Then _STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!" _Beck snarled, shoving Zed with a strength that frightened the other Program.

And just like that, Beck stalked off.

"What is going _on_ with you?" Zed whispered.

And that's when he realized where the sound was coming from.

It had been coming…from _Beck_.

Beck however, was not paying a _bit_ of attention to Zed. He was too occupied by the conversation he was hearing.

"The mods are done," Dash announced, "This is good to go,"

"So long as General Tesler's pleased…_I'm_ pleased," Able sighed, "I'll be _more_ pleased once it's on his base, ship it,"

He patted the side of the tank.

"Well done, Dash," he nodded.

The other Child Basic gave a bright smile as he went off, walking towards his twin as they put up the last of the equipment.

"Tesler's base?" Beck started.

Able's third Child Basic tilted his head to the side as the rumble transformed into a purr.

It was time to give his 'old friend' General Tesler a visit.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

As soon as the tank came to a stop, Beck dropped to the ground, sprinting for some cover. He gave a slightly feral grin as he scanned over the area.

It was time to let the hunt begin!

And the tiny part of him that was always Rinzler's…woke up, taking over every sense, kicking sight, touch, hearing, smell, any sense he had, into overdrive as he found a better vantage point.

"I see my tank has arrived," Tesler growled, then turned to Pavel, "Assemble a team for inspection,"

"Right away sir," Pavel bowed and then skulked out.

_"Once Tesler's derezzed, you're next,"_ Beck thought darkly, his purr growling deeply in his throat.

He silently jumped down from his perch and stalked forwards behind Tesler.

Tesler heard the growl before anything else and his eyes widened, glancing around wildly for his former boss.

Rinzler had been second in command in Clu's regime, and Tesler had learned the hard way that when you crossed Rinzler, you got hurt.

There was a _reason_ why Tesler got his gauntlets.

Rinzler had severed his hands when he went out of line!

"Wanna know what I see?" Beck growled, making Tesler whip around, "I see a coward,"

Tesler's gauntlets blazed.

"Hiding behind minions and lackeys," Beck continued, stalking forwards, Disk in hand, growl rumbling through the air as his white circuits tinged a faint red.

"I'm not the one dressing up," Tesler snarled, "Hiding behind the memory of a dead Program!"

The gauntlet snapped forwards and Beck knocked it out of the way with his Disk, launching upwards and flipping over Tesler, dodging easily as Tesler swung at him.

He smacked Tesler's gauntlets away, smirking behind his mask, his red-amber eyes gleaming dangerously. And he charged forwards, kicking and slashing at Tesler, finally managing to slash through a gauntlet.

Beck gave a low, dark laugh as Tesler stumbled back, driving the gauntlets through the platform floor, ripping it upward and trying to send Beck falling to his death, but the Child Basic merely sprang upwards, his body curving in an elegant arc as he backflipped and landed gracefully on solid metal.

He looked up cocking his helmet to the side in a quick, bird-like manner, making Tesler worry even more, before sprinting towards the hole in the walkway and leaping with cat-like grace _over_ the hole and landing agilely on the other side.

"Looks like you crawled onto the wrong ship!" Tesler shouted, stepping inside a turret.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Beck purred, red-amber gaze burning brightly.

Tesler shot at him, but the son of Rinzler shot forwards, his throwing his Disk, curving it in midair and carving a deep gash in the turret, making it explode and Tesler yell as he stepped out.

Beck made his way down inside the walkway, his hand thrust out, waiting patiently for his Disk to return to him, watching it weave through the metal bars with a high pitched hum.

"You're going to have to do better than _that_," Beck sneered, catching the white Disk and replacing it on his back.

**_"What are you doing?! Look out! Careful! Friend among enemy! Danger!"_**

Beck slowly turned his gaze towards the tank, catching a flicker of white circuits among the red.

And he saw Able staring at him.

"Able!" Beck breathed.

**_"Danger!"_**

Beck looked up as one of Tesler's gauntlets shot towards him. On instinct, he threw himself into a backflip, gracefully arcing over the gauntlet before hitting the ground and letting it shoot over his head. He got up and ran towards Tesler, but was blindsided by a gauntlet. Beck was tossed over the side but he latched onto the edge, hauling himself up , dodging as the gauntlet smashed through the platform where he had just been standing, and sprinting towards the general.

He ran up a support beam and flipped up to the topside as one of Tesler gauntlets gave chase. Beck stood upright just as one of Tesler gauntlets shot at his face. Beck ducked, letting the general fly past him…laughing?

**_"Danger! Move! Fast!"_**

Beck whipped around, spotting the bomb that Tesler left behind.

"Oh _great_," he growled, running and leaping on top of a Recognizer…

Right as the bomb went off.

The Recognizer's engines failed and it started to fall…crashing into the tank.

_"Able!"_ Beck thought, jumping down the Recognizer and charging into the wreckage.

He searched rapidly for his father-figure, desperately hoping that he hadn't derezzed. A flicker of white caught his attention and Beck shot towards it.

"Able…" he murmured, his hands ghosting along his father-figure's body as he turned him over, revealing a nasty wound on the older Program's forehead and shoulder, "Oh…what have I _done_!?"

He picked up Able and rezzed his bike, shooting out of base as the doors began to close.

_"Stupid of me, so _stupid_! Why didn't I just _wait_!?"_

The made it back to the garage, Beck carefully laying Able next to the door before detaching the white Renegade Disk from his own and hurriedly going to his locker, sticking the Disk in its normal spot. He started running back towards the entrance to pick Able back up…but saw that the twin Child Basics, Copper and Dash, had found him first and had dragged him in for Zed and Mara to see.

"Is he alright?" Mara asked, running up and examining the wounded mechanic, "How did this happen!?"

Able's dark eyes fluttered open.

"Tron…" he murmured.

_"He_ did this!?"

"No…" Able groaned, sitting up, "he tried to take out Tesler, there was an explosion and Tron saved me,"

"Sounds to me the _Renegade_ almost got you _killed_!" Zed snapped.

"_Zed_!" Mara threatened.

"What!?" Zed protested, "This guy's no _Tron_ he's a _menace_! And its only a matter of time before we all end up casualties! _Just like Able_ or _worse_!"

Beck's purr softened somewhat as his red-amber gaze closed. He didn't mean for Able to get hurt…it was just…oh he didn't know what.

He had made a mistake. And that was for sure.

They had gotten Able patched up and the older Program stated that he needed to go somewhere real quick. And despite Mara's protests, Able went. There was no arguing with him.

As soon as he left, however, Recognizers came into the garage, unloading many, _many_ sentries. The low, thrumming purr escalated into a dark, harsh growl as they surrounded many of the Programs in the garage.

"Greetings, Programs," Pavel's oily voice purred, making Beck's growl intensify, "By orders of General Tesler, this garage and everyone in it now belongs to the government. Consider yourselves prisoners of _war_!"

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Meanwhile, Able had made it to his destination. He carefully made his way through the darkened hall. The one he had come to see apparently knew he was there…or that _someone_ was there in any case. He stepped into the main room…and he felt something blazingly hot and _very _sharp pin itself at his throat…no…_two_ somethings.

Able froze, not even daring to breathe as a low purr sounded…along with two Disks being pinned at his throat.

Suddenly, the purring ceased and the Disks deactivated as the lights flicked on.

"Able," the tall, blackened Program growled, derezzing his helmet and revealing Tron's scarred features, "What are you doing here,"

"Came to give you this," the mechanic replied, tossing the Monitor a vial of blue liquid, which Tron caught easily, "For your healing chamber,"

"Thanks," the Monitor nodded.

"No, thank _you_," Able replied, "You did a User-glitched, stupid thing, but thanks for saving me,"

Tron frowned, his steel blue eyes flickering.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You tried to take out Tesler…"

"No, I didn't. Able, I can't defend the Grid like I used to," Tron said slowly, "It had to be…"

His face darkened and his fists clenched.

"That foolhardy _child_!" he growled, "I told him to destroy it!"

"Destroy _what_?" Able demanded, "The Renegade's working for you?"

"My apprentice, yes," Tron hissed, storming back to the window, "And he _lied_ to me,"

"What are you going to do?" Able asked.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," the Monitor snarled, "Ah…here he comes. Able, I need you to go. He doesn't know you know me. We need to keep this on the down low for a while,"

Able gave a shrug.

"I'm going to figure out who he is, Tron. Mark my words,"

"I wouldn't put it past you, old friend,"

Able shot him a suspicious look, but he left quickly out the back entrance while Beck came in, his gaze flashing darkly.

"Tesler's holding my friends hostage in the garage," Beck stated.

"Beck, I thought I told you to get rid of the weapon," Tron growled as his son sauntered into the room.

He'd noticed the red-amber eyes that his son now had instead of his normal iron-brown and it didn't bode well.

It didn't help that that…that _sound_ was now coming from him.

"You _lied_ to me," Tron continued, "If Tesler had recovered it…"

"But he didn't!" Beck interrupted, his fiery eyes blazing angrily.

"You got lucky," Tron retorted.

"_Luck's_ got nothing to do with it," Beck snapped, the purr roaring dangerously in his throat, "I took care of him on my _own_!"

"Listen to yourself!" Tron pleaded.

Dear Users he sounded like Clu!

"That weapon is _poison_, Beck," Tron tried to explain, "And now because of _you_, Tesler's getting ready to derezz everyone in that garage until _you_ turn it over!"

Beck's gaze turned fearful and sad, he bowed his head.

"And he _won't_ stop there!" Tron added.

"Then help me," Beck murmured softly, the purr quieting briefly, "Please,"

He turned his gaze back up to his father and Tron's heart clenched. That look! Yori's look…

"I can use it to save my friends! Teach me how to control it! And…"

"You _can't_!" Tron interrupted, "You'll have to destroy it,"

Beck's red-amber gaze hardened angrily as the purr intensified.

"No," he stated firmly, "I _need_ it,"

"Then your friends are already dead," Tron said, walking forwards, "This kind of power comes at a price Beck. If you won't destroy it…_I _will,"

He reached behind his son's back…and Beck reacted explosively.

Pain lanced across Tron's jaw as Beck slammed his fist into it, knocking his father backwards a few feet.

Tron's blue gaze flicked amber and his circuits spasmed.

Son or no son…he was going to get himself hurt if he continued with that _thing_.

Rinzler shot forwards sending a hit into Beck's gut, making the younger Program gasp while he grabbed Rinzler's arm, twisting him backwards. A low snarl rumbled from the Monitor and he kneed Beck in the stomach, making the boy cry out in pain.

Rinzler faltered at the sound, eyes flicking blue as Beck's pained filled red-amber eyes locked onto him.

_I'm so sorry! Beck…I'm so sorry!_

And Beck grabbed Tron's arm with one hand while unsheathing his Disk with the other and putting it right under Tron's throat.

The feral light in the boy's reddish amber eyes dimmed as he realized what he was doing.

"I…I-I-I didn't mean…" Beck stammered.

"Now do you see why it needs to be destroyed?" Tron asked softly as Beck let him up, "I chose you for a reason, Beck. You're strong, both physically and mentally. Now prove it,"

The orange tinted gaze looked up at his father.

Beck poked his Disk and unhooked the upgrade before replacing his Disk on his back, his irises flicking blue for an instant before returning to iron-brown.

"I like that look a lot better," Tron nodded, sighing inwardly in relief as the purring growl died for the _last _time.

"Yeah…me too,"

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck crouched down next to the skylight, waiting for his chance to move.

"You_ brought_ them here!?" Zed demanded.

"You brought this on yourself," Bartik reminded him, "It's too bad your buddy Beck isn't here…then we _really_ would have had some fun,"

Beck saw Mara glare angrily at Hopper and Bartik.

"When I get outta these restraints, I'm gonna…" Mara started when Hopper cut her off.

"You're gonna what? Beat me up?" he scoffed, "Teach me a lesson?"

"I was going to say _derezz_ you," Mara snarled.

_"Not if I get to him first,"_ Beck thought bitterly as he let down a rope, sliding down it and running towards the welder's housing.

He opened up the room's door and slipped inside. He held the upgrade Disk in his hand, weighing it for a moment.

_Think of the power it gave you. You could save them…easily…just put it on. You can get rid of it after…_

"No," Beck murmured, "This thing was how we got into this mess,"

He put it on the table, turning the welder so that it faced the Disk.

"And it's not going to get us out,"

He ran back to the controls, shutting the door and priming the laser. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, before activating the welder. There was a bright blaze of light and when it died, Beck opened the blast doors, walking inside to the laser…only to see _nothing_.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Pavel's oily voice sneered, "Never leave your valuables unattended!"

He held up the upgrade Disk and Beck internally screamed.

This was _exactly_ what Tron was worried about!

Pavel attached the Disk to his own and Beck watched as the reddish energy raced over Pavel's frame. The commander laughed as the reddish shockwave exploded away from him.

Beck charged forwards, aiming a kick at Pavel, but the commander dodged him and every hit that Beck tried to land…then Pavel grabbed Beck's arm and flipped him over onto the ground.

He took out his Disk and tried to derezz Beck then and there but the Child Basic flipped upright, kicking Pavel savagely in the chin.

He took out his own Disk, the deadly edge humming to life.

Pavel charged him and Beck only just managed to block him as he came at him, they whirled around, slashing at each other, hard to see. Beck from his grueling training with his father, Pavel from that blasted Disk.

"My, my, my," Pavel sneered, twirling his Disk around his finger, "How the mighty have _fallen_!"

He hurled his Disk at Beck but Beck ran up the wall, evading the projectile and hurling his own.

"I've always been smarter than you…" Pavel started.

_"Doubt it,"_ Beck thought.

"But now I'm _faster_!" Pavel howled as Beck threw a punch at him, only to get blocked and roundhoused to the ground, "And stronger! Now…I'm indestructible!"

He grabbed Beck's head and slammed it into the controls, reactivating the laser and sending its deadly red edge slicing though the garage.

"It's intoxicating isn't it?!" Pavel yelled, chasing Beck out of the laser bay.

_"You have_ no_ idea,"_ Beck thought bitterly as he flipped over Pavel.

"Raw, merciless power!"

Beck leaped out of the way as a lightjet fell to the ground. He snuck away while the smoke was still in the air, climbing on top of another jet and waiting his moment. He saw Zed pushing Mara out of the way and giving her to Able while he went to rescue a pinned Bartik with Hopper.

Pavel wandered right underneath Beck and the Child Basic dropped from the jet, slamming into Pavel's back and knocking him out. Beck grabbed the upgrade Disk and considered it…

_"You're strong, both physically and mentally…now _prove it_,"_

Beck watched as the laser came closer and he lifted his hand up…right as the beam sliced it in two. He let the first half drop to the floor.

He had no need for it.

* * *

01010000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010

* * *

A few nanos later, Beck walked in to see Zed and Mara. Mara was getting herself patched up and Zed was being a mother hen about it, making Beck give a slight smile.

"I just wish he were here…so I could thank him," Mara sighed.

"Who?"

"Tron," Mara replied, "Who else? He saved my life, saved _all_ of our lives."

"Right," Zed muttered bitterly, "The Renegade,"

"It wasn't Tron," Beck corrected as he decided to make himself known.

"What?" Mara asked.

"He's not the one who saved you," Beck told her, "It was Zed,"

Mara's aqua gaze landed on Zed and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Really? _You_ did that?" she asked.

"Well…I…um…ahem…I-it was nothing," Zed stammered and Mara took his hand.

"_Thank_ you!" she smiled.

Beck gave a grin and started back out.

…

Beck placed his baton in his locker, closing it.

"You didn't have to do that," Zed told him.

"Yeah, I did," Beck replied, "She should know the truth,"

_"Not to mention it's my way of apologizing after…what I did,"_

"How'd you know? That it was me and not Tro…uh the Renegade? You weren't even there!" Zed asked, making Beck freeze and pull a face.

_"Way to go, Beck,"_

"Y-Yeah, but…Mara doesn't know that," Beck shrugged.

"I really did save her ya know!"

"I believe you," Beck said with a smile as he walked off.

After all, he _was_ there to see it.

**See, no one lost any fingers over this one. So, what'd you guys think? Good, bad, eh? Let me know! Next up is _The Reward_.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	27. The Reward

**This one's kinda short...I promise the next one will be longer. I wanted to get this one done so I'd get to work on the next chapter tomorrow (since the next one is one of my favorites). For the beginning here...I'll leave this up to you. Is it foreshadowing or is it not? And with that...here's _The __Reward_.  
**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 27

The Reward

_I ran through the stronghold, trying to keep ahead of whatever was hunting me down. I raced up a wall, grabbing onto the ceiling's support beams and swinging from one to the other before coming to a stop on top of one._

_I held my breath as footsteps, deliberately loud, came into the room._

_"Come out and plaaay," a dark, calm, baritone voice purred, "Come out, come _ouuut_!"_

_There was a dark laugh._

_"Come now, Beck, I won't harm you…much…" the voice continued, "I just want to see how well you've learned your lesson,"_

_"Who are you?" I asked softly._

_There was a flash of red-amber as the figure below me cast his head about._

_"Oh, he didn't _tell_ you about me, did he?" the figure hummed, clicking his tongue against his teeth in a tsking sound, "That is _quite_ sad, Beck, quite sad indeed,"_

_He walked calmly over to the wall._

_"What's also sad…is that you were _foolish_ enough to give away your position,"_

_He spun around, ramming his foot into the wall and shaking the beams. I yelped as I was shaken from my perch and I hit the ground hard. I scrambled to my feet, Disk out and at ready._

_"Oh, so _now_ you want to play," the figure chuckled, "Very well then,"_

_He unsheathed his own Disk…and twisted it? I didn't have time to ask…I didn't have the mindset to do so…_

_Because his Disk split in two._

_My core froze and my hands shook._

_"Ah, so you _do_ know who I am," he purred, settling into a gracefully balanced position._

_"You're…you're Rinzler," I stammered, backing up._

_"Not just Rinzler…" the Enforcer chuckled._

_He walked into the light and I nearly screamed._

_"I'm your father, Beck," Tron said as he drove one of the twin Disks at my chest._

Beck shot up with a scream, eyes blazing steel-blue, clawing at his chest with one hand while his Disk leaped into his other one and flashed to life.

"Beck!" Zed called, banging on the door, "Are you alright?!"

Beck's breathing steadied and his eyes faded back to iron-brown as Zed and Able nearly broke down the door.

"Beck?" Able asked, coming into the room and kneeling down next to the shuddering Child Basic's bed, "Zed, give us a moment,"

Zed gave a nod and left the room.

"Another nightmare?" Able asked softly and Beck nodded, "You want to talk about it?"

Able had always been there for the Child Basic's nightmares. They had been very frequent when Beck first came into his care but then all but stopped until just a few cycles ago. Now they were starting up again and each one was worse than the last. Able noticed that some of them were Beck's own fears, and that others were fragmented memories from his _and_ his parents' pasts. More frequently Tron's than Yori's.

But this time, Beck shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beck said.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

"You seem very jumpy lately," Tron said, watching as Beck nearly jumped out of his skin for the fourth time that day.

"Just a little n-nervous, that's all," Beck replied, turning his gaze back onto the Coliseum and to Tesler.

"Suit yourself," Tron stated, also turning his gaze to the podium.

_"You are here because a terrorist lives among you," _Tesler started, _"And your failure to identify him makes you all complicit to his crimes! But I offer you a chance for redemption. Citizens of Argon, bring me the Renegade! Of course, bringing him to justice is your civic duty and should be reward enough…"_

"This ought to be good," Beck muttered.

_"But since I always put my Programs first…I offer you this,"_

The middle of the arena lit up and a sleek looking vehicle rose on the platform. Beck gave an appreciative whistle.

_"The VL-1, the only roadster to outrun a Lightjet,"_

"If I get _that_…I'm almost tempted to…"

"Beck…" Tron warned, "Don't even joke about that,"

"Sorry," Beck apologized, "Just speaking from a mechanic's point of view…that's a _nice_ ride,"

Tron closed his eyes, shaking his head. Beck had an attraction to the speed of a vehicle, something all three of their little family shared.

_"Provide us with information leading to the capture of the Renegade…and _this_ remarkable vehicle could be yours!"_ Tesler continued, making the crowd cheer, _"And that's not all! To further our efforts of a Renegade-free Argon, the curfew…is _lifted_!"_

The crowd might have been loud before…but as soon as Tesler announced _that_…it became deafening.

_"Congratulations, Programs, and happy hunting,"_

"Wow…" Beck started, "And then _that_ happened,"

"Nothing's changed," Tron stated, "If anything we press harder,"

"I'm sorry," Beck protested, "Did you not _see_ any of that? Everyone's looking to turn me in and collect the reward!"

"It's a desperate move on Tesler's part," Tron tried to reassure him, "You can _use_ it against him!"

"No," Beck growled, "I say we lay low for a while, take a break,"

"Beck…"

"I _don't_ have a choice!" Beck snapped, eyes flaring a brief red-amber and making Tron shudder before they cooled back to iron-brown, "It's too dangerous,"

Tron gave a deep sigh.

"Okay," he nodded, "Part of learning to lead a revolution is knowing when to proceed and when to wait. I'll defer to you on this one,"

_"Finally_," Beck sighed, turning towards the crowd again.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

"No curfew? _Please_," Beck snorted as he, Zed and Mara sat next to the city's sign, the latter two trying to get Beck caught up on what he had 'missed' at Tesler's meeting, "Tesler's troops have taken over _everything_!"

"Told you so!" Zed pointed out to Mara before turning back to Beck, "Been this way for a while now. Of course, you'd _know_ that if you hung out with us like you _used_ to,"

"_Zed…_" Mara warned.

"Eh, it's ok, Mara," Beck dismissed.

"It doesn't matter," Zed shrugged, "Not much you could do about it anyway it's all the Renegade's fault,"

Beck's eyes narrowed slightly and Zed's darker gaze zeroed in on him.

"Unless…" the latter started, "You _are_ the Renegade…"

Beck hesitated for a second before laughing.

"Very funny," Beck grinned, "You got me,"

"Please!" Mara laughed, "Please! I _don't_ want to spend the night talking about the Renegade! I want to _celebrate_ instead!"

Beck cocked an eyebrow before his hearing caught the sound of a poor Program being chased down below. Everything in his code ached to rush down there and save the Program, to put an end to the injustice…but all that would do would get him arrested and derezzed…

Or repurposed and according to the stories Tron told him about that…

He did _not_ want to go through that.

"Really?" he asked, "Doesn't seem like there's much to celebrate anymore,"

"How about the fact that we're finally spending some free time together?" Mara suggested, "Out on the town with no curfew hanging over our heads? Just like old times?"

She playfully shoved Beck, making him bump into the barrier behind him.

He yelped as the barrier shocked him, jolting a quick growl out of him before quieting again.

"Heh, _yeah_," he snorted, "_exactly_ like old times. But Mara's right…We've got the night off…C'mon, Zed, let's go have some fun!"

And he sprinted off, Mara in hot pursuit.

"You were kidding about being the Renegade…right?!" Zed called, running after them.

"So…where do we go?" Beck asked, features lit up in a rare brilliant smile as he jogged backwards.

**_"Hole!"_**

Beck dodged to his right, avoiding the hole in the pavement that would have made him fall.

"How you manage to _do_ that always manages to amaze me," Mara started, shaking her head, "I have _never_ seen you trip,"

"Takes practice," Beck grinned, stopping to let Zed and Mara catch up, "Where are we going?"

"How about the club?" Mara asked, "Haven't been there with the both of you in _forever_!"

"Alright…to the club it is!" Beck announced, dramatically pointing in the direction of the building.

All three Programs looked at each other.

"Last one in has to buy!" Zed yelled, running off.

"_Zeeeeeddd!"_ Mara groaned, but then laughed as she chased after him.

"Hey! Cheater!" Beck protested, sprinting after them, "Both of you! Get back here!"

He wove through the crowd dodging Programs left and right but Zed and Mara were too far away for him to catch…

Unless…

Beck leaped upwards, grabbing a pole and swinging off it onto a wall and sprinting across it for a few yards before shoving off and landing on a fire escape. He jumped from ledge to ledge until he was right above his two friends…and he jumped down, rolling as he hit the ground and flowing into a dead on sprint in a single, fluid move.

He tagged the doorway to the club as he crossed the threshold.

"And the winner is…!" Beck crowed, pumping his fist in the air as Mara tagged the door and then Zed right behind her.

"Cheater…" Zed panted, his hands on his knees, "How'd you _do_ that?"

"Disk Wars help out a lot," Beck shrugged, "_That_ is what you get for cheating earlier,"

"I dunno, Beck, I'm feeling kinda _expensive_ today," Mara hummed, tapping her chin.

Beck nodded, his eyes gleaming steely blue in amusement as he tapped his own chin, a grin forming.

"I think I'm feeling that too," he smirked.

"Aw c'mon, guys, it was just a little joke!" Zed protested.

"I think we've tortured him enough," Beck laughed as Zed nearly pulled his hair out in frustration, "What do you think, Mara?"

"Have to agree on that one," she smirked, "C'mon, let's get inside and find a table!"

They walked inside only to discover the club _packed_ with Black Guards.

"This can't be happening!" Beck protested as he pushed past a sentry, "This was _our_ place!"

He had finally managed to get through the throng of Black Guards and sentries, when a Black Guard rammed into him, nearly knocking him to the floor…and kept going without saying a word.

"HEY!" Beck snapped, eyes flashing steel blue as a low growl built up in his throat.

The Black Guard turned towards him almost lazily.

"You have a problem, Program?" the Black Guard demanded.

Beck lunged forwards but Zed caught him, towing him backwards.

"No! No problem!" Zed said quickly as Beck's growl transformed into a snarl, eyes flaring from steel-blue to red-amber, "We're on our way out!"

"Don't come back," the Black Guard ordered.

"I _won't_!" Beck snarled, lunging again but Zed grabbed him and yanked him backwards.

"Beck, _stop it_!" Zed hissed, "What are you _doing_!? You trying to get us sent to the _Games_?!"

Beck's eyes flickered and he wasn't standing in the club anymore.

_"Attack me!"_

_"I forfeit! He _wins_!"_

_"One goes free! One goes free!"_

"...eck!" Mara started, shaking Beck's shoulders, jolting him out of the memory, "Good! You're still functioning! Users, I thought you glitched!"

Beck shuddered as he remembered the pain grabbing at his memories, tearing them to shreds, watching Lux die, nearly getting derezzed by Kobol…and strangely nothing else.

"Please…don't use that phrase," he begged.

"Alright then," Mara shrugged, "Well…so much for old times. I'm going home,"

_"No_," Beck stated forcefully, "I don't want to give up yet,"

"Beck, Mara's right," Zed said, "It's not the same anymore…"

He froze, staring past Beck. The Child Basic turned around just to see a bunch of sentries marching in, staffs at ready. Fear flooded the boy's core, but he settled into a barely noticeable fighting stance as his eyes flicked blue.

They might have come for him, and there might be more of them…but he was _not_ going without a fight.

They marched right past him, much to Beck's surprise…

And they arrested Hopper instead.

"What's going on!?" Hopper demanded as Pavel walked up with Link by his side.

"Based on the unbiased testimony of this bold Argon patriot…" Pavel announced, "You are hereby suspected of being the Renegade!"

Many of the Programs in the room gasped, Beck frowned.

"I KNEW IT!" Bartik shouted, "THAT ROADSTER COULD HAVE BEEN _MINE_!"

"Submit, Program," Pavel chuckled, making Beck's growl start up again.

"C'mon! You're making a mistake! I'm not the Renegade! I'm innocent!" Hopper pleaded as he was marched out, "I'm _innocent_!"

"Yes, of course, exactly right. I'm _sure _the contents of your Disk will verify all of that," Pavel mocked, before turning around, "Haha! Long live Clu!"

Beck shuddered in disgust. He had no love for Hopper, seeing as how the Program made his, Zed's, Mara's, Link's and everyone else's lives miserable. But he didn't like seeing an innocent being accused of something they didn't do.

"Why would _Link_ accuse Hopper of being the Renegade?" Beck muttered.

"Hopper's not the Renegade," Zed agreed, "He's a pain but not _that_ big of a pain,"

_"If you only knew who you were talking to," _Beck thought dryly.

"It's _sick,_" Mara shuddered, "All this reward's done is turn Programs against each other,"

"I need to talk to Link and get to the bottom of this," Beck announced, starting out.

"Good idea!" Mara chirped, "Let's go!"

"_No_!" Beck snapped and then winced at how harsh it sounded, "Sorry…little frazzled. You two stay here,"

"But...!" Mara protested.

"Talk to Bartik," Beck ordered, "He can't _really_ believe that his friend is the Renegade. He must know more,"

"Uh, Bartik and I don't really see eye to eye," Zed pointed out, "_Fist_ to eye maybe,"

"The fight!" Mara announced, as Beck started to slip out, "That's it!"

"Huh?" Zed asked.

"Beck wait!" Mara called, but Beck didn't stop.

"Sorry, Mara, but I know you can do this," he murmured as he ran down the street.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

Link was enjoying the looks of admiration he was getting as he cruised down the street. He was so wrapped up in his watching that he didn't notice Beck slipping into the back seat, white armor gleaming softly in the light.

The other Program tilted his rearview mirror slightly.

"Nice job catching the Renegade," Beck started dryly, making Link nearly jump out of his skin and wreck the roadster.

"Don't hit me!" Link yelped, "It wasn't my idea it was Pavel's!"

"Pavel set you up to this?"

"He promised me the roadster if I did," Link admitted.

"Did you know that they're going to derezz Hopper in the square in less than a millicycle?"

Link's eyes widened.

"N-no!" Link stammered, "He said it was just to scare him! I-I didn't know! H-Honest!"

"We can still save him," Beck told him, "There's an alley not far from here, pull up there and we can talk. I have an idea,"

…

Beck sat on the roadster's hood, trying not to lose his temper, which had gotten worse and easier to ignite after the upgrade Disk incident.

"Just tell me _one _more time," Link said, "And I'll get it right, no mistakes this time! I promise,"

The son of Tron nearly had to sit on his hands to keep from strangling Link he was so frustrated.

He put his head in his hands, sighing.

"Okay," Beck replied shortly, "For the _last_ time…the plan is this: You and your roadster will appear at Hopper's execution like they've asked you to,"

"But when I get there, you'll pop up, club me over the head, and reveal yourself as the _true_ Renegade,"

"In front of everyone," Beck finished slowly, "Proving Hopper's innocence. Got it?"

"Can we talk about the clubbing-over-the-head part again?" Link asked as Beck gave a low growl.

The clubbing part was starting to sound even better at the moment, but Beck fought that thought down, inwardly reprimanding himself as he thought Tron would if he heard Beck actually thought it.

_"Programs of Argon!"_ Tesler voice announced and Link and Beck ran towards the balcony, "_Your nightmare is _over_!"_

"They've already started!" Beck groaned.

_"The Renegade has been unmasked!"_ Tesler cried and that's when Beck noticed two other portraits projected onto the screen.

"Zed! Mara!" Beck yelled.

_"And the order that Clu demands has been restored," _Tesler continued, _"We…have won! Let the public deresolutions begin,"_

"Does this mean we need a new plan?" Link asked, but Beck wasn't listening, he slipped into the driver's side of the roadster and gunned the engine, much to Link's protest.

And he shot towards the square…

Only to be stopped by the traffic in front of it.

"Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me!" the Child Basic snarled, "I don't have _time _for this!"

He put the car into reverse and shot backwards before righting it and shooting off in a different direction. He felt the raw power from the engine as he shot towards the square, but he couldn't enjoy it as he wanted to…not until his friends were safe.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he accidently overshot the alleyway that would take him to the square. Beck whipped the steering wheel around, shooting into the square, steel-blue eyes hard as he raced towards his friends, ignoring as the lights flashed back on, revealing him in the driver's seat.

"Showtime," Beck said with a low growl, ramping over the side of the platform and unsheathing his Disk, hurling it in a perfect arc and severing the cord attached to Mara.

It ricocheted off the ground and returned to his hand before he slashed at another rope, freeing Zed and Hopper. The three prisoner's stood shakily as Beck whipped the roadster to face them.

"It's him!" Mara yelled, "It's the Renegade!"

Something exploded behind them, making them tumble towards the ground as Pavel loaded another clip into what looked to be a shotgun of some sort.

_"I really, _really_ hate that Program,"_ Beck thought darkly as he jumped out of the car, racing towards the prisoners and cutting them free.

"This is _fantastic_!" Mara grinned, aqua eyes sparkling.

"Mara…" Zed started, "As you were saying? Just a moment ago?"

Beck looked at his best friend in amusement before straightening.

But Mara didn't get the chance to answer as another explosion rocked the platform, making one of the legs buckle and tilting the platform alarmingly towards the right.

Everyone started sliding towards the edge, but Beck looked behind him, seeing the roadster sliding towards him. He got to his feet, rushing upwards and jumping into the car before shooting towards the three prisoners, swinging the car around so that the three ended up in the seats.

"Ok, _Mara_!" Zed tried again, making Beck shake his head, "What were you about to say!?"

Another explosion rocked the platform, but it turned out to be their saving grace. If Pavel had waited, the tilt of the table would have taken them down on its own…but thank the Users Pavel wasn't patient. Because the next shot leveled out the platform, allowing Beck to ramp the side of it, causing the other three Programs shriek in terror/excitement, and land safely on the other side.

The four of them shot down the road in silence until the shock wore off for the three former prisoners.

"I think we lost them," Beck said, "Everybody ok?"

"I'm alive!" Hopper cried, opening his eyes, "The Renegade saved me! He…wait…the _Renegade_…"

Beck looked upwards in exasperation, knowing immediately where this was going. His suspicions proved right as Hopper lunged forwards, Disk at Beck's throat.

"Surrender Renegade!" Hopper ordered.

Beck saw movement in the back of the car and he looked into the rearview mirror just to see Zed's eyes flash angrily. They made eye contact and Beck gave a slight nod, hitting the brakes.

Zed shifted in his seat.

"_Zed_…?" Mara asked…

Right as Zed kicked Hopper, throwing him out of the car.

Beck gave a low laugh and hit the gas while Zed reclined back in the seat, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Like I said," he grinned smugly, "It's the only way I can connect with these guys,"

Mara gave a laugh.

"Oh, this is _incredible_!" she beamed, turning towards Beck, "Thank you, you saved our lives!"

"Yeah, thanks I guess," Zed snorted, "Though this is sorta all your fault to begin with,"

_"I'm only doing it to protect you guys,"_ Beck thought sadly, _"I would _love_ to tell you…but I don't want you getting hurt,"_

"Zed! Admit it!" Mara ordered, "You're enjoying yourself!"

"But…!"

"But _nothing_!" Mara snapped, "We just _outran _a _missile_ in a stolen _roadster_ with the _Renegade_! When's the last time we had this much fun together?!"

"Yeah…" Zed admitted sullenly, "I just wish Beck were here,"

It was all Beck could do _not_ to derezz the mask and tell them that it was him all along.

"Beck…he would have _loved_ this," Mara agreed.

"This is where we part," Beck told them, trying to keep his composure and starting to fail, "Remember…Tron lives,"

And he pushed a lever, splitting the roadster in two.

Zed and Mara went down one branch in the road while Beck went down the other, heading towards the Outlands. Towards Tron.

His father had a right to know what had gone on…to know that he had been right.

As usual.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100

* * *

"I thought you were taking time off?" Tron asked as his son walked up, derezzing his helmet to stand next to him.

"Easier said than done, I guess," Beck shrugged.

"Maybe another time," Tron reassured him.

"Hopefully," Beck nodded.

**Next up is the one (of two) that I _really_ think you guys might like...seeing as the beginning snippet I put up earlier got some pretty positive reviews. :)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	28. Scars (Part One)

**So I kinda had a little fun writing this one...as most of you can tell by the length :) I actually have been looking forward to this one and it's twin (I had most of it allllll typed up). So without further ado, here is possibly one of my _favorite_ _Uprising_ episodes: _Scars Part One._  
**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 28

Scars (Part One)

Tron sat down on the steps in the main room, taking off his Disks and pulling up an old memory file. It was blurred and badly distorted, like anything from the User world was…but he could make out the main picture.

He watched with a sad smile as Beck came up to him, holding what looked to be a frog, his steel blue eyes shining bright with wonder and joy.

He saw Beck squealing as a 'giant' spider skittered towards him, the boy climbing up his frame just to get away from the eight-legged creature that was no bigger than Beck's thumbnail (though in Beck's mind, it was as big as his hand).

"Remembering the glory days?"

Tron nearly jumped out of his skin as he shut off the hologram, looking up at his son, who was leaning on the door frame. He was too far to see any details of the Disk replay, but he could tell that it was a memory.

"You could say that," Tron replied, replacing his conjoined Disks, "Shouldn't you be back at the garage?"

"Can't," Beck said, walking into the room, "Our training session took a little longer than I thought…curfew, remember?"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Tron almost sheepishly.

"I didn't want to get thrown into the Games again…is it…uh…ok if I stay here tonight?" Beck asked.

Tron gave a brief smile and nodded.

"There's a room down the hall, you can stay there,"

"Thanks," Beck said, sighing in relief before heading towards the room, "Good night, Tron,"

"Good night…son," Tron murmured softly as Beck disappeared into the room.

Tron got back to his feet and started towards the window, pulling up the monitoring screens as he did. He might as well check on the Grid while he was up…

Suddenly, a proximity alert from Argon's ocean limit sounded and Tron pulled up the message, taking a look at the ships schematics.

He frowned as he looked over the design. This was high ranking officer material…but who…?

A name blinked on the screen and Tron's eyes widened as he took a step back.

_Pain. Stop! NO! Why? Give in. Never! Pain. Why? Traitor! Derezz him! Why? No! No! NO!_

He touched the name with trembling fingers and his circuits flicked orange for a nano as the image appeared on screen, clearing with each nano that passed.

Tron's upraised hand clenched as the scar over his left cheek burned painfully, spreading upwards and darkening.

"Dyson,"

The Traitor. He was _here_! In Argon!

But why?

He shook his head. It didn't make sense…surely Clu wouldn't have sent him here for Beck…

Or did he? Did Clu know who exactly Beck was?

No…he couldn't have…

Tron closed his eyes. Nothing made _sense_! Maybe he was just tired…yes…that had to be it. He'd be able to think better with a good night's rest.

He trudged down the hall, ignoring the orange flicker to his circuits as he walked. He stopped at Beck's room, and opened the door, checking on the boy.

Beck was peacefully asleep, curled up on the bed just like he used to as a child with the two cats on either side of him. Tron gave a sad smile before carefully padding in and brushing Beck's hair away from his eyes.

The young Program twitched slightly but didn't wake. Tron stooped down and gently brushed his son's forehead with his lips.

Beck gave an almost imperceptible purr and shifted under the covers…what he did next surprised Tron greatly.

"_Daaaad_…five more minutes," the young Program yawned sleepily, but still he did not wake.

Tron gently stroked his son's head again, fighting back tears as he pulled away.

"Five more minutes," he nodded and then walked out the door.

He remembered something…it was a start.

Maybe soon they would be able to go home? He'd let Sam know that Clu was still alive…and then Sam would delete the murderer for _good_…maybe he'd get him to delete Dyson too?

He shook his head as he entered his room and sat down on the bed, laying down. No…Dyson was _his_ problem. He wouldn't bother the Users with it.

He closed his eyes and fell into deep recharge.

…

He was in the main room once again, but he wasn't alone. A tall, slender figure stood in front of the window, its hands clasped behind its back.

"Finally," it started, "I thought you weren't coming…"

"You again," Tron growled as the figure turned around, a mirror image to himself except for the amber gaze and red circuits.

"Come now, Tron," Rinzler smirked, "Is that any way to greet yourself?"

"It is if I don't _like_ you,"

Rinzler gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"Oh like you could hate yourself," he snorted, "You know you like the skill that _I_ give you so that we can protect _our_ son,"

"He's not _yours_," Tron snarled, "He's _mine_,"

"Wrong again," the Enforcer smirked, "You saw what happened to him when he had that upgrade Disk…Beck has his own little feral side too. I guess the sound is hereditary,"

Tron gave a shudder as he remembered.

"You remember how you _got_ that sound, don't you?" he finally said.

Rinzler's gaze darkened to an almost red as he gave a feral hiss, the deadened purr roaring to life.

"That was _your_ fault," he snarled, "But I am impressed. You ruined your own vocalizer just so you could alert Programs to my presence. And you did it in Clu's presence might I add!"

Tron rubbed his throat, since gaining control again, the purr rarely came around. But that was beside the point.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"You know what I want," Rinzler replied, reclining on the couch like some giant, humanoid feline.

"I'm not letting you free,"

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish," Rinzler purred, "I _know_ who came to Argon,"

"So?" Tron growled, his fists clenching.

"So, I can get rid of him,"

"No,"

"He ruined us!" Rinzler yelled, leaping up from the couch, his eyes burning angrily, "We can't fight because of _him_!"

"The answer is still no,"

Rinzler gave a feral snarl, shaking angrily.

"Fine," he snapped.

"If that's all you want…"

"No,"

Tron looked back up at his dark half.

"You know the best part of still being part of you is that I can visit _Beck_ whenever he's asleep, when he dreams," Rinzler started, "Hence why the User couldn't separate us, why I wouldn't let him,"

"I could have been rid of you when we came back here!?" Tron demanded.

"Yes, but I knew you would need me,"

"Get to the point, Rinzler,"

"Point is…I can let you see him,"

Tron went silent.

"You'd be able to talk with him in his dreams. He remembers there…of course when he wakes up its back to him not knowing and he forgets the dream. Of course when _I_ come into them they're not exactly dreams,"

"You're causing my son nightmares!?"

"_Our_ son," Rinzler pointed out, "He's just as much mine as he is yours. But _no_ it's not my fault. _I'm_ not the one who causes the dreams to turn to nightmares. Causing others nightmares…yes. Do you _realize_ what they say about us? _You_ are the savior of the system whereas _I_ am the scourge. Beck is the only one who doesn't have nightmares of twin Disks and the _sound_ in their ears…"

"He wasn't born on the Grid, it wouldn't make sense. But what did you _do_?"

"I did _nothing_," Rinzler snapped, "Every time though, the scene changes a few minutes after I show up and Clu is there. I've tried to get Beck to realize that Clu's not all that bad…"

"Not that _bad_? Sure, and Gridbugs make good pets,"

Rinzler shot him a heated red-orange glare.

"The point is, his hatred for Clu is too deeply engrained, thanks to you, and I know I'm not going to change that," he continued, "But…maybe his dreams won't become nightmares if it's _you_ and not me visiting him,"

"…You're sure that this works?" Tron asked hesitantly.

"You'll get to see him as he was before he lost his memories," Rinzler tempted, "Users, he looks a _lot_ like us…well, you anyway. He's got the same eyes and that's what really makes him look like us,"

"You'll have to show me," Tron finally said.

"Excellent!" Rinzler grinned and clapped a hand on Tron's shoulder, "You're not going to regret this,"

The smile on his face instantly flagged a warning. It was pure, positive evil…

"What have you…?" Tron demanded, walking forwards back to the realm of consciousness, but was flung back as Rinzler gave a smile.

"Don't worry, Tron, I'll make sure that Dyson won't hurt anyone," he purred, "In fact…he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again!"

He gave a perfectly evil laugh while Tron roared, lunging at him…

The sleeping Monitor's eyes snapped open, a bright fiery amber that cooled to steely blue as he got to his feet. He checked to make sure everything was in place and walked over to where he knew Beck was waiting.

"There you are," Beck sighed with a slight smile, as the Monitor walked to the window, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You ok?"

"I'm fine. Get ready. We're going on a scouting trip,"

As soon as Beck left, the Monitor looked at his reflection in the glass. A rare, deadly smile played upon his lips as his eyes flickered amber and his circuits burned red while a low, rumbling purr built up in his throat.

"It won't be long now," Rinzler purred, looking over Argon, "We will have our revenge,"

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

"Your target," Rinzler said as he and Beck hid high above the fortress, "Take a _good_ look,"

He hated the white circuits that he wore, hated the fact that he had to change his eyes' color just so Beck wouldn't get suspicious.

That was _one_ thing that Tron had ordered that Rinzler actually followed. The other was that no harm would come to Beck…or Yori if she was around.

"I could have surveyed him myself," Beck pointed out, "You didn't have to come out here…he must be _pretty _important…"

"All you have to know is that he's Clu's highest ranking soldier," Rinzler growled, "And the deadliest,"

_"Other than me,"_ the Enforcer thought to himself,_ "But then again…I'm not exactly what you would call 'compliant',"_

"Copy that," Beck nodded, "So…what's our plan?"

"Dyson has vital intel on Clu," Rinzler started, "So you're going to capture him, bring him to the hideout…where I'll _extract_ it from him,"

Oh how he would _enjoy_ that! Make the virus scream for every little pixel he tore out or damaged, make him shriek…

It was more fun when they begged for mercy…

And Dyson for sure would receive _none_!

He gave a soft, satisfied purr as a slow smile graced his face. His circuits wavered red but blinked back to white before Beck saw.

"Well, wouldn't it make more sense for me to just get his Disk?" Beck asked, "If I bring him to the lair…he'll see our operation…see _you_…we'd have to derezz him! Which is a _bad_ thing…right?"

No…it would be a _good_ thing…making him _pay_…make him _scream_…

"_Right_?"

Rinzler snapped out of his daydream and turned his head towards Beck.

"I have bigger plans for Dyson and there's a _reason_ you don't know the details…" he growled darkly, "_You_ just have to _get him_. Unless you can't _handle_ that?"

Beck held up his hands in surrender.

"It's not how I'd do it…but…_you're_ Tron," he said, "I just wear the suit,"

Rinzler gave a soft growl as his inside code shifted, signaling his lighter half's unease.

_"I'm doing this for _us_, Tron,"_ he thought angrily, _"He must _die_!"_

Tron's code shifted again and Rinzler closed his eyes, turning around as he fought down the Protector's personality.

"Your scar," Beck suddenly announced, "You've been away from the healing chamber too long,"

"Funny," Rinzler stated dryly, "I hadn't noticed,"

Beck started down the side of their perch and Rinzler immediately was pulled into a memory…something that he hadn't experienced since he was created…

When Tron still had a strong hold on what he was before.

_I stared out across the brilliant glow of Tron City, looking at the ISO Towers that flickered and flashed as the ISOs moved through the windows. I looked at _my_ city. Flynn trusted me to oversee the Grid's protection, but he specifically told me to watch over this city._

"It's named after _you, _man," _Flynn had once said, _"It'd look bad if you didn't watch over it!"

_I heard footsteps behind me._

_"Just once, Dyson, I wish you'd come to me when you _don't_ have bad news," I sighed._

_"But then I wouldn't be doing my job," Dyson quipped, his white circuits flicking softly as I looked up at my friend._

_"Let me guess," I started, turning to head back down from the roof, "Another disturbance in the ISO district?"_

_"Ever since the ISOs showed up," Dyson started as we went into the elevator, "It's been one incident after the next!"_

_"You're talking like we haven't had security problems before," I reprimanded, "Programs are written to be competitive,"_

_Users how true that was! Even the Disk Wars that Dyson, Anon, Clu, and I got into ended up with someone nearly getting derezzed._

**_"ISO outbreaks in Progress," _**_the Grid announced, sending ripples of unease racing through my frame. _

_If _She_ was uneasy…then things were bad._

_"But it's _different_ with them!" Dyson protested, trotting to catch up, "Nobody knows what these ISOs are! They've got the whole city on edge!"_

_"And it's time to take the edge off," I decided, "Assemble our team,"_

_Sometime later, our team of five entered the elevator and headed towards the ground level._

_"Apparently the locals don't like ISOs moving into their neighborhood," I explained, looking at the assembled team, "So we're going to show them that there's room on the Grid for everyone,"_

_"Slap a few wrists, send a few Programs home…all in a cycle's work," Reeve, the munitions expert, shrugged._

_"How would you know, Reeve?" Hayden, our…Program officer believe it or not, snorted, "You've never worked a cycle in your life!"_

_The only female in our group and our strategist, Nike, gave a soft laugh while Reeve glared at Hayden._

_"I want the crowd dispersed peacefully," I ordered as our team stepped out of the elevator, my white shod feet barely making any noise as I strode across the ground, "Under no circumstances are you to draw your Disks. Understood?"_

_"You want us to go in…_unarmed_?!" Nike demanded._

_"For _ISOs_?!" Reeve asked._

_"What should we stop the mob with?" Hayden scoffed, "A group hug?"_

_"In case you had cubes in your ears…" Dyson snarled, turning to face the group, "that was an _order_! Now, get moving Programs! On the double!"_

_The three looked at each other, shrugged and took out their batons, rezzing their lightcycles and taking off._

_"Thanks," I said, looking at Dyson._

_"Any time," Dyson replied, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Old friend,"_

_We made it to the ISO district in good time…the crowd was getting nasty. I dismounted from my lightcycle and stood in front of the ISOs._

_"Thanks for coming," one of the leaders, a male ISO named Derek breathed as the crowd murmured my name, "You're just in time…something bad was going to happen if you didn't come,"_

_"We'll take care of it, Derek," I reassured him, "Thank you,"_

_"No, thank _you_, Tron," Derek replied, stepping back and letting me take center stage._

_"Look at yourselves!" I reprimanded, "Flynn intended the Grid for _all_ Programs! To be shared freely! Don't dishonor his vision through violence!"_

_The crowd went silent...many of the Basics bowed their heads while Derek and the rest of the ISOs looked very much relieved._

_Dyson came up to congratulate me…when a Disk flew out from behind the ISOs, thudding into a Basic's chest and derezzing him. _

_I whipped around, seeing a shadow flit across the back of the ISO crowd._

_"ISOs! It was them!" a Basic shouted, pulling out his Disk and charging, many other following him._

_"No…NO!" I shouted, bringing out the riot shield along with my team._

_Nike was knocked flat, crying out in pain as a Basic kneed her in the stomach, Reeve drew his Disk, rearing back while Hayden tried desperately to get the mob to stay back, finally giving up and grabbing his Disk._

_"No Disk!" Dyson yelled as a Basic smashed his visor and then his shield, "Tron said no Disks!"_

_I batted another Basic away, looking up at the ISOs just in time for a female ISO to be derezzed, screaming in pain._

_I looked for Derek, the ISO leader looked at me in pure terror, drawing his Disk shakily and readying it. Derek wasn't a fighter, I knew because I tried to train him. He hated violence, much like all the ISOs did. I remembered the one Anon had taken a fancy to, Quorra. She was good…much better than any other ISO I trained._

_Derek's eyes flicked up to me…right as a Basic jabbed his Disk into Derek's chest._

_Dyson got to the murderer before I could, slamming his shield into the Program and knocking him away._

_"DYSON!" I yelled, "Fall back!"_

_The stubborn Program kept smacking Basics away, not paying attention. Oh, he was going to get himself hurt! _

_"Dyson!" I repeated as he fell to the ground._

_He looked up at me…right as a Disk slammed into the right side of his face._

_"Dyson!" I shouted as he lay on the ground…very, very still._

_Oh Users…no…_

_"DYSON!"_

Rinzler growled, pulling out of Tron's memory and looking through the binoculars at Dyson's, now healed, face.

"Welcome to Argon," Rinzler growled, his sound coming back full force as his circuits blazed an angry red, "Old _friend_,"

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

"Let's go again," Rinzler ordered, letting his circuits go to their normal red.

_"Again!?"_ Beck whined, _"But we've done this simulation _four times_!"_

"That's _not_ enough," Rinzler snapped, creating a hard-light hologram of a smoke grenade in Beck's hand "_Again_!"

_"Yes, sir,"_ Beck snarked, rolling his eyes as he fiddled with the grenade.

"I can _hear_ you," Rinzler growled, "_Focus_,"

Beck gave a little growl of his own but activated his helmet as the simulation started and four guards rezzed into place.

**"Reloading Simulation," **the Grid's voice announced, **"Extraction mode: Build Five,"**

Rinzler watched as his son detonated the grenade, sending one, two, three, four guards to the ground easily.

"Let's see how you handle this again," Rinzler growled, his red-amber gaze hard as he activated the Dyson hologram.

**"Rendering Dyson Level,"** the Grid said, **"Calibrating for Maximum Difficulty,"**

The Dyson hologram's Disk whipped out and he attacked Beck. Rinzler's palms itched, he _so_ wanted to get in there himself and finish the Program with his own Disks. But no…no he'd wait until Beck brought Dyson to him. After all…it would be worth it.

He messed with the controls…causing the room to take on the look of an alley in Argon.

**"Reconfiguring,"** the Grid announced as Beck dropped out of the air, stepping backwards as the hologram slashed at him.

Rinzler frowned…maybe he would have to go after Dyson himself…

And then Beck caught the hologram's wrist, snapping it and forcing it to let go of the Disk. Beck then slammed his elbow into the hologram's face, knocking it flat and shattering half its helmet.

"FINISH HIM!" Rinzler shrieked, circuits blazing bloody scarlet.

Beck looked down at the hologram and then up at the sky.

Something was wrong with his mentor.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Tron paced within his confines. He hated this, hated being trapped in here like a prisoner…oooo that brought memories.

Good ones, like when he met Ram and Flynn and Crom…

And bad ones, where he had 'died' and Rinzler had been 'born'.

Suddenly a door opened not too far away from him…shimmering with white and blue light. Tron cautiously stepped towards it, tensed and ready to whip out his Disks if something happened…

He poked his head through the door…and he wasn't on the Grid anymore.

He was back in the User world…in a very familiar room.

The smooth, painted walls were covered with movie posters, musical posters, drawings…one in particular of Tron himself, holding his Disk high in the air, a shimmering aura of gold and rose and blue and violet radiating away from him, banishing the dark.

A soft, hummed song rang through the air and Tron slowly turned around just to see his twenty year old son lying on his bed, sketching in his math book…like he had done many times before.

"Beck?" he asked slowly.

The boy's head snapped up, steel blue eyes locking onto their identical twins'.

"Long time, Dad," he said softly, getting up off the bed.

"You have no idea," Tron started, stumbling forwards before stopping just inches from his son, "You…You remember…"

He wrapped his arms around his son's frame and pulled him close, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You remember…"

"I remember," Beck whispered, clinging to his father's shoulders as tears streamed from his own eyes.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to let go but knowing that they would have to in the end. Beck let go first, looking up at his father.

"We don't have much time," he said, "Rinzler's got me going on a mission to get Dyson soon…Dad, he'll derezz him, and…I don't want to see anyone die…even if they're part of the Occupation,"

"I know," Tron sighed, "But I can't do anything…he's trapped me here until Dyson's dead,"

"Dad…why didn't you tell me about him?"

Tron bowed his head. He knew this day would come.

"Beck…I didn't want you to think any less of me," he admitted, "You would have done so…if you knew the truth…if you knew what I _did_, Beck…"

"I hear the stories," Beck told him, "I'm the youngest Program on the Grid because I was born after the Reintegration. I don't have a User because I was born in the User world…but I know about Rinzler from the other Programs, from Zed, Mara…even Link knows of Rinzler. Able's _seen_ him,"

"Able would because he is my oldest living friend on the Grid," Tron explained, "He figured out that Rinzler was me long, _long_ ago. He tried to get word to Flynn and to your mother but he was nearly derezzed because of me,"

"Dad…we have to stop him,"

"I _can't_," Tron insisted, "I've spent over a thousand cycles under his control, he's not that easy to throw off…and _you_ can't either because you'll forget everything that happened here once you wake up,"

Beck flinched, his blue gaze sad as he looked at the ground.

"I have a feeling that someone is going to get hurt," Beck murmured.

"I don't disagree," Tron sighed sadly.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

_Dyson I stood in front of the Arcade entrance, waiting for Flynn. He was supposed to be here, but as usual, he was a little late._

_"Tron!" a voice called from the crowd of ISOs surrounding the entrance "Glad you could make it!"_

_"Glad to see you, Anon," I called back as the Flynn Monitor sauntered up, mask rezzed, "On time, I see,"_

_"Hey, I made it here before Clu, so that's saying something," my apprentice chuckled, derezzing his mask, revealing the mirror image to Flynn and Clu both._

_I noticed Dyson glaring out at the crowd, the blue of the code in the right side of his face shifting and glittering as it was exposed to the light._

_"ISOs," I heard him growl, "Like a disease that keeps spreading,"_

_"Disease?" Anon demanded, eyes narrowing._

_"Anon, be nice. Dyson, stay on mission," I told him, "Anon and I are just here to work with Flynn. I need you to keep this area safe,"_

_"Look at them!" Dyson protested, "Their _light lines_! It's not _right_!"_

_"What's not right is how you're treating them," Anon growled, clenching his fists._

_"Anon…" I warned._

_His growl cut off but his fists were still clenched._

_"And they were never written! They serve no _purpose_!"_

_"Child Basics were never written either," Anon snarled, "And I don't see you bashing them!"_

_"ANONYMOUS! DYSON! That's enough!" I snapped, making Anon wince at the mention of his full name, "Now, Dyson…we don't know who threw the first Disk that day,"_

_Dyson's hand wandered up to his cheek._

_"I do," he growled, "_Them_,"_

_"Tron!" someone called, "Anon!"_

_The both of us looked over to see a young, black haired ISO come close to the stairs._

_"Quorra!" Anon beamed, "Hey, how are you?"_

_"Eh, got a scratch from a riot, but other than that, I'm ok," she shrugged, her ice blue eyes sparkling, "You guys? I heard about what happened with one of your Security team members, Tron,"_

_She turned towards Dyson with a sympathetic look._

_"I'm sorry about what happened, wish there was something I could do," Quorra offered._

_Dyson's good eye narrowed and Quorra backed off uncertainly. Anon stepped in front of her as if to shield her from Dyson._

_"Enough you two," I ordered right as I heard the revving of an engine._

_"Ah, I was _wondering_ when he'd show up," Anon grumbled, taking his place beside me._

_"Now Anon…" I warned._

_"Yeah, yeah, just wait 'til we get home," he grinned, "I've got a little _surprise_ waiting for my big brother,"_

_I almost dreaded seeing what that was._

_The rider walked up the steps right as Anon crossed his arms._

_"Clu," I greeted._

_"I see Flynn's on time…" Clu started, derezzing his helmet, "As _usual_,"_

_Anon gave a bark of laughter right as a beam of light shot out of the sky._

_"There he is now," I announced, walking towards the doors with Clu and Anon by my side._

_Multiple sounds emitted from within the building and finally, Flynn came out, a big smile on his face._

_"Aren't you three a sight for sore eyes!" he beamed, "We are…on the eve of something big,"_

_He walked to the edge of the steps._

_"And the key…the key…is the ISOs," he announced, turning back to face us._

_"ISOs…yes…" I started._

_"There's been more unrest…" Anon added cagily._

_"To uh…put it mildly," Clu grumbled._

_Flynn whirled on him._

_"Now, Clu…" he started to chastise…_

_"Flynn!" Dyson called._

_Flynn turned towards him, and Dyson seemed to shrink in on himself._

_"I um…I'm one of your security Programs…" Dyson stammered._

_"Dyson, I know," Flynn said with a bright smile as he walked over._

_"I want you to do something about those ISOs," Dyson continued, throwing a venomous glance at Quorra and making Anon bristle angrily, "They pervert the Grid and they need to be erased from it,"_

_I put a hand on my apprentice's shoulder._

_"That's enough," I warned him._

_"He insults her one more time and I'm gonna make him Bit-food," Anon threatened._

_I came closer to Flynn._

_"You should know Dyson sustained that injury in the line of duty," I told him._

_"I understand your need for justice," Flynn told him, putting a hand on Dyson's shoulder and making him shiver from the contact, "But ISOs…"_

_He held out a hand for Quorra, who took it and stepped closer._

_"Have just as much a right to be here as anyone," he finished, giving both ISO and Basic a smile, "The _Grid_ created them. Not me,"_

_Flynn gave a soft laugh and turned back to face the three of us._

_"Now…who's ready to alter the fabric of existence as we know it?"_

Rinzler jerked out of the memory, growling to himself.

"If this is your way of trying to get me to _not_ derezz him, Tron," he snarled, "It's _not_ working,"

He took a step forwards…right as the scars flared, sending the Enforcer to the ground, gasping in pain. He dragged himself over to the counter and hauled himself upright, growling darkly as he limped to the healing chamber.

Searing agony shot through the scars as he stood in front of the chamber and gently laid his hand on the wall of it, pushing into the soft white light and feeling the cool liquid on his palm, soothing the jabs of pain in the scars.

He felt his skin healing, the jagged scar across his left cheek fading…

And he jerked out his hand. No. He couldn't do it…not until Dyson was gone.

He gave a growl of pain, his red-amber eyes squeezed shut as the scar grew and darkened.

Rinzler heard footsteps behind him and something struck him in the back…a high pitched beeping noise split the air.

Rinzler's circuits spasmed between red and blue as he yanked off his Disks, seeing the bomb attached to them.

He tried yanking the bomb off, but it was stuck good.

**"Gravity reversal: Initiated."**

The floor dropped out from underneath the Hunter and he hit the ceiling dock first. The Disks clattered to the ceiling next to him, the beeping speeding up and increasing in pitch. Rinzler grabbed the conjoined Disks and threw them towards the door, turning around and covering his head, waiting for the explosion…

It didn't come. Rinzler's amber gaze snapped towards the door just to see Beck walk in, his Disks in hand. The Child Basic touched the wall, sending the order to restore the gravity.

**"Gravity Restored."**

Rinzler dropped from the ceiling, landing in a crouch, his eyes flicking back to steel blue as he straightened up.

Beck came up with Rinzler's Disks in hand.

"Look, I know you have your secret plan that I don't know about," Beck explained, backing off quickly as Rinzler stalked forwards, shaking in fury, "But I figured that if you saw that I could get _your_ Disk you'd know I can get Dyson's…"

"I don't want cheap _gimmicks_!" Rinzler snarled, "I want _Dyson_!"

He snatched back his Disks, glaring darkly at his son..

"Don't come back until he's your prisoner," Rinzler ordered, stalking off.

"So, that's it?" Beck asked.

"NO!" Rinzler roared, whirling around, "If you pull a stunt like that again, you're _out_! I'll wage this revolution without you!"

And he slammed the door, leaving Beck staring at the metal door, stunned.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Beck snuck along the top of the city's sign, moving quickly to his hiding place. He had already placed the bomb, now all he had to do was wait for Dyson…which wasn't very long.

He spotted the officer standing just short of the place where he had put the bomb. Beck took out the remote and primed the bomb, activating its countdown.

"Sir, I know General Tesler's eager for you to see the energy plant," Paige started.

"All in good time," Dyson reassured her, "I like to get a feel for the, uh, public. You seem nervous about something. It's not the Renegade business is it?"

"_Him_?" Paige snorted, shooting a dark look at Pavel, "Of course not. I can assure you the Renegade is a non-issue,"

"Well…" Pavel started, "Except for that time when he beheaded Clu's statue…and blew it up,"

Beck watched, tensing as they came close to the bomb. Almost there…

"My collegue gets carried away," Paige apologized, "At best, the Renegade is a petty vandal…"

Dyson came to an abrupt halt, holding up his hand. Beck gasped and ducked down, had Dyson seen him?

"What is it!?" Pavel demanded and then yelped as Dyson shut him up with a hand to the mouth.

The officer knelt down and touched the ground. Beck's eyes widened in shock as ghostly white footprints, his _own_ footprints appeared on the ground. Dyson was a _Monitor_?! Or at least a Security Program?!

Beck activated the timer and the bomb beeped rapidly.

Suddenly Dyson shot forwards, ripping off the grate and grasping the bomb, throwing it up towards Beck, who yelped as the bomb exploded, blinding him.

"A smoke bomb," Dyson hummed, making Beck growl in frustration as he had been foiled, "It's harmless up there but down here it would have left us an easy target…for what I wonder?"

"Scour the area," Paige ordered the guards, "Whoever did this could still be nearby,"

She sprinted towards Dyson.

"There's only one Program who could have done this," she stated.

"Let me guess, your petty vandal?"

"My colleage is being modest," Pavel added, "The Renegade has actually built up quite a reputation. Some even say he's Tron,"

"Oh, believe me, he's not Tron," Dyson scoffed, "I was there when Tron and Flynn nearly destroyed the Grid,"

"You knew_ Tron_!?" Paige breathed.

"Knew him?" Dyson laughed, "I watched him _die_!"

Beck's eyes widened in shock as he realized what exactly was going on…Tron didn't want Dyson because he had intel…

He wanted to kill him.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

_Can't kill him._

"You know you can't stop me," Rinzler snarled, as he glared at the city, "You don't know _pain. _He hasn't done anything to you but give you scars!"

Tron's code shifted and immediately Rinzler was taken to a street in Tron City.

_"Anon!" I yelled, watching as my new apprentice ran up, his blank mask covering the face that I knew looked much like Flynn's._

_"Yes Tron?" he asked._

_"Those Infected Programs…make sure they don't get too far, derezz them if you have to, quarantine them if you can,"_

_He gave a nod._

_"After I get Flynn out…I'll come back to help you," I told him, "Remember, Abraxas is _mine_,"_

_"I'll do what I can," he answered, running off._

_I turned to Flynn._

_"I don't know what a virus will do to a User, but I doubt it will be pleasant," I warned him as we walked, "You need to get out of here. Your transport to the portal is waiting for you. I don't like it when you cut it this close,"_

_"Will you stop worrying, Tron?" Flynn snorted, "Everything's just fine,"_

_"Except the fact that we have a _virus_ in the system now,"_

_"Tron…" Flynn groaned, exasperated, "Everything's under control!"_

_"FLYNN!" Clu called._

_Both of us froze, looking at him in…gold-yellow circuit color._

_Why in the Grid did he have _that_ accursed color!? I was violently reminded of my days in the old ENCOM system…Sark and the MCP and the other enemy programs…all in the warm spectrum of color._

_"Am I still to create the perfect system?" he asked._

_"…Yeah?" Flynn answered, puzzled._

_A slow smirk spread across Clu's face as a helmet formed over his head and four Guards stalked out, Disks lit._

_A coup. That _traitor_! How _dare _he betray his User!_

_"Go," I growled, taking out my own Disk as Flynn fled._

_The first one came at me, I smacked his Disk away before ramming my own under his chin, derezzing him. The second came at me, I grabbed his Disk, elbowing him in the face before slashing at him, derezzing him with his own Disk as it still hummed in my hand. I looked down at my hands…how was this possible? A derezzed Program's Disk deactivated when they died…but this one was still live!_

_I decided it didn't matter and I settled into a fighting stance, daring the others to come at me._

_I ducked underneath their Disks and derezzed one before disarming the other and derezzing him too. I looked back and saw Flynn scooting backwards as Clu advanced._

_I ran forwards and tackled Clu, one I saw as a brother, a friend. I wouldn't let him hurt Flynn…not my oldest friend._

_"Flynn! Go!" I yelled, punching Clu in the face, hard, so hard I felt his helmet crack under the blow._

_Clu got up and grabbed my arm and flipped me over on my back, I hit the ground hard, looking up just in time to see Clu raising his Disk._

_"Goodbye, _Tron_," he snarled, "See where fighting for the Users got you now,"_

_He plunged downwards and I screamed as the Disk raked down my body, leaving scars that would never heal._

_"NO!"_

_Clu took away his Disk, standing and I glared at him heatedly._

_"You _failed_, Clu," I said with a weak smile, "Flynn will vanish, _disappear_ into the Grid. _He's_ the _Creator_!"_

_"He can go wherever he wants," Clu replied nonchalantly, "It was _you_ I'm after, without the mighty Tron, the Creator will fall, and Clu will rise,"_

_A figure walked into my sight and I felt my core break._

"Dyson_!" I groaned._

_"What do you think, Tron?" Clu chuckled, "I made Dyson _perfect _again!"_

_Dyson touched the now healed right side of his face, smiling._

_"Dyson…I _trusted_ you!" I snarled, trying to get up again, "He _betrayed_ us!"_

_"You're wrong," Dyson disagreed, "_Flynn_ betrayed us. Betrayed _all_ of us. Now Clu is free to cleanse the Grid of the ISOs,"_

_"CLU!" _

_The Admin froze and the three of us turned to face a figure in bright, shining blue._

_Anon._

_"Oh, Users…Tron! CLU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" my apprentice screeched, taking out his Disk, "YOU _VIRUS_! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

_Clu straightened and faced his brother, "What I was supposed to do a _long_ time ago,"_

_Anon gave a strangled, enraged cry and rushed forwards, slashing at Clu. Anon fought hard, dodging Clu's thrusts but his rage fueled him, blinded him to the smallest things._

_Clu shoved Anon off balance, knocking the young Monitor to the ground._

_"You've seen too much, Anonymous," Clu stated, making Anon snarl at the mention of his full designation, "We can't have you telling every Program about what you've seen now…can we?"_

_"Clu, don't you dare!" I snarled, trying to get up again, but Dyson shoved me down, "I will derezz you with my bare hands if you kill him!"_

_"You're not in a position for threatening, Tron. But kill him?" Clu snorted, "Why, what fun is that? No…what I have in mind is more _painful_. Not to mention…a gift to the Grid…"_

_He lunged down and Anon screamed…which was abruptly cut off._

_"NO!" I screeched, trying to sit up but Dyson pinned my arms to the ground._

_I saw Clu stand, kicking Anon in the side as he did. The young Monitor curled up in pain, so I knew he was still functioning…but there was something wrong._

_Clu dragged my poor apprentice towards me and tossed him so that we were mere inches from one another._

_"Anon…" I breathed, watching the pale blue eyes flutter open and lock onto me._

_He tried to speak, but a rasp left his throat. Anon's eyes widened in horror as his hands found his throat, pulling away with pale blue code dripping from them._

_He attempted to stand, slipping and falling repeatedly as he staggered, tears streaming._

_"You sick, twisted _virus_!" I roared, directing all my rage towards Clu and Dyson, "You slashed his vocalizer! You _monster_!"_

_"Finally, blessed _silence_," Clu smirked, his gleaming gaze locking onto his younger brother as Anon backed away, "Dyson…?"_

_Dyson's Disk whirred to life and he stalked towards Anon._

_"ANON! RUN!" I yelled, "RUN!"_

"Tron…"_ Anon mouthed and I shook my head._

_"GO! FIND FLYNN! STOP THE VIRUS! GO!"_

_He shot me a tearful look before running, just like his Creator._

_I saw him pause right as Clu's shadow fell over me…_

_And the Dictator rammed his Disk into my chest once more._

_"AGH!"_

"I didn't know," Rinzler muttered, "I had no idea,"

_Never asked. Never thought about it. Traitor. Killed my friend. Murderer!_

"And Dyson helped,"

_…Yes…_

"He needs to _die_,"

_…Yes._

"He'll hurt Beck if we don't do anything,"

_Yes._

"Will you help me,"

_…_

"Tron…"

_Yes._

Rinzler gave a hum of satisfaction that quickly turned into a growl as he saw Beck shooting in.

"I told you not to come back empty handed," Rinzler growled as Beck came up, derezzing his mask and he stormed forwards, steel blue eyes hard.

"Just answer me _one_ question," Beck demanded, "Is this about fighting the revolution or derezzing Dyson?"

"This isn't your battle, _stay out of it!"_ Rinzler snarled and he stormed forwards.

"Hey!" Beck snapped, grabbing Rinzler's shoulder.

Wrong. Move. Beck.

The Enforcer's eyes burned red-amber as the low growl rumbled to life.

"I don't care what you do to me," Beck added, "I'm _not_ letting you kill for revenge,"

Rinzler's eyes flicked blue and Tron's hand shot back. Beck screamed in pain as the shock grenade detonated, knocking him unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Beck," Tron murmured, eyes flicking amber as Rinzler came to the surface.

Rinzler stalked forwards and took Beck's Disk off of his back, detaching the white half and tossing Beck's Disk to the floor as he connected the Half to his own twin Disks. He replaced it on his back as his armor pixilated, shimmering white while the circuits burned red. His eyes flickered white as the sync finished.

"We didn't ask your permission," Rinzler growled.

**I could have added on...but I love the ending in the show so that's where I'm ending it. Unfortunately I don't think I'll be updating until late tomorrow or Monday because my High School Graduation is tomorrow and so is one of my parties. So until next time!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	29. Scars (Part Two)

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY LIKE I PROMISED! Blame it on Grad party clean up. Anyway, here's my first writing as a _college freshman_. I present _Scars:_ _Part Two._  
**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 29

Scars (Part Two)

Beck groaned as he opened his eyes. His aching _chest_! What happened!? He looked around him and saw his Disk lying on the ground, split in half and glowing dimly with blued code.

And it all came back to him.

Figuring out that Tron was going to kill Dyson, confronting him about it, and…

"That virus _shocked _me!" Beck realized as he looked down at his chest, seeing the shock grenade.

He grunted as he attempted to stand, staggering over to his Disk and grabbing it before heading to the window just in time to see a lightcycle racing towards the city.

"Where are you _going_, Tron?" Beck whispered.

_"We didn't ask your permission,"_

Beck frowned as that blurred memory came in.

'We'? Who was 'we'? It was just Tron…right?

He shook it off, chalking it up to his processor trying to reset after the shock.

Whatever the case…he needed to stop Tron before he killed Dyson.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Rinzler shot over the Outlands' plain, racing towards Argon, his white circuits and amber gaze gleaming in the half-light. Both he and his lighter half had decided to work together on this one…and since all Dyson would see is the mask, it would be best if Tron held sway over the circuit color.

_I'm just doing this for Beck, not you._

Rinzler rolled his eyes. Of _course_, the great Tron didn't derezz unless he _had_ to. Whereas Rinzler…well…he would admit, he loved the sound of voxels crunching under his feet.

_And this is why I don't like you._

"Touché, Monitor, touché," Rinzler growled to himself…

Right as something rammed into him.

Rinzler gave an involuntary, spitting, feral hiss and then realized who had hit him.

_"Our son is persistent, that's for sure,"_

_Dogged and relentless. Gets it from his mother…and me._

_"And me,"_

_You're the invader, you don't count. You just assimilated _my_ code. Everything you are, you got from me first._

Rinzler didn't have a comeback for that one. He didn't even get time to think of one as Beck slammed into him again.

The boy was riding his friend…Zed's…bike, well, not _totally_ Zed's bike. Not anymore. Beck had gotten frustrated with how long the overdrive feature took to recharge so he took the liberty of upgrading it.

_"Zed won't mind, I mean, he'll notice when I give it back…"_

_"You mean _if_ you give it back,"_

_"What can I say? It's fast. I like fast bikes…and cars…and jets…"_

_"I've noticed,"_

Rinzler shook off the memory and activated his lightribbon, trying to cut Beck off, but the boy had learned and was adapting to the technique just like he had been shown.

"C'mon, Tron!" Beck yelled, getting beside him, "This isn't _you_!"

_"No, it is _me_," _Rinzler thought wryly as Beck activated his own lightribbon and shot forwards with the overdrive before looping back, cutting Rinzler off.

The Enforcer, turned hard, shooting forwards, vying for the lead with his son before Beck suddenly enclosed Rinzler with the ribbon.

Tron immediately took control, derezzing the bike and rolling before springing upwards over the walls and rerezzing the bike, hitting the ground and shooting back towards Argon.

_"Stop following us, Beck,"_ Tron thought, _"You're going to get yourself hurt!"_

Beck, however, did not listen and slammed into him again.

"Enough!" Beck snapped and Tron's blue eyes flicked to him sadly before burning amber and ramming back into Beck.

Beck gave a threatening snarl and slammed into him.

"ENOUGH!"

Rinzler growled back at him and looked up at a large bit of scrap metal that was looming before them. Beck gasped, jerking his bike to the side as Tron knocked his bike down on the side and slid underneath the metal, snatching a piece of it as he slid underneath.

He had to stop Beck…he could get hurt…

_"Nicely done," _Rinzler approved as they slid out from the metal and Tron tipped the bike upright.

"I'm only doing it so he doesn't get hurt," Tron muttered, eyes dim.

They raced towards the gorge and Tron looked at Beck.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and he rammed into Beck, making the boy gasp in surprise as Tron hefted the long, slender bit of metal.

**_"NO!"_**

But Tron ignored the voice of the Grid…and jammed the makeshift spear into the spokes of Beck's lightcycles' wheel.

Beck gave a shocked yell as the bike began to wobble, flickering under his body as it transformed back into its baton form, sending Beck tumbling and sprawling towards the edge of the cliff right as Tron ramped over the rock and landed safely on the other side.

He stopped, making sure that Beck _didn't_ go off the edge. He heard Beck screaming in fear as he scrabbled for a hold. His fingertips dug in right as he reached the edge, his head and shoulders sticking out over the precipice.

"He's safe now," Tron sighed in relief before closing his eyes and giving a short growl of pain as his scars flared and Rinzler reasserted himself.

Rinzler's amber gaze turned from the boy back towards Argon.

"And soon…Dyson won't be," he growled, racing off, his circuits flashing red as he went.

Neither Protector nor Enforcer noticed the tracking device Beck had placed on the front of the Monitor's lightcycle.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Able had watched Beck go earlier that morning, he didn't know where Beck was going, so he decided he'd keep a lookout for the boy.

He had noticed that the Portal's light, which had been gone for about 52 cycles, had lit up again. Tron had told him the significance of it and Able had counted Beck's disappearance as his way of celebrating his rezz-day.

What Able _hadn't_ counted on, was seeing two lightcycles tearing from Tron's stronghold. He identified one as Tron's…but the other he hadn't seen before. It then occurred to him that it had to be Tron's apprentice, the Renegade.

He frowned as the Renegade's bike slammed repeatedly into Tron's, like he was trying to knock him off balance…or stop him…

Able pulled up the telescope on his window screen, zooming in on mentor and apprentice as they continued to battle on the bikes. He saw the Renegade veer out of the way of a large pile of scrap metal while Tron slid under it, saw Tron ram into his apprentice and throw a piece of metal in the rear wheel, making the bike derezz underneath the Monitor-in-training, saw Tron ramp over the canyon while his apprentice skidded to the side, helmet derezzing and revealing dark, red-brown hair as Tron shot off.

He noticed that Tron's bike's circuits flickered scarlet not too long after he continued towards Argon.

"Oh Users…no…he's lost control…" Able breathed as he watched _Rinzler_ shoot towards Argon.

He turned the telescope back towards the Renegade as he stood, revealing familiar circuits and steely blue eyes…

"Beck!?" Able sputtered.

_"Yes!"_ Bit chirped, zipping to Able's side.

Able turned to look at it, watching as it continued to light up bright yellow as it continuously chirped 'Yes'. Ever since Able had brought Beck to the Garage, Bit had been _crazy_ about the Child Basic, when it wasn't in Able's office, more than likely, it was around Beck.

The older Program sighed.

He should have known the Renegade was Beck. He _really_ should have. The Child Basic was growing to be more and more like his father with every passing cycle. He should have seen that Beck, furious and grieving, was the one who blew up Clu's statue…he had even accused the boy of doing it but didn't press the matter. Beck didn't stand injustice, he would go after the wrongdoer and make them pay for their crimes. He should have known that the father and son would eventually find each other.

And Tron _knew_.

But did Beck?

Able shook his head.

No, Beck couldn't have known. He would have spent every waking moment with his father, possibly even quitting his job just to be with him. Or he would have quit that very moment, angry that Tron never told him.

Both seemed _very_ likely.

But Able's bigger question was:

What was it that had Tron so upset that he lost control of Rinzler and nearly had Beck killed?

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Tron snuck across the beams of the energy plant, his white shod boots not making any sound as he made his way. He jumped down agilely to the floor, knees bent to absorb the shock as he padded forwards. He took out four incendiary bombs and placed them on a tanker…then a better idea struck him and he rearranged the bombs into a vague tetramino.

_Nice touch,_ Rinzler purred happily, _Dyson will _surely_ come to investigate._

Tron didn't say anything. He heard voices.

One belonging to that female commander that Beck had told him about…the other…

His circuits surged with anger, tinging red as he heard it.

_"Dyson_," both Tron and Rinzler hissed.

Tron went to the controls on the side of a tank and played around with them, making the coolant release and making a thick, heavy fog roll over the floor.

**"Warning: Coolant Failure. Overload imminent."**

"And now to wait," the Monitor murmured, jumping upwards and climbing up one of the tankers.

He jumped onto a platform as he got close enough, his ankle twisted out from under him and sent him sprawling with a groan of pain. He got up to his feet, gripping the railing just in time to watch Dyson start hunting him.

A low growl escaped Tron's throat and…

_I woke up just to feel pain searing across my chest. What…? I looked down and saw the ragged gashes marring my frame and the last millicycle came back to me._

_Clu betraying us, Flynn running, _Dyson_ betraying _me_, Anon fighting for me…Anon losing his voice, Clu's Disk driving into my chest…_

_Bitter code rose in my throat and I coughed, spitting out tiny flecks of sapphire code. I tried to stand, feeling smooth, wet walls of glass around me as my hands left prints. I quickly scanned around me…I was enclosed. Oh Users…no…I'm trapped, I'm _trapped_…_

_I had a hard time breathing as my core constricted and I scratched and pounded at the glass._

_Let me out! LET ME OUT! _

_I threw myself at the glass and yelled in pain as it irritated my wounds. _

_Warnings flitted through me, telling me I was wounded…low on energy…_

_And as much as I hated to admit it…_

_Defenseless._

_"Calm down, Tron," I told myself, "You're not going to get out of here if you panic…"_

_But I was _confined_. I _hated_ that feeling. Hated being trapped, hated being stuck somewhere where I couldn't _breathe_. Flynn said I was…what was it called again? Clawstraphobic? I shook my head. It didn't matter. What _mattered_, was that I was stuck and I wanted _out_._

_I saw a dark shape on the other side of my prison and I wiped the glass clear of water…I blinked as I saw the shape._

_"Reeve?" I breathed._

_No answer…but the figure with his head bowed _was_ him!_

_"REEVE!" I yelled, looking around and trying to figure out how to escape, "Hang tight until I can figure a way out of here!"_

_He didn't respond…what was going on…?_

_And _why_ was his Disk suspended above his…oh Users…no…NO!_

**_"Executing Repurposing Protocol."_**

_Reeve lifted his head, his hands reaching for his Disk but not grasping it…like he was calling to his User…_

**_"Stand by for code extraction."_**

_"REEVE!" I roared, ramming against the tube bit crying out as my wounds flared._

_I saw pale, light blue code streaming from his forehead, spiraling through his Disk…right as a cold, fiery orange-red stream spiraled back through it, plunging into my friend's forehead…_

_And turning his circuits a harsh red-orange color._

_"No…" I breathed, pounding on the glass, "NO!"_

_I looked around, seeing more and more Programs under my command undergoing the same procedure._

_Hayden, Nike…no…oh Users no…_

_I sank to my knees._

_"Dyson…" I wept, "What have you _done_!?"_

_I heard a sound above me and I stubbornly remained on the ground._

_If they were going to do whatever they were doing to _my_ Programs, they were going to take me kicking and screaming._

_I didn't get that choice._

_Something grabbed me by the Disk dock and yanked me upwards. I reopened my eyes as the transport finished, shackling me to a table of some sorts._

_I looked up just to see a red-orange circuited, masked, Program saunter up. My eyes narrowed, I didn't need to see his face to know who it was._

_"Hello," Dyson purred, derezzing his helmet, "Old Friend,"_

Tron came back to the present, breathing heavily as his arms shook.

_Let me take over, _Rinzler's voice said…surprisingly gentle…_rest, I'll get it from here._

And with as little pain as possible, the shift happened and Rinzler straightened as he heard footsteps behind him.

**_"Son, Monitor, your son, Tron's son, don't hurt him,"_**

"You found me," Rinzler deadpanned, his red-amber eyes not leaving where he last saw Dyson, "I guess I should congratulate you,"

"I was trained by the best," Beck replied, jumping down from a higher platform, landing in a perfect three point landing and making Rinzler's core swell with pride.

That was _his_ move. Not Tron's. _His_.

Rinzler turned, coming face to face with the same steely blue gaze that matched Tron's.

Beck looked slightly unnerved by the red-amber gaze, but relaxed just a bit when Tron resurfaced just enough to change the eye color back to blue.

"You being here doesn't change anything," Rinzler growled, "We're still going to finish what we came to do,"

If Beck noticed the slip up in Rinzler's words, he didn't show it.

"And I'll still stop you," Beck replied stubbornly, walking forwards, "Come with me…we can get Dyson's Disk the _right _way. _Without_ derezzing him,"

Rinzler looked at his son, eyes pained. He _couldn't_ let Dyson get away. Not again.

"_Please_," Beck begged, steel blue eyes pleading.

Rinzler took a few steps forwards…and kicked Beck in the chest.

Beck yelped and fell backwards, catching the railing just before he could fall to the side.

_"I'm sorry, Beck,"_ Rinzler thought, as Beck's eyes shifted color, much like Rinzler's did…

And burned fiery red-amber as he charged.

Rinzler kneed his son in the gut, dodging as Beck swung at him, catching his arm and twisting him around. Beck somehow managed to get out of the hold and Rinzler shot forwards, grabbing the boy around the waist and hoisting him high, eliciting a yelp from Beck, before ramming him into the railing, cuffing him and taking his Disk in one move. Beck kicked Rinzler off of him, sending him staggering.

And Rinzler activated Beck's Disk.

Beck's eyes faded back to iron-brown as he realized _what_ Rinzler had done.

"My Disk!" Beck gasped, lunging forwards and nearly flipping himself as he yanked on the cuffs.

"The cuffs work on a timer," Rinzler explained, hurling Beck's Disk into a support beam, "By the time they unlock, Dyson will be _dead_,"

And he turned on his heel, jumping over the nearest railing and climbing up the tank.

"TRON!" Beck yelled, "DON'T END THE REVOLUTION BEFORE IT HAS A CHANCE TO START!"

"Tron's not here at the moment," Rinzler purred darkly as he was out of earshot, "You might want to leave a message,"

Alarms blared as he climbed, the Grid was sending faint tremors running through him. He hadn't really felt it before, many of Tron's abilities as a Monitor had been muted when Rinzler had been created.

**"Danger. Pressure level: Critical. Prepare to evacuate."**

Rinzler ignored it, he kept going and was about to drop to the ground when Tron took control and yanked him back.

**"Danger. Please evacuate immediately."**

_What was _that_ for!?_

Tron looked towards the stairs where Dyson was starting to come down them while the coolant stopped leaking. He could hear his son straining to break free of the cuffs…but Rinzler had made them tight.

"You can't Sense. I'm your best choice for the moment," Tron replied tiredly.

Rinzler's code shifted, brooding…and suddenly the room turned into a hallway bathed in amber and orange.

_I stood there, waiting patiently as Clu brought the other Program into the room next to the one I was in. _

_[Come] Clu pinged and I obeyed, stalking into the darkened room, seeing the flicker of orange circuits [Attack]._

_I lunged forwards, Disks flashing out. The Program in front of me yelped, dodging backwards, unsheathing his own Disk and settling into a ready position. The lights flickered on and I immediately took in the situation. Stance: Weak, right side vision slightly impaired…_

_Not a worthy opponent._

_[Stand down]_

_I put my Disks together and reattached them to my back, waiting obediently as Clu came up beside me._

_"Dyson, I want you to meet your superior," Clu said, patting my shoulder, "I want you to meet Rinzler,"_

_"I'd feel much more confident about him if I saw who I was fighting under," Dyson pointed out._

_My sound grated out louder than before in indignity. I _never_ took off my helmet, it was against what Clu had ordered. _

_Clu gave a laugh and took his hand off my shoulder._

_"He has a _very_ recognizable face," Clu stated, "anyone who sees him…well, they won't forget him,"_

_This seemed to satisfy Dyson. But something else seemed to bother him._

_"Does he always do that?" he asked, shooting me a look._

_What in the Grid is he talking about?_

_Clu looked at me and shrugged._

_"It suits him," he answered, "You get used to it."_

_"One would hope," Dyson replied dryly, "Can he speak?"_

_Clu gave a bark of laughter._

_"He doesn't need to…he makes his point quite clear…don't you Rinzler?"_

_My head snapped up at the mention of my designation and Clu gave a bright grin before turning to Dyson._

_"You said you wanted to see his face?"_

_Dyson gave a nod and Clu turned back to me._

_"Rinzler, derezz your mask,"_

_I hesitated. But he had told me _not_ to bring it down! Was this a test? Had to be…right?_

_I tilted my head to the side and Clu frowned._

_"Derezz your helmet,"_

_I didn't move._

_"Answer your leader!" Dyson snapped, laying a hand on me._

_Wrong. Move._

_Immediately, I whipped out my Disks, lunging forwards and pinning Dyson to the floor, one Disk thrown up, my left Disk, the other pinned at his throat._

_Dyson twisted, managing to get out of my pin with only a faint scrape across his throat. He glared darkly at me._

_"One Disk, cheater," he ordered._

_I don't take orders from subordinates. I looked to Clu, whose face was dark, and he nodded once._

_I reconnected my Disks, placing them in my left hand where they felt most comfortable…and I attacked Dyson again, not giving him time to activate his own Disk. I pinned him easily and I looked towards Clu._

_Please let me derezz him, he's already irritating me._

_"Stand down, Rinzler," Clu ordered and I obediently got off Dyson's chest, Disks deactivating._

_Dyson got back up._

_"He's left handed?" he asked, "That's…rare,"_

_Clu turned to me._

_"Derezz your helmet, Rinzler,"_

_I hesitated once again, but the look my master was giving me forced all thoughts of rebellion out of my processor._

_I put the mental command in and I felt the ebon glass shell collapse around my face._

_Dyson gave a gasp of shock and he stepped backwards, looking like he had seen a ghost._

_I watched him carefully. Something wasn't right._

_"Tron?" he whispered._

_Tron? Tron was dead, Clu killed the traitor a long time ago._

_"Clu, what did you…?"_

_"Repurposed him," Clu replied, "Made him, perfect,"_

_"But his scars…"_

_"Keeps the little irritance at bay when…"_

_I shook my head as a buzzing sound built up in my ears while pain flared between my eyes and in my throat. My sound rumbled darkly through the air and my Disks' activated as I looked at…the traitors…no…not right…what…?_

_"Oh no you don't," Clu growled, snatching my Disks from my hand, "Not today, Tron,"_

_I held my head with a hand, what was going on? Why did this hurt…_

_Clu walked around behind me and snapped my Disks to my back and the pain ceased._

_"Seems a little imperfect if you ask me," Dyson stated._

_"With time, that little detail won't be a problem," Clu said, waving a hand, "Right, Rinzler?"_

_I gave a long, low purr along with a slight nod._

"I hate your memories," Tron growled, shaking his head as the warm-tinted room cooled into the energy plant's blue light.

_He punished me that night because _you_ almost escaped…and the fact that I humiliated him before Dyson._

"Why does that _not_ surprise me," Tron replied dryly.

"Renegade…" Dyson called, "I know you're here! Why don't you come out? You see me, I'm not hiding…"

_Who said anything about _hiding_!?_

"Hush, you," Tron growled, "I'm trying to concen…"

He gave a low groan as the scar that raked across his eye grew…and blacked out some of his vision.

_Great, just great, that _had _to come in now didn't it?_ Rinzler sneered.

"I can still fight," Tron reassured him, blinking as the steel blue of his left eye dimmed to a milky grey, "I rely more on what _She_ tells me anyway than sight,"

Dyson gave a laugh, making the half blind Monitor look back at his enemy.

"So you've managed to trick a meager few into believing you're Tron," Dyson snorted.

He knelt down and Tron saw his own ghostly white footprints lighting up and leading the way to his trap.

He felt the feral glee of Rinzler's fluttering in his chest, shifting free and he allowed himself a small smile. Dyson was falling right into the trap.

"We both know that's a lie," Dyson continued, looking up and spotting the bombs' pale light, "You're just playing dress up..."

He started to run towards the bombs while Rinzler gave a dark laugh, perched on the top of a tanker like some giant, red-circuited, glowing white bird of prey.

"Wearing a dead Program's…" he spotted the explosives and started backpedalling, "emblem…!"

And the bombs went off, rocking the plant, and knocking Rinzler off his perch.

He hit the ground with enough shock to make him momentarily black out…

_I didn't scream as Dyson poked around my wounds, making them deeper, viral. He looked like he was enjoying it. Sick twisted virus was almost as bad as Clu._

_But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me say _anything_._

_He finally pulled away, dragging the scalpel through a particularly sore wound and I gave a small groan of pain as the table lifted me upright._

_"You haven't said a _word_!" Dyson chuckled, "I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore,"_

_"What have you done…to them…" I demanded weakly._

_"Who?" Dyson asked innocently and then understanding flickered over him as I glared at him, "Oh our _team_. Um…it's just Clu's latest project…he calls it uh…'Repurposing',"_

_I shuddered. Flynn had told me that he would _never_ do that to a Program, it took everything away from them, sometimes even their own name. He had said derezzment was better than Repurposing._

_"How many have you repurposed?" I growled._

_"Oh under _your_ command? Everyone," Dyson hummed, "You are Flynn's last soldier, old friend."_

_"Where's Anonymous,"_

_"Anonymous? Oh, you mean the Mute?" Dyson shot me a wicked grin and I knew what was coming, "Derezzed, oh he might have took out Abraxas…but even that upgrade Flynn gave him _didn't_ save the Monitor,"_

_"How…"_

_"Crushed," Dyson replied, "By a Recognizer. He sabotaged the _Regulator_, and well…I guess all his troublemaking caught up with him in the end. A good thing Clu took out his voice…he was _such_ a motormouth…and a troublemaker,"_

_I growled, fists clenching._

_And Dyson kept going, seeing how angry I was._

_"And Flynn is gone too," he added, "Clu caught him outside the city…it was a very messy death, I can assure you. Users don't crumble like Programs do…and that female Program…what was her name? Nori? Rori?"_

_My core froze and I started shaking._

_"Yori…" I whispered._

_"Ah, yes, her," Dyson smirked, "Well…let's just say…she was _quite_ the beautiful flower…very exciting to have around. Her circuits turn the most _lovely_ shade of violet."_

_He _touched _her!? That glitch touched _my _Yori? Wait…Was…he said _was_…oh Users, not Yori!_

_He smirked as he saw the horror etched on my face and he nodded._

_I gave a roar of pain and rage as I strained against my bonds, circuits blindingly bright. I would _kill_ Dyson. That was a _promise_! He was a _dead_ traitor!_

_He killed her. He killed my Yori!_

_"If I'm next than _get it over with already_!" I hissed._

_The faster he gets me out of here…the faster I can tear his body to _pieces_!_

_"No, repurposing is crude," Dyson hummed, turning back to his little table, "Leaves little of the personality intact. I'd rather you join Clu willingly,"_

_"NEVER!" I snarled._

_"ARE YOU _BLIND_!?" Dyson demanded, putting a spinning blade close to my face, "By overthrowing Flynn, Clu will bring order to the Grid! Only through perfection can all Programs be truly liberated!"_

_I glared at him, eyes hard._

_"You're delusional Dyson," I spat, "Clu didn't improve your face…he made you _harder to look at!"

_Dyson gave a sigh._

_"I didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand," he said, grabbing my hair and yanking my head upwards, "I am going to show you what its like…to _be_ imperfect…"_

_And he drove the blade into my neck, making me howl in pain as he slowly and painfully dragged it upwards, making it slash across my cheek._

_"Give in, Tron,"_

_"NO!" _

_He growled, driving it through my eye and making me blind in that eye. The Grid shook in front of me, something only I could feel._

_"It's only going to get worse…"_

_"Derezz me then!" I roared, "I will _never _join the virus that betrayed his Creator! Made his brother mute! KILLED THEM BOTH!"_

_He continued on, so that the wound, if it ever healed, would leave a jagged scar all the way up to the right side of my forehead._

_"Do you give in?" he asked softly._

_I looked up at him, opening my mouth as if to speak. He came close to hear what I was going to say…_

_And I spat bleeding code in his face._

_"You'll have to kill me," I growled, "You killed Flynn, you killed Anon, you killed _Yori_. What should convince me that you won't kill me too?"_

_His dark eyes flared a brief red before he stalked off, wiping the code that spattered across his hands and his face off as he came to the door._

_"Take him to the throne ship," he ordered the Guards as they came in._

_I bowed my head. I was alone. _

_I felt a gentle hand carefully lift my head and I saw the dark gaze of one of the Guards widen in shock as he gasped._

_"You heard Dyson," the other growled, "Get him to the ship,"_

_The other Guard bowed his head as his fellow unlatched the table from the floor and pushed it through the halls…_

_And I crashed._

"He. Dies. _Now_," Rinzler snarled and Tron agreed.

The Monitor got up and stalked towards the panting Dyson…and Rinzler let Tron have at it.

Tron grabbed Dyson's hair, his steel-blue eyes harder than diamonds as he forced the traitor to look up at him. Dyson just managed to get his helmet rezzed when Tron hit him hard in the head, knocking the traitor backwards.

He raced forwards, not giving Dyson the chance to catch his breath. He swung, fist connecting with Dyson's head once again, swinging around and kicking him in the shoulder, sending Dyson stumbling.

Dyson got his bearings and shot forwards, swinging his own fist and catching Tron in the midsection, sending him stumbling back as Dyson advanced, swinging.

Tron dodged out of the way, flowing into a strong blow that connected with Dyson's jaw and sent him flying. Tron charged forwards but Dyson shoved him away.

**_"Above!"_**

Tron ducked, letting Dyson's fist hit nothing but open air.

The Protector raised himself on his hands, sending his feet spinning around and crashing into Dyson before pushing upright and unsheathing the twin Disks on his back, hurling them as a single unit towards Dyson. Dyson quickly unsheathed his own Disk and blocked the throw, deflecting it towards the ceiling. Tron recalled the Disk with old skill, making it halt midair and continue its original flight back towards his hand, nearly decapitating Dyson in the process.

But Dyson dodged and Tron snatched the Disk from the air, its familiar warmth smacking into his left palm. He ducked as Dyson's Disk's cord swung over him, crackling with amber light.

Suddenly the Monitor's good eye flared amber as Rinzler joined. Tron was blind, but he didn't need to see to know where Dyson was coming from.

Dyson came at him, swinging the cord around and getting momentum before slashing at Tron, the Disk's deadly edge sending fog swirling up from the floor in a makeshift smokescreen. Dyson recalled the Disk and hurled again, Tron deflected it, jumping over the Disk as Dyson sent a low blow…

**_"Behind!"_**

But it was too late, Dyson's Disk cracked into Tron's Disk dock, making the Monitor yell in pain as he went down. Dyson ran over and flipped Tron over, derezzing his mask.

"Show yourself, Renegade!" he ordered, "I'd like to see you before you're cubes!"

Tron said nothing, he saw his Disks laying _just _out of reach…but if he could get Dyson to shift his weight just a _little_…

"C'mon _Renegade_!" Dyson sneered, _"Tron_ wouldn't have given up _this_ easily!"

_"Haven't you noticed?"_ Rinzler growled mentally, _"I'm _not_ Tron,"_

He shifted his weight slightly and Rinzler struck, slapping Dyson's Disk away and wrapping his legs around Dyson's neck, throwing him off of Rinzler's chest as the latter leaped up, diving for his Disks and charging, slashing as he went. Dyson slashed at Rinzler, but Rinzler leaped over the Disk in a short hop, making _sure_ Dyson didn't have the opportunity to hit him in the dock again. He leaped upwards, flipping over Dyson's head and landing gracefully on the other side. He leaped forwards, kicking Dyson in the chest with both feet and sending Dyson stumbling back. Dyson ran, flinging his Disk at the Monitor, but Tron slid to his knees as he ran, the Disk flying over his head…

He tracked it, watching as the world slowed down and he thrust his right arm through the inner ring, his left arm raising up and slashing through the cord with his own Disks. He flipped Dyson's Disk off his arm into his right palm as he got up, kicking Dyson in the face and knocking the traitor flat.

Dyson struggled to get up…but he fell back to the floor in horror.

Because Tron had derezzed his mask, letting Dyson see his badly scarred face.

"No…" Dyson breathed, eyes wide as he scooted back, "No it's not possible! I watched you _die_!"

"You watched _me_ die?" Rinzler asked, eyes flashing blue as Tron finished, "I'll watch _you_ die!"

The Monitor stalked forwards, the three Disks humming dangerously in his hands.

"You may have escaped…" Dyson started, "But it's not much of a life is it _Tron?_ Or are you still Rinzler?"

Both the Monitor's dark and light halves snarled angrily, eyes flaring steel-blue and red-amber.

"L-Let me guess?" Dyson continued, still edging backwards, "You live in a cave, feeding from your own energy source…Normal Programs just get tired without energy…but not _you_. You'll _die_ without it! That was _my_ gift! A modification I added to your code…as a _safeguard_!"

He managed to stand, still edging backwards from the furious Program that continued to stalk towards him.

"I can fix you!" Dyson offered, trying to plead for his life, "Make you perfect again! If you join us! Join Clu!"

_"Not. Going. To. Happen,"_ Tron thought bitterly, aiming it both at Dyson and at Rinzler.

_Not planning on it,_ Rinzler growled, _Means working with _him_ and leaving _Beck_._

The Enforcer got control and voiced his opinion.

"We'd rather stay like this _forever_ than be the puppet of a _tyrant_!" Rinzler snarled.

Dyson caught the slip up and his eyes widened, looking at the red-amber eye and the milky steel-blue eye.

"You're still in there…" he murmured, "Aren't you Rinzler?"

Rinzler gave a code freezing snarl as he batted away Dyson's hand with the traitor's Disk as Dyson backed up against a wall. Realizing he had nowhere to go, Dyson gave a cry of rage, lunging forwards, but Rinzler flipped him over his shoulder sending him crashing to the floor.

Tron grabbed Dyson's armor and lifted him high, his Disks blazing and ready to strike…

"No…_Tron_…"

The Protector's blue eyes widened and the slid to right over Dyson's shoulder…

Just to see Beck's terrified face, steel blue eyes wide and tearful.

_"Don't end the revolution before it has a chance to start!"_

Tron shook subtly and he remembered the _first_ one to say it.

_I felt the cold wind blowing in my face, the snow stinging my newest wound. The Recognizer Dyson had me in was crashing…and there was nothing I could do._

_I hung my head. At least I will be with Yori, Flynn, Anon, and the ISOs that I failed to protect. _

_Suddenly, I felt my shackles click open and my Disk fell out of the hold that Dyson locked it in. I began to fall…I couldn't catch myself…_

_Gentle hands caught me and I looked up just to see the guard that had felt pity for me earlier._

_"W-Who are you?" I stuttered._

_"The name's Cyrus," the Guard, Cyrus, said, "I'm a friend,"_

_"You…You work for Dyson…for _Clu_!" I slurred, bleeding code dripping from between my lips._

_Cyrus shook his head._

_"Not anymore," he replied before turning his head towards the open window, "Now _jump_!"_

_I felt his hands grab me around the chest and he pushed off out of the Recognizer, opening the chute as we drifted down._

_We landed and Cyrus started pulling me towards a cave, setting me against the wall._

_"Hey, stay with me," Cyrus ordered gently as my circuits dimmed, "That's it…you're going to be alright,"_

_"You did this…why?" I asked._

_"Well…I can't let your Revolution end…before it has a chance to start…"_

The words rang in Tron's ears as he held his son's gaze. He…couldn't do it. Not in front of Beck.

Not in front of his only son.

He deactivated the Disks and dropped Dyson to the ground.

"You're only alive for _one_ reason," Tron told him, "To deliver a message,"

And he walked off.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Beck leaned against the wall, watching over his father as Tron's scars healed over. After this…he was going to be _glad_ to get back home.

Tron stepped out of the healing chamber, rubbing his wrist, eyes downcast.

"It was never about getting Dyson's Disk…was it?" Beck asked, coming closer to his father.

Tron looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"No," he sighed, "We both know what I was looking for,"

He started walking forwards and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"But you helped me find my way," Tron continued with a faint smile, "I owe you thanks,"

He patted Beck's shoulder.

"And…an apology,"

Beck shot him a roguish grin as Tron started off again.

"So…does that mean I get time off?" Beck asked, grinning.

Tron laughed.

"What do you think?" he asked.

* * *

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110011

* * *

Dyson came into the throne room, still shaking from his encounter. He stopped and looked at Clu, who had his back turned to him.

"I've just returned from Argon," Dyson announced, "With a message from old friends,"

He saw Clu's gold tinted blue gaze turn towards him slightly.

"I saw them…with my own eyes," Dyson continued slowly, "Tron…and Rinzler…live,"

He saw Clu stiffen, his hand slowly going to his arm where an old scar from a Lightjet accident still remained.

"Interesting…" the dictator murmured, "Who else…knows about this?"

Dyson shot at look at the Guard, who started to back away. But the Guard didn't move fast enough as Dyson slashed his throat.

"Nobody," Dyson replied innocently, "Only us,"

Clu's gold rimmed blue eyes flickered.

"Good," he nodded, "Let's _keep_ it that way,"

And the brilliant white star that was the Portal, flickered out.

**So Able figured it out that Beck is the Renegade, Dyson figured out that Tron and Rinzler are still together and alive, and Clu finds out that the Program who rammed him with a lightjet is still alive. All the _fun_ we're going to have aren't we? Next up is _Grounded_...and we _all_ know how Beck _loves_ being grounded (note sarcasm)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	30. Grounded

**Ok, so I got it all typed up. Hope you like it! Here's _Grounded_.  
**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 30

Grounded

Beck started out, looking over his shoulder multiple times as he made sure that Able was in his office. He had _just_ made it to the door…

_"No!"_

Beck jumped back, falling to the ground, a hand pressed to his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"C'mon, Bit, I need to get going," Beck growled, getting to his feet.

Bit flew around Beck's head, chirping 'No!' multiple times as it's form shifted to its spiky red shape.

"Do you want me to get Able and tell him you're being a nuisance?" Beck threatened halfheartedly.

_"Nonononononono!" _Bit wailed, cowering down behind Beck's shoulder and brushing his neck with the tiny silver edges of its form as it resumed its neutral form.

"Then let me go," Beck ordered.

Bit flitted in front of Beck's face.

_"No!"_

Beck closed a steel blue eye and glared at Bit. He froze for a second before his eyes widened.

"Look over there!" Beck yelped, pointing.

Bit zoomed in the direction he pointed in while Beck sprinted in the opposite direction, taking out the white half Disk and attaching it to his own.

"Heh, easily distracted," Beck smiled to himself as his armor flickered white.

He felt a little bad about tricking Bit though…

Beck shook his head. If he wanted to see if there were any Programs that had been caught for breaking curfew, he'd have to hurry.

**"The curfew is for your protection and the safety of your fellow Programs." **The Grid announced before repeating her message.

Beck climbed up to the top of a building via fire escape and watched over his city. Something about that position felt right, not being seen, but always there.

"Now I see why Tron likes heights," Beck muttered.

After the Dyson incident, Tron opened up a little more to Beck, telling him about his life in _his_ city. In the capital. How he once had a whole battalion of Programs under his command and they all oversaw the Grid, how he once had a 'family' of sort with Clu, the Monitor Anon, the Creator, and a female Program named Yori.

There was something about Yori's name that made Beck's core lighten, just as how being with Tron made it. It felt…right.

Beck had asked about Anon and Yori, but Tron had said Anon had derezzed a _long_ time ago while Yori was beyond his reach.

He had no idea where she was or how she was doing.

Beck snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a young female Program, one of his _coworkers_, running away from a bunch of Black Guards. He watched as she managed to keep away for a long time, but in the end she was captured, along with three other female Programs.

_[Get to it or do I have to come out there and help?]_

Beck rolled his eyes as the ping finished.

_[_No_ Tron, I've got it]_

"Is that all of them?" a sentry asked.

"Affirmative," another growled.

"Next stop: Games,"

"You're too late," Beck announced, hitting a sentry and making said sentry topple to the ground as the Child Basic jumped off the Recognizer.

He landed in between the two sentries and straightened, holding out his arms.

"C'mon," he started, "Let's just talk about this…"

They jabbed at him and Beck leaped over the staffs, swinging his feet around and sending them crashing into the two sentries.

"Fine, have it your way," Beck shrugged, dodging out of the way of a Black Guard's Disk.

**_"Behind!"_**

Beck dodged out of the way, letting the sentry take the Guard out with a blow to the helmet with the staff before Beck wrestled the staff out of the sentries grasp and whapped him over the head with it, its circuits flickering silver-white as Beck held it.

More sentries came at him, but Beck swung the staff around, knocking every single one of them off their feet with a single blow.

Beck twirled the staff in his hand before coming to rest in a ready position.

"Surrender Program!"

Beck turned around to see more sentries and Black Guards charging at him. He looked at the staff, contemplating it for a second.

"This better work…" he muttered, raising the staff and ramming it into the ground.

He watched in slight wonder as he saw the Grid shift before his eyes, arcs of white energy splitting tile and dropping, sending the enemies into a deep hole.

"Huh," he smirked, "It worked,"

He turned and jumped over the gaping hole, jogging towards the abandoned Recognizer and freeing the four female Programs.

"You're really _him_!" one of them breathed.

"The one and only," Beck grinned, freeing the others, "You meant Tron, right?"

"How do I thank you?" the last girl, Beck's coworker, asked.

"Next time, don't get caught," Beck told her.

_[Stop flirting and get moving]_

Beck gave a low growl.

_"Kill joy," _he thought bitterly.

"And tell your friends," he added aloud, replacing his Disk and taking out his baton, running towards the Outlands and rezzing his bike.

"Wait…tell them what!?" his coworker demanded, but Beck was gone.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"Another rescue, successfully completed!" Beck announced as he walked into the stronghold.

"It would have been quicker if you would stop _flirting_," Tron chastised.

"C'mon, it's not like they know it's me," Beck replied, hopping up on the windowsill like he had done so many times before he lost everything.

Tron fixed him with a steely glare before wordlessly pointing towards the simulation room.

Beck gave a sigh and trudged towards the room.

"Beck…" Tron started, making the boy turn around.

"What?" he asked.

"You might want this," Tron said, picking up a baton and tossing it to him.

"What's this for?" Beck asked, twisting the baton, trying to break it, but failing, "I think it's broke,"

"It works just fine," Tron said, taking the baton and gently running his thumb over a switch on the metal…

And a razor sharp beam of light curved out of the end.

Beck's eyes widened and a smile bloomed on his face as he snatched the sword and experimentally swung it, nearly decapitating Tron.

"Get in there before you hurt yourself…or me…" Tron ordered, pointing towards the room.

Beck shot him a cocky grin before going inside the room and Tron shook his head.

"Children," he sighed, shaking his head, "He might be twenty one, but he is _still_ a child in mentality,"

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

**"Match Extended. Now entering Triple Overtime."**

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Zed moaned, shaking his head, "I can't _take_ it! They've been on that platform since we got here!"

Beck and Mara both looked at him, their gear glinting in the Grid's blue-tinted light.

"It's their _nineteenth_ game!" Zed protested.

"You've been counting?" Mara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of _course_ I've been counting!" Zed cried, exasperated, "It's called 'court etiquette'! Ugh, where's that Renegade when we _really_ need him?"

"Maybe he's taking a break," Beck deadpanned, wincing as he moved his arm the wrong way.

Tron had given him a thorough beat down with that swordplay lesson…he _still_ had bruises!

"I'm sure _he's_ got friends too," Beck finished.

"Friends!? _Him_!?" Zed snorted, "Seriously, if he were _my_ friend, I'd _still_ be the first person to turn him in!"

_"Note to self: _Never_ tell Zed about being the Renegade,"_ Beck thought bitterly.

**_"Danger, monster, murderer, careful Monitor…"_**

Beck looked up just to see a Recognizer land in front of them.

Even though he had a good idea that it wasn't there for him, he still tensed and was prepared to fight whenever one landed in front of him.

Tesler's face appeared on a screen, glaring down at them all.

_"This ought to be good," _Beck thought dryly.

_"Greetings, Programs,"_ Tesler announced, _"I address you now not only as your general, but as a resident of this magnificent metropolis. Like all of you, I want nothing more than to see Argon prosper…"_

"Yeah? Then get _out_ of Argon," Beck muttered to himself.

_"I'm afraid we've lost some of our streets to masked vigilantes."_

_"Good, I'm going my job then," _Beck thought.

_"This Renegade has made our city unsafe! And who has to pay for his relentless campaign of terror? _You_! The hardworking citizens of Argon!"_

The image shifted, showing a bunch of shackled Programs.

_"These Programs were apprehended disobeying curfew, a curfew put in place because of the Renegade's selfish, destructive activities! But I see no reason why they should be punished for the actions of _one_ malcontent. Which is why I will exonerate these prisoners and permanently abolish all curfews _if_ the Renegade surrenders himself in Argon square by the end of this cycle. Consider it a show of good faith from me, your benevolent leader, to all of you. Are you listening, Renegade!?"_

_"Oh I'm listening,"_ Beck thought as a low rumble started up in his throat while his eyes flicked a quick steel blue before fading back to iron brown.

_"Fail to show up and these Programs take their chances at the Games. You say you're fighting for them…_prove it_!"_

And the message ended. The Recognizer lifted off and Beck watched it leave.

"It's about _time_!" he heard Zed grin, "Beck! You're on my team…"

**_"Incoming!"_**

Beck's hand shot out unconsciously, snatching the ball out of the air with cat-like reflexes as it nearly hit Mara.

"ZED!" Mara yelled.

"Ooh! Sorry!" Zed apologized.

Beck didn't say anything as he tossed the ball in his hand, thinking about what to do.

"…Beck…?" Mara asked, tapping his shoulder and making the Child Basic jump, "Whoa…you ok?"

"Fine…" Beck murmured, "Just…a little distracted is all,"

"Zed's getting impatient again," Mara told him, "He's ready to play,"

Beck gave her an uneasy smile.

"Alright, _one_ game…then I have to go,"

"Go where?" Zed asked.

"I…its personal," Beck admitted.

He didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you have no choice?" Tron demanded.

"I can't let Tesler just _send_ those Programs to the _Games_!" Beck protested, "Not if I can save them,"

Tron closed his eyes. Users, he was acting more and more like him with every cycle that passed…and he sometimes wondered if that was a _good_ thing.

"He's _baiting_ you, Beck," Tron told him, afraid of letting his son get killed, "You show up and you'll be walking into a trap,"

"I never _said_ it'd be easy,"

He straightened up.

"Tron doesn't give up, never has, never _will_," he replied stubbornly, banging his fist on the windowsill, "It's time the city knows that,"

Tron opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"Fine," he growled, "But we'll need a strategy. Tesler will be expecting you at the end of this cycle…You need to reach those hostages _before_ then,"

"No problem…I'll get Zed to cover me at the Garage,"

_I wonder how Able's going to like that?_ Rinzler asked.

_"Hush,"_ Tron reprimanded before adding aloud, "Make it quick…"

He stepped out of the healing chamber, wincing as the scars flared a final time before easing.

"We're already out of time and you're no good to _anyone_ if you're dead," he finished, crossing his arms.

Beck shot him a glare.

"Huh, don't take this personally but your pep talks could use some improvement,"

"Just hurry back," Tron sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck shot into the garage and sprinted to the elevator, quickly hitting the second level button and tapping his foot as he waited impatiently for it to rise. He was nervous and excited and if he didn't get out the pent up energy he was going to _explode_!

Finally the door opened and Beck sprinted out…just in time to crash into Able, sending the boxes the older Program was carrying flying.

"Able!" Beck yelped, "I-I'm sorry, I'll find someone to help you pick all this up…"

"Beck, _stop_!" Able ordered, making the Child Basic freeze, "You're late, _again_!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Beck apologized, giving Able the patented 'Yori-look' as Able had privately dubbed it.

Able's dark eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to be fooled again.

"Look at you, Beck, you're hardly _ever_ on time…" Able started, though he had a _pretty_ good idea why, "And when you're _on_ time you're _unfocused_…"

He noticed that Beck was looking around, waiting for him to finish his rant…but Able wasn't going to let his friend's son get away with it _that_ easily.

"Responsibility may mean _nothing_ to you, but to _me_, it's serious," Able growled, "That' why I'm _grounding_ you,"

Beck's eyes flared straight from iron-brown to red-amber.

"Wait…you're _WHAT_!?" Beck demanded.

"Until the start of the next cycle, you are to stay here at the garage, _working_," Able ordered, watching as Beck's face went from shocked to angry to pained in under a nano, "No exceptions,"

"This isn't _happening_!" Beck screeched, throwing his hands up in the air, red-amber gaze blazing angrily.

"It most _certainly_ is," Able snapped, "Now, _come_,"

He grabbed Beck's wrist and yanked him forwards, ignoring the dark rumbling sound that grated from Beck's throat. He forced him into the elevator and as soon as they hit ground level, Able walked out…

He saw Beck reaching for the buttons and he snatched the boy's wrist again.

"Oh no you don't," Able growled, "Nice try,"

Beck gave an exasperated moan as his eyes flickered again, this time turning steel-blue before flicking back to iron-brown.

"Help Zed with whatever he needs," Able ordered as he brought Beck to his friend, "Do not _leave_ his side. And _remember_, I'm keeping my _eye_ on you,"

And he walked off.

Able shook his head. He might have been a little rough on Beck…but he had to do _something_ to keep him away from Tesler. And knowing Beck, the boy would be fighting tooth and nail just to save those Programs.

If Tron knew…he would have been _so_ proud…

But Yori would have had his head.

"So, let me get this straight," Zed asked, groping for his wrench as Beck knelt down and picked it up, "Helping me is your punishment?"

"Looks that way," Beck grumbled, flipping the wrench in the air before handing it to Zed.

"C'mon, Able can't punish you for at least _looking_ like you're helping, right?"

Beck looked irritably at Able.

"I'm sure he'll find a way," Beck growled, eyes flashing red-amber for a brief nano before flicking back to iron-brown.

"Can you really blame him?"

Beck shot Zed a look.

"_Yeah_!" Beck huffed.

"It's just…you're always _late_," Zed pointed out as Beck kept his gaze locked on Able as the older Program was helping the twins with something, Able turned and glared right back at Beck, "And that's only when you actually bother to show up at all,"

"I've been late plenty of times," Beck protested, turning his gaze back towards his friend, "he's never held me _captive,"_

"Captive?" Zed snorted, rolling out from underneath the bike, "You're not a _hostage_, Beck. You're a _mechanic_, this is your _job_!"

_"Then why does saving other Programs feel more like what I was programmed to do than this?" _Beck thought bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"I mean, _I'm_ genuinely surprised he hasn't _fired_ you yet!" Zed finished.

"Hey, Beck!" Mara called, walking up, "Are you ok? Heard Able came down _hard_ on you,"

"You _heard_?!" Beck demanded, "Wait…who else knows?!"

Mara looked uncomfortably at him.

"Well…everybody?"

"I don't believe this," Beck moaned, facepalming.

"Me neither," Zed added, "No offence to _Beck_, but you'd think _everyone_ would be talking about the Renegade's surrender!"

Beck's sound rumbled through the air, making Zed jump and look hastily around before Mara glared at him.

"What's got _you_ in such a good mood?" she asked.

"I thought I just said it?"

"Anyway…" Mara sighed, looking at Zed, "Can I borrow you? I need someone with small, feminine hands,"

Beck bit down the snicker while Zed's eyes lit up.

"I'm your guy!"

Beck fought down his smile valiantly and Mara shot him a wicked grin before walking off with Zed in tow.

The Child Basic shot a hasty look towards Able and sprinted towards his locker.

He had just laid a hand on the white Disk half and pulled it free, feeling the familiar warmth flood his system when…

"This better not be what it looks like," Able growled, making Beck drop the Disk half and spin around towards the older Program.

Beck gave a sigh and pulled out the recoder.

"Had to get my wrench," he replied innocently, "You know…to help Zed?"

"Beck, whatever you think you have that's more important, it's _not_," Able snapped.

"_Trust me_," Beck sighed, "it _is_,"

"Why should I trust you when you insist on lying to my face!?" Able demanded.

Beck closed his eyes, turning his head.

"Look," Able started, softly, "What happened to Bodhi has been hard on all of us,"

"This isn't about Bodhi," Beck growled, jerking his shoulder out of Able's grasp.

"You're right," Able cried, exasperated, "It's about _you_! I'm _punishing_ you for a _reason_, Beck! I wish you could see that, I'm only trying to _help_,"

Beck's eyes flamed amber and he glared at Able, the low, rumbling growl starting up in his throat again.

"Then _maybe_ you _shouldn't_," Beck hissed angrily.

"Let's go," Able ordered, "Back to work,"

"_Fine_!" Beck snarled, stalking out.

Able shook his head.

"He's got his father's temper," he muttered, "And that's not a _good _thing,"

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Tron stood at the window, looking through the telescope at all of Argon, seeing every Program…but one.

"Come on, Beck, where are you?" he murmured, running the facial recognition scan and trying to find his son…

He wasn't having much luck.

And with time running out…they were going to need all the luck they could get.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck stood up, watching everyone leave through the front doors.

"Where's everyone going?" Beck asked as Zed and Mara came up.

"It's almost time," Mara explained.

"Yeah, almost time for everyone in Argon to find out what a fraud this Renegade really is!" Zed added, making Beck close an eye.

"You don't think there's even a _chance_ that he could _be _Tron?!" Mara cried, exasperated with her friend.

"Not only am I certain that he's no Tron…" Zed continued, "But I'm betting on him not even showing up at all!"

Mara gave a derisive laugh.

"You've got a _real_ upbeat perspective, you know that _Zed_?" she growled and she stalked off.

"I suppose there's always a-a chance?" Zed tried, running after her, "Just not…a _big_…chance…"

"Beck!" Able yelled as he saw Beck looking longingly at the doors, "Don't get any _ideas_…I'm leaving Link here to watch the garage. Now I need to know I can trust you to stay here…"

"Of course," Beck sighed.

"I want your _word_, Beck," Able growled.

The Child Basic gave a short growl before replying.

"I promise," he finally said.

Able then turned to Link.

"Don't let him leave your sight," he ordered as he left, making Beck's growl come back full force as the Child Basic shook in anger.

Able was treating him like a prisoner and if Beck didn't get there…those prisoners were as good as derezzed!

His growl transformed into a low whine.

He _needed_ to get out of here…but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

Beck started walking towards the door after everyone had left, Bit zipping over his shoulder, repeatedly wailing 'No!'

"Beck…" he heard Link call.

He turned to face the other Program, who was leaning against the wall.

"I promised Able I'd keep you here," he stated, getting up and walking towards Beck, his grey secondary circuits dim.

"And I promised Able I'd stay," Beck replied, "Looks like we're both gonna have to break our promises,"

_"No!"_ Bit cried and Beck gave it a playful swat.

"I can't stop you…" Link admitted, "But I have to tell Able if he asks. I don't want to lie to him."

Beck gave a sad smile.

"I know," he told him, "And you shouldn't have to,"

"I can't blame you for wanting to get a glimpse of Tron in action," Link said, "Me, I've seen him. This could be your last chance…this could be _Argon's_ last chance…"

But by the time Link looked back up, Beck was gone, already shooting towards the square, his armor pixelating white.

He could hear Tesler mocking him even from as far away from the square as he was. Beck derezzed his bike, climbing up a building as quickly as he could, before jumping off and rezzing a Lightjet instead.

He flew upwards, noticing that the screens had changed from Tesler's face, to Clu's…

_"Well, might as well make an entrance…"_

And he crashed through one of the screens…right through Clu's head. He derezzed his jet and came to a graceful stop on the ground, standing upright and smirking behind his mask.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

The lights flared back on, a sickening yellow color that twisted Beck's core. He turned around and faced Tesler as the latter came towards him, the Prisoners behind him.

"You wanted me?" Beck called, "Here I am!"

"I see that," Tesler hummed, dark eyes not leaving the steel blue ones that were hidden behind Beck's mask, "You certainly took your time,"

"You've got what you want, now let the prisoners go," Beck ordered.

"Normally I don't negotiate with terrorists, but I'm a Program of my word," Tesler said, releasing the prisoners

"We're free!" one of them cried joyfully.

"And the curfew?" Beck asked.

"Let's not get greedy," Tesler tsked, his gauntlets glowing, "The deal was _surrender_. I've been waiting for this for a _very_ long time. The end of the infamous Renegade,"

"Sorry to disappoint," Beck said, the Rinzler part of his code waking up and kicking every sense into overdrive, making him flow into a measured stalk, "But I'm _no_ Renegade…"

He gave a wry grin.

"I'm _Tron,"_ he finished before his growl rumbled through the air, "Now shut up and _fight_,"

"Let's finish this somewhere more _private_," Tesler suggested, nodding to the sentries that surrounded the two.

They, in tandem, raised their staffs and slammed them into the ground, cracks spreading through the tiles and making them lower.

"Great…" Beck growled, turning and sprinting to hopefully more stable ground.

He had almost made it…when the floor fell out from under him, making him land hard on the floor below.

Beck groaned as he shook his head.

"You trust too easily!" Tesler sneered as he stalked towards him, "You think those Programs up there will fight by your side? Their loyalty is to the _State_!"

He heard Tesler's gauntlets warm up as he struggled to stand.

"I _rule_ the State!" Tesler finished.

**_"Behind!"_**

Beck rolled out of the way, letting Tesler slam his gauntlets into the floor. He staggered to his feet and stumbled over to a pillar. Tesler swung at him again and Beck dodged, his ears ringing as wild, feral energy rose up in his body.

Beck grabbed the nearest thing he could, a pipe of sorts, and held it up in a batting position. Tesler's hand shot out and grabbed the pipe, crushing it into a piece no bigger than Beck's thumbnail.

Tesler gave a dark laugh and held out his hand, some sort of gun sketching into the air around it.

"Wait! WAIT!" Beck yelped, scrambling out of the way, "Hang on…!"

But he didn't get to finish as Tesler shot. Beck dived out of the way rolling back up to his feet and taking a look at the damage caused…a _really_ big gaping hole in the wall.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Beck demanded as Tesler shot again, and again, and again…

Beck dodged every shot, seemingly dancing out of the way. He leaped out of the way on the fourth shot, taking his Disk off in a fluid move and hurling it at Tesler as he made the fifth shot, knocking the gun's aim off and upwards. Tesler stood stunned for a second and Beck rushed him, tackling him and sending them both tumbling head over heels on the ground.

Tesler grabbed Beck by the shoulder armor and rammed him against a pillar before yanking him back and slamming him against a second one.

He let go of Beck with one hand and tried to slam his fist into Beck's head but Beck ducked, slipping out of Tesler's hold, and hitting the general rapidly.

He might have been hitting a wall for all the good it was doing.

Tesler grabbed Beck by the neck and lifted him high, pinning him against the pillar.

"This. Ends. _Now_," Tesler snarled, his gauntlets glowing dangerously.

Beck's fist whipped out and he slammed it into Tesler's face, jerking it to the side.

Tesler glared at Beck while a spitting, feral hiss slipped out between Beck's teeth, his red-amber eyes blazing angrily.

The general renewed his grip on Beck's throat and the Child Basic felt something cracking and pain lanced up and down his frame, fragmenting and splitting his body.

He tried to hit Tesler once more, but the general grabbed Beck's wrist, twisting it painful and making Beck howl.

The boy screamed in pain and fear as jagged cracks began to splinter across his throat, his face. He wasn't going to survive this…and he knew it. He failed.

Tesler threw Beck across the hall, his gauntlets extended and holding Beck still while the boy was slowly and very painfully derezzing.

The general was enjoying the Child Basic's core-freezing shrieks as Beck thrashed, his movements growing slower and slower as sapphire cracks began to form in his armor.

"You're no Tron," Tesler started as Beck weakly tried to remove Tesler's hands from his throat, "But you're about to share his fate,"

Just as everything was starting to go dark, a bright light lanced across Beck's failing vision…

And a camouflaged Program shot by on a lightcycle, Disk raised, and severing Tesler's gauntlets, making Beck collapse to the ground.

Beck looked up as the rider came to a halt.

_"Thank you, Tron,"_ Beck thought, trying to catch his breath as he got to his hands and knees.

"You want this to end?" Beck hissed, glaring darkly at Tesler as the Child Basic got to his feet, albeit shakily, "Then _come on_, let's _end it_!"

Tesler glared at Beck, and then glared at Tron, who revved the bike's engine in challenge.

"Another time," he hissed, and he slunk off, letting Beck slump against the wall.

He needed a breather after all that.

Beck looked up to thank his father…

But Tron was gone.

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

"_There_ you are," Tron said, turning around as Beck limped into the hideout, "I was beginning to wonder about you,"

"Had a little…trouble," Beck admitted, derezzing his helmet…

"USERS WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!?" Tron demanded, going over quickly to his son's side as Beck's knees gave out.

He took in the deep, fragmented gashes that crossed over Beck's face, frowning deeply.

"Disk. Now," he ordered, holding out his hand.

Beck obediently handed his Disk over and Tron set to work repairing his son's code.

"Tesler had an ability I wasn't aware of…but I am now," Beck explained, yelping as Tron tweaked a set of code, "Ow! Watch it!"

_"You're just as bad as me,"_ Tron thought to himself as he finished his work and turned Beck back around, snapping the Disk back to its port and letting the gashes fade away.

"You've changed things, Beck," Tron finally said as Beck got up, twisting his wrists to make sure they were healed.

"How so? Tesler nearly beat me," Beck grumbled, walking over to the stairs and sitting down again, "I doubt he's planning on lifting the curfew anytime soon. From where _I'm_ sitting…looks a _lot_ like square one,"

"Standing up to Tesler showed those Programs that they don't have to sit idly by," Tron reassured him, going over to the screens and monitoring his Grid, "They can choose to fight, and when they do…they'll have _you_ to fight beside. No, you were right, Beck,"

"I suppose I should thank you for saving my life…for the _fifth_ time," Beck added.

Tron frowned, looking at his son.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Okay, okay, _sixth_, but I'm not counting Purgos!" Beck protested, "I had that gang under control!"

_"Sure you did,"_ Tron thought dryly but then replied aloud, "Beck…I've been _here_ this whole time…"

Now it was _Beck's_ turn to look confused.

"Then if it wasn't _you_…" Beck started, "Who was it on the bike?"

* * *

01000111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100

* * *

Beck walked into the garage, warily looking around, making sure that Able was nowhere to be found. He came up to Zed and Mara just to hear Zed apologizing for his actions.

"You were right…" Zed admitted, "I shouldn't have said those things about the Renegade being…"

"Beck!" Mara called as said Child Basic walked up and she jumped off the tank's turret, "_Where_ have you been? Able's been looking _all_ over…"

"I heard," Beck mumbled, "I'm avoiding him,"

"And what better place to avoid him than his own garage?" Zed snarked, making Beck glare at him.

"Beck!" Able called, making Beck jump and then hunker down, wincing as he turned around to face him, "My office. _Now_,"

Beck gave a low groan and hung his head as he walked over.

"I _sure_ wouldn't want to be Beck right now," he heard Zed say.

_"I don't want to be me either,"_ Beck thought bitterly as the door closed behind him.

"Have a seat," Able said and Beck sat down.

"Look, I know I messed up," Beck apologized, "But…"

"Beck, _stop_," Able ordered making Beck flinch, "What I have to say…I hoped I'd _never_ have to say. So…here goes…"

Beck bowed his head, eyes burning.

_"Here it comes,"_ Beck thought miserably.

"How did you become the Renegade?"

Beck's head shot up as a soft gasp escaped him. He turned his head, afraid.

Users, how did Able find out? He wasn't going to turn him in, was he?

Able raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"It's ok, Beck. I…I know," Able told him.

"H-How long have you known?" Beck asked softly.

"Too long," Able dismissed, "I was foolish to think I could keep you here, to think I could protect you…"

"It was _you_!" Beck gasped, eyes flicking steel blue, "On the bike! _You_ took out Tesler!"

"Now _how_ could an old Program like me _possibly_ manage a stunt like that?" Able snorted.

But his eyes told a different story.

It _had_ been him. He had known what he had to do as soon as he saw Beck's jet crash through the screen.

"About what happened before," Beck started, "I'm…sorry I lost my temper I…"

"Forget it," Able dismissed, "I'm sorry you had to carry this secret for so long. That couldn't have been easy,"

"It _wasn't_," Beck admitted, "So…now what?"

"Well…I think you and I have a lot to talk about," Able suggested, "When you're ready,"

Beck looked up and gave his father-figure a faint, Tron-like smile.

"What would you like to know?"

**Beck pretty much handled it like expected...which is to say: _badly_. But now he knows that Able knows the secret and we can move on with that. Next up is _We Both Know How This Ends_. Oh...and a little heads up...sometime soon, around _State of Mind_ or _Tagged_, depending on what one I like better for my idea. I'll have a _liiiitttle_ surprise for you all. Any takers? :)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	31. We Both Know How This Ends

**So this one has a bit more of Beck's old personality thrown in (the sarcastic, funny, pre-accident side) than the others. I figured we could get a little more of this in before the darker chapters come in.  
**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 31

We Both Know How This Ends

"Sneak onto Tesler's base, he says, put the virus in the tanks, he says, _what_ could go wrong?" Beck growled, sliding into the last tank and plugging the recoder in while taking out a small vial of viral code, "Alright Tron, I hope this works,"

He injected the virus into the code, being extremely careful not to get any on him.

_"This virus came from the Sea of Simulation. When in the water, it's diluted enough so that it won't harm you unless you've got an open wound. But I've separated the virus from the water…it's more potent than before. It could _seriously_ damage you if it gets on you,"_

_ "I'll be careful,"_

The tank's code fizzled, breaking apart and Beck gave a slight smile.

Oh was Tesler going to be _ticked_!

Beck climbed out of the tank and dropped to the ground, straightening just to come face to face with a sentry.

The Child Basic gave a yelp and jumped backwards

"Uh…I…this isn't _my_ tank…" Beck stammered, starting to back away, he patted the sentry's shoulder, "Sorry for the mix up…carry on…"

And he bolted…

Just to run into a sentry.

Beck looked around. He was surrounded.

"Ok, ok," Beck sighed, a slight smile as he looked around, "You got me…"

He lunged forwards, eyes flashing, sliding under one sentry's legs and twisting around, kicking him and making the sentry topple. Beck stole the sentry's staff and cracked it against the other sentry's helmet, sending him down. Beck dropped the staff and brushed his hands off, carefully backing away…

**"Attention: Perimeter Breach in level three."**

Beck closed an eye.

"Traitor," he grumbled as the sentries came at him.

Tron had explained what the voice he had been hearing was, that it was the voice of the Grid Herself and that, just like with the ghost footprints, only a Monitor could hear Her. What set the Monitors apart from a normal Security Program, like Dyson, was that they could hear Her _and_ see the footprints _and_ run on vertical walls.

Security Programs could only see the footprints.

**_"DISK!"_**

Beck ducked out of the way as the Disk arced around him.

_"Ok…maybe _not_ so much a traitor,"_ Beck thought to himself as he turned to face Pavel.

"You wouldn't leave without saying good bye would you?" Pavel pouted, making Beck growl darkly.

"So much for a quiet exit," Beck grumbled.

"How about a quiet _death_ instead?" Pavel asked, hurling his Disk.

_"Um…don't think so,"_ Beck thought, leaping out of the way, shoving off of the tank's turret and rezzing his lightcycle, shooting off and nearly running over Pavel, _"Too bad he moved,"_

"After him!" Pavel screeched as the tanks started moving to intercept Beck.

Beck wrenched the bike around, trying to go a different direction but running into the same problem he had been in.

He raced to the edge, urging his bike faster and faster towards the exit…and was once again blocked.

Beck was starting to panic. Like Tron, he hated being stuck, unlike Tron…Beck's fear of confinement was longer ranged. So he was now trying to _not_ to lose control, trying _not_ to scream in frustration.

It got even harder when the tanks surrounded him.

And pointed their turrets at him.

Beck gripped the handlebars of the bike, trying to remain calm…and failing.

"FIRE!" Pavel screamed.

Beck gave a yell, crossing his arms as the tanks warmed up. The Grid shook, realizing one of Her Monitors was in trouble…

And the virus woke up by Her command.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Pavel screeched.

Beck opened his eyes, looking at the busted turrets of the tanks.

"Huh, whaddya know," he hummed before revving the engine and shooting towards one of the tanks.

He ramped off one of the treads and over the whole battalion of tanks, shooting out of the base.

"Hmm, apparently I'm getting the hang of this," he chuckled, derezzing his mask as he shot down the street.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able saw Beck shoot in right as the boy's armor finished fading from white to black.

"Beck…" Able warned.

"Hey, I'm not late this time," Beck grinned, derezzing the baton.

"It's your day off!" Able retorted, making Beck beam.

"Yeah, but I'm not _late_ to it…"

"_Yes!"_ Bit chirped, racing over to Beck's side and zipping around the Child Basic excitedly.

"I just…had a little business I had to take care of,"

He shot Able a bright grin before jogging off to his locker.

"I can _only_ imagine what that would be," Able mumbled, watching as Beck looked hastily around before reattaching the white Disk to the bottom of his locker and then sprinting off in a different direction.

…

The older Program went into his office later the next morning, right before the next shift started, and sat down, looking at a thick, glowing blue vial laying on his desk.

It was time.

He'd put it off long enough…he had to do it.

Able grabbed the vial and started towards the door right as Mara walked in.

"No respect," Mara sighed, leaning down to start cleaning up the mess the previous shift had left, "If the second shift thinks that I'm gonna come in and _clean_ up after them…"

"Mara," Able called.

"Able!" Mara yelped, standing ramrod straight, "I…ahem…I didn't hear you come in…"

"I need to take care of some business I should have taken care of a _long_ time ago," he told her, "Have Beck or Zed come in yet?"

"N-No…not yet," Mara admitted, "It's just me. But…I will let them know you're looking for them,"

"There's no time," Able sighed, "I'm already late…you're in charge,"

He turned around, giving a soft smile. He knew Mara had the makings of a good leader, just like Beck did, but Beck had his own legacy to live up to. Mara was the one Able wanted to carry on his legacy if something, Users forbid, ever happened to him.

"Me!?" Mara stammered.

"What other choice do I have?" Able said with a slight smile, "It's gonna be a slow day, so you shouldn't have any trouble,"

He put one foot on the truck's step and looked back at the aqua-haired girl before him.

"Well, she's all yours, Mara," he announced.

"I won't let you down!" Mara promised, her bright blue eyes shining happily.

"I know you won't," Able reassured her, getting into the truck and heading off.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"So then," Zed finished as he and Beck walked into the garage, "this Program who's been listening this _whole_ time goes, 'you know, that's not energy you've been drinking…'"

Both boys laughed and then Beck froze.

"Wait…" he started, "I don't get it,"

"What do you _mean_ you don't get it!?" Zed demanded.

"You're late!" Mara started, crossing her arms as she walked up to the two, "Both of you!"

"I swear it was Zed's fault not mine this time," Beck replied, pointing.

"Way to throw me under the Recognizer, Beck," Zed deadpanned.

"Well it's true!"

"It doesn't matter whose _fault_ it is!" Mara snapped, "You're _both_ still late!"

"So?" Zed asked, and then he realized what that meant, "Did Able say something?!"

"_No_!" Mara sighed, "But he left a list of things that need to be done while he's gone,"

"Able's _gone_!?" Zed demanded.

He and Beck shot each other a knowing look. If Able was gone…then they wouldn't get in trouble for being late!

"Where'd he go?" Beck asked as he and Zed continued into the garage.

"That's not important," Mara growled, crossing her arms.

Both boys froze, turning to face her.

"You don't know, do you?" Zed teased.

"Uh what I _do_ know is that he left _me_ in charge," Mara replied, eyes narrowed, and then she shot them an uncertain look as she clasped her hands, "So…can I count on you to help me out?"

Beck and Zed both gave her a soft smile.

"Of course," Zed told her.

"What do you need us to do?" Beck asked.

"Well…the lift has been acting up…" Mara started.

"Done!" Zed grinned, "When we're finished, it'll be as good as new,"

Beck shot an unbelieving look, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, _thanks _guys!" Mara sighed in relief as she walked off.

"Gimme a _break_, Zed," Beck started, "What do you know about a _transport lift_?!"

"Nothing," Zed snickered, "Which is how I broke it in the first place!"

And to that, Beck laughed.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

To say Able hated driving through the snow would be an understatement.

He absolutely _despised_ it.

But the location he was heading for was deep in the Outlands, through the mountains that lined Argon's limits.

He blamed himself. He had chosen the location, he should have let _him_ choose. Then again…if he let him choose…it might have been someplace more dangerous to get to.

He felt a sharp biting pain in his right arm and he yelped, smacking at whatever got him. What he didn't notice, not until it was almost too late, was the wall of the mountain looming before him.

Able wrenched the steering wheel around in the opposite direction, jackknifing the truck and sending it halfway off the cliff…

But he didn't go over.

He looked at what got him, pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

"_Gridbugs_," he growled, crushing it.

He mentally thanked the Users that he didn't have Beck or Mara with him.

Both of them were _terrified_ of the little menaces.

Able gave a faint laugh as he remembered the time one got in the garage…oh he never thought Beck could scream that loud or move that _fast_! The boy had shot over the garage floor and nearly climbed the wall trying to get away from the bug, eyes blazing steely blue in fear. The Gridbug sensed the Monitor code and skittered away as quick as it could, much to Beck's relief. Mara wasn't much better, instead climbing up on top of the tank she had been fixing and hacking at the Gridbug with her Disk until it gave up and skittered around the garage until Beck hurled his Disk, severing a cable holding a Lightjet to the ceiling…and dropping it on the bug.

It had made a nice explosion.

Able _would_ have been angry…

If he hadn't been laughing so hard.

Users, that boy was so like Yori in that moment that he _had_ to laugh!

Able jerked back to the present and tried getting back to solid ground.

It didn't work.

He felt the truck shake, starting to tilt alarmingly towards the side. Able kicked open the door and scrambled out, grabbing the locator and his duffel bag as he jumped out, catching the edge of the cliff as the truck went over the side. He hauled himself up and looked up at the mountain.

Well…it looked like he would be walking the rest of the way.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"I still can't believe you didn't get the joke," Zed grumbled.

"It wasn't funny," Beck shrugged, "Well…maybe you just had the wrong audience. How about we find someone else to tell the joke to?"

"Fine," Zed grumbled, looking around before spotting someone…no _two_ someones, "Hey, Dash! Copper! Want to hear a joke?"

The twins looked at each other before looking at Beck, who shrugged.

"Sure," Copper shrugged, coming over, "We're getting ready to go on break, tell us then?"

"You got it," Zed grinned, dragging Beck over to the break room with Dash and Copper in tow.

The three Child Basics sat down and Zed began his joke.

As he went on, Beck noticed that Dash laid his head on the table in boredom.

"…so _finally_," Zed finished, "The one Program goes, 'You know, that's not _energy_ you've been drinking!'"

He looked at the twins expectantly.

"I don't get it," Dash and Copper replied in unison.

"See!" Beck pointed out.

"What do you _mean_ you don't get it!?" Zed demanded.

"I dunno, maybe you're telling it wrong?" Dash suggested.

"Maybe it's a Child Basic thing," Zed grumbled.

Copper shook his head.

"Nah, 'cause Beck didn't get it either, and _he's_ not a Child Basic,"

"True," Beck nodded, not knowing how _wrong_ he was.

"Fine! Then maybe it's a twin thing!"

"I don't have a twin either, Zed,"

"Good Users, having _one_ of you is enough!" Dash teased.

Beck shot him a glare and Copper shoved his brother.

"Be _nice_, Dash, Beck's alright…when he shows up on time!"

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Beck demanded.

"Nope!" the twins chirped in unison.

"Well _that_ was quick," Mara announced, making Zed jump like he had been jabbed with a stun pike.

"Yeah, about the lift…" Beck started, cagily, "Zed…tell her,"

Zed shot him a glare that screamed 'what is it with you and throwing me under the Recognizer today!?'

"Nothing to tell!" Zed yelped, "It seemed to work just fine when we tried it, so…"

"You haven't fixed it, have you?" Mara growled.

"We were just about to start…" Beck started meekly.

"START!?" Mara screeched.

"See! I _told_ you she'd be upset!" Zed said, turning to Beck.

"_You're_ the one who wanted to prove me wrong by seeing if Dash and Copper got your joke!"

"Hey, Mara," Dash started as Beck and Zed continued to fight, "We could really use some time off this afternoon…if that's ok?"

Mara sighed, "Is the chopper done?"

"Not all of it," Copper started, "But we'll finish it when we get back. Besides we can't do anything until _someone_,"

He shot Zed a glare.

"Gets that lift working," he finished.

"It…hmm," Zed shut up quick as Mara's piercing aqua gaze lasered in on him.

"Fine!" she finally growled, "But don't take to long!"

"Thanks Mara!" Dash grinned.

"You're the best!" Copper finished.

And the twins walked off.

Zed sat down on the other side of Beck and stared at the floor.

"Uh, don't you both have work to do?" Mara demanded.

"You just gave the twins the…" Zed protested but Mara cut him off.

"The twins didn't break the lift," Mara snapped.

"Uh oh, _busted_," Beck muttered softly making Zed glare at him before turning back to Mara.

"Yeah," she growled, "I know it was you,"

"Oh, _fine_," Zed grumbled, getting up and storming out, "But only because I like you,"

Mara looked at him, blinking, Beck bit his lip to keep from laughing, and Zed froze as he realized what he just said.

"Uh…as a _friend_!" Zed hurriedly corrected, "You're my _friend_…I mean uh…oh what's that Dash!?"

And he sprinted out.

Beck looked up at Mara, gaze flicking steel blue for an instant before fading.

"C'mon, we've got plenty of time before Able gets back," Beck reassured her as he stood, touching her arm, "Everything will get done. Don't worry…"

**_"Intruders! Murderers! Traitors!"_**

Beck whipped around, trying to see what had the Grid so upset…

And then he saw the Recognizers.

He and Mara sprinted out, watching as the whole _flock_ of Recognizers came dow…

_"Gold two to Gold three! Those demons are coming down!"_

Beck shook his head, shaking the memory free. It was _not_ his, he did _not _remember hearing _anyone_ say it nor did he _ever_ say it.

He turned his attention on the Recognizers…and gave a low growl as he saw Pavel sauntering down the stairs.

"Ok…" he started, "_Now_ you can worry,"

"I'll handle this," Mara stated, holding Beck back as he started forwards.

Beck looked at her out of the side of his vision as Mara stepped forwards to greet Pavel.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"My tanks have been sabotaged by that perfidious provocateur the Renegade," Pavel growled.

_"Wow, say _that_ five times fast,"_ Beck thought with a wry grin as he kept his head down.

"I need them repaired _immediately_," Pavel finished, "The damage is extensive, but I'm sure you don't need _me_ to tell you that,"

"Nice one, Renegade," Beck growled bitterly to himself, "_Real_ nice,"

"If you want to wait for Able…" Mara started but jumped back at the pitiless glare Pavel was giving her.

"What I _want_ is for you to do your _job_!" the commander snarled, making Beck's growl intensify, rumbling darkly in his throat, "General Tesler needs these tanks fully operational,"

"N-No problem," Mara stuttered as Beck started forwards, eyes gleaming dangerously.

She caught him before he could do any damage.

"For your sake, I hope not!" Pavel snapped, making Mara jump back while Beck's growl transformed into a soft snarl as Pavel stalked forwards, Mara cowering down, "I'll be back for them before the end of your shift. And if they're not completed by the time I return…"

He pointed and a stop-clock started up, ticking down the seconds.

"Well, there are _far_ worse punishments than the Games," Pavel smirked, "I can assure you,"

Beck clenched his fists, his whole body shaking in rage as his snarl got louder and more intense. He was _not_ going to let his friends go to the Games…not if he could help it. He wouldn't have what happened to Rilo or to Cutler happen to them.

Pavel seemed to notice as his watery grey gaze locked onto the Child Basic.

Beck glared back, eyes burning a steely blue as he refused to back down.

Pavel, seemingly unnerved by the fact that a _commoner_ was able to stare him down, turned back to Mara.

"Such a shame," he chuckled, stalking off, "Reliable mechanics are so hard to come by,"

"I'll show you reliable mechanic…" Beck growled, starting forwards but Mara held him back.

"Beck, _don't_," she ordered, "You'll only make it worse,"

Beck gave a dark growl before shaking off Mara's hand and walking stiffly towards one of the tanks, taking in the damage.

He wished Tron would have given him an antidote for the havoc he had wrought.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able looked down at the tablet, noticing that he was at the rendezvous point.

_"Good, no more walking,"_ he thought, setting the tablet and his bag down on the ground and taking out a tent.

He set the tent on the ground a few meters away and activated it, a glowing white bubble of material expanding from the canister. Able gave a nod and walked to the control panel, fiddling with the buttons and lighting up the beacon.

It pulsed brightly, sending out the signal to the other receiver.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"What's the diagnosis?" Zed asked as Mara fiddled with the tank's code, everyone in the garage gathered around to watch.

"The damaged code is constantly mutating," Mara announced, "It's design makes it irreversible,"

"Irreversible," Beck muttered, "Genius,"

He made a mental note _not_ to go swimming in the Sea anytime soon.

"So what's the plan?" Zed asked.

"We need to open up these tanks and examine the code one by one," Mara reasoned, "Maybe isolate the problem before it spreads?"

"How long will _that_ take?" Dash demanded.

"I don't know," Mara admitted, "But its our best option. It'll be faster if we work together, figure this out as a _team_,"

"There's no _time_," Dash pointed out, walking forwards and turning to face the group, "Everyone take a tank, divide and conquer! We can reconstruct the code from scratch,"

"What do you think you're _doing_!?" Mara snapped, "Able put _me_ in charge!

"And _that_ decision is going to get us all _derezzed_,"

Mara's gaze darkened and Beck backed away.

"She's going to lose it…" Beck muttered and Zed nodded.

"You think that just because you're a Child Basic and not a normal Basic like the rest of us that you can do whatever you want, well that's _not_ going to fly with me," Mara snarled, "Able put _me_ in charge, not _you_,"

"And look where _that_ landed us!" Dash snapped, circuits surging brightly as he loomed over Mara.

"Easy Dash, it's not her fault!" Zed tried to placate the Child Basic, "Able couldn't have known this would happen,"

"Well, it _happened_! And _I'm_ not gonna get sent to the Games for someone else's _mistake_!"

"Dash, that's enough," Beck said sternly, eyes flaring blue, "Leave her alone,"

Dash shot Beck a venomous glare while Beck returned it, faint threads of amber flickering in the young Monitor's eyes.

"Dash…" Copper reasoned, putting a hand on his twin's shoulder, "C'mon, let's get to work,"

Dash gave a short growl but followed his brother in any case, Beck's gaze still tracking him.

"Anyone who doesn't want to end up in a million little pieces, come with me!" Dash yelled, storming off.

"Look!" Mara cried, "We can do this if we all just work together and…"

They left, leaving Beck and Zed still standing with Mara.

"This isn't the way Able would have wanted!" Mara yelled

Mara gave a frustrated sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence back there," she growled bitterly as she stormed off.

"That Dash is _really_ starting to rub me the wrong way," Beck growled.

"I think he does that to just about everyone," Zed reasoned, "He's just frustrated and he _really_ doesn't want to go to the Games. I heard that he used to live in Tron City with Copper and his parent Programs, his parents were sent to the Games and they never came back,"

"That would explain it," Beck nodded as he walked over to a tank and knelt down, getting to work.

_"Alright…let's see if this works…"_

He pulled up the code getting to the spot where he had injected the virus in, trying to find a solution…

Beck pulled at his hair in frustration.

This was _not_ working in his favor.

"Note to self: to have a little _chat_ with Tron about making antidotes for his viruses," Beck growled.

_"Yes!"_ Bit chirped, startling Beck and making him fall off the tank in surprise, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Don't _do_ that!" Beck gasped, getting up…

Right as the tank Link was working on started firing. Bit zipped behind Beck's shoulder, cowering down as Beck climbed up on top of his tank to get a better look.

"Shut that thing down before you destroy the whole…" Zed started but stopped as his tank started rolling towards the entryway, Zed got up and started chasing after it, "Wait…nonononono!"

The tank ran right through the wall and off the edge of the dock…right into the Sea.

"Great, now that one's going to be even _more_ viral," Beck deadpanned.

_"Yes!"_

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able started to work on getting the tent hammered down. The wind had tried to carry it away more than once and he wasn't too keen on chasing it down.

He heard the soft crunch of snow somewhere in the area and he jumped up, Disk unsheathed and activated, humming dangerously in the night as he looked around hastily. If Clu or one of his henchprograms were going to get him, he was going down fighting!

He looked around for a few more nanos before replacing his Disk and turning to another stake…when a tall, dark shape caught his eye.

Able yelled and jumped back as the tall, dark Program came towards him, derezzing his helmet.

"Hello, Able," Tron said.

"Tron!" Able reprimanded, "I _swear_ one of these days you're going to make me shut down if you keep sneaking up on me like that!"

The Monitor's steel blue eyes sparked in amusement.

"But where's the fun in not doing so?" he asked.

"Since when do you and 'fun' go in the same sentence?" Able demanded and then sighed, "Get inside, I'll hammer down the last stake and I'll be in,"

He turned around and made sure the stake was down tight before throwing a look at the tent, seeing a shadow play on the wall inside.

Able got back up and made his way inside, walking towards his bag and feeling Tron's steely gaze tracking his movements…just like Beck's did.

The old mechanic picked up the vial and tossed at Tron.

"Here, for your healing chamber," he stated as Tron caught it with ease, "This _should_ buy you more time,"

He saw hurt and fear flicker over his friend's face before disappearing into a stone-faced mask.

"Tell me," Tron started, looking back up, "Why did you _really_ call me here?"

"Because I want you to _stop_," Able snapped, whirling around, "I _know_ about Beck,"

Tron's eyes narrowed.

"Beck's training is essential…"

"To what end?!" Able demanded, "What's your grand plan? If you _have_ one at all,"

"Argon needs to be shown that they're capable of fighting back," Tron stated.

"Even if Beck is _derezzed_ in the process!?" Able spat, "Yori would have your _head_ if you let anything happen to that boy! You're his _father_, you should be more concerned about that!"

Tron's circuits and eyes flared orange for a second before he regained control, calming down.

"He knows the stakes," Tron murmured.

"WE ALL KNOW THE STAKES!" Able yelled, "But only _one_ of us is concerned with the _consequences_. And it's not the boy's own _father_!"

Tron's eyes flared angrily and he gave a very short, dark growl before stopping. The tent shook as one of the stakes slashed the cloth, letting snow and wind and ice whirl inside the tent.

"Beck is not ready for this and _you_ know it!" Able snapped.

"You think I _wanted_ him to follow in my footsteps!? Seeing where it landed _me_?! With this glitching code and these scars and the nightmares?" Tron snarled, "I wanted him to be _safe_, but he kept coming _back_, no matter how hard I pushed him away!"

"Well maybe you should have pushed _harder_!" Able growled, "Face it, _we both know how this ends,"_

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"I am going to get everyone sent to the Games!" Mara groaned, "I just wanted to prove to Able that I could handle this!"

"We know you did," Zed told her, "It's not your fault that Link blew a hole in the chopper,"

"Or that Zed dumped a tank into the Sea," Beck added, earning him a dark glare from his friend.

"What did you say!?" Mara demanded as Zed glared at Beck.

"Zed dumping the tank into the Sea?" Beck asked, pointing.

"Oh like _you're_ so perfect!?" Zed demanded.

"Well, _maybe_,"

Mara didn't pay attention to the boys, instead running over to where Link was desperately trying to fix his tank.

"Link!" she shouted, making the other Basic jump like he had been stung, "I need your help,"

"You do?" Link asked in disbelief.

"You _do_?!" Zed and Beck echoed, shocked.

Mara waved the boys off before turning back to Link.

"Your tank, you got it to fire, _how_?"

"…I dunno," Link admitted, "It was an accident,"

"Show me!" Mara said excitably, "Show me _exactly_ what you did!"

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"I can't keep helping you like this," Able growled, his dark gaze glaring at Tron, "Not if you continue to involve Beck,"

"You can't…or you _won't_," Tron growled back, "He is _my_ son, _mine_, not _yours_,"

"Might as well be, seeing as _I'm_ the one taking care of him while you hide out in your tower,"

Tron's growl escalated, rumbling through the air as his eyes burned red-amber.

"You _know_ why we, I, left him with you," Rinzler snarled, "If _Clu_ found out about me…he would find out about Beck and he would _derezz him_!"

"Oh, like that's not a factor here, Rinzler," Able snapped.

The Enforcer gave a spitting snarl before putting a hand to his head and Tron wrenched control back.

"See!" Able exclaimed, "_There's_ another reason! You could lose it and _easily_ derezz Beck!"

"He won't hurt him," Tron growled, shaking his head, "We have an agreement,"

"And if _Beck_ finds out that his mentor, his _father_, was once the most feared Program on the Grid? He'd be running as fast as he could _away_ from you!" Able hissed, "He _knows_ how I got my scar, from _you_! Well, Rinzler, but it is still _you_! I won't watch Beck become _another_ of your mistakes!"

Tron gave a dark growl. He hated being reminded of _that_ Program and he was lucky Able had been there to help him.

"You're leaving me _no_ choice!" Able snapped.

"You've always _had_ a choice," Tron growled, "You're just not making the right one!"

Able pulled out his Disk and Tron unsheathed both of his, splitting them apart on instinct. If Able thought derezzing him was the only way to keep him from being with his son, he had another thing coming!

"Not _me_ dummy!" Able hissed, _"Gridbugs!"_

Tron whipped around, backing away from the swarm that was crawling through the hole in the tent. Both Monitor and Mechanic slashed at the bugs, Tron growled darkly as on bit him, slashing it away from him with his Disks.

"There's too many of them!" Able yelled, bending down and grabbing something from his bag as Tron reconnected his Disks into one unit and picked up a baton.

"You thinking what _I'm_ thinking?" the Monitor asked, brandishing the baton.

"Let's get this over with," Able sighed, showing Tron a bomb before placing it on the ground and activating it while Tron broke the baton.

Able mounted behind the veteran and the two of them shot through the tent right as the bomb detonated, raining Gridbug parts down on them as they raced through the Outlands.

"Next time we meet," Tron started dryly, "_I_ choose the location,"

* * *

01010111 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Link pulled at the tank's code again, making it flash alarmingly before turning to Mara.

"There," he started, "Just like before,"

Mara knelt down as Link got out of the way, pulling at the code.

"_That's_ why your tank fired," she started, "You accidently triggered a _failsafe_ which unlocks the original code! If we can isolate that…and duplicate it and…"

She dragged the code over to the rest of the undamaged code.

"There!"

"Did…did it work?" Beck asked…

And the turret ceased malfunctioning.

Beck gave a bright smile as Mara stood up and the tank snapped into its default position.

"How much time do we have?" Zed asked.

"Not enough," Mara lamented, "There are too many tanks!"

Beck snuck off, rushing to his locker and opening it, his fingers brushing against the white Disk and sending the familiar warmth rushing through him.

"Alright, Renegade, you got us into this mess…" Beck started.

"Hey!"

Beck jumped as Mara stalked in. The Child Basic hastily replaced the Disk and grabbed his baton.

"Where are you going?" Mara demanded.

"Don't worry," Beck reassured her, starting to walk out, "I'm gonna take care of this. Maybe I can recruit some extra mechanics. In the meantime…"

Mara zipped in front of him, making Beck screech to a halt.

"Oh no, not a _chance_," Mara snarled, "Your _antics_ may have worked with Able, but _not_ with me and _certainly_ not now. I'm in charge, and I _will_ get these tanks fixed. So if I were _you_, I would spend less time trying to avoid work and _more_ time trying _not_ to get sent to the _Games_. Am. I. _Clear_?"

"Crystal," Beck nodded, blinking in shock.

He had only heard that tone of voice from two Programs. Able…and Tron. And with that tone coming from Mara…

It was a slightly scary thought.

"Good," she growled, "Now get back out there!"

And they made their way out.

As soon as they both got to the ground floor, Mara looked a little uncertain.

"Go," Beck told her, giving her a light shove, "If you can keep that tone you did with _me_…which was scary by the way…you can get these guys to go straight to Clu and tell him he's a coward for you,"

Mara's mouth quirked in a smile and she climbed up on a tank.

"Everyone!" she yelled, "Listen up!"

Every Program froze, looking up at her.

"I know today has been hard," Mara started, "And I know a lot of it is my fault. I tried to make everyone happy and be a friend when you needed me to be a leader. But I won't let you suffer for my mistake. If we don't finish, I'll take full responsibility…and will go to the games in place of _all_ of you,"

Beck's eyes narrowed.

If that happened…he swore on everything he held dear, he would break her out of the Games. That was a _promise_.

"But if we work together, that won't happen," Mara continued.

"You know how to reverse what the Renegade did?" Dash asked.

Mara gave a smile and hopped off the tank, pulling up the code and doing exactly what she had done to Link's tank.

The tank fired and the bolt shot through the wall of the Garage and continued far out into the Sea of Simulation.

"Tell us what you need us to do," Dash said, coming forwards with Copper by his side, "Mara…I'm…sorry, I just…that threat was a little too close to home,"

"I know," Mara said with a faint smile, "Let's get these tanks fixed…and that threat won't become a reality,"

They worked as hard as they could, the clock ticked down, finally hitting zero as the last tank was fixed and Pavel showed up.

"You need me to come with you?" Beck asked as Mara stood in front of the lead Recognizer.

"No…I've got this," she smiled.

"Alright then," Beck nodded, "If you get into trouble…I'll be right over here,"

"Thanks Beck,"

Pavel stalked forwards as Beck left.

"I'm feeling rather generous," Pavel said, bored, "I'll give you all a choice: You can either be derezzed right now, or wait 'til the Games! Haha! Up to _you!"_

"Your tanks are ready, Pavel, as instructed," Mara replied, plastering a fake smile on her face, "_Fully_ operational,"

Pavel's eyes narrowed and Beck clenched his fists again.

"We'll see about that," Pavel hissed, walking past Mara while the Black Guards went to inspect the tanks.

After a while, one of the Guards came back to Pavel and whispered something to him. Pavel shoved him away and stalked up to Mara.

"Well, well," he started, "These tanks do look tip-top…_EXCEPT FOR THE ONE THAT'S MISSING!"_

Mara's azure eyes widened as she took a step back.

"I gave you _twelve_ tanks to repair…" Pavel snarled, _"BUT I ONLY SEE ELEVEN!"_

He loomed over Mara.

"So, I'll ask again," he hissed, "Be derezzed _now_, or at the Games?"

Beck immediately took out his Disk, the white edge humming dangerously as he started forwards, Dash and Copper both catching him. A slight tingling ran through the twins' frame and they stared at one another before staring at the red-amber eyed, growling Basic in their hands.

Beck was one of them. A _Child Basic_.

"Sorry!" came Zed's voice, making Beck stop thrashing as the Basic came into the room with the final tank, "Last minute polish!"

Beck gave a sigh of relief as he went lax while Mara gave a brilliant smile as Zed stopped the tank and hopped out.

Pavel, however, did not look amused.

"Looks like we got what we need," he growled tersely, "Let's move out! I _truly_ loathe this place!"

Zed sauntered over to Beck and the Child Basic turned to his friend.

"How did you…" Beck started.

"Remember that lift that I 'allegedly' broke?" Zed smirked, "Well, I may have 'allegedly' _fixed_ it,"

Beck gave a bark of laughter right as Mara turned around.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to work!" she ordered, "We've still got stuff to do!"

Beck grinned and walked to his normal workstation, picking up the recoder and flipping it in his hand before plugging it into the bike. He had just fixed it and moved onto a lift when Able came up behind him…derezzing what looked to be a lightrunner and tossing the baton back to Beck.

"You don't mind _returning_ it for me, do you?" Able asked.

"Return it to _who_?" Beck started slowly.

"I think you _know_," Able replied giving Beck a knowing look.

Beck looked at the baton before giving a short laugh and shaking his head.

"So, Able knows Tron," he muttered, "Wonder what else they've been keeping from me?"

He shrugged it off.

Probably nothing important…

Right?

**Next up is _The Stranger_. Oooo, I dunno about you guys, but I'm excited to go that one. Cyrus is strangely one of the easiest villains to write, same goes for Rinzler. Clu 2, Dyson, Tesler, and Pavel are trickier to write for some reason...oh well.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	32. The Stranger

**Ok, so I've _always_ wondered how they got Cyrus into the Compressed Space, or _why_ Tron didn't derezz him in the first place, or what happened when Cyrus found out about Beck being the Renegade or what Tron was doing when Able was in undercover. These are just _my_ little headcanons and I hope that you guys don't mind. Oh, and with the twins last chapter, guys, I have my reasons for what I do. I can't tell you everything because it'll ruin it for later chapters. That said, here's _The Stranger_.  
**

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa"** -Grid announcement

_**"asdfadfa"**-_ Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfas" _- thoughts/announcements/memories

******I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

Chapter 32

The Stranger

_I stood before a giant structure, glaring at a faintly visible figure on top of it._

_"Cyrus!" I yelled, "Get down from there before you kill yourself!"_

_"We're gonna be dead soon anyway!" the figure, Cyrus, called back down, "Soon, the Grid will be _free_!"_

_My core froze. Dear Users he was _actually _going to do it. I started climbing up the structure, dodging blasts of lightning as the device started up. I flipped up to the top of the device, glaring at the Program I once called friend. He was going to _destroy_ my Grid…_

_Everything in my programming screamed at me to stop him, I even unsheathed my Disk…twisting it and revealing its twin…not on my own will. _

_"Cyrus," I pleaded, "Please, _stop_. You're threatening the Grid, I can't allow you to do that…you _know_ how that will end. I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me do this!"_

_"You can't stop me and you _know_ it!" Cyrus howled, his face still shadowed, "This is my destiny! I will free the system…"_

_"ABLE! NOW!" I yelled, lunging forwards towards Cyrus._

_An explosion took out one of the generators._

_"No…" Cyrus breathed, his breath rushing out as I rammed into his gut, "NO!"_

_We hit the ground and I tumbled into a roll, coming up on my feet._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Cyrus screeched, Disk flashing out._

_"Stopping _you_," I growled, hurling my Disks in opposite directions._

_Cyrus panicked, searching for the twin Disks, but not seeing them through the murk caused by his machine. He heard the faint thrumming of one of them and raised his Disk just in time to block it. The other…_

_He didn't even get the chance to duck as it slammed into his Disk dock, knocking him flat and jarring the Disk from his hand. I scooped up the Disk and pulled up his portrait._

_"No! Stop!" Cyrus howled, trying to get up…_

_A dark blur slammed into him. Able._

_My friend pinned Cyrus down, his green-white circuits flaring brightly in the gloom, casting ghostly shadows on the machine._

_"I don't know how much longer I can hold him!" Able yelled, slamming Cyrus back to the ground as the corrupted Program tried to rise again._

_"You don't need to," I replied, activating the sleep mode protocols and snapping Cyrus' Disk back to his back._

_"No!" Cyrus shrieked, "No…no…"_

_His eyes fluttered closed and his circuits dimmed considerably._

_Able got off of the sleeping Program's back._

_"You could have derezzed him,"_

_"He's getting a punishment that will make derezzment look tame," I replied, "He tried to hurt _my_ Grid, tried to kill thousands of Programs. This serves him justly,"_

_I walked over to Cyrus' unconscious form, picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder. I caught my reflection in the metal, noting the white tetramino…_

_And the jagged scar that slashed over my left eye._

Beck shot up with a yell, gasping. He looked around his room taking in its familiar surroundings before touching his face, feeling smooth skin slide under his fingers.

"It was just a dream…" Beck breathed, "Thank the Users…"

"You're not going to be thanking them when you hear that you overslept," came Able's growl from the door.

Beck tried to get out of bed, but his thrashing had tangled the sheets around his legs, making him fall to the floor with a yelp as he hit Disk dock first.

"Ow," Beck moaned, staggering upright, "Agh, _Users_ Able, don't scare me like that,"

"Wouldn't have to if you got up when your clock went off, Renegade,"

Beck frowned, opening his mouth when Able's eyes flicked downwards. The Child Basic's eyes slid down his own frame and noticed the white armor that still shone on it. Beck pulled a face, detaching his Disk while pulling the white half free. He replaced his own Disk and his armor shimmered back to its normal black.

"Better," Able nodded, "Imagine if _Zed_ or someone else came in here looking for you and saw you like that?"

"I had a long night, ok?" Beck grumbled, sitting back on his bed, "You wouldn't _believe_ how many Programs decided to get caught breaking curfew. Oh, and then there was the fact that Pavel and Paige _chased_ me through the city towards the Outlands by lightcycle with five other bikes behind them, two tanks, four jets, three choppers, _and_ a Recognizer. _Can't _forget the Recognizer,"

Able gave a low laugh as Beck banged his head against the headboard.

"I only managed to get away because _Tron_ was waiting for me and managed to shoot down a few of the jets and disable the Recognizer before getting me to the tower," Beck growled, "We waited most of the night for _Paige_ to give up!"

The older Mechanic shook his head.

"That's _nothing_," he chuckled, "Should have seen the trouble _Tron_ got into before he was too injured to fight. Three bikes, a tank, five jets, one chopper and _three_ Recognizers chasing him all the way from Tron City to Bismuth. I _still_ wonder how he got away,"

"He never told me that," Beck blinked.

"Beck, there are a _lot_ of stories I could tell you about the Monitor that would hold your history-loving mind captive for _megacycles_,"

Beck leaned forwards on the bed, steel-blue eyes bright with interest…

"But it's time to get to work," Able reminded him, making the blue flicker back to brown in disappointment, "_Now_, Renegade,"

Beck shot Able an unamused look before heading outside with his boss on his heels.

They had just made it to the ground level when Dash and Copper came up.

"Able…can we talk…" Dash started.

"To you?" Copper finished.

"It's real-"

"Important,"

Able gave a sigh. When those two started finishing each other's sentences, there was a situation that _had_ to be addressed.

"Give me a minute," Able reassured them before turning to Beck, "I've got a job for you…"

"But I just got up!" Beck protested.

"I don't care. Now, Beck, I need you to leave Argon and head straight to Gallium, there's a pickup I need you to make," Able ordered

"_Gallium_!? But that's _way_ out in the Outlands!"

"Well then stop wasting time arguing! Stick to the road, and you won't have any trouble,"

"But _Able_…!"

"No buts, now get moving!"

Beck shot him a dark glare but he grabbed his baton and started out, rezzing the lightcycle before he even left the garage's front entrance.

"Now," Able said, turning around to face the twins, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Did you know Beck was one of us?" Copper blurted, "A Child Basic?"

Able looked around hastily.

"My office. Now," he ordered, ushering them in.

The twins sat down in the chairs while Able went behind his desk.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since you put Mara in charge of the garage that one workcycle," Dash explained, "Beck nearly went after Pavel and we caught him and…"

"He sent an electrical discharge through us," Copper finished slowly, "Only a Child Basic does that,"

"Does he know?" Able asked, "After he touched you…"

"I don't even think he registered it," Dash dismissed, "He was too intent on derezzing Pavel for threatening Mara to feel much of _anything_ I think,"

Able put his head in his hands.

"Yes, I knew Beck was a Child Basic," he admitted.

"So who're his parents?" Copper asked.

Able shook his head.

"I promised his father I wouldn't say," Able told them, "And _neither_ of you can tell Beck. It's for his own protection. You remember how you were treated when you came here,"

"Yeah, they treated us like we had a virus," Copper grumbled.

"Or were ISOs," Dash added.

"Dash…" Able warned.

"Sorry, just old habit,"

"Do I have your two's word that you won't say anything to Beck until I say you can?" Able demanded, staring the twins down.

They looked at each other.

_"Do I have your word,"_ Able growled.

"Yes, Able," the twins admitted.

"Good," Able nodded, "Now, get back to work,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck shot along the highway, mad that he had to go _all_ the way to Gallium when Able could have easily sent someone else. He _knew_ that Beck was supposed to be meeting up with Tron later that workcycle because the Monitor had found something. The younger Monitor was now regretting letting Able know that he was meeting up with Tron at the tower to head to Purgos.

He pulled a face. Ugh, _Purgos_. Bad experiences there…but it was perfect if you were trying to hide something.

Which Tron _insisted_ on being there.

Problem was…he couldn't figure out what it was.

Beck was knocked out of his thoughts by the sight of two trucks driving side by side.

"C'mon, _c'mon_!" Beck groaned, trying to find a way around them.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted the opening between the wheels. It would be a tight fit but…

The trucks seemed to slow, the whole Grid did for that matter, and Beck shot between the trucks, lifting his arm as he did and getting them to blare their horns.

He gave a smirk.

It was childish…and it brought back a fragmented memory.

_The icy blue eyes and blond hair, the crooked smirk as they leaned out the window of some vehicle, getting a truck to blare its horn…_

_"Nice one, Tron!"_

He shook it off as he ramped off the hill…and came to a screeching halt as he saw the _huge_ traffic jam. He came to a rest next to another Program on a bike.

"Great," Beck groaned.

"Road's closed up ahead," the other Program stated, "Nothin' to do but wait out the storm,"

Beck gave a short growl.

"_Not_ an option," he replied tersely, "I've _got_ to get to Gallium,"

"_Gallium_!?" the other Program snorted, "There's no _way_ you're getting through that storm,"

"Fine," Beck shrugged, a crazy, _insane_ idea forming, "Then I'll go _around_ it,"

The Program gave a laugh as Beck leaned over the handlebars.

"Yeah, right…"

But Beck had already ramped the side of the road and shot over the rough terrain. He raced through ravines and over canyons, putting his training to good use…

Although…Tron would have told him that he was just making things harder on himself.

He saw the lightning flicker in the distance and he shuddered slightly.

He didn't care much for storms, but like all Programs, he went out of his way to watch them. Well…it was more the lightning that he came out for.

He blamed Bodhi. The hot-headed Program had showed him what they did during storms after Beck had arrived at the garage…

Beck was overcharged for a millicycle…and Bodhi made sure that Beck didn't get his Disk zapped more than once _ever_ again.

The young Monitor looked around at his surroundings.

"Hmm, so much for the shortcut," he grumbled, stopping so he could see where he was.

He looked to his left and saw a bright blue light on the horizon, hope soared in his chest as he stood upright.

"Or _not_!" he beamed, climbing up the hill…

His eyes widened as he saw the _massive_ pool of energy lying before him.

"Whoa…" he breathed.

A bolt of lightning struck right next to him, making Beck yelp and jump back as it blazed across the pool. Beck's foot slipped and he tumbled down the slope of the pool, fighting to get a handhold to keep him from plunging into the energy…

And he splashed down into the pool.

He resurfaced as the pool started to swirl, dragging him downwards.

Beck gave a scream of fear…

And was dragged under the surface.

The current swirled him under the surface so that Beck couldn't tell what way was up and what way was down. The Child Basic's steely blue eyes were wide in fear as the chronic memory of drowning replayed.

Drowning.

That was _not_ how he thought he'd go!

The current rolled him and Beck saw nothing but bright blue…no…black and silver, he felt the water seeping through his helmet where Clu had kicked him _hard_ to get his baton…no, he had no helmet, he had slipped when lightning struck the rock. _No_!

Suddenly, the current spat him out of the whirlpool and onto…solid ground?!

Beck gingerly stood, every pixel in his body aching from his ride.

"Okay…" he started, "_Pretty_ certain this isn't _Gallium_,"

He froze as he heard something and he listened carefully. It sounded like…

_Breathing_?

Beck turned around and saw a tall, thin pane of black glass, like a mirror, standing upright in the middle of the cavern. The son of Tron cautiously approached, curious but very wary due to his training.

He stared at his reflection. Nothing. Just a mirror. He went around the other side and looked at the back…again, _nothing. _He turned around and was getting ready to leave…when something caught his eye. A dark flicker in the mirror.

Beck jumped, his circuits flickering in fear as he turned to face the mirror once again. He came closer, putting his hands on the smooth glass and peering into the darkness…

Suddenly, the glass gave away and Beck tumbled _through_ the mirror with a yelp. He stumbled and shook his head.

_"Well…I'm not gonna do _that _again_," he thought as he raised his hand to the space again…only to hit solid glass.

"Hey…" Beck started, eyes flashing steel blue in fear as he pounded on the glass, "Hey!"

An iron grip wrapped around his chest and yanked him, screaming, back into the shadows…

And he knew nothing more.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Someone was here. Someone had entered. He saw them looking around uncertainly and he ran to the other side of the glass, making them jump and come closer.

He was poised on the balls of his feet, watching them to see what would happen as they pressed against the glass…

There! They were in!

They started panicking, a flash of blue as their eyes shifted color while the pounded frantically on the glass. He stalked forwards, wrapping an arm around their chest and yanking them deeper into his domain, screaming in terror as he did. He felt the Program struggling, desperately fighting to get free until he put them in a chokehold, forcing them to shut down…just for a little while.

He laid the Program on the ground and took off their Disk. He might as well see who it is that will be helping him free the Grid and helping him break out of this prison.

He activated the Disk, the soft, blue-white holographic display shimmering in the air, a perfect image of the Program's face.

No…his name was Beck. A simple name.

He poked around in Beck's memories, earliest ones first…he liked seeing the first moments on the Grid…

Except that section of Beck's Disk was blocked by a _very_ powerful firewall, something not even he could get past.

And that irritated him.

He did get one thing out of his probing of the firewall…the Program in front of him was created by two Basics, not by a User.

A Child Basic.

_Special_.

His lips quirked in a wry smile as he watched the memories…and he stopped.

He had been replaced! _He_ was the first! And now this…this…amnesic Child Basic replaced him!? He watched as his former mentor put a gentle hand on Beck's shoulder, gave him a praising smile, trained him…

_"That was _me_!"_ he thought bitterly, glaring at the unconscious Program on the floor.

He gave a short snarl and then regained his composure.

"Well, Renegade, looks like you're going to fulfill _our_ Mentor's dream," Cyrus smirked, the lightlines on his body shining brightly, "By helping _me_,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Able walked into the main room just to see Link sweeping up the shop floor.

"No word from Beck?" he asked, making Link jump sky high and hastily sweep the floor.

"Beck? Uh uh," Link replied, "Why?"

Able frowned.

"He should have been back from Gallium by now…" Able muttered, "No _way_ it should have taken _this_ long…"

And then it hit him.

"Unless…" Able growled, eyes narrowing as he stalked off.

"Unless what?" Link asked, but Able ignored him.

Able flicked on the light as he entered his office…and saw something in the corner of his eye. The mechanic yelped as he turned around…

He frowned as he saw who it was.

"Tron," he growled as the Monitor derezzed his helmet, and Able walked to his desk, "Shouldn't you be in that geriatric chamber of yours?"

"I'm looking for Beck," the Monitor replied.

"Your son's not here," Able deadpanned, "But I'll let him know you stopped by,"

The Monitor looked at his friend.

"Something's happening in Purgos, something…troublesome," Tron said, walking towards Able and taking off his Disk.

"And you just can't leave it alone, can you?" Able snarked.

"I intercepted the data feed and its encrypted," Tron continued, ignoring him and turning on the holo-projector on his Disk.

"So that's a no?" Able deadpanned.

"Somebody doesn't want anyone to see what they've been up to," Tron finished as the hologram zoomed in on a Program.

"Who's that?" Able asked.

"…Dyson?" Tron started, the muscles in his jaw twitching, causing his scar to spread a little higher on his cheek, "He's someone you better hope you _never_ have to meet,"

Ah, _that_ Program. Beck had told Able about Tron's (actually Rinzler's if Able figured it right) little rampage when Dyson showed up in Argon. Able put the pieces together and bet that _that_ was the Program who scarred Tron's face.

"You have friends everywhere, don't you?" Able snarked.

Tron's eyes flicked amber for a second. He wasn't amused by the sarcasm.

"I need to see Beck as soon as he's back," Tron stated, steering away from the subject as he turned to go, he pointed his Disk at Able, "Make _sure_ he gets the message,"

"Wait!" Able protested, "You're not sending him against this Dyson are you?"

"It's not your concern," Tron replied, stiffening and shaking slightly.

"_Beck_ is my concern since you haven't been watching over him," Able snapped, "I'm surprised you aren't concerned about him…since he's your _son_!"

"I. Had. No. Choice," Tron snarled, whipping around, eyes burning amber, "Why do you think I've pushed him as hard as I could? I tried pushing him away but he kept coming _back_! It was _his_ choice. Not _mine_. If I had my way, we wouldn't even _be_ here! We'd be with Yori, Beck would have his memories back, I wouldn't be scarred, I wouldn't have that glitching _virus_ Rinzler either, and Beck would have never had to set foot on the Grid!"

"But you don't have your way," Able pointed out, "So _I'll_ go instead of him. _I'll_ find out what Dyson's doing in Purgos,"

Tron gave a low growl, his amber eyes cooling back to steel blue.

"You're running out of _time_…" Able started.

"I'm _running_ out of _patience_," Tron growled darkly as he turned on his heel, rezzed his helmet and stalked through the door, fading into the dim blue-black glow of the garage.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck blearily opened his eyes only to see darkness. He got up, trying to figure out where he was…

"Easy there," a low male voice told him, "Apologies for the rude welcome,"

Beck looked up, seeing bright lines of color and light starting to stream through the room.

"Wh-Where…am I?" Beck asked turning to get a better look at the place.

"You're safe," the voice answered…but Beck couldn't see who was talking, "You stumbled into what some would call 'Compressed Space'. Not quite out off the Grid, but close. I just call it home,"

"It's…nice…inviting…" Beck said slowly, not wanting to offend, "Speaking of home…I-I need to find a way back to mine so…sorry for trespassing and breaching your…security system,"

"You're leaving? Now?" the voice asked, almost hurt, as footsteps came closer and closer, "Not a good idea. That nasty storm is right on top of us,"

As if right on cue, lightning arced through the room, making Beck yelp and duck as it zipped past him.

"Trust me," he grunted, "I can handle it…just point me towards the exit and I'll be on my way,"

"I don't think you understand," the voice said as the speaker came into the light, "I'm not asking you to stay…I'm insisting, Beck,"

Beck froze.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

The speaker, a tall, well-toned man with light-lines _all over his body_ smirked.

"I know a lot more than your name, Beck," he told him, "Or would you rather I call you…the Renegade?"

Beck's eyes widened as he realized what that meant…and his hand shot to his Disk dock, only to feel smooth armor sliding under his fingers.

"Don't worry, your Disk is safe," the strange Program reassured him, "Along with all your other…juicy…little…secrets,"

"So you know…everything…" Beck started slowly as the Program leaped off the walls and crouched on the ground before straightening and prowling closer.

"Relax," he chuckled, "Who am I going to tell down here?"

He touched the wall, sending brilliant lights streaming across it.

"Besides, we're on the same team, you and me," he smiled, "We're the good guys,"

"You expect me to just take your word for it?" Beck growled, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. But…" the stranger shrugged, "I guess you've got your reasons for being discreet,"

He held up Beck's Disk and Beck snatched it, reattaching it back to his back and relaxing as it finished syncing.

"C'mon," the stranger said, grabbing Beck's shoulders for an instant before continuing, "there's something I want to show you,"

He started walking…somehow managing to walk straight down the walls as if they were floors. Beck came after him, but felt his body lurching like he would fall if he tried what the stranger was doing, so he settled for climbing down.

"Right behind you,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Tron knew better than to let Able go by himself, so he followed his friend, keeping to the shadows as the truck Able was in made it to a warehouse of some sort. He watched as Able drew the hood of his cloak over his head, keeping the rain out but also obscuring his features.

_"At least he was smart enough to do something,"_ Tron thought to himself as the rain pinged off the ebon glass of his helmet.

He saw a flicker of red-orange and his body tensed as he saw Dyson saunter out into the open.

Rinzler shifted, trying to break free but Tron fought him down again.

_Beck's not here!_ The Enforcer growled.

"But _Able_ is," Tron reminded his darker half, "If I try to take out Dyson, it could very well kill Able and I can't…I can't lose another friend. Especially this one,"

_"You have it ready?" I asked._

_"I've had it ready for the past Decacycle," Able snorted, "I told you I didn't like him, maybe next time you'll listen to me,"_

_"There won't _be_ a next time Able," I growled, shifting Cyrus' unconscious body off my shoulder as Able lay a pane of black glass on the bottom of the truck._

_"I can't believe you managed to convince me to make this," Able grumbled._

_"I'm surprised you actually _did_ it," I replied, putting my hand on the glass and watching as it went in._

_"Just be careful that you don't go _all_ the way in," Able warned, "You can get in easy enough…it's getting out that's the problem,"_

_"And that's what we want," I nodded._

_"I still think you should have derezzed him,"_

_I shook my head._

_"No, I couldn't have even if I wanted to. He saved my life, Able,"_

_"He nearly ended it too, Tron,"_

_"…I can't do it, Able. He may be corrupted, flawed…but I can't kill him. There is only _one_…no _two_…Programs that I will be alright with derezzing. Clu and Dyson and _that's it_. Cyrus saved my life and got me to you. I can't repay that kindness with death,"_

Tron reopened his eyes.

_…I hate it when you're right._

Tron gave a grim smile before turning back to the warehouse.

"Be safe, Able," he muttered, "Don't do anything that would get you derezzed.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"Did you build this place?" Beck asked as he continued to climb down after the stranger.

"I, uh, I repurposed it," the stranger stated, but Beck felt the slight anger in the tone.

He _was_ telling the truth…but he was hiding something.

"See, all code is identical…more or less…" the stranger continued, "So I took what I had and turned it into what I needed,"

Beck frowned, that wasn't something a normal Program could do.

"What are you," he finally asked, "An ISO?"

The stranger gave a hoarse laugh.

"No. No, I'm…I'm not an ISO," he started, "But as you can see…"

He gestured to his lightlined face as Beck jumped down.

"I don't exactly fit in with Clu's idea of…_perfection_,"

He kept walking and Beck lost his footing, sliding down the wall just a ways.

"I don't envy you being the Renegade," the stranger added.

"Seems like the entire _Grid_ is depending on me," Beck admitted, his blue eyes lowering before he continued down the side of the area.

"That's a…heavy burden to carry,"

_"You have_ no_ idea,"_ Beck thought.

"And throwing rocks at Clu isn't gonna cut it," the stranger added, "He's growing stronger with each passing cycle,"

"If we don't hit back now, it'll be too late," Beck retorted.

"I couldn't…agree…more…" the stranger nodded, stopping at the edge of a wall and waiting for Beck to catch up, "See, this…_this_ is what I'm talking about, this back-and-forth, like we're of one mind!"

He put a hand on Beck's shoulder, making Beck's coding shift uncomfortably. There was something…_off_…about this Program but Beck couldn't place it.

"I really can't wait to show you what I've been working on," the stranger said with a slightly feral grin, "I think you're gonna like it,"

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Tron paced the rooftop in front of the warehouse irritably. Able should have been in and out by now. What was taking him so long? Did Dyson catch on? Did he…

"No," Tron growled sternly, "Able's fine, he's handled worse…he's _seen_ worse…"

_"We're here," Able announced, stopping the truck, "He still asleep?"_

_"Fortunately yes," I nodded, "We'll be able to get him situated and then get back home,"_

_"Thank the Users," Able sighed in relief, "Now…help me get the Compressed Space portal situated, ok?"_

_I nodded and picked up the thin pane of black glass and the two of us set it on the ground, lying flat._

_"Ok…go get him," Able ordered._

_"So you're ordering _me_ around now?"_

_"Don't make jokes, Tron, coming from you, that's scary,"_

_I gave a low laugh as I walked back to the truck and picked up my erring apprentice. I made my way carefully back to Able and lay Cyrus on the black glass._

_"I'm sorry," I told him, even though he couldn't hear me, "I wish I didn't have to do this,"_

_And his body sank slowly into the Compressed Space, disappearing into the blackness._

_"We leaving it flat or are we putting it upright?" Able asked._

_"Upright," I said, "I don't want anyone accidently falling in,"_

_After a few nanos, we had the glass pane standing upright, like one of Yori's mirrors that Flynn had made._

_"Let's go before he wakes up," Able suggested and I nodded, hiking up the hole in the ground back towards the truck._

_Able had just stepped onto the stair when I stopped, turning back to the crater._

_"C'mon, Tron, we've got to get going before your scars open up again!"_

_"Not yet," I said, "I need to do something,"_

_I knelt down on the ground on the edge of the crater._

_"Flynn made sure that I was different from the others when he brought me here, gave me a gift that I could only use in times of emergency…and only once in a very great while," I explained as I put my hand on the Grid's floor._

_She shuddered under my hand and lightning arced from the sky, slamming into the crater. The bolts congealed into a brilliant, bright blue liquid that washed over the prison, filling the crater up. I stuck my hand in the newly made energy pool and swirled it around a bit. The pool started swirling into a whirlpool, something that would deter any other Program from finding this place._

_"You just…manipulated the Grid," Able said, completely shocked._

_"Like I said, only in great emergencies and only once in a very great while," I reminded him, "I doubt I can do that again for many, many cycles,"_

Tron looked down at the warehouse, contemplating his choices. He _could_ go down there and find out…but that always risked meeting Dyson and well, he didn't think he could hold back if he met the Program.

No, it was better to wait.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck looked down at the _really_ big drop below him and sighed. He _had_ to investigate the black mirror, _didn't_ he?

He closed his eyes and let go, hitting the floor beneath with a loud thud. He straightened and walked up the curved surface next to the stranger, who he now knew as Cyrus.

Cyrus looked at him with a smug grin as whatever he wanted to show Beck started up, revealing blazes of cyan, red, bright green, vibrant pink, yellow…

"What is this?" Beck asked, lamenting that he couldn't feel the Grid even though something screamed in him that this was _wrong_.

"_This_, my friend, is what you and I will use to free the Grid," Cyrus beamed.

Lightning crackled and struck the sphere on which they stood, sparking and playing over the obsidian glass while Beck shielded his eyes.

The sphere started spinning, slowly, and Beck set his feet to keep his balance.

"Perfect symmetry!" Cyrus crowed, "The alpha and the omega!"

Beck had a _bad_ feeling about what he meant…

"We're going to change the game, Beck," Cyrus explained, "Together and for always!"

Beck frowned, every bit of his code tensing as it dawned on him what Cyrus was planning.

"You're not talking about freeing the Grid…are you," Beck growled.

"Of course I am," Cyrus replied nonchalantly, "But first…we'll need to destroy it,"

And the alarm bells that were going off in Beck's processor went haywire. Every strand of Monitor's code in his body shrieked for him to derezz Cyrus, he felt himself slip into a fighting stance without him willing to.

"You'd be surprised how much damage you can do with a little recycled code…" Cyrus finished innocently, "Especially when energized by that very storm…that brought you straight to me,"

"You're bluffing," Beck stated tersely.

Cyrus' face turned annoyed as he spread out his arms.

"Do I _look_ like I'm bluffing?" he demanded, "Once I destroy a big enough portion of the Grid, the entire _system_ will crumble!"

"But you'll _kill_ every living Program!"

"NO! I'll _free_ every. Living. Program!"

A low growl rumbled from Beck's throat as his eyes blinked amber before fading back to brown.

"I won't let you do this," he growled.

"Let me?" Cyrus sneered.

Beck charged forwards, fist snapping out…but Cyrus dodged. The Child Basic lunged for him again, but Cyrus grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him.

"You and I are more alike than you know," Cyrus purred in Beck's ear, making Beck's growl transform into a snarl as his eyes burned red-amber.

Cyrus shoved him away and Beck whirled around swinging at Cyrus but the other Program merely stepped out of the way.

"WE'RE _NOTHING_ ALIKE!" Beck roared, aiming a kick at Cyrus' head but Cyrus caught him around the waist, whirling him around and throwing him.

"Then _why_ do I know every move you're going to make?" Cyrus asked with a predator's smile, "_Before_ you make it?"

Beck tumbled down the side of the machine right into a chair of some sort. Shackles strapped him in, burning his wrists and midsection and making Beck scream in pain as it brought him back up to Cyrus.

"You're not the first Program Tron trained to fight back," Cyrus said softly, slamming his forearms together and a white tetramino blazed on his arms, _"I _am!"

Beck's red-amber gaze cooled to steel-blue in horror as Cyrus sneered.

"Surprise! _I'm_ the first _Renegade!_"

"I don't believe you!" Beck snarled, straining to break free.

"That's ok," Cyrus nodded, patting Beck's cheek and making Tron's son snarl in indignity as a second chair appeared, "We'll be dead soon enough. Wiped out, along with Tron and the rest of the slaves. Conserve your strength, Renegade, because tonight…we _shock_ the Grid!"

Cyrus raised his arms, cackling as lightning blazed around him, crackling through his body and lighting up every bit of coding.

Beck yelled, thrashing to get free.

"Do you believe in free will?" Cyrus purred.

A bolt of lightning struck Beck, making him scream.

"Yeah, me neither," Cyrus smirked, taking the scream as a negative response, "Just like I don't believe that it was coincidence that brought us together…_all_ of this. _You_ being the Renegade, arriving here at this very moment…It's all predetermined,"

"I'm here because I got _lost_!" Beck snarled.

Cyrus gave a derisive laugh.

"You think you're acting beyond your programming," he sneered, "But _this_ is your programming!"

Cyrus sat down calmly, closing his eyes as the restraints clicked shut over his own arms and waist.

"We were meant to free the system…together," Cyrus finished as the chairs swung around so they were back to back.

A blast of cyan light shot away from them as lightning crackled out the top of the chairs. Beck's head whipped around wildly.

"What's going on!?" he demanded.

"I can't detonate an EMP this powerful by myself," Cyrus explained, "I need a second energy source to help me trigger the explosion,"

"You mean…_me_!?"

"Now you're getting it," Cyrus applauded, "But _Tron_ never did…He thought this space could contain my _genius_,"

"Tron…_trapped_ you here?" Beck asked quietly.

He had figured that Tron had kept some secrets to himself…but _this_? And what would he do if _Beck_ got out of hand?

"You're _locked in_!?" Beck finished.

"It's a _prison_, Beck, _my_ prison," Cyrus growled, "But all prisons have a key…"

The lightning became more wild and Beck felt sick, like he was losing his memories again, only instead of memories, it was energy draining away like sand through his fingers.

"Now, I need you to be brave," Cyrus said gently, "Because this may _hurt_ a little,"

A surge of energy slammed into the two Renegades and Beck shrieked, doubling over in his bonds.

"To Freedom!" Cyrus howled in joy while Beck howled in pain as the machine started spinning around and around.

Faster and faster until the Compressed Space blurred around him.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Tron had had enough of waiting. He had snuck into the warehouse undetected and was waiting for Able to show up. He spotted him as the elevator doors opened and the Programs all filed out. Tron was just about to move closer…when he saw Dyson.

"Where are you going?" Dyson called out to Able, making the Search Program turned Mechanic freeze and turn to face him, "I never did get to see your Disk,"

"Oh, I-I was just…I-I…" Able stammered, shooting the doors a look right as they closed, "I was…uh…"

"You were just…what?" Dyson asked with a sinister smile as many of the Black Guards came out of hiding, blocking Able's escape with lit Disks.

Now_ can we go down there and kill him?_ Rinzler asked.

"Your Disk…_now_," Dyson growled.

And Tron struck.

He raced forwards, launching himself up into the air before landing gracefully on the other side of the Guards, right next to Able, Disks sliding out as he straightened.

"YOU!" Dyson shrieked.

"Me," Tron growled, leveling both Disks.

"What took you so long!?" Able demanded as two Black Guards rushed him.

"Able!" Tron yelled.

Able whipped around flipping one of them over his shoulder while shielding his face as the other one came at him, Able's elbow slamming into the Guard's helmet and shattering the glass.

"Well, how about that?" Able smirked.

"Behind you!" Tron ordered.

Able whipped out his Disk while Tron attacked his own enemies, Disks flaring white in the light. He kicked one of them down and turned to face Dyson…

"Protect the device!" Dyson yelled, turning on his heels and running.

Tron gave a low growl and started towards him when Able gave a yell.

"I could use a _hand_ you know!" Able snapped.

Tron threw a final look at where Dyson had disappeared before returning to his friend's side.

"Did you find it yet?" Tron asked as he dodged a Guard's Disk.

"_NO!"_ Able snapped, "You know how many _floors_ are in this place?!"

Tron kneed a Black Guard in the gut before leaping upwards and whipping his foot into the Guard's face.

"_This_ is why I usually bring my _son_," Tron deadpanned as Able turned to glare at him.

Two Guards came at him and Tron bent backwards, balancing on his hands while sending a harsh kick to the Guards' chins, knocking them down.

"Do you even _know_ what you're looking for?" Able demanded.

"I'll know it when I _find_ it," Tron growled…

Right as the compound shook.

Both Monitor and Mechanic whipped around just to see a massive wall of black and gold rise from the back of the building, destroying much of the building's code…

And a _massive_ Recognizer rose into the sky.

"Found it," Tron stated, watching in horror and in slight awe as the thing started towards the capital.

"You know what this means…" Able started and Tron looked at him, "I was wrong…as much as I _hate _to admit it…you're gonna need Beck,"

"Wrong again," Tron replied, "I need both of you,"

Because if that was what he thought it was…

Things just got a _lot_ more complicated.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck screamed as the electricity bit into him. Cyrus had still not said anything as the two of them broke through the energy pool.

"It's over, Beck!" Cyrus yelled, "Tron was wrong! And I'm going to show you just how wrong he was!"

Beck howled and his vision burst into flashes of multi-colored light.

_I ran towards a tall, blond woman who was standing next to a table._

_"Beck, what are you running from?" she asked as I hid behind her._

_"Shh!" I hissed, "Daddy's coming! He said we're going out…and that sometimes means going to the doctor! I don't like the needles, Mommy!"_

_The woman chuckled as I pulled her skirt around me as footsteps came into the room._

_"Have you seen Beck?" a low, growling baritone asked._

_"No…I haven't," the woman said, hiding a smile._

_There was a pause._

_"Of course you haven't…" the man's voice replied as the footfalls padded away. _

_I peeked out from behind the woman's skirts, breathing a sigh of relief…when strong hands grabbed me around the midsection and the man crowed in triumph as I squealed, trying to get away._

_"Got you!" the man chuckled, "Beck…do you know what happens to little warriors when they get captured?"_

_I shook my head violently._

_"They get…tortured!" the man laughed, tickling me mercilessly and making me squeal even louder._

_"Daddy!" I gasped, "Stop! Stop!"_

_The man laughed again, picking me up and setting me on the table. And that's when I got a clear look at the man._

_I almost stopped breathing._

_The steely blue eyed, scarred man in front of me…was Tron._

_Suddenly the scene changed, Tron was kneeling over me in his Grid armor, tears streaming down his scarred face._

_"Beck? Stay with me son…" he pleaded…_

"I'm trying," _I thought, _"I'm trying…"

_"My boy…my beautiful boy…Alan-One save him! He's dying!"_

_Tron's features flickered, suddenly becoming Clu's._

_"BECK!" the dictator yelled._

Beck's eyes flashed open, brilliant steel blue and he gave a yell, straining against the shackles, his wrists screaming in protest…

And he broke free.

The Child Basic staggered, trying to piece together what he had seen, he barely registered that the machine had spinning, thank the Users.

"No…_NO! _NOOOOO!" Cyrus shrieked, getting up from his own chair and stalking towards Beck, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"You were _right,"_ Beck snarled, blue eyes hard, "Fate _did_ bring us together…so that I could _stop_ you!"

He swung at Cyrus but as he expected, Cyrus dodged…only to run straight into Beck's other fist, sending the first Renegade tumbling down the machine as Beck unsheathed his Disk.

The two Renegades swung at each other, moves fluid and swift, more like a dance than an actual fight, Cyrus aimed a kick at Beck but the boy bent backwards, dodging before locking Disks with Cyrus again.

"Where will you run to? Back to _Tron_?!" Cyrus sneered as he lunged at Beck, making the Child Basic yelp and fall down the side of the machine, his fingers scrabbling to find purchase on the rain-slicked metal.

Cyrus jumped down to stand before Beck as the latter finally got a hand hold. Cyrus raised his Disk.

"The spirit of the Renegade ends, right_ here_, right _now_!" he activated his Disk and Beck shot a look over his shoulder as something fell off the machine, crashing into the base and making it tilt alarmingly.

"Not for me," Beck snarled, giving Cyrus a clear look at the steel-blue eyes that matched Tron's perfectly.

And Beck pushed off, rolling to a stop on the edge of the crater as the machine, and Cyrus with it, sank back into it.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cyrus howled…right as an explosion rocked the Grid, throwing Beck off his feet.

Beck staggered up to his feet and and limped to the edge of the crater. The energy was gone, and the black Compressed Space portal had been shattered in two.

"Thank the Users," Beck sighed in relief, "He's _gone_,"

He turned and looked towards Argon. Able would have to get someone else to do the pickup…

Beck was going _home_.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010

* * *

"Where have you been?" Tron asked as Beck walked up behind him.

"My fault," Beck admitted as Tron turned around to face his son, "I tried to outsmart a storm on the road to Gallium. Got myself lost…almost for good,"

"I'm glad you found your way back," Tron said with a faint smile.

"Always do," Beck nodded.

_"That you do,"_ Tron thought.

"I guess that's why you picked me to lead the Revolution," Beck said, walking through the screens to the window.

"One of many reasons…yes," Tron replied, "You're…"

"Special?" Beck asked, looking back at him, a faint smile on his face before turning back towards the window, "I know. One of a kind…right?"

_"No, you're not just special, Beck,"_ Tron thought, _"You're my _son_,"_

"…Right…" Tron said out loud, albeit uncertainly.

Why was he asking all these questions?

Beck touched his wrist, the damaged code lighting up under the gentle brush. He'd have to be careful from now on otherwise Tron would see.

"Right," he murmured.

What Beck didn't see, was that his eye color changed once more, brightening as they went from iron-brown to steel-blue…

And they stayed that way.

**Before you all kill me on how Cyrus didn't know Beck's lineage, remember back during _Identity_ when Kobol tried to get that locked section of Beck's Disk open but couldn't? _That's_ where that information is. Cyrus doesn't know yet...but his suspicions are aroused. He _does_ find out...eventually...but until then, sit tight. I've got my reasons for everything.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	33. Tagged

**Sorry this took so long, guys. Little sis had basketball games left and right and I didn't get the chance to do _anything_ I wanted to do this weekend. :P Anyway, here's _Tagged_.  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

_**"adfasdfa"**_ -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories (_"adfasdfa"_ -Phone conversation in memory)

_[adfasdfa]_ -Ping

Chapter 33

Tagged

He stood in the empty room, staring at the thick layer of dust that had collected on every surface. It had been three years. _Three_. Soon to be four in a little more than a week.

Kevin walked over to the synthesizer, his best friend's, his _big brother's_ favorite instrument and gently stroked the keys. The panel lit up at his touch and Kevin hit one of the recorded song switches.

A clash of notes rang from the speaker before resolving and forming a soft, sweet melody that quickly became more and more complex as it went on.

"No one's been in here since he left," came a voice from the door, making Kevin jump.

He turned to see his aunt looking at him, her dark blue eyes sad.

"Sorry, Aunt Yori," Kevin muttered, "I…I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be here,"

Yori came up and put a gentle hand on her 'nephew's shoulder.

"Hearing that music…makes it seem like he's still here, _both_ of them," she explained, "You remember what song it is?"

"Uncle Trevor's song," Kevin nodded, "I think Tron called it 'Adagio',"

"That's what he called it," Yori said with a sad smile, "He remixed it and came up with it just _days_ before the…accident…"

She bowed her head, tears streaming and Kevin switched the synthesizer off, coming up to his aunt and embracing her. Yori clung to his taller frame, sobbing deeply while he rubbed her back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Yori broke away.

"I'm sorry," she choked, "I…I didn't mean…"

"It's better than bursting into tears at work," Kevin told her, giving a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I've done that before," Yori admitted, wiping away what remained of her tears, "But that's not important. You've graduated college, you've got your life ahead of you…"

"Yeah, and my best friend isn't here to share it with me," Kevin muttered bitterly.

"I know it's been about four years, but I know you haven't given up," Yori told him, "And tell you the truth…I still hope that one day I'll see your uncle and Beck walking through that door, the biggest smiles on their faces and the _wildest_ story we ever would have heard,"

"I hope you're right," Kevin said with a faint, sad smile, "And I wanna hear this story when they tell it,"

"Me too, Kevin," Yori replied, bringing the boy into an embrace as she muttered the last bit into his shoulder, "me too,"

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"My fan club strikes again," Beck announced, walking up behind his father and nodding towards the graffiti riddled wall that Tron's telescope was zeroed in on.

"You mean _my_ fan club," Tron teased.

"Hey! You made a _joke_!" Beck grinned, "That's progress!"

Tron playfully glared at his son.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"Not much," Beck reported, "The soldiers still think it's me,"

He gave his father a roguish smirk.

"They haven't figured out that there's _more_ than _one_," he snickered, "And even _then_ I'm surprised they can _count_ that high,"

"Beck…"

"So!" Beck continued, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement, "When do we bring them in!?"

"We don't. Not yet,"

"What do you _mean_!?" Beck demanded, "This is what we've been _waiting_ for! _Recruits_! We _have_ to build ranks eventually and they _obviously_ believe in the cause!"

"There's more to the Uprising than acts of vandalism," Tron told his son, "You _know_ that,"

Beck shot him a 'really' look.

"Well, you do _now_," Tron amended.

"Yeah, because _you_ gave me the chance to _do _something, make a _difference_!" Beck growled, "I'm not sure you've noticed, but I'm kinda on my own out there,"

"I'm just asking you to _wait_," Tron tried again, but Beck wasn't going to have any of it…

He could tell in the icy steel-blue glare he was getting from him.

"I'm _done_ waiting!" Beck snapped, "As long as _I'm_ wearing this suit, you have to start letting _me_ make decisions,"

Tron gave a short, frustrated growl.

"These Programs need to know what they're fighting for," Tron told his son, "They need to be willing to _die_ for it. Just like you were. You want to make a decision? _Make one_. But be prepared to deal with the consequences,"

Tron turned on his heel and started…

"And you're _walking_ away," Beck sighed, "Big surprise,"

Tron shook his head.

_"He gets his sarcasm from you, Yori,"_

He stopped and turned back to face his son.

"When were you going to recruit them?" he asked slowly.

"Uh…as soon as I could?" Beck suggested.

Tron's eyes flickered a brighter shade of blue as an idea formed.

"You want to see if they're dedicated to the cause?" he asked, and Beck nodded, "Come here,"

Beck trotted over and Tron held out his hand expectantly for the boy's Disk. Beck immediately detached it and held it out to Tron.

The Monitor took the Disk and pulled up the armor hologram fiddling with it until he was satisfied.

"Put it on," Tron ordered, "I want to see if this works,"

Beck gave a shrug and took his Disk, replacing it on his back. His armor flickered, darkening until there were very, _very_ little circuits. They blazed blue-white for a few moments before flickering and dying, blinking back on a deep red-orange color.

"I look like an Occupation soldier," Beck grumbled.

"That's the idea," Tron told him, "Remember when we first met?"

Beck hesitated for a second. The first time they had meet, Tron had been in armor that mimicked this one very closely…but if the vision Beck had was _right_…

Ever since the Cyrus incident, he had been trying to sort out _what_ exactly he had seen. Tron…a father? And _his_ father at that? But that couldn't be right…he would have known if he was a Child Basic…

Right?

"Yeah…" Beck said slowly, "You want me to question them…don't you,"

"Exactly," Tron said, a smile gracing his scarred features, "Now, I'd get moving…I think they struck again,"

He gestured at the screens…showing the train station.

"I'll be back," Beck promised, "And _hopefully_ I'll have some good news to report,"

"Beck…" Tron called.

"_What_?" Beck groaned, turning around again.

Tron gave a roguish smirk and tossed the boy a small, blue sphere.

"New toy, have fun,"

Beck's steely eyes gleamed brightly as he realized what he held.

"Oh I plan on it," he grinned.

And he ran out before Tron could stop him again.

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

Watching Paige getting splattered with the graffiti was actually…kind of amusing. Or at least it was to Beck. The child Basic could hear her scream from his hiding place around the corner and couldn't help but give a small grin.

He heard footsteps…_three pairs_ of footsteps…coming his way and he prepared to move, listening for a few seconds just to make sure it was them and not some innocent passerby.

"Triumph!" one voice cheered.

"Oh I wish I could have seen their _faces_ when the countdown hit zero!" another laughed.

"I wish I could've seen my _masterpiece_!" the first sighed, then amended his statement, "_Our_ masterpiece,"

"Next time, let's hang out at the scene longer…" the second voice suggested, "It's more fun when they chase us!"

"That's how we get _caught_!" the third voice, a female one, snapped, "If we wanna keep this operation running, we stick to my plan,"

Yeah…it was them.

_"Alright,"_ Beck thought, tossing the gravity bomb up in his hand,_ "let's see how well this works,"_

He stepped out of the alleyway, crossing his arms, his scarlet circuits flickering darkly.

The three Programs yelped, skidding to a stop before him, the sharp toothed grins on their masks belying the looks Beck guessed their faces were showing.

"What do we do now!?" one of the males demanded.

"RUN!" the female ordered, scrambling backwards and taking off with her comrades in tow.

_"Oh no you don't_," Beck thought, tapping the blue sphere in his hands and bowling the bomb towards the three pranksters.

The device activated, trapping the three in a state of zero gravity as well as knocking them out.

"Well what do you know," Beck hummed, his voice coming out deep and growling from behind the mask while a soft, thrumming purr rumbled from his throat, "It _did_ work,"

Now to get them somewhere safe.

…

Beck watched over the three pranksters, making sure that all three of them were awake before turning on the light, making them gasp in fear.

"Do you know how _fast_ you could have been derezzed for what you've done?" he purred, coming closer and tilting his head ever so slightly, "Vandalizing city property, trespassing, instigating disobedience by spreading lies…"

"They're _not_ lies," the female in the group snapped.

"Hey! Be _quiet_!" one of the males snapped before turning back to Beck, "And it's not vandalism, it's _free code_,"

"For the record…" the other male interrupted, "I have no _idea_ what you or these two are talking about,"

_"Sure you don't_," Beck thought dryly as he stalked forwards, spinning the protesting Program around and detaching his Disk, activating a hologram…

With the '_Tron Lives_' graffiti on it.

"Oh…_that_," the protester said with a nervous laugh as Beck, none too gently, replaced the Disk, "Okaaay…."

"So you believe that Tron's alive?" Beck asked, coming up to a stop before the girl, tilting his helmet towards her.

"I do," she said firmly.

"And you?" Beck turned to the third Program.

"I let my work speak for itself," he replied.

"Then so be it," Beck stated, unsheathing his Disk and letting it activate.

The three Programs yelped as the orange rim activated, humming dangerously. They thrashed, trying to get free…and Beck gave a wry smile, replacing the _white_ Disk on his back.

His armor flickered, pixilating from the barely-lit Occupation armor to the snowy white Tron armor.

"…Tron?" the artist started in disbelief.

"So you're still not gonna derezz us?" the protester asked.

"Duh!" the girl, and obviously the leader, snorted, "He's here to _help_ us…right?"

Beck deactivated the gravity bomb, letting the three Programs come back to solid ground.

"Actually, you're going to help me," Beck replied, "But first…I need to trust you,"

He tapped his own helmet, raising an eyebrow at the three.

They all looked at each other and the protester derezzed his mask first, revealing a male Program whose hair was more wild and spiked up than Beck's own.

"Name's Moog," he said with a faint laugh, turning to the other male as he derezzed _his_ helmet, revealing a Program with short, straight black hair, "And this here's Rasket,"

"It's pronounced: _Ras-kay_," the other male Program, Rasket, corrected.

Moog rolled his eyes before turning to the female.

"And finally," he announced dramatically, "The heart and soul of the Jolly Tricksters…"

The girl derezzed her helmet, revealing bright _aqua_ hair and Beck's core froze.

_"No…not her! I tried to keep her and Zed outta this!"_ Beck thought, steel-blue eyes wide in shock.

"Mara," she stated, shyly looking up at her friend as he tried valiantly not to fall over from the shock, "Nice to see you again, Tron,"

"Wait…" Moog protested as Mara came just a little closer, while Beck, still reeling, stepped back, "You two know each other?"

"No!" Beck stammered in denial.

This wasn't happening…this _couldn't_ be happening! No, he wouldn't have another Rilo on his hands…not Mara, please not Mara…

"Yes!" Mara grinned, "He saved my life…_more_ than once…"

"Of course he did," Rasket snorted, "He's impersonating _Tron_,"

Mara dug her elbow into his side, making Beck give a weak smile. He'd been on the receiving end of that blow and to put it safely…Mara's elbows _hurt_.

"I mean…he _is_ Tron," Rasket hurriedly corrected, making Mara give a satisfied grin, "We're both…all _three_ of us…huge fans of your work,"

"Uh…thanks…" Beck blinked, and then came back to what he _really_ wanted to say, "I've brought all of you here for a reason. There's a Revolution coming and I need recruits to fight by my side. So…so what do you say? Are you up for the challenge?"

"Absolutely!" Mara cried, not hesitating while her fellow Tricksters agreed wholeheartedly.

"That was easy," Beck nodded, mentally giving himself a pat on the back, "But our task ahead won't be,"

"I just wanna say that I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while now," Mara admitted, "A chance to show my commitment to the Revolution…to you,"

"That's…very flattering, really" Beck stammered, "Look, you've all been through a lot. Let's call it for now and meet back here at the start of next cycle for further instruction,"

They all looked at him expectantly.

"Class dismissed,"

"Let's go guys, let's bounce," Moog started as he and Rasket turned around.

Mara stayed, her aqua gaze turned up to him.

"Whatever you want us to do," she started, "I want you to know, I'm not afraid,"

_"You're not afraid?"_

_"No," _

_"You should be,"_

And she ran off.

Beck derezzed his helmet as soon as they were gone and closed his eyes.

"You might not be afraid, Mara…but _I_ am," he muttered.

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"Remember when you first approached me? I said I wasn't afraid," Beck started as he watched his father train, running on the treadmill…upside down.

No one ever said Tron took the easy way out.

"But how did you know I was really the right choice?" Beck asked, turning back around to face his father.

"I _didn't_," Tron replied honestly, "You kept coming _back_,"

Not that he was complaining or anything. He _liked_ being able to see his son…it made him feel even better when he saw Beck's eye color had returned to its original state. All it meant was that he was one step closer to remembering…and coming home.

"The more I pushed, the harder you fought," Tron continued.

"Was I your _first_ choice?" Beck asked, his steel-blue gaze watching his father carefully to see his reaction.

"…Yes…"

"Really?" Beck tried again, unconvinced, "There was…no one before me?"

Tron stopped and mentally set the order in place to put him right side up on the ground.

"Why do you ask?" he started suspiciously.

Beck rubbed his wrist, making the bruised circuits light up under his touch.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Beck?"

"No…" Beck dodged, "I was just wondering if you were afraid you made the wrong choice…with me,"

"You're forgetting," Tron reminded him, "When I found you, you were already waging your own war against the Occupation…I just steered you down the right path,"

Beck gave a thoughtful hum and then gave a smile.

"Thanks, Tron, you just gave me an idea…"

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"The right path, what is it? Defacing trains and billboards?" Beck asked his recruits, two of which weren't paying a _bit_ of attention while the third was paying a little _too_ much attention for Beck's taste, "Or striking a significant blow against the enemy's stronghold?"

He pulled up a hologram of…

"Whoa! That's _Tesler's_ ship!" Moog grinned.

"And you three are going to help me infiltrate it," Beck nodded, "On that ship is a data key…"

Which happened to be the _same_ one he lost to Paige.

"Tesler's ship is the biggest canvas in Argon!" Rasket hissed to Moog, "We hit that, we'll make history!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Beck growled, "Nobody's 'hitting' Tesler's ship but _me_. In fact, you won't be anywhere _near_ it,"

The two exchanged sour looks.

"Every fifth cycle, the ship docks with Argon's refueling tower," Beck explained, pulling up the holograms and scanning over them quickly before moving to the next one, "That's where _you_ three come in. While I circle by Lightjet, you're going to do what you're good at, bombard the area with your free code…"

"In order to draw the guards away, that way _you_ can sneak onto the ship undetected!" Mara beamed before turning to her comrades, "Do you like how I put that together?"

_"If I wasn't so worried about you getting hurt, I'd make you a leader in this Revolution,"_ Beck thought sadly.

"So we're just your distraction?" Rasket asked.

"Where's the fun in _that_!" Moog demanded, "We want in on the _thrills_!"

"This isn't about _thrills_!" Beck snapped, eyes flaring amber as his growl started up again, "_I'm_ trying to gather intel, and if _you_ can't understand that…then maybe I've made a mistake…"

He shut down the hologram and started walking off in the measured strides that matched his father's step for step.

"Tron! Wait!" Mara yelled.

Beck turned around as Mara started berating her partners.

"I can't _believe_ what I'm hearing!" she snapped in her 'Able/Tron voice', making the two others cower down, "Do you _know_ who we're talking to!? _This_ is the Program who inspired you to create! And inspired you to help Rasket realize his vision!"

_"Ras-kay_," Rasket grumbled.

Mara gave a frustrated sigh.

"Whatever!" she growled, "He's risking his _life_ out there and he needs _our_ help! I don't know about _you_ guys, but _I'm_ giving it to him,"

The two artists looked at each other and stood.

"Us too," Rasket nodded, "When do we start?"

Beck turned around more to face his friend. She gave him a gentle smile while he gave a nod. She wasn't going to back down…no matter what he told her.

Just. His. Luck.

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

He flew over the refueling towers, watching as Tesler's ship docked and the fun began.

"Right on time," Beck murmured, looking around the city, "Be careful,"

He saw many of the city's towers lighting up with brilliantly colored code as the message _Tron Lives_ blazed from it.

Beck gave a grin and urged the Lightjet forwards, derezzing it and landing gracefully on the ship without the sentries even noticing.

"Good job, Mara," Beck muttered softly as he snuck through the ship.

**"Stand clear for docking." **The Grid announced,** "Prepare for refueling."**

The Child Basic continued through the ship, remembering where the data cube was _last_ time. He figured that _that_ was where it was this time around.

Yeah…it wasn't.

Beck gave a short, irritated growl and knelt down to the ground, placing a hand on the floor, just like Tron had taught him…

_"Show me who had the cube,"_ Beck thought mentally.

And watched as Tesler's footprints lit up.

_"Figures,"_ Beck thought as he followed the footsteps into a room filled with consols and to the one that would give him the cube.

He started typing rapidly on the keyboard and a door opened, revealing the tiny orange cube.

"Well look here," he smirked, "Hello again,"

_[Quit wasting time]_

Beck gave a short sigh.

_[I'm hurrying, don't worry, Tron, I've got it under control]_

_[Just be careful]_

_[Aren't I always?]_ Beck pinged back as he started making his way off the ship.

He could almost _see_ Tron shaking his head.

The young Monitor got back to where he entered the ship and leaped off the side, rezzing his Lightjet and flying back to the warehouse…just to see Mara.

Alone.

"You're alone…" he started, making Mara jump, "Why?"

"I tried to stop them…" Mara apologized.

"Stop them?" Beck asked slowly, "Mara…where are they…?"

She shot a look at Tesler's ship.

"What were they _thinking_?" Beck sighed.

"They weren't," Mara growled, "_I_ usually handle that part,"

"This is as far as you go," Beck ordered, "I'll take care of the rest,"

Mara's eyes hardened and Beck immediately wished he hadn't said that.

"Uh, _try again_," she snorted, "_I'm_ the one who talked them into joining you…besides, I _know_ their plan…without me, you'll _never_ find them in time! And I _won't_ take no for an answer,"

Beck's steely blue eyes closed and he gave a heavy sigh.

"I was afraid of that," he grumbled before turning and hopping onto the ledge, "C'mon,"

Mara hopped up beside him, grabbing onto his waist as he jumped, rezzing the Lightjet beneath them both.

They soared upwards and Mara gave a laugh.

"Zed is _never_ going to believe this!" Mara squealed, "And neither is Beck!"

_"What I can't believe is _how_ you managed to talk me into doing this,"_ Beck thought bitterly.

They landed not too far from where Beck had the first time…and right as the klaxons started blaring.

**_"Beware,"_**

"Not going to be a problem," Beck muttered.

"What?" Mara asked and Beck waved her off.

"It's nothing," he said, "Just…"

"Look! There they are!" Mara interrupted, "And…oh Users,"

Oh Users was _right_! Both Rasket and Moog had been captured and Pavel was leading them towards the interrogation chamber.

"Follow me," Beck ordered, "There's a ventilation shaft that leads to that room, we can reach it undetected,"

Mara gave a nod and followed her friend.

They crawled through the vent and both Beck and Mara knelt in front of the grate, just in time to see Pavel stop before some sort of machine.

The commander put his hand under the Program seated there and lifted the poor creature's greyed head.

"Did he scream?" Pavel asked.

"Yes sir," a sentry acknowledged.

"That's the problem with these Programs," Pavel hummed, squeezing the seated Program's throat and making him burst into dull blue-grey voxels, "They can't hold it together!"

Mara gave a gasp, covering her mouth while Beck gave a dark growl, eyes flicking amber and then back to blue as the sentries sat Rasket and Moog in the chairs around the machine.

"A little privacy please?" Pavel asked, a sick grin on his face.

The sentries left as the Grid announced that the security breach had been contained and reporting that Tesler would be by shortly.

"We've got to get them out of there," Mara breathed.

Beck looked around, scouting for an idea…when he spotted the power source.

"There," he ordered, pointing at the tower, "That's what powers the whole thing, we take that out and the machine shuts down, saving your friends,"

They ran along a platform, sitting down and starting to push on the tower. They heard Pavel saying something, but neither cared…

Until they heard Rasket give a code freezing shriek.

Mara stopped but Beck grabbed her shoulder.

"He'll die if we don't knock this over," he reminded her, "I can't do this on my own,"

Mara gave a nod and rammed her feet into the tower once again, straining to knock the blasted thing down.

Beck gave a loud yell and rammed his feet into the tower, the Grid shuddered and the tower's base snapped, falling over.

"C'mon," he ordered, jumping down with Mara in tow.

He went over to Rasket and unsheathed his Disk, freeing the severely wounded Program's hands…what was left of them anyway...from their bonds.

"Tron…" Rasket murmured, "We…"

"Let's move," Beck interrupted, "Tesler will be here any moment,"

And they run/stumbled towards the exit.

"They're sealing us in!" Rasket announced as the doors to the ship started to close, "We'll be trapped!"

Another set of doors opened, making Beck come to a screeching halt.

_"I'll_ handle the Renegade," Paige stated, looking at the sentries around her, "_You_ get the others,"

"You three get that gate open while I deal with them," Beck ordered, running forwards and unsheathing his Disk, leaping high into the air and coming down hard on a sentry.

His training must have been paying off or the sentries were just _that_ bad…because he took them _all_ down in the matter of nanos.

**_"Behind you! Disk! Staff!"_**

Beck whipped around, Disk flying up, just blocking Paige's Disk while he grabbed her staff.

"You don't give _up_ do you?" she growled.

"Nope," Beck growled back, "And I never will,"

He forced her Disk away and danced out of her reach, she charged at him and he dodged her, kicking her in the rear and making her stumble forwards.

She whipped around and sent her foot smashing into his chest. Beck went with the blow, rolling to his feet and dodging as Paige rammed her staff into the wall where he had just been. He sliced his Disk through the staff, wrenching it from Paige's hands and running towards another wall, he swung at her and backflipped to give some distance between them. He bolted towards the leg of a Recognizer, jumping up and pushing off, slamming the end of the staff into another Recognizer and swinging up to the top of it _waaay _above Paige's reach, and throwing her a smug smirk before he turned and started to climb up the side of the machine, finding the tiniest of handholds and pulling himself up to the top.

He looked around just in time to see Mara snag something from Moog's leg clip …and fire a stream of free code at the viewport of a Recognizer that was barreling down at them.

_"Atta girl,"_ Beck thought with a wry smile, _"Great job, Mara,"_

**_"DISK!"_**

Beck flipped out of the way right as Paige flipped up to the top of the Recognizer with him.

She caught her Disk, not even facing it, and threw him a smug grin.

"_You_ don't give up, do you," Beck deadpanned.

"I'll give up when you do," Paige retorted, settling into a fighting stance and lashing out at him.

Beck dodged, batting her Disk away with his own…when the Recognizer in front of them crashed into them.

They both yelled in surprise as they fell onto the next Recognizer, Beck landing painfully on his Disk dock while Paige hit the ground on top of him, making his breath rush out and his circuits surge brightly. They stayed that way for only a nano when _that_ Recognizer fell, throwing them away from each other again.

Beck shakily got up, shaking his head to get rid of the ringing sound that entered it, and he ran once he got his bearings, sprinting as fast as he could towards the entrance, leaping into the air and rezzing a Lightjet, feeling the joy of flight take over every sense.

He saw two of Mara's team jump off, whooping and hollering…

_"Not that I don't admire you two's style, Kevin…but Beck…your father is going to _kill_ me!"_

_"Aw, he'll be ok. C'mon, Uncle Sam, it'll be fun,"_

_"Your Dad said no jumping off buildings!"_

_"Who said anything about jumping? I'm _falling…_with style!"_

Beck shook his head, wincing as the memory knifed through his processor. Memory…but he didn't do anything like that…maybe it was a glitch…

It didn't matter, he needed to get out of there.

He saw Mara hesitate, her aqua gaze landing on him as the two lightchoppers trailing him started firing.

"Mara! GO!" Beck screamed…

Right as one of the shots grazed Mara's shoulder, making her yelp and tumble backwards, falling off the edge.

"NO!" Beck yelled, urging the jet faster.

He derezzed it at the last second, shooting through the Beck-sized hole in the door and letting the choppers derezz violently against it as he dove, reaching for Mara's limp hand.

He snatched it and pulled her close, mask derezzed for the moment before looking up and re-rezzing the jet, shooting upwards into the sky.

Beck felt Mara stirring and his mask automatically reformed, hiding his features from her as her azure eyes fluttered open.

He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and looked down ever so slightly to see Mara leaning her head trustingly against it.

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"We messed up," Moog apologized at the warehouse a few nanos later.

"Yeah, we messed up _bad_," Rasket agreed, "And thanks for coming back for us,"

"It's not just me you have to thank," Beck told them, putting a hand on Mara's shoulder.

"You're welcome," she sighed.

"That right path you mentioned…" Moog started, "It's out there isn't it? It's _Argon_. _That's_ what you've been fighting for,"

"It's _more_ than Argon," Rasket disagreed, shaking his head, "You're taking the fight all the way to Clu. You're fighting so that _this_…"

He held up his damaged hand.

"Stops," he finished.

"Then _join_ me," Beck offered, "Let me put your talents to good use. The Uprising needs you,"

He held out his hand.

"And so do I,"

Both male Programs looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We're not good enough, no way," Moog stated.

"We barely _survived_ up there," Rasket pointed out, "I don't think we'll be as lucky a second time,"

Beck gave a sad nod as the two males walked past him.

"Your cause is right, but we're not your army," Rasket finished.

"Hey, it's a good thing Tron lives," Moog called as he and Rasket walked away, "Argon needs you,"

Beck watched them go, his steel-blue eyes sad. He should have expected this…but he wasn't expecting it to hurt so much…

"I'm still in,"

It was so soft Beck almost didn't hear it.

"No matter the risks," Mara continued, eyes bright and fiery, "I'm _ready_ for this,"

Beck closed his eyes. He almost lost her today…he didn't want to lose another friend like he lost Bodhi, Rilo, Lux…

He took a breath.

"I'm not," he finally said.

"What does that mean?" Mara demanded.

Beck swallowed. The only way to get her to go…

Was to break her core.

"It means…that without your friends you're of no help to me…go home," he told her, turning and walking away.

He didn't want to see the hurt that he knew was on her face.

_"I'm sorry,"_ he thought, _"But I don't want to lose you too,"_

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"It was the only way to get her to leave," Beck stated as he sat down on the bench while Tron stayed in the shadows, "She was the _one_ true believer in the cause…but I wasn't prepared for the consequences,"

"Then you made the right decision," Tron told him, pride making the minimal circuits in his armor blaze brightly, "If she's _really_ ready to risk everything for the cause…she'll still be there. When you're ready,"

* * *

01010100 01100001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01100100

* * *

"Everything's ready?" Quorra asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Just about," Sam replied, "Alan asked if we could go check tomorrow…just to make sure it's going to be ok,"

"I can't believe it's been this long," Quorra sighed, _"Four years_, Sam,"

"I know," Sam nodded, "Hey, maybe it'll be ok this time around,"

"I still feel bad not telling Kevin,"

"Kev's not going to be here anyway," Sam reminded her, "Remember? His class is forcing him on a vacation until the end of the summer?"

"Right…" Quorra murmured, "He's been so off lately…I'm afraid for him Sam,"

"Quorra, trust me, he'll be fine,"

Little did they know, Kevin was sitting on the stairwell just on the other side of the wall, listening to the whole conversation.

"They're keeping something from me," he muttered, "And I'm going to find out _what_,"

**Well...Kevin's suspicious. Not good at _all_ if you ask me. Oh...and the song on the synthesizer, it's _Adagio for Tron_ remix by Daft Punk and Teddybears. Not a bad remix if you ask me.  
**

**Oh, and that last memory, it's a prank that Kevin and Beck pulled on Encom right before the accident, so its a little closer in his memory (think of what Sam did in _Legacy_ and you've pretty much got the idea of what the two Encom Terrors did). _No_ Beck does not have his full memory back, but it's getting there. He's suspicious and its _really_ painful when he does get a memory (and then it translates into something his Grid-mindset can understand, so that last one would be something he** would** have pulled while jumping off Tesler's ship or something along those lines)...just imagine what would happen if _all_ of them came back at once?**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	34. State Of Mind

**Ok, so when I first saw this episode, I was _so_ sure that Zed would figure it out...or that Beck would show him. Not that I'm saying its going to happen here (you'll have to see). Here, we're going to see more than just the main plot, a nightmare here, a memory there...And, like I've promised...there's a surprise here too. Here's _State of Mind_  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

_**"adfasdfa"**_ -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 34

State Of Mind

Curfew had fallen before Beck could get out of the stronghold, but neither he nor Tron minded it when the Child Basic had to stay overnight. Able had become more understanding with Beck's secret identity (both the one he knew of since Beck came to the Grid and the one he recently found out about) and no longer forced Beck to stay behind when he knew Tron had something in mind that cycle.

But this night was different. Beck couldn't place what it was…but something just didn't feel right.

He got out of bed and wandered around the stronghold, trying to clear his head.

The young Monitor had just walked past Tron's room when he heard the shriek.

Beck immediately whipped around and tried to open his father's door but to no avail. Tron had locked it tightly.

"Tron! Open up!" Beck yelled, banging on the door.

He didn't get any reply other than a horrible, haunting, staticky scream. Dear Users, the Monitor sounded like he was being derezzed!

Beck finally had enough of trying to force the door open and whipped out his Disk, letting it hum as it activated and he rammed it into the door, melting a way through.

The boy leaped into the room just to see the older Monitor thrashing.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Tron howled, "NEVER AGAIN!"

He thrashed so much that he fell out of bed, tumbling to the floor as he continued to scream, circuits flickering and flaring wildly.

"Tron! Easy!" Beck called, shaking the Monitor's shoulder, "WAKE UP!"

Suddenly, Beck found himself pinned facedown to the ground with something _very_ hot and _very_ sharp pricking the back of his neck.

"Tron…it's me! Beck!" Beck yelled, "Friend! Remember!?"

He heard a shuddering breath and the weight that knelt on the small of his back ceased. Beck turned around to face his father, who was leaning against the side of the bed, shaking badly and gasping, trying to calm himself.

Beck came cautiously closer and laid a hand on Tron's shoulder. The Monitor grabbed it and held onto the younger Program's hand as if it were the only thing keeping him from fading.

"Bad dream?" Beck asked softly.

Tron gave a clipped, mute nod before answering.

"I am so sorry,"

"Mind telling me what happened?"

Tron wearily opened his eyes, shuddering as the remnants of the nightmare came back.

_Designation: Tron-JA-307020_

_User: Alan-One (sub User- $flynn)_

_Primary Function: Protect the System, fight for the Users._

_Strapped to the rectifier. _

_"Won't give in," _

_"The more you struggle the more it will hurt,"_

_Pain, so much pain. Fight it! Can't let him win! _

_New Directive: Protect the System, I fight for Clu._

_Error! Directive faulty! I fight for the Users!_

_"My name is Tron, and I am Alan-One's,"_

_Too much, can't fight…hurts so much…_

_New Directive: Serve Clu and Obey all Orders from Clu._

_Error! Directive faulty! I serve the Users, I serve Alan-One._

_Hurts. Hurts too much, can't see…Flynn…Alan-One…I'm so sorry._

_"Your name is Rinzler…and you are _mine_,"_

_Designation: Rinzler-JA-307020_

_Creator: Clu_

_Primary Function: Protect the System, Protect and fight for Clu._

"…ron!?"

Tron snapped out of the nightmare to see his son's worried face before him.

"Thank the Users you're ok," Beck sighed, "I called your name _five_ times…but you were _out_ of it,"

"I don't want to talk about the nightmare, Beck," Tron stated firmly, "It's _my_ problem,"

"Dyson?"

"No,"

"Then who?"

Tron fixed him with a blank, steely glare.

"No one,"

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

Of all the things Beck had seen in his runtime, that blank stare that Tron had given him unnerved him the most. It was like someone had taken out all that made the Monitor Tron and broke it.

Like the rumors he had heard of the Repurposed Programs…like the Black Guards and sentries.

But that didn't happen to _Tron_. He was still good and well…_Tron_.

Beck shook it off, he'd worry about it later. Right now, he had to get to work…

And then he saw Zed working on a bike…

And talking to himself.

"It's ok, you're in gifted hands," he crooned as he worked, "Zed'll take good care of you. Plus I know _you'd_ never leave me for the Renegade,"

"Should I be worried that you're talking to your _bike_?" Beck teased.

"Can you blame me?" Zed retorted, shooting a glare at his best friend, "Going a little stir crazy from pulling all these _double_ _shifts_. 'Cause _someone's_ never _here_!"

_"Ouch,"_ Beck thought dryly before replying aloud, "I'm here now, lemme help…"

"You wanna help?" Zed asked dryly, "Get my old bike back from the Renegade,"

_"Aw c'mon, Zed, that's the nicest bike I've been on!"_ Beck whined internally…but he kept a stone face…just like his father's.

"You're not still _sore_ about that, are you?" Beck asked, coming around the other side of the bike, "Zed, it's been over 200 cycles!"

"Yeah, well I spent a little less than _half_ of that_ making _it!" Zed retorted before giving a heavy sigh, "I just wish you'd be on my side for once…like you _used_ to be,"

_"I'm always on your side,"_ Beck thought, _"That's why I'm doing this. For you and Mara and everyone,"_

Speaking of Mara…Beck barely noticed her walk up until Zed stopped working and looked up at her.

Beck frowned, his steel blue eyes narrowing slightly as Mara's Bit zipped nervously around her. Something was off…not right…

"You just get back?" he asked, ignoring the feeling, "Everything go ok?"

"Yep," Mara replied.

_"No!"_ her Bit retorted.

"…There was a…_minor_…fender-bender," Mara started nonchalantly, "But…I'm fine. Better than fine. I feel…_purified_,"

And _that_ set Beck's Monitor code off, blaring alarms flickered across his vision but he shut them down…even though that didn't mean he wasn't worried about it.

Something about 'purified' triggered the alarm.

"Like everything's in _focus_," Mara finished, a beatific smile playing on her face.

And that's when he saw it.

Her _eyes_.

Instead of the normal aqua color that matched her hair, they were a stone grey color rimmed with orange.

"You _sure_ you didn't hit your head or anything?" Beck asked.

Mara gave a loud, sneering laugh that made Beck go on high alert…something that only got reserved for Gridbugs or Occupation soldiers.

"Accidents put things in perspective," Mara added in slight sing-song, "I mean, just look outside!"

"I see Recognizers," Zed said slowly, "_Lots_ of 'em,"

Beck's blue eyes threaded with amber as he tensed, a low rumble building up in his throat.

"Exactly…" Mara sighed, "They're so…_beautiful_,"

Both Beck and Zed looked at each other and then at Mara.

_This_ was coming from the Program that led two pranksters in a vandalizing brigade, who helped free said pranksters from some sort of torture device, who _stared_ _down_ a Recognizer and shot it with free code…

The one Program who believed in Tron's Revolution other than the Monitor's son.

And she was calling _Recognizers_ not ugly things that needed to be destroyed…but _beautiful!?_

"Beautiful!?" Zed demanded, "Where'd she say this accident was?"

"She didn't…" Beck said slowly, backing up as he made his mind up to look into this, "But it's…it's nothing to worry about…"

"Are you _blind_!?" Zed screeched, "Something is _obviously_ wrong with our friend! Shouldn't we be _doing_ something about it?!"

"Not we, _me_," Beck muttered softly.

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

"So you think there is something wrong with your friend," Tron started, throwing a harsh right hook at his son, which Beck blocked.

"You remember me talking about Mara, the 'one true believer in the cause'?" Beck replied, flipping his father's hologram over his shoulder and to the floor, deactivating it before another rezzed in, taking its place, "She called Recognizers _beautiful_,"

The hologram aimed a kick at Beck's head and Beck ducked down, grabbing the hologram's foot and twisted, making it fall to the floor where Beck whacked it with its own staff.

"I will admit that sounds…odd…"

"Coming from her…_extremely_," Beck said dryly, spinning the staff around and batting another hologram to the floor.

Suddenly, the room flickered, fading back to normal and leaving the original Tron standing in front of his son.

"Then you need to do something," he said, "If she's acting out of character, it could be something of Tesler's doing,"

"I don't think it's just Mara though," Beck said slowly, "On the way here, I noticed that a bunch of Programs were acting odd…well…odder than usual. Almost fanatical about Clu and the Occupation,"

"Where did you say that crash was?"

"I didn't," Beck admitted, "Because I'm running the search for it at the moment,"

A high pitched tone echoed through the stronghold.

"And I think it just finished,"

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

_"Please join us for music and mingling in Argon square!" _Tesler announced as Recognizers flew across the city, _"My treat, because you deserve it Programs!"_

Beck looked up at the sky as he reached the barrier around the crash.

"Since when does _Tesler_ throw parties?" Beck murmured.

He shook his head and plugged the recoder into the barrier, making a grid pattern form on it. Beck carefully moved the squares around so that there was a big enough space for him to climb through.

He leaped on top of one of the cars, climbing easily to the top of it.

_"Now…what caused you…"_ Beck thought as he looked around…

"Hold it _right_ there, Renegade!"

Beck whipped around to face the speaker.

It was Zed.

"Go home before you get hurt," Beck growled sternly.

Zed's eyes narrowed.

_"No_," he snapped.

Beck's eyes flickered amber and he jumped off the car, stalking up to his friend.

"Don't push me…" he warned, not in the mood put _another_ one of his friends in danger.

_"Don't push me…"_ Zed mocked making Beck growl.

"What _is_ it with you?" Beck demanded, "Do you _want_ to get derezzed!?"

"What I _want_ is to help my friend, Mara," Zed explained, "See this accident? She was in it…"

He jumped off the car.

"And it knocked something _loose_ in her head!" Zed growled, "And my _other_ friend, the one Program who _should_ be helping me, is _nowhere_ to be found!"

_"Wrong, I'm right here,"_ Beck thought, seriously considering derezzing his helmet, but Tron's advice came back to mind.

All telling Zed would do would put him in the crosshairs…not to mention Zed had even said that even if the 'Renegade' was one of his friends he'd _still_ be the first to turn him in. Now, Beck didn't think he'd actually _do_ it…but it was better safe than sorry.

"Why am I telling you?" Zed sighed, "He's not _your_ friend,"

_"No, because I _am_ him,"_

Zed put his hands in the air.

"I'm starting to think he's not mine either," he muttered…

And that's when Beck found the first clue.

The young Monitor came forwards and grabbed Zed's wrist, making the other Program cry out in indignation.

"What's this?" Beck asked, indicating the orange smear that marred Zed's hand, and then noticed that the orange dust covered almost everything in the scene.

Zed snatched his hand back.

"_Obviously_ a clue," he snapped, "You can thank me later,"

Beck fought down the snap that he _so_ wanted to say, and made his way over to the tanker that had the most orange dust on it.

"See that!" Zed announced, pointing at the controls, "This tanker is a drone,"

_"I _know_ that, Zed,"_

"It was driven by remote,"

_"I know _that_ too,"_ Beck thought dryly.

Beck took out his Disk, activating it and making Zed yelp.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Beck sighed, driving the edge into the glass, giving them an entrance into the tanker, and pulling out the drone.

Zed pulled up the security feed in the tanker.

"Good thing _one _of us is a mechanic," Zed said with a smug grin and Beck resisted the urge to shake his friend, "Let's see what it's camera picked up,"

The two watched as the tanker veered off the bridge…on purpose.

"The tanker was _programmed_ to crash," Beck noted.

"Waaay ahead of you," Zed replied, "Try to keep up. And it wasn't the only tanker to crash this cycle,"

"Why would someone crash six of their own trucks?" Beck murmured.

**_"Danger, incoming,"_**

Beck turned around, noticing that a _seventh_ tanker was rushing down the road.

"Up," Beck ordered, jumping up to the top of the bridge while Zed struggled to get up with him.

Beck snatched his friend's wrist and hauled him up to the same level before running to the edge.

"Anyone for seven?" Zed asked.

"We need to stop it," Beck started, backing up to get some distance, "Or whatever happened to Mara will happen to others,"

He pulled out his baton, flipping it in the air before running forwards.

"You coming?" he asked as he leaped off the bridge, rezzing his…_Zed's_…bike underneath him.

He looked behind him and saw Zed racing forwards to catch up.

"We need to catch that truck before it crashes," Beck yelled as Zed pulled up beside him, "Try to keep up!"

"Try not to make me hate you!"

Beck rolled his eyes and urged the bike forwards, weaving through the traffic like and expert with Zed right on his tail.

They had nearly gotten to the truck…when it swerved into a lower branch.

"Now what!?" Zed demanded.

"How's the tuning radius on that thing?" Beck asked, grinning wickedly.

Zed was _not_ going to like this but…

"Turning _what_!?" Zed screeched as Beck shot forwards, wrenching the bike's handlebars so that he flowed into a smooth turn that made his knee brush the pavement.

He heard Zed coming up behind him not long after.

"What happened to making me _not_ hate you!?" Zed demanded.

"Well, _this_ certainly won't help," Beck muttered, rushing the guardrail and crashing through it, Zed yelling as they hit open air…and then thudded safely on the pavement below.

"The truck!" Zed announced, pointing at the tanker in front of them, "It worked!"

"Not yet!" Beck yelled as an emergency vehicle swerved in front of them…and let three Black Guards out.

"You're very popular," Zed deadpanned.

"They're _not_ here to make friends," Beck reminded him as a Black Guard's lightribbon flashed to life, "Let me handle this,"

The second Black Guard's ribbon flared to life, tapping Beck between the two. Immediately Beck saw that they were more than likely going to converge and make him wreck…and then the third Guard came up behind him, ramming him against the wall. Beck gave a low growl of pain before urging his bike forwards, out of the Guard's reach.

The young Monitor took out his Disk, decelerating, and slammed it into the wheel of the Guard's bike, derezzing it and letting the Guard tumble harmlessly to the ground.

Beck looked up just to see his previous prediction of the whole convergence come true.

He took out his Disk and calmly threw it at a sign, slicing through a support and making it tumble to the ground, creating a ramp. Beck shot off the ramp and landed right in between the two Guards. He detached his Disk once again and smacked the spokes of the left Guard's wheel, making it derezz from under him before elbowing the other Guard and making him wreck as well.

Beck accelerated, coming closer to his friend.

"Let's go," he ordered and they both shot forwards.

As soon as he got close enough, Beck reached for the tanker, his hand closing over a handle while he derezzed his bike with another. He clipped the baton back to his leg and held out his hand for Zed.

Zed stood up on the bike, wavering as the bike started to wobble.

"Oh this is _not_ fun!" Zed yelped, grabbing for Beck's hand right as the bike started hitting caution sticks.

Beck grabbed his friend's hand right as the bike fell from underneath him, derezzing underneath the tanker's wheels.

"Now you owe me _two_ bikes!" Zed snapped, turning to face Beck, who rolled his eyes.

"C'mon," Beck growled, edging along the side and opening the door, sliding in.

He saw the camera mounted to the back of the drone and disabled it before settling into the driver's seat.

"According to this…the tanker's going to crash in a tunnel," he said, looking at a screen.

"You mean _that_ tunnel?" Zed asked.

"We need to switch this thing back over to manual," Beck started…and then Zed stole the drone from Beck, "HEY!"

"Take the wheel!" Zed ordered, "When I say so, jackknife the truck!"

Beck grabbed the wheel.

"Ready?" Zed asked, "NOW!"

Beck wrenched the wheel around, feeling the tanker's axels shriek in protest as they were wrenched in a position they were _not_ supposed to go, feeling the jolts as the tanker slammed through the guardrail of a bridge overlooking the river below.

They finally came to a halt.

**_"MOVE!"_**

The truck started sliding backwards and Zed turned to his friend.

"_Now_ what?!"

"You're asking _me_!?" Beck demanded.

**_"Door! Get the door! Jump!"_**

"We have to jump," Beck reiterated, kicking door open and grabbing Zed's arm, hurling "

Both boys leaped out of the tanker, rolling to a stop and looking up right as the tanker went over the side, crashing into the water below. Beck stood up, the voxels that remained of the guardrail crunching under his feet.

Zed started laughing.

"That's hilarious," he grinned, "'You're asking _me_!?'"

Beck rolled his eyes right as an explosion rocked the Grid.

A sick feeling twisted his core as more and more explosions sounded off.

**_"Corruption, sickness, pain,"_**

"Know how we'll stop these trucks?" Beck asked, to which Zed shook his head, "Follow the victims,"

"I knew that!" Zed snorted.

_"Sure you did, buddy, sure you did,"_

…

They hid in the shadows of the 'hospital' where they brought the injured Programs. Beck made sure no one was looking and sprinted forwards, agilely leaping over a barricade like it was nothing…while Zed got to the top and tripped, falling to the floor with a yelp.

"Zed!" Beck hissed turning back around.

"What? I'm fine!" Zed retorted, getting to his feet…and then freezing.

The Renegade had called him by name…he had never told him that.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Zed asked, running to catch up with the young Monitor.

"You told me," Beck replied, not really paying attention.

"I never told you tha…"

But Beck had already slid down the ladder, and snuck over to the window of a lab.

"What's _taking_ you so long!?" cane Pavel's voice from behind the glass.

"It's a complicated process," a female voice said, annoyed, "In order to trigger the pathogenic code, it needs to be done _right_,"

"…I'm going to pretend I know what that means,"

Beck gave a soft snort, and Pavel said he was smarter than him. Yeah right.

"I'm talking about activating the _orange_ stuff," the female growled, exasperated.

Beck leaned in closer to listen…when he heard Zed yelping as he fell down the ladder. The Child Basic shot over to the ladder and caught his friend at the bottom of the ladder, desperately praying that Pavel didn't hear them…

**_"Danger!"_**

He heard footsteps nearing the window and Beck grabbed Zed, pulling him against the wall and covering the Basic's mouth with his hand, leaning back as far as he could while muffling Zed's sounds of protest.

"I need to finish calibrating this antenna!" the female voice announced and Pavel's footsteps faded away.

"Why are you telling me? _Do_ it already!" Pavel snapped, "And pick up the pace! The party's waiting!"

Beck didn't dare move until…

**_"Safe,"_**

He let go of Zed, earning a black glare from the Basic.

Beck looked up at the tower above them.

"That tower's what's controlling your friend Mara," Beck started, "And anyone else who's breathed even a speck of that orange stuff,"

"So in theory…if we destroy the tower, everyone goes back to normal?" Zed reasoned, standing back up, "You don't happen to have a spare mega-bomb on you?"

Beck didn't know if he was being serious or sarcastic, he didn't even get a chance to reply.

**"Dirigible launch in progress. For your safety, stand clear of bay doors,"**

Beck gave a wicked grin.

"I do now," he smirked, "C'mon!"

He and Zed both ran towards the rising dirigible nearing the edge of the platform…when Zed hesitated. Beck didn't see him stop and ran right into him, throwing the both of them off of the platform and onto the loading dock of the dirigible.

"Watch it!" Zed snapped.

"_You_ were the one who hesitated," Beck retorted, getting up and helping Zed to his feet.

"Well you…"

Beck clapped his hand over Zed's mouth.

"Shh! We'll be caught if you don't be quiet," he warned and Zed gave a begrudging nod.

The two stopped their bickering as music started up. Beck gave a shuddering sigh as he briefly closed his eyes. More than anything he wished that his friends could enjoy something like this…just not under the threat of being controlled by Tesler. The music pounded through him, shaking his core…and then a second tune made itself known, a soft, sweet melody that only Beck could hear.

A splitting pain scythed through his processor as a memory…glitch…whatever it was resurfaced

_I screamed in terror as I woke up from the nightmare. A shape appeared by the bedside…_

_"Beck?" _Tron_ started and my eyes snapped to him, "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"_

_"D-Daddy…" I whimpered dropping the bear and reaching for Tron, tears streaming, "B-Bad man…hurt Mommy…hurt you!"_

_Tron scooped me up in his arms and walked over to the heater, sitting in the rocking chair next to it._

_"What did he look like?" Tron asked._

_I pointed at a picture of three men. One who looked like Clu, one who looked like Tron and a third that I didn't really recognize_

_"Him," I started, pointing at Clu, "But there two. Yewow one hurt you,"_

_Tron held me close to his chest, a mixture of emotions flitting across his scarred face._

_ "Beck," Tron murmured softly, "It's just a nightmare…it's not real. It's just a dream, it can't happen,"_

_But the look on his face belied it._

_He shook his head and continued to rub my back, starting to hum a slow, yet moving tune, rocking me back and forth…back and forth. _

_The same melody that I always heard._

Beck's eyes snapped open as the pain stopped.

Something's not right…what did it _mean_? Why was he seeing these…

He shook it off and made it to the edge next to Zed right as the latter activated his mask.

"Good thinking," Beck applauded, "Don't want those guards coming after you later,"

"It's not for _them_," Zed corrected, the light inside the mask lighting up, "I'd rather not inhale any of _that_,"

He pointed to the thick orange haze right as the main screen lit up, displaying the System Administrator's name…and the crowd went _nuts_!

Beck gave a low growl, tensing while Zed's eyes narrowed.

"We can't leave Mara alone down there," Zed stated, "I'm going after her,"

He walked over to the emergency chutes and put one on, the reddish light fading to a cool teal color as it synced.

"She must mean a lot to you," Beck said with a faint smile as he came over and helped his friend,

"More than you'll ever know," Zed muttered as Beck made sure that the chute would open.

"Your friends are lucky to have you looking out for them," Beck told him, standing back and giving some final instructions, "Glide with your arms out and land with your feet moving,"

"I _got_ it," Zed snapped, "I've used a Tron chute before,"

"No you haven't,"

"Ok," Zed admitted, "But I've seen it done, how hard can it be?"

He steeled himself and stood on the edge, freezing at seeing how high up he was.

Beck shook his head and gave his friend a gentle nudge. Zed wasn't expecting it and jumped…falling off the dirigible and towards the ground.

The Child Basic started breathing easier when Zed opened the chute and glided well, not so gracefully, to the ground.

Beck turned around and started towards the helm of the ship. He watched as Pavel and the female scientist, Keller, walked out and he snuck in, disarmed and disabled the guards, and he wrenched the controls around, driving it towards the tower.

**_"Danger! Intruder! Behind you, Monitor!"_**

Beck didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"You!" Pavel snarled.

"I'm setting an alternate course," Beck stated, not taking his eyes off the tower, "You can leave now or stick around for the fireworks,"

He heard Pavel's Disk unsheathing.

"I _love_ fireworks!" Pavel cackled, lunging forwards while the Grid told Beck what side the commander was coming from.

Beck dodged out of the way, launching a kick at Pavel's midsection and sending him flying with a loud 'oof!'

Pavel got up and charged, yelling angrily while Beck stood perfectly still, seeming to teleport out of the way as Pavel slashed down the air where Beck had been less than a nano ago. Beck grabbed Pavel's wrist and twisted the commander around, not giving much of an effort, but still making it hard for Pavel to break out of the iron grip. Beck flicked the commander into the air, kneeing him in the gut while kicking Pavel's Disk behind him, a low growling purr rumbling through the air.

Pavel brought out his staff and derezzed the Guard in front of him, taking his Disk as he did.

"That was fun," Pavel grinned as he took the Guard's Disk off his staff and let it ignite.

He charged at Beck while the young Monitor unsheathed his Disk, also charging forwards. The Child Basic kicked Pavel in the chest, knocking him flat before hurrying back to the controls, keeping the dirigible on track…

**_"BEHIND YOU!"_**

Beck dodged out of the way once again, Disk sliding out in one practiced move as he blocked Pavel again, knocking away the Disk and then the staff and then repeated the process. Disk, staff, repeat.

Pavel yelled, thrusting his staff at Beck's chest…but Beck put the center of the Disk in the way, encircling the staff, in then flipped the staff out of Pavel's hands, cracking the commander good in the chin as he did, and let it clatter to the floor.

Beck leaped up, slamming one foot and then the other into the side of Pavel's head, knocking him back again only to have Pavel charge him again, screeching angrily as they engaged in Disk play again.

Beck grabbed Pavel's arm and flipped him over his back, the commander landed on his feet and straightened…only to have a staff crack down over the top of his head.

Pavel went down as Keller stood up.

"I had him…you know," Beck told her.

The scientist gave a wry smile and shrugged.

"Yeah…I still needed to do that," she replied…

Pavel leaped back up, yelling with Disk raised. Beck settled back into a fighting position, Disk raised and growling darkly…before Pavel froze, fear painting over his face.

And the commander bolted out of the room as fast as he could.

Beck and Keller looked behind them at the viewport…and saw the tower looming before them.

"Run!" Keller yelled.

Beck made sure that the scientist was in front of him as they ran. They both snatched a chute as they ran into the loading bay, jumping right as the dirigible exploded…and the tower went down with it.

The young Monitor looked over to see Keller going in a different direction, most likely getting ready to run from Tesler once Pavel gave him his report.

As Beck hit the ground, he stopped and let his armor fade back to black before looking at where Keller disappeared.

He hoped that wherever she went, she'd be safe.

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

"Where's Mara?" Beck asked as Zed came into the locker room.

"Upstairs," Zed replied, "Recoding her hairstyle…she turned it _orange_,"

"She turned it _orange_!?" Beck wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Yeah, that's what _I_ thought too," Zed chuckled, "But…I met the Renegade again…"

He felt Beck's steely gaze zero in on him.

"You know what?" Zed asked, ignoring the wary look, "He's not half-bad,"

He saw Beck's blue eyes spark in amusement.

"Oh, so _you_ and the _Renegade_ are best friends now?" Beck teased.

"I dunno if I'd go _that_ far but…" Zed gave a smirk, "I _did_ teach him how to use a Tron chute,"

Beck gave a low laugh, shaking his head as Zed turned back to look in his locker...

And spotted a familiar baton.

"My old _bike_!" Zed breathed, grabbing the baton and turning it over, not noticing the small half-smile that Beck was giving.

"Guess someone thought you needed it," Beck stated.

"He still owes me a second bike," Zed said with a grin.

"Zed…" Beck sighed.

"I'm joking!" the Basic laughed, "I've got the old one back…it'll be…hey, wait…something's not right…"

Beck bit his lip as Zed frowned, looking over the baton and scanning it.

"He…huh…he made the recharge for the overdrive quicker," Zed said incredulously, "But…_how_!?"

"Maybe Tron's just as good at coding as one of us?" Beck suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Look, I'm gonna go for a quick walk," Beck started, "Why don't we meet up later and have a race, just like good old times? Test that bike out…"

Zed gave a wicked grin.

"You're on!"

"I'll see you in a bit then," Beck called, snatching his own baton and heading out.

* * *

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100100

* * *

Kevin snuck through the alleyway. He knew that his parents were up to something…that _all_ of them were up to something but as to what it was…he didn't know.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to find out.

"Do they have everything ready?" his father asked.

"Alan said that they were almost done. It'll be ready by the time his birthday rolls around," his mother replied.

Kevin leaned in closer to hear the conversation as the two went inside the arcade.

"And Kev's not going to be here?"

"His classmates decided they were going to take him on vacation…with no electronics. He won't be back until the end of the summer,"

"Hehe, that's what _you_ think," Kevin growled.

"I can't believe it's been _this_ long," Sam said, his voice growing muffled as something slid on its hinges over a concrete floor.

Strange…last time Kevin checked, there wasn't anything like that.

"It's been hard on all of us…Yori especially," Quorra sighed, "I hope he remembers…I don't know how much longer we can keep this up,"

Kevin snuck into the arcade, noticing that there was no one there…but he still heard his parents' voices…

He followed the sound until he came to the old _Tron_ game, wiping the screen clear of dust. He hadn't been in here since Beck had disappeared on that trip with Uncle Trevor.

For _four_ years.

He smiled as he saw the high scores.

_1. BECKTRON 100000_

_2. KFLYNNII 99999 _

_3. FLYNN 99990_

Oh the good times!

He tripped as he turned away…noticing ruts in the floor. So _that's_ where they might have gone! Behind the game!

He pulled on the game, watching with growing excitement as it slid on its hinges away from a small door.

His parents' voices were getting softer…so that meant they were farther along. Good. He didn't want them to hear.

"Everything looks good from our end," Sam confirmed, his voice coming closer to the big wooden door.

Kevin ducked into a shadowy corner, hoping and praying that his parents wouldn't see him.

"Who's going in this time?" Quorra asked as they walked out the door, "I know one is Yori, it's _always_ Yori…but…"

"Alan's going," Sam replied, walking down the hall, "You and I went last year and Jet the year before and Lora the first year. It's Alan's turn. I think he's hoping that they might actually _find_ them this time around,"

"He's good at keeping hidden," Quorra replied, "He kept hidden from Flynn and Yori for many cycles, he can bury himself so deep into the Grid that _no_ one will find them,"

Kevin cautiously made his way towards the computer in the room as his parent's voices faded away, sitting down at the desk.

"Alrighty then…let's see what you all are planning," he growled.

He pulled up the history…noticing that the last command inputted was last year on _Beck's_ birthday…and it was a laser of some kind.

"Laser huh?" he murmured, "Well…ok, lasers are cool…let's check it out,"

_# bin/__LLLSDLaserControl- ok 1_

A box popped up.

**Aperture Clear? Yes No**

He hit enter on 'Yes' and everything went dark.

..

He woke up almost immediately, taking in the cool blue light that filtered into his vision…he wasn't _in_side but rather _out_side, in an alley of some sort.

"What the he…" he stammered, looking around but cut off as soon as he looked at his clothes.

No longer a Caltech hoodie and a pair of old jeans…

It was sleek black material that bared his arms, except in the area that covered his birthmark, illumined with brilliant white light.

"What am I _wearing?_" he demanded, getting up, "Mom! Dad! I think I'm done playing games now…"

No answer.

Kevin growled to himself, storming out of the alley…and he froze as he took in the street before him.

He wasn't expecting tall, sleek buildings that were etched with thick veins of white-hued light.

"HALT!"

Kevin whipped around.

Nor was he expecting big guys in heavy black armor illumined with red light coming at him with poles!

"Halt, Program! You are in violation of curfew!"

"Okaaay…Losing Flynn…" he squeaked.

So he did what a rational being would do.

He ran.

And of course, they chased after him.

Kevin ran through the buildings, trying to find a way out…but he only succeeded in getting himself stuck in a dead end…high above th ground.

"End of the line, Program," one of the big scary guys growled.

"I'm not a Program!" Kevin yelled, backing up until his back hit the wall.

One of the sentries jabbed him with a staff. Pain shot through his system and he fell to his knees, his hands slapping against the smooth floor beneath him…

And the area exploded with crackling blue-white lightning, slamming into the sentries, derezzing them and scattering their blackened pixels across the walkway.

Kevin closed his eyes, completely drained, barely registering the shout that ripped through the area as he fell, nor the gentle hands that reached down and picked him up…nor did he see the city sign by which he was laying down in front of.

_Argon_

**So, how was _that_ for a surprise? Did anyone get it? I know _one_ of you guys did but all in all, what did you think? Kevin will be staying on the Grid until at least _Rendezvous_...or do you guys want him to stick around (after a fight with his parents, who figure out he's there) until the end of _Terminal _and possibly later than that? Let me know!  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	35. Welcome Home

**So apparently you guys want Kevin to stick around past _Terminal_. Well, like always, I take what you guys say into serious consideration, so I'm going to keep him around. As for who picked him up... let's just say that a few of you got it right... here's _Welcome Home._  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

_**"adfasdfa"**_ -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 35

Welcome Home

"..eck! Zed! Get Able! He's waking up!" a female voice ordered.

Kevin blearily opened his eyes, just to see a girl with _blue_ hair in a white and yellow striped black body-suit standing over him.

"Hi," she smiled, "Good to see you're awake!"

"Wh-Where am I?" Kevin demanded.

"Able's garage," the girl told him, "You're safe…you're lucky one of our guys found you before the soldiers did. Didn't you hear the curfew announcement?"

"N-No?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now," the girl shrugged, "I'm Mara, by the way,"

"I'm…"

"Well, it seems our little visitor is awake," a deeper, male voice started and Kevin's gaze snapped to the door just to see a dark-skinned man also in one of those black body suits…except his lines were just straight white…like Kevin's.

The man turned to the girl…Mara…

"Mara, go keep the boys out of trouble, I'm going to speak with our visitor alone,"

Mara gave a nod and walked out while the man came closer.

"Now…" the man started, "What are you doing here, User?"

"User…" Kevin started, "Wait…you mean I'm actually here? On the _Grid_? They weren't just stories?"

"'Fraid not," the man chuckled, "I'm Able, owner of this building you're staying in,"

"Kevin," the half-ISO replied, "Kevin Flynn II…Flynn's grandson,"

Able gave a warm smile.

"Well, Kevin, I guess you can see that _this_ is your legacy…your…grandfather's…gift," he started, "But I will warn you…if you go around saying that _that's_ your name…you will be derezzed faster than you can blink. We've got to come up with a new name for you,"

"New name?"

"Like I said…you will be derezzed if you're not careful," Able hummed, "I think, just to call you something, what do you think of Beta?"

Kevin closed his eyes, savoring the name before nodding.

"But…you'll still call me Kevin, right?"

_"Yes!"_ Bit chirped, zipping in and flitting around Kevin's head.

The boy jumped his eyes tracking the Bit as it zipped around him.

"What in the _world_ is _that!?_" Kevin demanded, "Is it friendly!?"

_"Yes!"_

"Is that all you can say?" Kevin asked.

_"No!"_

"Positive and negative, eh?" Kevin muttered before understanding flickered across his face, "You're a _Bit_!"

_"Yes!"_

"And he seems to like you," Able chuckled, "It must be something with those from the User world. Your grandfather drew the things to him like ISOs drew Gridbugs,"

"Gridbugs?"

"Little pests that have a nasty bite," Able told him, "But as for calling you by your real name…it will only be when it's just the two of us,"

"That's fair…but um, Able? I've got a question…"

"I'm sure you do," Able said with a smile, "More than one in fact,"

"How did you know I was a User?"

Able gave a laugh.

"Two reasons, one: You made a very big lightshow with those sentries. Two: I'm a first generation Program, one of your Grandfather's first framework Programs. I sense Flynns _very_ easily…but your code is strange, I'd have to let a friend of mine see you before I can really say anythi…"

"Able!"

Able gave a wince while Kevin's eyes widened as his face went white, like he had seen a ghost.

Maybe he had…

Because it was Beck who had walked in.

"I thought I'd tell you that I gotta go," Beck explained, "He's…oh, hey, you're awake!"

Beck came close and knelt down next to the bed.

"How're you feeling?"

Kevin tried to speak but no words would come.

"He's a little disoriented," Able said, coming to the rescue, "It was Beck who brought you here. Beck, this is Beta. Beta, this is Beck,"

"Nice to meet you," Beck said with a smile, "I wish I could stay, but I _really_ have to go,"

Able rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, go. But tell your friend that he owes me…_again_!"

Beck threw him a smug smirk before nearly trotting out the door.

Able turned back to Kevin.

"You alright?"

"That was _Tron_," Kevin whispered.

Able raised an eyebrow and Kevin explained.

"It was my nickname for him out there…he's been gone for four years…" Kevin murmured, "We thought he was dead…and he _looked right through me_!"

Able gave a sigh.

"You knew him…before the accident then,"

"What accident?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to explain it to you,"

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"So where do you think he comes from?" Beck asked as he sat down from the thorough beat-down he had just received, "And did you feel…"

"There's a User on the system…as well as an ISO," Tron nodded, "I know, I felt it…and he or she was here in Argon,"

It had felt like a Flynn, so it _had_ to be Sam on the Grid. But Beck's birthday wasn't until next cycle. He'd been counting.

"Well I think they left when I found Beta…he was knocked unconscious with a bunch of scorched voxels around him,"

"Are you sure _he's_ not the User?"

"Pretty sure…I mean, he's no _Flynn_. And _what _kind of User has the name Beta? Just asking,"

Beck stretched, relieving the pain in his arms and legs.

"And here's another thing…I feel like I _know_ him,"

Tron looked sharply at his son. _Know _him? But what could that mean? Could it…no…Sam wouldn't have given a false name…or would he?

"He-lloooo! Grid to Tron!" Beck announced, waving a hand in front of his father's face, making Tron blink and jerk back, "Thank the Users, I thought you glitched or something. You kinda spaced out for a while,"

"Just thinking,"

"Now with you, that's dangerous…it normally ends up with me almost getting derezzed,"

"Beck…"

"Ok, ok, I'll be nice,"

Tron got up, stiffly, wincing as his scars flared.

He felt Beck's hands on his shoulders and he looked up to see his son helping him over to the Healing chamber.

"I can do it myself," Tron growled.

"Yeah, well, I was faster,"

Tron shot him an annoyed glare before leaning his hand on the chamber, waiting out a fresh wave of pain that rushed through him.

An alarm blared, making both Monitors jump and turn towards the screen.

"Looks like your scientist friend decided to make an appearance," Tron stated.

"You've been tracking her?"

"'Her' might not be a good way to describe her at the moment, Beck," Tron started, waving his hand and pulling up what the cameras had caught a mere millicycle ago.

Keller took out a syringe and carefully injected a bright blue liquid into her neck, her skin seemed to flicker for a second before reforming into a male's render.

"Ok, that's just creepy," Beck concluded, "Lemme guess, go find her, get her to turn to our side?"

"And make sure you don't make any appearance as _me_," Tron ordered, biting down a low growl of pain, "The soldiers are looking for her and if she spots you as the Renegade, it could ruin everything,"

"Find Keller, get her to switch sides, no appearances as Renegade, got it," Beck called as he started walking out, "And _you_ get in that healing chamber and get some rest!"

Tron gave a low growl as the doors shut.

_He's got a point_.

"Who asked you?" Tron snarled.

But he did get into the healing chamber, closing his eyes as his scars started healing over.

"I see you're putting that to good use," came Able's voice from the door.

Tron's eyes snapped open.

"I don't want to hear it, Able," Tron replied tersely as he stepped out of the chamber, grunting as the scars flared once more, sending him to the ground.

He felt Able helping him up.

"What are you doing here," Tron growled.

"It's not what _I'm_ doing here, it's what I need _you_ to do,"

"And that is?"

"There's someone that you _need_ to see," Able replied, "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer,"

"Able…"

"I mean it!" Able growled, "He's out in the main room,"

Tron sighed, starting out the door and freezing as he saw who stood there.

Ice blue eyes snapped up to him and then widened as they flicked down to the familiar white tetramino and then back up at Tron's scarred, stunned face.

"Uncle Trevor?" Kevin breathed.

"No, Kevin," Able corrected, "This is Tron, Beck's father,"

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

Beck looked around the train car. He had seen Keller earlier when the Black Guards chased down the other Program and he _knew_ she was on the train…but where…

He saw a light blue flicker and his gaze flicked over to the one Program who was looking like he didn't want to be seen.

Aha! _There_ she was.

He walked up right as Keller put the vial back under her cloak.

"Hello, Keller,"

Keller's eyes snapped open and her wide dark gaze latched onto Beck's steel-blue one.

"Going somewhere?" the son of Tron asked.

Keller opened her mouth and Beck shushed her, sitting down on the other side of the runaway.

"Don't make a scene," he murmured softly.

"Who are you?" she demanded, keeping her voice low.

"Let's just say I'm part of a growing resistance movement in Argon," Beck replied, "And we could use someone with your talents,"

"I am _not_ interested," Keller hissed, looking out the window.

"Look," Beck tried again, "No one defects from Tesler's army and gets away with it. Without my help, you don't stand…"

He stopped, his code freezing as he saw a familiar face come into their car.

Paige.

"What is it!?" Keller demanded, starting to turn around.

"Don't," Beck ordered sternly, slipping into the Tron-like tone he adopted when he was upset and frustrated with someone, "One of Tesler's soldiers just entered the bar,"

Keller's eyes went wide with fear.

"We can't just _sit_ here!" she hissed as her form flickered, reverting to a more feminine shape.

"Your disguise…" Beck started, and Keller reached for the vial.

But she was so nervous that she dropped the vial and it shattered on the floor.

"Forget it!" Beck ordered, "There's no time!"

He looked up just to see Paige starting to open the door. Thank the Users she had her back to him.

"Go!" Beck told Keller, "Take the stairs!"

The rogue scientist darted up the stairs as Paige walked in.

"Paige!" Beck called, putting a fake grin on his face, and leaning on the wall, blocking Paige's path, "How've you been?"

She moved to get around him and he moved to block her.

"What?" she snorted, her honey-colored gaze narrowing.

"It's me…Beck?" Beck tried, "Don't you remember?"

She closed an eye.

"C'mon, don't be like that," Beck started, "Me, you? The _Games_? We talked…"

"I talk to a _lot_ of Programs," Paige growled, moving again and once more, Beck blocked her.

"But we had something," he said with a small smile, "You were putting me in lightcuffs, I smiled, you didn't…I said the cuffs were too tight, you said you didn't care…"

"Is that supposed to be _funny_?" Paige asked, poking the Child Basic in the chest and walking by him.

Beck's blue eyes flashed.

"Maybe _this_ will jog your memory," Beck said with a pained smile, "'_One goes free! One goes free!'_"

Paige froze, and turned around, looking at him in recognition.

"Oh, _you_," she started, "I remember now…your Disk skills were…adequate for an amateur,"

Beck's eyes flickered amber for a split second before fading back to blue as annoyance flickered in his chest.

"Don't feel bad," Paige continued, "I'm sure you excel at your real job,"

She gave a wicked smile.

"Tell me, do you find waste disposal satisfying?"

Beck bit down a snarl, but his fists clenched in any case, eyes flaring amber.

"Ha," he snorted, getting his temper back under control, _"Now_ who thinks she's funny? For your information I'm a…"

She looked at him curiously with a small smile, and Beck's circuits flickered softly as his processor shut down.

"I-I'm a…I'm an architect!" he finally got out.

Dear Users what was _wrong_ with him!

"I'm sure your friends are proud," Paige hummed, "Now move along, architect, I've got a job to do,"

She turned around left right as a chopper came into sight, flashing its search beam into the car.

Beck gave a low, Rinzler-like growl as he saw who was standing on the rail.

Pavel.

The young Monitor looked up just to see that Paige had gone missing and he walked out the door to find her.

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"Able…I need to speak with Kevin, alone," Tron said softly as the boy stared at him, "Go on home, I'll bring him back when we're done,"

Able opened his mouth to protest, but the cold, red-amber glare that Rinzler shot him quelled any thought of it.

The Monitor's eyes flickered blue as Able left and he turned back to Kevin.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions," Tron sighed.

"You're _Tron_," Kevin finally managed to get out, "And…Holy God he was right!"

Tron gave a faint smile and gestured for the boy to sit, which he did and Tron sat down next to him, pulling the boy into an embrace.

"I've missed you, Kevin," Tron sighed, releasing the boy and ruffling his hair just like he used to when Kevin was little, "Tell me, what's going on out there? How is everyone?"

"Uh uh, Uncle Trevor…uh, Uncle…Tron I guess?" Kevin blinked.

"You can call me either one," Tron told him.

"Anyway, _you_ need to answer _my_ questions first. _Then_ I'll tell you what's goin' on out there in the real world,"

"Is this world any less real than the User one?" Tron asked, fixing the boy with a look, "Kevin, there is a reason why we don't call it the real world, Users, even your grandfather didn't call it that,"

"Alright, I'll be good," Kevin sighed, "Anyway, answers. _Now_,"

"I guess a good place to start would be at the beginning," Tron sighed, "You remember the stories we used to tell you when you and Beck were little? Of Thigred and Monec?"

Kevin gave a slow nod.

"Well, they're actually real. The server where I originally came from, Encom's server, is Monec, while Thigred is the Grid…which we are in now," Tron explained.

"So if the places are real…then that means the characters are too?" Kevin asked, "But who's who?"

"Your grandfather was the King," Tron stated, "Your father was Prince Samuel and your grandfather created two Programs, two digital sons to take care of here. Anon, a System Monitor like myself, and…Clu…who is the System Administrator,"

_"Dictator,"_ Tron thought bitterly.

"Prince Andrew and Prince Jerk-Clem…according to Beck anyway," Kevin reasoned, making Tron laugh, "And if that's who they are…that means Aunt Yori is Lady Yaira and _you_…"

Tron gave a sad smile.

"I am Sir Trevor…and Sir Rinus," he said, "But my real name…names I should say…are Tron and Rinzler,"

"So you really were tortured," Kevin started, reaching out and gently touching the jagged scar that wound up Tron's neck, "But…your scars aren't as big anymore. Did they finally heal?"

"No…" Tron sighed, "They constantly reopen and I have to get in a healing chamber to keep them from killing me. I can't heal them, no one but a User can,"

"Well…_I'm_ a User," Kevin reasoned, "Maybe I can take a crack at it?"

Tron shook his head.

"You wouldn't know where to begin, Kevin," he told him, "Alan-One is the only one who can fix me…and get that glitching virus dele…"

He gave a low growl of pain as Rinzler dug his metaphorical 'claws' into Tron's processor.

_You are _not_ deleting me. I will fight you until the bitter end, TRON-JA-307020. That is a _promise_!_

"Uncle Tron?" Kevin started, putting a hand on Tron's shoulder.

The Monitor waved him off.

"I'm fine…just…having a little tiff with a glitch,"

Kevin's eyes narrowed and then widened as he realized what went wrong.

"…You're still him…aren't you?"

Tron closed his eyes and gave a mute nod.

"'Profoundly naïve, unimaginably wise'," Tron quoted.

"Who said that?" Kevin queried.

Tron looked back up at his 'nephew'.

"Your grandfather…when he was talking about the ISOs,"

"ISOs…Able talked about them but never really went into detail," Kevin started, "What are they?"

Tron gave a low laugh.

"You, Kevin," he stated, reaching over and pulling down the black cloth that covered the…

Kevin's eyes widened as he saw his birthmark…_glowing_…pulsating like a heartbeat. He grabbed his arm.

"What…the…_hel-"_

"Kevin…" Tron warned and then continued, "Your mother has it too, she is a full ISO, a Program that the _Grid_ created as opposed to Programs that Users created like myself and Yori and Able, instead of half-ISO like yourself. The ISOs, your people, Kevin, were your grandfather's gift to the User world…until Clu betrayed us all, giving me my scars and trapping your grandfather here in the Grid for twenty years. The ISOs were hunted down until only one remained,"

"Mom?"

"Your mother found her way to Yori, who brought her to Flynn. Flynn took care of her until the day your father came here and attempted to break Flynn and Quorra out. It…It didn't work all the way,"

"What do you mean?"

"Kevin…your grandfather died here on the Grid, trying to stop Clu from hurting your parents…but it failed," Tron continued miserably, "Clu survived…but Flynn is dead,"

Kevin fell silent, processing everything the old Monitor had told him before asking another question.

"So…how did you and Aunt Yori get to the User world?"

Tron gave a faint smile.

"Yori found me lying on the beach after Rinzler…I…had rammed my jet into Clu's in order to give Flynn time to escape. I was hurt very badly, and we were chased out of the city because the people didn't see me as well, _me_. They saw Rinzler instead," Tron said, "We stopped by the Portal and we waited. I knew I was dying, and Yori refused to leave me again, so we stayed together, Yori would fade once I derezzed…our term for die…but then the Portal lit up again and two Users appeared. Alan-One and your father, Kevin,"

Tron closed his eyes as he remembered.

"I remember seeing Alan-One coming to me…and then the next thing I know, I am in Lora-Prime's living room with my User sitting beside me, waiting for me to wake up,"

"And then you had Beck,"

"I suppose you want to know why Beck and I are here,"

"I've been waiting…patiently,"

Tron shook his head.

"You remember the day after your high school graduation?"

Kevin nodded.

"Beck wanted me to take a motorcycle ride with him…just this once…in honor of him 'surviving high-school' he called it,"

"Sounds like something Tro…er…Beck would say,"

"Now you know why I always reacted to that," Tron said with a wry smile, "Anyway, we stopped in front of your grandfather's Arcade…I was going to tell him the truth…he had grown so much in maturity that I believed he had the right to know. But we were ambushed by a gang. Beck fought so hard…I had never been more proud in my entire life…and then he…"

Tron closed his eyes. Four years since the accident and it was _still_ hard to talk about it.

"He…what?"

"Beck hit his head on the curb," Tron said softly, "He smashed in his own skull,"

"He should have died!"

"And he almost did!" Tron sighed, "We got him here just in time and Alan-One started to repair him,"

"So why did he look right through me when I saw him?" Kevin demanded, "He didn't even correct Able when Able called me by a different name!"

"Because, Kevin…Beck doesn't know you,"

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

_"Ok, Paige, where did you go…"_ Beck thought, shooting a quick look around the train, seeing that he was alone in that car.

He knelt down and touched the floor of the car, feeling the system for the commander. He _loved _doing this, he could feel everything. An avalanche in Argon's Outlands, a storm raging across Gallium, Clu giving a speech in Tron City…he felt the User and the ISO as well, both foreign and strange but comforting as well.

He opened his eyes just as softly glowing footprints appeared on the floor. Beck got up and started tracking, making his way outside. He edged around the side of the car and started to climb, peeking above the roof to see Pavel and Paige fighting.

"You've got _nothing_," Pavel sneered, "Not Keller, or a _clue_ how to catch her!"

"I told you I'd _handle_ it! If Keller's on this train, she won't reach Bismuth!" Paige snapped right as a flicker of blue-white caught Beck's eye.

He turned to see Keller attempting to put on a chute.

"You're right," Pavel purred, "Because it seems I just flushed her out! OPEN FIRE!"

The chopper started shooting at Keller, who yelped and tried to duck. Beck didn't waste any time. He detached his Disk and hurled it at the chopper, taking out its rear engines and making the shots go wild as the chopper struggled to stay upright.

Keller dropped the chute and it disappeared below the train…and the train jolted, nearly sending Beck off the side.

He dug his fingers into the metal, trying to keep a good hold on the train…when the Grid shuddered.

**_"Danger, brakes offline,"_**

"Oh no…" Beck murmured, feeling the train speed up as the chopper's shots started getting a _little_ too close for his taste.

Beck clung to the metal, praying that he wouldn't fall…

"Are you happy _now_!?" Paige screeched.

"Ecstatic," Pavel deadpanned, "You can thank me later…"

And Beck dropped back down into the car. He cast his head around, looking for Keller this time…and not seeing her.

He knelt to the ground once again, using his abilities as a Monitor to track the scientist. Her footprints revealed her to be in the next car.

**"Emergency Procedures: Activated. Please remain seated."**

He spotted the scientist slipping into a room and he followed, coming into the cabin right as Keller opened the window and was trying to climb out of it.

Beck grabbed her arm.

"Are you _crazy_?" he hissed, pulling her back in, "Getting yourself killed isn't the answer!"

"And neither is joining some rag-tag revolution, Monitor,"

Beck froze, looking at her.

"How did…"

"I saw you tracking me…" Keller deadpanned, "I've been around enough Security Programs to know that,"

"You called me _Monitor_,"

"You were hanging on to the side of the train…without grips, and you had your head cocked to the side, listening to something only you could hear," Keller said, "I've treated only _one_ Program who could do that. You probably have heard of him,"

"Who…"

"His name was Rinzler,"

Beck's mind reeled. _Rinzler_ was a System Monitor? But…But Tron said there were only three of them, _ever_! Himself, Anon, and Beck.

Did Tron even _know_ that Rinzler was one of them?

Maybe…maybe Rinzler was Anon…just repurposed?

_"Or Tron…"_ a nasty little voice hissed in Beck's mind, but he shook it off.

Tron would have told him.

Right?

"A Monitor leading a revolution, it's been done before and it failed," Keller continued, "That Monitor is dead. They're all dead…except for you,"

"Give us a chance," Beck said softly.

"_No_!" Keller hissed, "I'm not in this to choose sides! I've seen what happens when someone switches. Programs get hurt…even derezzed…"

She thought back to when she first worked on Rinzler…seeing who he really was…it was sad to see that the great Hero had been twisted into a witless monster whose only parameters where what Clu ordered.

"What I _want_ is to start over," Keller continued, "And Bismuth is just that. If I can get there, I can disappear,"

She started towards the window again and Beck grabbed her, pulling her back inside.

_"NO!"_ he snarled, eyes blazing amber while the low growl started up.

He yanked back and Keller lost her grip on the window, sending them both crashing through the door. Keller landed on top of Beck, glaring at him and then freezing as she saw his eyes shift from red-amber to steel-blue.

She'd seen only Programs who threw off Repurposing do that…but even then they gave in to the new programming eventually.

Beck froze under the scientist, his steely eyes going far-away and unfocused before snapping back to clarity.

"Paige," he stated as Keller scrambled off of him and they both stood.

"Uh, then again…" Keller started, "Maybe _that's_ no longer an option for me,"

The young Monitor put his callused hands on Keller's shoulder.

"Don't say that," he told her, "Whether you decide to help us or not…I'm going to get you off this train alive,"

He gently, but firmly, moved her behind him.

"Now stay out of sight," he ordered, walking through the car.

He went all the way up to a very annoyed Paige and did something that _probably_ would get him derezzed.

"Step aside," Paige snarled as Beck blocked her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Technical difficulties now _move_!" Paige snapped, "I'm looking for someone,"

"Like me?" Beck asked, giving a small grin.

"_Excuse _me?" Paige scoffed, her honey-colored gaze narrowing.

"_I'm_ who you're looking for,"

Paige immediately grabbed him and pinned him face first against the wall, making him yelp in surprise.

"Do you _want_ to get hurt?" she snarled.

"_No_," Beck growled back, "I wanna repair the train,"

"How?" Paige snorted, "You're an architect,"

"I'm not really…" Beck admitted, uncomfortably, "I'm a mechanic,"

And even _that_ was a white-lie.

He was an architect…but not of buildings, a Revolution. He was a mechanic, but he was so much more. More than anything, he was the Last System Monitor.

Paige blinked, stunned and just a bit hurt.

"Why did you _lie_?"

"I-I wanted to impress you," Beck sighed, as she pressed him harder against the wall, "I-I'm sorry. It sounded like a good idea at the time,"

The lights flickered out, leaving only the circuits of the passenger's bodies as illumination. And unless Beck was imagining things, he could see the faint flicker of Medic-green in Paige's red Occupation light while his own white light flickered the soft blue of a Monitor.

**"Please be advised: Damage containment in process. Access to engine car now closed. Thank you for your patience."**

The lights flickered back on as the doors started slamming shut.

"Fine," Paige growled, releasing him and shoving him forwards, "You want to impress me? Fix _that_,"

Beck gave a small growl of irritation before straightening, the lights flickering as he went. He looked back to make sure Paige was coming. Hopefully he _could_ do something to fix the train…just to save lives.

…And maybe even get Paige to see things differently.

He shook his head. Where did _that_ come from?!

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"What do you _mean _he doesn't know me?!" Kevin demanded, "We've known each other since I was _born_!"

"You didn't let me finish, Kevin," Tron said, hushing the boy, "When Beck came to after he was repaired…he didn't recognize us. Alan-One warned us that he would be disoriented…he didn't realize that Beck would lose every memory he had save for two,"

"And those were?"

"His own name…and mine,"

"But you said…"

"He knew my Program name and function…he didn't recognize that I was his father…"

Understanding dawned on the half-ISO's face.

"You stayed here so that you could help him remember!" Kevin breathed, "My guess is that you were afraid that if you went back through to the User world…it would reopen his wound?"

"We didn't know if it would or not," Tron admitted, "When I came through the first time, I could not speak for at least half an hour because of this,"

He derezzed the portion of his armor that covered his throat, revealing a nasty looking scar that slashed over it.

"Clu slashed my throat to put the Rinzler code in," Tron told him, _"After_ he tried it the conventional way by using these,"

He pulled off his Disks and disconnected them, holding the two rings in each hand.

Kevin took off his own and twisted it, trying to disconnect it but to no avail.

'Aw, c'mon, is that even legal?" Kevin whined.

Tron gave a laugh.

"Your father said much the same when he and I first met and we dueled,"

"You and Dad fought?"

"…Yes…" Tron started uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head, "We…didn't exactly see eye to eye…"

"So you mean Rinzler met him first,"

Tron gave a soft laugh.

"Very perceptive, just like your mother,"

"So Beck's memory is shot," Kevin started, getting back on subject, "Why didn't you guys tell me? Why did you make up the story that you went down in a plane crash…I thought you both were dead, but I didn't stop looking…hoping that you guys were alive,"

"We did it to protect you," Tron told him, "Telling Beck was the hardest thing I had to do, he handled it well…because he thought he was dying. If he found out _now_ that he was what they call a Child Basic and _my_ son at that…he would go crazy! I've seen his temper…he had _mine_ and that's something I wish he didn't have,"

"And you didn't tell him then because if he realized he wasn't even human he'd be worse?"

"Now you're getting it," Tron nodded, "And you? You're taking this rather well…finding out your half human and half computer program,"

"Trust me," Kevin growled, blue eyes narrowed as a shudder ran through the stronghold, "I'm _furious_, but that's not going to help us now…just know…when I see my parents again all hel-"

"_Kevin_…"

"Whatever," Kevin huffed, crossing his arms, "It's all gonna break loose,"

Tron shook his head. Kevin was more like his grandfather than he realized, something that was good…and _very_ bad.

"Hey, Uncle Tron?"

Tron looked at his nephew.

"Who's this Renegade I hear everyone talking about?"

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

Beck pulled up the door schematics and started messing around with them. He took his time, making sure he got everything right.

"If you can't do it, just say so," Paige snapped, "For all I know, you lied about being a mechanic too,"

Beck looked at her, his steely gaze so unnervingly like Tron's that Paige actually stepped back.

"Nope," he stated, turning back to his work, "But I _did_ lie about wanting to impress you,"

"Uh-huh,"

"If you ask me…" Beck teased, grinning, "You've been impressed with me since we met,"

She gave a laugh…a nice laugh if Beck had anything to…

_"Focus, Renegade,"_ Beck thought to himself.

"Absolutely," Paige snarked, "And _why_ is that again? I-I can't seem to remember…"

Beck looked up at her with a wry smile as he tapped the last bit of code, opening the doors.

"Any more questions?" he quipped, steel-blue eyes sparkling as he stood.

Paige shot him an appreciative look and walked towards the front of the car.

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"Where'd you hear about him?" Tron asked.

"Able was talking about him," Kevin shrugged, "When we were coming here. He seems to be a big thorn in this Tesler dude's side,"

"You can say that,"

"Able said he dressed up like you…but he said it wasn't you. I can see that it's not you now because if your scars open up on a mission…you're out. Am I right?"

Tron gave an impressed nod at how quickly Kevin put it together.

"It's not me…but it _is_ someone close to me. I've been training him since Tesler arrived here,"

Kevin frowned as he thought…and then he started laughing.

"Oh my God it's Beck!" he grinned, "Was _that_ what he was doing when he left today? I just woke up and saw him and he had to leave before I could talk to him. Able said he does that a lot,"

"He came here and told me about you," Tron nodded, "He _does_ have the feeling that he knows you…but it's nothing more than that. He's _slowly_ getting his memory back…"

He remembered that Beck had nearly collapsed during their training session earlier. He had gotten to thinking about Able grounding him again and it had triggered a memory…

The time when Tron had grounded him because he and Kevin had snuck out and pulled a prank on one of their teachers.

"But it's coming," Tron finished with a slight smile, "His eyes changed back to blue not too long ago. They were brown when we got here…just some data corruption is all, but its fixed,"

"So that means you might be coming home soon,"

"Exactly," Tron nodded, "But it might take a little longer than we expected, not just because of Beck's memory…but because of Clu and his dictatorship,"

"Ok…so let me get this straight," Kevin started slowly, "I have a diabolical digital dictator for an uncle,"

"A good alliteration and very true,"

"While my _other_ uncle, who isn't exactly my uncle, has an evil twin who is still living inside him,"

"Also true,"

"So basically like Gollum,"

Tron started laughing, a rich, warm sound that rarely came around.

"I have _never_ heard it put that way but it seems so _very_ accurate," Tron laughed, "See, you're getting it,"

"And you can't come home until my cousin, who is basically a blank slate, regains his memory and you put an end to my uncle who also murdered millions of my mother's, and apparently my, people,"

"Correct,"

"And Beck is now the leader of the revolution that will take the dictator down,"

"That about sums it up,"

"I've got one question then,"

"_Last_ one, and then you answer mine,"

"Fair enough," Kevin nodded.

He looked up at his uncle, icy blue eyes hard.

"Where do I sign up to join the Revolution?"

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

"Sorry, nothing I can do," Beck apologized as he looked at the brakes, or rather, what was left of them, "There's not enough code left to repair,"

"Then _you_ need to find another way to stop this train!" Paige yelled over the wind, "I'm not about to let all these Programs die!"

Beck looked up at her curiously. An _Occupation_ soldier that actually _cared_?

_"And a very good looking one at…STOP IT BECK!"_ the Child Basic berated himself.

"Since _when_ does the _Occupation_ care about sparing innocent lives?" Beck asked bitterly, partially angry with himself and partially angry with Paige.

"You don't know me, _mechanic_," Paige snapped, making Beck whirl around, amber eyes hard, "Don't act like you do!"

"My _name_ is _Beck_," he growled, "Not _mechanic_,"

"You stop the train and I _might_ call you that,"

Beck gave a sigh as he walked down the stairs.

"Fair enough," he stated as he walked over to the comm station and handed the phone to Paige, "Get on the comm, tell everyone to move to the rear cars. I'm gonna uncouple us from the engine. If we do it soon enough, the rear cars should slow to a stop on their own before we derail,"

"And if they don't?" Paige asked, and Beck could hear the slight fear in her voice.

He turned around, blue eyes sad.

"Then it won't matter if you're impressed with me or not," he said, and he walked out the door of the cabin, waiting for the signal.

_"Tell me when they're all moved,"_ he asked the Grid.

It took a few nanos but…

**_"Now,"_**

Beck gave a nod of thanks before driving his Disk into the coupling as the last Programs other than himself and Paige moved to the rear cars.

"You got a handle on this?" Paige asked, coming up.

Beck froze, realizing that if Paige moved to the back, she'd find Keller…

"Wait!" Beck ordered, "You can't leave!"

_"Excuse me_!?"

He thought quickly and then the idea came.

"Uh, this coupling isn't going to sever itself," he explained.

"Huh, you _worry_ too much, mechanic,"

"Beck,"

Paige shook her head, an actual smile on her face.

"Especially when _I'm_ around," Paige finished, taking out her Disk and ramming it into the coupling, helping to sever it.

"I doubt I'm the only one," Beck stated.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you didn't exactly board this train to take a leisurely ride to Bismuth…did you?"

"Like I told you, I'm _looking_ for someone,"

"And what happens when you find her?"

"Anybody tell you you ask too many questions?"

Beck winced as a pain shot through his head and…

_"Why is the sky blue? What is air made of? How many bones do I have? What's night? Why is the ocean salty? Why…"_

_"Beck!" a tall, blond woman laughed, picking me up and pressing her forehead to mine, "You ask_ way_ too many questions!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you do!" she smiled._

_"But _Mommy_! You know the answers!"_

_"No I don't,"_

_"Yes you do! You're _Mommy_!"_

_"Why don't you ask your father?" the woman smiled, kissing my cheek and ruffling my hair, "He's…"_

_The door opened and Tron's tall form filled the doorway._

_"Daddy!"_

Beck gave a small jerk and blinked, trying to reset…right as the coupling severed.

"We did it!" Paige cried happily as she and Beck both stood.

"Good work!" Beck grinned, reaching his hand out for Paige.

She took it and Beck shuddered at the electric surge that came from the contact, he liked it though.

"What's it feel like to save some lives for once?" Beck asked as he pulled her to his side of the two cars.

"For your information, I wasn't _always_ a soldier," Paige retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Beck grinned…

Right as a shadow passed over them.

The two Programs looked up just in time to see Keller jump to the _wrong side of the train_!

"But I am now!" Paige finished, leaping across the gap.

"Paige! NO!" Beck yelled, starting forwards and then stopping, realizing it was too far, even for him.

He gave a short growl and started climbing up the side of the car pulling out his baton as _another _crazy idea formed.

"Ok, Beck," he muttered as the wind bent him over the bike's handlebars, "You can do this…"

He heaved himself upwards, letting the wind carry him backwards as he twisted to face forwards, breaking his baton as he did and letting the lightcycle's frame sketch itself underneath him. He revved the engine and shot forwards, ramping over the gap and onto a second train as it flashed by before coming back on top of the first one, the bike derezzing back into baton form as he did.

Beck fell into the space between the cars, his baton clattering to the floor next to him. He lay there for a bit, trying to get his bearings. He saw Keller walk by him and he started to get up, wincing as every bit of code in his body seemed to shriek in protest.

He felt hands grab him and spin him roughly around.

"You shouldn't have followed me, _mechanic_," Paige snapped, throwing Beck into the car she had just left, "You're only making this more difficult,"

"Don't do this," Beck pleaded, turning his gaze on her, "That Program you're after is no different from the rest of us. She just wants to get off this train alive and go back to her…"

He froze, looking at the warning above Paige's head.

"Life…" he finished, eyes wide.

The Bridge was out…and they were heading right for it…

"I told you," Paige sighed, "You _worry_ too much!"

And she left.

Beck painfully got to his feet. Staggering towards the doors before forcing them open just to see Paige standing at the front of the train…and he got an idea.

"You two can fight it out later!" Beck yelled, finding the strength to run, sliding as he grabbed the ladder and started up it, "Right now, you're gonna need to hold on for your life,"

He pushed open the hatch, donning the climbing pads, and started crawling down the nose of the train. If this stupid crazy idea of his was going to work…he needed to be as close to the rail as possible.

Beck pulled out his baton and broke it, letting the bike rezz…but not under him.

Under the _train_.

The baton was ripped from his hands right as they entered the bridge.

He looked behind him to see both Keller and Paige standing there.

"Go…" he ordered, "GO!"

The two women ran while Beck scrambled to the top of the train, sprinting as fast as he could towards the back…right as the train hit the end of the rail, sending up an explosion of sapphire voxels, smoke, metal, and flame.

The car Beck was running on top of went vertical and he started running up it, praying that his Monitor's ability granted him that much…and he jumped, tumbling to the bridge's floor right as the car he had been on crashed into the ravine.

He straightened up, groaning just to see two Occupation helicopters behind Paige and Keller.

Paige put her hand on Keller's arm and the white circuits on Keller's body flickered, burning orange once again.

Beck gave a sigh, he had _failed_.

He looked at the climbing pads at his feet and picked one up, tossing it in his hands before hurling it over the abyss, his growl rumbling darkly. He picked up another one and threw it too…

"You're alive!" came Paige's voice, making Beck jump before he scowled, picking up another pad and throwing it, "I can't believe it! I thought you were derezzed for _sure_!"

"Yeah…so did I," Beck grumbled.

"I have to admit," Paige said with a smile, "You are one _impressive_ mechanic, Beck,"

Beck shot her a small grin.

"That's good to know…because I'm a _terrible_ architect,"

"PAIGE!" Keller called, walking up, her eyes locked right on Beck.

_"Oh no…"_ Beck thought, fear flashing through his system while his steel blue eyes flared brightly.

"There's something I've got to tell you. This Program…" Keller started, "He's…"

She stopped, getting a good look at him…and remembering the same fearful, steely gaze of the old Monitor she had prepped for Repurposing. She gave a sigh, she wouldn't see someone Repurposed again. Seeing the dead, blank red-amber gaze of what used to be Tron haunted her enough.

"He's a real hero," she sighed, making Beck relax, "If he wasn't on board…I'mpretty sure things would have ended differently,"

She saluted him.

"Good luck,"

Beck gave her a thankful smile before turning back to Paige.

"You should be proud of yourself," Paige told him, "You saved many lives today,"

"Thanks," Beck replied.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Paige asked before smiling sheepishly at him, "None of the soldiers under my command know this…but I was originally programmed to be a Medic,"

Beck blinked. She was a _Medic_!? Well, _that_ explained a _lot_.

"Saving someone's life is still important to me," Paige finished.

"You know what?" Beck told her, "That's pretty impressive too,"

"Hey, here's an idea," Paige smiled, "Why don't you look me up when you get back to Argon? Maybe we can…hang out?"

Beck gave a bright grin, his eyes sparkling.

"I'd like that,"

* * *

01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101101 01100101

* * *

Beck got back to the garage later that evening to see someone still working. He came closer only to see the Program that he had pulled into the garage earlier.

"Able got you working late?" he asked.

The Program, Beta, if Beck remembered right, jumped upwards like he had been stung.

"Wha…oh yeah," he admitted, standing up, "I think I'm done though…I'm not as good as some peo…er…Programs I know,"

"Need some help?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, "…I'd like that,"

Beck knelt down next to his cousin and showed him how to fix the bike. Kevin only half listened. He was too busy remembering what Tron had told him.

_"He can't know you're part of the Revolution now, Kevin, or that you're his cousin. It could seriously hurt him,"_

_"Alright…but what do you want me to do?"_

_"Watch over him, keep an eye on him. I will train you when he's on a mission or not here…so that you won't get yourself derezzed if you get into trouble,"_

_"Sounds good,"_

_"You _do_ realize I am going to have to tell your parents about this,"_

_"Frankly, I don't care. As long as I get to be with Beck and you, I'm fine. I'm making up for the four years I lost,"_

Kevin jerked out of the memory as Beck finished, presenting the bike to him.

"Thanks, Beck," Kevin grinned, "For everything,"

Beck patted Kevin on the shoulder before standing upright.

"Glad I could help," he said, "Able said he showed you your room…right?"

Kevin nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Beck finished, walking towards his own room, "You remember where it is?"

"Yeah…I remember that," Kevin murmured as Beck walked out of earshot, "But…please, just remember _me_, Beck,"

**Aw, poor Kevin. But now, Beck's not alone in his fight. As for relationships in this story, TronXYori and SamXQuorra are obvious, and I will admit I'm partial to the BeckXPaige pairing because I can see it going somewhere. The only OC I'm going to introduce is Kevin just sayin'. ANd I'm not touching the ZedXMara paring because I really see that going somewhere as well. I think you guys might like what I'm going to do with _Rendezvous_.  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	36. Rendezvous

**This one took me a lot longer than I expected it to. It's possibly one of my favorite episodes in _Uprising_, though Gorn's assistant...eek! Watching him come out of the shadows was...terrifying...and that grin made it worse. My heart went out for poor Beck and for Paige by the end of the show...Beck had good advice...just Paige used it on the wrong Program.  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

_**"adfasdfa"**_ -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 36

Rendezvous

Kevin rushed into the main room after nearly going into the simulation room.

"Something wrong?" Tron asked.

"You didn't tell me _he_ was still here!" the half-ISO hissed, "Ya know, for someone who wants me to _not_ let Beck know I'm part of his Revolution…you sure have a funny way of making sure I don't do so,"

Tron frowned.

"I thought he said he was going on his date…"

"_Date_!?" Kevin grinned evilly, "Oh I am _not_ going to let him live this down…who's the lucky Program?"

Tron gave a strained smile.

"Paige,"

"You mean that commander that Mara was telling me about?"

"The same," Tron sighed, "Now if you excuse me…I'm going to see _what_ my son is up to,"

He walked past Kevin, who hid in what Beck dubbed 'his' room, and turned on the lights in the simulation room, revealing multiple frozen frames of the female occupation commander…and Beck standing in front of one of them.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Beck blurted, eyes wild as he turned around to face his father, "I was just…gaging my opponent!"

Tron raised an eyebrow and a slight smile tugged at his lips.

"And?" he asked, "What did you learn?

"…That she…wants to kill me,"

"Then you probably shouldn't have agreed to go on that '_date'_ with her,"

"It's not a date!" Beck replied defensively as he turned his head to look at the screen, "Paige is a commander in the enemy's army…I'm just gathering intel…for the good of the Uprising,"

_"Sure you are," _Tron thought with a smile as Beck looked at his reflection in the screens, trying to get his hair to lay flat…and failing.

"Your hair looks _fine_," Tron told him as he grabbed his son's wrists and set them in a defensive position, "It's your _stance_ that's all over the place!"

He jabbed at Beck and the younger Program dodged…he wasn't expecting Tron's kick though and the older Monitor sent his son to the floor with a thud. Beck growled, hopping right back up again.

"I'm _not_ recruiting Paige because I _like_ her!" he snapped, throwing a few jabs at his father.

"Since when are you _recruiting _her?" Tron chuckled as Beck kicked at him, "I thought you were 'gathering intel'?"

He grabbed Beck's wrist and flipped the boy over his shoulder, sending Beck once again to the ground with a loud thud. Beck blinked his steel-blue eyes as he turned to face his father.

"She's _different_," he explained as Tron placed a hand on his side, trying to still the pain in his scars, "and she can be turned…I think,"

He stood back up.

"I have to try," he finished.

"Winning her over might be a lost cause, Beck," Tron warned.

He didn't want his son to suffer a broken heart, he didn't deserve that, not after what had happened to him before.

"But I won't try to talk you out of it," he added after seeing Beck's expression harden.

_"My looks, Yori's stubbornness," _Tron thought dryly as Beck's face lit up again.

"Thanks," the young Program smiled, "Now…I think it's time for you to get to that healing chamber…right?"

"If you help me you'll be late for your 'date'," Tron replied, "Oh, right…your _rendezvous_ for 'gathering intel' and 'recruitment',"

"And now you're being cheeky," Beck groaned, "Users, I thought you making a joke was odd. This is scary,"

Tron gave a low laugh.

"I can get myself there, Beck, I've done it before," he told him, "You get going,"

As soon as Beck left, Kevin came out of hiding.

"Like I said, I'm _never_ going to let him live that down," he smirked, "Ah, it's too bad I can't tell him I'm part of the Revolution…watching you giving him a beatdown was the highlight of the day,"

"Get in the simulation room, for _your_ beatdown, Kevin," Tron replied, rolling his eyes, "I'll be there in a few nanos,"

"And now I am suddenly afraid,"

Tron gave a harsh bark of laughter as he walked towards the healing chamber.

"You should be!"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"Bet this is your first time taking a nose dive off a helicopter!" Paige yelled over the wind that rushed through the cargo hold.

Beck gave a wry grin as he shrugged.

_"Not really,"_

"C'mon!" Paige grinned, "Race ya to the bottom!"

And she jumped.

"For the good of the Uprising," Beck reminded himself…before he too jumped off the chopper, angling his body for maximum speed.

He caught up with Paige and crossed his arms as he came beside her, smirking. She jumped as she saw how close he had gotten in that short amount of time and she playfully shoved him, making the young Monitor laugh.

They shot through the cloud cover and Paige activated her chute, Beck following suit and they both glided to a halt on top of the Argon bridge.

"Allow me to introduce the _best_ seat in town," Paige grinned.

Beck looked over the city…_his_ city…and once again agreed with Tron. The best place for a Monitor to be…was high above the city.

"Not bad, huh?" Paige asked, sitting down, brushing her hair back.

Beck looked at her, circuits flickering as he took in the easy grace that she exhibited just by sitting down.

"It's incredible," he murmured softly, looking more at her than at the city.

Paige sensed his stare and turned to face him. Beck cleared his throat and sat down next to her.

"When you said 'hang out', I thought you meant 'go to Argon Square' or the club…" he started, "Or…somewhere closer to the ground…"

"You don't like it?" Paige asked, a little hurt.

"Oh…this is _way_ more fun!" Beck grinned, being completely honest, "I _love_ it!"

Paige gave a soft laugh.

"I had a feeling you would," she smiled, "This is where I come to be alone…when I need to think,"

"I know what you mean," Beck murmured, "It's good to get away from it all. Helpsto see things from a fresh perspective…"

He looked at her, his circuits brightening softly.

"Maybe the _opposite_ perspective," he hinted.

If she caught his drift…she didn't show it.

"What was life like before we came here?" Paige asked.

"Before the Occupation?" Beck asked, "Well…no curfew, no living in fear of the Games…it was good. I've had so many friends that I've lost since the Occupation came here,"

He closed his eyes.

"One was derezzed just because he walked up to a sentry and protested because they dropped Clu's statue on the field we were playing on," Beck sighed.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Paige started, "I take it you two were close?"

"He was like the older brother I never had," Beck explained, "He taught me a lot of things. Able found me and took me in when I rezzed into Argon…he told Bodhi to teach me how to be a mechanic and he did,"

"He must have been a good friend,"

"He was," Beck said with a sad smile, "He had a hot head…but he showed me how to take care of myself, taught me some fighting skill, how to use a Disk just in case I got into trouble…which I _always_ did…even…"

He gave a soft laugh.

"Even what happens when a storm comes through Argon,"

"…He _didn't_!"

"Let's just say he never let me zap my Disk more than once in a storm," Beck snickered, "Able said it took at _least_ a millicycle to get me calmed down enough to work,"

"I guess that's one thing we've got in common," Paige smirked, "I had some friends in Gallium, _my_ home city, they had a little too much fun with me after I got overcharged,"

"You. _Overcharged_?" Beck asked, incredulously.

"Hey, I'm not a _total_ stiff!"

"Could have fooled me," Beck teased.

Paige gave him a playful shove.

"Watch it, _mechanic_," she teased back, "Remember, I outrank you,"

"Don't I know it!" Beck laughed, "Ah, Users, this day is going well,"

"What's so special about today?"

"Other than the date?"

"Well, _yeah_!"

Beck gave her a shy smile and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Today's my rezz-day,"

And the Portal burst into white fire.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"You brought me out here _why_ again?" Kevin asked as they walked down an alley.

"It's Beck's birthday," Tron replied, "And that means that…"

A Disk pinned itself at his throat.

"Your Disk or your life," a Program growled, voice distorted by their mask but clearly female.

Tron grabbed the owner's arm and flipped her over his shoulder. She landed gracefully…her white armor gleaming in the light.

"Still jumpy, aren't you?" she asked, derezzing her mask but her face was obscured by a hooded cloak.

"I'll show you _jumpy_," Tron growled, his voice coming out distorted from his own mask.

She rushed forwards and tackled him, knocking the Monitor to the ground.

"Pinned you," she stated.

Tron gave a low growl and pushed upwards…only to be knocked to the ground a _second_ time.

"Pinned you _again_," the female Program laughed, her hood falling off and revealing long rivulets of golden hair that streamed past her shoulders.

The Monitor's face under his mask was _priceless_!

"I've missed you, Tron," the female Program murmured, her lips brushing against his neck.

Tron derezzed his helmet and gave a slight smile.

"Hello Yori," he purred, touching his forehead to hers, "I've missed you too,"

"You, Monitor, are a tough Program to track down," Yori huffed, her dark blue eyes narrowing.

"I have a lot of experience," Tron shrugged, "Let me up,"

Yori got off his chest, standing upright and helping her husband to his feet. As soon as he was standing again, Yori went by his side and leaned into him, closing her eyes contentedly while her circuits flared a soft lavender.

"Aunt Yori?"

Yori's eyes snapped open and she stared at Kevin.

"…Kevin?" she breathed, "What…"

"I uh…took a wrong turn somewhere?" Kevin suggested, laughing nervously as he shrugged.

"He told me that he followed Sam and Quorra to the Arcade and found the laser," Tron said, "He was suspicious about how you all were acting and he brought himself here,"

"He's supposed to be overseas!"

"Technically I _am_ overseas," Kevin pointed out, "And…"

"Kevin Jeffery Flynn II!" came a growling voice identical to Tron's and Kevin flinched as Alan came into the alley, "_What_ are you doing here!?"

Kevin looked up just to see Tron slightly bow his head in reverence as his User came up beside him.

"We've already told Aunt Yori," Kevin growled, "I got suspicious of you guys and how you're always sneaking around. So I followed Mom and Dad to the Arcade and found the lab...hit a few buttons and hey presto! I'm here…finding out that my cousin and uncle, who everyone thought was _dead_ for our years, are actually _alive_ though my cousin has _no friggin_' _clue_ who he is, and finding out that my uncle is actually the greatest hero this world has ever known and the title character of my _favorite_ game!"

"Kevin," Alan said sternly, "It's time to come home,"

"_I AM HOME_!" Kevin roared, pulling down the black material that covered his arm, exposing the glowing birthmark and glaring heatedly at Alan.

The Grid started shaking and Tron put a calming hand on Kevin's shoulder, the half-ISO closed his eyes briefly and the Grid settled.

"You told him?" Yori asked, hushed.

"He needed to know," Tron stated, "He caused a massive display when he first arrived, blowing up at least six sentries with bolts of lightning. Only a User can manipulate the Grid like that…and only an ISO can keep it up for as long as he did,"

"Why didn't you _tell_ me that Mom was born here?" Kevin demanded, still hurt, "You _lied_ to me…"

"To protect you," Alan told him, "Just like we were protecting Beck,"

"Yeah, well, look how _that_ turned out," Kevin spat, "Beck is stuck in here with absolutely _no_ memory and he…he…"

He stopped, closing his eyes.

"He looks right through me,"

"Oh, _Kevin_," Yori whispered, coming close and embracing the boy, "I'm so sorry…"

"Tron, he can't stay here," Alan said.

"He won't leave," Tron deadpanned, "Trust me, I've tried. He's just as stubborn as his grandfather…_you_ of all people should know what that's like,"

"…He wants to get Beck's memories back. He thinks he can jumpstart them just by being around him,"

"And it's _working_," Tron said with a slight smile, "He's getting them back quicker than ever…"

"But that's not the only reason why he wants to stay,"

"He's protecting Beck, looking out for him," Tron told him, "Beck has started a Revolution…trying to overthrow one of Clu's generals stationed in Argon…"

"What general," Yori demanded, looking up from her place next to Kevin.

Tron gave a strained smile.

"Tesler,"

Yori gave a wince and shook her head.

"Tron…you _know_ you don't get along with him…"

"Technically, Yori, _I_ never met the Program,"

"But your evil twin has,"

Tron's eyes flickered amber as a smug grin flitted across his face.

"He stepped out of line," came the Monitor's response, "I did what was ordered…"

He shook his head and the steely blue flushed back in.

"I hate it when you do that," Yori shuddered.

"Blame him, not me," Tron growled.

Alan looked at him and Tron shook his head.

"Don't even try," he sighed, "he's…_temperamental_ about getting removed…"

"How much longer are you going to put up with him?"

"As long as I have to,"

Yori gave a sad smile and she placed her hand on Tron's chest.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere in Argon…let these two talk," she suggested, "Alan asked Sam if he could put a little more power into the system to keep the Portal open a bit longer…"

"How much time do you have?"

"Two millicycles,"

"It takes about a quarter of one to reach the Portal from here," Tron reasoned, "I don't see why not,"

He held out his hand and Yori took it, both of them putting their disguises back up as they exited the alley.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

Beck leaned against the wall, eyes closed and humming his melody as he waited. She should have been here by now…

"I didn't know you had some musical talent,"

Beck's eyes flashed open as Paige's red-lit form came towards him.

"That was actually kind of pretty," she finished.

"Hey, you made it!" Beck grinned, "I was wondering where you went off to,"

"I had something I needed to take care of at work," Paige shrugged, "But I'm here now,"

"That you are," came Beck's reply before gesturing towards the tables, "You play?"

"Are you kidding?" she snorted, "I'm a _champion_ at this!"

She picked up a pole and tossed it to Beck, who caught it easily, flipping it into the air before catching it and leaning on the table.

"Showoff," Paige shook her head while Beck shot her a smug grin, "C'mon, I'll let you have first shot,"

"If you say so…" Beck sighed in slight sing-song, "I warn you…I am reigning champion at the garage,"

"Well, Mr. Champion, prepare to get _dethroned_!"

Beck shot her a smirk before leaning over the table and aiming, he took a shot, hitting the ball he was aiming for.

**"Clear shot: Three Points."**

Beck walked over to the other side of the table and shot again, this time using a bit of his father's skill to make the ball zip between the point balls before completely reversing and hitting his target.

"Showoff!" Paige accused, making Beck give a wicked grin.

"Two words: Reigning. Champion," he smirked, "You think you got better?"

Paige gave a laugh.

"Watch _this_!" she grinned, leaning over and hitting the ball…

And making it ricochet off their table onto another player's, derezzing one of their balls.

**"Foul Shot: Points Deducted."**

"Hey!" the Program protested while Beck gave a laugh.

"Sorry!" Paige beamed, patting Beck's shoulder, "He's a first timer!"

Beck shot her a playful glare before turning back to the other Program and shrugging.

"What can I say? I'm a lost cause," he smiled winningly and started to turn around…

Only to see two Programs walking to a table. One in a white cloak with the hood up and the other in a barely lit suit with the helmet rezzed.

_"Tron?"_ Beck thought as the female in white lowered her hood, letting long blond hair cascade down past her shoulders.

The male Program pulled out a chair and let the female sit down before politely pushing the chair forwards and walking to the chair next to her and sitting down. Both of them locked hands and started talking softly to each other.

Beck shook his head. It couldn't be Tron…Tron didn't show affection like that. In fact, Beck didn't think he showed it at all.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

Yori watched as Beck played the game with the Occupation soldier. He looked…happy…

"When you said he might have found someone special, I didn't think you meant one in the enemy ranks," Yori pointed out.

"Apparently she is the most compassionate," Tron started, tilting his helmeted gaze towards the female, "He thinks she can be turned,"

"For his sake, I hope so," Yori murmured, brushing her lips against Tron's fingers, "A broken heart…a broken core here…is a terrible thing to have. I would know,"

"I came back,"

"She could easily derezz him," Yori sighed, "If she knew the truth…"

"We cannot interfere with this," Tron reminded her, caressing her bared fingers with his gloved ones and wishing for all the Grid he could take off the helmet and give her the kiss she deserved.

But he couldn't…not with everyone around…and _certainly_ not with Beck around.

"He'll do what he thinks is right," Tron finished, "He's gotten that from you…"

"My intuition?"

"Your stubbornness," Tron teased.

Yori gave him a gentle backhand on the chest, making him give a short growl of pain.

"Your scars?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he waved her off, "Just a reminder that I have to get back in the healing chamber soon,"

Yori leaned her head against his chest.

"I wish you didn't have to," she murmured.

"Me either,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"_That_ wasn't supposed to happen," Paige admitted with a soft laugh.

"You _actually_ know how to enjoy yourself," Beck teased.

"Is it _that_ surprising?" Paige asked.

"Kinda," Beck admitted as he took a shot, "I wasn't sure it was in your programming,"

**"Clear shot: Three Points."**

"Sometimes, our true programming is a mystery,"

_"Don't I know it,"_ Beck thought dryly.

"Finding mine has been a journey," Paige finished as Beck leaned in for another shot, the ball zipping at an impossible angle before slamming into another.

**"Double set: Ten Points."**

Beck turned to face Paige, a curious look on his face before he turned to do another shot.

"Maybe your journey's not over," he suggested, "And you're not really meant to fight for the Occupation,"

"I don't," Paige replied, "I fight for Clu,"

Beck's eyes flickered amber as he tensed ever so slightly at the dictator's name.

"Sounds _perfect_," Beck snorted.

Paige gave a sigh.

"Well…" she started as Beck took his shot, "There is this coworker I've been having issues with…"

_"Pavel,"_ Beck immediately thought, standing upright.

**"Foul shot: one point deduction."**

"But I took your advice," Paige continued as she walked to the table and aimed, "Looked at things from a fresh perspective…and made a risky move,"

_"I wasn't meaning for you to do that with Pavel…"_ Beck thought, afraid, _"Users, Paige…he could hurt you…and I _really_ don't want that…"_

**"Clear shot: Three Points."**

"Sometimes I wonder why we don't take risks more often," Beck murmured, aiming for his own shot.

"You don't know what it's like to wear a mask all the time,"

The statement threw quite a bit of shock into Beck's system and the young Monitor jumped, the pole driving into the table and scratching it.

**"Scratch: Loss of turn."**

Beck winced and stood upright while Paige stared at him, looking like she was trying to look right into his code. Her honey colored eyes bored right into his steel blue ones and Beck saw nothing but her face.

"You're not wearing a mask now…" he started softly.

The two kept looking at each other, taking in the sharp angles and smooth curves of one another's faces.

_"Does she know?"_ Beck thought to himself, _"What is going on? Does she know?"_

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"Look!" Tron ordered, watching as their son and his date stopped in their game and just looked at each other.

He saw Beck gently reach out and touch Paige's hand…

Yori grabbed Tron's arm excitedly, a wide smile gracing her face as the two younger Programs just looked at each other. Not paying any attention to anyone but one another.

"Just like us," Yori said with a soft smile, "How we met and actually started seeing each other…"

Tron opened his mouth to say something. Yori heard him breathe in like he was about to speak and she smacked his shoulder gently.

"_No_ she didn't throw an orange at him!" she hissed, "Users, Tron! Will you _ever_ let that go?"

He gave a low, rumbling laugh.

"Never," he chuckled, a low purr building up in his throat as he pulled Yori closer, leaning his head on hers.

They sat in silence, watching the two young Programs…

"She's over there! Arrest her!"

Tron's happy purr suddenly grated into something harsher and darker. Yori looked up just in time to see the circuits on his fingers flash from soft blue-white to dark red.

"Tron…" she started, prying at the hands that clamped down on her arms.

The Monitor's whole frame shook with the intensity of his growl, his gaze not leaving Pavel as the commander stalked forwards with multiple guards.

"Rinzler!" Yori gasped, realizing who was in control as pain lanced up her arms, "You're hurting me!"

Suddenly, the growl softened and she felt gentle, red-circuited hands ghosting along her arms.

"I…I am sorry,"

The circuits faded back to blue.

"We have to do something…" Tron started, getting up but Yori sat him back down.

"Stay put," she ordered, "This isn't our fight…it's Beck's. You said he was the architect of a Revolution…he needs to figure out how to get out of this situation on his own…"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"She's over there! Arrest her!"

Both Beck and Paige started, staring at the Guards as they stalked forwards. Beck renewed his grip on the pole as the table derezzed.

They grabbed Paige and Beck started forwards, pole raised and starting to descend…when the Guards jabbed him with a staff, making him yelp as they dragged him off.

"Pavel!" Paige snapped, "_What_ are you _doing_!?"

"My _duty_!" Pavel sneered, "How _could_ you, Paige? Conspiring to overthrow Tesler! You leave me no choice! I'm taking you in,"

"This is absurd! I haven't done _anything_!"

"_Yet_," Pavel corrected, "Fortunately a loyal citizen reported you before you could enact your plan!"

"_What_ are you _talking about_!?"

"Take her away!" Pavel ordered.

Beck's eyes flared red-amber and he gave a low, dark, rumbling growl as he pushed past the guards.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" he snarled, right as the Guards restrained him, putting him in cuffs.

His eyes faded to a cold, hard steel-blue as he calmly turned his head to talk to the Guards.

"I wouldn't do that," he said, a soft growl rumbling in his throat, "You don't know _who_ you're messing with,"

"Oh? And _who_ are we _messing_ with, Program?" Pavel purred, coming closer…

And Beck fixed him with a steely blue, Tron-like glare, making Pavel take a step back from the intensity of it. Cold, hard, and offering no pity.

"He's got _nothing_ to do with this, Pavel!" Paige hissed, throwing a slightly worried, honey-colored look at Beck, "Leave him _out of this_!"

"No, I think we'll arrest him too," Pavel sneered, "He's obviously part of your cabal. Rubbing elbows with the great unwashed? Someone get me a towel…"

Beck gave a system stopping snarl, thrashing as they marched him out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the two Programs that had been watching him earlier had stood up. The female had her hand on the male's shoulder…

While the male was positioned perfectly to attack.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"I assume _he_ was the coworker?" Beck asked dryly, looking at Paige as she paced around in their cell.

She sat down and shot him a 'really' look.

"Was it _that_ obvious?" she asked.

"Maybe we can break out of here," Beck suggested, tugging on the Disk lock on his back, "If we could get our Disks unlocked…"

"That's not gonna help things," Paige sighed, "Only guilty Programs go on the run. Besides, it's not necessary. Once Tesler sees my Disk, he'll know I'm innocent and we'll both be free. This will _all_ be over soon,"

_"I hope you're right_," Beck thought, _"Because I'd _really_ hate for him to see my Disk,"_

The Guards came and unlocked the cell. One pointed his staff at Beck, making sure he didn't escape…the other grabbed Paige roughly and forced her out of the room.

Paige looked back just to see Beck rushing the cell door, banging his fists against it as he tried to keep her in his sights.

She gave a soft, reassuring smile…but the worried look Beck was giving her didn't ease her mind.

The commander closed her eyes. She had always been a sucker for those big brown eyes…wait…

She frowned.

Beck's eyes weren't brown…they _used_ to be, she _knew_ that. No, they weren't brown anymore, they were blue…or grey…

She blinked as she pulled the memory to the forefront of her mind.

They weren't blue or grey but a mix of both. Old and weary, yet young and electric, open and honest yet full of mystery and secrets.

She'd never seen such eyes before.

Beck on the other hand had sat back down with his head in his hands. The _one_ time he managed to get Paige to loosen up an _not_ kill him…he lost her. He…

He gave a low growl of pain, holding his head as daggers of white hot agony splintered in his head…

_A lone girl sat in a chair, also watching the crowd. Her dark hair was twisted up in an elaborate style, something that obviously took a lot of time and her gown flowed in ripples of orange and black satin past her knees to her ankles. Her face was turned longingly towards the floor as the tempo of the song slowed into a slow dance._

_I made my way over to her and offered my hand._

_"Care for a dance?" I asked._

_The girl's dark green eyes looked right up at me._

_"I…Um, sure," she stammered, taking my hand in hers._

_I gave a smile and led her out to the dance floor, gently putting my other hand on her waist just like Tron had shown me._

_"You're a wonderful dancer," I commented a few minutes into the song, spinning her around._

_"T-Thank you," she replied, her face flushing, "I just never thought I'd be in this position,"_

_I looked away sheepishly._

_"If I'm embarrassing you, we can move towards the back…" I offered._

_"No!" she cried, "It's ok! I just…it's been a rough night,"_

_"If I remember…you had a date with you when you came in," I recalled, "Where'd he go?"_

_The girl ducked her head._

_"He…he kinda ditched me for one of the pops," she muttered._

_"Well, he's a jerk and doesn't know what he's missing," I replied, "I'm Beck, what's your name?"_

_"You're going to laugh…" she said._

_"Good," I grinned, "I've been wanting a good laugh for a while,"_

_"Rebecca," she answered, "My friends call me Beck too," _

_I gave a laugh, smiling as I spun her around again._

_"Lemme guess…your last name is Becket?"_

_The girl shrugged._

_"Seriously?" I asked, "Wow, I've never heard of anything like that,"_

_"My parents have a sense of humor," she said, "What's Beck short for? For you, I mean,"_

_I shrugged._

_"Dunno, its just what my Dad named me," I replied._

_"You're that Bradley kid, aren't you?" she asked._

_"…Maybe…"_

_"They're wrong about you," she said as the music ended and we let go._

_I looked up._

_"What?" I asked._

_"They say you're…not very good with people, that you're strange and awkward and cold," she explained, looking me over, "They're wrong. Thank you, Beck,"_

_"I'll see you around?" I asked._

_She shook her head._

_"I doubt it, my mom got a job in New York, tonight was my last night," Rebecca said._

_She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, making the circuit lines hidden under the black and white cloth of my suit light up a bright violet color._

_ "It was nice meeting you, Beck,"_

_"Nice meeting you too," I murmured, touching my cheek as she picked up her purse and left through the doors._

Beck gasped as the replay finished, blinking and fading back into the dark recesses of his processor.

"What was _that_?" he asked himself, "Something…something's got to be wrong with me,"

He groaned as he got to his feet.

"What is going on?" he murmured…

Right as the cell door opened and they shoved Paige back into the cell.

"Paige!" Beck started as he caught her before she could hit the floor.

Her shoulders were shaking in sobs, tears streamed down her face.

"What did they do to you?" he asked softly, kneeling on the other side of her and gently wiping the tears away.

Her honey colored gaze turned hard and she slipped out of his arms and sat down.

"They made me a guilty Program," she started, voice hoarse.

Her eyes turned downright fiery as she glared at the cell door.

"Guess that means I should _act_ like a guilty Program," she growled.

She got up.

"Sit over there, act like you're unconscious…like I beat you," she ordered, "I'm going to hide up here…and then the Guards come, I'll attack, getting both of us free,"

Beck gave a nod and did as she asked.

He saw her, through the cracks of his eyelids, climbing up to the ledge above the door right as two sentries stalked in.

"Hey," one of them growled, jabbing Beck with a staff and eliciting a short, dark growl from the Child Basic, "Get up Program,"

Beck's eyes fluttered open.

"Where's the commander," the other demanded…

Right as Paige struck, dropping from the ledge and kicking one of the sentries out of the cell and making him smash into another one. The second sentry started after Paige but Beck shot over to the fallen sentry's staff and picked it up, aiming it at the still conscious one's head.

"Don't. Even. _Think_. About. It," Beck snarled, red-amber eyes hard as he cracked the sentry on the head, and then jabbing him in the chest, forcing him back into the cell as Beck backed out, eyes fading back to blue.

Paige shot him an approving smile and hit the door's button, slamming the barrier closed and unlocking their Disks.

"Let's go," she ordered and the two of them ran towards the exit…right as alarms started blaring.

They turned down another hall and came face to face with about a dozen Black Guards.

"Stay behind me!" Paige ordered.

"Not gonna happen," Beck growled softly as Paige struck.

Beck started running, leaping up to the wall and running across it. He jumped back off and ended up in the middle of the fray, his fist darting out and catching a Guard in the chin, knocking him flat before whipping around and kicking another Guard's feet out from under him.

A Disk flew at him but Beck jumped, his body arcing over it, twisting in midair before landing gracefully on the floor.

Paige caught her Disk and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stay behind me!"

Beck gave a shrug.

"I don't listen well, derezz me," he deadpanned.

Paige shot him an aggrieved glare…but then gave a grin as Beck leaned down and took some batons and a few grenades from a fallen Guard.

They got to the closed exit and Beck reared back and tossing the grenades at the door.

"One exit, coming up!" he called, covering his ears as the explosives detonated, he tossed Paige a baton, "Catch!"

He broke his baton and Paige followed, both of them racing through the streets of Argon.

Paige then realized that Beck was leading her towards the mountains in the Outlands.

"What are you _doing_!" Paige yelled.

"We should head for the Outlands!" Beck yelled back, "It's our only chance!"

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Paige asked.

Beck shot her a gentle smile.

"We're in this together," he told her.

Paige blinked, he cared about her…but she couldn't put him in danger…

"No," she said firmly, "I'm a lost cause, Beck,"

"_No_ you're not!" Beck growled.

"And you have to let me _go_," she said sadly, ramming into his bike and making him go down another path.

"Paige!" Beck yelled, watching her shoot down the road, "No! PAIGE!"

He gave a shout of anger and pain as he slammed his fist on the bike's smooth metal.

This was _not_ working out how he wanted it!

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"You have to go," Tron said softly, brushing Yori's hair away from her face.

"No I don't," she said stubbornly, "I can stay here…"

"It's too dangerous," he growled, "Tesler would find you and…"

"You're letting _Kevin_ stay,"

"Kevin is a User,"

"And an ISO,"

"He's better equipped to handle what's thrown at him than we are," Tron retorted, "Besides, I don't think we'd be able to get him away from Beck if we tried. We'd have to derezz him to do so,"

"Aunt Yori," Kevin started, "Please? Just…let Mom and Dad know I'm ok. If they get mad…the worst they could do would ground me and I'd be ok…just as long as I got to be with my two missing family members,"

Alan put a hand on Yori's shoulder.

"They're fine, Yori," he told her, "Trust me, they don't need us here,"

"Want you, yes," Tron murmured softly as he brushed Yori's forehead with his lips, "But I won't put you in danger,"

She gave a sad nod and reached up, putting her arms around Tron's neck and drawing him into a deep kiss. Their circuits blazed brilliant violet that nearly outshone the blued Grid-light and they stayed like that for a while.

Suddenly Tron jolted like he had been shocked and he broke of the kiss, looking wildly around.

"Tron?" Yori asked.

He looked back at Yori, fear clear in his eyes.

"Beck's in trouble,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

He watched as Paige won joust after joust, smiling in pride as Paige derezzed her helmet, staring defiantly up at the crowd.

Beck saw Pavel coming up on the elevator and the Child Basic crossed his arms, white armor flickering.

The frown he wore devolved into a horrified look as he saw the familiar red-amber aura spread over Pavel's armor.

"That's not _possible_!" Beck breathed, "I destroyed it!"

But it was. Pavel had the upgrade Disk.

_"Citizens of Argon!"_ Pavel announced, _"Distinguished guests from around the Grid! We now present the one and _only_ warrior worthy of locking Disks with the traitorous ex-commander Paige!"_

"Oh _surely_ you don't mean yourself?" Beck snorted, "Even _I_ beat you with that upgrade Disk on. Paige will wipe the floor with you,"

_"ME!"_

Paige, apparently thought the same thing Beck did. Her arms were crossed while an unamused scowl marred her lovely face.

She said something to Pavel but Beck couldn't catch it. He watched as Pavel leaped impossibly high into the air, unsheathing his Disk and slamming it into the ground, the shockwave off of it knocking Paige to the floor. The two fought, dodging one another, Disks carving hot orange streaks into the air.

And then Pavel's Disk slammed into the floor again…derezzing it and revealing the large, deadly looking fans whirring beneath the Coliseum.

Paige dodged him repeatedly and Beck decided that _now_ was the time to get ready. He jumped off the side of the Coliseum, rezzing his Lightjet and diving to get right below the Coliseum…

Right as Paige gave a shriek and fell into the yawning void.

Beck swooped underneath her and caught the commander, shooting upwards past Pavel and over the top of the Coliseum.

"YOU!" Paige yelled as she finally saw her rescuer, _"You_ did this! _WHY!?"_

"Looked to me you were about to _die_," Beck retorted, "A thanks would be nice,"

"Land this jet. _NOW!"_ Paige snarled, putting her Disk at Beck's throat.

"Ok, so _no_ thanks then," Beck snarked…right as shots were fired, taking out the engine and sending them into a nosedive.

_"Got to find a place to go…wait…"_ Beck thought as an idea occurred to him.

"All you did was make me look guilty!" Paige yelled as the jet started spinning.

Beck pulled the jet out of the nosedive, making it shoot upwards past the choppers and Recognizers that chased them. He dodged them with an ease that made it look like he had been doing it his whole life.

**_"Behind you!"_**

A shot clipped the damaged tail section of the jet, making it derezz under the two rogues.

They both fell towards the ground and Beck pulled his arms and legs together, streamlining himself and making him dive faster to get to Paige, he grabbed her gently around the waist and pulled the string on the chute, guiding them over to the top of the Argon bridge.

The two landed awkwardly, Paige falling out of Beck's grip and sliding towards the edge of the bridge. Beck snagged her wrist as it fell by him, straining to pull her up.

_"You're _not_ going to die on me!"_ he ordered mentally as he swung her upwards so that she landed on the top of the bridge.

She got up, glaring at him and she walked, not stalked, _walked_ towards him.

_"I might just get that thanks after al…"_

**_"Look out!"_**

Beck dodged as Paige's fist snapped out and he flipped backwards, landing gracefully back on the bridge.

She swung at him again and he repeatedly blocked her.

"Paige!" Beck tried but she kicked at him this time, "_Listen_! I _know_ you're innocent!"

She seemed to pause for a second before slamming her fist into his chest and sending him flying, landing heavily on the ground.

Beck shook his head as he stood back up.

"You don't deserve what they did to you," he said softly as she came up to hit him…

And her fist froze mere inches from his face.

Her golden eyes filled with pain as she lowered her fist, turning away.

"Your own team framed you," Beck continued, "Tried to _kill_ you! But _you'd_ never do that…because you're not _like_ them! Join me…"

He held out his hands, pleading.

"We can work together," he told her, "We're both trying to _save_ the Grid…just in different ways,"

She whirled around and glared at him…making him wish he could take that back.

"NO!" she shouted, storming up to him and jabbing him in the chest, "You're _destroying _the Grid! You rain down _chaos_ and I won't rest until you're _stopped_! I could _never_ join _you_,"

Beck closed his eyes.

"I'm fighting for you too, Paige," he murmured softly.

She blinked, shocked, before her eyes hardened again.

"Then you've already _lost_!"

She stormed away and Beck looked at her sadly before turning away.

Paige turned around to face him again…but Beck was gone, just a shining white point in the sky as he flew off.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

Beck was alone in the gaming room, practicing his shot. He needed to cool off from what had happened and this seemed the best way other than going back to the bridge.

He wasn't ready to go back just yet.

Beck had tried contacting Paige, asking her to meet him here…but so far she hadn't shown up.

He started to aim again…when he saw a gleam of scarlet in front of him. His steely blue eyes snapped up to see Paige standing before him.

"You made it," he said with his crooked smile, making Paige's circuits brighten slightly.

Like Yori had been with Tron…Paige found the smile sweet and core warming.

"I was afraid you were a no-show,"

"I got my job back," she stated with a faint half-grin, "Don't worry…I made sure they won't come after you,"

"That's not why I'm worried," Beck told her, starting towards her.

Paige held up a hand, stopping him.

"Look, because I listened to your advice…" she started, "I got soft…I lost focus…"

Beck froze, he didn't like where this was going…he didn't like where this was going at _all_.

"And that's why I can't be with you," Paige finished, her throat constricting and making the words sound rough, "I'm sorry,"

And Beck's core shattered.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01111010 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011

* * *

"Is he safe?" Yori asked as the four of them stood in front of the white light of the Portal.

"For now," Tron nodded, "He's…heartbroken…but he's safe,"

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Tron gave a sigh, nodding sadly.

"They're too different…yet so _very_ similar," he said, "I think…if things were different…it would have worked out,"

"These things have a funny way of working," Yori said softly, cupping Tron's face with her hands, "It worked for us…I have a feeling that it won't be the last time we see those two together,"

"Yori," Alan called, "It's time,"

Yori gave Tron one final kiss.

"I'll see you next year," she sighed sadly, "Take care of both of them. And…"

She gave a shuddering breath as tears started streaming.

"Tell him…tell him I love him,"

Tron gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I will tell him," he promised, "Goodbye, Yori,"

She walked backwards into the Portal's light, following Alan.

The light grew blindingly bright and then shut off.

And Yori and Alan were gone.

"So what do we do now?" Kevin asked, looking up at his uncle.

"We go home," Tron said simply, "We keep training…"

He looked up at the sky.

"And we try to get Beck to remember,"

**So what'd you guys think? Good, bad, eh? Next up is _No Bounds_...and it is going to be a big one. Maybe not as big as _this_ chapter or the one before (won't know 'til its written) but the feels...oh the feels...  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	37. No Bounds

**This one was kinda hard to write...not because it was difficult to track all the fighting...but the feels...ouch. Well, I've got it though and that's all that matters. We start out with the two cousins...and let's just put it this way...the 'Encom Terrors' strike again!**

**And special thanks to Krisdaughter of Athena for being reviewer #300!**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

**_"adfasdfa"_** -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 37

No Bounds

Kevin woke to the sound of his new roommate's cries. The ISO sat up just in time to see his cousin shoot up, screaming.

"Hey!" Kevin soothed, putting his arms around his cousin as Beck shook violently, "It's ok…it was just a dream, it can't get you…"

"…Flynn?" Beck murmured softly, making the half-ISO's eyes widen in shock.

"Beck?" he asked and the Child Basic shook his head like he was ridding his head of water.

The steel-blue eyes locked onto Kevin's ice blue ones.

"Beta…" Beck started, "Is everything alright? You look like you've seen a virus,"

"Uh…yeah…I'm ok…you?"

"Just a nightmare," Beck groaned, "And they're getting worse,"

Kevin patted Beck's back, just below the Disk dock, like he used to do before the accident.

"Nightmares can't hurt you, Beck," Kevin reassured him, "And ya know what? I'll always be here when they come,"

The Child Basic looked up at his newfound, old friend.

"Thanks Beta,"

"Hey, ya know what?" Kevin started, "I might have an idea of something you can do that might cheer you up. I used to do this with an old friend of mine…that you remind me of,"

"Do what?" Beck asked.

"How do you feel about pranks?"

Beck's eyes gleamed and Kevin gave a brilliant smile.

_"So, the ol' Tron is still in there somewhere,"_ Kevin thought, _"Just need to get through to him…"_

"I haven't gone on a pranking spree since Bodhi…" Beck stopped, bowing his head.

"Yeah, Able told me," Kevin said sadly, "Sorry 'bout your loss, buddy,"

Beck gave a sad smile before looking up at Kevin.

"I might have lost Bodhi…but I got a new friend because of that," he said with a smile, "Thanks, Beta,"

"Any time,"

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"BECK!" Able roared storming into the main room where Beck and Kevin were innocently working on a bike…like they had been doing it the whole time.

"Yes, Able?" Beck asked innocently.

"Would you mind explaining to me _why_ my office is upside down?"

The two boys blinked, two pairs of blue eyes looking angelically at the older Mechanic.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Beck replied.

"Me neither," Kevin replied.

"Sure you don't," Able growled.

Beck hadn't pulled any stunt like this since Bodhi derezzed…but from what Tron said about Kevin's reputation and how both boys had been little hellions when they were together…

It wouldn't have surprised him in the least if they _did_ do it.

_"The Encom Terrors strike again,"_ Able thought dryly as the two boys shared a look.

He was about to say something when Zed shot in on his bike.

"Beck! Beta!" he yelled, coming to a stop beside them.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked, getting up while Kevin followed.

"Mara…shop…_bomb_!" Zed wheezed, "Hurt…"

"Able…" Kevin started, looking at the older Mechanic.

"Go on," Able told them, "I'll stay here. Make sure she's ok,"

Both boys nodded and their batons flashed out. Both of them running forwards in the same strides, perfect mirrors as they leaped upwards, breaking the batons and the bikes sketched underneath them. They raced off behind Zed towards the scene of the accident.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"Mara!" Kevin called as the three boys walked inside of the barrier to the female Program on the gurney.

"Beta!" Mara started, eyes lighting up brightly, "Zed! Beck! Thank the Users you came!"

Beck assessed the damage, both on the building and on Mara.

"_You're_ lucky you're alive," he stated.

"I know," Mara sighed, "It's not even safe to deliver a lightcycle anymore without body armor,"

"Anybody know why the shop exploded?" Kevin asked.

"Tron did it,"

Both Beck and Kevin stared at her.

_How_ could Beck have done it? They were pulling a prank, yes it _was_ them, when it happened!

"What?" Beck finally voiced the two's silent questions.

"I know," Mara shrugged, "It made no sense to me either…but there was a girl here…the shop's _sole survivor_…she showed _everybody_ her Disk…and there he was. _Terrorizing_ her! White suit and all!"

"Maybe he _finally_ flipped out?" Zed suggested, "Fighting an entire Occupation by yourself _can't_ be easy,"

_"It's not,"_ both Beck and Kevin thought.

"Tron's not a killer," Beck said firmly.

"Well…_something's_ changed…because according to what _I_ saw…he looked like he was _enjoying_ it," Mara sighed as the Medic replaced the girl's Disk.

"Hold still," the Medic ordered, "This is going to sting…"

She held up a pair of tweezers and Kevin shuddered. He hated getting splinters pulled. Mara gave a low whimper of pain as the Medic pulled on a nasty looking shard of glass.

"Whoa!" Zed started, "That's a big piece of…of…"

And he crashed.

"Oh, _Zed_!" Mara started.

Beck and Kevin bit down their laughter at their squeamish friend.

"Zed," Beck chuckled, he and Kevin both leaning down and Beck gently slapped his friend's cheeks, "C'mon, buddy…"

"Wake up!" Kevin snickered, pulling on Zed's arm.

Together, the two picked up Zed and supported him.

"Is he ok?" Mara asked.

"W-What happened?" Zed stammered.

"No worries," Kevin started.

"Everything's…" Beck froze, staring into the crowd, "Fine…"

"Beck?" Kevin asked as Beck's steel blue eyes widened and he dropped Zed's arm, running towards the crowd.

Kevin dropped Zed, making the poor Basic hit the ground.

"BECK!" he yelled, chasing after his cousin.

He saw Beck chasing after a shadowy figure walking away from them and he ran faster, nearly getting hit by a car that took out Beck.

"That wasn't my fault!" the driver yelled.

"I know, I'm fine!" Beck called, getting back up and sprinting off again.

Kevin leaped over the car's hood, his greater strength matching Beck's agility stride for stride.

Beck suddenly stopped in the middle of an alley.

_"SHOW YOURSELF!"_ Beck yelled, "I'm _done_ playing games!"

"That's too bad…Renegade…" a soft, breathy…just plain _evil_ voice in Kevin's mind…whispered and Beck and Kevin both looked up just to see the shadowy Program walking on the fire escape, "Because I'm just getting warmed up,"

Beck jumped up on the ladder and started to climb. Kevin followed quickly, he doubted that Beck even knew he was there.

The Child Basic had climbed through a window right as Kevin made it to the level. He heard the shadowed Program give an evil laugh and Kevin poured on speed. He was _not_ going to let that Program hurt his cousin. He burst out the door right as Beck stopped on the edge of the building and Kevin got a better look at the Program he was chasing.

Tall, dark, and _covered_ with circuit lines…Kevin grabbed his arm, feeling his own mark pulsing between his fingers. Was this one of his people?

"You're just as persistent as I remember," the Program hummed, kicking the beam he had walked upon off the building.

"I liked it better when I thought you were _dead_, Cyrus," Beck snarled.

Cyrus pulled out a white Disk and waved it in the air, smirking.

"Did you lose something?"

Beck gave a growl and started forwards only to stop as he reached the edge of the building.

Kevin snuck away and then ran up behind Beck, breathing hard.

"Hey, you ok?" Kevin asked, putting a hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Fine…" Beck growled, "Just…fine,"

He turned away, walking stiffly towards the rooftop entrance.

"I need to check on something first though…"

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"This can't be happening…" Beck murmured, fear coiling in his core as he walked into the garage.

If _Cyrus _had come here…

He didn't want to think about it.

Beck opened up his locker and looked underneath the shelf...just to see the white Disk laying there.

"Right where I left it…" he muttered, freeing the smooth white circle from the locker, not even noticing the fact that it didn't warm at his touch, "But why would he want me to…"

"Beck?" came Able's voice and the young Renegade turned around, "Everything ok?"

"I-I-I'm good," Beck stuttered, shutting his locker, the Disk still clenched in his hand.

Able looked at him.

"You want to stick with that answer?"

Beck's eyes flickered darkly, flaring red-amber before fading.

"I do," he replied tersely and walked out.

Kevin walked in and stood by Able.

"Is something wrong with him?" Able asked.

"Saw some Program and flipped out," the ISO/User replied, "Had Tron's…wait a friggin' minute…"

He dashed off before Able could catch him.

Meanwhile, Beck started down an alley, ignoring the alarms that the Grid was giving. He took Tron's Disk and attached it to his own…

And yelled as something viral bit harshly into his code.

Beck fell to the ground, thrashing violently as he tried to pull the viral Disk of his back. He felt his vision going dark and his system crashed.

He barely registered hands grabbing him and yanking the viral Disk off of his back, turning to see a glint of ice blue before darkness took him.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

"Kevin, I thought you were coming later today," Tron started.

"Yeah, but something came up," the half-ISO admitted, grunting as he shifted Beck's dead weight on his shoulder.

Tron turned around to see the masked ISO dragging his cousin in. The Monitor rushed to the boys' side and took his unconscious son from Kevin's arms.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Kevin lifted the white Disk.

"Virus," he stated, Some Program with markings all over his skin switched the Disk out with this one,"

"Cyrus…Give me that," Tron ordered, snatching the Disk out of Kevin's hands, "I've seen what viruses do to ISOs…I'd rather not have that happen again,"

"Lemme guess…Abracon,"

"Abraxas, yes,"

"This just gets better and better," Kevin deadpanned as Beck groaned, "And…losing Flynn…I'll meet up with you later,"

He left the stronghold as Beck jerked upwards, hands reaching backwards to pull at the Disk.

"It's alright, it's off," Tron reassured him, "You were very lucky Cyrus didn't do worse to you,"

Beck got up, glaring at his father as Tron put the Disk in a scanner.

**"Scanning counterfeit Disk: Virus contained."**

"You _lied_ to me!" Beck snarled, "_You_ knew he was out there and you didn't tell me!"

Tron's hand snaked out and snatched Beck's wrist, exposing the damaged circuits. His eyes flashed amber for a second.

_"I'll kill him,"_ the Monitor thought angrily, _"I'll kill him for laying a _hand_ on you!"_

"No," he said aloud, "It seems _you_ knew he was out there. As far as I was concerned, he was _locked away,_"

"Don't twist the back on me!" Beck snarled, "I deserve the truth and you're _gonna_ give it to me!"

"Truth is that Cyrus was a mistake," Tron sighed, turning back to face the Disk, "He was never worthy of my name or the suit. All that mattered to him was bringing about the end of all we know,"

He turned back to Beck.

"Which is why I chose _you_ instead," he said with a faint smile, "You fight for the things you care about. Things like your city and your friends…"

"That's right," Beck growled, eyes flashing amber in rage, "But now _your_ lie has put them all in jeopardy!"

"I stand by my decision," Tron stated firmly.

_"I didn't want you to get hurt, Beck…but now…"_

"I did what I knew was best," Tron continued aloud, "For you…and the Revolution,"

"Then I'm _done_," Beck hissed, "Its obvious we're not on the same page anymore,"

He turned on his heel and stormed out.

"You can't run away from this, Beck!" Tron yelled, trying desperately to get Beck to stay.

He knew that if Beck left now…he'd never see his son again and everything he, Kevin, Yori, Alan…_everyone_ actually…had worked on would be lost.

"_Quitting_ is exactly what Cyrus wants you to do!"

Beck came to an abrupt halt.

"You don't know that!" he snarled, then calmed down again, "Goodbye, Tron. I have to protect _my_ friends from _your_ mistake,"

And he was gone.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Beck stormed into the club just to see Kevin and Mara sitting at the bar. The two turned towards him and both grinned.

"Beck!" Mara beamed, waving.

"Mara, Beta," Beck greeted.

"You're _finally_ here," Kevin grinned, "What took you so long, slow-poke?"

Beck closed an eye as he looked at the half-ISO.

"If I remember right, _you're_ slower than me, Beta," Beck teased.

"Touché, buddy, Touché,"

Beck shook his head, trying to drive out the warnings that the Grid was sending through him.

**_"Danger, enemy, murderer, coming!"_**

"Where's Zed?" Beck asked, "Let's go somewhere else…I need to clear my head,"

"Then it's true…you _quit_!" Mara gasped as Kevin's eyes narrowed.

Beck's steel-blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he demanded, icy fear rushing through him.

Did they know? Had he tipped them off? Better yet…_how_ did they know he quit being the Renegade? Only Tron knew.

"Sorry, but…your secret's out," she shrugged, "Your friend already told us _everything_,"

Wait…how did Tron get a hold of them!?

"Beck!" Zed's voice called from the crowd and Beck turned around to face him as he was leading someone to him, "Now we know where you spend all your time! I'd skip out on work too if it meant hangin' out with _this _guy!"

It wasn't Tron being led.

It was _Cyrus_.

Cyrus smirked as Beck froze, a low growl rumbling in his throat as Cyrus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad you made it, buddy," the first Renegade grinned, helping Mara off the stool while Kevin glared at him like he wanted to take Cyrus' hand off, "Come join us! I was just about to tell our friends how we met…"

The look in those black eyes spoke one warning.

_Come or I derezz them._

"I don't like him," Kevin growled, "I dunno what Zed and Mara see in him but…"

He shrugged, following the three.

Beck gave a low growl but he followed the quartet, sliding into the booth as one of the servers set a large bowl of energy on the table.

"Enjoy, everyone," Cyrus offered, gesturing towards the bowl.

"Thanks…but I'm not thirsty," Beck growled.

"What's the matter?" Cyrus asked, "You and the boss not seeing eye to eye?"

Beck's steel colored eyes blazed as he gave a smirk.

"Actually…" he said with an evil grin, "He said he'd never trained anyone as good as _me_,"

Cyrus' black gaze narrowed as he glared into the unnervingly Tron-like gaze while Kevin started snickering.

"I'm confused," Mara piped up, "Did you quit your job at the garage or not, Beck,"

"Of course not," Beck snorted.

His blue gaze flicked towards Cyrus and he gave another smirk.

"Whoever told you that is a _lunatic_," he jibed, "You should _lock him up_ and _throw away the key_!"

"Ouch! Beck: one, Cy: zero," Kevin hissed.

Zed gave Cyrus a friendly backhand to the chest, "Don't take that from him!"

"It's _Cyrus_," Cyrus growled glaring at the ISO/User hybrid before turning his gaze back to Beck, "Why so _combative_, pal? Are you feeling _misunderstood_? Like nobody know the _real_ you? Tell me, because I'm here to help you…just like…you helped _me,"_

A low growl that sounded disturbingly like Rinzler's rumbled from Beck's direction.

"I don't have a _clue_ what you're talking about," Beck growled darkly, eyes flashing red-amber in anger, _"Cy,"_

Cyrus' gaze narrowed in anger and Beck sat back with a confident smirk, the growl transforming into a soft purring sound as his eyes flashed back to steel-blue.

"C'mon! Get to the _good_ stuff!" Zed interrupted, "Tell us how you guys met!"

"Yeah, tell us!" Mara agreed.

"We're dying to know," Kevin added.

Cyrus gave a laugh, "Of course. What do you say…Beck? Do you want to tell them? Or should I?"

Suddenly the music changed and Mara gasped.

"Oh! This is it!" she beamed, getting up and grabbing Zed, "I _love_ this song! Beta, Zed, c'mon, dance with me!"

"Sure, I'm dying to see some of those moves you were telling me about," Kevin shrugged.

"What!?" Zed sputtered, "But I want to hear…!"

"It can _wait_," Mara growled.

She leveled an aqua glare at the two rival Renegades.

"Promise us no juicy backstories until we get back?" she asked.

"Are there any other kind, darling?" Cyrus purred, making Beck's growl intensify.

"Seriously?" Zed started, "I love this guy!"

And Mara pulled Kevin and Zed away. Beck watched them until they disappeared into the crowd before turning back to Cyrus, eyes burning with red-amber fire.

"Give. Me. Back. My. _Disk_," Beck snarled softly.

"Gladly," Cyrus smirked, pulling out the white Disk and laying it on the table.

Beck looked around to make sure no one was looking before he laid his hand on it. Cyrus however, renewed his grip on it and the Disk reacted with Beck's emotions, lighting up and humming dangerously as Beck growled.

"Hold on," Cyrus purred, "I thought you _quit_,"

"Let. _Go_," Beck growled darkly.

"_Make me_," Cyrus chuckled evilly.

Beck looked around, worried about his friends. What would they think? Cyrus wanted him to do something but no…not when his friends were here.

"What's the matter…Renegade?" Cyrus taunted, "C'mon, punch me! Head-butt me! _Bring it_!"

He yanked the Disk towards him and Beck yanked back, sending the white Disk into the table. Cyrus released it, chuckling to himself as Beck dislodged it from the table and hid it next to him.

"Oh, how _stupid_ of me," Cyrus hummed, "You won't fight because your precious friends are here. Tell you the truth that _Zed_ rubs me the wrong way. Now Beta and Mara on the other hand…they grow on you. He's got an infectious laugh and Mara…I like her…a lot…"

"_Stay away from them_!" Beck snarled, the growl rumbling in his throat like thunder in the Outlands as he stood, eyes flashing.

"Or _what_?" Cyrus scoffed.

Beck looked down, his hands clenched angrily. He wanted to derezz him. He honestly wanted to…but it went against everything he believed in.

"_That's_ your problem," Cyrus sneered, "You don't derezz Programs, _do you_?"

_"I can easily make an amendment for that,"_ Beck thought bitterly.

"But like I said," Cyrus continued, "I'm gonna help you out. I'm gonna free you from your indecisive thinking,"

"I'm done listening," Beck snapped.

"Well, then take action," Cyrus snapped back, "I have it from a good source that…Argon's new Renegade has planted a bomb in Able's Garage...get there in time, you can disarm it. Get there too late and well…"

He shrugged.

"You know the drill,"

"You forget, I've visited your special prison," Beck growled, "I _know_ your tricks,"

"Beck, comrade," Cyrus sighed, "From one Renegade to another…sometimes a bomb…is just a bomb,"

Beck's fists clenched and Cyrus caught one of the wrists, holding it up to eye level and exposing the damaged circuits, smirking.

"You might want to hurry," he said nonchalantly, releasing Beck's wrist and fading into the crowd.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able watched as Beck shot into the garage like Abraxas himself was on his tail. The boy leaped off his bike and sprinted inside.

"I NEED EVERYONE TO GET OUT!" Beck yelled, "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! GO!"

"Beck, what's going on!?" Able demanded as Beck breathlessly ran over to him.

"There's a bomb…" he started.

"In _my_ garage!?" Able yelled.

Suddenly Beck froze, eyes going unfocused for a brief moment before whipping around to face his bike…and seeing the bomb strapped beneath it.

"Oh no…Get down!" Beck shrieked, tackling Able right as the bomb detonated, sending fire and code everywhere.

Able heard Beck scream in pain and he gently pushed the young Program off of him, taking in the gleaming code that shone through his back. Able picked Beck up, slinging his arm over his shoulders.

"C'mon," he told him, "Let's get you fixed. Copper! Get me the remains of that bomb, I want to take a look at it,"

Able took Beck into his office, taking off the young Monitor's Disk and pulling up his portrait, seeing the firewall that guarded his memories…and saw it was slowly breaking down, large cracks slicing down the side of it.

He ignored it, pulling up the flashing red code that signaled the damage done on Beck's back.

"Here's the bomb, Able," Copper said, coming in and handing Able the remains.

Able nodded and tossed it to his desk while Copper left. Able fixed the younger Program's code as best he could before reattaching the Disk to Beck's back.

"Do you know who did this?" Able asked.

"Program named Cyrus," Beck said.

Able gave an understanding nod and came back to the bomb.

"Now Cyrus is a creature of habit…" Able started.

"Wait, you _know _him?" Beck demanded.

"Who do you think built his prison?" Able scoffed, "If we dig deep enough, we'll find that all of his explosives are repurposed from materials available to him,"

He shot Beck a look.

"You know, you should have told me what happened,"

"I didn't want to drag you into this," Beck admitted, wincing as the code in his back healed.

"So you lied," Able pointed out.

"But for a good reason!" Beck protested.

"Just like y-Tron lied to you," Able amended, it was getting tiring keeping Beck in the dark about his legacy, his family.

"No it was…"

"For _exactly_ the same reason!" Able interrupted, pinning his friend's son down with a dark glare, "He was _protecting _you. Just like you thought you were protecting me,"

"Yeah, well, it seemed different at the time," Beck retorted, "Which is why I quit,"

Able dropped the remains, staring at Tron's son with wide eyes.

_"Quit_?" he demanded, then he gave a laugh, "You can't _quit_,"

"But I can't _trust_ him!" Beck snapped, "Cyrus said…"

"Cyrus?!" Able snorted, "Don't you know you can't believe _anything _that Program says? It's _how he beats you_!"

Beck took a step back as Able stood up, jabbing at the boy's chest. Able ignored the stubborn, Tron-like look he was receiving…and with Beck's eye color returned to its original color…he looked more like Tron than ever.

"He tricks you into doing one thing when it's really about another!" Able added as Beck bowed his head, "Just like your bike here! Cyrus never even had to lift a _finger_. He let _you_ hand deliver the bomb straight to its target! He could have sent you _anywhere_!"

Beck's head suddenly snapped up, his steel-blue eyes wide.

"The counterfeit Disk…" he breathed.

"What?" Able asked.

"Cyrus switched out the Renegade's Disk with a fake embedded with a virus…" Beck groaned, running his hands through his hair, "I'm such an _idiot_!"

"Beck, what did you do?" Able demanded, "Where's the Disk?"

The fear was unmistakable in the boy's eyes.

"Tron has it,"

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Tron gave a yell, flipping Kevin over his shoulder and sending him to the ground with a thud.

"Ok. First of all: Ow," Kevin moaned, "And second: _OWWWW!"_

Tron shook his head and helped Kevin to his feet.

"Again," Tron ordered.

"We've gone through this _ten times_!" Kevin whined.

"That's not enough," Tron growled, "_Again_,"

He walked towards the controls.

"No," Kevin snapped.

Tron froze, turning towards his nephew.

"What did you say?"

"I said, _no_," Kevin growled, "You're angry. With yourself and with Beck and with that Cyrus guy. You told me that if I ever saw you getting ruthless I should make you stop. So I am,"

"I'm not getting ruthless," Tron started calmly, "Now, again,"

Kevin's eyes narrowed and he knelt to the ground, feeling the system thrum beneath his fingers. He grasped at a few figures of code and yanked…

And the tile in front of Tron cracked, spiking upwards and creating a wall of glittering, razor sharp crystal.

"I said, we're _done_," the twenty two year old growled.

Tron's circuits spasmed red but Kevin stood his ground.

"You know I'm right," Kevin tried again, "Please, just…take it easy,"

The Monitor closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Fine," he growled, "Go on back to the garage, see if you can talk some sense into your cousin,"

Kevin gave a nod and left.

Not too long after Kevin left, Tron walked into the main room only to see complete and utter chaos.

_"Kevin, this had _better_ not be one of your pranks,"_

**"Containment breach: Unable to Neutralize. All power systems shutting down."**

This was not good…

And then the lights went out.

A flash of white caught Tron's eye and he turned around…gasping as he took a step backwards.

"What? No hug?" Cyrus sneered and Tron unsheathed his Disks.

"Cyrus," he spat.

Cyrus gave a sick grin as he stalked forwards.

"Hello, _Tron_,"

And he threw a shock grenade at the Monitor, detonating it as it struck Tron in the chest.

…

When Tron came to, he realized that he was trapped and bound.

"Ah, he's awake," Cyrus smirked, coming up to him.

"Release me,"

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" Cyrus asked, "No, I need you to stay put…I want to see what choice my…_replacement_…makes,"

He pulled out his Disk, pulling up a hologram of three bound Programs…no…

Two Programs and a User.

"He'll have to choose…Mechanic or Renegade," Cyrus grinned, "And no matter what he chooses…someone will not live,"

"You leave him alone, Cyrus, this has _nothing_ to do with him!" Tron snarled, "It's between _you_ and _me_…not _him_!"

"I don't see why you care so much for him," Cyrus snorted, crossing his arms as Tron struggled to get free.

"You wouldn't understand," Tron growled.

"Hmm, maybe maybe not," Cyrus sneered, taking Tron's Disks, "But I'm going to find out…"

Tron snarled, thrashing, but Cyrus ignored him, pulling up the memories of the times when Beck was a child, watching with great interest as Tron _played_ with the boy, as he went off the edge when Beck was hurt, when they brought him into the Grid to heal him only for the boy not to remember him.

"Oh isn't this _rich_!" Cyrus cackled, "Your _son_? Oh this is _great_! The great, stone-faced Tron a _father _who plays knights and castles with his little boy!"

He gave a sick smile.

"And to see the pain in him when he realizes that he killed his own father by saving his friends! Or that he killed his friends to save his father!"

Tron gave a loud, horrible roar as he lunged…and Cyrus connected something to his back alongside his Disk.

And he realized, in horror, what it was.

A bomb.

"Beck is predictable…" Cyrus reasoned, "He will come here. I know he will,"

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Able and Beck walked into the stronghold…only to find it dark and empty.

A distorted, eerie clicking sound started up as soon as they entered, making Beck's core freeze as they walked to the Disk.

_"I-I-I knew you'd come…I-I-I I knew you…I-I I knew you'd…"_

Cyrus' face appeared in the center of the Disk.

_"So, let the games begin,"_ he purred.

"I'm _not_ here to play games," Beck growled, eyes flaring red-amber.

_"Correction: It's the _only_…reason…you're…here,"_ Cyrus' sneered, _"How sad, even my prerecorded hologram finds you predictable. But enough about me, our beloved mentor, _Tron_, believes in a free Grid. But that's a _lie_, all Programs are just that: _Pro_-_grammed_. No one on the Grid chooses their destiny…until…_now_!"_

Two screens flared to life, one showing an unconscious, badly scarred Tron, the other showing Zed, Mara, and Kevin, all three unconscious.

_"Oh Users…no…"_ Beck thought, throat constricting.

_"Today, your future is up to you: Mechanic or Renegade. Who will you be?"_

There was a faint clicking sound and a pedestal rose from the floor with a key on it.

_"I have left you a single code key that can disable them,"_ Cyrus continued_, "But you _can't_ be in two places at once."_

Beck tossed the key to Able.

"Here, make sure that Zed, Mara and Beta are safe," he ordered.

"But what are _you_ going to do!?" Able demanded.

"…I'll think of something," Beck growled, his armor pixelating and flaring white as his fists clenched.

_"On one end of the city over Argon Square, Tron is waiting for you in a compressor room, with a bomb on his back. While far away, your friends are locked in a crane high above the docks in the same…_explosive_…predicament. No matter what you do…someone will not survive…but with time running out…I must ask…who will you save?"_

"Move!" Beck yelled, running out of the stronghold and breaking his baton, shooting towards the city.

They raced together…but Able peeled off towards the docks as Beck kept on to the square.

Beck shot into the square, leaping off his bike and not caring if it hit the ground.

He saw Tron's form, still unconscious, sitting down on a crate.

Beck came closer to him, gently putting his hands on Tron's shoulders…and gasping as pain shot through him.

_"Dad! WAKE UP!" I screamed, "Please wake up! WAKE! UP! DAD!"_

He jolted right as Tron's eyes fluttered open.

"Beck…" he groaned, "Quickly…Get it off me…and we can still rescue your friends…"

"It's already taken care of," Beck reassured him, plugging in the recoder, "Able's on his way now to get them with the code key,"

He pulled up the bomb's schematics, fingers flying skillfully over the bomb and trying to disarm it.

"C'mon…c'mon…" he muttered…

The prong's digging into the Monitor's back sprang away.

"There we go, bypassed," Beck announced.

"Excellent work, Beck," Tron said, eyes bright with pride.

"Don't thank me, thank Bodhi," Beck replied flinging the bomb away.

The two started to run…when Cyrus came out from behind a corner.

"Going…somewhere?"

Both Monitors froze, settling into defensive positions…red-amber eyes gleaming while low growls rumbled from them both.

"You pick _him_ over your friends," Cyrus hummed, "How predictable,"

"If my friends are hurt…" Beck snarled, his growl rumbling in his throat as he reared his fist back, storming towards Cyrus, "I will _derezz_ you with my bare…!"

Cyrus rammed his fist into Beck's gut, making the boy yelp in pain before crashing into Tron.

"Finally!" Cyrus crowed, "Some _fire_! Some _vigor_!"

He turned towards Tron with a knowing smirk.

Beck was _finally_ showing the half of him that was most _definitely_ Tron…most definitely Rinzler.

Tron growled darkly, his circuits flicking between red and blue as he glared at his former apprentice. Beck got back up and charged Cyrus, yelling.

Cyrus stepped aside and when Beck swung around to face him…Cyrus kicked him into a wall.

"Your friends aren't _hurt_, you _idiot_," Cyrus sneered, "They're _dead_!"

"Don't call him that," Tron snarled, attacking Cyrus while Beck struggled to right himself, "Don't you _ever_ touch him again!"

Cyrus blocked Tron's last hit, smirking, before ramming his fist into Tron's gut, sending him flying back towards the canisters.

Beck yelled, charging Cyrus again…only to be dodged and slammed into a wall.

"You killed them when you decided to rescue Tron instead," Cyrus purred, looking towards the canisters where Tron was trying to catch his breath, "Wait…where's the code key?"

He released Beck, throwing him towards his father, who caught him.

"Oh, _this_ is _spectacular_!" Cyrus cackled, "You've sent someone else to retrieve your friends!"

"Admit it," Tron growled, "He's beaten you, Cyrus!"

"WRONG!" Cyrus screamed, "You don't have a _clue_ what he's done!"

Beck's core froze and he started forwards.

"Wh-What does that mean!?" he yelled, swinging at Cyrus, "WHAT DID YOU DO!? TELL ME!"

Cyrus dodged him once again and flipped him over his shoulder, sending Beck crashing to the ground once again.

"Look at him!" Cyrus laughed, "Panicking! He's failed you! Just like…he's failed _them_!"

"No," Tron snarled, eyes blazing angrily, "_You're_ my only failure,"

Cyrus looked like he had been struck. He paused for only a second before whipping out his Disk.

"LIAR!" he screamed, "I'll _prove_ to you who's the failure!"

He stalked towards Beck. The younger Program managed to sit upright and was trying to scoot backwards to get away from his predecessor. Cyrus kicked him down and put his knee on Beck's chest, crushing his hand against Beck's throat. Beck gripped Cyrus' wrist, trying to make him let go, but he was failing…

"You won't escape…Son of Tron," Cyrus snarled.

Beck kicked the viral Program away but was too stunned to move.

_What_ did he just call him?

Tron came out of nowhere, tackling Cyrus, throwing him away from his son as he pinned Cyrus. The Monitor turned towards Beck.

"Go, help Able!" Tron ordered.

Beck shakily got to his feet, his mouth opened to ask a question but Tron cut him off.

"GO!"

And Beck ran.

Tron planted his knees on Cyrus' back, pulling out his Disks and detaching them from one another.

"I should have done this a _long_ time ago," Tron growled, activating the twin Disks.

"You took the words…right…out…of my mouth," Cyrus sneered, flipping over and knocking Tron off of him.

He swung at Tron, missing the first time but landing his second hit. Tron ducked underneath Cyrus' arm and flipped him over his shoulder only for Cyrus to land agilely on his feet and come back up swinging.

_"I taught him too well…"_ Tron thought bitterly as Cyrus wrapped his arm around Tron's neck and slammed him into the wall.

Tron's circuits spasmed, flicking red while his steel-blue eyes burned amber. Cyrus rammed his Disk into the wall next to his face.

"Say it," Cyrus hissed, "Say…I'm stronger than you! Say…I'm _smarter_ than you!"

"No," Rinzler snarled, snapping his elbow back into Cyrus' midsection, his sound ripping through the air.

Cyrus attacked him, landing a blow…but Rinzler blocked his Disk with his bare hands. He wasn't going to get past him. He would _never_ suffer a Disk scar again. _That_ he was sure of. And unlike with Dyson…both halves of the Monitor's personality were in agreement.

Cyrus _had_ to _go_.

The First Renegade, however, had different plans. Cyrus leapt up in the air, twisting around and slamming his feet into Rinzler's neck. The Enforcer went down hard, scrabbling to get back to his feet.

Cyrus rammed his fist into Rinzler's midsection and then slammed his elbow onto his Disk port, making him cry out.

Rinzler's circuits spasmed back to blue and Tron groaned in pain as Cyrus grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.

"I want you to perish with the words on your lips," Cyrus snarled, releasing Tron's chin.

Tron wrapped his arm around Cyrus' throat and threw him many feet behind him. Cyrus leaped back up to his feet and charged, kicking Tron numerous times in the chest…and then jumping upwards for a brutal kick to the throat.

Tron gave a scream as something inside cracked…something unraveled…

Something _failed_.

Cyrus didn't hesitate, he came around the other side and sent Tron to the ground right next to the canisters.

Tron looked at the bomb that had once been strapped to his back…and an idea formed.

Cyrus grabbed Tron by the hair and lifted his face up.

"Tell me…I _deserve_ to be your successor!" he hissed, "Not that upstart _brat_ of a son! _I _was the first, _I_ should have been your son…not _him_! Call…me…_TRON!"_

He slammed Tron's head to the ground and Tron's eyes blazed blue and amber with anger as both halves gained equilibrium.

"NEVER!" Tron and Rinzler both roared.

"SAY IT!" Cyrus shrieked as his former mentor whipped around…

Slamming the bomb onto Cyrus' chest.

"How _dare_ you threaten my _son_," Tron snarled, "How _dare_ you think you could _ever_ take his place. How _dare_ you even _touch_ him!"

His eyes flicked red-amber while his circuits burned bloody scarlet.

"How…_predictable_," Rinzler hissed as he broke off the recoder…

And the bomb activated.

"No…" Cyrus breathed, "NO!"

Suddenly the bomb started to go off, sending arcs of reddened electricity racing through Cyrus' frame. The Grid shuddered violently with a force only Her Monitors could feel and Tron groaned with the pain that She sent racing through him. Something wasn't right…something was very, _very _wrong. Cyrus screamed and attempted to pull off the device…only to fall off the edge of the platform.

Tron staggered towards the edge and looked over…

Only to see the remains of the flickering timer on the ground.

He felt Rinzler's code shift and he gritted his teeth.

"For once we're in agreement," he murmured to himself, "He's still alive…but he won't be…not for long,"

There was a loud explosion from the docks and the Grid shook so violently that Tron fell to his knees from the pain and the sorrow.

Some Program had died…very violently.

Tron's head shot up as dread settled in his core.

"Not Beck…please not my son!" he pleaded, struggling to his feet and pulling out his baton, racing forwards, "Users, not my son!"

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Beck was made it to the harbor, jumping off the bike…right as the Grid suddenly shuddered, sending pain through Beck's system.

He kept running towards the crane…right as it exploded. The Grid bucked underneath Beck's feet and the young Monitor screamed, falling to the ground from the pain.

"Oh Users, Zed! Mara! Beta! ABLE!" Beck howled, "NO!"

He heard something from the docks and looked over just to see Zed, Mara, and Kevin climbing out from the water.

Beck ran closer to them, just relieved that they were alive.

"You're alive!" Beck cried, relieved.

Kevin locked eyes with Beck.

_"I'm sorry,"_ he mouthed, ice blue eyes streaked with pain as he held his arm.

"There he is!" a female Program yelled, "That's him! _He_ did this!"

Mara turned her gaze on the Child Basic.

"He killed Able…" she breathed.

"What?" Zed demanded, looking at her.

"Mara…no!" Kevin protested.

"HE DID THIS!" Mara shrieked, "HE _KILLED_ ABLE!"

"Able…" Beck breathed, looking up at the burning crane, "_No…_wait!_"_

Kevin came forwards and gave Beck a shove.

_"Run_!" he hissed, "Beck, _run_!"

The Child Basic was so distraught by Able's death that it didn't register that Kevin called him by his real name.

"_GO!" _Kevin snapped, shoving Beck again.

Beck started stepping backwards before turning and racing towards his bike.

The other Programs started chasing after him but Kevin slammed his foot into the dock, the Grid rippled, throwing the Programs closest to Beck off their feet while Kevin put his arms around Mara and Beck shot off, eyes burning as tears streamed.

* * *

01001110 01101111 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 01110011

* * *

Beck came to a stop and climbed up the building stairs, avoiding Programs left and right before bursting out onto the roof, coming to an abrupt halt on the edge of the building.

"Beck!"

He turned around to see Tron limping towards him, holding his side.

"Tron…" the boy breathed, "Able…he's dead…I…Oh Users I sent him to his death!"

His knees hit the ground and he started sobbing, deep, heart-wrenching howls. He felt strong, gentle hands around his shoulders and he looked up into Tron's own scarred, tear-stained face.

"Shh…It's ok," he answered, holding the boy close, "It's ok…I know,"

Beck bowed his head, tears streaming and he leaned into Tron's embrace. Tron mourned the death of his friend, just like he had with all of the others who had died. Crom, Ram, Dumont, Anon, Reeve, Nike, Hayden, Flynn, Lux, Able…all gone.

But what kept him from total despair was the young Program who was sobbing in his embrace.

"Able's gone," Tron murmured softly, rocking the boy back and forth, like he used to when there had been a thunderstorm when Beck had been little, "The city's against you, your friends blame you for it all…and it's only going to get worse,"

"I know," Beck whispered, "I know…and I'm ready,"

"I know you are," Tron replied, holding Beck's head close to his chest, "But today…today we mourn for the loss of a good ally…and a great friend,"

_"I'm so sorry I put this on you,"_ he thought, _"I am so sorry,"_

Unconsciously, Tron started humming, Beck's eyes widened in recognition of the song before his steely eyes started fluttering closed…

It was Tron's Adagio.

**Ok, so I know what I'm going to be asked "Does Beck know that Kevin called him by name while being the Renegade?" well, you'll just have to see next time! Next time is _Terminal_...and I guess we know how that's gonna go over.**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	38. Terminal

**Sorry this took so long, guys. I had to work today so I didn't have time to write. But I got it done! Here is _Terminal._  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

**_"adfasdfa"_** -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 38

Terminal

Everyone stood around the place where Mara had placed Able's "coffin". Or at least…that was the best assumption that Kevin could come up with.

He held Able's Disk in his hands, afraid to let go of it in case it, like its owner, derezzed. The old Mechanic had managed to slip Kevin the Disk before the explosion, he had said that there was something on it for Mara, Beck and Kevin himself. His…"will".

Kevin closed his eyes. He had only known Able for a short amount of time…but the Program had become almost like a second father.

"Able's…dead…" Kevin murmured, bowing his head, "Just doesn't seem real,"

"Well, get used to it," Mara replied bitterly, "because it _is_ real and it's the Renegade's fault,"

"C'mon, we don't know that," Zed started but Mara shut him up with a glare.

"He did it, Zed!" she snapped, "He kidnapped us and he blew up the crane with Able inside!"

"Just like he blew up that shop," Copper said.

"_And_ part of the garage…" Dash finished.

_"Yes,"_ Bit wailed from right above Kevin's shoulder.

"Hush," Kevin told it.

"You see that! Even _Bit_ can put it together!" Mara hissed.

"We didn't _see_ who kidnapped us, Mara," Kevin reasoned, even though he had a _pretty_ good idea who, "It could have been anyone. Maybe…Maybe the Renegade came to save us but…"

He stopped as Mara fixed him with a glare so cold that his system nearly shut down.

"If _Bit_ can put it together," she repeated, "Why can't you two? Or do you both need the Renegade to walk in here and tell you himself?"

"I'm with Zed and Beta,"

_"Speaking of the Renegade…"_ Kevin thought as Beck came slowly in.

"It makes no sense," Beck finished.

"And _how_ would _you_ know, Beck!?" Mara yelled, storming up to the young Monitor, "You weren't there! You're _never_ there!"

And she stalked off, leaving Beck looking like he had been struck.

Kevin walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're with you," he told him so softly he doubted anyone but the two of them could hear, "Now and always,"

"I want to talk to you, _alone_," Beck muttered.

Kevin gave a nod and gestured.

"I owe you that much,"

…

The two walked into the locker room and Beck grabbed Kevin's shoulders.

"How did you know it was me," he demanded.

"You weren't exactly being subtle," Kevin deadpanned, "Besides, Tron told me,"

Beck blinked rapidly.

"So you know," he finally said.

Kevin nodded.

"Say hello to the first soldier in your army," he said, "Tron made me _swear_ not to tell you…not after what happened to Mara and those other two Programs,"

"Is there _nothing_ he hasn't told you?" Beck growled, "And before this goes on any further, just _stop_. I don't need an army…I'm not ready,"

"You are too," Kevin snapped, "Look, the safest place for me _is_ in your army, because Clu? Yeah, he's _not_ exactly a big fan of me,"

"You've met him?"

"Heck no! Lemme phrase it _this_ way. He doesn't like my _kind_,"

Beck frowned and Kevin shook his head, gently grabbing his arm and sliding down the fabric, exposing his mark.

"You're an _ISO_," Beck breathed, backing up slightly.

Kevin thought he looked like he was going to crash.

"Hey man," Kevin started, gently supporting Beck, "It's ok. Believe me, Tron tried everything to get me not to join up…but I wanted to. It was my choice,"

Kevin gave a sad smile.

"Clu murdered my people…he murdered Able by extent…I want to pay that glitch in kind," Kevin growled, "And even if you tell me 'no'…I'm gonna keep on fighting. That's something my friend figured out quick…I'm stubborn,"

"Obviously,"

"So are you," Kevin added, "Heh, Clu better watch out…the two of us together…he's got no chance,"

Beck gave an uneasy look at his cousin…but something in the back of his processor told him that he could trust Kevin with his life. That it was a _good_ thing that he was a part of the Revolution.

He took a deep breath.

"Fine," he finally said, "I guess now we have to break the news to Tron,"

"Um…well…in all honesty, Beck…I'm not sure I _like_ that idea," Kevin admitted nervously.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Oh Tron was _more_ than fine with it…

He had been wanting to try out a new hologram training simulation…and the boys working as a team would make it even _more_ fun to watch them getting their rear ends handed to them.

Beck gave a yell as he charged at one hologram, jumping into the air and twisting, sending a crushing blow into the hologram's neck and sending it to the floor where it deactivated.

"No one said it would be easy, Beck," Tron told him as Beck blocked a kick aimed at his head.

"But she blames the Renegade," Beck protested as he grabbed the hologram Tron's outstretched wrist and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Then convince her she's wrong!" another Tron hologram growled, putting Beck in a headlock while Kevin whacked one with a staff.

"You don't know Mara," Beck stated as another Tron flickered into existence and charged him with a staff and swung.

Beck raised his foot, stopping the staff before kicking that Tron in the chin, making him stumble back while flipping backwards and forcing the other Tron restraining him to the floor.

"You'll have an easier time convincing Clu that he's bit-brained!" Kevin called, twirling his staff around and tripping up his opponent only to get blindsided by another.

The son of Tron landed agilely on his feet before whipping around and knocking Kevin's opponent's feet out from under him.

"I know _you_," Tron told him…

Right as the hologram Beck was charging flickered out.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" the Child Basic protested.

"Beck…Beta…" Tron grunted, clutching at his side and falling to the floor with a groan of pain.

"TRON!" both boys screamed, racing over to the fallen hero.

Beck carefully turned the Monitor over…exposing the dark, blackened scar that twisted across his face…

And it was growing.

"Beta…get the healing chamber prepped," Beck ordered, "Hurry!"

Kevin sprang to his feet and sprinted off out of the room while Beck carefully picked up Tron and slung the wounded, unconscious Monitor's arm around his shoulders and staggered to the healing chamber.

"Help me get him in," Beck said and both boys helped push Tron's limp form into the soft white liquid.

Beck skidded over to the controls and started messing with them.

**"Plasma density: 64%."**

"C'mon…" Beck pleaded, turning the controls up, "Hang on, Tron…"

"Beck…" Kevin started, "It's _growing_!"

**"Full system collapse: Imminent."**

"_I KNOW THAT!"_ Beck roared both at Kevin and at the Grid, before muttering to himself, "Think, Beck, _think_!"

He turned the power up as high as it could go.

**"Power: Increasing."**

Beck ran over next to his cousin, banging his fists on the healing chamber.

"Don't give up, Tron!" Beck yelled, starting to get hysterical, "You can do it! FIGHT!"

He had lost Able…he was _not_ going to lose Tron too!

**"Warning: Power consumption reaching red zone."**

Kevin gave a shuddering breath as he knelt down, light streaming off his body into the Grid.

_"Don't let him die…"_ Kevin begged as Beck raced back to the controls and started lowering the power levels, _"Please, I've lost him once…don't make me lose him permanently,"_

He was so tired…he fell to the floor right as the tank exploded, sending glass everywhere while Tron was sent sprawling to the floor.

"TRON!" Beck shrieked, both he and Kevin getting to their feet and racing to the pitifully groaning Monitor laying on the floor.

He gingerly lifted Tron so that he wasn't lying on the glass strewn floor.

"Hey…" he started.

"It's no use," Tron groaned.

"Don't say that," Beck ordered, "We'll build a stronger tank,"

"It won't make a difference Beck, I'm…I'm…_dying_," Tron whispered, dread and fear racing through his core as his voice cracked, "The damage done to me by Cyrus was far more extensive than I first thought. It's compromised my healing ability…I-I can't fight this off anymore…The virus is…eating me alive…"

He gave a grunt of pain while Beck's eyes hardened.

"Well I won't let it! I won't lose you and Able both!" he growled stubbornly as he tried to help Tron to his feet only to have the Monitor's feet slide out from under him.

"Agh, Beck I can't be saved," Tron murmured, "We need to prepare for the inevitable…"

"How much time do you have left," Kevin demanded.

Tron turned his half-blind gaze on the young ISO.

"Two cycles…maybe three at most,"

_"Two or three weeks?"_ Kevin thought, _"No…nononono _no!_"_

Tron put a trembling hand on his son's shoulder.

"_You_ are…Tron…now…" the Monitor coughed, "The Uprising depends on it…"

Beck grabbed the shaking hand and held onto it, his shoulders trembling as his breaths came out.

"Don't leave me…please…" Beck pleaded, "I've lost…I can't…"

"Beck…you are _ready_," Tron stated, "You're strong…both mentally and physically, you're brave, you're kind, and you're the brightest mind that I have ever seen. You'll do big things. I know you will. You're special, Beck,"

Beck gave a wince as he held a hand to his head.

"Let no one make you feel inferior because you are _mine_ and they can't take that away from you," he whispered.

Tron's gaze shot to him.

"What…did you say?" he breathed, "Where…did you…hear that?!"

"Just…came to me…"

Kevin and Tron shared a quick, knowing look before Kevin put his hand on Tron's shoulder, sending a tiny bit of energy coursing through the wounded Monitor. He then turned to Beck.

"I hate to say this, Beck…but we have to go. Mara's already a loose cannon…"

"Do we have to?" Beck asked, eyes pleading as he held his father's hand.

"'Fraid so, buddy,"

"Go…" Tron ordered weakly, "I'll…I'll be fine…"

He gave a weak laugh.

"As fine as I can be,"

Beck gave a sad nod and both boys picked the Monitor up, Kevin finding something that would function as a wheelchair, and set Tron down in the chair before leaving.

As soon as Beck and Kevin left, the Protector began to tremble. He was dying, there was nothing to stop it. He had known it when they came back here, the trip through the laser had irritated the scars again and re-opened them. He wouldn't see Beck's memories restored, he wouldn't see Yori again, he wouldn't see Clu and Dyson derezzed for their crimes, or feel the sun on his face.

It was…over…

And Tron wept.

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

"Able left a will for us," Kevin said, bringing Beck and Mara into the old Mechanic's office, "He gave you, me, and Beck each a file on this Disk. I'm surprised he left me anything because of all of you guys…I'm the one who knew him the least amount of time,"

"You made an impression on him," Beck told him, "You have that way with Programs,"

Kevin gave him a sad smile before handing Mara the Disk and she pulled up her file.

"I already know what he left me," he shrugged, "I took a look at my file, right Bit?"

_"Yes!"_ Bit chirped, zipping around Kevin's head.

"Able knew how much I liked the little guy and how he liked me…" Kevin explained to a curious Beck, "So…Bit's mine,"

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

"Glad it's going to someone who'll care for it," Beck said with a sad smile…right as Mara dropped the Disk, "Mara?"

"He…he left me this…" Mara breathed.

"Left what?" Kevin asked.

She looked at both boys.

"The garage is mine,"

Beck gave her a pained smile.

"You deserve it, Mara, if that incident with the tanks isn't proof enough then I don't know what is," he said, reaching for the Disk, "Can…can I have some time alone?"

Both Basic and ISO nodded and they walked out, Bit bobbing closely behind Kevin.

Beck shut the door and pulled up his file, Able's form flickered above the Disk.

_"Beck, if you're listening to this…I hate to say it but I guess I'm dead. I just…have this feeling that I'm not gonna be on the system much longer. Now I know that you're going to be upset and unhappy…but I guess that's how things have to be._

_"You've grown so much since I found you…actually no, that's not true. I _didn't_ find you. You were brought to me. And I almost bet you can guess who did. In fact…you've been training with him since Bodhi died. Tron brought you to me, saying that he wanted me to take care of you…that you were special. Well, you are._

_"Beck, you're not like the others. You don't _have_ a User. You _are_ a Basic…just not a normal Basic. You're actually like Dash and Copper, you're a Child Basic."_

Beck blinked rapidly. A _Child Basic_? _Him_!? That wasn't possible! If he _were_ a Child Basic…

Who were his parents?

And why didn't he remember them?

_"Now I know what you're thinking…you want to know who your parents are, well, I can't tell you, Beck. I made a promise to your father and even in death, I'm going to keep it. Heh, I'm sure your father would find a way to reach me wherever it is we Programs go when we die and shake me…possibly derezzing me again. I can't give you their names…but I can tell you about them."_

"Please…" Beck begged.

_"Your mother is possibly one of the most beautiful Basics I know, she's very kind, very gentle and has this long blond hair that goes past her shoulders. She has a habit of being extremely stubborn and has a pouting look that apparently _you_ inherited. It's pretty much irresistible. Now your father…Users, Beck, you look so much like him its uncanny. You act a lot like him as well. He's very protective of you…he hated that he had to give you up, but it was to protect you. Your father, I know for sure, is alive. Your mother, I honestly could not tell you if she was alive or not._

_"But I can't say much more. That's all I can give you. For advice on that, I mean. I _can_ give you something physical…something to remember me by. All I ask is that you don't _break_ it…like you have the other six batons I gave you,"_

Beck's eyes widened.

He didn't…!

_"I'm giving you _the_ baton. My Encom 786…I know you've been dying to give it a test-drive but _that_ is the reason why I never did…you've broken every baton I've given you…"_

The hologram gave a laugh.

_"According to Tron…most of them were by accident…most of them. Just…don't break this one. It's the only one like it left on the Grid. I got it off of a Black Guard in a game…said it was the one that he had confiscated off of a Stray…and that that Stray got it from the Son of Flynn himself. This bike, Beck, was the one that Flynn designed and rode. Take good care of it."_

"I will," Beck promised, closing his eyes.

_"I know you know where my standing point is on you being the Renegade, Beck. But I've fought alongside Tron for many cycles…I know his style, know his tactics. He can be very dangerous when roused…and sometimes Programs get hurt. But I do know this. He would _never_ hurt you. He won't admit it…at least not aloud…but he treats you like a son. You're, for lack of a better term, his son. He cares deeply for you…you should have _seen_ the row we got into when I confronted him about you. He was _not_ going to give you up. I don't know how much longer he has left…but I'm advising you…don't spend it being angry with him. He's lost just as much as you have…maybe even more. I hope, with every strand of code in my body, that you, Tron, and your Revolution succeed and that you derezz the tyrant who's caused us all this grief. Well…goodbye, Beck,"_

The hologram shut off and Beck didn't even realize he was crying until he saw the tear splash down on the darkened Disk's outer rim.

"I won't let you down Able," he murmured, getting up, setting the Disk on the desk and then walking towards Able's locker.

He looked at the locker and then the one beside it that bore Bodhi's name.

The Child Basic gave a sad sigh and opened the locker, picking up a few of Able's things…and the baton…and putting them in a box. He picked up the picture of him, Zed, Mara, and Able and stared at it. He felt his eyes burn and he set the picture back down, closing the locker.

Beck looked up…and saw Able's calm face behind him. The young Monitor gave a slight scream and dropped the box as he whirled around only to face Zed.

"Sorry," Zed apologized, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Beck sighed, "I thought I could do this…but now I'm not so sure I'm ready,"

"What's the rush?" Zed shrugged, picking up the stuff that Beck had dropped, "Able's locker can wait…When the time is right…you'll know it,"

He started putting Able's things back in the locker and Beck took the baton back.

"In the meantime…it'll be like Able's still here…like he's…watching over us…"

Beck looked at his friend, giving a smile.

"Thanks, Zed," he murmured.

"Any time," Zed replied with a sad smile, "He gave you the baton?"

Beck looked down at the white object.

"Yeah…he thought I'd put it to good use,"

"And knowing you, you'll probably break it…"

"Users, Zed, you sound just like him,"

The boys both gave a short laugh before the Grid announced the shift was over.

"See ya later," Zed called.

"Yeah…see ya,"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Beck walked out of the garage and started to walk down the alley. First his father, then Able, now Tron…why was it that the ones he saw as father-figures always had to either die or disappear?

He wasn't in a good mood, frazzling his Monitor's abilities, and it only got worse when a force slammed into him from behind, ramming him against a wall while a Disk pinned itself at his throat.

"Your Disk or your life," the Program growled.

Beck twisted around, forcing the Program to the wall.

"You were saying?" Beck asked.

The Program pushed him backwards and charged at him, leaping upwards to tackle Beck. The Child Basic hit the ground, but used momentum to kick the other Program away from him before getting up to his feet.

The ambusher started laughing and Beck gave a dark snarl.

"You think that's _funny_?" he growled, taking out his Disk and activating it, "Get up and I'll show you what _hilarious_ feels like!"

He was _not_ in the mood for games.

"You haven't lost a step, have you?" the Program asked, getting up, "You're still the best I ever fought beside,"

"Do I _know_ you?" Beck asked.

The Program derezzed his mask, revealing…

"Cutler!" Beck grinned.

"It's good to see you old friend," Cutler smiled, coming forwards.

"It's good to see _you_!" Beck laughed, putting a hand on Cutler's shoulder, "What are you doing in Argon?"

"I came here to warn you," Cutler said in all seriousness, "Clu's on his way with a powerful new weapon. But _I_ know how to stop him,"

"How?"

**_"Enemy!" _**the Grid's voice screeched and Beck jumped back as Cutler pushed him back behind a corner as sentries walked by.

"Not here," Cutler said softly, "You need to get word to Tron. Tell him I know how we can ambush Clu. Tell him to meet me at the docks at the start of next cycle,"

"Will do," Beck nodded, and Cutler gave him a bright grin.

"I hope to see you soon," Cutler nodded, "Goodbye, Beck,"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Beck waited in the shadow of the docks for Cutler. He watched as the veteran walked out into the open, waiting. Beck took out the white Disk and attached it to his own before replacing it on his back, armor shimmering white as he did.

He got up and started forwards, coming to a stop behind his friend.

"Right on time, Cutler," he started, making Cutler jump and whip around.

"Tron!" he smiled as Beck patted his shoulder and walked towards the docks.

"Beck told me you were back in Argon, I'm glad," the Child Basic continued, "The resistance needs more Programs like yourself. Now let's talk about this ambush you've planned."

There was a pause and the Grid gave a violent shake.

**_"Traitor! Enemy! Beware!"_**

"Of course. It's simple really," Cutler began as Beck slowly and warily turned around…

Right as the crates burst open, revealing Black Guard upon Black Guard…and Cutler's circuits surged _scarlet_.

"No…" Beck breathed.

"It all starts, with your surrender," Cutler finished as the Guards stalked forwards.

"Clu Repurposed you…" Beck started.

"Clu showed me the _light_," Cutler corrected.

Beck's systems kicked into overdrive as he balanced himself on his toes, ready to run. The world slowed down and he could see every Disk lighting up with agonizing slowness.

"It's time to come home, Tron," Cutler continued.

Beck gave a low growl and backed up.

"You don't have to die," Cutler finished.

Beck gave a feral grin as he straightened.

"At least we agree on something," he stated…and he fell backwards off the dock, rezzing his jet as he fell.

The young Monitor started towards the open Sea…when something black, gold and _massive_ burst out of the water. Beck urged his jet higher and higher.

"Climb…_climb_!" he begged…and then his engine blew out, stalling the craft and sending it plummeting towards the Sea.

He hit the water and shot towards the docks, bursting out of the water as he reached them and shooting straight upwards, showing Cutler and his men with water.

Beck shot towards the mountains, looking over his shoulder to see if they were following him…they were.

One of the jets flew next to him, but Beck arced over him, unsheathing his Disk and hurling it at the front of the jet, derezzing it and making the Guard hit the water.

He held out his hand, the Disk bursting out of the water, slicing through another jet's wing, and returning to its master's hand.

**_"Incoming!"_**

Beck wrenched the controls to the side, dodging shots that were fired on him from behind…right as the jet firing at him blew up.

Horror washed through the young Monitor. Cutler derezzed one of his own men…the Cutler he knew wouldn't…

He shook his head.

"The Cutler you knew is gone, Beck," he berated himself as he shot into a crevice.

He wove in between the rock formations like he had been flying through them all his life, he heard a jet hitting stone and exploding and he gave a grim smile.

_"One down, two to go,"_

He saw the two jets behind him swooping upwards right as rock crashed down into the ravine. Beck dodged the first one, shooting up into the open as the second slab fell. As soon as he cleared the ridge, they shot at him again, shooting out his wing and derezzing the jet.

Beck yelped, falling onto another jet. He grabbed the pilot and they grappled with one another until Beck managed to throw him out into the Sea, taking over the jet.

_"Two down, one to go,"_

He shot towards the ravine again, _this_ time activating his lightribbon and shooting upwards, letting the Guard's jet behind him derezz as it slammed into the ribbon.

_"And then there were none,"_ Beck thought dryly, racing towards freedom…

Only to see the massive Recognizer in front of him. Beck derezzed the jet into its baton form, skidding to a halt right before the machine.

_"Enough!"_ Cutler's voice boomed.

"You won't take me alive Cutler!" Beck snarled as he took out his Disk, amber-red eyes blazing angrily as his growl rumbled through the air.

_"As I said before…I expect you to surrender,"_

"And _why_ would I do _that_?" Beck snapped.

_"Because you're dying,"_

Beck froze. How did he know Tron was…

_"We all know you're hiding a face full of scars under that mask of yours," _Cutler continued, _"Which is why Clu sent me here with this machine. To save you. We can heal you, Tron. All you need to do is join me,"_

"Don't count on it," Beck snarled.

_"Come to the docks when you change your mind!"_ Cutler called as the Recognizer started away, _"I'll be waiting_!"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

"So mister tall, dark, and creepy wants to heal Tron, right?" Kevin asked as he and Beck worked on trying to sterilize their injured family member's wounds.

"That's what Cutler said," Beck nodded, "But why Clu would want that is _beyond_ me, I would have thought he'd want you to die. But is Cutler telling the truth? Can he really save you?"

"If that machine is what I fear it is…" Tron started tiredly, "A…Mobile…Repurposing Unit…"

"Wait," Kevin protested, "He's going to save you by turning you into one of his _drones_?!"

He nearly added 'again' but decided against it.

"All Programs must be wiped clean before Repurposing can begin," Tron told him, "When the machine extracts my existing code…It will also extract the virus that damaged it,"

"But…" Beck started, a crazy, insane idea forming, "What if I interrupted the procedure right there? Would you be ok?"

The cousins took the sterilizing tubes off their uncle and put the chair he was on in its upright position.

"Possibly…" Tron stated warily.

"Then we need to try," Beck said stubbornly.

"If you don't get me out in time, I will become Clu's greatest weapon against you…" Tron sighed.

"But if I _do_ you'll be at full strength!" Beck continued, getting excited, "You'll be Clu's worst _nightmare_!"

He turned towards his father.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

Tron looked at his son, a faint smile gracing his scarred face.

"You're beginning to sound like _me_," he chuckled…and then started coughing again.

The boys came to their family member, trying to get him to stop.

"So this is what we do," Beck started, "While Tron's on the ship, I'll be making my way towards him to get him free,"

"What am I gonna do? Just sit there and twiddle my thumbs?" Kevin demanded.

_"You're_ going to the garage to keep suspicions down," Beck growled, "Mara's getting edgy and with the _both_ of us gone…we'll be lucky if we _have _a job,"

"But…!"

"Beta…" Tron growled, fixing him with a blued amber glare, "He is the leader now…listen to him,"

"_Fine_," he huffed, crossing his arms.

Tron looked at Beck.

"Go get ready, I need to speak with Beta…alone,"

Beck gave a slow nod and walked to the next room while Kevin put a hand on Tron's shoulder, noticing that the Monitor was shaking badly.

"…You're afraid aren't you?"

Tron gave a shuddering sigh.

"More than you'll ever know," Tron said sadly, "But I want to do this…I _have_ to do this. It is the _only_ way I will be able to see Beck restored…see him remember me. It's eating me alive just like this virus is,"

"You realize that if he doesn't get you out, you _will_ be Rinzler, and you'll cease to be Tron…for good,"

"If it means I get to live to see him remember then so be it," Tron growled stubbornly, "I will not die knowing that Beck does not remember who he is,"

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

"Stop, I'm done talking about it!" Mara sighed, turning to face Zed and Kevin, and Bit who was hovering over Kevin's shoulder, "The Renegade is responsible for Able's death. You _can't_ change my mind, Zed,"

"But according to _you_, Tron is the Renegade!" Zed protested.

_"Yes!"_

"Zed and Bit're right," Kevin said, "Why would _Tron _kidnap us? We're on his side,"

Mara slammed her fists on the piece of machinery she was working on, whirling on both boys.

"It makes _no_ sense, ok?" she snarled, "But even _if_ you're right…even if it _wasn't_ the Renegade who kidnapped us…Able is _still_ _gone_ because Tron, or the Renegade, or _whatever_ he wants to call himself didn't come to his rescue!"

Kevin saw tears streaming down Mara's cheeks.

"_That's_ what makes him responsible, Beta!" she snapped, "And I-I just won't forgive and forget…Not this time. Able's memory deserves better than that,"

Kevin put his hand on Mara's shoulder, drawing her into an embrace.

"I didn't know him as well as you guys…but you're right…" he said, "But I don't agree with _everything_ you said. I still think that he was trying to get there,"

"You think what you want to think," Mara growled, coming out of Kevin's embrace.

There was a low rumbling sound and Kevin looked up.

"Recognizers," he stated as one landed in the garage, "I _hate_ Recognizers,"

He saw Pavel and a bunch of sentries coming off the ship stalking forwards.

"And ya know what…I _really_ hate that guy," Kevin growled as Bit gave a startled _'No!'_ and zipped into Able's office.

"I'm all broken up inside over your loss," Pavel said with mock sympathy.

_"Sure_ you are," Kevin deadpanned.

"_Beta_!" Zed hissed.

"But time to move on," Pavel purred, pushing past Kevin.

The Grid gave a light shake and lightning danced subtly around Kevin's fingers.

"In light of recent unrests, this repair facility is now under military control!" Pavel yelled raising his arms, "Welcome to my house of pain!"

"But…Able gave it to me…" Mara breathed.

"Well now it belongs to _me_," Pavel smirked, "I'll be in my office,"

He stalked into Able's office and Kevin's eyes widened as he saw Bit zipping around worriedly as Pavel set down.

_"No…no! No! No! NO! NO! NONONONONONO!"_

"SHUT UP!" Pavel screeched, taking out his Disk and…slashing it through Bit.

Kevin gave a pain-filled roar and leapt forwards as Bit's voxels hit the floor. Zed and Mara caught him before the young ISO User could do some real damage.

"Somebody clean this mess up," Pavel sneered.

Link shot towards the office but Kevin caught him by the Disk dock.

"Let me," he growled through gritted teeth as he stalked forwards.

He came into the room as Pavel sat back down. Kevin fought to keep the rage that fueled his power under control, but he did feel a little bit of lightning sparking from his fingertips as he scooped the voxels of his little companion up in his arms.

_"You'll get yours, Pavel,"_ Kevin thought bitterly as he glared at the Program, _"I swear I'll pay you back in kind or my name isn't Kevin Flynn,"_

He finished picking the voxels up and he started towards his room.

"Beta?" Mara asked.

"Leave me," Kevin growled, "I…"

He stopped as the voxels in his hands started vibrating and shimmering. What was going on?

Kevin started towards his and Beck's room, slamming to door shut and placing the voxels on his bed. Heat and light rushed through the young ISO and through his hands, sparking over the Bit's remains…and they started reforming into a familiar shape.

"Bit?" Kevin murmured, bracing himself on his bed.

He was _so_ tired…

_"Yes!"_

And Kevin gave a smile before crashing.

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Tron braced himself against the crates, watching as Beck sprinted across them, finally coming to a rest on top of the Recognizer.

_It's now or never, Tron_.

_"You do realize that if this works, you will be gone, Rinzler,"_

_I'd rather we live. If at least one of us gets to see him restored…it is good enough for me._

Tron gave a nod and rezzed his mask, groaning as he straightened and then steeled himself, striding towards the Guards standing in line.

He came to a stop and derezzed his mask, turning his half blind gaze to the cockpit of the Recognizer.

"Cutler!" he snarled, voice cutting through the air like a whip…seeming like two voices instead of one.

**_"Behind!"_**

Tron slowly turned around and faced the traitor.

"You've made the right choice, Tron," Cutler hummed, coming up behind the Monitor, "And by the looks of it, just in time,"

He put a hand on Tron's shoulder.

"Perfection awaits you," Cutler finished.

Tron gave a low, rumbling snarl, eyes flickering amber in warning.

"Perfection…perhaps corruption is more like it," Rinzler growled before letting Tron take control once more.

He looked up at the top of the Recognizer, catching a glimpse of Beck.

_"Stay safe, my son,"_

Cutler led the Monitor into the Repurposing room.

"In here," he said, gesturing to a glass tube.

Tron gave a convulsive shudder as he saw the tube and he started backing away. The Black Guards grabbed his arms and started forcing him towards the tube.

_Calm yourself._

_"Breathe, just _breathe_…"_ Tron told himself, _"Breathe…it's not for us…"_

_It's for Beck._

He heard the Rectifier start and his fingers twitched, tapping a timer on the palm of his hand.

It was time.

He felt his Disks getting removed and lifting into the air above his head. No…no! He felt his mind wiping, everything that made him Tron was slipping…NO! He grasped at his memories, the precious ones that were comprised of his son, of his wife, his life…

But his hands lifted, reaching for the Disk, calling…

And everything exploded into white light.

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Beck fought his way through the Guards, hurling his Disk into a pipe and releasing spouts of steam and blinding the guards…

And he struck.

The young Monitor attacked, taking out Guard after Guard, watching as the light on his forearm lit red.

He was out of time!

Beck gave a yell slamming the last Guard's head into the door controls, forcing them to open. Beck ran in just to see his father, arms raised, eyes blank white…and receiving a spiraling amber-red code that was getting ready to enter his forehead.

"TRON!" Beck screamed.

**_"Behind you!"_**

Beck acted without thinking, flipping the Guard over his shoulder and sending him crashing into the Repurposing tube, shattering the glass and sending Tron sprawling to the ground.

**_"Behind!"_**

Beck whirled around, kicking and scratching as multiple Guards came at him. But there were too many, he collapsed under their weight. He looked towards his father's still motionless form. Had he gotten there in time? Did he save him?

The Guards pulled him up just to face Cutler.

"And you must be the Renegade," Cutler hummed, grabbing Beck's shoulder and rearing his fist back.

"WAIT!" a low, growling baritone voice ordered, cutting through the air like a whip.

Beck's core froze as he saw the dark, red-amber gaze in his father's smooth face as Tron stalked forwards.

"He's _mine_," Tron growled, grabbing Beck by the shoulder and slamming him against the wall.

"Tron…" Beck gasped, pleading.

The Monitor's eyes flickered blue and sparked gently as he gave a small, roguish grin.

"It's me," he reassured Beck, "I'm ok,"

Beck gave a matching grin, pressing a collapsed staff into his father's hand…and Tron spun around, slamming it into the nearest Guard.

He rushed forwards, ramming the staff into a Guard and flipping him over his shoulder while cracking another Guard over the head.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy?" Beck asked, smacking a Guard with the side of his Disk.

"This _is_ me taking it easy," Tron chuckled, jabbing the staff into the midsection of the last Guard.

Both father and son looked at each other and then at the exit.

"C'mon," Beck called, nodding his head at the exit, "This way,"

They charged into the hallway with more Guards on their heels. Beck paused, Disk at ready…when Tron shoved him out of the room and shut the door.

"TRON!" Beck screamed, banging on the door while the Monitor gave a very cheeky grin.

He turned around to face the Guards.

"Good news, I'm healed," Tron announced with a smirk, "Bad news…"

His eyes flicked red-amber.

"_I'm_ healed," Rinzler purred.

And he charged forwards with a war cry.

Beck watched in slight awe and worry as Tron seemed to whirl around the hall, the staff spinning like a chopper blade…

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tron shrieked as my vision flickered._

_One eye flashed blue the other staying amber…and he attacked the remaining men, slamming the pipes that he wielded into their bodies with reckless abandon, hearing bone crunch under his power, hearing yells of pain, seeing blood from one gang member's nose flow over his fingers as Tron slammed the pipe across his face._

_They gave up and ran, screaming. _

_Tron dropped the pipes, running to me and cradling me in his arms. A heartbroken howl ripped from his throat as the amber eye turned back to blue._

_Tron scrambled for a small black object, his fingers shakily hitting the button…_

"Tron…is everything ok?"_ a voice that sounded like Tron's asked._

_"B-Beck…hurt…h-help…A-Arcade…" Tron cried, voice cracking, "A-Alan-One, p-please!"_

"We'll be right there, don't move," _The voice…Alan-One…ordered, "_Sam, Yori let's go!"

_He hung up and Tron held me close, stroking my hair._

_"It's ok, y-you're going to b-be ok," he stammered softly, ignoring the blood that stained his fingers._

Beck groaned, barely seeing Cutler's reflection in the window behind him.

"Where are _you_ going?" Cutler snarled, "We can Repurpose you too!"

_"Not on your life_!" Beck thought angrily as he dodged the Disk that slammed into the door's window.

The two fought, Cutler driving Beck towards the blades that helped bring energy to the ship. Beck slashed at the traitor…right as Cutler kicked him, knocking him to the ground next to the blades. Cutler placed his foot on Beck's chest and shoved him towards the blades, letting each one yank the Child Basic's head back, scratching his helmet with each blade.

"You're fighting on the wrong side!" Beck yelled, trying to reach out to his friend, "The Revolution needs you!"

"You're right!" Cutler sneered, "But it's _Clu's_ Revolution, not _yours_. So long, Renegade…it's been real…"

He raised his Disk and Beck derezzed his mask, exposing his face.

"CUTLER! _WAKE UP!_" Beck shrieked.

Suddenly, Cutler's eyes widened and he staggered back, screeching in pain as he grabbed his head…

And his circuits surged white.

"Beck?" Cutler asked before groaning and holding his head as his circuits flickered back and forth between red and white, "What's _happening_ to me?"

Beck heard the door slam shut and Tron's footsteps neared right as Cutler let out and ear-piercing shriek.

"You're rejecting your Repurposing," Beck told him, "Remember who you are!"

Cutler's circuits flared red, and he shakily held up a grenade.

"Stay back, _both of you_," Cutler snarled.

"Beck…_don't_…" Tron warned, eyes flicking blue once more.

"Clu demands your deletion," Cutler stuttered, "Clu…demands…agh!"

"Fight it Cutler!" Beck ordered, reaching out to his friend once again.

"I…I _can't_," Cutler whimpered, eyes locking onto the father and son once more.

"Beck! We're running out of _time_!" Tron started.

"I…I'm _sorry_…Beck…" Cutler apologized.

And he threw himself over the side of the railing.

"NO!" Beck screamed, lunging forwards and grabbing Cutler's hand.

"Beck, we need to go _now_," Tron said gently.

"No!" Beck snarled, "I can _save_ him!"

"Beck…" Cutler's voice begged, "Please…let go! Let me go…"

"No,"

Cutler's other red-lit hand reached up, grabbing Beck's arm, his fingernails raking down the black armor and making thin sapphire gashes.

It flared back to white and Cutler's dark gaze turned pleading.

"End me," he begged, "_Please_!"

He gave a scream and his circuits flared red once more. Beck tried prying the bomb from Cutler's grip but was failing. Cutler gave a laugh that made even Rinzler's code recoil from the sound.

"I'm sorry," Beck breathed…and he let go.

Tron helped his son to his feet and pulled him close…right as the bomb detonated, separating the two from one another as the Recognizer crashed.

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Kevin had recovered from his rerezzing incident not long after he had performed it. All he knew…was that he was _not_ going to be attempting that any time soon.

He put that under his list of 'things to do only as a last resort'. It was right up there with the lightning trick.

The young ISO had ordered Bit to stay in his and Beck's quarters until Kevin said it was ok for it to come out. He wasn't quite ready to reveal himself as a User yet.

He, Zed and Mara were working hard on a lightcycle…while Kevin pulled a few hijinks on Pavel, manipulating the Grid just a little bit by making Her buckle upwards slightly, making Pavel trip…or sliding a few panels over so that Pavel ran into something.

He was going to make that Program's run-time _miserable_ for what he did to Bit and to everyone in the garage.

Kevin was so caught up in his mischief that when the massive explosion rocked the Grid, he jumped (to him anyway) a mile high as the Recognizer crashed right in front of the garage.

"C'mon!" Zed yelled, getting to his feet and running towards the wreckage, taking most of the employees with him, much to Pavel's dislike.

_"Beck…Uncle Tron…_please_ be alright!"_ Kevin begged mentally as he ran.

* * *

01010100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100

* * *

Tron hit the ground hard, howling in pain as metal fell on top of his legs, pinning him. Beck was buried under the metal, he managed to free his arm and cut his way through the metal entrapping him. He staggered to his feet and started looking for his father…

"Beck!"

Beck's head whipped around to see a flash of white in a sea of black and gold. He raced forwards to see Tron hacking at the large hunk of metal pinning his legs.

"Can you get free?" Beck asked, starting to shove on the metal.

"I've almost got it…" Tron growled, "I just need more _time_!"

They both froze as voices came their way.

"We don't have time," Beck stated, turning to Tron, "Give me the Disk…it's Tron they're after. I'll lead them away while you get free,"

Tron looked at his son carefully…but he pried off the white Disk half anyway and handed it to his son.

Beck attached it to his Disk and replaced it on his back, armor shimmering white as he rezzed his mask and bolted.

The Child Basic walked around a corner, acting like he didn't want to be seen…and a spotlight hit him.

"Hold it right there!" a sentry yelled and Beck bolted again, climbing up and down the wreckage with the Guards behind him.

**_"Behind you!"_**

Beck turned around just to receive a blow to the gut. He struck back, blocking another hit…but tumbled down the wreckage a ways.

"Hey everyone! Check it out!" he heard Dash call out.

The Guards came at him again, hitting him and kicking him. Beck finally had enough and shoved one away, knocking him out as he hit his head on a piece of wreckage, before kicking the other one off the wreckage down into the crowd. He stood upright, breathing hard as he looked at his coworkers and…

"Idiots!" Pavel screamed, "WHY AREN'T YOU DEREZZING HIM!"

Beck took out his Disk, ready to fight back as the sentries came at him…

And then they stopped.

For two Programs stood in their way.

"If you want _Tron_," Mara snarled, unsheathing her Disk.

"You'll have to go through _me_," Kevin finished, his own Disk blazing with white hot lightning.

"Will someone just kill them already?" Pavel growled.

"And me," Zed added, coming up and adding his Disk.

"Me too," another said.

"And me," Dash and Copper growled, the twins' Disks lighting up in unison.

More and more Programs joined the band…until all of the Mechanics…even Bartik and Hopper…stood, Disks at ready, in front of Beck, defending him.

"From now on, we protect each other," Mara continued, her voice ringing clear with the authority that sounded so much like Able's, "Tell your boss…we're _done_ letting one Program fight our battles,"

"Welcome to the house of pain," Zed grinned.

Pavel stared at the Mechanics, scrambling backwards.

"YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" he screeched…and he bolted.

Beck limped back up to his father and stood by his side. Tron gave his son a proud smile before looking at the group below them.

"The Uprising has begun," Tron stated.

Kevin climbed up the wreckage, eyes wide with slight fear.

"Beta…what's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Someone's coming…" Kevin stammered, "It…It feels familiar…but I…"

Suddenly, both Monitor's fell to their knees, hands on their heads from the scream given off by the Grid.

**_"MURDERER! TRAITOR! DEFILER! MURDERED MY CHILDREN! HURT MY CHAMPIONS! HURT THE ELDEST'S LITTLE ONE! LIAR! MURDERER! TRAITOR!"_**

Tron's eyes blazed amber for a few brief seconds as he turned towards the Sea.

"Clu,"

**So Beck knows that he's special and _why_. He knows Kev's an ISO, but not a User, and having the two train together would be just too much fun. _Yes_, Rinzler is still alive...I think that Tron got a little of the code back in the show...which would send him down the slippery slope into becoming Rinzler. And Bit...I couldn't just leave it dead. Pavel, you monster! I was shocked (by the suddenness, not the actual deed because it's _Pavel_) when they derezzed Bit. I'm with Jeff Bridges on this one, Bit is just too cute. **

**And I know you guys have been asking about this..._yes_ I am continuing on. I've got some big twists coming in (a certain User, a certain Program(s)...) and of course, we've got to get the little family back together again! So off to uncharted waters!**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	39. Repurposed

**And now we start sailing into uncharted waters. I really hope you guys like this...I apologize for the shortness, but I'm not working off the show anymore and I thought the ending was...too good to be written past.  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

**_"adfasdfa"_** -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 39

Repurposed

"You ready for this?" Beck asked, turning towards his cousin.

"As I'll ever be," Kevin growled, voice distorted from his own mask.

He didn't even look like himself anymore, well, not his armor anyway. The young ISO's armor now covered every inch of him instead of baring his arms. He remembered _why_ exactly he did it.

If Clu was scared of Tron…he'd be _terrified_ of this Program…

_"Tron, what did Anon look like?"_

_"Like you, why?"_

_"I _meant_ his armor,"_

_"…You want to frighten Clu with another ghost from his past, don't you,"_

_"Well, _yeah_!"_

"Let's get this over with," Kevin, the new Anon, started, getting up.

Ever since Clu came to Argon, the cousins were wreaking havoc on the Admin…much to their, and Tron's, amusement and to Clu's annoyance. The problem with having Tron healed and having the other two Renegades running around the city was that Tesler's guards couldn't catch them. They were too quick and struck hard and fast at whatever they did.

Today, they were sneaking inside the armory and making off with some experimental technology as well as blowing it sky high.

In other words…they were going after the Upgrade Disk.

Both Tron and Beck were leery towards having it in their possession once again…but they figured that as long as neither one of them put it on…waking up the Rinzler part in both their codes…they would be fine.

Oh…and that they kept it off Kevin's back as well. The young User was powerful enough…no need to add a Monitor's agility and strength to it.

The boys kept to the shadows, Kevin fingered the smoke grenades strapped to his waist as he watched the Guards go back and forth.

"Are you _sure_ I can't smoke 'em out?" Kevin asked.

"For the _last_ time, Beta, _no_!" Beck growled, "We're only using the smoke grenades if we _absolutely_ have to,"

"You sound like y…Tron," Kevin growled back, almost saying 'your dad'.

"There's a reason for that," Beck retorted, gesturing down at his white armor.

"Just…just _go_!" Kevin sighed, shaking his head.

Beck shot his cousin a wry smirk under his mask before jumping up to a railing and climbing all the way up into the rafters, sprinting along them with cat-like ease.

"Showoff," Kevin grumbled, dodging through the shadows.

"What took you so long?" Beck asked smugly as Kevin finally made it to the other side of the building.

"Shut up, Tron," Kevin growled.

"Deal with it, Anon,"

Kevin shot him a cold glare and Beck gave a soft chuckle, keying in a code on the door, opening it and stealing inside. Kevin followed him, watching his back as Beck picked up a box…

And he turned it over in his hands…contemplating something…

"Beck!" Kevin hissed, "What are you _doing_?"

Beck jumped like Kevin had prodded him with a staff, turning around and cradling the box in the crook of his arm.

"Sorry…just…thinking…"

"Let's go," Kevin said, turning around, "Before they…"

He bumped into a sentry's staff.

"Find us," he finished in deadpan.

He turned back to Beck.

"_Now_?"

Beck gave a nod.

"Now,"

"Now you see us…" Kevin started, whipping out a smoke grenade and throwing it to the ground, detonating it, "Now you don't!"

And the boys ran for the exit.

They had almost made it when they heard a slow clapping sound.

Beck and Kevin turned around just to see Clu standing there.

"A most impressive display, Renegade," the Admin hummed, "And…my guess is Anon…"

The gold tinted blue eyes narrowed darkly as he glared at Kevin.

"Digging up a ghost from my past…isn't that a little over done?"

"Who said I'm a ghost, _brother_," Kevin growled, derezzing his helmet and revealing the longish blond waves that Clu shared.

Clu took a step back and then tensed, pulling out his Disk.

"If you aren't a ghost, Anon…you soon will be!"

And he threw the Disk.

Beck raced to block the Disk, but Clu's aim was true…and Kevin shrieked as he was hit…

And the room flickered, everything turning white and lighting up.

Kevin sighed as he shook his head and Tron walked forwards.

"I screwed up," the ISO apologized.

"You showed your face," Tron told him, "Beck had to learn the same lesson…_didn't_ you, Beck?"

Beck gave a sheepish nod.

"And _how_ many times did it take you to listen?"

Beck didn't say a word.

"Beck…"

"A lot," Beck admitted grudgingly.

"That's right," Tron said with a nod before turning to Kevin, "Do you want to try again…?"

"Uh uh," Beck growled, shaking his finger at his father, "We're going to work on your rehab. You need to get back into fighting shape,"

"A chance to beat up Tron for all the beatdowns he had those holograms give us?!" Kevin asked excitedly, "We're _sure_ to win!"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110000 01110101 01110010 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100

* * *

"Remind me _never_ to challenge him again," Kevin groaned, sitting on his bed gingerly and nursing the bruises he received.

_"Yes!"_ Bit chirped, zipping around Kevin's head and butting against his upheld hand.

"You think _you_ got it bad?" Beck asked, gasping as he gently lowered himself to the bed, "I've got bruises in places I didn't _know_ could bruise!"

He picked up a small Monome player and started messing around with it, creating a soft, sweet melody that very closely resembled the Adagio…and then Kevin stole it away.

"Hey! That's _mine_!" Beck protested, trying to snatch it back but falling to the floor as he swiped and Kevin held it out of his reach.

"You forget who _made_ it for you?" Kevin teased, settling his own fingers on the keys and playing an odd melody that his mother often tapped out.

Quorra had said she heard it from an old…well, she didn't know how exactly to phrase it, seeing as she never saw her again…friend, he guessed…that patched up one of her friends and herself when they were injured.

Now Kevin knew that it was a Medic Program…but as to who, he didn't know.

He _did_ hope to meet them and tell them thank you for saving his mother's life.

"I _still_ want to know where you learned that," Beck told him, listening to the sound.

"Friend of Mom's," Kevin shrugged and then stopped as he saw Beck's incredulous gaze land on him, "What? C'mon, Beck, I'm a second generation ISO, I _do_ have parents. Only the first generation ISOs were formed _without_ parents,"

"So you're the ISO equivalent of a Child Basic," Beck stated, "Like me,"

Kevin nearly dropped the Monome.

"A _what_!?" he choked.

"Yeah…Able told me," Beck admitted, "Well…in his will,"

"So you know who your parents are," Kevin stated, "Wow, you're taking it well,"

_"Yes!"_

"That's the thing, Able wouldn't tell me," Beck huffed, "But…I think I might know someone who might,"

"Who?"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110000 01110101 01110010 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100

* * *

Giving those boys the shock of their lives had been an enjoyable moment. They weren't expecting Tron to move as fast as he did. The Monitor closed his eyes and let himself rest…

Only to see Rinzler standing easily next to what used to be the healing chamber.

"You're looking better," the Enforcer purred, red-amber eyes halfway closed.

"Same for you,"

"For a few nanos there…I thought Beck wasn't going to show up," Rinzler finally said.

"Why would you be worried about that?" Tron asked, "It would mean you'd have full control and I wouldn't be there to bother you anymore,"

"And I'd be back to being Clu's 'perfect little Rinzler'," Rinzler sneered, snorting, "I'd obey his every word without hesitation. The only thing that kept me from killing Beck and Yori…was that little bit of your code that was still with me. Your compassion for the ones you love kept me…for lack of a better word…sane,"

He ran his hand over the broken edge of the chamber.

"A few times strapped back onto the Rectifier and…it was gone. Never questioned, never fought back, never rebelled, never showed mercy,"

He gave a slight scoff as he studied a broken piece of glass.

"And look where that got me," he growled, throwing the shard to the side in anger.

"You're afraid of becoming that again,"

"Exactly," Rinzler sighed, "And the sad thing is…I don't think we escaped the Repurposing,"

Tron frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Rinzler stayed silent, thinking for a moment.

"Rinzler…"

The red-amber eyes snapped open, fearful.

"We did not escape," he whispered, "We got rid of one virus…only to get another…"

"What are you saying?"

The pain-filled amber gaze snapped up to the steely blue of its twin.

"You're going to die…and I am going insane,"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01110000 01110101 01110010 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Monitor's dream…Tron was lying completely still. Every light in his room was off, save for the steady blue-white glow of his circuits…

Which were slowly but steadily turning a dark red.

**Bwahahaha I am so evil to you guys. I've been _planning_ this since day one...just _seeing_ this moment...and the next chapter...is going to be amazing and sad and epic. Five words: Rinzler vs. Renegade vs. User.  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	40. Rectified

**Ok, so before you all get started I want you to do something for me (that will make reading this chapter _so_ much better). For those of you who have the _Tron Legacy_ soundtrack, I want you to go to the song _Rectifier_ and play it for the last part of this chapter (I'll cue you). For those of you who _don't_ have the soundtrack, you can go to YouTube and find _Rectifier_ and play it while reading this chapter. I wrote that part while listening to it...and believe me, I _never_ listen to that song at night because it could have _easily_ made it on a horror-film (but that's just the inner choir-director/music teacher in me). I got chills. I really did.  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

**_"adfasdfa"_** -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 40

Rectified

He woke up in more pain than he had been in when he had fallen asleep. Multiple error messages flashed before his eyes and he tiredly made his way over to the mirror…

Only to see steel-amber and scarlet-blue before him, watching as every little circuit started darkening to red.

"No…" he whispered, backing away, hand held up as if to ward off the frightening image before him, _"NO!"_

He tripped and fell, sprawling to the floor as he grabbed the leg of his bedside table, grasping it so hard he felt its voxels splinter and crack.

_I am so sorry._

"No, _no_ this can't be happening…" he breathed.

_It's a glitch…it comes without warning. We'll be ok the first few times anyway…one moment you will be you and the next…is the insanity…_

"And…after the first few times…?" he asked, though he had a _pretty_ good idea what would happen.

_Then the insanity takes hold…forever. I am _truly_ sorry, Tron, I am. I wish…_

The Enforcer stopped, and Tron felt a sob trying to escape. Rinzler then spoke one last time.

_I wish I would have been erased._

And then pain shot through his system, setting every pixel ablaze a fiery red-amber as Tron screamed.

* * *

01010010 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100101 01100100

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kevin started, Bit hovering over his shoulder, "Until Mara gets back…_you're_ in charge?"

"Able's chain of command," Beck shrugged, "I've taken care of it before, don't worry,"

"Uh…didn't you blow up half the garage?"

"Shhh!" Beck hissed, clapping his hand over his cousin's mouth, "Mara's got ears everywhere!"

_"Yes!"_ Bit chirped in agreement and Beck gestured to the tiny creature.

"Besides," Beck snorted, "It's not like anything _bad's_ going to happen…"

"Yeah, just wait until Tron needs you,"

"He can go…and he's got _you_ remember?"

"Well…except for the fact I've _barely_ passed the simulations he's thrown at me…and never been in the field by myself,"

"You'll do fine," Beck reassured him.

"Yeah…I guess," Kevin shrugged, turning towards Bit, "Whaddya think, Bit? Think I can can do it?"

_"No!"_

"Who asked you?" Kevin teased, playfully batting at Bit and making it chirp a startled '_No!'_

"Apparently _you_ did," Beck snickered.

_"You betcha!"_

"Aw, shuddup,"

"I didn't know that Bits said more than just 'yes' and 'no'," Beck hummed.

_"Oui! Sí! Oh yeah!"_

"Just…something he's done with me," Kevin shrugged, "I just…don't think I'm ready for the field,"

Beck gave a laugh and put his arm around Kevin's shoulders.

"You'll do fine, believe me, I thought it was hard my first cycle in the field,"

"It's not _that_ I'm worried about,"

"Oh? Then…"

He cut off, eyes going far away and unfocused.

"Beck?" Kevin asked, waving his hand in front of his cousin's face, "Hel-looo! Grid to Beck! HEY!"

He snapped his fingers in front of Beck's face, making the Child Basic jump, blinking rapidly.

"You ok?" Kevin asked.

"Fine…" Beck said slowly, "It's just…She's…been more restless since Clu showed up. Screws up my Sensing,"

"I can see that," Kevin nodded, "So…what…"

"I'm gonna go into the office…Mara said there was some stuff to get done in there…" Beck said, pulling a face and making Kevin laugh as the Child Basic walked off.

"The ol' Tron is still in there," Kevin chuckled.

_"Yes!"_

"He always hated doing paperwork and stuff like that. Preferred working hands on…" Kevin stopped as he heard a low rumble outside.

Everyone in the garage stood up, Disks engaged as a Recognizer landed in front of the garage. True, Clu told Pavel that the Mechanics were just lashing out because they lost someone they all cared about, and reinstated everyone and gave the garage back to Mara…provided they would let the Occupation come in…but the feelings of mutiny and general dislike for the Occupation soldiers was still raw.

"If it's Pavel, I'll derezz the psycho for what he did," Kevin growled.

_"Yes!"_

It…wasn't Pavel.

"Stand down!" Kevin ordered, the User half of him slipping out, making his voice crack across the garage…

And one by one, the Mechanics put away their Disks.

Kevin walked up to Paige as she came down the Recognizer's steps.

"Can I help you," Kevin started, intentionally being cold.

_This_ was the Program who broke his cousin's…heart? Anyway, Kevin wasn't exactly sold with her…no matter _how_ pretty she was…

_"Stop it, Flynn, you've got a girl back home!"_ he berated himself.

"I need to speak with the Program in charge," Paige said.

_"No!"_

"Hush," Kevin told Bit before turning back to Paige, "Mara's not here,"

"Then take me to the second in command,"

"And _why_ would I do that?" Kevin asked, snorting.

Paige's honey colored gaze narrowed.

"Don't mess with me, mechanic," she warned.

"Or you'll _what_?" Kevin snorted, "You don't scare me,"

_"No!"_

"Beta!" Dash hissed, grabbing the ISO's shoulder, "Just take her to him! Then she'll _go_!"

"Fine," Kevin stated, "Follow me,"

They made their way towards the office and Bit zipped inside, whirling around Beck's head as the Child Basic stood.

"Hey, Bit, what's…" Beck stopped as he saw Kevin walk in, "Everything ok, Beta?"

"You've got a visitor," Kevin said, stepping aside and letting Paige walk in.

Immediately, both Programs froze, staring at each other.

"Paige," Beck stated.

"Beck,"

"I'll let you two talk," Kevin said, "C'mon, Bit, we've got some work to do,"

"So _you're_ in charge?" Paige asked.

"Just 'til Mara gets back," Beck dismissed, "Something tells me you aren't here for a friendly visit,"

"You know the drill," Paige shrugged, "Every three cycles, we come in to make sure you mechanics aren't planning anything,"

"Obviously Pavel didn't pass on what happened the last time,"

"He didn't have to," Paige said with a slight smile, "Good shot, by the way,"

Beck gave a wry grin.

"He nearly took Beta's head off…"

"After your friend nearly derezzed him,"

"Pavel derezzed Able's Bit," Beck said sadly, "It was the one thing Beta had left of him. Beta didn't know Able very long…so it was something to remember him by,"

"But he has a new Bit…I just saw it,"

"Beta draws them to him like a magnet. He just has to walk in the vicinity of one and it finds him," Beck shrugged, "But _why_ are _you_ here, Paige,"

The commander gave a sigh.

"Honestly, Clu wants intel…on the Renegade,"

"Like _I'm_ going to give it to him," Beck snorted, sitting on the desk, "Paige, you know me,"

"Unfortunately yes,"

"Ouch, that hurt,"

"Beck," Paige started, "Please, they're getting restless and they want answers. If they don't get them, I'm afraid that they'll start taking the mechanics to the prisons and interrogate them. _Derezz_ them,"

"Even if we _did_ know anything," Beck growled, standing up and looming over her with his six foot three height, "_Why_ would we tell _you_. You've all nearly killed us multiple times. Paige, he's fighting for _us_! He's _protecting _us! He only made himself known after _you_ showed up,"

"You're making him out to be some sort of hero!"

"What is a hero?" Beck asked softly yet with so much steel in his voice that Paige couldn't _help_ but listen, "Someone who is willing to die for what they believe in, someone who is putting the well-being of others above his own. There is no greater prize than that off freedom…"

"Which is what Clu is going to _give_ us!"

"Yeah, tell that to Bodhi, or Rilo, or Lux, or…Cutler…or…" he took a deep shuddering breath, "Or Able. Paige, please…try to see it from a civilian's point of view…not a soldier's. I swear it will be different…"

There was dead silence.

"I took your advice before…and I nearly got derezzed because of it," she said softly.

"Because you used it on Pavel," Beck replied calmly, "Paige, you _know_ he's power hungry and insane…it was a horrible, horrible mistake. I didn't mean for you to use it on him…and I'm sorry,"

Paige looked him straight in the eyes, trying to gage his expression. She had the oddest feeling that he really meant it. But she recoiled as she saw the steely-blue anger that flared to life.

"You have the strangest eyes," she noted, "I've never seen that color before,"

"Brown's a normal color, Paige," Beck snorted, "I know a lot of Programs who have it,"

"Your eyes aren't brown, Beck," she sighed, smirking, "Not anymore anyway. They're blue. A grey-blue no…steel-blue…like the stories say Tron's were,"

She frowned.

"I've never met a Program whose eyes do that…change color like that. Are you ok?"

"I'm not viral," Beck reassured her, "Trust me,"

But he himself wasn't reassured.

She was right on one thing. Tron's eyes were steel-blue, legend had it that Flynn purposely made all the other Programs with eye colors that weren't steel-blue, simply because he wanted Tron's to be memorable.

It worked.

Everyone who met the Program remembered his eyes.

Only a descendent of his mentor could have that color. Could Cyrus had been right?

No. No, Tron would have told him. It was just a trick of the light…

"Are you _sure_ you're not…"

"I'm positive," Beck growled, amber starting to thread through the steely blue irises, "I might not be exactly 'normal' but I'm not viral,"

Paige opened her mouth to ask another question when Mara came in.

"Is everything alright?" the blue-haired young Program asked.

"Fine, everything's fine," Paige said, "Good to…see you…Beck,"

Beck didn't say a word, but he watched as she walked out.

"I take it the feeling's not mutual?" Mara asked with a slight grin.

"I don't know," Beck sighed, leaning on the table, "She's just so…so…gah! Irritating and stubborn and beautiful and _I don't know what to do_!"

"You falling for an Occupation soldier…did _not_ see that coming," Mara smirked.

"Beck's got a girlfriend, Beck's got a girlfriend," Kevin teased.

"Shut up," Beck threatened halfheartedly, throwing a datapad at his friend.

Kevin dodged with ease while Bit gave a startled _'No!'_

"Alright, alright," Mara laughed, "shift's over for you two, go have fun,"

Beck gave Mara a hug.

"Thanks Mara, you're the best,"

"No thank_ you_, you kept the place from falling apart!"

Beck gave a laugh and he and Kevin started out.

"Oh!" Beck gasped, "Wait! I'll be with you in a minute, I want to check something,"

"Just hurry _up_!" Kevin sighed, "We're already late,"

"It'll take two nanos!" Beck called, running to the elevator.

After Beck got to the dorm floors, he walked into his and Kevin's room towards the mirror and looked at his reflection…

He had to see…he had to make _sure_…

He nearly screamed.

Paige had been right, his eyes weren't brown anymore.

They were a bright steel-blue.

They looked like _Tron's_.

_He_ looked like Tron.

"Oh dear _Users_!" he gasped, grasping at his hair, "This isn't happening…no…no this isn't _possible_!"

He staggered back, putting a hand on the door.

"Ok, Beck, easy…it's…probably just a glitch. Yeah…you've been wearing Tron's Disk for so long that your system's thinking you _are_ Tron…yeah, that's it…"

_"Or you really _are_ his son…"_ whispered that tiny voice in the back of his mind, _"It makes sense…why he's so protective of you, why he brought you to Able instead of keeping you for himself, why Able didn't tell you who your parents are…"_

"I am _not_ his _son_!" Beck growled firmly, "…But I'm _sure_ he knows who my parents are…and I'm going to find _out_!"

He stormed back down into the main room and grabbed Kevin's arm as he walked out.

"Ow! Jeeze Beck! That hurts! What gives man!?" the half-ISO complained.

"We're going to have a little _talk_ with a certain Monitor," Beck growled, "And I'm _going_ to get some straight answers for once!"

* * *

01010010 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100101 01100100

* * *

***A/N hit play and enjoy the horror show...bwahaha!***

When they got into the stronghold…they noticed that it was pitch black inside. The two boys stayed close to the door, staying in the light that spilled in from the elevator.

"Hey, you go find Tron," Kevin started, the blue light in his 'Anon-armor' flickering softly, "I'll see if I can find something to fix the lights,"

Beck gave a nod, his white armor glinting as Kevin's shadow passed over it, and he started off into the inky blackness, the only light being given off by his circuits.

_[BECK!]_

The Child Basic winced as Kevin's ping sounded off in his head like a megaphone.

_[Users, Beta! You don't have to _shout_!]_

_[Sorry…um…we've got a problem]_

Beck froze.

_[What _kind_ of problem…]_

What he got back made his core freeze.

_[The breaker's shot…someone hacked at it…with a Disk…or two…Beck…I don't think we're alone, and I don't think Tron's here]_

Beck's Disk flickered out uncertainly, lighting up but still not unable to penetrate the darkness.

_[Then _where_ is he]_

Silence…and then…

_[I don't know]_

Suddenly, something flashed past Beck, making him jump.

_[Beta…are you still down there?]_

_[Yeah…why?]_

_[I need you to stay there…there's someone up here]_

And he terminated the connection.

"I know you're here," Beck growled, "Show yourself!"

"Oh, but I'm not hiding…" a calm, dark baritone voice purred, making Beck freeze.

The voice that haunted his nightmares…it was _here_!

"In fact…I think that _now_ would be a good time to show me what exactly you've been taught, Beck,"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Oh I know a _lot_ about you, Child Basic…much more than you do…" the voice hummed, sounding like it was everywhere at once, "But…I'm much more interested in playing games…are you familiar with the game called 'cat and mouse'? I assume you can define who is who…but I will give you a hint…_I_ am not the mouse,"

Beck caught a flash of red and dodged out of the way as a Disk slashed through the air where he had been.

"Your Monitor's sense will not help you, Beck…She cannot sense me," the stalker purred, "So please, indulge me…_run_,"

And Beck bolted.

He ran through the stronghold, trying to keep ahead of whatever was hunting him down. The Child Basic raced up a wall, grabbing onto the ceiling's support beams and swinging from one to the other before coming to a stop on top of one.

He held his breath as footsteps, deliberately loud, came into the room.

"Come out and _plaaay_," the dark, calm, baritone voice purred, "Come out, come _ouuut_!"

There was a dark laugh.

"Come now, Beck, I won't harm you…much…" the voice continued, "I just want to see how well you've learned your lesson,"

"Who are you?" Beck asked softly.

There was a flash of red-amber as the figure below him cast his head about.

"Oh, he didn't _tell_ you about me, _did he_?" the figure hummed, clicking his tongue against his teeth in a tsking sound, "That is quite sad, Beck, quite sad indeed,"

He walked calmly over to the wall.

"What's also sad…is that you were foolish enough to give away your position,"

He spun around, ramming his foot into the wall and shaking the beams. Beck yelped as he was shaken from his perch and he hit the ground hard. Beck scrambled to his feet, Disk out and at ready.

"Oh, so now you want to play," the figure chuckled, "Very well then,"

He unsheathed his own Disk…and twisted it? Beck didn't have time to ask…he didn't have the mindset to do so…

Because the figure's Disk split in two.

Beck's core froze and his hands shook.

Only _one_ Program had two Disks…and he was long thought dead…but he _wasn't_…no…he was very. Much. _Alive_.

"Ah, so you do know who I am," the figure purred, settling into a gracefully balanced position.

"You're…you're Rinzler," Beck stammered, backing up.

"Not just Rinzler…" the Enforcer chuckled.

He walked into the light and Beck nearly screamed.

It was Tron.

"Tron…" Beck breathed, as Rinzler…_Tron_…stalked forwards, "No…oh Users, no! Tron, please! Don't! It's me! Beck!"

"Tron's not here at the moment," Rinzler purred, red-amber eyes gleaming dangerously, "You might want to leave a message…"

"This isn't you…" Beck tried again, backing up until he hit a wall, "Tron…"

"On the contrary, Beck, this _is_ me," Rinzler growled.

He reared back his Disks.

"Long live Clu," he purred.

And his Disks descended…

Only to be knocked away by a blue-white Disk.

"Get. Away. From. Him," Kevin snarled.

Rinzler looked right at Kevin and gave a dark, feral snarl.

"You think you can stop me, ISO?" Rinzler sneered, "Once Argon's Renegade is dead…you're next…"

The Enforcer raised his Disks again only for the floor to crack upwards and send Rinzler flying.

"I said: Get away from him," Kevin repeated and Beck looked wide eyed at his friend.

Rinzler flipped up to his feet, mask rezzed and his sound purring and rumbling through the air.

He stood still for a moment…and then charged, Disks humming dangerously. Kevin kicked his foot out on the floor, the tile cracking and shifting, spearing towards the Enforcer, but Rinzler leaped over it.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Beck screamed, "That's _Tron_!"

"Hate to break it to ya, pal, but _that_ ain't the Tron you knew!" Kevin retorted, whipping his Disk out and fighting hand to hand.

Beck rushed forwards and started fighting, trying to disable the Enforcer long enough to find a way to get Tron _back_.

Rinzler whirled on him, fighting the both of them easily but taking most of his rage out on Beck. The Child Basic came down, whipping his foot around to knock Rinzler off his feet but the Enforcer flipped over them both, coming to a graceful stop on the far side of the room, cocking his head in a quick, bird-like, mocking gesture.

"Is that the best you can do?" the Enforcer purred, "I thought I trained you better than that,"

"Ok, _that's_ it," Kevin snarled, "I've _had_ it. I'm sorry Tron, but I've got no choice."

He knelt down to the ground, feeling every strand of code in the Grid.

_"I just hope this doesn't derezz him…"_ Kevin thought, feeling power flow out of him in white hot, crackling, blue-white lighting.

The bolts slammed into Rinzler and sent him flying, biting into the Enforcer and making him shriek in pain.

"Stop!" Beck screamed, yanking on Kevin's arm, "Beta! Stop! You're killing him!"

Kevin cut off the lightning…just as Rinzler's circuits faded to blue and darkness rushed in. The half-ISO collapsed to the ground, unconscious right as Tron groaned, putting his hand to his head as his mask derezzed.

"What…what happened?" the Protector asked softly.

Beck looked up at his father.

"You attacked us…you're…you're Rinzler?"

Tron closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"I was hoping you would never find out," he sighed, "How…how did you knock me out of it?"

"It wasn't me…" Beck stammered, still in shock, "It was Beta…is he…a User?"

"His name isn't Beta," Tron said bluntly, wincing in pain as he felt the burn marks on his armor, "His name is Kevin Flynn…Grandson of Flynn,"

**So what'd you guys think? If you listened to the song...did it really set things up? Or if you didn't, how'd that revealing scene turn out? And did anyone recognize the part where Beck finds out Tron is Rinzler (where Rinzler knocks him out of the rafters?) *Hint: Check out _The Reward_*. As to what happens next...let's just say...those three/four are going to need a little help now...  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	41. User

**Ok, so this chapter they're heading to get help...not actually getting help in this one. It's a short chapter, some of them will be short, others will be long, depends on inspiration and what I feel like putting in or ending it at. In this one...let's just say: Like grandfather like grandson.  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

**_"adfasdfa"_** -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 41

User

"A _Flynn_?" Beck asked, hushed, "You mean to say there was a _User_ in Argon and you didn't tell me!? Why?"

"To protect you…and him," Tron replied, "Kevin is…special, like you. He isn't fully User, he's part Program as well. His father is Sam Flynn and his mother is Quorra, the last ISO…until now that is,"

"How did he know you?"

"You remember how I've been 'dead' for over two thousand cycles?" Tron asked, Beck nodded, "For half of that I was here on the Grid…but for the latter half of that, I was actually off Grid. I lived in the User world for close to a thousand cycles,"

"Why did you leave?" Beck asked.

Tron closed his eyes.

"There was an accident…" he finally said, "it…happened to someone who was very close to me. The only way to fix them was to bring them here…and when they woke up…they didn't even remember me,"

"Who was it?" Beck asked, "Who got hurt?"

Tron gave him a heartbroken smile.

"My son,"

Beck blinked, trying to process everything he had heard. _Tron_ was a _father_! Could…no! No it couldn't be possible!

"Do you know where he is?" Beck asked slowly.

Tron gave a nod.

"He's safe…but if we don't get this virus out of me…he won't be," he said, "I don't want to hurt him and if that...that thing got loose and attacked him…he wouldn't survive. It would kill him,"

"I'm sorry," Beck replied, "I really am. I didn't get there in time and…"

"No, you got there," Tron told him, picking up the unconscious User and slinging him over his shoulder, "Clu was expecting it though and made the virus so that even a few nanos in the Repurposing chamber would cause this. He had me once…he didn't want me to escape a second time,"

"Once?" Beck asked, "You mean…you _were_ Rinzler?"

Tron gave a sad nod.

"After Able and I locked Cyrus in the Compressed Space, I was foolish and believed that I could ambush Clu on my own. I attacked him in _My_ City…and I was captured," Tron sighed, "But I will have to tell you some other time,"

He looked down at his circuits, which were slowly starting to turn red again.

"Right now, we need to get to the Portal…and get help from the Users," Tron stated, "I need you to convince Mara to let you and Kevin go to Tron City. Tell her that it's for a…sick friend who needs you. Tell her it was one of Able's friends and she'll let you go,"

"And what will you do in the meantime?"

"Meet me and Kevin by the station. There's a Solar Sailer in Gallium…it'll take us to Tron City…and then we'll take another one to the Portal itself. And…Beck?"

The young Program turned around.

"Please hurry,"

* * *

01010101 01110011 01100101 01110010

* * *

"Kevin, wake up,"

Kevin slowly cracked open his eyes to see a blank black helmet above him…he looked worriedly down a bit lower and saw a small, blue-white tetramino nestled in the hollow of the speaker's throat.

"Uncle…" Kevin groaned, "What happened?"

"That's not important," Tron told him, "What's important is that we're getting help,"

"From who?"

"Your grandfather and father," Tron said simply, "We're on our way to Gallium…there's a Solar Sailer that will take us to Tron City,"

"And then what?"

"We'll get on another Sailer or we'll find a three seater jet and head towards the Portal," Tron finished, "Then we'll have you and Beck go through…and I need you to bring Alan-One back with you,"

"But…why are you staying…why aren't you coming?"

"I don't know what this will do to me," Tron sighed, gently touching the red-edged circuits on this fingers, "And maybe…maybe bringing Beck out will jar his memory loose,"

Kevin closed his eyes and then they snapped open again.

"Does he know about…"

"I know about you, Grandson of Flynn," Beck stated, bowing his head slightly.

"Beck, c'mon, it's me,"

"You're a _User_,"

"_Half_ User," Kevin growled, a slight edge to his voice, "I'm still half Program…and announce it to the whole Grid why don't ya!"

Beck gave a weak smile.

"Figures, one of the closest friend's I've got and he's a User," he murmured, "I seem to draw the odd ones to me,"

"Odd?" Kevin snorted, "You want odd, you should see some of _my_ friends. My _best_ friend is the oddest of them all!"

Beck gave a laugh.

"I guess you'll have to show me,"

Kevin gave a pained smile. Little did Beck know, that _he_ was the best friend.

"How much farther to Gallium?" Kevin finally asked.

"We're almost there," Tron told him, "A few more nanos and…"

The train suddenly stopped and Beck saw some Black Guards file onto the train.

"Don't look now, but I think we've got company," he stated.

"Great, more of our friends," Kevin deadpanned.

"They're going to scan our Disks before we get out," Tron noted, watching as the other Programs handed their Disks over.

"We can sneak off if we move now," Beck suggested but Tron shook his head.

"Let Kevin handle this one,"

"_Me_!?"

"See that Guard coming towards us?" Tron asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Un-Repurpose him. I've seen Flynn do it before,"

"How the hel-"

"Kevin…" Tron warned, a dark growl rumbling in his throat as Kevin held up his hands in surrender, "Fool around with his Disk…you'll know what to do once you get started,"

"I am going to get _derezzed_!"

"Kevin,"

"Fine!"

The young User snuck up to the Guard, who had his back to him, and started tapping on the inner circle of his Disk, pulling up a menu of some sort. Kevin's eyes brightened as he started working around the coding, putting in his own set of orders instead of Clu's…

The Guard whirled around, making Kevin give a sharp 'eep'.

"Identify yourself," the Guard ordered.

Kevin's eyes steeled.

"We're getting off this train. _Without_ having our Disks scanned," Kevin growled, the User's authority bleeding through his voice.

"You are not authorized,"

Kevin's icy blue eyes narrowed and he cracked his fist on top of the Program's head, making Beck give a bark of laughter while Tron gave a wry smile.

"Right away sir!" the Guard yelped, recognizing _who_ or rather _what_ was standing before him, and he stepped out of the way, letting Kevin, Beck and Tron exit the train, "Watch your step as you exit the car,"

"A thank you, a thank you very much," Kevin said as soon as they got into the station, giving a short bow.

"Your reprogramming skills need work," Tron said with a slight teasing tone, "Need to _not_ bang them on the head,"

"It just needed a little kick start,"

"More like a _hit_ start," Beck snickered.

Kevin opened his mouth to reply when Tron shushed him.

"Fight later…" he started, grunting as he held his side as the corrupt code bit at him again, "Run now. The Sailer is just over there…and is…leaving…"

"Hold on, Tron," Beck pleaded as the Monitor nearly pitched forwards, "Just a little farther…then we can rest, ok?"

He put an arm on Tron's shoulder and the reddish circuits washed with blue.

"Whoa…do that again," Kevin ordered.

"Do what?" Beck asked, taking his hand off Tron…and the circuits flared with red once more.

"Touch him…you're keeping the corruption from getting him," Kevin reasoned, "If you keep a hand on him…"

"It might…slow down…the…" Tron gave a low growl before regaining his composure, "Virus…"

Beck put a hesitant hand on his father's shoulder again and Tron relaxed slightly, circuits fading to a soft blue-white rimmed with red.

"Good…" Kevin nodded, "Now…let's get moving, we need to get to the Sailer before it leaves.

* * *

01010101 01110011 01100101 01110010

* * *

They made it to the Sailer in good time, both boys laying the Monitor down on the top just as it left port. Kevin nestled between two boxes and immediately fell asleep while Beck and Tron sat up, both watching the land and sea-scape roll by.

"You feeling alright?" Beck asked worriedly as Tron derezzed his helmet, exposing his newly healed face to the wind.

"I'm…fine," Tron sighed, "Physically…"

"You know what I mean,"

"Then no. I'm not,"

Beck drew his knees closer to him, staying close to his father and warily watching as the circuits still flickered with red.

"You said you'd tell me the story of how it happened," Beck finally said.

"I can't," Tron told him.

"You _promised_," Beck growled, "No more secrets, Tron, I can't _take it_ anymore! I've put up with your lying from day one. If I hear another lie…"

"I did what I did to protect you," Tron tried to placate his irate son, "And I _can't_ tell you because I barely remember anything of that time…"

He stopped and looked up at the still hard steel-blue gaze.

"But I can show you," he finally said.

He pulled off his Disks, making Beck tense. Tron held up his other hand in a placating gesture before putting a few firewalls in place on his Disks and then presenting them to Beck.

"I trust you," he told him, "But there are some things before and after Rinzler that are personal to me and I am not ready to show you quite yet. It is…hard…on me if I have to relive them,"

Beck took the Disks, feeling how heavy they were. He could feel the weight of many thousands of cycles in his palms, the weight of living on two servers and protecting them both, of gain and loss and betrayal and hope. A living relic.

He looked up and saw Tron lying back down on the floor of the Sailer.

"I'm going to shut down…" Tron reassured him, "Perhaps it will slow the Repurposing…and give you more time to watch. When we get to Tron City…wake me. But be prepared to jump out of the way,"

"Yeah…I think I learned that lesson when I woke you up from the nightmare,"

Tron gave a weak smile.

"Now you know what it was about,"

And with that cryptic note, the Monitor's steel-blue eyes fluttered shut…and his circuits' light dimmed considerably, pulsing softly and with long intervals between each flash.

Beck gave a sigh and ran his finger along the inner ring of the Disks in his hands. The holographic portrait of the Monitor flared to life and Beck found his way to the memory section.

And he hit play.

**Next up is kinda a throwback chapter. There will be some moments in the present, but it will mostly be in the past. It'll highlight a bunch of key moments in Rinzler's life...especially towards the end. Well, that's it for now!  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	42. Rinzler

**Obviously this one is a longer chapter. Hope you all like it!  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

**_"adfasdfa"_** -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 41

Rinzler

As soon as Beck hit play, a hologram of his father before he had been healed appeared in the Disk's center.

_"Beck…I assume that if you're seeing this…you know about my history. About me being…being Rinzler. I honestly hoped and prayed you'd never find out about him, because I didn't want you to think any less of me. And given all I've done…I wouldn't be surprised if you did."_

The hologram bowed it's head for a brief moment before locking its scarred vision onto Beck.

_"Since you're seeing this, I can also assume one of two things. One, the Rescue failed somewhat and I'm…reverting…or I am no longer on the system. I honestly hope that it's the second option because I don't want to harm you or Kevin, Beta as you know him…yes he's a User, and Flynn's grandson at that. Beck, I don't know if you remember this but Cyrus was right. He called you the Son of Tron and he is correct in that. Able's seen it…and I guess I was a fool to keep my emotions locked away. I never told you this, but I _did_ have a family…I had a son. You…remind me _so_ much of him. I had to give him up because Clu would have destroyed him…and when I took you to Able…I couldn't keep you either for the same reason. I lost my son…why should your family lose you like I lost him?_

_"Beck, this history can't be viewed like a normal history file…it's too big. You have to take my Disks…and attach them both to yours, sync them. It's just like what we do for the Disk half…I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark like this. I failed you and I am so, _so_ sorry. I just…I just hope that by the end of this…you won't hate me,"_

The message ended and Beck swiped at a few tears that were streaming before taking the heavy Disks and interlocking them with his own. He took the three conjoined Disks and placed all of them on his back, his breath rushing out at the unexpected weight and…

_"Program! This is Alan-One, state your designation and function!"_

_"Designation: TRON-JA-307020. Function: Protect the system, fight for the Users,"_

_"Welcome to the world, Tron,"_

Beck's breath came out in gasps as he leaned against the crates, images of brilliant color flashed by his vision…a beautiful Program in white with blue circuits came into being.

_"Might I ask what brings you here? I can assure you that are no security breaches in this module. We are _very_ careful about the integrity of our data,"_

_"I'm sure that's true. However, my User has directed me to inspect all modules on the server for potential vulnerabilities…_especially_ this one,"_

_"_Especially_ this one? Who does your User think he is!?"_

_"He doesn't share his reasoning with me, he tells me and I do. It's as simple as that and I was told to keep an especially close eye on this area and that is what I intend to do!"_

Something bright orange flashed and immediately Beck felt pain in his forehead. He rubbed it only to be pulled into another memory…with the beautiful blonde.

_"You saved me…Thank you,"_

_"I told you…it is my duty to protect the system…and those who live there…especially…"_

_"Especially what?"_

_"Nothing! I…I mean…you're with that Program…Clu, right?"_

_"He's…different…but we're not together. I'd…rather spend some time with you,"_

_"I'd like that,"_

It flashed forwards again, the landscape turning black and silver and blue…

_"Why did you bring us here again?"_

_"C'mon, Tron, it's a whole new system! I told you you could bring Yori with you, please? I need someone to help me out! To protect the Grid…please?"_

_"…Alright,"_

Flashing forwards again.

_"Am I still to create the perfect system?"_

_"…Yeah?"_

_"Go…"_

Blazes of blue and orange and he was holding two Disks instead of one. A flicker of yellow that got brighter as he tackled something.

_"Flynn! Go!"_

His breath rushed out as he was flipped onto his back.

_"NO!"_

Pain, searing pain scorched his chest.

And suddenly…it all went dark.

* * *

01010010 01101001 01101110 01111010 01101100 01100101 01110010

* * *

The light flickered on again and…_Able_ was standing next to him!

"I still think this is a _bad_ idea, Tron," Able growled, his green-white circuits flickering.

Beck blinked…_Able_ was a _Search_ Program!?

"You're ambushing Clu in his stronghold," Able continued, "I'm starting to think you're glitching!"

"I am _perfectly_ fine," Beck said, only it wasn't his voice coming out…

It was Tron's.

"And I have nothing to lose," he finished with a sigh, "Able, he took _everything_ away from me. He killed everyone I care about. Flynn, Anon, the ISOs…Yori…"

"You don't know if Flynn and Yori are dead," Able pointed out, "They could be alive…"

"Dyson said…"

"Dyson?" Able snorted, "You're _seriously_ going to believe the traitor? Believe me, Tron, if he even laid a _hand_ on Yori…she'd rip him into pieces…thousands of pieces to be exact and feed them to the Gridbugs,"

A faint glimmer of a smile flickered over Beck's face…Tron's face…

"All the same…" he stated, "Clu will _die_. And it will be by the time you get back to Argon,"

"Tron…wait!"

But he had already started away. He wasn't going to let Clu get away with what he did. No…he would pay for his crimes, just like Dyson would.

Every bit of his code screamed for justice, he was to _protect_ his system and he was going to do it.

By ridding it of the virus called Clu.

He snuck easily into the stronghold, evading Clu's finest with laughable ease.

"If _this_ is the best Clu can come up with…I am greatly surprised that he managed to live this long," he snorted, making his way into the throne room and waiting patiently for Clu to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long.

Clu came in with his little pet Program…Jarvis…not long after Beck hid himself in the ceiling.

"I want to see the system under control by next cycle," Clu ordered, dismissing Jarvis, "Or tell Raze I am going to find a new second!"

Jarvis left and Clu sat down in his 'throne'.

"You want to know what I see?" Beck asked, the Grid making his voice sound from everywhere and making Clu jump upright, Disk in hand, "I see a coward, hiding behind minions and lackeys…"

"I'm not the one hiding!" Clu snapped, whirling around and trying to find him, "Show yourself Tron!"

Immediately, Beck jumped from his hiding place, landing quietly to the floor. He took out his Disks, splitting them apart, both of them glowing with a vibrant, blue-white halo.

"You tried to kill me once, Clu," he said, straightening up while Clu whipped towards him, "What makes you think you can kill me again? I don't die easy. And I will_ never_ bow to your will,"

"Who said anything about killing?" Clu said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers.

The doors slid open, revealing Black Guard after Black Guard. He slipped into a fighting stance…he was surrounded…but he had faced such odds before. A small, feral smile slipped past him and he listened…

**_"Behind you!"_**

He dodged out of the way, flickering and flashing, Disks sliding in, flicking out, finding chinks in the armor of his enemies, their bodies shattering like glass, breaking into cubes and scattering across the floor, his code is singing in his ears, the Grid Herself singing a war hymn as he whirls around, moving at incredible speed even though it looks slow to him.

And he stops.

There is only one enemy left…the one who ruined him. The one who destroyed his system, who betrayed him and his brother and his creator.

But when he turned around, Clu wasn't there…

**_"TRAITOR! BEHI…"_**

Something jabbed him in the Disk dock and he screamed as electricity arced over him…

**_Shutdown in Progress: 30%_**

_"NO! Can't shut down…I'll never start back up if I do!"_

**_Shutdown in Progress: 50%_**

Clu jabs him with the staff again, his scars tear open, spilling voxels to the floor, tiny splinters of sapphire amid all the rubies….

**_Shutdown in Progress: 90%_**

He falls to the floor as Clu cracks him on the helmet hard with the staff.

**_Shutting down…_**

And there was darkness.

...

**_System reboot commencing._**

Oh, _Users_ his _head_! What happened?

**_System reboot: 50%_**

His scars throbbed, aching badly. He needed to get back in that healing chamber.

**_System reboot: 75%_**

Fragmented images came to mind, attacking Clu…oh wait…

**_System reboot: 99.9%_**

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to get his bearings. This place felt new…he hadn't been here before…

And then he realized he was in chains.

He thrashed against his restraints, snarling as they wouldn't break.

"They won't break," a female voice said sadly, "Clu made sure that they wouldn't,"

He turned his gaze wearily onto the medic in red before him. Keller.

She gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

And she walked out.

He tried to break free again when the door opened.

"Oh don't waste your energy," Clu scoffed as he walked in, "You're not going anywhere anytime soon, Tron,"

"Release me,"

"Oh but we're just getting started!" Clu said with fake cheer.

"I said: Release me,"

"What's the matter, Tron? Not feeling friendly today?"

He grabbed Beck's chin and he immediately whipped down, sinking his teeth into the Admin's fingers. Clu yelled, snatching his fingers back right as Beck spat out amber voxels from his mouth with a low snarl and a smug, feral smirk.

"Ok, _not_ so friendly after all," Clu growled, rubbing his hands, "But that doesn't matter…It'll all change in a little while,"

He walked a little ways around the table where Beck was strapped down and smiled, patting the table and keeping _well_ out of teeth-range.

"You're damaged badly, Tron…don't worry…we're going to make you perfect again,"

"I'd rather _derezz_," Beck snarled.

Clu made a clicking sound with his tongue and patted the restrained Monitor on the cheek…barely avoiding getting bit again.

"You're just too valuable to derezz, Tron, _believe_ me. So that's why I'm going with _this_ option," he held up a silver-white Disk before revealing its twin.

"Get your greasy paws off my Disks," Beck hissed, "Don't _touch_ them!"

"Oh I've already done what I've been wanting to do," Clu hummed, running his finger along the the edge of the Disks, "I just need to sync them to you,"

Suddenly the blue-white halo turned bloody scarlet and Beck thrashed. No…no there was no _way_ he was going to let Clu do that to him!

"You won't get away with this," Beck snarled, straining his bonds, trying to get free so he could strangle the Program in front of him.

"You won't remember," Clu reassured him, his fingers dancing over the code.

"Mark my words, Clu, I _will_ derezz you!" Beck hissed, steel blue eyes burning in hate.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," Clu said nonchalantly as he waved his hand, "Ah…there we go, perfect!"

He held up the now scarlet Disks, walking over to the Monitor.

"No!" he roared, thrashing so that Clu had to work to get the Disks connected, "NO!"

Clu struck the Monitor on the back of the head, making him groan in pain and hang his head while Clu snapped the conjoined Disks to his back.

A message popped up in his vision.

**_Disk Synchronization in progress_**

_Deny!_

**_Disk Synchronization terminated_**

"Oh no you don't," Clu growled, unhooking the Disks again and replacing one of them, keeping the other in his hand.

**_Disk Synchronization in progress_**

_Deny!_

_Override_

**_Synchronization at 10%_**

Beck growled, thrashing as he tried, and failed, to override Clu's commands.

"The more you struggle the more it'll hurt, Tron," Clu said, but he ignored him, fighting through the pain which was increasing with every moment.

**_Synchronization at 50%_**

He watched in horror as his circuits started flickering, occasionally they would blink out…only to return a deep red.

_"Alan-One! Help! Please!"_ he prayed desperately.

**_Synchronization at 75%_**

He screamed in frustration and partially in fear.

**_Synchronization at 99%_**

He gave a strangled howl as the last circuits, his insignia, flared orange.

**_Synchronization Complete_**

He slumped forwards, tired. Everything ached, hurt…

"No more…" he whispered, broken, "No more…please, I'll be good…no more…"

"You are my second in command," Clu told him.

The defeated Monitor raised his head, his dead, red-amber gaze weary as the orange lights in his suit flickered, throwing shadows on the wall.

"I am your second in command," he said, "I serve Clu,"

There was a sliver…infinitesimally small…that was still Tron. And it fought _back_.

"N-No," he panted as the circuits flared blue, "I'm Tron, I…"

The invasive code latched on, causing the Program to shriek as the warring codes struggled. The eyes flickered blue and he lashed out.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" the Monitor shrieked as Clu lunged out of the way, quickly tapping on the Disk in his hands and pulling up the code.

An orange strand of code flickered dully in the bright blue code. Clu pulled it out and toyed with it a second before inserting it again and activating it.

The Monitor screamed, an eerie, haunting cry that froze Clu's circuits...and then…it just stopped.

Clu opened his eyes and looked at the ensnared Program.

The Program trembled, his legs shaking as they tried to hold his weight.

Clu smiled.

"Look at me," he ordered.

He did and Clu nodded, deep red-amber irises looked back at him where steel blue used to be.

"Your name is Rinzler," he told the Program, "You belong to me and will obey my every command,"

"My name is R-Rinzler," he repeated, obediently, "I belong to y-you and will obey your every c-command,"

He gave a harsh scream and the Monitor's eyes flashed blue once again.

"I WILL _NEVER_ GIVE INTO YOU!" he roared.

Clu looked down at the Disk in his hands, noticing that every trace of code he had put in was gone…flaring brilliant blue-white.

"Alright," Clu growled, "No more mister nice guy,"

He stepped forwards and tilted the Monitor's head up with his Disk.

"You made this harder on yourself," Clu murmured…

And he brought down the Disk, slashing the Monitor's throat.

The Monitor shrieked, a horrible, staticky sound that made it sound like he was derezzing…and then Clu put the code he had written into the exposed code of the Monitor's neck, sealing it.

Beck gasped, turning the steel blue gaze onto the dictator…right as it flickered red-amber…and stayed that way.

"State your designation," Clu ordered.

"Designation: RINZLER-JA-307020," he replied immediately, "Function: Serve Clu and obey all orders from Clu,"

Clu gave a satisfied nod and freed the former Monitor…who immediately took out his second Disk and put its edge to his own throat, higher than Clu's cut, and carefully pushed in, his scream cut off almost instantly.

The Admin immediately looked down at the Disk in his hands.

**_Vocal Processor Damaged. Unable to Rectify._**

Clu's gold-tinted blue gaze locked onto the Program before him as said Program grabbed his robe and yanked him down to his level.

"I…win…" the steely-blue eyed Program rasped before a strangled growling sound slipped from the vocal unit…and the steel-blue eyes dimmed and dulled to a dead red-amber.

* * *

01010010 01101001 01101110 01111010 01101100 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck jerked out of the dark dream and back onto the Solar Sailer, tears streaming as images from his father's torture replayed.

He felt a tiny nudge on his processor again, Tron had more to show him apparently.

Beck closed his eyes…he really hoped that he didn't have to see everything through Tron's eyes again…

* * *

01010010 01101001 01101110 01111010 01101100 01100101 01110010

* * *

He didn't. He was standing next to Tron…Rinzler…watching as the Enforcer stalked forwards, his sound rumbling in his throat as he came down an alley way.

A shape fluttered across his field of vision and Rinzler tensed, cocking his head slightly before starting forwards.

Beck followed, watching as a female Program darted down the alley, her cloak billowing behind her while Rinzler gave chase.

She tripped and fell, her hood falling off and revealing long, blond hair.

The woman looked up, her dark blue eyes frightened as her circuits flashed in fear. Beck recognized this Program! It was the one that was at the club the night he and Paige had been arrested!

"NO!" she screamed, "NO! DON'T!"

But Rinzler raised his Disks and Beck wanted to avert his gaze…but he couldn't.

He didn't have to.

A cloaked man come into the alley, kneeling down and touching the ground, the panel under his hand lighting up brilliant white while blue-white lightning blasted from the spot, slamming into Rinzler and knocking him backwards. The Enforcer shook his head and stood up, only to see the man's hood fall off, revealing a mirror image to Clu.

"Yori! Run!" the man yelled, "I'll hold him off!"

"Flynn, he'll kill you!" the woman, Yori, protested, "Please!"

The Creator's brow furrowed as Rinzler started towards them again and once more, Flynn blasted Rinzler with lightning.

"RUN!" Flynn ordered and they started running.

Rinzler got up to give chase when he stopped dead in his tracks, circuits flicking a soft blue-white.

"Yori?" the dead rasp of what used to be Tron's voice asked, "Flynn? No…wait!"

Tron started forwards only to fall flat, screaming and twitching in pain as his circuits surged red…

And it abruptly cut off as Rinzler reasserted himself.

The Enforcer gave a frustrated snarl. He had lost his target…

Clu would be _most_ upset.

* * *

01010010 01101001 01101110 01111010 01101100 01100101 01110010

* * *

"It _was_ you," Beck murmured as he came back to himself, "You were reunited with Yori and you were at the club…"

Another nudge in the back of his head and Beck scowled.

_Another_ one? Great…

* * *

01010010 01101001 01101110 01111010 01101100 01100101 01110010

* * *

He flew alongside Rinzler as the Enforcer tried to gun down a white three seater Lightjet. Due to the magnetic pull Beck was receiving…there were Users inside that jet.

A close inspection revealed a blond, blue eyed User in the turret, shooting at them while a dark-haired Program and a grey-haired User sat in the front. Beck's eyes widened as he got a closer look.

The black-haired Program had Kevin's eyes…and the blond User had Kevin's nose…but the grey-haired User looked more like an older version of Kevin than any of them.

Kevin's family.

The ISO Quorra, the Son of Flynn, Sam, and Flynn himself.

Rinzler shot out the jet's turret, nearly decapitating Kevin's father in the process.

"It's jammed!" Sam called back to Quorra and Flynn right as Rinzler arced above the jet and…

"Tron…what have you become?" Flynn murmured.

Rinzler froze, staring directly at the Creator before swinging back into firing position.

He had his finger on the trigger…

_"FLYNN! GO!"_

Rinzler shook his head, trying to shake off the memory…but more and more flooded in…

"Rinzler!" Clu yelled, "Take the shot! Finish the game!"

Rinzler looked back at Clu before urging his jet upwards, flying higher and higher before diving and leveling out, fixing someone in his sights…

And that's when Beck heard him speak.

"I…FIGHT…FOR THE USERS!" Tron roared, ramming into Clu's Lightjet and making both jets derezz.

Beck felt a subtle shift in the personalities of the Monitor and Rinzler got back in control…

He was falling, his head hurt, his arms hurt, his legs hurt…_everything_ hurt. Rinzler opened his eyes, shaking his head as the Sea rushed up to meet him. He had just been flying a few minutes ago…what happened? Wait, the Users! They made him fall!

Splitting pain erupted into Rinzler's head, multiple error messages popped up, but he ignored them, trying to get his bearing so he could get back at the Us…

Tron shook his head, fighting desperately to throw off the virus. He had spent over a thousand cycles under that…that _thing_ and he was _not _about to spend another nano under it! He groaned in agony as hot pain shot through his head. He had to get to Flynn and hel…

Rinzler overrode the invasive programming. Never mind that…he was too close for comfort to the surface of the Sea of Simulation. He unhooked the spare baton on his leg and got ready to break it…

When something rammed into him. _Hard_.

Rinzler's head snapped up to see…Master?

Clu fought for the baton hard, trying to snatch it from the Enforcer's grip. Rinzler resisted, but Clu managed to get a hold on the baton, kicking Rinzler in the helmet repeatedly. Rinzler gave a choked cry of denial as Clu sent a crushing blow to his chin, sending him flying backwards…

And into the Sea.

Rinzler looked up and the last thing he saw was Clu flying towards the shining light of the portal. The Sea dragged him down as his circuits flickered once…twice as the invader struggled to take control. He fought for air, but his limbs were made of lead and he g-gave in…There was nothing he could do. After all these cycles of fighting and winning…

Rinzler was losing. The Enforcer's amber gaze flickered, fluttering shut…

And steel blue eyes snapped open as the circuits blazed blue-white.

Tron, after so many cycles of being suppressed…had won.

The Protector struggled to swim upwards, towards the wavering light of the portal, towards the shallows.

His head broke the surface and he gasped for breath, clawing at the ebon mask that hid his features. He managed to get it deactivated and the black shell collapsed under his fingers. He took his first breath of clear, fresh air in a long, long time.

He swam towards the shallows. Standing on wobbly legs as soon as he could. He turned his azure gaze towards the portal, maybe there was still time? Maybe Flynn got out! Maybe…

A white-hot explosion tore through the Grid-sky, a massive globe of white light that expanded by the second.

Tron stood in shock, staring at the light before him.

He knew what had happened.

"No…" he croaked, his voice raspy from lack of use, "No…"

A loud, heartbroken, strangled scream ripped through the air and with horror, Tron realized it was him.

"NO!" he howled, "No…Flynn…why? Oh Users! WHY!?"

He covered his face, sobbing.

"Too little, too late, I failed. Alan-One, Flynn, I failed,"

His legs collapsed from under him and he hit his head on the sand.

"Let me die now…" he croaked, "There is no one left…"

And then he heard a faint voice on the wind.

_[Identify]_

"Who's there?" the voice, clearly female, asked.

He couldn't speak, his throat hurt so _bad_!

_ [Identify]_ he tried again…he didn't want to be alone…if he died…he wanted someone to be there…

"Identify _yourself_," the female demanded, not amused, "State your function, where are you?"

She seemed to have located him…and she carefully climbed down the slope of the cliffs, getting closer and closer to the viral Sea…

And she saw him.

She cautiously made her way to his side, seeing if she could identify who it was.

_[Function: Obsolete]_

She frowned as he pinged her again, his head trying to lift out of the water but failing and splashing back into the viral code. She grabbed his arms and yanked him out of the surf. She got his feet clear of the water and she started to take a look at him.

He lifted his head slightly, tilting the blank, black mask towards her…and his system nearly shut down from the shock and joy.

It was _Yori_! She was _alive_!

He shakily raised his barely lit hand and gently put said hand on the side of her face, cupping it passionately and leaving thick black streaks as it thudded back onto the sand.

Yori's own hand touched the same cheek.

"…Tron?"

* * *

01010010 01101001 01101110 01111010 01101100 01100101 01110010

* * *

Beck was halfway out of the memory when he heard something that piqued his interest.

_"Higher! Daddy! Higher!"_ a little boy's voice giggled.

He tried to dive back into the memories, but Tron's firewall flared up, trying to keep him out.

A soft sweet humming melody poured out from the memories and Beck fought harder to get back in.

_"Daddy…make it go away!"_ the boy again.

_"FIX HIM! YOU'RE A USER! FIX HIM! NOW!"_

That one was Tron.

_"Tron…R-Rinzler…"_ what sounded like Yori's voice said, _"Please, you have to calm down…"_

_"HE'D _DYING_ AND IT'S MY _FAULT_!"_

He hurled everything he had at the firewall but all it got him was a massive headache as the Disks shut off and left him back on the Solar Sailer.

Beck unhooked the Disks from his back and separated Tron's from his own. He looked up at the sky…seeing brilliant lights of a massive city starting to light up…

He walked over to Tron and gently shook his shoulder.

The Child Basic leaped out of the way as Tron lunged at him, trying to pin him to the ground. The Monitor looked around, realizing that he was safe…and he relaxed, looking at his son, steel-blue eyes dim and sad.

"So now you know," Tron sighed as Beck gave him his Disks back.

"You were wrong about one thing," Beck said, making his father look up at him, "You said in that recording that I would hate you for what you did,"

Tron closed his eyes, turning his head.

"I don't," Beck finished, "It makes me admire you even more. You fought every step of the way…yes what happened was bad…but you overcame it. And for that…I'm glad,"

Tron gave him a slight smile.

"And," Beck added, "I just wanted to let you know…I've always seen you as a father figure too…just like you saw me as a son,"

Beck came closer and reached out to his father…giving him a gentle embrace.

And Tron returned it…

But Beck didn't see one thing.

He didn't see the stream of joyful tears leaving his father's eyes.

**Aw...how 'bout that ending? That make up for the horrible stuff I put you guys through the last few chapters? Anyway, I think this might be the last chapter for the weekened. I have freshman orientation until Saturday afternoon and then little sis has a basketball tourney thing until Sunday at my college's campus. So I'll be in Terre Haute (where in the USA, I'm not sayin') until late Sunday night. I _might_ be able to write if I get my tablet back or if I'm able to bring my laptop (doubt it) so don't be expecting anything until Monday/Tuesday. Until then!  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	43. Tron City

**Ok, so maybe I lied just a little bit when I said that last one would be the last chapter for a while. Here's chapter 43.  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

**_"adfasdfa"_** -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 43

Tron City

"We need to move quickly," Tron said as the boys looked wide eyed at the towering skyscrapers of Tron City.

It was _so_ much bigger than Argon.

"This was your home city," Kevin reasoned.

Tron gave a short nod.

"I know every inch of this city…and I know of two places we could hide. Three if you count one in the Outlands,"

"And they are?" Beck asked, keeping his hand on Tron's shoulder and keeping the virus at bay with his touch.

"One is the apartment where Yori and I once lived," Tron started, "The one in the Outlands is most certainly abandoned…it was Flynn's refuge after the Coup,"

"And the other one in the city?" Kevin asked.

"My tower," Tron said, "And it it likely that _that_ is where we will stay. No one goes there anymore,"

"Why?"

Tron gave him a knowing smirk and started off.

"You'll see," he stated.

* * *

01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000011 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

After a few near brushes with Black Guards, the trio made it to the security tower. Tron explained its history as they had walked, saying that it was where he trained his soldiers and where he and Anon sharpened their skills against each other and against Clu.

"Of course, this was before the Games turned lethal," Tron finished as he and Beck dug their Disks into the doorframe and melted the hinges just enough that they opened without a squeal, "After that…Clu was a dictator, Anon was dead and I…I was worse than dead if you ask me,"

"Gee, makes me want to hug my uncle even more," Kevin deadpanned.

"Clu would derezz you without batting an eye," Tron reminded him, "Seeing you would either frighten him or make him angry beyond imagining,"

"We can take 'im," Kevin replied confidently as they all three went inside.

"It took your father, mother, grandfather and I _combined_ to bring him down the first time," Tron deadpanned as he and Beck shut the door, "I don't think you will do much, Kevin,"

The Monitor looked up at the high spire of the ceiling and then looked around.

"This looks like a good enough place to rest," he stated, "You two go ahead and rest, I'll take first watch,"

"You stick by me," Beck ordered, "Don't want you accidently slipping again and trying to derezz us both,"

Tron gave a sad smile and placed his hand on Beck's shoulder.

"I'll stay close,"

"Hey, Uncle?" Kevin started, "You said Programs don't come here anymore…why?"

"Oh that's just an old story," Tron dismissed, "Some Programs think the tower's haunted,"

"Why?" Beck asked, "Who by?"

Tron gave a low laugh.

"They think it's haunted by me," he chuckled, "Or rather, my ghost,"

"But you've been in Argon…" Beck started, "What's been in here to make people think it's haunted?"

"Oh probably nothing…maybe a few Gridbugs…"

"Gridbugs?" Beck squeaked before clearing his throat, "You're not s-serious a-are you?"

Tron gave a soft, wry smile.

"You're afraid of Gridbugs,"

"I don't like the way they move," Beck growled, "I'm not the only one…"

"But you're the only one to drop a Lightjet on one," Kevin snickered, "Able told me,"

Tron shook his head while Beck snapped off at Kevin. He was so much like Yori in that sense…he had no doubt that Yori would have done the same thing.

"Alright, alright," Tron tried, "Both of you calm down…it's time to sleep,"

"I'm not tired," Beck stated.

"Oh?" Tron asked, "Try laying down…believe me Beck, you're going to want to sleep,"

"Hey, Tron?" Beck asked, "Able said you brought me to the garage…did you know my parents?"

Tron froze and then looked at the boy.

"…Yes," he started slowly.

"Do you know…who they were and why they had to give me up?"

"Yes," Tron sighed, "Beck, I want you to understand something. Your parents loved you very dearly and it nearly killed them to give you up. It nearly killed me when I had to give you to Able so I can imagine how it was for them. I made a promise not to reveal their names…but I can tell you this. They are very powerful figures on the Grid, very firm User-Believers…and Clu hates them for that. He's tried to kill them numerous times and _that's_ why they gave you to me,"

"Do you know what they were?"

Tron gave a weak smile. He could give Beck this much.

"Your mother is a simulations Program, hence why some of your ideas are crazy and insane but they _work_. Your father…well…you had to get your M…"

He stopped, growling in pain as he doubled over. Beck put his hand on his father's knee, making the red flush with blue and Tron calmed down slightly.

Tron looked up at him and closed his eyes.

"I think it's time for someone to go to sleep," he said softly.

"I'm still not tired,"

"Oh…clearly," Tron said dryly as he kept his hand on his son's shoulder…

A soft, sweet hum filled the air, creating a melody that made Beck's eyes start to flutter shut…and then snap open only to slowly close…

He finally went to sleep and Tron gave a soft laugh.

"Still works every time," he murmured, gently stroking his son's hair.

* * *

01010100 01110010 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000011 01101001 01110100 01111001

* * *

Kevin woke as soon as he heard a soft skittering sound.

"Uncle!" he hissed.

"I hear it," Tron replied calmly, "They sense you, Kevin,"

"Sense me? What?" Kevin asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Tron ignored him.

"Beck…wake up," he said gently, shaking his son's shoulder, "We need to go,"

Beck's blue eyes flickered as they opened slowly.

"…Dad…" he muttered, "Five more minutes…"

"Did he just…?" Kevin asked but Tron shook his head.

"Beck, wake up," Tron ordered, shaking Beck's shoulder even harder, "_Now_!"

"Wha…what's going on?" Beck yawned, "Wha…"

He froze, eyes wide as his Monitor's sense kicked in.

"Where are they," he demanded.

"Where are what?" Kevin asked.

There was a skittering sound and Beck shot to his feet, Disk out.

"Beck…Kevin…_run_," Tron growled, circuits surging with red as something skittered into the light.

Beck gave a shriek and backed up rapidly as more little creatures poured into the room. Kevin's fingers crackled with lightning as little spider-like things came into the room.

"Gridbugs," Tron hissed, his two Disks sliding out and humming to life.

The Gridbugs immediately sensed the Monitor's code in the area and started scattering, skittering towards Kevin who held his Disk at ready.

Tron cast his Disks at the bugs, derezzing many of them and sending more of them flying.

"Kevin! Get behind Beck!" Tron ordered, "They're after you not us!"

"Me? What did I do to them!?"

"You're an ISO," Tron replied, slicing at another wave of bugs, "You draw them towards you…just like Users draw Bits,"

"Yeah, nice bit of information…" Kevin stuttered as the three of them kept the Gridbugs at bay, "How about we do this…RUN!"

The trio ran out the doors, Tron and Beck whipping around as soon as Kevin was out and slamming the doors shut, welding them to the frames with their Disks and locking the Gridbugs inside.

"We keep moving," Tron stated, "That door won't hold them for long,"

"How much farther to the Sailer?" Beck asked, panting.

"Not far…but security is being heightened…they know we're here,"

"How did they figure it out?" Beck demanded.

Tron bowed his head.

"Clu has Rinzler's signal put in the tracking system…I…I let go just long enough for him to get a fix on my signal,"

"So Cluless is coming here," Kevin figured, "Great, first Argon, now Tron City,"

"Tron City then Argon and back again," Beck corrected, "Remember, this was…"

He stopped, seeing his father frozen midstep.

"Tron?" Beck asked, coming up and putting a hand on his father's shoulder, making Tron jolt, "Are you ok?"

"This place…" he muttered, looking around the square, "I…this is a very bad memory for me…I had no idea we had gotten here…"

Beck frowned and then understanding dawned on his face.

"This was where it happened,"

Tron gave a nod.

"I stood right where you are, Beck, and Kevin is where Flynn was," he said, walking quickly across the square and standing in a certain spot, "Clu was here…"

He went across to a different side of the square.

"Dyson was here…with some Black Guards…"

Tron then knelt in a certain area and the memories rushed in.

_ "NO!" _

_And pain…so much pain…Clu's laughing face above me…_

"This is where I fell," Tron said bitterly before touching a spot not far from him, "And this is where Anon lost his voice,"

He clenched his fists.

"I should have been stronger…I should have fought harder…" he growled, circuits washing with red, "I didn't…I should have took my Disks and derezzed him but I hit him…I failed…"

He gave a bitter laugh.

"Sure learned my lesson, huh Flynn?" he spat, trembling as his circuits surged with bloody scarlet, and he let out a heart-rending howl, sitting down and trying to breathe…

He felt two arms wrap around his chest and the Monitor turned slightly to see familiar, wild red-brown hair as Beck buried his head in his shoulder.

"It's ok," the boy murmured, "It's ok…everything's going to be ok. We'll get you fixed, don't worry,"

Tron closed his eyes as his circuits flickered back to blue-white.

_"It's not me I'm worried about,"_ he thought, _"It's you,"_

**Next is the sprint to the Portal. I'll get started up on it but it'll be a miracle if I get it up before Monday.  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	44. A Way Out

**How many of you believe in miracles now, huh? Honestly, I had most of this typed up a _long_ time ago...particularly the last bit. So...that said, here's 44  
**

**I do not own any of the _Tron_ franchise, much as I want to. **

**Key:**

**"adfasdfa" **-Grid announcement

**_"adfasdfa"_** -Monitor's Sensing (Grid's voice to Her Monitors)

_"adfasdfa"_-thoughts/announcements/memories

Chapter 44

The Way Out

The three made their way to the Sailer…and Tron yanked his nephew and son backwards behind a wall.

"Black Guards," he stated, nodding his head at the Sailer, "They were expecting us,"

"What?" Kevin asked, "You can't be serious,"

"Clu knows me too well," Tron growled, "He _knew_ I would try to escape to the Portal. He knows that Alan-One is the only one who can fix me,"

"If Grandpa Alan is the only one who can fix you…then why didn't he fix you when he came here?"

"Wait…Alan-One came _here_?" Beck asked, blinking, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that relevant," Tron said, "Besides, you were too occupied on your _date_,"

"It wasn't a _date_!"

"Looked like it to me," Tron chuckled, "You looked at her like I looked at Yori when I first met her…and you kept staring at her like I did when I saw the sun for the first time,"

Beck's eyes narrowed and he gave a small hiss of pain, holding his head…

_"Higher Daddy! Higher!" I cheered as I felt strong hands on my back, pushing the swing._

_"Any higher and you'll be going to the moon!" came Tron's laugh from behind me._

_"NO! To the sun!" I giggled, "To the sun!"_

Beck gasped, grabbing the wall to brace himself.

"You ok, buddy?" Kevin asked.

"I…I don't know," Beck admitted, "This is happening more and more often…"

"We'll figure it out once we get help," Tron told him, "Right now, we need to find another way to the Portal…a three seater Lightjet would be just fine,"

"Where in the Grid are we going to find one of _those_!?" Beck hissed, turning around.

"We'll find one," Tron reassured him, "We just have to look,"

Beck turned around and stared wide-eyed at the alley behind them.

"Um…Tron…?"

Tron turned around just to see Kevin wobbling on his knees…right in front of a three seater Lightjet that was just rezzing over with black pixels while its circuits flickered white.

And he fell to the ground, his cloak spread across the ground.

Tron and Beck rushed over to the User and Tron picked the boy up off the ground, noticing a faint silver streak going through Kevin's hair.

"Kevin…" Tron started and the icy blue eyes fluttered open tiredly.

"One three seater Lightjet to go," Kevin said with a tired smile, "Ohhhh…tell the guy with the jackhammer to lay off will ya?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Tron laughed…reminded of Flynn's exact words when he created a junction so many, _many_ cycles ago.

"You did well, Grandson of Flynn," Tron said with a faint smile, "Your grandfather would be proud,"

"Hey, Uncle?" Kevin asked, looking down at the illumined black robe, "What the _heck_ am I wearing? I look like a monk…or like I'm wearing a bathrobe,"

"Let's just say…you look more like Flynn than ever," Tron told him, "Now…let's go home,"

He picked the young User up, putting him in the middle seat while Tron sat down in the passenger seat and Beck took the pilot's seat.

"You know what to do," Tron told his son while Beck gave a bright grin.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01001111 01110101 01110100

* * *

The threesome had just barely made it to the outskirts of the Sea when they started getting chased.

"Kevin…" Tron started, "How well can you see?"

"Pretty well," Kevin replied, "Now if we had some of those energy cubes…"

"For the love of the Users _no_!" Beck yelled, jerking the jet to the side as the enemy started firing, "He was over charged for two millicycles! And that's saying something coming from _me_! I'm putting it this way…we are _never_ letting him get his Disk zapped by lightning,"

"That sounds like it would _hurt_," Kevin retorted.

"Oh it doesn't hurt," Beck replied, "It's the _best_ charge you can get…and it's _amazing_…"

"Cool! I want to try!"

"NO!" both Monitors yelled, making Kevin shrink back.

"Kevin…since you're seeing well enough," Tron stated, tapping on the controls, "Take the turret,"

"Huh?" Kevin asked as the seat started sliding backwards, turning around as the back of the jet opened up and two triggers unfolded next to Kevin's hands.

The half-ISO gave an evil grin.

"Oh man, I'm all _over_ this!" he cackled as he started to open fire, "YEAH!"

"Great, you gave him the guns," Beck deadpanned, "We're gonna die,"

"As long as he's a better shot than his father, we'll be fine," Tron replied tersely.

He gave a low growl of pain, doubling over as his circuits spasmed. Beck put a hand on his father's shoulder, but this time, the red didn't abate.

Tron looked at his son sadly.

"I don't think there's much you can do now, Beck," he sighed, "Just head east. I know where I'm going,"

"Which one," Beck muttered to himself.

"I _know_ where I'm going," Tron growled, eyes flickering darkly, and then dimming as Beck shot him a frightened look, "I'm sorry…I'm…frazzled…"

"You can say that again,"

"HEL-LOO!" Kevin yelled, "I could use some help back here!"

"Apparently he's a _worse_ shot than his father," Tron deadpanned, flipping the switch for the lightribbons.

"One down! Five to go!" Kevin called.

Two jets crossed streams in front of the white jet and Tron braced himself…but Beck seemed to know what he was doing, firing incessantly at the ribbons until they were weak enough that he could break through.

"Good," Tron said with a faint smile.

Beck beamed, blue eyes sparking happily as he turned back towards the front.

"We got to split 'em up!" Kevin yelled.

"No problem!" Beck yelled back.

"Beck…" Tron started as Beck flew full speed at one of the floating spires that surrounded the Portal.

"Don't worry," Beck replied.

The spire came closer…

"_Beck_…"

He was ignored.

"BECK!" Tron roared, reaching for the controls right as Beck jerked them away, swerving at the last second and letting the jet right behind them crash into the the spire.

"I knew what I was doing," Beck replied nonchalantly.

Tron shot his son a dirty look.

"Next time…_warn_ me,"

They heard Kevin give a yell of triumph and Tron looked back just to see a jet falling into the Sea…wings clipped.

"HAVE A NICE SWIM LOSER!" Kevin crowed, pumping his fist.

Beck gave a loud laugh right as he brought the jet up, barrel rolling and crossing the streams from it in front of another single pilot jet, slicing off it's wings.

"I had that one!" Kevin yelled.

"Well I got it first!" Beck called back.

"Boys, stop fighting," Tron ordered, "It…"

He froze, shaking terribly as his side of the jet brushed the water.

"Tron!?" Beck yelled, "Hey!"

He poked his father in the shoulder, jerking him out of his fear.

"You ok?"

"He's not a big fan of water!" Kevin yelled, "Hey, Beck! Go up! We've gotta get behind this guy! He's gettin' a _little_ too close for comfort!"

"YOU WANT ME TO STALL THE JET!?" Beck demanded, "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"NO!" Tron snapped, "He's right…he's replaying his mother's memories…all Child Programs, Basic or ISO, have memories from their preferred parent just like the majority of their personality comes from that parent. Kevin's only got one Program as a parent…he's seeing some of Quorra's memories…and some of Sam Flynn's by the looks of it. Quorra stalled the jet when they were being pursued by Clu and his entourage the first time. They shot down the enemy jet easily,"

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Beck muttered, but he eased the controls into a steep climb with the other jet on their tail.

"HE'S GAINING ON US!" Kevin shrieked.

And Beck felt the jet shudder underneath him as the engine cut out.

"Here we go," he muttered as the jet started to fall, and Kevin's wild laughter filled his ears.

They ended up behind the other jet…

"Open fire!" Tron ordered.

"But…it'll derezz him!" Beck protested.

"I know this Program, Beck, he was one of my first soldiers during my bit under Clu's influence," Tron told him, "He was among the first defectors. He did so willingly, he will never change. I know this is hard…but we must if we want to…"

He cut off with a low groan of pain…

And Beck open fired.

The jet in front of them blew apart, sending the Program into the Sea.

_"That's my boy,"_ Tron thought watching as the young Monitor sent the jet into a roll once again, making Kevin screech in indignation and derezzing another enemy jet.

"One more," Beck started, watching as Kevin started shooting.

The young User' shots were wild…but one got lucky, slamming into the Black Guard's chest and derezzing him instantly.

"And then there were none," Beck murmured sadly.

Tron put a shaking, reassuring hand on his son's arm as Kevin came back to sit between them.

"How much farther until we reach the Portal?" Kevin asked…

Right as the sky burst into brilliant white fire.

"Never mind," Kevin whispered in awe.

"There it is. Put us down there, Beck," Tron ordered, gritting his teeth as a fresh wave of pain rippled through him.

"Hang on," Beck warned, "I haven't had much practice in landing these…could get a little rough.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01001111 01110101 01110100

* * *

The two cousins helped their wounded family member towards the Portal. Kevin had no problem heading towards it…Beck however…

"I have the feeling that I shouldn't be here," he murmured.

"You're a Basic…Flynn made the…Portal…like that," Tron growled, "Keep us…away…"

"We need to keep moving," Kevin told him, "Otherwise…well…it ain't gonna be pretty, that's all I can say,"

"Right…" Beck agreed as they went up the stairs…

And all three of them froze.

They weren't alone.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," a breathy voice chuckled.

"YOU!" Beck snarled.

"Cyrus…" Tron started, "I knew you…survived…"

"Oh you never thought I died?" Cyrus sneered, "I'm touched, Tron…or should I say _Rinzler_,"

"Say it…again…and I'll rip you…to _pieces_," Tron snarled, eyes flicking red-amber for a second before fading.

"And Beta!" Cyrus grinned, "Good to see you in one piece…"

"No thanks to you Bug-brain," Kevin snapped, "Murderer! You killed Able!"

"Oh were you close to him little ISO?" Cyrus cooed, "Or should I say _User_,"

"Keep talkin' null-unit, 'cause once I'm outta here…you're _deleted_!"

Cyrus ignored him and turned his gaze to the fiery red-amber gaze of the Child Basic supporting his father.

"And you…the son of Tron," Cyrus hummed, "How's it feel to know you're the son of a _murderer_!"

"He's not my father, Cyrus," Beck snapped, "I might not know who is, but I _do_ know that Tron has always been there, watching over me. Rinzler is a murderer, not Tron,"

"Looks to me like Tron doesn't have much longer," Cyrus sneered, "I see my little virus worked,"

"_You_ did this!?" Beck demanded, "Why!?"

"You'd be surprised at what Clu would give for his little pet back,"

"I. Am. NO ONE'S. _PET_!" Tron snarled, circuits flaring brilliant scarlet as his sound rumbled to life.

"All he wanted was his _perfect little Rinzler_…"

The Monitor gave an ungodly screech and started forwards but Kevin and Beck held him back.

"He's not worth it!" Beck hissed, "Please…Tron…come back…"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Renegade!?" Cyrus sneered, "He's _never_ coming back! He's Rinzler…Tron is _dead_!"

Beck's cold, steel blue gaze locked on Cyrus…and the son of Tron snapped.

The Child Basic rushed forwards, rage fueling his moves as he snapped his fist into Cyrus' surprised face. Hot, angry tears leaked out from Beck's eyes as he pummeled the murderer.

He had lost Able…lost his father…he would _not_ lose Tron.

Cyrus shoved him off and Beck skidded to a stop before charging in again. Cyrus landed a blow into Beck's side and the boy yelled. Cyrus used the opportunity and kicked Beck so that he very nearly tumbled off the edge of the platform.

Kevin yelled, charging in and screaming revenge for Able. He didn't have all of Beck's training or Tron's expertise and was promptly thrown backwards into the Portal where his body glowed for an instant before pixelating and shattering, streaming up into the laser and back into the User world.

Cyrus continued towards Beck and put his foot on Beck's fingers, crushing them and making Beck scream.

"So long, Son of Tron," Cyrus chuckled, "It was nice knowing you,"

"NOOOOOOO!"

A black and blue-white blur slammed into Cyrus, knocking him over. A skeletal-circuited hand grabbed Beck's wrist and yanked him upwards. Beck looked up into his father's steel blue eyes.

"Thanks," he breathed.

Tron gave a nod…before staggering backwards, crying out as he hit a wall.

"Tron!" Beck cried, starting forwards.

"Beck…go!" Tron yelled, clutching his side as red surged through his circuits, "Go! NOW!"

"I can't leave you with him!" Beck snapped back, casting a glance at where Cyrus had fallen and was now starting to get back up.

"Don't worry about me," Tron replied with a dark laugh as his eyes flicked between amber and blue repeatedly, "I…I'll…be…fine…"

He gave a low growl and he threw his head back, cracking it against the wall, the muscles in his neck taut, his teeth bared in a pained grimace as a pain filled moan escaped his throat.

"GO!" he yelled, "I can't hold back much…longer…"

Beck stumbled backwards into the Portal's white light, his steely eyes frightened for his beloved mentor…his father, even though he had no idea that the latter part was true.

"I can't…" Beck whispered.

Cyrus made a move towards Beck and Tron swept the Program's feet out from under him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" Tron shrieked as he fell back to the ground, "GO!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You can and you _will_!" Tron snarled, "If you don't either Cyrus or Rinzler will derezz you…I…I can't hold back anymore…I'm sorry, Beck…"

In a final movement, Tron took off his Disks, raising the conjoined objects above his head.

Beck took off his own Disk and raised it above his head, squinting against the brilliant white light.

"Yes!" Tron yelled, "Go! Find Alan-One! Let go Beck!"

His Disk split in two as he lowered his arms, the blue-white inner rim flushing with orange.

"Please let go…" Tron breathed, bowing his head while tears slipped down his nose.

Beck's grip loosened and the Disk slipped free, rising into the Portal's beam. The young Program's tear filled eyes locked with his father's before the world stopped, freezing and turning dark…

**And now the boy's back home! ...Just without his dad. Next time we get to see Beck's reaction to the User world...but he doesn't see someone extremely special who has been waiting _five_ years to see him again.  
**

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
